One Loud Expendable
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: When Lincoln feels down in the family due to feeling like his talents aren't good enough, he takes up hacking but hacks into the CIA Mainframe. He then takes responsibility for his actions but ends up working for the CIA instead of going to prison, so how will his family react? (Rated M for Sexual Content, Drug Use, Violence, Alcohol) Cover by Lentex
1. A Big Mistake

**A/N: Now before I start, I don't own The Loud House or The Expendables. They both belong to their rightful owners, and if you don't like how I'm doing this story, then don't read at all. Rated M for sexual content, cursing, drug use and violence (these won't come until later chapters). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you...AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **A Loud Expendable**

It was like all other days at the Loud House, all the children were doing their daily routines all except for one white haired boy. Lincoln was sitting in his room with head down at his desk, feeling like he didn't have a special talent nor belong in this chaotic family.

"Why can't I find something that I'm good at and feel special at it. Like Lynn, she is good at martial arts and sports, Leni is good at fasion, Lori is good at golf and Luna is good at guitar. And what is this white haired nerd good at...NOTHING!" Lincoln explained with a bit of anger in his voice.

For the past couple weeks, Lincoln felt like he just didn't have the right talent to be good at. All he felt like he was good at was not holding grudges and helping his sisters when they are in a pickle. But Lincoln still didn't feel like it was a physical talent.

By looking on his laptop, he started to find out ways that boys like him would be interested in activites his age. Looking through all the genres of sports, boys designer fashion, and even music that he would like but so far Lincoln had found jack squat.

"UGH! Why can't I find something I'm good at!" Lincoln bellowed luckily not loud enough for the rest of the family members to hear. As that happened his computer gave him a suggestion for a specific talent that he could study and get used to on one of the links of the search.

This caught his eye and observed the strange link, it read in the google search underlined Hacking for Dummies Cheat Sheet. He clicked it and instantly read the info that was diplayed in his young eyes.

"Not all hacking is bad. The security testing covered in this book reveals security weaknesses or flaws in your computing setups. This Cheat Sheet provides you with quick references to tools and tips, alerts you to commonly hacked targets — information you need to make your security testing efforts easier." Lincoln read as he was already liking it, he was thinking that this could be an instant way to help his family with any computer problems.

So Lincoln made a quick note to study whatever he could when he gets home from school or any family activities, as well as keep it hidden from his nosy sisters. He wanted to be the best he could when it came to helpful computer hacking, and show his sisters he wasn't the quote on quote Man with a plan, but a very logical plan to help those in need.

* * *

 **3 months later**

As Lincoln was learning new steps of hacking, he was also learning ways to bypass firewalls of false pages and such. He was having so much fun studying his new hobby/talent he almost didn't hear his mom knock on the door.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you?" Rita asked as Lincoln almost fell out of his chair with a big yelp.

"Uh yeah, one sec!" He exclaimed as he minimized the google tab.

Rita noticed her only son was upset for the past 3 months and wanted to get to the bottom of this, even if she had to bring her husband into it as well which she didn't like to do, since she was closer to Lincoln than Lynn Sr was.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he noticed the look on his mothers face, he knew she had caught up to why he was so down in the dumps around the others.

"What's up mom. Am I in trouble?" Lincoln commented as he was nervous and thought she had found out.

"No no honey, it's just that...you've been really down for a while and I wanted to know why. Even called me and said that you've been down at school, even though you get your school work done your just down in the dumps. You know you can come to me or your father, right sweetie? Rita explained sadly

Lincoln never saw his mother like this before in front of him or the others. He also didn't want her to find out what he was really doing in his room on his computer.

"I know mom, I'm sorry if I didn't come to you or dad sooner." He replied in a sincere tone.

"Good, now get ready for dinner. We're having bacon cheeseburgers." Rita said as she kissed her son on the head and exited the room.

His smile fell a bit as he did as he was told by getting ready for dinner, he wanted to keep studying on hacking for dummies. Lincoln was already getting into bypassing secure databases, but he didn't want to upset his parents anymore and headed down to the smell of bacon and beef cooking.

* * *

 **Downstairs**

Lincoln made it to his seat as set down his food and began to chow down. As he got a piece of bacon in his mouth, Lana thought it'd be funny to fling a piece of burger at her twin, but without knowing Lily babbled something outloud and made Lana fire right at Lincoln. Rita and Lynn Sr heard a smack of food hitting something and got out of their seats to see hamburger right in the middle of Lincoln's face who was not a happy camper.

"Uh, that was meant for Lola, Lincoln." Lana said dumbfounded as she was pretty sure there was consequences coming her way.

"LANA LOUD! What have we told you about flinging food at your siblings!" Lynn Sr yelled as loud (no pun intended) as he could. "May I be excused from dinner, I'm not hungry now." Lincoln said softly but still enough for Rita and Lynn Sr to hear. "Sure sweetie, come on let's get you cleaned up." Rita sweetly said as she and Lincoln headed for the stairs.

Luna noticed how calm her brother was even though he took a piece of burger to the face. "You okay dude" Luna asked softly as she put her hand on his shoulder. And with the creepiest grin on his face, Lincoln replied in a eerie tone. "Just fine." As he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

Luna was now worried about her little brother, they had always had been close but something was eating Lincoln. She was even surprised that Lincoln took a burger to the face and didn't yell at Lana.

* * *

 **Upstairs Bathroom**

Lincoln was scrubbing the grease and pieces of ground beef off his face while Rita fetched new clothes since grease leaked down onto his clothing. "Lincoln. Look at me and listen good." Rita said in a stern voice. Lincoln was pretty sure now she had caught up to him to what he had said to the 15 year old rocker downstairs. "Yes ma'm. Am... I grounded or something? Lincoln squeaked out as he then saw his mother kneel down and wrap him in a hug. "Honey, your not in trouble, Okay. I want you to tell me what's eating you, is someone bothering you and you don't want to tell me. What's going on!?" Rita was close to tears now, she was now concerned for her only son and wanted to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco.

"I'm fine mom, nothing to worry about. I'm just tired right now and I guess I kinda said to Luna in a weird tone that I was fine. Like I said, nothing to worry about." Lincoln said while he hung his head down.

Rita felt his arms return the hug as she heard the bathroom door open and standing there was her husband.

"Lana is now grounded for the rest of the week for that stunt at dinner" Lynn Sr explained as he also sported a worried face as he saw Lincoln with new clothes on.

"You ok sport? I'm surprised you didn't go ape on Lana." He continued as Lincoln just walked past them like they weren't there at all.

"I'm very worried about him Lynn, he's been down for a while now. Even Mr. Huggins and his teachers are worried about him, he's getting his work done but Lincoln's just down all the time." Rita explained as she was beginning to worry if Lincoln might do something will regret.

"I don't know what to do honey, I just don't know." Lynn Sr replied as he rubbed his temples. He had never seen his only son like this before, and he wanted to also know what was going on. Unbeknownst to the parents, the rockstar of the family was eavesdropping in on the conversation and didn't sound happy. She was worried about Lincoln, they had always got along, they did have their moments where they got mad at each other but they loved each other no matter what.

* * *

 **Lincoln's Room**

Lincoln sat at the computer studying to bypass secure databases such as the tough ones. It was a bit tricky the first time Lincoln examined the way everything was, but after a while he got the hang of it. He now wanted to try out his new talent and see if it was worth the 3 months he studied.

He opened the program he was given a month back and began going to work on the site he was told to go to. He spent 5 minutes getting past little buggers in the site but managed to work around them until he saw a specific name on screen and info. Lincoln read it under his breath until he snapped out of it and noticed what he had hacked into.

"CIA Confidential Files for Nuclear Launch." Lincoln read as he panicked quietly while pushing it away and hyperventilating. "What am I gonna do?!" He cried under his breath as he knew what could lead to. Lincoln was young and didn't want to go to jail, but he knew if he didn't do the right thing, there would be hell coming his way. So Lincoln did the responsible thing... and called the CIA Headquarters.

Lincoln took the time to analyze what he had just done. He had wanted to get into hacking to help his family just in case of any computer problems, not to start cyber hacking. He did have a good talent of drawing comics and writing, but he didn't feel like that was good enough. He wanted to impress his whole family with his new talent so he can use it for the greater good.

He then looked up the CIA's number to turn himself in. Lincoln was only 11, but he didn't want the government coming after him and making it harder for him to get away from this. As he was dialing the number, Lincoln regret clicking on the Hacking for Dummies Cheat Sheet.

As far as Lincoln could remember of all the stupid stuff he did, this was the most stupidest thing he could have done in his young life. Tears started to form in his eyes as he pressed the green dial button, he was ready accept his punishment since he committed a Class B Felony which he could get 10 years in juvie.

Lincoln then heard a click on his phone and heard an adult male voice on the line and prepared to confess for what he did.

"C.I.A Headquarters, this is Agent Church, how can I help you?" Agent Church stated kindly.

"My name is Lincoln Loud, and I want to report a felony of Cyber Hacking." Lincoln replied with a hint of his voice cracking.

"Ok, Lincoln, do you know who hacked what and where?" Agent Church asked politely.

"I...I did. I hacked into your government mainframe and saw files that said something about launch codes." Lincoln explained as he was now scared for what was to come, he sniffled as felt tears dropping from his eyes.

"Lincoln, son, listen to me carefully. I want you to explain what happened and why, can you do that for me?" Agent Church explained in a soft voice.

"I did it because I thought I didn't have a good talent where it would draw good attention from my family at all. I mean I'm good at writing and drawing comics, but somewhere in my head, I feel like it's not enough and I feel like a dork for not trying new things that seem interesting to me. I guess what I did was the most stupidest thing on earth am I right?" Lincoln explained as he was starting to feel bad.

"Well, don't get me wrong that was stupid but at least your accepting responsibility. That's very logical thinking to do as soon as you commit the crime." Church said sincerely.

"And you should know that by now your 11 right?" Church asked curiously.

"Yes sir." Lincoln politely said.

"Ok, now you do know what's going to happen do you?" Church said sternly which frightened Lincoln a bit as he knew he was ready to face his punishment.

"Yes sir, I know what's going to happen." Lincoln replied as he was starting to cry again.

"Lincoln, don't cry ok. I'll help you get through this, do you understand?" Church commented softly.

Lincoln was now able to get himself under control as he dried his tears and blowed his nose. He put the phone back to his ear and continued his conversation with the agent.

"Yes, Agent Church. Who will be coming to get me?" Lincoln asked honestly.

"I will, I'll be bringing a warrant but it will say that you're willingly giving yourself up, ok? Church replied sternly.

"Ok, when will you be here." Lincoln asked the agent curiously.

"Well, I looked up your name on my computer and got your info. So I should be there tomorrow by 11:30 to 12 pm, sound good? He asked the 11 year old with generosity.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Do I tell my parents?" Lincoln asked with worry in his young voice.

"No, no, no. Let me deal with that, just get your computer with your charger and maybe a change of clothes for a couple nights. While your outside just wait for me around that time, ok?" Church instructed as Lincoln did as he was told.

"Yes sir. I'll be outside 10 minutes prior to 11:30." Lincoln stated as he got his computer plugged in since he hadn't charged it in hours, plus it was almost dead anyways.

"Good, now get some rest. I'll be there tomorrow...and Lincoln?" Church said generously.

"Yeah?" Lincoln replied with confusion.

"I appreciate you doing this...turning yourself in instead of running like most kids would." Church kindly commented.

Before Lincoln could reply, the call ended and he was now feeling a bit better. But still felt scared about being taken to jail by a CIA Agent. At least Agent Church was letting him get ready for tomorrow before being taken in, most agents wouldn't let others do the same.

As Lincoln was getting ready for bed in his pj's, he went downstairs to get something to drink and saw Lori at the table chatting with Bobby. The eldest member of the children look towards Lincoln and saw a sad look on his 11 year old face.

* * *

 **Downstairs Table**

"I'll call you back soon, Bobby." Lori said quickly before hanging up and tending to her only brother.

"Hey, Lincoln, I heard you've been upset this past couple months. Is everything okay?" Lori asked in a worried voice towards her upset brother.

"Everything is just fine, Lori." Lincoln stated flatly as he got a shocked look from his older sister.

"Lincoln, I know a sad face when I see it. Now please tell me what's going on." Lori anxiously waited for her brothers response as he swatted her hand away and pulled back angrily.

"GET OFF MY DANG BACK LORI! Jesus, can you ever stay out of my business... oh wait NOOO! You can't because you always are the meddling, rude, bossy and messed up sister that will never change!" Lincoln yelled so loud (no pun intended) that it caught Lori off guard and their parents' attention.

"What's going on out here?" The patriarch of the family exited his room as he was in his pj's ready for bed. Lincoln just ran up stairs wanting to get the night over with and let morning come. Rita noticed and went up the stairs after her only son to know what just happened between him and Lori.

Lynn Sr looked at Lori and exhaled. "Lori, he's been down for the past 3 months. I don't know why but just do me a favor and not set him off again, ok?" He explained as he sounded very worried indeed.

"Okay, whatever. I was just asking what's going on and he just flipped!" Lori exclaimed as she felt her phone vibrate. "I'm going to bed, night." The eldest daughter said to her father and he also went up the stairs to check on his son.

* * *

 **Outside Lincoln's Room**

Rita was just outside of Lincoln's room trying to talk to him the best she could but so far...nothing. Lynn Sr came up and had a crack at it.

"Son, can we talk about what happened downstairs please." Lynn Sr plead while Rita was doing the same.

"Sweetie, please come out. We're not mad, I promise, just come out and tell us what's going on." Rita explained while knocking as she was getting more worried by the second.

After no response, Lynn Sr finally made a decision. "Maybe we should just leave him alone for tonight. We'll check back with him tomorrow, ok Rita?" Lynn Sr said in defeat as the two headed downstairs for the night.

While the two headed downstairs, Lincoln was preparing for what was coming the next morning. He was glad that Agent Church was going to help him get through it, but he still scared that he was facing charges. He thought the best thing was to listen to the agents' advice and get some sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Lincoln woke up to the usual Loud House wake up with everyone doing their morning routines. The 11 year old decided to get everything out of the way and get ready to meet Agent Church around noon.

Lincoln got his shower stuff ready and went to the bathroom to find the line short. He raised his eyebrow in a suspicious way and noticed Leni walking in to shower, but he shrugged it off and continued his morning routine.

Lynn was drinking her cup of coffee when she spotted her brother walk past her to get cereal. She thought today was the perfect day to play soccer with her only brother but failed to notice the frown on his face.

"Sup, bro! You wanna play soccer with me after breakfast?" The athlete asked her brother in a excited voice only to be stopped by his hand in her face.

"First of all, I'm not in any mood today for sports, martial arts or any rough housing at all. You don't like it, don't beg or weep at me because it's not happening. You want to force me out there or threaten me in any way, shape or form I will go straight to mom and dad. Now get off my back." Lincoln said very sternly as he sported an angry look.

Lynn was ready to pounce her brother because of what he said but was also surprised it was this early in the morning he had such a fire built up in him.

"Let me tell you something dork-" Lynn was beginning to rant until she was stopped by her brother once more. And even worse Luna, Luan and the twins were now downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"Lynn, if your gonna swing at me, then DO IT! Because I'm going to tell you once and only once, I'm in no mood to play any type of stupid sports at all today. I have already got enough on my plate already as it is and if you keep pushing me, you are getting ready to walk into a hornets nest and you ain't got near a bit of net or spray!" Lincoln fumed once more as he heard gasps and oh's from the hidden siblings as he stomped up the stairs to depart later on.

The young athlete just stood in the kitchen dumbfounded as she never thought to hear her brother stand toe to toe with her and actually want her to hit him. She had never knew he had guts like this at all, and she hoped whatever was eating him died down soon.

* * *

 **Mid Morning Rolls Around**

Lincoln began to get his computer ready to meet Agent Church out on the porch until he got a call from an unknown number. He answered it and immediately recognized the voice.

"Lincoln, you there kid?" Agent Church asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm here...how'd you get my-" Lincoln began to ask until he was cut off by Church.

"I got your number from the office. Anyway, I'll be there in 10 minutes, ok?" Church explained kindly as Lincoln was now taking a deep breath in and out.

"Yes, sir. I'll be waiting outside." Lincoln replied with respect as the phone ended from the other side.

As that moment he did as he was told and headed downstairs with laptop in hand ready to meet Agent Church.

"It's for the best, at least he gave me his word he'll help me" Lincoln said under his breath as he headed out front to wait for the CIA Agent.

10 minutes passed and right on time, a black suburban with the CIA seal on the side of it. The driver door opened and out stood a bald man with a black suit, gun holster that poked out of his side and a had a cold look in his eyes. But they softened when he looked at Lincoln, and started walking towards him.

"Lincoln Loud?" The man asked curiously.

"Yes?" Lincoln responded frightened a bit.

"It's me, Agent Church. Here see my ID badge." Agent Church showed his badge to Lincoln who felt a bit relieved.

"Now, do you mind showing me what happened on your computer last night?" Agent Church said sternly.

 **A/N: Phew! What do you think is gonna happen to Lincoln? Anyway this is done, but there will be more to come and I really appreciate the positive feedback from the last chapter, let's see if I can get some more on this one! :D Also I have had some problems but hopefully I can fix it. Anyway thanks to Lentex for proofreading this and thanks to you all for reading and I shall see you in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. Fixing the Damages

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of One Loud Expendable. Now hopefully this will be going up as the next chapter, if not then I'll add this under what was updated like last night. Like before, I don't own The Loud House or The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. That's it for up here and I'll see you... AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Outfront**

As Lincoln was showing Agent Church how he had hacked into the mainframe, a certain pair of eyes were peeking out of the window. The eyes belonged to Luna and Rita who were surprised to see the man talking to Lincoln, Rita thought he knew better than to talk to strangers but the sight just felt...off.

"And after I managed to get past this fricking bugger and the firewall, before I knew it I was seeing the Launch Codes." Lincoln finished as he technically did everything as he did the night before. Agent Church was now very astonished to see it for himself in person as an 11 year old hacked into the US Governments Database.

"I'm very impressed that you actually took the time to study this and-" The agent was cut off due to a younger girls hollering.

"Who are you?!" The voice belonged to Luna who was followed by Rita.

"Yeah, and what are you doing on my property?!" Rita sounded like she was ready to tear the agent a new one until he spoke with a tone of voice Lincoln had never heard before.

"My name is Agent Church and I'm with the CIA ma'm. I'm here because I have a warrant for your son's arrest." Agent Church showed his badge and ID as he spoke with a clear stern tone that made the mother fear a bit.

"W-what do you mean _arrest_?" Rita asked with surprise and a hint of scaredness in her voice.

"Here's the warrant, a significant fresh arrest warrant out of the building before I left." Church explained as he turned to Lincoln who knew what to do.

"M-mom, I can explain what he's talking about." Lincoln told his mother as he plucked up courage and explained everything.

"I did it because I thought I didn't have a good talent where it would draw good attention from you, dad or the girls. I mean I'm good at writing and drawing comics, but somewhere in my head, I feel like it's not enough and I feel like a dork for not trying new things that seem interesting to me. I then found Cyber Hacking and thought it could help with something like PC problems. But _boy_ was I wrong, I spent months learning the ways of hacking and somehow I found myself hacking into the CIA mainframe and...here we are. But I found the responsibility in myself to report what I did to Church here." Lincoln explained as he drew in a deep breath.

Rita was on the verge of crying at that moment. Her only son committed a big felony but _actually_ admitting he did it, she taught her kids to know what to do and what not to do. Lincoln knew he screwed up, and she wanted to help him but there was nothing she could do at that moment.

"I know I screwed up big time, and if you hate me because of what I did... I understand." Lincoln continued until his mother came up and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Luna wasn't gonna stand there and let her brother be taken to jail like this, she didn't want her little brother to go to jail.

"YOUR NOT TAKING MY BRO ANYWHERE DUDE!" Luna screamed at the agent who wasn't phased at all, but now upset.

"Listen here rockstar, your brother is doing the right thing by turning himself in. If he was to run from this whole thing and be caught, he would be serving 30 years in a state penitentiary. But I told him I'd help him get through, so the good thing is he will most likely be serving around 9 to 10 years." Church finished as the rest of the sisters started to come outside to see what was going on.

"Mom, what's going on out here? And who's this bald guy?" Lori said confused as her dad came out also asking the same question.

"I'll explain this one in short terms. Your son committed a big felony by hacking into our CIA mainframe, but did the right thing by calling me and explaining what he did, and here I am by arresting him. But I gave him my word that I will help him get through this." Church finished explaining the 2nd time as Lynn Sr was now controlling to keep himself under control by not crying out loud (no pun intended).

"So Lincy is in trouble with you?" Lola asked in a scared tone seeing her brother in trouble with someone else than their parents.

"Yes, he's in big trouble, Lola is it?" Church replied to the princess as she stood shocked that he knew her name.

"How...how do you know her name?" The patriarch asked really concerned.

"While I was talking to Lincoln last night, I looked up his name on the computer which is what we are supposed to do whenever we get a call about a tip or someone who is turning themselves in, and saw the names of his siblings and pictures. So that's how I know Lola." Church explained as he faced Lincoln with a soft face.

"Go upstairs and get a pair of clothes for the night and something to read, k?" Church told Lincoln as he did as he was told. Lincoln made it to the door and saw Leni and the others and put on a sad face while mouthing _I'm sorry._

"Now Rita and Lynn Sr, I'll be explaining what's going to happen to him as he's getting his stuff." Church instructed as he started to explain.

 **Upstairs**

Lincoln got a grocery bag for a spare shirt and pants to get ready to go, until the door opened to reveal Luna who had tears dripping down her face. Lincoln raised his eyebrows and began to say something until she stopped him, pulled him into a caring hug and just let it out.

"Why did...you do this dude?! WHY?!" Luna shrieked as Lincoln tried to get out of the hug because he never saw his sister (the one he was close to for all these years) freak out like this.

"I know sorry isn't cutting this one Luna, and I understand what I got to do now, trust me. I know you don't like it and _believe me_ , I don't like it either. But at least Agent Church gave me his word that I'll be only serving 9 to 10 years, and not 30. I know kids do stupid things all the time, but I know this is got to be the most stupidest thing I've ever done." Lincoln said as he saw Luna starting to wipe away snot, makeup and tears from her face.

"Now, I could get out early if I have good behavior, but I'll have to wait and see. I understand your mad at me and you have the right to be but this is something I have to face alone." Lincoln finished explaining as he grabbed his bag of overnight clothes and one of his comics and left for downstairs but not without one hug towards Luna.

Luna noticed this and hugged him again while Lincoln said the most loving words ever that would have made the other sisters mad.

"I love you Luna, your my favorite of all the girls. I'll be safe while on the inside, I promise love." Lincoln said in his best british accent as Luna just smiled and returned the kind words.

'Thanks mate, you be careful in there. I don't want no wanker to stab you." Luna replied as they pulled away from the hug.

Lincoln started to almost cry as he grabbed Bun Bun and headed towards Lisa and Lily's room. He entered the room and put Bun Bun in Lily's crib, tucked him in and made it downstairs again.

 **Outfront**

Lincoln made it out front to his sisters who were crying because their only brother was heading to prison. The quote on quote "Man with a plan" was leaving the Loud House for a decade, it was a sad sight to see indeed. Lily didn't even know what was going on because she was only an infant and was not aware of the situation her big brother was in.

Lincoln hugged all of his sisters goodbye as he heard their "take care Lincoln" or "be careful Lincoln", until he heard Agent Church behind him.

"Time to go Lincoln." Church said as he heard Lincoln's sisters cry even harder. Lincoln knew he was going to grow up alone without his sisters or parents by his side, it was going to be a hard 9 to 10 years, but he was doing the right thing by calling Church in the first place.

Before Lincoln made his way with Church towards the suburban, he handed Lola a note and whispered to the little princess.

"Don't open it until later." Lincoln said as he they heard the familiar words from Church.

"Lincoln Loud, your being placed under arrest for CyberHacking, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?" Agent Church finished reading the miranda rights to Lincoln as he placed the cuffs on him.

Rita cried on her husband's shoulders as he tried to comfort her the best he could, but nothing was working as her only son was being taken away from her.

Lincoln was placed in the front passenger seat of the suburban with his hands cuffed in front of him. Agent Church went back to Rita and Lynn Sr and explained the information he was told earlier before arrival by his supervisors.

"Lincoln will have a private trial in Virginia since it was banned here in Michigan. So in order for him to stay in touch with you guys, I'll let him skype you guys or video chat just so he's not alone." Church finished as they family sighed with a bit of relief.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take him to the CIA Headquarters in Virginia." The agent said as he walked off towards his suburban to take Lincoln away.

"What does private trial mean?" Lana asked of the she heard from the agent.

"It means to not be tried publicly in a court of law." The child prodigy explained in simple words to her older sister.

As the agent reached the vehicle, he felt bad that Lincoln was being taken away. But good thing he came prepared with plan, and he hoped Lincoln would take this offer than prison.

Lincoln rolled down the window waved goodbye as he saw his family cry like there was no tomorrow. He then rolled it back up as he heard the suburban start up, he looked in the side mirror as he saw Mr. Grouse walking up to his mother and father.

"What's going on Loud?" The old man asked in a gentle tone as he saw the CIA Agent put Lincoln in the government marked vehicle.

"Lincoln is being arrested for CyberHacking. He hacked into the CIA mainframe and even called them admitting he did it instead of becoming a fugitive." Lori explained as Mr. Grouse raised an eyebrow after hearing that info. He had always thought Lincoln would never get into trouble with the law, but this was more than a run in with the law. This was with the government for pete sakes!

The suburban began to depart as Leni was about to run after it and get Lincoln back when she was pulled back by her parents.

"I WANT LINCY BACK! DON'T TAKE HIM! PLEASE!" Leni pleaded as she was held back by her mother and father.

"Leni, stop! What's done is done! Do you understand!?" Rita bellowed as her children began to head back inside one by one and Mr. Grouse headed back to his house. Lynn Jr was sitting on the steps feeling like total crap, because she never felt like she was ever nicer to Lincoln especially this morning at breakfast.

She should have left him alone but instead she had to go bother him and upset him. Now he committed a felony and is now going to prison instead of being at home with his family.

 **In the Suburban**

Lincoln was sitting up front next to Church in a pair of handcuffs while Church was driving away lost in his thoughts. It was quiet until Church gave him a key for...his handcuffs!

"Here, you can uncuff yourself." Church said kindly as he saw Lincoln whip his head towards him with wide eyes.

"W-what? I thought I was going to jail." Lincoln replied confused as he didn't get the picture. He hacked into the CIA mainframe, called Church to admit to him, showed up at his house, he was his handcuffs not even 10 minutes and now he is free of the cuffs and wanting to hear what Church's response was.

"I'm not arresting you, you're too nice of a kid to go to jail. But...I do have a job oppertunity for you, if your interested in picking that over going to jail. Plus, you'll be making money... _big money_." Church explained as he chuckled when he saw Lincoln's expression change to a calm face.

"I'm listening. What's the job?" Lincoln asked Church as they were driving down the main street.

"I'll explain later don't worry, but I was wondering...is there a nice place to get a burger or something, I'm starving!?" Church commented as Lincoln chortled at the bald agent.

"Yeah, there's the Burpin' Burger not far from here that we can get a burger at." Lincoln finished as he heard Church just laugh like it was the funniest joke in the world.

"Wow! Hehe, that is just a stupid name for a burger place, no offense Lincoln." Church said as he got himself under control.

"It's fine. I'm just curious what the job is, but I understand." Lincoln replied as they drove towards the Burpin' Burger to eat.

 **At Burpin' Burger**

Lincoln and Church pulled in front of the place and made their way inside. As they got to the counter, they ordered their food and took a seat at a booth.

"Now, the job is pretty good for you. It pays well and you'll doing this job for 10 years, but... you have to kill bad people that the government want _dead_." Church whispered the best he could since there were a bit of people in the restaurant.

Lincoln's eyes went wide at the last sentence. He didn't want to get blood on his hands from this whole ordeal and be known as a killer, but this was better than being in prison.

"K-kill them!? You want me to kill people?" Lincoln whispered with fear in his voice.

"These people are dangerous towards the USA, Lincoln. You see, there are so much bad people out there in the third world kid, that you don't even know exist. There are bomb makers, canibals, weapon sellers and the whole whazoo! Now, this team you'll be working with are a bunch of mercenaries who have their own thing such as blowing stuff up, killing people with knives, breaking necks and shattering kneecaps. You'll be their hacker and be trained in martial arts, firearms and how to use all types of equipment that real soldiers use. They call themselves, The Expendables, so think of yourself as a...Jr Expendable." Church explained as he took a bite of his burger.

Lincoln was surprised that people like this actually existed. The government sent in mercernaries to take out people who were a threat to the US. He knew it was better than prison and being on lockdown 22 hours a day.

"I'll do it." Lincoln said as he saw Church's face light up.

"Great, now you better eat before we go, Ok." Church replied as he continued his burger.

Lincoln nodded and dug in to his food as they talked about some things they had in common to the things they regret.

 **10 Minutes Later**

The two were done eating, got a drink to go and headed out the door towards the suburban. Church felt like it would have been rude for Lincoln to not say goodbye to his friends, so he made a decision.

"You know anyone else you want to say goodbye to?" Church asked the 11 year old with kindness.

Lincoln thought of the two people that he cared about most, they were Ronnie Anne and Clyde. He wanted to say goodbye to them so they didn't go breaking down his door and bombard his siblings with questions like "Where's Lincoln?" and such.

"Yeah there is. My friend Clyde and my...girlfriend Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said deeply embarrassed and was blushing.

"I see you scoring a girl now are you! Hehe, don't worry I won't embarrass you. I'm not a rude person...only to people who are pushing my buttons." Church finished as Lincoln punched in the address of Clyde and Ronnie Anne that Lincoln gave him into the navigation system.

 **Clyde's House**

Church pulled the suburban up in front of the nice house to lead Lincoln to the door. He took his handcuffs out and cuffed him again to make it look like Lincoln was arrested.

"Now say what you need to say very quickly to your friend Clyde, then we go to your girlfriend's house, you do the same and then we head to the airport hanger so we can get out of dodge, ok?" Church instructed the plan to the 11 year old as he nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I guess this is a better option than prison." Lincoln said as they approached the front door.

Church rung the doorbell and heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Coming!" The voice hollered as they waited patiently for the door to open.

Seconds later the door swung open to a tall white male standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Can I help y-oh hey Lincoln. Who's this?" Howard asked the white haired kid as the agent stepped forward to identify himself.

"My name is Agent Church and I'm with the CIA and Lincoln here was placed under arrest for a big time felony. I gave him the option to come say goodbye to his friend and we were wondering if he was here." Church finished explaining as another voice was heard in the house.

"Dad, what's going on, who you talking...to?" Clyde asked with confusion as he saw Lincoln in a pair of handcuffs and was not happy.

"Lincoln! What happened! What did you do!" Clyde had so many questions it got to the point Church had to put an end to the verbal rant.

"SHUTUP!" Church roared as Lincoln backed away slightly before hand. Clyde and his dad covered their ears due to Church's scream.

"Clyde, I committed a big felony, after I found out what I did at that moment I called Church at the CIA. So I'm doing the right thing, by turning myself in...I'm sorry buddy." Lincoln explained with a tear in his eye as Clyde wrapped him in a heart warming hug.

Clyde and Lincoln have been close for a long time, and this sight was very heart breaking in their friendship. The feeling of a close friend who is kind of like a sibling to you, being arrested is very hard to watch and take in.

"We need to go Lincoln." Church told him with a soft hand on his shoulder and Clyde tightened his grip on Lincoln and wouldn't let go.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM! PLEASE!" Clyde wailed as he felt his dad try to pry his hands off of Lincoln. Harold came out due to the commotion and helped his husband with Clyde.

"Clyde, I'm sorry. I gotta go, I'll do my time and come straight back. That I promise, ok buddy." Lincoln calmly said as Clyde silently nodded as the two headed to the suburban.

They got in, and as Church started the car, Lincoln rolled down the window and waved towards Clyde. They pulled away and left towards the next destination, Ronnie Anne's house. This wasn't going to be easy for Lincoln and he knew it.

 **At Ronnie Anne's House**

The suburban pulled in front of Ronnie Anne's house as Lincoln prepared how to break the news to the tomboy. Church noticed a nervous look on the 11 year olds face and raised his eyebrows.

"You ok?" Church asked the boy with concern.

"Yeah, it's just...Ronnie Anne is a tough tomboy and she can be a bit rough with punches when she hears bad news." Lincoln explained as he winced at punches part, he loved her and she loved him but there were times where she can be a bit rough.

"Wow. Well, just don't worry about telling them. I'll tell them, just stay in here with the AC and listen to the radio and I'll deal with it. If she wants to say goodbye to you, then I'll let her come to the car, ok?" Church said as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

Church got out of the car, and walked towards the front door and rung the doorbell. After a minute or so, the door opened to a hispanic teenager who raised his eyebrows to the agent.

"Can I help you sir?" The hispanic teenager asked concerned.

"Yes, my name is Agent Church and I'm from the CIA. I have Lincoln Loud with me who, _long story short,_ hacked into our secure database and saw some files that were confidential, and he did the right thing by calling us and turning himself in. Now I've brought him here to say his goodbyes to his friend Ronnie Anne Santiago, is she here?" Church explained as he heard a younger girl's voice chirp from inside the house.

"Bobby, who's at the door?" The voice got closer to reveal a hispanic girl around Lincoln's age, with a purple hoodie, teeth similar to Lincoln's, and a ponytail.

"I take it your Ronnie Anne? There's someone here who wants to say goodbye to you." Church said as the little hispanic girl stepped to one side to see Lincoln in handcuffs and in the front seat of the government marked vehicle. Her eyes went wide and she gritted her teeth at the agent who didn't seemed to fear one bit.

"What is he doing in your car with HANDCUFFS ON!" Ronnie Anne screamed as Church set his hand on his service pistol as an act of preparing to draw it.

The hispanic children stepped back in fear as they knew what the agent almost did due to Ronnie Anne's outburst.

"I'm giving you this chance to say goodbye to Lincoln, and you're gonna scream at me! I'll just take him now since you're gonna act like that." Church exclaimed as he then prepared to depart, but not without hearing the older hispanic boy's voice.

"WAIT! We'll say our goodbyes so you can be on your way." Bobby said towards the agent as Ronnie Anne just kept quiet and walked towards the black vehicle.

Church then opened the door and Lincoln stepped out with handcuffs on. Church then got on one knee and whispered something to Lincoln.

"You can tell her what's really going on, if she can keep a secret then you can trust her. Make sure you tell her that, ok?" Church instructed as he saw Lincoln nodding slowly.

Church then went towards Bobby and pulled him to the side to talk to him about Lincoln's _arrest._

Ronnie Anne was tapping her foot waiting for Lincoln to spill the beans. And she was not a happy camper either, she was very furious indeed.

"Ronnie Anne, what I'm about to tell you is a secret. It cannot be revealed to Bobby, you're family or mine. You have to promise me this!" Lincoln pleaded in a whisper that only Ronnie Anne heard.

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me what happened." Ronnie said as she softened her gaze and let the info fill her ears.

"Long story short, I hacked into the CIA mainframe, saw files that were top secret, called them to turn myself in, Agent Church made it look like he was arresting me in front of my family and when we left the house we went to Burpin' Burger and offered me a job to help the government by doing the _exact_ same thing instead of going to jail. So I took the offer, but you cannot tell _anybody_ , no matter what they do to get you to spill the beans. Just lie and say that I'm jail, I know they won't like it but this is better than me going to jail and fearing for my life." Lincoln explained as he took a breath in and out.

Ronnie stood there with wide eyes and mouth open even a fly could get in and make himself comfortable.

"I know you hate me right now for doing this type of thing, and I don't blame you but I did this because I thought my other talents weren't good enough to catch the attention of my family. So I thought helpful computer skills would work, but...I guess not." Lincoln said as he was going to cry until Ronnie Anne kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Be careful out there, Lame-O. If your able to, call me on facechat." Ronnie Anne smiled as she saw Lincoln shoot the same smile back at her.

"Time to go kid." Church said as Lincoln nodded in disapointment. Lincoln waved at Ronnie Anne as she had a hurt face but was still strong.

"Be careful on the inside little bro." Bobby said sincerely as he saw Lincoln enter the suburban with the agent.

The government vehicle started up and departed the scene as Lincoln watched in the mirror of the house getting smaller and smaller. Church saw the upset look on the 11 year old's face and decided to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, at least you won't be alone while you're in New Orleans with these guys. You'll get the chance to facechat your family and her too." Church comforted Lincoln as he saw a smile on the white haired kid's face.

"Now, we're heading to a private hanger where I got my guys waiting for me with a private jet. We're heading to New Orleans so you can meet these guys and get started, but I'll also get your school paperwork transfered over to the public school system they have over there." Church explained as Lincoln looked a bit happier as he took in the info.

 **25 Minutes Later**

The two arrived at the hanger to see 2 men in black suits and black glasses on. Church nodded to the two of them and they opened the jet door and lowered the steps for the two to board.

"Come on Lincoln." Church said as Lincoln grabbed his bag of spare clothes and Ace Savvy comic book.

As the two boarded the plane, Lincoln was amazed by the interior of the private jet. He had never been on a private aircraft before, to be honest, it _felt amazing!_

"Wow, this is cool!" Lincoln exclaimed as he heard Church chuckle.

"Yep, it's an Eclipse 500. A very nice private jet for people no more than 3. No get settled in, it's gonna be about 3 to 4 hours before we arrive in New Orleans." Church explained as he took a seat and settled down.

Lincoln did the same as they heard the plane began to fire up and warm up. He was wondering if being around a bunch of highly trained mercenaries is going to be worth it than being in prison. _Of course it's going to be worth it, you'll be fine_ he thought as they felt the plane moving out of the hanger and out onto the runway.

All Lincoln could do right now was sit back, relax, and read his comic while the plane made it's way into the sky.

 **A/N: WOW! Lot's of work, but chapter 2 is done. Now I must let you know in this story, Mr. Church is nice to Lincoln but the same way to The Expendables. So no whining or else DON'T READ! Anyway I gotta get going but I shall see you later...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	3. A Job Offering & New Home

**A/N: Happy New Years! Wow 2018 is already here, I can't believe it. Anyway here is Chapter 3 of One Loud Expendable, in this one you'll see the characters that are the icing on the cake (kinda). I don't own The Loud House or The Expendables whatsoever. Anyway enough of me talking, I'll see you...AT THE BOTTOM!**

"Lincoln...kid wake up." Church shook Lincoln lightly as the 11 year old opened his eyes to see the agent standing there with a grin on his face.

"Did we land yet?" Lincoln asked with a big yawn as he rubbed his left eye as he was waking up from his nap.

"They just said we're going to land in 15 minutes. So you might wanna get your things ready before we land." Church instructed as Lincoln nodded and put his comic book away and sat back ready for the plane to land.

 **New Orleans Airspace**

As the small Eclipse 500 made it's way into the small hanger in an off grid airspace just outside of New Orleans. The two got off the jet and made their way towards another black government marked vehicle, they got in and left the small runway.

As the suburban was driving towards Crescent City, Lincoln was wondering what the team of mercenaries would be like. He didn't want to go meet them and they start to hate him since he's a child still.

"What are these guys like, Church?" Lincoln asked out of curiousity. Church then turned his head slightly and put on a stern face which Lincoln scooted towards the door.

"These guys I heard can really fu-mess stuff up when it comes to them being on missions." Church explained as he caught himself when he almost used the "F" word by replacing it. "If there is work that comes by me, I call their recruitment liaison to give them the work. The leader is a vietnam veteran and is one _tough_ dude, but...he doesn't scare me one bit. Because he knows I can throw him and his little gang of psychotic mutts in the deepest, darkest hole in Gitmo, no sunlight whatsoever." Church explains as Lincoln looked very worried by the agent's choice of words.

"Wow, that is very dark I must say so myself. Lucy would have love to listen to this." Lincoln commented as Church raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Lincoln then turned to Church and explained who Lucy was since he didn't notice her at the house.

"Lucy is the quiet goth girl of the family, she likes to pop up and scare us and read Edgar Allen Poe. But other than that, she loves us no matter what. I even took the blame for her when she clogged the toilet with a Princess Pony book, so my sisters wouldn't make her the laughing stock of the family." Lincoln said as he looked down in emabarassment while waiting for Church to laugh at him.

"Lincoln, what you did...that took some balls. To help your younger sister not be humiliated and taking the blame." Church kindly stated to Lincoln as he started to tear up.

"Yeah, I took the blame, got grounded, and became the laughing stock of my sisters. But it was worth it to keep Lucy from being humiliated." Lincoln explained as he saw Church's expression change in an instant.

"Your parents grounded you clogging a fucking toilet! Are you kidding me!" Church said in a scary tone as Lincoln started shaking from the agent's outburst.

As Church noticed Lincoln shaking, he pulled the vehicle over at a nearby gas station to apologize and even let him get a drink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you or cuss in front of you. I sometimes get so mad that I yell without knowing who's around me." Church apologized as Lincoln relaxed himself.

"It's ok, I've heard worse from my older sister Lori. And yeah, they grounded me over a clogged toilet. I accepted it and just took my punishment while the others laughed at me." Lincoln stated as Church nodded and opened the door.

"I understand, now why don't we get a drink to hold us off until we get to the hotel we'll be in for the night, ok." Church explain softly as Lincoln nodded and opened his door.

As the two went to get a soda from the gas station, a certain family was drowning in tears in Royal Woods.

 **Loud Residence**

The rest of the Loud Family were crying like there was no tomorrow at all. They missed Lincoln so much, even though they were a bit mad at him for what he did they still missed him.

Rita had gone through 2 boxes of tissue since she was the one crying the most. Her only son had committed a felony and was taken by the government, she was mad at him but never enough to hate him. She and Lincoln were very close, she never expected her baby boy to do this type of crime.

Lola still held the note that Lincoln gave her before he departed. She was told not to open it until later, and it _was_ later, it had been 3 hours since he gave her the note and she was wondering what was on the note.

Lynn Sr was wiping his eyes from the tears until he saw Lola with the note in her hands. He walked up to her and raised his brow with confusion.

"What's it say?" Lynn Sr asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Lola perked up when she heard her father ask her about the note Lincoln gave her. She decided to read it and just get the weights off her shoulder.

"It says _Take care of Bun-Bun for me_." Lola read as she cried while mascara ran down her face and onto her dress. Lynn Sr took the time to comfort his daughter with a soothing hug as she returned the hug but just couldn't stop crying.

Lisa was in her room too upset to even start an experiment because of her older brother being hauled off. The other siblings knew she doesn't partake in human emotions but she couldn't stop herself from crying when Lincoln was being arrested.

Lori and Leni were locked in their room and were not coming out anytime soon. They had pushed a pillow to their faces and let it out, makeup and tears ruined their pillows but they didn't care at all. All they wanted was Lincoln back, safe and sound.

Luna was in her room crying like their was no tomorrow, she (like her mother) went through lots of tissues. She wanted her little gentleman home, not in prison with gang members preying around him. She felt ashamed in Lincoln for committing the crime, but the other was proud because he did the right thing by being honest and not running from his problems.

Luan walked into her and Luna's room and saw her wiping her nose. Luan had the most depressed look on her face, not even a good pun could cheer that face up.

"Do you think he'll be alright in there?" Luan asked her roommate/sister. Luna raised her eyebrows and looked at her sister.

"I hope so Lu, I hope so." Luna replied as she felt more tears coming down her face. Luan noticed and pulled the rockstar into a hug and comforted her.

Lana was playing with Lily while she was teaching her what tools were with plastic kid tools. She was trying to focus on the task in hand when she started crying again. Lily just stood there with her blanket and sucked her thumb not understanding the situation that occured earlier, probably because she was asleep earlier.

Lucy couldn't get a single word done for her poem due to the predicament that happened outfront. Every time she wrote down a word, she erased it due to either it not being good enough or not thinking it would work in the poem. This was caused by not having Lincoln beside her and helping her find good rhymes to finish the poem.

Lynn Jr was out back throwing the ball against the tree as she wiped tears away from her face. The athlete never wanted to cry in front of her sisters, but this time she cried along with her sisters while the only other guy was taken away, her brother Lincoln.

The Loud family felt miserable without Lincoln (Man with a plan) at the house. And it was going to suck without him there. But what they didn't know, Lincoln was safe and sound with Agent Church. Lincoln would also be going to school in New Orleans too, and just live his normal life as well.

 **Meanwhile with Lincoln**

"I never knew there was such a drink called _The Graveyard_!" Lincoln exclaimed happily as Church chuckled at the 11 year olds response.

"Yep, it's a soda where you every flavor in a cup and _BOOM_ , you got a graveyard." Church explained as they both had their drinks in hand while getting in the vehicle.

They were still 5 miles away from the hotel in New Orleans they would be staying at for the night. Church cranked the car, put it in gear and they set off towards the hotel.

"Are there any public schools here that I'll like?" Lincoln asked innocently towards the agent.

"Yes there is actually. One of the schools here is so nice, I think you'll really like. The name of it is called Benjamin Franklin Elementary, it's a public school and has lot's of good feedback." Church explained as Lincoln's eyes lit up with excitement from the news.

"So I'd be going to school soon!?" Lincoln asked with excitement as the agent just chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, but if your needed for missions in the morning, then you'll be staying home from school." Church replied as Lincoln's smile turned to a frown as he was wondering what he would be calling home for the next 10 years.

"Who will I be staying with?" Lincoln asked out of curiosity when Church's eyes moved to Lincoln and then back to the road.

"I'll ask the leader of the mercenaries if one of his guys can be your guardian for the being. If not, then I'll threathen him, no biggie." Church explained as Lincoln nodded with a simple blank stare.

 **Hotel Parking Lot**

As Church pulled the suburban into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn hotel, Lincoln got out with his stuff, stretched and looked around at the scenery. He couldn't believe New Orleans would be so beautiful. It was full of music (mostly jazz), sights and even the smell of cuisine hit his nostrils _and boy did it smell amazing_!

Church got out and grabbed a duffel bag with his pair of clothes in it. He had a pair of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt inside as well as clean socks, he then motioned for Lincoln to follow him to the front desk. Lincoln then followed him into the front lobby of the hotel, as they reached the front desk, a man in his late 20's to early 30's noticed Church and Lincoln walking towards the desk and instantly puts on a smile.

"Welcome to Holiday Inn, how can I help you?" The man greeted with cheerfully towards Church as he didn't show a smile back.

"I need 1 room with 2 beds please." Church explained as the man typed on his computer looking for a room matching the one Church was needing. A small grin grew on the mans face as the computer beeped once, indicating there was 1 room available.

"Good news for you sir, there is one room available and it'll be $90 per night." The man said to Church as he handed him the money, until Church spoke again.

"I'm only here for the night with my kid." Church half lied as the man understood and nodded while handing him the room key.

"Thanks alot, come on Lincoln." Church softly said to Lincoln as he waved towards the man at the counter, who waved back and called to them.

"Have a nice stay!" The man hollered as they didn't turn around due to them already being at the elevator. They made it to the 2nd floor due to the stairs just being cleaned and slippery, Church opened the door with the room key, put his bag down on one bed as Lincoln set his laptop and bag of clothes with his comic book on the bed.

"You pack some pj's right?" Church asked him as he got his pj's out, while Lincoln stood there in embarrasment. _I forgot my dang pj's_ Lincoln thought, he knew it would be so embarrassing to explain how he forgot his sleep wear.

"I sort of...forgot to pack them." Lincoln managed to slip out quickly as he blushed deeply and kept his head down. Church sighed and looked towards him with care like he was in his care full time.

"You were small, right?" Church asked as Lincoln raised his head in confusion, he didn't expect Church to be this caring towards him.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I forgot to pack my pj's." Lincoln confessed as Church spoke quickly which got the 11 year olds attention.

"Hey hey hey, it's not your fault. I'll go get you some from the Walmart up the road, ok?" Church softly explained as Lincoln just hugged him as if Church was more like a father to him than Lynn Sr.

Church happily returned the hug, he never had children nor the balls to go up to a woman he liked and ask her out. So he was surprised to see this reaction from Lincoln, even though he had yelled in front of him to his parents.

"Can I trust you to stay in this room, until I get back?" Church asked the boy as he got a nod from him.

"Yeah, my parents let me and my sisters stay home alone all the time. Plus, I'm usually quiet while I'm in my room at home just reading comics and such." Lincoln replied as Church chuckled a bit, grabbed the room key and headed for the door.

"They have free wifi here, plus the tv has plenty to watch on it. So, just entertain yourself until I get back, I'll even grab us drinks at Walmart so we don't have to use the minifridge." Church explained as Lincoln nodded and got his laptop open to put the wifi password from the card that was on the nightstand.

He sat on his bed while getting it setup while an idea hit him.

"I'll call Ronnie Anne and let her know where I am. But I better text her first so Bobby doesn't see the hotel background." Lincoln said with happiness, as he texted Ronnie Anne.

 _Hey Ronnie, you there?-Lincoln_

He waited a couple minutes as he then heard a message on the chat.

 _Yep, go ahead.-Ronnie Anne_

 _I just arrived in New Orleans a while ago, I'm at a hotel with Agent Church as we speak for the night.-Lincoln_

 _Oh, ok. Can we call, Bobby is out right now and I have the house to myself.-Ronnie Anne_

 _Sure.-Lincoln_

He then saw the incoming call icon on his computer screen and clicked it. He then saw her with a small grin on her face, which cheered him up.

"You good Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne asked with kindness.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just worried about the others, I hope they don't find out the truth." Lincoln said a bit worried as Ronnie put on a stern face.

"They won't find out Lincoln, trust me. If they try to snoop around here, I'll put them in their place." Ronnie said as she cracked her knuckles while Lincoln chuckled slightly.

"That's Ronnie Anne Santiago for you folks!" Lincoln said sarcastically as Ronnie just shook her head with a small blush on her face.

"I don't like what the job is Lincoln, but...at least you're not in jail serving 30 years. Am I right." Ronnie explained as Lincoln sighed at the first part.

"I know, but I don't go into the field until I'm 17. But I gotta be trained by these guys, mentally and physically. I hope they accept me into the group, I don't want Church sending them into a hole in Gitmo." Lincoln explained as Ronnie raised her eyebrows due to Lincoln's explaination.

"Where's _Gitmo_?" She asked full of confusion as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders wondering the same thing.

"I have...no idea. He just told me that because he said the leader doesn't scare him and that he can put him and his mutts in a deep dark hole in Gitmo." Lincoln replied as she stared at him with a blank stare.

"Anyway Lame-O, I gotta go. But message me before you hit the sack, k." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln now wore a frown on his face.

"Ok...I...I love you." Lincoln managed to throw out as he looked at Ronnie with a huge blush on his face.

Ronnie just giggled a bit and said the words Lincoln was waiting to hear.

"Your such a dork, but...I love you too Lincoln." Ronnie replied with her own blush on her face.

Lincoln then waved goodbye as she ended the call, leaving Lincoln half happy and the other half a bit sad. But he knew this was for the best, so he decided to make a decision.

He decided it was time to...man up (the best he could) and do the job when it was time. But for now, he would enjoy the silence and read his comic book or maybe even watch TV. He had a feeling in his gut, that the mercernaries won't accept him, but there was another feeling he had, they might accept him and train him. All he had to do was wait until Church introduced him to the leader. But for now...tv and comics was first!

 **A/N: Phew! Glad you made it, anyway I want to thank Flagg1991 for giving me assistance on this. Also what do you think the leader will say to Lincoln when they meet? You'll just have to find out, also I used Church's threat from the Expendables 2, but this will be repeated towards Barney when the time comes. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you later...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	4. Meeting the Boss

**A/N: Hey guys, we are starting 2018 with a bang aren't we! Anyway you know the drill, I don't own Loud House or The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. Anywho, enough of me chatting and onto the chapter...SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln was currently watching an action movie that he randomly found while surfing the tv. It seemed interesting to him, it had guns, explosions and gruesome killings (nothing that was on Lucy's interest level). He then heard the room door open to reveal Church with a couple walmart bags in his hands.

"Hey, you found something good on tv?" Church asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, just an action movie, with explosions and such." Lincoln explained with expression as he motioned an explosion motion with his hands.

Church cocked his eyebrows and asked a simple question that an action movie would have.

"Even with guns?" Church asked with a evil grin as Lincoln looked at him with a weird expression.

"Yeah, it has guns." Lincoln said with a confused look as Church pulled out his Glock 22 but took out the magazine, made sure there were no bullets in the chamber and put the gun on safety. He held the gun out for Lincoln to admire with pure awesomeness, Lincoln mouthed _cool_ so quietly that even for some reason Church heard it.

"Here, you can hold it. I'll be getting you one of these for when you go on your first mission, ok?" Church explained as Lincoln handed the firearm back to the agent as he holstered it.

"Ok, you got some other stuff at walmart?" Lincoln said surprisingly as he eyed the bags Church had brought.

"Oh right, I got you some basic blue plaid pajama bottoms with a white t-shirt. I also got us some drinks and granola bars just in case we get hungry or thirsty during the night. But we'll be going to one of the nearby restaurant soon to get food, ok." Church replied as Lincoln put on a warm smile and got his new pj's out, put them to the side and got ready to go eat dinner.

The two exited their room as they made their way out to the suburban to go get food. Church was thinking of Mexican food, but he didn't know what Lincoln wanted.

"What are you the mood to eat tonight?" Church asked with care as he could tell Lincoln was thinking.

"How about... mexican. That sounds really good!" Lincoln exclaimed as Church chortled and looked at him with expression.

"I was thinking the _exact_ same thing. We have some things in common, not just things we like to do but also favorite foods too." Church explained as he then thought of the perfect mexican place to eat at.

"There's this mexican joint not far from here that we can try, it's called Johnny Sanchez. I heard it's really good from a couple of agents that work alongside me in the agency." Church said as he was now liking the idea of having some nice mexican food for dinner.

Lincoln alongside thought the idea sounded awesome! Having straight mexican food than the mexican french fusion from home was _definitely_ a change well worth it.

Church knew where the restaurant was at and headed straight towards it. Church and Lincoln were chatting and laughing along to ridiculous things, they were chatting like they were old friends. The conversation was going on so long that Lincoln didn't even know that they were pulling into a restaurant parking lot, he looked at the building and saw the words _Johnny Sanchez_ on it. He smiled as he really wanted to get in there and try the food since it would be different than back home.

"How hungry are you?" Church said with a caring tone as Lincoln nodded with anticipation.

"Very hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning at home." Lincoln said as his stomache growled telling him he was hungry.

Church chuckled and motioned Lincoln to follow him inside the restaurant, as they walked inside it was bustling with commotion. People were having a good ol' time in there and the art wall represented Day of the Dead (or as in spanish it was _Dia de los Muertos_ ) in very nice colors. Lincoln had never been to a mexican place like this before, it was _indeed_ showing alot of good energy due to evey customer having a splendid time.

"Welcome to Johnny Sanchez's, is it just you are your son sir?" A woman at the counter asked Church politely when he turned towards him and replied with the same tone of voice as the young waitress had.

"Yes, just me and my son." Church replied as Lincoln almost said something, but remembered why he was here. He was here to take a job offering from the mercs Church knew, and he was also trying to show maturity as well.

"Would you like a booth or table?" The woman asked the agent as he turned towards Lincoln and put on an express Lincoln knew.

"You want to sit at a booth or table?" Church asked the 11 year old as he immediately replied.

"Booth please." Lincoln said with a small grin as the waitress then lead the way towards their booth.

As they made their towards the booth, Lincoln couldn't stop staring at the artwork on the wall, it was incredible that the person who did it took the time not to mess up, color the work slowly and be delicate too. He and Church made it to the booth as the woman gave them their menu's.

"Alrighty, your waitress should be here shortly." The woman finished as she left the two to find out what they wanted to drink first.

"I'm thinking of getting a root beer, what about you?" Church asked Lincoln as he lifted his head to answer.

"I'm thinking just a lemonade. I'm thinking of getting the...chicken flautas, what are you getting to eat Church?" Lincoln explained as the agent raised his brow at the menu but fell down again as he lowered the menu.

"I'll get the octopus tostadas...with sour cream on the side, gotta have that sour cream for a tostada. If you don't then...your just plain stupid." Church chuckled as he saw Lincoln raise his brow at his option he was getting for dinner.

"What? Octopus is very delicious, especially if you know how to make it." Church said with a half smile as Lincoln shook his head and laughed under his breath.

Lincoln was curious to know when he and Church would see the leader of the group he would hopefully be working for, so he decided to ask Church now before they headed back to the hotel.

"When are we going to see the leader of that merc group, Church?" Lincoln asked curiously as Church lifted his head from the menu and put a stern look on his face.

"I do buisness at this church just 10 minutes away from here, so...guess why I'm called Church? Also we'll be leaving tomorrow around noon, going to that church to give him a job and introduce you to him as well." Church said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh ok. I'm just-" Lincoln was cut off as the agent spoke with a stern but low tone.

"Trust me, they'll accept you. You did what no other person was able to do, hack into our mainframe and get a good peak at confindential files. That takes skill...and guts mostly skill. Anyway, we'll talk about it tomorrow, ok, the waitress is here." Church finished explaining as he put on a smile towards the cute young waitress.

"Hi, my name is Toni and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Toni asked nicely in a southern accent as Church told her what he wanted to drink. She then looked at Lincoln and just adored him.

"Oh aren't you a cutie! What are you having to drink baby?" Toni asked in her southern accent towards Lincoln as he blushed.

"I'll...have a lemonade please." Lincoln said quickly as Church chuckled at the young site.

"You got it sweet thing, I'll bring your drinks to you in a minute." Toni said as Church just whistled quietly while Lincoln was covering his blushing face with his hair the best he could, but it was no use.

"Real smooth kid. Real smooth, but in a funny not-teasing-you-type-of-way." Church explained as Lincoln got ahold of himself.

"Sorry, I blush when girls, especially older girls or woman, call me cute. I can't help it when it happens." Lincoln explained as he then heard a familiar southern accent coming towards them.

"Okay ya'll, here is your drinks. Now what can I get for you to fill your bellies? Toni asked as Church began.

"I'll have the Octopus Tostada with extra sour cream on the side." Church told the waitress as she wrote it down in her little notepad.

"And for you darling?" Toni asked Lincoln as his blush began to return, he tried to fight it, but as a result...he lost the battle.

"I'll have the chicken flautas please." Lincoln said as Toni noticed his red face and just giggled.

"I'll have your orders out shortly." Toni told them as she went towards the kitchen while her rear was shaking from side to side.

Church noticed and did the old wolf whistle towards her, but luckily she didn't hear it. Lincoln's blush left him as he was now ok to resume talking to Church before their meal came.

 **After dinner**

"Welp! I'm stuffed." Church said as he patted his stomach.

"I'll say, I'm surprised I was able to finish those 6 flautas." Lincoln replied as he and Church headed towards the suburban.

"I'm ready to settle down for the night, how about you?" Church asked the 11 year old as they got into the vehicle to head back to the hotel.

"I'm thinking of face chatting Ronnie Anne as soon as we get back." Lincoln explained as he heard Church chuckle.

"Ah, young love...You know what never mind, I have no room to talk. I never been out on a date ever in my life so...yeah." Church chuckled as he then had a stern voice.

Lincoln was shocked to hear what the agent had said, but didn't want to judge.

"I understand." Lincoln replied while he remained quiet until they got to the hotel.

 **Their hotel room**

As soon as the door opened, Church went to his bag and grabbed his night clothes while Lincoln grabbed his.

"You can change in the bathroom while I change out here." The agent said as Lincoln nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

As he did, he remembered Ronnie Anne's words, _message me before you hit the sack_. They played in his head as he changed into his blue plaid pajama bottoms and white shirt to sleep in.

He waited a couple minutes until Church knocked on the door letting him know he can come out. He then saw Church watching tv with baby blue pajama bottoms and the same white t-shirt Lincoln had on.

"Well well well, isn't this a coincidence...or is it?" Church said with a joking voice as Lincoln just laughed along to that as he made his way towards his laptop and turned it on to message Ronnie Anne.

Church took notice of this and cocked his eyebrows in a teasing way. He normally wasn't the joking type, but this was an exception.

"You messaging your girlfriend...Ronnie Anne is it?" Church asked with a cocky smile as Lincoln looked at him with embarrassment.

"Yes... I love her alot. She even kissed me on the lips before we left Michigan." The 11 year old explained as he was expecting Church to laugh but so far...nothing.

Before the agent could reply, Lincoln's laptop was ringing. He was getting a call from Ronnie Anne, so Lincoln clicked the green accept button and there was Ronnie Anne in her sleep attire, smiling.

"Hey Lame-O. Whatcha doi-is that the agent from earlier today?" Ronnie Anne asked with curiousity as Church sat up from his bed and pulled his credentials off the nightstand.

"Yep, it's me." Church said as he laid down again to continue surfing the tv.

"Anyway, we just got back from having dinner." Lincoln said with a smile as he saw Ronnie Anne raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"A CIA agent taking a _supposed hacker_ out to dinner...that's new!" Ronnie said chuckling while Lincoln just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we went out to this cool mexican place to have dinner...and it _was fantastico!_ " Lincoln explained with such pride as Ronnie just shook her head slightly.

"I can't stay for long because Bobby is gonna be coming home in a bit, I just wanted to call you and say...I love you." Ronnie managed to say while having a huge red blush on her face.

"I love you too Ronnie. I'm gonna hit the sack, I'll try to call you tomorrow or message you when I get the chance." Lincoln said, having his own blush on his face.

Ronnie's eyes went wide as she heard her front door opening. She needed to end the call quick so Bobby didn't know the truth.

"I gotta go Lincoln! Call me tomorrow, bye!" Ronnie exclaimed as she ended the call faster than she began it.

Lincoln sat there putting his laptop away and getting ready for bed as Church was all ready under the covers.

Before Lincoln drifted to sleep, he had one question he wanted to ask Church.

"Do you think I'll be a good Expendable Church?" Lincoln asked the agent who turned slightly and put on a smile to cheer up the 11 year old.

"You'll be a great Expendable, just follow orders, do what they say, do your absolute best and use perseverance to achieve success while on missions. Let's get some sleep now, ok." Church explained as he yawned while finally falling asleep.

Lincoln just lay there, thinking of what the agent said _over and over_ again. He was determined to become the best he can while doing this job, even if he got hurt when in the field.

He finally fell asleep with a shy smile on his face and had hope that they would accept him, but he also had a feeling in his gut they wouldn't because he was a child. He would just have to find out tomorrow and see, if he was able to become...A Jr Expendable.

 **The Next Morning**

Lincoln woke up slowly due to a bit of movement by the desk in the room. It was Church already dressed and in the same suit he had yesterday, but it seemed different... _he washed it of course_ Lincoln thought.

"Hmm...morning." Lincoln said with a bit of grogginess in his voice. Church noticed and turned around to see Lincoln sitting up in his bed.

"Morning Lincoln. Did I wake you?" Church said with a concerned face as Lincoln shook his head slightly.

"No it's ok, you didn't wake me up." Lincoln replied with a big yawn as he got up to use the bathroom.

"I forgot to mention, I also got us some of those 8 oz bottles of orange juice for us to drink this morning before we head to the church." Church explained as he rubbed his eyes since he just woke up 30 mins ago, still tired.

It was 8:00 sharp when Lincoln woke up, Church was already dressed and waiting to let Lincoln know he was actually going to take him to show him around New Orleans before the meetup.

After Lincoln used the bathroom, he heard Church clear his throat and turned towards him.

"Before we go to the meetup today, I thought it would be nice to take you around New Orleans, the important and busiest streets of it, and show you around since your going to be living here throughout the rest of your school years." Church explained as Lincoln's face lit up with excitement.

"Awesome, I wonder what fun things there are here." Lincoln wondered as Church got his bags ready since they were only there for the night.

"There is _lots_ to do here Lincoln, trust me." Church told him as he handed him a big dry towel from the bathroom.

"You might want to take a shower and put a clean pair of clothes on too. When you get out, we need to pack the suburban with the snacks, then I'll give you some small tasks to pass the time on the laptop so you can practice." Church instructed as Lincoln took his bag of clothes and towel to the bathroom so he can shower.

 **10 minutes later**

Lincoln came out of the bathroom clean, dried and with fresh clothes on. He saw the beds were made and everything was tidied up as it was never even touched.

"While you were in there, the hotel maid came in and cleaned up. Also we should get the drinks and stuff in the car before we check out." Church said while Lincoln nodded understanding the situation.

The two got their stuff together and made sure the suburban was loaded with their stuff. Church then made his way back to the front desk as he turned the room key and checked out, the front desk manager was there taking the key and making sure the room on the computer was clear.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here sir." The manager said with care as Church smiled back and returned the kindness.

"Yep, me and my son had a good nights rest." Church replied as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed for the door.

"Have a good one!" Church got the final word before the manager could, he then headed towards the car as Lincoln was in there with the AC blowing since Church told him to start it while he was inside.

Church got in and put the car in gear, pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the destination he had in mind of taking Lincoln to.

"So...where we heading now?" Lincoln questioned the agent as he stopped at a red light.

"There's a chili festival about to start around 9 am, and right now it's 8:30, so we should be there in 35 to 40 minutes. We'll be hanging out there until 11 and head to the church after." Church explained as Lincoln had never been to southern style chili festival since he was raised in the midwest since birth, and now he was going to spend 10 years in the south.

"What's at this festival?" Lincoln asked with curiousity as Church raised his brow.

"It has a bunch of peppers, chili sauces, food contests and even some fun games. You up for it?" Church explained as Lincoln then got super hyped of hearing about the details.

"I _so_ wanna go, that sounds like fun!" Lincoln exclaimed as Church chuckled while he drove towards the festival.

 **New Orleans Chili Festival**

"Here we are, now make sure you play along like your my son. People will get suspicious if they think you're not my kid." Church explained as Lincoln nodded as they got out to attend the festival.

Lincoln was amazed by the southern style festivities, such as different scoville pepper booths, southern chili con carne booth, some fun games he and Church can try and even a dessert stand that was getting set up for the evening.

"What do you want to go to first?" Church asked Lincoln as he looked towards the pepper stand where all types of peppers were for taste tastes.

"That pepper stand right there. I was wondering what the hottest peppers looked like." Lincoln said as Church nodded and the two made their way over to the pepper stand.

The man at the stand had placed the last of the peppers in it's proper scoville category, as he finished he saw Church and Lincoln walking towards the stand, he got himself straightened up and introduced himself.

"Howdy ya'll, I'm Ricardo! Want to try a sample of the _Ghost Pepper_ sauce?" Ricardo asked the two as Lincoln cocked his eyebrows wondering what this ghost pepper looked like and even if he can handle...tasting a sample of it.

"How hot is it?" Lincoln replied as Ricardo got out a average size scoville chart showing the heat percentage and names of peppers to match.

"You see here kiddo, the ghost pepper or bhut jolokia is the fourth hottest on the scoville scale. It ranges from 855,000 to 1,041,427 scoville for the rating, and trust me...it hurts coming out the other end. But, to be honest, a little sample on a toothpick won't be bad...trust me." Ricardo finished explaining as Lincoln took courage and said the words Church never expected to hear from him.

"I'll try a tiny bit, sir. But can I have something to drink with it?" Lincoln replied with courage as Ricardo nodded and got him his toothpick that he dipped the top of it in the ghost pepper sauce, alongside was Lincoln's beverage to wash down the hotness...milk (since it helps cool down the burn).

Ricardo handed the toothpick and plastic cup of milk to Lincoln and gave him thumbs up showing good luck. Lincoln took a _deep_ breath in and put the toothpick on his tongue and licked the hot pepper sauce off of it, discarded the toothpick and waited.

After 30 seconds, Lincoln could feel a tiny burn, nothing to panic about but it was a small burn. Ricardo noticed and motioned for him to take a small sip of milk, he did and it instantly felt a bit better. Lincoln understood now why the south had such spicy peppers for meals, he threw away the toothpick and drank his milk to wash down the sauce in the back of his throat.

After that, Lincoln and Church were about see what booths to go to next, Church turned towards Lincoln and put on a kind face.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Church asked the 11 year old.

"Whatever looks good or nice." Lincoln replied as the two had their fun until 11 am.

 **Some time later**

Church and Lincoln were just leaving the festival since it was 5 minutes to 11 am. Lincoln was glad Church took him to the festival, nothing like this was in Michigan and since he was going to be living here for the next 10 years, he might as well get used to it.

"Did you have fun Lincoln?" Church asked as Lincoln nodded with excitement.

"Yeah I did! I've never been to a southern festival before, I really appreciate you bringing me here. I'm glad I chose this than 10 years in a prison cell." Lincoln explained as Church chortled softly and looked at him with care.

"I'm glad you took the offer to help the government, and besides, taking you into a private court with a orange jumpsuit with handcuffs on, is not my thing." Church explained as Lincoln wiped a tear away due to Church being so nice to him, giving his word that the leader of this mercenary group will hopefully accept him.

"Anyway, we are now...5 minutes away from the church we'll be meeting the leader at. But I also got one more guy, both their names came up at the top of a list for this job I need to give one of them. That would be the perfect time to introduce you to the leader of The Expendables." Church said as Lincoln raised his eyebrows in concern.

"I see..." Lincoln said awkwardly as the two were silent until they got to the church for the meeting.

 **Inside the church**

The two got inside and Church instructed Lincoln to go hide in the back while buisness went underway. Lincoln headed towards the back and waited for Church's instruction to come out and meet the leader.

"Lincoln, there's a software I put in your computer when you weren't looking, it's a government software where you can look up anyone's name and it'll pull up their info. So when I tell you _look him up_ and nod simultaneously, have it ready to go before hand and look up his info as I explain what you're doing here, ok?" Church instructed as Lincoln nodded as he understood what he was told to do.

Lincoln then went to his spot and waited for his cue, even though it would take 15 minutes for the leader to show up.

15 minutes later, there was a low rumble outside as Lincoln could tell it sounded like either a muscle car or a decked out bike. Moments later, a tall buff man who was wearing a dark green flannel and black hair walked in and noticed Church standing in the front.

"Are you the guy I spoke to on the phone." The buff man said as Church nodded.

"That's correct." Church said as the man walked up to him and stood a few feet in front of him.

"Let's just keep this simple, if the moneys right, we don't care where the job is, got it?" The man said in a stern voice.

"Let's quit jerking off, get down to buisness, see who's hungry. I know your real names probably not Barney Ross, you don't need to know my name, all you need to know is that the job's real and the money's real, but since we're in this nice place...well then just call me Mr. Church." Church finished as Barney nodded as he understood who he was dealing with.

"Ok Church, what can I do for you." Barney replied to him.

"In a minute, still waiting for one more guy." Church said as Barney raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who?" Barney asked.

Church gestured with his chin towards the door as it opened to reveal a taller man (obviously austrian) standing as a shadow in the sunlight.

He started to walk in as Barney looked back to see the man and huffed a bit.

"You know him?" Church asked him.

"Yeah we used to be on the same team together. What's my oldest worst friend doing here?" Barney asked the agent as he kept staring at the man approaching them.

"Both your names came to the top of the list. You got a problem?" Church explained sternly.

"Yeah, I should've shot him when I had the chance." Barney said as the man put on a smile as he got closer.

"Big Barney Ross!" The tall man exclaimed as he held a cigar in his hand with pride.

"Bigger Trench Mauser!" Barney greeted to Trench with a cocky smile and his hands in the air.

"What are you doing, praying for work?" Trench asked sarcastically

"Could be." Barney replied

"Have you been sick? You lost weight." Trench mocked Barney as he was ready to bring in the verbal cavalry.

"Really, well whatever weight I lost, you found pal!" Barney shot back to Trench.

"You guys aren't gonna start sucking each others dicks, are you?" Church said out of now where as the two men looked at him with discomfort.

" _chuckles,_ let's get down to buisness. See who wants to work. Ever heard of an island called Vilena?" Church asked the two mercenaries.

In all his 11 years of being a child, Lincoln had never heard such rude remarks, but he held his tongue and waited as instructed.

"No." Barney replied.

"Yeah." Trench confirmed with honesty.

A small silence went between the men, as Church and Barney looked at Trench.

"It's a little island in the gulf." Trench explained.

"That's right." Church commented.

"You should read more." Trench teased Barney.

Barney gave Trench the _eye twitch_. "Thanks." He replied with hate.

"There are resources on that island my people are very interested in." Church continued explaining the job details.

"But the general by the name of Garza is overthrowing a half assed government." Trench replied honestly

"That's right." Church commented once again.

"My people are having a problem with this fanatic, Garza." Church continued on with the info.

"So you want Garza gone?" Barney finally said but Church responed very quickly.

"I want him _dead_." Church coldly said.

"Oh he takes his little army, only an idiot would do this job." Trench continued to tease Barney as he knew he had about 5 to 6 guys on his team.

Barney scoffed as he wanted to get the info. "How much?" He asked.

"Oh, like I said." Trench went on.

Trench and Barney exchanged looks as Trench gave in which surprised Church and Barney.

Lincoln was listening in on the meet and could tell which one was the one he would most likely be introduced to. So he just waited for Church's instruction to come out.

"I'm busy anyway, so give this job to my friend here, he _loves_ playing in the jungle...right?" Trench said as he got a cocky smile out of Barney.

"Right." Barney respond.

"That's right." Church cut in.

"Hey, why don't we have dinner." Trench joked before departing as he reached into his coat and pulled out a cigar to hand to the veteran leader.

"Sure when?" Barney played along.

"In a thousand years." Trench replied in a cocky manner.

"Too soon." Barney said as the austrian mercernary walked towards the exit.

"What's his fucking problem? Church asked with rude concern.

"He wants to be president." Barney remarked as Trench took one last look back before heading out the door.

"I got to recon this island first." Barney explained to Church the preparations needed.

"I'll have a contact for you on the island." Church stared blankly at Trench walking out.

Barney took a good look back not before making a smartass remark.

"Good riddens." Barney remarked.

"I got a feeling everyone else is passing this job, so our fee is...5 mil." Barney explained as he explained it to Church, who actually looked surprised.

"5 Mil?" Church repeated the money amount.

"And I want half up front and the other half on an offshore account, you got a problem with that?" Barney instructed as Church stood still with a cold look in his eyes.

"No...what I have a problem with...is people trying to fuck me over. So if you take this money, and you don't deliver...if you try to fuck me in some kind of weird cock-a-memmy scheme of yours, me and my people...are going to come get you...and your people and chop you up...into little...fucking dog treats. You got a problem with that?"

Lincoln could tell this was getting to the point to where he would be instructed to come out. He waited for the cue by having the laptop ready to show the mercernary leader what he can do.

"Lets talk." Barney finally said as Church got to the point Lincoln was waiting for.

"Good, now your gonna need a hacker just in case." Church responded with the final info he had been waiting to explain to Barney.

"I don't think I'll be needing a hacker, Church." Barney said now getting a bit confused.

"Oh, trust me. You'll be needing this guy, he's very good. Come out now Lincoln." Church gave the cue as Lincoln walked out slowly as he carried his laptop under his arm as the vietnam veteran raised his eyebrows with much confusion.

"Is this some sort of sick joke Church." Barney scoffed when he saw the 11 year old with a laptop under his arm.

"No, _he_ is your new hacker. Lincoln here was smart enough to hack into the CIA mainframe and look at Nuclear Launch Codes which I thought we put a secure base around them from being seen by anyone else but us. And he did the right thing by calling me and telling me what he did, I came to get him at his house, made it look like I arrested him but in reality I offered him the job to work as a hacker for you and your team. I also told him it was possible, he can go into the field when he is 17 and he can go home when he's 21." Church explained as Barney's eyes were opened a bit more due to the info given.

"What do you mean, go home when he's 21?" Barney said clearly confused due to Church not giving the straight answer.

"His family thinks he's going to jail for 10 years, he's 11 now and will go home when he's 21." Church explained the rest of the info as Barney nodded slightly.

"How good is he?" Barney asked now interested in seeing what Lincoln can do.

Church turned towards Lincoln and gave him the go. "Look him up." He instructed as Lincoln nodded as he went to work.

It only took 30 seconds before Lincoln was able to access Barney's info such as his birth date, picture, military record and private information (which was blocked out due to Church telling Lincoln to due so earlier in the day).

"All done Church." Lincoln said with a proud look on his face, which Barney was flabbergasted. There was all his information on the 11 year olds laptop, he was just so impressed that a kid this young can have such a talent.

" _whistles_ , you are one smart kid. Lincoln, is it?" Barney asked with confidence as Lincoln stood up slowly and nodded with small nervous look on his face.

"Lincoln, I got one thing to say..." Barney prepared to say as Lincoln began to get nervous.

"..Welcome aboard." Barney concluded as he stuck out his hand for Lincoln to shake.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief and happily shuck the veterans hand with the best gentlemen's handshake he could give.

Barney stood up and looked at Church while Lincoln put his laptop away and waited to be instructed.

"I'll get you the files, be right back." Church said as he went to get his bag that contained the info on Vilena.

"Let me tell something very quick Lincoln, I'm not mad, I'm being very honest with you, ok. Once you go down this road, there is now going back... _whatsoever_." Barney said with a stern but soft voice.

Lincoln nodded at the veterans words and gave his final word.

"I'll be perfectly fine with stepping into this line of work." Lincoln said with a straight face as Barney nodded as he understood Lincoln was making his choice. This job had guns, crazy killings, and even big explosions...sounded like a job Lincoln would enjoy when he was the right age to go into the field with Barney and the rest. But for now...he was now the hacker for The Expendables.

Moments later, Lincoln was walking with Barney to his vehicle where Lincoln could now get a good look at what that huge muscle like noise was. Barney had to think of a way for one of the guys to be Lincoln's guardian and also act as a parent like figure towards him. Church also informed Barney that Lincoln would be going to school soon, because he gave him the school paperwork that Church got from his people. Church sent people to get a transcript at Lincoln's school in Royal Woods, but they told them he was going to get his schooling done in jail.

"So this is where the huge rumble was coming from...this old style truck Barney?" Lincoln asked out of curiousity as the veteran chuckled.

"This is a 1955 Ford F100 custom Lincoln. I got this bad boy years ago, _way_ before your time. Now let's go, we gotta head back to the shop to discuss job terms." Barney explained as Lincoln and him got into the truck, the 11 year old had his clothes, laptop, Ace Savvy comic and even a can of coke he got from the suburban before he and Church went inside to meet Barney.

"Now, when we get there and when you see the guys, they may look mean but they do not and I mean they _do not_ hate children whatsoever. So need to fear, and also we'll discuss where you will be staying at, one of the guys will have to be your guardian for the next 10 years and even act as a parent like figure towards you too." The veteran explained as Lincoln nodded with excitement.

"I...really appreciate this Barney. I really do." Lincoln said as he was starting to cry tears of happiness. Barney noticed and grabbed some tissues out of the glove compartment for Lincoln to clean himself with.

"It's no trouble kid. Your a good kid with a special talent, and deserve to help the government instead of being behind a jail cell with a bunch of other delinquents." Barney comforted the 11 year old as he put his hand on his shoulder, which made Lincoln feel much better.

"We'll be at the shop in a bit, so when we get there, have your laptop ready to show the guys what your good at." Barney instructed as Lincoln nodded softly.

"Great, now let's just chill until we get there, ok?" The veteran continued as Lincoln set his head on the door and closed his eyes, even though it was a short trip, he needed his rest. Lincoln hoped the others would think of him as a great hacker too, but he had to wait and see.

 **A/N: Wow! Now I seriously had so much fun writing this, the rude but super funny dick sucking remark Church made was so funny I had to write it in here. But as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I wonder what the other expendables think of Lincoln...we'll have to wait and see! :D Anyway I shall see you guys in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	5. Meeting the Gang & Spreading the News?

**A/N: Welp! Back for another one, anyway I apologize for not officially not uploading the last chapter as it a chapter alone, I keep running into this problem where Fanfiction won't let me update the story by adding a chapter, so I add the beginning of chapter 5 at the end of chapter 4. As I said before, I don't own Loud House or The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. Also, I want to apologize for not updating for a couple weeks now, I've been really busy, but I'm back. Alright, enough of my jibber jabber let's get on with the story, I shall see you at the BOTTOM!**

Ross pulled the custom 1955 Ford F150 in to a shop where inside was a bunch of machinery and bikes. The veteran nudged Lincoln on the arm to wake him up, he shifted a bit and woke up but in shock did not recognize his surroundings.

Lincoln moved as far back as he could hyperventilating while Ross tried to calm him down the best he could and let him know where they were.

"Whoa, kid calm down! It's me, Barney!" Barney confirmed as the 11 year old calmed down enough to breath slowly and take in the new surroundings.

"S-sorry Barney, I kinda freaked there didn't I." Lincoln said finally as Barney chuckled and grabbed the files to view, but not until a tall figure approached the truck.

Barney then put his arm in front of Lincoln like he was shielding him as the figure bent down a bit to look inside the truck, the guy was sweating (on some sort of drug).

"Vilena." The tall buff guy said as Lincoln got a good glimpse of his hair, blonde, like Lori, Lola, Lana, his mom and Lily.

"Yeah, Vilena." Barney said unamused.

"They got work there?" The blonde giant replied to Barney as he began to get out of the truck.

"Cmon, you know you shouldn't be here Gunnar." Barney said quietly while Lincoln stayed down in the truck.

"Don't replace me, I'm good...I'm still good." Gunnar said before Barney said something that made Lincoln's stomach drop.

"You're still using, I can't trust you anymore." Barney confessed as Gunnar's face changed.

"..You can't trust me." Gunnar repeated what the veteran said as Lincoln could tell he was getting angry due to the drug he had in his bloodstream.

"I can't." Barney said softly as Gunnar lashed out verbally and got in his face.

"YOU CAN'T TRUST ME!" Gunnar exclaimed in his thick accent as Barney looked unphased.

Gunnar started to exit the shop slowly, turned towards the garage opening and put up his finger and wagged it towards the leader.

"Be careful." Gunnar said quickly as Barney caught to what the junkie had said.

"You threatning me Gunnar?" Barney shot back while Gunnar hit the garage door button and walked out.

"No...I'm a nice guy." Gunnar replied before the garage door shutting as Gunnar walked away.

The garage door shut slowly as Barney turned towards the truck and notified Lincoln he could come out.

Barney went towards the truck and poke his head in to see Lincoln with a scared look on his face.

"Sorry about him, he was part of the group but I had to let him go due to drug problems. Now come on, let's get you set up at a desk." Barney said as Lincoln calmed down and did what Barney said.

Barney led Lincoln to a old metal desk he could be set up at, he also gave him the wifi network and password to log on. Then Lincoln heard a loud rumble that sounded like a motorcycle coming in through a small space big enough for it to fit, the figure on board was a man with _very_ wild black and white hair, open button shirt and a vest, he also wore a cream colored and brown cowboy hat too. He turned off the bike and got off while smiling at Barney.

"Hey brother, you get the info for the mission yet?" The man asked Barney asked as he held up the brown envelope.

"Right here Tool." Barney replied as he put it down on the counter while waiting for the other expendables to arrive.

Tool then looked over to Lincoln and looked confused, he never saw children in his shop, not that he hated kids, he was just surprised.

"Who's the kid, Barney?" Tool asked confused to his buddy as Barney put on a serious face and introduced Tool to Lincoln.

"Tool, this is out new hacker, Lincoln. Now I know it sounds crazy, but this kid is very talented at what he does. He even hacked into the CIA mainframe and saw confidential files, Church told me himself. He has also given me his word that he has walked over the line of the wrong guns." Barney explained as he ruffled up Lincoln's hair as he heard the 11 year old chuckle, Tool put on his friendly face and stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

"Well Lincoln, if this is true, you know there is no going back. My name's Tool, I'm this crazy son of a guns tattoo artist, recruitment liaison and armorer for these guys. I also served in the marines with Barney during the Bosnian war." Tool explained as he shook Lincoln's hand with pride into meeting the new recruit.

"And Lincoln, you will be getting paid the same amount to whatever we get, ok?" Barney instructed as Lincoln nodded as he understood the basics of being a new recruit for the Expendables.

"If I may ask kid, how many siblings do you have?" Tool asked as Lincoln's smile fell as Barney and Tool knew the question was a bad idea to bring up.

"You don't have to answer that Lincoln, if your upset about me asking I'll shut..." Tool tried to explain as Lincoln cut him off.

"It's ok, I have 10 sisters and no brothers." Lincoln said as he heard a low whistle from both men.

"Damn kid, your parents must have been busy for a while!" Tool chuckled as Barney gave him a look that said _Stop_.

"It's fine Barney, lot's of people say that, sometimes in different but innapropriate ways too. Church also said I could tell my friend Ronnie Anne what's really going on, but she is gonna keep the secret until I get back in 10 years." Lincoln explained as the two men raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"So, your friend is the only one that knows?" Tool asked as Lincoln nodded softly.

"But she gave me her word, that if anyone was to snoop around and ask her what's going on, she would lie to keep this secret safe. I'm serious!" Lincoln bellowed as Barney got up quickly and comforted the 11 year old from hyperventilating.

"Lincoln, calm down! It's ok, we understand, as long as she can keep this secret we will not get mad at you. Do you understand?" Barney said as he had his hands on Lincoln's shoulders trying to console him.

Lincoln nodded and took deep breathes in as he then whipped his head around to see a red sports motorcycle coming in. The man who was riding it had a balding head, shoulders built for a swimmer, and had a tattoo on his right forearm.

"Hey Barney, you get the info yet?" The man said in an accent Lincoln recognized, but it sounded a bit different than how Luna did it.

"Yeah, I did. We're just waiting for Toll Road, Caeser and Yin Yang. Also Lee, this is Lincoln, our new hacker." Barney said as the brit looked towards Lincoln and smiled and waved at him.

"So, your our new hacker. Barney already told you the basics of what's to come by being an Expendable?" The man asked as Lincoln nodded.

"Yep, he told me once I cross this line, there is no going back." Lincoln replied as the brit held his hand out for Lincoln to shake.

"The name's Lee Christmas. I was former British Special Forces and the second in command of the Expendables." Lee introduced himself as Lincoln smiled while shaking his hand.

Then they heard more rumbling as two more motorcycles came in. One was a white man with a stocky body, bald head, clear dark stubble, serious face and even a cauliflower ear while the other one was a black man who was clearly buff and also bald. They got off their bikes and took a seat but raised their eyebrows to see Lincoln on his laptop going through firewall materials.

"Barney, who's the kid?" The bald man with the cauliflower ear asked the veteran.

"Toll Road, this is Lincoln, he is our new hacker. I know it sounds hard to believe, but he actually hacked into the government mainframe, the CIA mainframe to be exact and looked at confindential files. Now, church gave him the option to work for us instead of going to jail, right Lincoln." Barney explained as he rustled the 11 year olds hair.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it, but this is better than serving 10 years in jail. Church told me so as he gave me the choices, and yes I now know there is no going back after this." Lincoln explained as the serious faced man walked up to him and extended his arm while having a small grin on his face.

"The name's Toll Road." Toll Road introduced himself as Lincoln nodded and shook the mans muscular hand.

The black man then came up and put on an infectious smile and also stuck out his hand for Lincoln to shake.

"I'm Hale Caeser, the sexy man who gets tons of girls!" Hale boomed as the others just started cackling outloud.

"Hale, let me tell you man. I'm the one who gets the ladies, so just let it go man." Tool said as Caeser shot him a look and scowled.

"Barney, are we gonna discuss the info yet, or not." An unfamilair accent spoke as Lincoln turned to see a taller man, but shorter than the rest of the guys walking in. He looked Asian, and did have some muscles too.

"Yeah, I got the info. Also we have a new hacker, this here is Lincoln." Barney said as Lincoln looked towards the man walking in.

He walked towards the white haired hacker, put his hands together and bowed slightly.

"I am Yin Yang, it's a pleasure to meet you Lincoln." Yin introduced himself as Lincoln bowed also showing respect for the asian man.

While the Expendables were getting to know Lincoln, Royal Woods schools were just being let out.

 **Royal Woods Elementary School**

As the school day was ending a certain African American boy with glasses was just about to leave his class for the day, until Mrs. Johnson stopped him.

"Clyde, can I talk to you for a minute." The red haired teacher asked as Clyde knew she noticed Lincoln not at school all day today.

"Yes Mrs. Johnson. What is it you want to talk to me about?" Clyde said in a concerned tone towards the teacher.

"Well, I noticed Lincoln wasn't here today, you want to explain why he's not here or is there something going on?" Mrs. Johnson asked him as Clyde prepared to explain where Lincoln was.

"Mrs. Johnson, Lincoln is...going to prison." Clyde explained as he then multiple cries from the door frame.

"LINCOLN IS GOING TO PRISON!" The cries were from Liam, Zach and Rusty. They obviously were eavesdropping since they also noticed Lincoln wasn't here today.

"Boys, this is info that does not, and I mean.. _does not_ to be spread around the school, understood." Mrs Johnson instructed sternly as the 3 boys nodded in unison.

"I'll explain, but I'll tell what I know so far." Clyde said as the door was closed and 4 boys and the teacher sat down to listen to what he had to say.

 **A/N: Sheesh, this is time consuming lol. I really appreciate the awesome reviews for this story. Anyway leave me your reviews of what Liams, Rustys and Zachs responses are. Anywho, I have to get going, find out what happens in the next chapter but until then...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	6. Under The Care & Starting Over

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Now before I start the chapter, I want to answer one question that was on my reviews here the story. It's from OmegaDelta, yes, Lincoln will send his family some money in time. Also I don't know much about the law for being a legal guardian, but I shall try my best to find out what I know. But for now, Lincoln has met The Expendables and is now one of them. Anywho, I'll shut up for now so...SEE YOU GUYS AT THE BOTTOM!**

At Tool's Tattoo Shop, after the guys got back from an intense mission, celebrating by Lee and Tool throwing knives at a board, Gunnar was now back on the team due to him giving Barney the info for Garza's palace. Lincoln was currently working on practice runs for network security on his laptop when Toll Road came up and popped a squat beside him.

"Hey, Barney told us that one of us has to be your legal guardian." The demolitions expert explained as Lincoln raised an eyebrow in to where he was going with this.

"Yeah, what about it?" The eleven year old replied as Toll Road put on a concerned face and said the words Lincoln never thought he would hear from a couple of scary looking men who killed people to help the government.

"Do you want to be put under my care through the 10 years you're gonna be here in New Orleans?" Toll Road asked with such care as Lincoln started to tear up, the demolitions expert noticed and pulled him into a hug. Even though Toll Road was now getting better at talking to more people and pushing away the avoidant personality disorder (or APD), he felt Lincoln needed the comfort.

Lincoln wasn't crying his eyes out, he was just happy that he was going to have a home for the next 10 years, and Toll Road was offering to let him live with him.

Toll Road never hated children at all, he too like the others never had the chance to walk up to a lady and ask them out. Lincoln was finally calmed down and nodded to let Toll Road know he was calm now.

"Thanks Toll, I need that." Lincoln said as Toll Road smirked and ruffled up the boys hair.

"Anytime, now at my house I have a vacant room, it's about 195 square feet and should fit a small queens bed, desk, and even an entertainment center for a tv and game system. That sound good to you?" Toll Road explained as Lincoln's face lit up like a bright lightbulb.

"That sounds good to me." Lincoln replied as he grabbed his laptop while he and Toll Road headed out to his house.

While the two were heading to Toll Roads house, a certain elder of 11 was at the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home trying to video call Lincoln, but to his surprise, it was failing to call him. So he thought the best thing was to talk to his daughter Rita.

 **Loud Residence**

Pop Pop arrived in a cab to the house when he heard there was no crazy nonsense going on inside, the old man thought it was his head getting to him. He approached the front door and knocked on it, a few seconds later Rita answered it and noticed it was her father.

"DADDY!" Rita bellowed as Pop Pop felt confused to her actions.

"What's going on sweetie, I tried to call Lincoln on the video chat but to my avail, he wasn't answering at all." Pop Pop explained as Rita motioned for him to come sit down.

As the two sat down Lynn Sr came out with tissues and a small waste bin to discard them in. He knew Pop Pop was going to flip out to the news.

"Dad, Lincoln was...arrested." Rita explained as the old man started to heat up with anger.

"What...did...he...do...to...get...ARRESTED!" Pop Pop screamed as the younger adults feared he would flip out even more and break something out of anger.

All 10 girls heard what was going on and even decided to eavesdrop on the arguement.

"Albert! Calm down, you'll have a heart attack!" Lynn Sr tried to reason with Albert, but to his disapointment he wasn't going to back down now.

"YOU SHUT UP! AND RITA, EXPLAIN WHY MY GRANDSON WAS ARRESTED!" Pop Pop yelled at his son in law while the girls even gasped due to their grandpa having a meltdown like this.

"Daddy, Lincoln hacked into the CIA network and saw files that were secret. So instead of running, he called them and confessed to what he did. They came and got him, now he's in Virginia for a private trial. So now he's going to be serving 10 years in jail because of what he did, I'm proud of him for not running from his problems but I'm very disapointed in him for committing this crime." Rita explained as she wiped her nose to it running a bit.

Pop Pop stood there just gobsmacked due to the information that was explained to him. He sat back down with a bit of force and just put his head in his hands.

"All my life of spending time with my only grandson, I never thought he had the guts to do something like this." Pop Pop said as he felt a tug on his pant leg, it showed to be Lily wanting up on his lap.

"Poo-Poo." Lily babbled as Pop Pop could never resist to hold his youngest grandchild. As he brought her up to his lap, the two fell asleep while the parents got up to deal with their daughters eavesdropping on their conversation.

 **The Park**

While that was happening, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were at the park chilling under a tree, until a redhead saw them with a grin that would make him and the grinch who stole christmas best friends.

"I just can't believe Lincoln is in prison, can you Ronnie Anne?" Clyde asked the tomboy as she played along since she knew Lincoln's actual location and what he was going to be doing from now on.

"Yeah, I can't believe he did something that extreme." Ronnie Anne replied while Clyde asked a very common question.

"Are you and him...still dating?" He asked as the tomboy delivered a very powerful sucker punch to the arm, leaving a nice bruise.

"Yes...but I'm mad at him for what he did. I still love him but, just mad at him." Ronnie Anne lied about being mad at him fully, she still loved him and even knew she could face chat him when he was able to.

The conversation was broken up due to a familiar voice spoke up.

"So Larry is in prison? PERFECT! I always knew he do something stupid to end up in jail!" Chandler laughed as Ronnie Anne tackled the redhead and put him in an armbar.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, YOU ARE THE MOST STUCKUP, SELFISH AND CRUEL JERK EVER IN THE WORLD!" Ronnie Anne finished ranting as Clyde tried to pull her off of the pinned bully.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU REDHEAD DEVIL! YOU HEAR ME!" Ronnie Anne screamed as Clyde pulled her away from the park so she could calm down.

After 15 minutes of walking, Ronnie Anne was calmed down and ready to ask Clyde how Chandler even knew of Lincoln's predicament.

"How did Chandler find out Clyde?" Ronnie Anne asked as she was going to tear him a new one for leaking the info out.

Clyde knew he was in trouble now, but Mrs. Johnson did ask him where Lincoln was and Rusty, Zach and Liam were in the hall at the wrong time. So he assumed that the 3 boys didn't keep their words about not spreading the words.

"Mrs. Johnson asked me the other day where he was at, I told her what happened but Rusty, Liam and Zach were outside the door at the wrong time so they found out at the exact moment.

Ronnie Anne just pinched the bridge of her nose with her two fingers in displeasure. She didn't want the whole school district finding out and even believing Lincoln's family was nothing but bad influences either.

"No one else must not find out Clyde, you got me!" Ronnie Anne spat as he gritted her teeth towards the boy while he nodded.

 **Back in New Orleans**

Toll Road brought his custom black harley into his driveway, Lincoln was sitting behind him on the back. He was a bit shaken up due to him never riding on a bike before. Toll Road just chuckled and motioned him to follow towards the house. It wasn't a big house like his in Michigan, but it was certainly home. It was a 1 story 3 bedroom house and had a grassy front yard too.

They made it inside and walked towards Lincoln's new room. It was a nice size, bigger than the walk in closet he called a bedroom at home.

"Here it is kid, it's about 190 square feet. So like I said, it should fit a bed, work desk and an entertainment center for you." Toll Road explained as Lincoln looked around the empty room, it had hickory flooring and even a nice stain finish.

"So...what type of bed am I getting?" Lincoln asked as Toll Road smiled and let him out to get a drink in the kitchen.

"I'll be getting you a small queens bed, why do you ask?" Toll Road replied with his eyebrows raised due to the 11 year olds question.

"It's just...my room back home was _literally_ a walk in closet. I barely had any privacy due to my sisters barging in on me and wanting me to be their step and fetch brother." Lincoln explained as Toll Road's eye shot open due to the info he had just heard.

"You're kidding me, right Lincoln?" Toll Road asked with confusion as Lincoln shook his head.

Toll Road never knew how bad it must be for Lincoln to get barely any privacy, so he thought the room was a bigger step into him being a father figure towards Lincoln.

"I see, anyway let's head to the furniture store and you can pick out the bed you like. After we're done with that, we'll head to the gamestore and pick you up a game system so your not bored while you're here." Toll Road explained as Lincoln ran up to him and hugged him.

Toll Road noticed and hugged him like he was his father, by now Lincoln knew he was in the care of a nice caretaker, good work and even going to school soon.

"Toll Road, when I start school, can you teach me martial arts and stuff like that?" Lincoln asked as the demolitions expert just smirked and ruffled the 11 year olds hair.

"I plan on teaching you. Me, Lee, Yin and Barney will show you everything of how to be an Expendable. So you're ready to go out into the field when your 17." Toll Road explained as Lincoln beamed once more.

"Now let's go to the furniture and game store, so you can get what you need." Toll continued as Lincoln followed him to the garage, where a black sedan sat, looking like it hadn't been touched in a while.

"I also have a healthy dinner I'm making later I think you'll like." Toll said as Lincoln nodded and they set off towards the furniture store.

 **Downtown New Orleans**

Toll drove towards the closest furniture store, Comeaux Furniture & Appliance. He pulled into the parking and noticed Lincoln sleeping and grinned. Toll parked the car in an empty space and shook the sleeping boy awake.

"Lincoln, wakey wakey." Toll softly said as Lincoln's eyes opened slightly, he yawned and stretched a bit as he looked at the furniture store they were in front of.

"How long was I out for, Toll?" Lincoln asked him as he got out and walked towards the entrance of the building.

"About...35 minutes or so." Toll shrugged his shoulders as they entered the building and felt the cool air hitting them.

A woman who was in a white blouse and black pants, looked around early 40's noticed the two enter and instantly put on a positive looking face.

"Hi, welcome to Comeaux Furniture & Appliance. My name is Michelle, how can I help you today?" Michelle introduced herself as Toll smiled and shook her hand while explaining what he needed.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys had a small queens bed, a work desk and a nice entertainment center for my son here." Toll explained as Michelle nodded slightly towards the mans info.

"Well if you'll follow me, I can show you the queens beds." Michelle led the two towards the queen beds, but then Lincoln saw a small queens bed he liked.

Toll noticed Lincoln looking at a specific bed, it was a small queens bed and even had red buffalo plaid bedding. He and Michelle walked towards the bed and looked at Lincoln with concern.

"Is that the bed you want, Lincoln?" Toll asked him as Lincoln turned his head and nodded at the bald man.

Toll Road then looked at the price, $ _495.99_. It was around his price range. He then looked at Michelle and nodded while smirking.

"We'll take this one, Michelle." Toll told her as she nodded and took the price card and wrote, _Reserved_ , on it while Lincoln smiled at his new bed he was getting.

They then made their way towards the work desks and explored the different styles, colors and even materials that the desks were made of.

"Do you have an L Shaped desk?" Lincoln asked Michelle as she smirked and nodded.

"Certainly sweetie, follow me. It should be here...somewhe-ahh there it is!" Michelle exclaimed as the two followed her.

Michelle brought them towards a L-Shaped Computer desk, and Lincoln even smirked at the design. It looked like it could rotate and also move easily too, so he thought that one would work.

"That's the one." Lincoln said as Toll chuckled as Michelle marked the desk, _Reserved_ , as well. The trio then went towards the entertainment centers of all colors and sizes. Lincoln then saw a nice and small TV entertainment console center that had 2 cabinets.

"That's the one, Toll." Lincoln said as Toll patted him on the shoulder softly and let Michelle know that's all they'd be needing.

"I can have these all delivered to your address sir, if that's fine with you." Michelle asked Toll Road as he nodded and reached out to shake her hand, file paperwork for the delivery and pay her up front.

After a little while of waiting, Toll Road and Lincoln walked out of the store with a smile on both of their faces. Toll had paperwork for the delivery tomorrow when they would be bring Lincoln's new furniture.

"Now, let's get you a game system. Just so you'll have something to do, if you get back to the house from school and no one is there." Toll explained as Lincoln just sat there and smiled like he was the luckiest boy alive.

They drove towards the nearest game store, it had game consoles, video games and even game accessories too.

Toll parked the car and the two got out to walk inside the nice game store. As soon as they walked in, they were immediately greeted by the game nerd behind the counter who honestly looked around his early 20's.

"Hi, welcome to Gamestop." The man introduced himself as Toll nodded slightly and tapped Lincoln on the shoulder.

"Which game system do you want to get?" Toll asked Lincoln as he looked towards the consoles on the racks behind the counter.

"The Xbox One." Lincoln replied as Toll nodded and they both headed towards the counter where the young clerk stood behind.

"Hi, my name is Steve, how can I help you sir?" Steve said as Toll Road told him what he was looking for.

"Do you have the Xbox One?" Toll asked him as he turned around a bit and back again to reply positively.

"Yes we do actually, that one just came in this morning." Steve explained as Toll Road pulled out his wallet to fish out his credit card to pay for the system.

"We'll take it, and...what shooting games do you have for it?" Toll continued as Steve looked on his computer and a beep came up letting him know he was in luck.

"We have 3 shooting games, all 3 are Call of Duty." Steve finished explaining as he prepared the credit card scanner.

"I'll take those 3 games also." Toll continued as Steve resumed with the payment.

"Now sir, these games are rated M for mature, are you ok with your son playing these types of games?" Steve asked as Toll Road put on a serious face.

"Yes, he has seen much worse...trust me. No offense too." Toll replied as Steve just chuckled.

Minutes later, Lincoln was walking out with Toll Road while holding his new game system. He felt so relieved he chose this option instead of jail, he also felt glad he could resume school.

The car ride back to the house was very nice and quiet, it did take about 35 minutes to get home. Toll took a peek at Lincoln every now and then to see him sleeping. It was a sweet sight, Toll had tried to ask out girls in high school, but it never worked out well in the end due to his schedule. He also had a very high case of APD, so it never was his cup of tea.

Once they got back, it was 10 to 5. Lincoln was still asleep when Toll pulled the car into the garage, he killed the engine and noticed the boy was still snoozing. He carried him inside and let him doze off on the couch until Hale came over to hang with him.

 **45 Minutes Later**

Lincoln started to wake up and stretched, but was unfamiliar with his surroundings. He then heard whistling and turned to see Toll Road in the kitchen cooking dinner. He got up and went to ask for a drink.

"Well, look who's up." Tool said with a smirk. Lincoln just smirked back and rubbed his eyes, knowing it was a good nap he just woke up from.

"What's cooking Toll?" Lincoln asked him as he pulled the pan off of the stove to show him dinner.

"Cajun Shrimp Pasta, with zucchini to go with it. Also, you want to set the table with forks and stuff?" Toll explained to Lincoln as he did what Toll instructed him to do, then the front door opened to a familiar black man.

"Hey Toll, you home!" It was Caesar, and he was happy than a hungry baby at a topless bar for some apparent reason. He walked into the kitchen to see his friend and the newest recruit setting the table.

"Hey Caesar, you hungry? Toll asked his fellow brother in arms as he went to get a cup of ice cold water since it was a bit humid outside.

"Where were you guys by the way?" Hale asked as Toll then got plates out for them to get their food.

"Lincoln and I went to get some furniture for him, the extra room I have is now his room. I also got him an Xbox, just in case if he gets board and if he gets home from school before we get here." Toll explained as he nudged Lincoln a tiny bit and heard a slight chuckle from him as well.

The 3 made their plates, and started to eat. But 5 minutes into eating, Toll cleared his throat and put on a stern face. It did get Lincoln's attention quick, so he just sat there and listened to what Toll had to say.

"Now Lincoln, you will have chores, ok. All you'll be doing is taking the garbage out and making sure your room is spotless, can you do that?" Toll finished explaining as Lincoln nodded.

"Good, now the furniture won't be here until tomorrow. So you'll have to crash on the couch, that ok with you Lincoln?" Toll continued as Lincoln just smirked and nodded.

"Sounds good Toll." Lincoln replied and went back to eating.

The rest of the dinner, the 3 were cracking jokes and having a blast until Lincoln to fall asleep. So he changed into his pajama's Church got him and made camp on the couch. Toll and Caesar got out a couple beers and drank until they both passed out from being too drunk or being too tired.

 **A/N: Holy moly, another one done! Anyway, I hope you loved this one, I did my best to add some little background info about Toll Road. Also tell me what you thought of Pop Pop and Chandlers parts in this chapter. Anywho, I want to thank That Engineer for helping me with this chapter and giving me positive feedback on it. Alrighty Me-Harties, I have to go but until then...SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	7. Mother Reconciliation & New Threat

**A/N: Hey guys, we are back with chapter 7! Now, this chapter is where the big cheese is unfolded...Find out down below *light evil laughter* but still find out down below. Now you all know the drill, I don't own anything, Loud House and The Expendables belong to their rightful owners. Anyway guys, I'll shut up here and see you guys...AT THE BOTTOM!**

It was close to 8 am in bright and sunny New Orleans as Lincoln was snoozing softly. He opened his eyes to see Hale sleeping on the other couch in his boxer briefs, this was the 2nd time Lincoln saw another adult in boxers than his dad.

He chuckled audibly as he got up to use the bathroom and begin his day. But as he was heading to the bathroom he remembered one thing, where was the bathroom?. He forgot where the bathroom was, and Hale and Toll were still sleeping, so he didn't want to upset them. Then he heard a door opening, he turned and there he saw Toll Road coming out of his room with a long black sleeve compression shirt and compression shorts.

"Morning Lincoln." Toll greeted as he yawned in the process.

"Morning, I thought Hale would have gone home last night." Lincoln asked the demolitions expert as he was unaware of Toll and Hales drinking fiasco last night.

"Uhh, me and him had some beers last night. So I didn't want him drinking and driving home, I just let him crash on the couch." Toll chuckled as Lincoln understood the situation while remembering what he was going to ask his caretaker.

"You know where the bathroom is?" Lincoln asked him as Toll whipped his head around and smiled.

"The door past mine, shouldn't be hard to miss." Toll explained as Lincoln headed towards the bathroom but not before grabbing his clothes to change into after a nice warm shower.

 **After his shower**

Lincoln came out of the shower with his clothes on, folding his pajamas and setting them on the couch while walking to the kitchen table. He smelled bacon and other stuff cooking as Toll set down orange juice, minute maid fruit punch and even ice cold lemonade on the table.

"You want to go wake up Caesar and tell him breakfast is almost done." Toll instructed as Lincoln nodded and went to wake up the heavy weapons specialist. He made his way towards the couch where he was sleeping heavily and shook him. Hale then opened his eyes softly and grinned cheekily as he saw the 11 year old walking towards Toll.

"Morning guys. What's for breakfast?" Hale asked as Toll showed him the table of all sorts of breakfast items.

"Almost every meat and dish you can ask for buddy. You hungry as well Lincoln?" Toll asked him as he heard the 11 year olds stomach growl. The two grown men laughed as Lincoln just blushed with embarrassment while Toll set a plate in front of him. The sight and smell overwhelmed Lincoln as he couldn't resist and grabbed a fork and dug in.

Much to his surprise, he saw a bottle of whiskey on the table closest to Hale and raised an eyebrow. He wanted to at least joke around with the guys before starting the day officially.

"What's with the alcohol, Hale?" Lincoln joked as Toll shot a glare at Hale which Lincoln knew this was go over like a turd in a punch bowl.

"Uh Uh, we're not gonna do this shit in front of the kid Caesar! Come on dude, you know how you get after a light hangover and add more fuel to the fire in the morning!" Toll bellowed at the weapons specialist as he just scowled and pocketed the whiskey.

The trio ate in silence until Lincoln remembered he was to keep in touch with his family. He the tapped Toll on the wrist, he glanced at Lincoln with a concerned face.

"I forgot to tell you, Church told my parents that I would be able to contact them on face chat or voice call so they don't have to worry about me...but they think I'm having a private trial in Virginia since private trials were banned in Michigan. But since they think I'm in Virginia and not here in Louisiana" Lincoln explained as Toll nodded and gave him a look that said don't worry, we got you.

 **After Breakfast**

As Lincoln was cleaning some dishes, Toll came up with a smile on his face. Lincoln noticed as Toll motioned for him to come outfront.

Lincoln was eager to see what was outfront, as he and Toll made it outside, Lincoln saw a big truck with Caesar flirting with the sexy female who that was from Comeaux Furniture & Appliance and his face lit up like he just met Santa Clause.

"MY STUFF'S HERE! THANKS TOLL!" Lincoln exclaimed and hugged Toll as the demolitions expert chuckled and returned the hug. Then the two helped unload the truck and laughed at funny things such as Hale trying to get the hot girls number, even though he was married and had kids.

After Lincoln's new furniture was moved into his new room while he sat in the living room the whole time, he also set up the jail room scenario. Both men came out with tank tops on and sweating slightly, Hale got his stuff and went home while Toll motioned for Lincoln to follow him down the hall.

As they were outside Lincoln's new room, Toll Road covered Lincoln's eyes with one hand and opened the door with the other. As they entered the room, Lincoln was very curious to see how the room would look, especially when he would still have to play the part with the room scenario when calling his family.

"1...2...3...open your eyes!" Toll Road announced as Lincoln opened his eyes and they instantly went wide with excitement. His bed was a small queens bed with red buffalo plaid bedding like he saw in the store, he also saw the exact same L shaped desk and even a dark wood entertainment console center with 2 cabinets for his games and such.

"What do you think, kid?" Toll said as he noticed Lincoln sniffling and went up to comfort him. He understood the situation Lincoln was in, he was away from his family but this was better than prison, better than being on lockdown 23 hours a day, even better than fearing for your life by a prisoner with a shank in his hand trying to either slit your throat in a prison.

Just then, the front door opened and the two heard a familiar English accent. So it was none other than the knives specialist.

"Oi, Toll! You home, me and Gunnar are here to see how Lincoln's settling in!?" Lee bellowed as Toll then patted Lincoln on the back lightly and ruffled his white hair while heading out to grab a beer with the two other Expendables.

Lincoln took the time to acknowledge his new room and even his new Xbox hooked up and ready to play. Lincoln truly felt like this was a new beginning, but deep down...he did miss the girls and his parents.

After admiring the room, he went to see Lee, Toll and Gunner in the kitchen drinking down a case of beer. Gunner noticed the white haired recruit and just grinned.

"So you're the new hacker I hear, am I correct?" Gunner asked as Lincoln nodded softly. While chuckling, the chemical engineer stuck out his hand and smiled once more.

"The names Gunner Jensen, don't wear it out. What's yours?" Gunner asked as Lincoln took the man's hand in his and shook it.

"Lincoln Loud, sir." Lincoln introduced as the 3 men chuckled while Lincoln just hid his face in embarrassment.

"Lincoln, there's no need for sir, I mean we know you're polite but just call us by our first names, k?" Lee explained as Lincoln just nodded and giggled.

Lincoln then remembered that he had to at least check in with his parents so they wouldn't worry. But how could he call them on video chat if he was in a regular room?

"Um, Toll? My parents think I'm in Virginia for a private trial in a county jail until trial, but I'm here living a regular life. How am I gonna explain to them about my room right now and the current situation I'm in?" Lincoln explained as Lee pulled out a bag that contained...an orange prisoner jumpsuit!

"Here, change into this and let Toll will do the rest." Lee explained as Toll waited for Lincoln to changed into his jumpsuit for the call.

 **Moments Later**

After Lincoln came out of the bathroom, he was in his prison jumpsuit. But him being in a prison jumpsuit and not being in prison… and it definitely not being halloween felt very weird and awkward. He then walked towards his room where Toll was waiting, with a straight face on.

"C'mon, let's get the black curtain rack out." Toll explained as he got out a black curtain and put it up on the curtain rack he installed earlier, after giving a go on the rack he asked Lincoln to stand on the other side to see if light would intrude on him or not.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded and got his laptop ready.

"Now, if you need anything when you're done with that, just help yourself to the fridge because me and the boys are gonna head to a bar. I should be back later to bring you food, ok?" Toll explained as Lincoln nodded and pulled the black curtain in position to make the call to his family.

He got Skype open and ready to call his mom first then hopefully, just hopefully, talk to the girls and maybe his dad.

He clicked on his mom's contact, took a deep breath in and clicked the call button. Lincoln was very nervous about talking to his mother after being away a couple days, especially since the whole hacking thing started when he called Church to turn himself in. But he knew it was for the best when it happened, but his family could not find out what he was actually doing and where he was at.

" _LINCOLN_!" A voice yelled through Skype, and surprised him a bit, but he plucked up courage and replied to his mother's cries.

"H..hi mom." Lincoln replied nervously as he just watched his mother's face not change one bit, she was more upset than a bull chasing a guy with red clothing than to change her expression.

"That's all you have to say young man. Do you know how disappointed me and your father are of you?" Rita replied with her voice rising a tad bit while Lincoln turned on the camera to show his mother the situation he was in.

Then Rita's expression changed dramatically as she saw only son in an orange jumpsuit while black all around him which got her curious.

"Why is it dark around you Lincoln?" Rita asked curiously and with confusion too.

"The conference room the county jail I'm in has lots of light in it, so they put up a makeshift little light blocker so I can talk to you and the others." Lincoln explained while thinking of what to say next. He found something to say, even though his mother will not like it, he needed to get it off his chest. "I'm sorry for all the negativity I've done throughout the years, for making the girls mad at me, upsetting everyone that cares about me. But the most biggest thing I'm a sorry for...being a waste of space." Lincoln said as his voice started to break while hot tears coming down his face. He had that on his chest for a long time now and couldn't hold it in anymore.

Rita couldn't believe what she had just heard, her own son saying that he was a waste of space. She was flabbergasted that any of her children would even say anything like this.

"Lincoln Loud! You are not a waste a space, do you understand! You are the best thing that's happened to me, your father and everyone else in this family." Rita hollered as she had tears and makeup running down her face.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel mom. I'm sorry if it's hurtful towards you and the others, but I just feel like I don't have a special talent that either helps you guys out or even impresses you guys." Lincoln explained as Rita was cleaning her face up while nodding.

"Have dad leave me a message later, I'll be able to call back tomorrow hopefully. I love you." Lincoln said as he saw his mother nod before hitting the end call button.

"I love you too sweetie." Rita said as the call finally hung up.

 **At the Loud House**

As the call ended, Rita couldn't have felt more ashamed and upset at Lincoln, but she still loved him no matter what. She sat at the edge of her bed and cleaned her face of the tears and makeup that leaked down her face. Just then her bedroom opened to Luna and Lori, who heard her cries from upstairs.

"Who were you talking to mom?" The oldest of the sisters asked as Rita showed the skype call details. As the two girls looked at the details, their eyes went wide and screamed the familiar name.

" _LINCOLN_!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, he was in an orange prison jumpsuit while at a Virginian County Jail." Rita explained as the two girls winced at the info. The sight of their only brother in a prison jumpsuit surrounded by other inmates really shook them down to their core.

"Now I don't want you girls to call and berate him with questions, do you understand?" The matriarch said sternly as the two girls nodded.

 **Unknown Location in Royal Woods**

A small figure in the darkness of Royal Woods' tree's was chuckling while remembering the past events that occured the previous day.

"I will make your family and friends suffer by teasing them, Larry! You won't be able to stop me, or your latina donkey!" The figure laughed mechanically as he made his way deeper into the darkness.

 **A/N: Welp, that was stressful lol. So sorry for not updating, again, lot's of school work and whatnot. But when Spring Break, I'll be going on a road trip with my grandma towards the Grand Canyon and some nice cities close, so I will bring my laptop and try to write more while on the road. Let me know, please, what you think of this chapter. I also want to thank Lentex, again, for proofreading this, thank you Lentex! Anywho, I gotta go do some shunting in the yards *wink*, but until then...SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	8. Training Starts & News of School

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 8! Now, before I start I just want to give a HUGE thanks to Zoinks81, he is such a great guy, writes great content and leaves such amazing feedback on this story. Like I said, I don't own neither Loud House or The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. Anywho, I shall see you guys...AT THE BOTTOM!**

Later in the day, a couple hours after the video call with his mother, Lincoln was taking the garbage out since it was his chore now. After he was done doing that, he made it back inside and saw Lee in the backyard with a black sleeve in his hand. Lincoln raised an eyebrow and went over to the english knife specialist to see what he was doing.

"Whatcha doing, Lee?" Lincoln asked as the English man turned and grinned while holding his black knife to let Lincoln see.

"Just throwing the ol' kunai's at the tree. You want to give a go?" Lee asked as Lincoln's face lit up with excitement.

Lincoln nodded and stepped closer to the weapons as he just stood there astonished by the looks of the knives Lee was throwing at the tree.

"Now Lincoln, little word of advice. Don't ever wave these in people's faces, and don't touch these unless you ask me, Barney or the others, ok?" Lee explained as Lincoln nodded while handing him the black kunai.

"Now watch me first, then I'll show you how to throw these." Lee said as he got the knife ready for the throw. He fixed the grip on his fingers, pulled his arm back and gave the knife an excellent toss towards the tree bark. It hit with excellent accuracy, small pieces of bark went flying as the kunai stayed in it's position.

Lincoln was speechless to how he could throw a knife like that towards a tree at high speeds.

He was very eager to know martial arts by Lee, Yin, Toll and Barney. Plus he was going to learn how to fire, clean and handle firearms correctly. Lee grabbed another knife and made his way towards Lincoln, held out his hand like he was asking Lincoln to take his.

"Now, first things first, have your thumb at the hole where you would spin it with and your put your index and middle fingers an inch or so above it on the opposite side." Lee explained as Lincoln did so by mimicking what the former SAS soldier did.

"Next, put a firm grip on it, hold it up straight so the point acts as a sight of a firearm." Lee instructed as Lincoln held the knife up so it aligned with the tree, but most importantly he also closed one eye to concentrate.

"Third, get ready for the throw by bringing your arm back and hurl that sucker as hard as you can towards the tree!" Lee bellowed as Lincoln threw the knife as hard as he could and watched it head towards the tree.

Then the two heard a crunch sound and saw the knife hanging down at a downward angle, barely hanging to the tree. Lincoln could barely keep his excitement as he was screaming: 'yes' and 'I did it', while Lee was chuckling at the recruits first time throwing one of his knives.

"You did it, Lincoln! Felt good didn't it?" Lee asked as Lincoln just hugged him while chuckling. Lee felt Lincoln would have a bright future working alongside the others and him. Lincoln couldn't wait to tell Ronnie Anne later about his first ever knife throw and even having it stick to the tree, it may have only been one knife but it was enough to satisfy him enough.

Just then Toll came out into the backyard with a grin as he saw Lincoln happier than a fat legged pony in a high field of oats. Behind him was a black backpack filled with school supplies, Barney called him and told him that Lincoln was going back to school the next day.

"Hey Lincoln!" Toll called as Lincoln turned to see his caretaker standing there with a beer in one hand and the backpack in the other. Toll motioned for Lincoln to make his way over to him, wondering what was going on.

"What's up Toll?" Lincoln asked as Toll showed him the black backpack for school. Lincoln knew what was going on, he was going back to school, it was going to suck because he couldn't goof off in the morning like he was for the past couple days. But, he knew it was for the best so he could keep his education, keep Toll and the guys happy and still work with them too.

"I know you don't want to go back, but Barney let me know you're now in the New Orleans Parish School Board. So you're going back tomorrow, but I think you're going to love the school schedule they have here." Toll explained as he then grabbed a gift off the counter behind to give to Lincoln.

Lincoln was surprised Toll had a gift for him, he watched Toll hand it to him with kindness. He accepted the gift and slowly unwrapped it, and when he saw what it was, he couldn't believe what it was. It was a brand new black Samsung Galaxy S7; with a charger and even headphones.

"So you can call me or any of the guys and let us know when you get home from school." Toll finished as Lincoln just hugged Toll once more while Lee came up grinning with knives under his arm.

"Now, make sure you go to bed around 8 pm tonight, because tomorrow, I want to discuss what workout routines we'll be doing together, ok?" Toll explained as Lincoln nodded and took his stuff inside.

 **Later that day**

Lincoln was in his room, playing xbox as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He paused his game and went to open the door, there stood the chinese martial art specialist, Yin Yang.

"Hey Yin, what brings you here?" Lincoln asked while Yin had a duffle bag filled with unknown materials.

"I came here to train you for a couple hours, is that ok with you, Lincoln?" Yin asked in his chinese accent as Lincoln nodded, but was confused of what was in the duffle bag.

"Follow me to the backyard, me and Lee have set up some courses for you to go through." Yin explained as he and Lincoln made it to the backyard where Lee was waiting.

"Hey Lincoln, you ready to learn how to fight like us?" Lee asked honestly.

"Yep, I'm ready, Lee." Lincoln confirmed as Yin got into a renoji dachi stance, and motioned for Lincoln to mimic it.

As Lincoln did what he was told, he did his best to do what Yin was doing but messed up at the footing. Lee stepped in to show Lincoln how the oldies did it, since Lee and Yin were both expert martial artists.

"Here, let me and Yin show you how it's done." Lee said as he and Yin got into their stances for the sparring practice.

Yin and Lee both gazed at each other for 10 seconds before engaging. Lee threw a sidekick to Yins face but repeated to kick him as Yin leg sweeped him. The two got back into their stances and began to go at it with their hands, quick hand jabs, legs thrown up halfway to block attacks to their shins and flips happening all in front of Lincoln.

Lynn was _never_ this fast back in Royal Woods Lincoln thought as he continued to watch the two martial artists go at it.

Yin then threw a punch towards Lee, but to his mistake Lee managed to put his tough elbow in the way which caused Yin to punch it, injuring it.

Yin yelped in pain as Lincoln and Lee looked towards the shaolin honorable with wide eyes, of all the years he's worked alongside Yin, he had never seen him hurt in any way shape or form.

"Shite! Sorry about that Yin, you all good?" Lee exclaimed as he went to examine the asian mans hand, but as he grabbed his hand to check it Yin yanked him towards him, climbed up on his shoulders and interlocking his arm into Lee's and bringing them down with a big twist.

Lincoln watched with amazement as Yin pinned Lee to the grinned with held his fist in the air looking as if he was going to clock Lee in the face one last time. But they both smiled and laughed it off.

"You cheeky bastard! This is supposed to teach Lincoln 'ere how to fight, not joke around while sparring!" Lee said with a shit eating grin as Yin just shrugged and grabbed a water bottle.

"I did what was necessary." Yin said as he started to grin. Lee then motioned for Lincoln to come over, as he did he threw him a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt to change into.

"Go change into those, after you're done, come back out here so we can get started on basics." Lee explained as he went into the house to change.

After he changed into his clothes, Lincoln made his way back outside to see Lee in the same clothes. Lincoln was making a commitment to be trained mentally and physically by Lee and the others, even if it meant getting disciplined in the process.

"Alrighty, you ready?" Lee asked Lincoln as he nodded confidently.

"Let's get to it then. Now, we'll be working on basic front kicks, punches and finally quick takedowns. So, get into formation the best you can and do what I do, ok?" Lee instructed as Lincoln did so and got into his best stance he could perform.

Thanks to Lynn's training, Lincoln knew the basics of a regular stance. But Lee was a former British SAS soldier, and went through alot of training, so training alongside him and the others, especially getting into shape was going to be a tad tricky.

Lee and Lincoln stood before each other, a stern gaze on each others faces until Lee gave the command.

"Front kick." Lee instructed as he and Lincoln simultaneously did a front kick.

The two brought their feet back down as Lee nodded slowly and gave the second command.

"High kick." He instructed again as he and Lincoln did a a high kick.

Lee could feel that Lincoln would make an excellent student, by learning all of his martial arts, military tactics and even...an Expendable out on the field when the time was right. To wear body armour, know military tactics, fight tangos and even hold firearms.

"Now, give a good right hook after a front kick." Lee commanded as Lincoln gave it his best, after that Lee motioned for Yin to come over and show Lincoln a specialty move, just in case he would need it in a difficult combat situation.

"Lincoln, do me a favor and grab 2 bananas from the kitchen freezer." Lee said as Lincoln raised an eyebrow but thought not much of it.

As Lincoln ran into the house to grab the banana's, he was wondering why there were bananas in the freezer, maybe Lee needed them for an exercise.

Lincoln grabbed 2 of the frozen bananas; still in there peels and headed outside back to where Lee and Yin still at.

"Here Lee, what do you need those for?" Lincoln asked as Lee began to explain in a straight but stern face.

"Well Lincoln, if you're in a combat situation, out of ammo, equipment and you only have a kunai, what do you need to do?" Lee questioned as Lincoln's thinking valves turned in his head.

"You...fight with a knife to hold your own." Lincoln answered as Lee nodded and still kept a stern face.

"Correct, now watch as me and Yin demonstrate." Lee explained as Yin grabbed one of the frozen solid bananas and got into a simple stance.

As Lincoln sat down, the two men went at it with the bananas as if they were knives in simple combat.

Yin was not as good as Lee, but he could definitely fight with a knife if necessary. As Yin charged Lee, they both swung their frozen bananas and it connected to both of the rounded sides of them. As the banana's hit, their arms buckled from the force and threw punches and some swings of the hard banana's.

As Yin threw another swing of the banana, Lee caught it and swiped 3 strikes and swipes of the frozen fruit across the right side of Yins ribcage. Lee then grabbed Yins arm and yanked the chinese martial artist over himself and onto the ground, he then held the tip of the frozen fruit against his jugular artery, as he was going to kill him with a real kunai knife in combat. The two men then smiled the biggest they could and got up, brushed off the grass from their clothes and bodies.

"And that concludes a simple fight with kunais, but we used banana's. We'll whip out the real deal in the future, when you have a bit more practice. We'll resume when you get back from school tomorrow, then we'll go for some runs around the block." Lee explained as Lincoln nodded at the plans they would be following for the next couple of days.

"Anyway, we're done for the day. I think Toll is gonna make Mustard-Maple Pork Tenderloin for your dinner, so I'm gonna grab my stuff and be on my way." Lee said with a smile as he grabbed his stuff, ruffled Lincoln's hair and made his way out the door.

Yin did the same while grabbing the bananas and throwing them back in the kitchen. Lincoln made his way back at the same time Lee did, so he was grabbing an apple and a water bottle while Yin was cleaning his stuff up from the backyard.

"You did good today, Lincoln. Even though there was not much action, you follow directions and kept a good eye on our combat skills. I have full potential in you, Lincoln." Yin said as he placed a hand on the 11 year old's shoulder and grinned before leaving.

Lincoln had a good feeling the Expendables would do anything to get him in shape for his very field first mission in 6 years. But he would have to pull out all the stops to do so, by committing to every training exercise they would put him through. But school was another thing that came first, and Toll was now his caretaker, so he had to keep his grades around A's.

Lincoln felt he should call his dad and explain why he did what he did, but he had bigger fish to fry and the stream was full of tilapia. So he decided to call Ronnie Anne and chat for a while, but he wanted to surprise her with his new room.

He made it to his room, closed the black curtain so Ronnie Anne couldn't see his new furniture.

It was a couple days since the last call he had with her, so it'd be smart for him to check in with her. He then turned on his laptop, messaged her on skype and waited. A minute passed and there was a message that made Lincoln's day.

 _Hey Lincoln, I'm gonna be alone for the whole night, so we can talk for a while ...if you want.-Ronnie Anne_

 _Sweet! You wanna call, I got good news!-Lincoln_

 _Sure.-Ronnie Anne_

Lincoln's laptop rang and like clockwork, he answered it to see Ronnie Anne smiling at him. Her smile changed to a confused look to see black around Lincoln.

"Why is it dark around you, Lame-O?" Ronnie Anne questioned as Lincoln grabbed the black curtain, put on a goofy grin and revealed his new room to his girlfriend.

Ronnie Anne's jaw dropped as she saw Lincoln's new TV on the entertainment center, a clear sterilite drawer that had 5 drawers, his small queens bed and even his xbox.

"My caretaker got me this stuff, he got me a new phone so I can call him or the others when I get home from school." Lincoln explained as Ronnie Anne's face still didn't change whatsoever.

"Uh...you ok Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln continued as she snapped out of her trance just in time.

"Who's your caretaker, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked as she and Lincoln heard a voice that made them yelp.

"That'll be me." A voice replied as Lincoln whipped his head around to see Toll Road standing behind him, leaning against the wall with a cocky smile on his face. He was wearing a white tank top, black jeans and a black beanie that covered his queer ear.

"You must be his girlfriend." Toll said as Ronnie Anne just nodded while being as calm, cool and collected as she could.

"Yeah. So...you're Lincoln's caretaker?" Ronnie Anne asked Toll Road as he nodded while walking closer to meet her.

"Yep, the name is Toll Road, don't wear it out." Toll introduced himself to Ronnie Anne as she smiled a bit and returned the introduction.

"I'm Ronnie Anne, Lincoln's girlfriend." She introduced herself as she and Lincoln blushed bright red. Toll noticed and decided to leave the two alone until he finished dinner.

"Dinner will be done in a minute, ok." Toll said as he patted Lincoln lightly on the shoulder and left to finish dinner in the kitchen.

After that awkward moment, Lincoln decided to break the ice.

"I'm gonna go ready for dinner soon, I'll message you tomorrow after school." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne nodded as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Hey hey hey, Ronnie Anne. Don't cry, I promise I will check in when I can. I got school tomorrow, plus I got a new phone you can skype me if you want, but please make sure to archive the chat when you're done." Lincoln consoled her as she wiped her tears and nodded with a very small smile on her face.

"I promise, I love you Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said as she started to blush again.

"LINCOLN! DINNER'S DONE!" Toll called from the kitchen as Lincoln knew he had to go eat, but not without saying the one true thing to Ronnie Anne.

"Love you too Ronnie." Lincoln returned with such comfort as the call ended. He then shut off his laptop, grabbed his charged phone and made his way towards the kitchen.

 **In the kitchen**

Lincoln washed his hands in the bathroom before heading to the dinner table. After that, he made it into the kitchen to see Toll Road with...Barney and Tool! Lincoln never expected to see the leader and the weapons liaison here at the house for dinner.

"Hey kid, how you settling in?" Tool asked wolfishly as Lincoln had a truthful grin on his face.

"It's going pretty well, I just facechatted my friend Ronnie Anne and just explained how good I'm doing since the night at the hotel with Church." Lincoln explained as Toll nudged him to give him the real truth.

"Are you sure, she's your friend?" Toll asked in a joking voice as the 2 other men raised their eyebrows due to this info.

Lincoln knew the guys liked to joke around and get on each others backs with stuff like this to Yin, but he might as well come clean to them about Ronnie Anne's and his relationship.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND OKAY, THERE I SAID IT!" Lincoln blurted out quickly and put his head down in embarrassment while blushing a dark cherry red.

The 3 men just snickered as Toll got them their plates for dinner. As they ate, Lincoln noticed Barney had brought a couple of Walmart bags with him full of what looked like...clothes? He probably thought they were his because he could be spending the night.

 **After dinner**

After Tool had left, Lincoln was cleaning his plate as Barney came up with the bags of clothes he brought over. Barney put them on the counter as Lincoln dried his hands and raised his eyebrows.

"What's up Barney?" Lincoln asked as Barney pulled out a black and white buffalo shirt, black jeans and even brand new black converse for him, but the best part was...they were all his size!

"Your new outfit for tomorrow at school. If you also wanna smell good, here is some really nice Old Spice Deodorant and some Drakkar Noir cologne. Plus, there is a lot of cool clothes I picked up for you earlier." Barney explained as he placed down the other 3 bags for Lincoln to look and see what he got him.

Lincoln went through the bags and saw that Barney got him a couple button down shirts, some white tank tops, 2 pairs of black jeans, 3 pairs of blue jeans, 2 small packages of socks, a couple pairs of boxers and even a maroon red hoodie for the winter.

"That'll be enough for a couple weeks, until Toll is able to get you some more shirts you like. I just got you those because I thought you would like them." Barney explained as Lincoln almost cried from this positive attention he was giving him.

Barney helped Lincoln take the bags of clothes to his room, sorted them into their proper drawers and admired the furniture Toll got him.

"I think Toll Road did a nice job selecting your furniture for the room." Barney complimented as Lincoln chuckled while getting his pajamas on.

"I think I did pretty good too. The truth is, Lincoln was the one who picked this stuff, I just paid for them and to have them delivered." Toll explained as he was in his compression sleepwear all ready for bed.

"I'm gonna head back to my house now, Toll. Now, if you need me at all...don't hesitate to call." Barney said with a smile as Toll chuckled and softly decked the veteran in the shoulder before heading out to depart on his motorcycle.

As the two heard Barney's motorcycle head down the street, Toll looked towards Lincoln and took a seat on his bed next to him.

"I'll be taking you to school tomorrow, so I can talk to your principal about your class and bus arrangements." Toll explained as he showed Lincoln the email he got from the school.

Lincoln read the email and was surprised that he saw the school schedule; Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays was 8am to 1pm. But Wednesdays and Thursdays was 8 am to 12 pm. So Lincoln now had two half days and 3 regular days of school. _I am gonna love this school schedule_ , Lincoln thought.

"Now, make sure to set your alarm for 6:30 am for all school days. You can fiddle with the alarm settings tomorrow after school, ok." Toll explained as Lincoln nodded and plugged his phone in and set his alarm.

"Ok, but what if I'm needed for a mission?" Lincoln asked curiously as Toll immediately replied.

"I'll pick you up from school and just say 'I'm taking Lincoln for the day' or something like that." Toll explained as Lincoln nodded once more from the information.

"Anyway, I want you to get a good night's rest. Because after school, we'll be going for an after-school run." Toll instructed to Lincoln as he was getting under his covers for the night. It was almost 8 pm, so he should be getting to sleep and getting ready for school tomorrow as well.

"Goodnight Lincoln." Toll said in a soft tone as he patted Lincoln on the shoulder softly before retreating to his bedroom himself.

After Toll had gone to bed, Lincoln was excited but a bit nervous about starting school again. He wasn't if he would fit in to this new school, but he would have to just get back to the basics as soon as he starts his class tomorrow. And in no time at all, Lincoln fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

 **A/N: Holy SMOKES, that is a lot of words lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did. Tell me what you think of this chapter (as always) and let me know what might happen in the next one, but there is a 'kind of' sad moment between a certain couple. Before I go, the school schedule is actually my** _ **own**_ **school schedule, lol belive it or not (please no negativity of the school info.) Anywho, I have to get going, but as always, I shall see you guys in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	9. Resuming School & Rock-star Violence

**A/N: Howdy y'all, I'm back with Chapter 9! Now, the topic in the reviews is...When is Lincoln going to school? Well...RIGHT NOW! LOL, so this is the chapter where Lincoln goes back to school, like I said in the last chapter, I used my own school schedule for Lincoln's xD. Also, I don't know much about Benjamin Franklin Elementary, but I shall do my best to get the best I can. So, enough of my nonsense, let's get on with this chapter. I shall see you guys...AT THE BOTTOM!**

In Royal Woods, it was 6am in the morning, Principal Huggins didn't get one ounce of sleep at all during the night. He had been twisting and turning in his bed all night. This was due to CIA Agents coming to the school and informing him that Lincoln Loud was going to prison for a Class A Felony of Cyber Hacking, but he would also get his schooling done while he is being incarcerated. He knew Lincoln would get into little trouble at school, but he never thought the 11 year old would get into trouble with the Government.

 **1 Hour Later in New Orleans**

Lincoln was sleeping in his new queens bed, entangled in his blanket, snoring softly as he then heard his phone alarm going off. Groaning, he turned it off and got his shower stuff ready but not without grabbing his phone to listen to music in the shower. As he turned on the shower, he saw a note tied to a bottle of shampoo and body wash with his name on it, he raised his eyebrows as he picked them up and smelled the soap inside. The scent was very minty and even had a...charcoal smell? He then looked at the brand, Irish Springs, that would explain the minty smell. He read the note that was on there: Go get those girls, kid-B.R. Lincoln put on a grin, got out of his clothes, put on some music that was on the phone and got in the warm shower. As he was scrubbing the warm water all over his body, he began to wonder what his parents would think in ten years after he explains the job he's been doing. Pushing it aside, he popped open the shampoo for his hair and squeezed the minty scented gel out of the tube, and applied it into his hair. He then washed it out and grabbed the body wash, applied it all over his chest, under his arms and his stomach too. He felt the tiny specks of charcoal in the body wash as he lathered it on his body, it felt weird, but he didn't care one...single...bit. As soon as Lincoln was clean, he got out, wrapped a towel around him and grabbed his phone while heading to his room to dry off completely and get dressed in his new clothes.

As he made his way over to his dresser, he also was wondering if he was also going to make new friends at this school. Will they make fun of him because of his white hair? Who knows, it was a risk he was going to take since he just wanted to get his schooling done. He pulled open the shirt drawer and saw the white and black buffalo that Barney got him, but not without slipping on the soft boxers first, then the black jeans and finally the buffalo. Lincoln then remembered the cologne and deodorant Barney got him also, he went into the bathroom, removed his buffalo and applied both the cologne plus deodorant. As he finished, there was a knock on the bathroom door, it opened to Toll Road standing there wearing a black t-shirt, black cargo jeans and even black combat boots.

"Morning Lincoln." Toll greeted as he then handed him a brown envelope.

Lincoln didn't know what was in the envelope until he opened it, his eyes went super wide to the contents in the package. It had tons and tons of $100 dollar bills in it, and Lincoln couldn't believe it.

"You remember that Garza mission me and the guys went on after we met you?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded, still wide eyed of course.

"Well, that's my cut but split in half. There is fifty thousand dollars in there, and Barney let us know that you are gonna get paid too, even if you're not participating in the mission at all, you still get paid." Toll continued as Lincoln smiled and just hugged Toll.

This time Toll got down to his level and hugged him back. He then remembered Lincoln had school today, so he wanted to cut this short and get breakfast.

"You were getting ready for school, weren't you?" The demolitions expert asked as Lincoln nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, I was actually. I was just about to put on my socks and shoes then get some breakfast." Lincoln said as Toll patted him on the shoulder and grinned.

"There's some Honey Bunches of Oats out there. They are extremely healthy, and I usually like to put some fruit in it to add extra energy and protein to your body." Toll explained as he was pointing towards the kitchen. Lincoln nodded and went to get his socks and shoes on, but not without putting the money away first.

After he did that, he went into the kitchen to see Toll sitting there, already taking a bite of his bowl. Then he saw another bowl, it had sliced strawberries in it as well. He thought it was better than nothing, so he just dug into his cereal.

 **After breakfast**

Lincoln grabbed his black Jansport backpack, his fully charged phone and checked himself out in the mirror by the front door. Toll noticed and decided to play around with him, he came up slowly and without him noticing, put up the bunny ears with his index and middle finger. Lincoln noticed and chuckled while Toll Road was laughing his ass off.

They both went out to the car, got in and as Toll opened the garage door, Lincoln felt nervous about being a new kid at the school. But Toll gave him a weak smile that made Lincoln pluck up courage and forget about being nervous.

As the two drove towards the school in the early morning, Barney had given Toll all the paperwork that he would need to give the school for the meeting. So he thought it'd be best to let Lincoln know the scenarios when he'd be needed.

"Barney gave me the paperwork for your schooling. I'll also have to give them a couple emergency contacts, just in case they need to reach any of the guys if you do anything wrong at school, no offense though...or if we need to pick you up early for mission briefing." Toll explained as Lincoln nodded in reply.

As Toll turned onto a residential street, both sides of the street separated by a grass barrier, Lincoln saw the huge school on his right and just gasped. The school had 3 floors and was bigger than his old school, but what would the students be like?

Toll parked the car in an empty space, turned it off and they both made their way towards the front door of the big school. As soon as they entered, there was a janitor cleaning the floor with a broom, and Toll didn't know where the office was, so he thought asking the janitor would be go enough.

"Excuse me, do you know where the front office is?" Toll asked the janitor as he looked up to see the serious faced man.

"Down the hall and to that first right." The janitor explained in a frightened tone while pointing with his finger.

Toll nodded as he and Lincoln made their way to the front office. As they reached the office, they were greeted by the principal. She was in her early 30's, she had blonde hair, a skinny body, blue eyes and was wearing black pants, white blouse and black shoes.

"Why good morning, how can I help you, handsome?" The principal asked as Toll introduced himself.

"My name is Todd Road, but you can call me Josh, Todd is my middle name. I'm here to enroll my kid here at the school." Toll explained as he got out his papers for the principal to inspect.

"Oh ok, well in that case I'm Principal Melanie Roberts. It's nice to meet you, why don't you two come into my office and we'll get this sorted out." Melanie explained as Toll and Lincoln followed her into the office.

As they sat down, Toll texted Barney to send Church down to help with this, lucky for him, Church was almost there.

"So, you're here to enroll your son here?" Melanie asked as Toll nodded to the principal's question.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for my friend who works for the CIA to help me with this." Toll explained as Melanie then looked very surprised.

"The...CIA? What do they have to do with enrolling your son here at the school?" Melanie asked the bald man as they then heard a knock on the door frame.

"I'll be answering your questions, Mrs. Roberts."Church said as all 3 of them turned to see him standing in the doorway with his badge out.

"CHURCH!" Lincoln exclaimed as he ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey kid! How you been?" He asked the 11 year old as Toll just scoffed and waited for their introduction to be over.

"I've been good." Lincoln explained as he then heard Church whisper something to him.

"Play along with this, please." Church whispered to Lincoln nodded while Church popped a squat in another seat.

"Now, I'll explain the info here. Lincoln, why don't you sit out there for a bit, ok?" Church said as he nodded and went to sit out in the chairs outside the principal's office while Toll and Church talked to her.

 **Some Time Later**

As Lincoln played on his phone, students were starting to arrive in the building. When they did, they saw Lincoln and wondered who he was and what was with his hair?

Toll Road and Church walked out shaking the principals hand and headed towards Lincoln while the principal printed his schedule and the school calendar. The info Church and Toll Road gave the principal was very explicit, they knew Lincoln wasn't going to like keeping in a deeper secret, but he had to if he was going to get his schooling for the next 7 years.

"Hey kid, I got 4 pieces of good news and 1 piece of bad news." Toll said as Lincoln then raised his eyebrows due to the info.

"Good news is you're enrolled here, she has all of our numbers just in case she needs to contact us, any of us are allowed to pick you up if necessary and you will be riding a bus back to the house since I gave them the address to the house. Also, she thinks me and the others are your caretakers. But...the bad news is, they think your parents are dead. Now I know you don't want to tell kids what happened to your parents, but if you want to go here...that's got to happen, ok?" Toll explained as Lincoln's eyes went so wide they looked like a deer caught in the headlights at night.

"Oh..ok Toll, it's for the best, isn't it? Just for the...Expendables." Lincoln asked while whispering the last part loud enough for both men to hear.

"Yeah, it is. Now, before I go, I put my contact in your phone so you can text me when you get home." Toll said as the 11 year old nodded while he heard the principal came out with Lincoln's papers.

"Alright Mr. Loud, here is your class schedule and the school calendar. I really appreciate the information you brought in Agent Church." Mrs Roberts said while handing Lincoln the papers and Church nodded, shook her hand & ruffled Lincoln's hair before heading out the door.

"Anyway, I gotta get to work. Now Lincoln, make sure to either text me or any of the guys since their numbers are in the contacts list. I'll let them know about this too. Now you be good in school today, you hear." Toll said as he started to head out the front doors.

As Lincoln watched Toll leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Mrs. Roberts.

"Don't worry Lincoln, I'll make sure you get through this day with a big smile on your face, ok."

Mrs. Roberts said as Lincoln had his usual goofy grin on his face while they saw more and more students arrive in the school.

"School is gonna start in 25 minutes, so you can hang with me for the mean time, is that ok?" Mrs. Roberts asked Lincoln as he nodded while they went into her office and hung out.

As the two were in the office, Lincoln was looking at his school schedule. He found out he had some different ones and some were the same back home. There was 6 periods he had to go to, he was surprised to find out he gets out of school on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays at 1pm exactly, but Wednesday and Thursday, he gets out at 12pm, like Toll said. The classes read, _writing, math, science, technology, health, lunch and social studies_. He spent so much time reading his schedule that he didn't know how much time had passed by.

"Lincoln?" Mrs. Roberts said, obviously trying to get the boys' attention.

He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway about to leave. "Yes, Mrs. Roberts?" He replied.

"Class is going to start in a bit, so why don't I introduce you to your homeroom teacher." She explained as Lincoln grabbed his backpack and followed the principal towards his homeroom/1st period.

As they made their way towards his first class, Lincoln was beginning to find the courage and perseverance to make it through the day. It was going to be a challenge making new friends, but he at least had Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

The two made it to Lincoln's homeroom, Mr. Michaels, a man who looked around in his early 50's, athletic body, combed grey hair, stood at 5'11 and wore a blue dress polo, black dress pants and Massimo Matteo mens dress shoes. He was filling out paperwork until he heard a knock on the doorframe, he looked to see his boss and Lincoln.

"Good morning Mr. Michaels, we have a new student that is now in our school system. This is Lincoln Loud and he is now in your homeroom and writing class." Mrs. Roberts introduced Lincoln as Mr. Michaels came up with a friendly grin, stuck out his hand in a kind gesture for the 11 year old to shake. As they shook hands, Lincoln gave a heartwarming smile back to his new teacher.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my class, Lincoln." Mr. Michaels said as he fixed his hair by his hair. Lincoln smiles as he then heard students coming down the hall towards the class.'

"Now don't you worry Lincoln, I'm sure you'll fit in." Mr. Michaels reassured Lincoln as the principal nodded softly.

"Of course, now I have to go let your other teachers know you'll be in their classes." Mrs. Roberts explained as she began to make her way to the other classes.

As she did that, the class began to fill with students, they began to eye Lincoln with confusion.

 _Their probably eying my hair_ , Lincoln thought as he watched more and more students come in and eye him.

"Alright students, let's take our seats." Mr. Michaels instructed as everyone else took their seats while Lincoln remained at the front of the class waiting for instructions.

"Now everyone, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Lincoln Loud and he is from the Midwest. Why don't you tell a bit about yourself." Mr. Michaels introduced Lincoln to the class as they continued to eye him suspiciously.

"My name is Lincoln Loud and I'm from Royal Woods Michigan." Lincoln introduced himself as he then saw some hands raise as if they were going to ask him questions. Maybe they're asking me good questions, I guess we'll have to wait and see, Lincoln thought.

 **Meanwhile at Royal Woods High School**

Luna was in English class, attempting to work on her assignment. But there was one problem that kept her from doing so, Lincoln. She couldn't go one minute without thinking about if her brother was either backed up in a corner trying to get away from other prisoners with shanks or him in Administrative Segregation due to him fighting to survive. She tried to shake away the negative thoughts as she didn't hear her teacher calling her name.

"Miss Loud!" The teacher bellowed as Luna snapped out of her trance to the class staring at her.

"Y..yes?" Luna said as the teacher raised her brows to the rocker.

"Is there a reason why you aren't paying attention in my classroom?" The teacher asked as Luna hung her head down and shook it.

"I guess it's probably due to your brothers incarceration. I can't believe you're letting family get in the way of schoolwork." The teacher explained right before Luna started to grit her teeth.

"How do you know about my BROTHER!?" Luna screamed as her teacher who started to explain.

"Haven't you heard Miss Loud? The news is the talk of the district. I'm surprised that one of your family members made a decision so stupid enough-" The teacher's sentence was cut off due to his nose being smashed by a heavy book that was thrown by none other than Luna Loud!

As soon as she saw her teacher clenching his nose, she walked up to him with her stuff, bent down to his level and spoke with a stern voice.

"If you ever talk shit about my family again, I'll come back and kick your ass...DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Luna screamed at the discombobulated teacher, as he nodded while struggling to get tissues on his desk. As he did, Luna got up, spit a fat loogie on his head and walked right out the classroom. Everyone in the class just rushed to the teachers aid, trying to clean his face up and console him.

"Bloody wanker, who does he think he is. Talking about my family, especially Lincoln like that." Luna muttered under her breath as she heard a familiar voice.

"LUNA!" It was Lori, and she was concerned for her despite she was in the next class over when she heard screaming and things flying.

"What do you want Lori?" Luna spat out as Lori stepped back due to her sisters attitude.

"What is your problem! I'm just asking what happened in class, I heard screaming and stuff being hurled...did you do something?" Lori asked cautiously as Luna turned her head slightly with an angry look on her face that Lori had never seen before.

"Y...you did do something. W...what did you do Luna?" Lori asked in a scared voice as Luna just kept her head down.

As Luna was about to tell her older sister what happened, they both were surprised to hear her name on the intercom.

"LUNA LOUD TO THE OFFICE, LUNA LOUD TO THE OFFICE PLEASE." The voice on the intercom announced as Luna began to wince when she knew she had messed up big time.

"If you want to know, follow me to the office." Luna stated dryly as Lori followed in tow.

As they made it to the office, Luna opened the door to the principal and her parents standing there with very angry faces. Lori had never seen her parents this angry with any of her or her siblings, so Luna must have done something to piss them off to the limit.

"Luna, do you have anything to say to your parents about what you did to your teachers nose?" The principal asked as Lori, Rita and Lynn Sr looked at her with confusion but most of all anger.

"I...threw a heavy book at his nose...hard." Luna stated as everyone else but the principal gasped at the info stated by the rocker. Rita knew Luna could get angry, but she never knew she would have the willpower to do such an act towards someone that could harm them in any way shape or form.

"Luna will be suspended for 3 weeks because of the assault on school faculty. When she comes back, she'll have 1 week of ISS and 3 days of lunch detention. She's very lucky her teacher doesn't want to press charges on her." The principal stated as Rita and Lynn Sr just nodded and took Luna to Vanzilla, since they would have to come back and get the others later.

As they drove home, Rita could only glare daggers at her 3rd oldest. She could have gotten arrested due to her classroom stunt.

"I'm very disappointed in you Luna, as for your punishment-" Rita was interrupted due to her daughter speaking out in the middle of her punishment.

"You think I gives a rat donkeys ass? No, I don't. I know my punishment, no rockstar stuff,no telly, do a load of chores and no dessert...I got this down mom for christ sakes." Luna stated in a dry but cold tone that both parents were super surprised at their daughters tone of voice and attitude.

As the van pulled in the driveway, Luna hopped out and made her way inside, leaving her parents outside very concerned.

"I'm worried about her dear. I should go up and talk to her and try to calm her down." Rita said as Lynn Sr just nodded slowly and entered the house with her.

 **Later in New Orleans**

Lincoln was in his 4th hour class, he had 5 more minutes left until lunch, so he was getting all notes he could in science before he had to go to lunch.

"Lincoln, can you answer number 7 in the book please about the septum in the heart?" Mr. Cortez, his science teacher asked as Lincoln nodded and looked at the heart anatomy diagram on the page.

"The septum is located under the mitral valve, Mr. Cortez." Lincoln responded politely as Mr. Cortez nodded and smiled.

Then the bell rang for lunch and all students grabbed their bags for their next period after lunch. Lincoln grabbed his textbooks and made his way towards the door when a girl (around Lincoln's age) with red hair, very slender body and was wearing a maroon roll cuff t-shirt with blue jeans stopped him.

"Excuse me, it's Lincoln, right?" The girl asked in a light southern accent as Lincoln nodded with a grin.

"Yep, Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said while sticking his hand out for the girl to shake.

"Nice to meet you Lincoln, I'm Bonnie Duncan." Bonnie replied while shaking Lincoln's hand.

Lincoln knew Ronnie Anne would kill him if he was talking to other girls, even if he tried to explain it, he would be having a date with her fist.

"Do you want to tag along with me to the cafeteria, so you can get to know the school grounds?" Bonnie asked him with a cute smile as Lincoln nodded. Bonnie just giggled, grabbed Lincoln's hand and the two started laughing while making their way towards the cafeteria to get lunch.

As the two 11 year olds made their way into the cafeteria, Lincoln noticed how much the school kept info hanging in the cafeteria about the 'Battle of New Orleans'.

"Have you had Shrimp Gumbo before, Lincoln?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln raised his eyebrows to the food suggestion.

"What's Shrimp Gumbo?" Lincoln asked the southern girl as she made a fake expression that made it look like she was offended.

"Shrimp Gumbo is Gumbo is usually identified by its dark roux, cooked until it is a color 'a few shades from burning'. Seafood is popular in gumbo the closer to the water the people are, but the southwestern areas of Louisiana often use fowl, such as chicken or duck, and sausage. I like sausage and shrimp in mine when my family makes it for dinner." Bonnie finished explaining as Lincoln's stomach growled due to the info

Bonnie then giggled as Lincoln blushed with embarrassment from the unexpected action. So Bonnie grabbed his hand again and the two made their way to the line where they would receive their food.

So, have you had if before?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln shook his head in denial.

"Well, we're having it for lunch, alongside with a slice of delicious cornbread!" Bonnie exclaimed as Lincoln chuckled and decided to give the meal a try, since he was now in the south, he would have to give new things a crack at.

As Bonnie and Lincoln made it up to the front, where an older later in her late 50's was smiling at Bonnie.

"Hi sweetpea, how ya been?!" The lunch lady said with sweetness and with a much stronger southern accent.

"I've been good Ms. Sandy, just ready to get some good 'ole gumbo with cornbread." Bonnie stated with happiness as Ms. Sandy then looked at Lincoln and leaned in closer to Bonnie.

"Have you finally found the apple of your eye, sweetie?" Ms. Sandy said while winking at Bonnie.

"What-NO! He's the new kid here, I'm just showing him around, Ms. Sandy." Bonnie scowled as Ms. Sandy just chuckled while Lincoln decided to introduced himself.

"I'm Lincoln Loud, ma'am." Lincoln introduced himself as Ms. Sandy reached over to shake his hand.

"Y'all ready to get your lunch, sweetpeas?" Ms. Sandy asked as the two just nodded and got their food.

As they got their food, they began to find a seat at one of the tables. Lincoln began to eye the gumbo, it didn't look good at all but he was willing to give it a go. He had a nice slice of cornbread and even 2 cartons of OJ. Lincoln grabbed his spoon, scooped a piece of sausage out with some of the broth, and took a bite.

As soon as he tasted the gumbo, Lincoln's mind was on cloud nine. He had never tasted anything this good at home before. He was ready to devour the whole bowl, but he remembered he wasn't like Lynn, where she would not even take a second to breathe at all. He then tore a piece of cornbread off and placed a piece of shrimp in between it.

Bonnie was amazed that Lincoln was tearing into the gumbo, she was also starting to blush by how cute he looked with white hair, the way he laughed and his whole self was just amazing.

Lincoln finished the gumbo and patted his stomach like he hadn't eaten in a long time. Even Bonnie was surprised that he finished all his gumbo and cornbread before her.

"Boy, you sure were hungry!" Bonnie exclaimed as Lincoln chortled.

"What can I say, that shrimp gumbo is delicious! I might ask Toll to make that one of these nights." Lincoln stated while Bonnie resumed eating.

"Who's Toll?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln's expression went to a oh crap expression.

"He's my caretaker, him and his buddies are all my caretakers. But he's my main caretaker which I sleep at his house." Lincoln explained while Bonnie nodded softly to the info.

"So, where are you located?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln got his phone out and looked at the house address Toll left on the notes app.

Lincoln had remembered what the others have taught him, get a good explained going before officially explaining it. "We just moved there a month ago, so I remembered to put the address on my phone. I'm located at Lake Terrace and Oaks, nice house with a lot of space." Lincoln exclaimed as Bonnie's eyes went wide from the info.

"No way! I live close by there, I live over by Spanish Fort." Bonnie explained as they then had a fun conversation until it was time to head back to their next class.

 **Last Class of the Day**

Lincoln was in social studies working on his assignment quietly until a crumpled up paper ball hit his head. Angry and trying to find who hit him with the paper ball, a female could be heard clearing her voice...it was his social studies teacher, Mrs. Morgan. She was in her early 30's, and had a very slender body, but nothing compared to Mrs. Dimartino.

"It's ok Lincoln. I know you didn't do it, our little friend, George, did it. He sits up at the front, who will now be staying after school for throwing stuff, you mind if I have the paper ball, please?" Mrs. Morgan asked as Lincoln took no time and handed her the crumpled up ball.

As soon as she read what was on it, her face lit up and was more angrier than a roast at satan's house on friday night.

She pointed towards the door and stated very firmly and with a scary look in her eyes. "Office...now!" Mrs. Morgan hissed at George who just shrugged and made his way to the office.

After that happened, the final bell of the day rung, 1pm hit and it was time to go home. Since it was a Friday, Lincoln was told he wasn't getting any homework until Monday. As he made his way towards the bus he was told to go to, he heard a familiar girls voice.

"Hey Lincoln!" It was Bonnie, and she was waiting by a bus. "Hey Bonnie, do you know where bus #167 is?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie gave a blank stare but started to grin while pointing to the bus she was about to board.

Lincoln mentally smacked himself and blushed, Bonnie just giggled and motioned for him to get on.

The bus driver, who was a bit chubby and in his early 60's, grinned at Lincoln and stuck out his hand for him to shake.

"Howdy there partner, I'm Mr. Rogers, I'll be your new bus driver. What's your name?" Mr. Rogers introduced himself as Lincoln returned the handshake.

"My name is Lincoln Loud, sir." Lincoln responded politely as Mr. Rogers nodded slowly and grabbed his chart.

"Let me see...you're located at...Lake Terrace and Oaks?" Mr. Rogers asked as Lincoln nodded.

"Alrighty-roo, have a seat and we'll be on our way." Mr. Rogers instructed as Lincoln nodded and sat down next to Bonnie.

Throughout the ride, Lincoln and Bonnie had a great time, again, comparing things they liked to things they hated. So much time went by Bonnie decided to ask Lincoln a personal question.

"Do you have any siblings or family members?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln's eyes went wide eyed from the unexpected question.

He remembered what Toll had said, to keep the lie going if he was continue working for the Expendables and continue going to school.

"My parents are dead and my siblings, I'd rather not talk about." Lincoln acted as he was sad, Bonnie noticed and pulled him into a soft hug.

"I didn't mean to upset you...or bring up personal business." Bonnie explained as Lincoln wiped his eyes and chuckled softly.

"It's cool. I'm ok, is...it ok if I lay my head on your shoulder?" Lincoln asked with a deep red blush on his face.

Bonnie giggled and motioned for him to put his head on her shoulder. She also leaned her head towards him as if they were cuddling.

As the bus pulled into Lincoln's development, the bus driver called for him.

"Lincoln Loud! Your drop off point!" Mr. Rogers exclaimed as Lincoln woke up and grabbed his things, but not before Bonnie grabbing his hand and slipping a piece of paper that had some writing in it.

She then made the call motion with fingers while mouthing call me sometime simultaneously. Both of them blushed as Lincoln made his way off the bus, and walked towards the front door.

He texted Toll, like he was told when he got home.

 _I'm home Toll-Lincoln_

 _Gotcha, key is under the mat. I'll get you a lanyard to put the key on for the house when I can. I'm also on the way back so...it should be 30 minutes before I'm back-Toll_

 _K-Lincoln_

Then Lincoln found the key, unlocked the door and put the key back. He then made his way inside, went into the kitchen and got a snack.

Lincoln grabbed a peanut granola bar, ate it and went to his bedroom where he had been wanting to take a nap.

Thank god it's friday, Lincoln thought as he closed his eyes for a short nap. He was also preparing for what training he would have tomorrow, he knew he, Toll and Lee would be going for a run later, so he thought would be nice.

He would need a lot of energy for training, but one thing came along with it...don't quit no matter what happens. That was something Lincoln was not going to let happen to him...not at all.

 **A/N: Wow, this is a long chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. There will a specific gloomy character who shall appear to console a certain character. And finally, what did you think of Luna's angry moment. We shall see next time, and I will see you guys in the next chapter...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	10. Hardcore Course, Breakups & Bonding

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Now, I bring you chapter 10 and a specific gloomy character that will visit a certain Loud, but you gotta wait and see ;). So as always, I don't own neither The Loud House or The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. Anywho, on with the story and I will see you….AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln was snoozing softly in his bed, with his phone plugged in until he heard his skype go off on his laptop. He checked the time on his phone and it read three forty in the afternoon, so it was probably Ronnie Anne. He quickly put on his orange jumpsuit just to be safe, pulled the black curtain into place and answered the call.

As soon as he answered it, there was Ronnie Anne, who looked very upset about something. Lincoln raised his eyebrows due to her facial expression, Ronnie Anne had never been upset or sad in front of him before, so this was new.

"What's with the long face, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln questioned cautiously.

"Lincoln, I was hoping to never say this but...do you mind if we wait to start dating again...when you get back?" Ronnie Anne asked as she started to cry, Lincoln felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I miss you so much...but I can't continue our relationship like this. But as soon you get back, we can continue where we left off, okay?" Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln wiped away the tears on his face, but it was no use because the dam was broken beyond repair.

Lincoln looked up with red puffy eyes, still flooded with tears and nodded slowly. He loved Ronnie Anne so much, he didn't want to feel left alone at all.

"I gotta go, Lincoln. We can still be friends until you get back, then we'll pick up from where we left off." Ronnie Anne finished as Lincoln was blowing his nose, then before he could say I love you, the call cut off and Lincoln was alone. He cleaned himself up from the tears and streams of snot that came out, as he was doing that, he didn't hear his bedroom door open.

"Oi, you ok in 'ere?" A voice said as Lincoln looked to see Lee standing there in running shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lincoln said as Lee noticed how red his eyes were.

"Want to tell me what happened or do I need to get the guys in 'ere?" Lee asked as Lincoln felt defeated and began to tell the former SAS soldier what happened.

"My girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, broke up with me and told me 'I miss you so much but I can't continue our relationship like this.' So we're going to wait until I get back to Royal Woods." Lincoln explained as Lee pulled him into a hug to comfort him.

Lee had problems with Lacy due to her abusive boyfriend, but after dealing with that dickhead and his goons at the basketball court, she wanted Lee back, but he needed to go solo for a bit to clear his bald english head.

"You still up for the that exercise, or do you need some space?" Lee asked as Lincoln shook his head at the second option.

"No, I'm ok, maybe the exercise will clear my head. I'm ready for it, what are we doing for the exercises?" He asked the blade specialist while wiping his eyes clean of tears.

"After running we're gonna take you to our obstacle course and have you run through the task in hand. I'll give you a paintball gun, some gear to wear and a simple task for the course."Lee explained as Lincoln nodded again.

"Now get your running clothes on so we can get started on a nice run to the park, don't forget a water bottle. Since today is friday, I plan to wear your arse out in exercise, so do your best out there, ok?" Lee instructed as Lincoln went wide eyed to the englishman's words, but nodded and got his clothing out for the run.

 **Moments Later, Outside**

Lee and Lincoln were outside, ready for the park run. Lincoln felt nervous, but pushed it aside and remembered it was for the best. The two were about to start when they saw Toll coming out, dressed similar to them.

"We gonna do this ladies, or we gonna have a circle jerk?" Toll said in a cocky manner as Lee just chuckled while Lincoln hung his head down and laughed as well.

The 3 got into a runner's stance, and as soon as they heard the whistle Lee brought, the 3 were off!

Lee told Lincoln they were running to Lake Terrace Park, and it was a nice zero point nine mile run to the park. Plus, there was a safe route to run towards it, without getting hit by a car on the road. This was no race at all, so Lincoln decided to follow the guys and give it his best shot.

Lincoln was behind both men as they were both running past London Park, but he was determined to show he was no quitter when it came to exercising, especially when it also came to getting into great shape for battling on the front line like the others.

Toll and Lee were starting to feel like they were on an ordinary operation, and minus the weapons they would be carrying in their hands, they felt great. Lee felt Lincoln on his tail, and decided to cheer him on, he and Toll also had something special planned for dinner, if Lincoln was in the mood for it.

"C'mon, Lincoln! Keep 'er goin' mate!" Lee chanted as Lincoln found more and more momentum to put the effort into his legs, he also ignored the pain and just went with completing the run. Toll was pleased to see Lincoln in the mood to show perseverance.

They were now on the path towards the end, by Bayou Saint John. Lincoln was in front, sweating like a pig, had a burning feeling in his chest and his legs wanting to give out on him. But he continued to push on, from all of Lynn's chants, he found the will to finish by the group of trees at the end of the path.

Panting, tired and feeling proud of himself, he collapsed in the shady center of trees and soft grass as he then heard Lee and Toll coming in behind him.

"You *pant* feel the burning *pant* yet, Lincoln?" Toll asked as he popped a squat next to Lincoln who looked ready to pass out.

"Yeah, who *pant* knew it'd *pant* be this hard? But I understand if this *pant* is what I gotta go through, then I'll *pant* do it." Lincoln asked also panting while seeing Lee puking by a tree.

"It's all part of being an-" Lee's sentence was cut off by him having to puke stomach acid onto a tree. "-Expendable."

Toll and Lincoln cringed at the sight of Lee puking foamy stomach contents, probably beer and not enough water.

"You okay to walk, mate?" Lee asked after finally emptying his stomach.

"I...can't feel my legs." Lincoln said as Toll and Lee nodded from the info.

Lee picked up Lincoln so he ride on his back on the way to the house. Lee and Toll were very pleased to see him putting in all the effort, so they decided to take him out to Applebees for dinner with the guys, in success of the Garza raid and to welcoming Lincoln to the team (secretly, of course).

"Lincoln, make sure you just slip your other clothes on you had before you switched into these, we're all going out to dinner." Toll said to Lincoln as the 11 year old just smiled and closed his eyes while they walked back to the house to change and get ready for dinner.

 **Back At The House**

As Lee, Toll and Lincoln made it back to the house, they saw the rest of the gang hanging out front. Barney knew Lincoln would start exercising, so he decided to give Lincoln a break before heading out to dinner.

"Hey Barney, let's give Lincoln 'ere about a bit to get dressed and drink some water before we head to Applebees." Lee explained as Barney nodded while patting Lincoln on the shoulder.

Lee carried the young hacker into his bedroom to change and get ready for dinner. Lee and the others had a special obstacle course planned for Lincoln to run through, but first he would need to have a good meal to build his strength up too.

"Now let's get a move on, we'll be leaving in ten, ok?" Lee instructed as Lincoln got to stripping out of his exercise outfit and into his clothes from earlier.

After that, Lincoln made his way to the bathroom and washed his face and hands from the sweat. He knew he was going to get more and more sweaty during any training sessions, but it'd be worth it nonetheless.

Lincoln finished in the bathroom and went out front to see the guys waiting for him. Lincoln went to ride with Toll, Gunner and Caesar while the others rode the way they came.

On the way to Applebees, everyone in Toll's car were cracking jokes and having a good 'ol time. It was _very_ rare for the Expendables to go out and eat together, even Tool was getting out of his shop _just_ to go find more young girls in their twenties and thirties to pound in his loft above the garage.

 **Meanwhile at the Loud House**

Luan was cleaning Mr. Coconuts' pants in the kitchen because of the ketchup stain Lana made the previous night. It was very quiet in the house since the day of Lincoln's departure, so what was the point of being loud without the 'man with a plan' there to at least help with problem solving with whoever needs it.

Lana was watching tv in the living room, holding Hops in her hand, until the doorbell rang. The mud loving tomboy got up to answer it, when she opened it, it revealed...Maggie.

"Is Luan here?" Maggie asked as Lana sighed and shouted towards the kitchen.

"LUAN! Your gloomy friend is here!" Lana yelled and went back to sitting on the couch to resume her show.

When Luan went to the door, she was very surprised Maggie here at her house. But she was too upset to even talk to her, so she tried to end the conversation before it even starts.

"Luan, can we talk outside for a minute, please?" Maggie asked as Luan never meant to see her this way. "Sure…." Luan answered as the two went to talk outside to talk.

They sat on the steps of the house and just sat in silence for ten minutes. Luan was very confused because of Maggie's silence, she'd expect her to at least say something the moment they sat down.

"Luan….I'm really sorry for what happened to your brother." Maggie said while looking down, a small blush beginning to form on her pale face.

"How...do you know Maggie?" Luan asked even though it's been close to a week since Lincoln's departure.

"It's the talk of Royal Wood's school district, I just wanted to let you know that-" Maggie stopped, bit her bottom lip softly, put her hand on top of Luan's and continued with her sentence, but not without her blush darkening. "if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm that someone." She finished as Luan started to blush as well.

"I...I gotta go, bye Luan." Maggie said but not before giving Luan a quick kiss on the cheek and making her way home, leaving a very confused and shocked comedian sitting on her house steps just blushing and holding her kissed cheek. She didn't know how to react to the scenario that just occured, she can't say she liked it, she can't say she didn't like it either...it was an question that went unanswered.

Rita noticed Luan sitting on the steps just holding her cheek, and even blushing. She decided to ask her fourth oldest what happened.

"What happened out here, sweetie?" Rita asked innocently as Luan turned towards her mother and spilled the beans.

"Maggie k...kissed me." Luan said while still trying to piece together what became of Maggie. Rita just sat there dumbfounded, she never expected Luan to have a girl kiss her, not that she had any problem with it.

"Did you...like it?" Rita asked out of the blue.

"I really can't give you an answer right now mom, I just can't." Luan sat as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder, while Rita just stroked her brown ponytail and watched the sunset.

 **Back with The Expendables**

Lincoln was enjoying his bacon cheeseburger while watching the football game with Barney, Lee and Toll. Lincoln also saw that Tool and Hale were yet _again_ flirting with young waitresses that were either in their late twenties or early thirties. Yin was passed out and Gunner was trying to convince everyone to draw dicks on his face with a permanent marker, which they thought would trigger another fight, so they obviously declined. Lincoln excused himself to go the bathroom while everyone else was finishing their food, then a bunch of loud-mouthed college scoundrels decided to start a tittie grabbing contest with the waitresses. Lincoln was making his way back from the bathroom when he heard one of the waitresses that served him and the guys screaming.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKWAD!" She screamed as one of the college boys who had a dark stubble held her hips.

"What's wrong baby, you don't want none of this!?" The college boy screamed as he began to lick her neck.

Lincoln knew not to jump into a dispute, for christ sakes he was only 11! But he couldn't help no matter what, so he tried to get away from the situation but accidentally knocked over the college guys' laptop that he had in his book bag on the seat. It busted and looked like it was _beyond_ repair. The college jerk heard that something broke and turned to see his laptop destroyed on the ground and the 11 year old with a scared look on his face.

"You little shit! That cost me thousands of dollars!" The college boy screamed as he started to approach the white haired 5th grader.

"I...I'm sorry! I d...didn't mean to!" Lincoln pleaded as the college boy didn't give two shits in a hay bale about hurting a child, he was full of anger, adrenaline and looking to kick some ass.

Then the college jerk tried to grab Lincoln as he began to run back towards the others. The college guy was hot on his tail when all of a sudden... **BOOM!**

Glass shattered, cries were heard, and furniture went flying. Lincoln looked back to see the college boy with a busted nose, blood pouring out of it, lying in between two tables with Toll, Barney, Lee and Caesar hovering over him to make sure he didn't get up. He was still breathing, just very dazed and was rewarded with a broken nose, so the Expendables thought it was a good idea to make like a baby and head out this mother before the cops came.

Tool grabbed Lincoln, paid for their food and all the guys went to their respectful cars and skedaddled away from the restaurant. No one spoke until they got to the crew's big warehouse that they used for training and obstacle courses.

Lincoln got out and waited for instructions by Lee or any of the guys. None of them looked mad at him at all, which was... _strange_? Lee then led him to an armory room, it had a gun rack, a metal table, lockers and even a bathroom.

Lee then pulled out combat clothes that looked like it would fit Lincoln, it had it all, armour, boots and even holsters. "Change into those, then let me know when you're finished so I can give you your guns and task for the course, k?" Lee instructed as Lincoln nodded and wasted no time getting into his combat gear for the course. It consisted of black combat pants, long black sleeved shirt, black combat boots that were surprisingly a tad heavy and his black chest armour which was also a bit heavy.

"Lee, about what happened at Applebees, I'm so-" Before Lincoln could finish, Lee stopped him, but he wasn't angry...in fact, he was concerned.

"It's ok, we aren't mad at you at all, we'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?" Lee stated as Lincoln nodded and grinned while tying up his boots tight.

"Now, you look like a _real_ Expendable. All you need now is your firearm, here is a Tippmann X7 Phenom paintball gun, all ready for you to shoot tangos." Lee handed Lincoln the paintball gun as the young hacker just awed the weapon. "Here is the safety, you need to switch that off before you run out in the course or you'll get shot with a bunch of marshmallows we have." Lee grinned at the end while Lincoln just chuckled but still remained focused on the SAS soldier.

"Keep your finger off the trigger until you're absolutely ready to fire at a tango, then if you want to spray him with ammo, hold the trigger back until you're sure he's down for the count."Lee showed Lincoln with the gun how to fire from the hip to spray bullets.

"Now second to last is, how to take cover by a corner and on the ground or crate. For the crate, you kneel forward and duck your head down until you hear them stop shooting, then you unload a couple rounds into them. If they're hiding and you see their foot or other body part, take a clean shot at it then kill them. Taking cover behind a wall is simple, you just make sure your body isn't visible whatsoever." Lee explained the info as Lincoln listened carefully.

"Here is the course task: you must maneuver through the halls to retrieve files in the farthest room to the north of the warehouse. I'm giving you night vision goggles just in case the lights go out, a walkie to radio me when you locate the files and a compass to navigate to the farthest room. Make sure you remember all the tactics Yin and I showed you. I'm also giving you one of those retractable joke knives for close quarter kills. Each kill means we are out of the scenario, all of the others know what to do, they must stop you and you must get through them to collect those files and return back to HQ!" Lee finished explained as Lincoln raised his eyebrows from the last part of Lee's briefing.

"Hey, we all ready?" It was Barney, who was wearing his usual black combat uniform plus his usual cigars.

"Yeah, we're all good. I'm just giving Lincoln the briefing for the course." Lee replied as the leader nodded but not before complementing Lincoln.

"Good luck Lincoln. Lee and I will be watching."Barney said as Lincoln saluted with his fingers.

"Don't forget, try to roll if necessary when under heavy fire. We also made sure that the tiny marshmallows hardened a bit so it'd be easier to fly in the air without them failing." Lee instructed while giving Lincoln two full cartridges of paintballs ready to be used. "There will be small charges on the door for you to breach, make sure you look away before you hit the detonator, can we trust you to hit this and not hurt yourself?" Lee asked the 11 year old as Lincoln looked skeptical about the door detonator.

"I think you better handle the detonator Lee, and can you announce when you're breaching?" Lincoln responded while Lee nodded.

"Now get into position by the door and wait for the countdown." Lee stated firmly as Lincoln nodded lightly and made his way toward the door with charges on it.

As all the other were getting ready for the countdown, Lincoln felt a bit nauseous, but was determined to show progress. He made it to the door and waited for instruction, as he waited, he heard Barney on the intercom.

" _When you hear the charges blow, give it a hard kick like a horse does but facing away, and make sure to quickly take cover as soon as that happens, then move to find new cover as you enter_." Barney instructed on the radio as Lincoln mentally wrote it down.

"3...2...1 BLOWING CHARGES!" Lee bellowed as Lincoln kept his head away from the door while the charges went off. After ten seconds, Lincoln then kicked the door open like a horse, and immediately after it opened enough for him to fit through, a barrage of marshmallows came at him at once.

He kept his head down and waited for them to cease fire. When they did, Lincoln took point, aimed into the small corridor and moved in slowly. As he carefully crept his way in, he took out his compass and looked to where north was. He kept his finger close to the trigger and moved quickly towards the north while checking his corners. Just as he was reaching the farthest door, he saw a large shadow with blonde hair, Gunner, Lincoln thought as he took two shots at his bicep where his tattoo was located.

"Ah! Shit, good job Lincoln. I'M OUT!" The swedish mercenary yelled as he patted the 5th grader on the shoulder while going to clean up from the paint on his bicep.

Lincoln moved on towards the door, opened it slowly and moved into the room while confirming it was clear. He found the files, grabbed them and used the walkie Lee gave him to let him know he had the files.

"Files are in my possession, Lee. I repeat, I have the files." Lincoln confirmed on the radio as the lights then cut off.

"Excellent work Lincoln, now... _for the fun part_. You know what to do." Lee said in a sharp voice as Lincoln threw on the night vision goggles and made his way back towards the door.

Lincoln was nervous now, the lights were out and he was nervous about failing the course. He still pushed on back towards the starting door, as he was halfway there he felt a dark presence. Then his gun was knocked from his hands, he grabbed his retractable knife from his pocket and began to take out his enemy.

Then the knife was knocked from his grasp, so Lincoln dove for his gun that was on the floor and unloaded a few rounds into the tango, which happened to be...Hale Caesar.

"Damn kid, you're good! I'm out guys, the kid got me. Good job Lincoln." Caesar said as Lincoln got a hold of himself, quickly grabbed his knife and made it towards the door.

He was almost home free when another presence decided to pop out, like Lucy. The figure prepared to throw a swing when Lincoln grabbed it's arm and with the knife, stabbed the figure in the ribcage. Of course, being a retractable joke knife, the figure groaned from the practice attack. The figure also turned out to be to be Yin, he smiled, patted Lincoln on the back and raised his hands in defeat while heading out the door.

"Great job Lincoln, you have potential." Yin complimented as he disappeared behind the door.

Lincoln grabbed his equipment and made his way towards the door as well. As soon as he exited the course, he was welcomed with cheers and clapping.

"Great job Lincoln!" Lee congratulated as he sported the same shit eating grin that obviously showed more gum than teeth.

"Yeah, way to show the tangos, aka _us_." Gunner stated as he showed the red spot on his bicep where Lincoln had taken a couple shots at.

Lincoln cringed at the sight of the welts he left on the swedish mercenary. But it was just an obstacle course, no real firearms used whatsoever.

"Now, go take your gear off, place it on the table and put your other clothes back on. I'm ready to turn in for the night." Toll said as he began to stretch, it was also because they had dinner earlier, so he was ready to meet the sandman.

Lincoln nodded as he went to change out of his gear. He checked himself over to be sure there was no scratches or nicks, but there wasn't. He placed his gun, joke knife and his radio on the table and got on his regular clothes.

As Lincoln was just tying his shoes, Barney came in with a lit cigar in his mouth. He cleared his throat to get his attention, Lincoln looked up to see the leader smoking his cigar.

"What's up Barney?" Lincoln asked as Barney put his cigar out and addressed the 11 year old.

"You did great out in the course, good job." Barney stated as he ruffled the boys' hair.

"Thanks Barney. I'm ready to hit the sack." Lincoln replied as a yawn came with it.

"Yeah, me too kid, me too." Barney said as he cracked his shoulders.

He led the boy outside where everyone else was almost passed out. As Lincoln got into Toll's car, he looked back at Lincoln in the rear view mirror and brought up a topic about earlier.

"What happened at Applebee's?" Toll asked with concern as Lincoln looked shocked to the question.

"That guy you knocked out, he was groping the waitress. I was so shocked I tried to get away from it...but I knocked his laptop to the floor and it smashed. That's when he started to chase me...until you guys stepped in." Lincoln explained as Toll and Hale looked at him with shocked faces.

"At least you're safe now, that's all that matters now." Hale replied as Lincoln nodded and fell asleep in the car.

 **Meanwhile at the Loud House**

Lynn was in her room tossing her tennis ball at the wall as usual, thinking about her little brother. She had heard all types of rumours that happened to newbies in prison, she didn't want to believe in any of them, but she knew some of them were true.

Then she heard a couple raps at the door, she raised one eyebrow and approached with a bat in her hand.

She swung the door open and saw the youngest of the family, Lily, wanting up.

"Poo Poo!" Lily said as Lynn could never get mad at her baby sister.

"Hey Lily, you want up?" Lynn said as she picked her up, then she heard her stomach growl.

"I guess you're hungry, huh Lily?" Lynn asked as she sucked on her thumb.

Lynn brought Lily downstairs to get her fed, she then saw her mother fixing a smoothie.

"Hi mom, Lily's stomach is growling like crazy." Lynn stated as Rita nodded while getting her milk.

As she was doing that, Lily brought up a name that surprised both Lynn Jr and Rita.

"Inky." Lily babbled as Lynn Jr and Rita didn't know how to respond nor explain what the situation is with Lincoln to Lily.

Just then the child prodigy of the family came into the kitchen. "Excuse me mother, if I may interject, I would like to put my youngest sister in an intermission so she can forget about our male sibling's whereabouts." Lisa said in her smart vocabulary as Lynn and Rita just looked confused to what she had said.

"I would like to put Lily to sleep so can forget about Lincoln's situation." Lisa explained more easily as Rita and Lynn Jr just nodded to the simple vocabulary.

As the child prodigy brought Lily up to their room, Lynn started to tear up due to Lily (who is only a baby and didn't know any better) bringing up Lincoln's name. Rita caught it in the corner of her eye, she ran up to her athletic daughter and comforted her.

"I *sniff* miss Lincoln, *sniff* mom!" Lynn whimpered as Rita soothed her daughter.

"I know sweetie, me too." Rita said softly as she kissed her daughter on her head.

 **Back at Toll's House**

All of the other Expendables went home for the night while Toll Road, Caesar, Gunner and Lincoln were back at the house partying like there was no tomorrow. Except there was no hardcore booze, just plain beer, which the guys were fine with. As for Lincoln, he got a nice clean shower started and was stripping out of his clothes _again_ for the third time that night.

He felt super _exhausted_ from the training that Lee put him through, but he kept telling himself... _it was worth it_.

As he lathered his body with body wash, he felt an unknown part of his stomach area, it felt _rigid_? He would have to check when he got out.

As soon as he dried himself off, he looked at his stomach area again and noticed...he was starting to get _abs_!

Even though it wasn't much on his body, it felt rigid enough for him. He got his boxers and pajama bottoms on when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Lincoln, I gotta piss!" It was Caesar, and he sounded like he had to pay a _big_ water bill.

"One second!" Lincoln called back and grabbed his towel, quickly wiped down the floor and unlocked the door for the buff mercenary to come in.

Caesar came in like a bat out of hell and let loose in the toilet, it sounded like he had drank a lot today.

As soon as he was done, he noticed the change on Lincoln's chest and stomach area, he was surprised to see the change this early.

Lincoln was just wiping the remaining water off of his neck when he saw the big black man kneel down next to him, smirking like the damn devil.

"What's up Hale?" Lincoln asked as Hale pointed to his developing torso area.

"Girls love a guy with abs, especially like these." Hale stated as he pulled off his shirt revealing his pecs, he also made his pecs bounce which made Lincoln just hang his down and chortle deeply.

"Ok whatever, goodnight Hale." Lincoln said as he put on his white tank top. He made his way into his room and decided to chat with Bonnie.

"I hope she's up." Lincoln said under his breath, it was almost eight thirty and a Friday night, so she was probably up still.

 _Hey Bonnie, it's Lincoln Loud, from school. Are you up?-Lincoln_

After he sent that text, a reply came in before he could even blink.

 _Hi Lincoln! Yeah I'm up, where you been? I've been waiting for you to call or text for a couple hours now.-Bonnie_

 _I went to the gym with my caretaker, then we got dinner afterwards.-Lincoln_

 _Cool, do you wanna face chat on skype for a bit?-Bonnie_

 _Sure-Lincoln_

The two 11 year olds gave each other their skype info and immediately got to talking about their favorite things they loved to eat, do, listen to and the list goes on.

"So Lincoln, I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow, if you're able to." Bonnie explained while wearing a black tank top and blue and black flannel pajama bottoms. Lincoln wasn't sure if he had training tomorrow, so he couldn't be too sure.

"I gotta ask my caretaker first, if I'm able to I'll let you know, k?" Lincoln stated as Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Bonnie! Time for bed sweet heart!" Bonnie heard her mother call her downstairs, which meant she had to get off of skype for the night.

"I gotta get off for the night Lincoln, ask your caretaker and I'll ask my mom, ok?" Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled, she giggled and waved bye.

Lincoln logged off of his computer, plugged his phone in and got under his covers for bed. He was starting to like Bonnie, even though he was still upset about Ronnie Anne, it was useless crying over spilled milk. So he decided to try and start over, just date until he goes back to resume dating Ronnie Anne.

He hoped Toll would let him go and hang out with Bonnie instead of just working out and training all the time.

 **At Bonnie's house**

Bonnie made her way downstairs for a drink before she went to bed. She saw her mother at the table, working on a crossword puzzle at the table. Her mother, Lindsey, was in her early forties, very athletic, rich brown hair, wearing a blue nightgown and had a Country Life tattoo on her left wrist.

"Mom, is it okay if I can hang out with my friend new Lincoln tomorrow?" Bonnie asked her mother as she raised her eyebrows to that new name.

"Who's Lincoln, sweetie?" Her mother asked as her husband, Jack, a buff man who was in his mid forties wearing black pajama bottoms and no shirt, came into the kitchen and also questioned who his daughter was talking about.

"Lincoln is my new friend at school, he's the new kid from Michigan. I showed him around the school. He's really funny, sweet, kind and has beautiful white hair." Bonnie explained as she went straight into La-La land while her parents just looked at her with plain faces.

"I don't know sweetie, I would have to talk to his parents about it." Lindsey explained as Bonnie then remembered what Lincoln had told her at lunch.

"Oh, his parents died years ago. He's got a couple caretakers watching him. I feel very bad for him though." Bonnie replied as her parents were shocked from the news.

"I...I guess, if you still want to hang out with him, I'll have to talk to his caretaker." Lindsey responded as Bonnie squealed with delight while kissing her parents on the cheek and thanking them.

"Thanks mom and dad, I love you so much! Goodnight!" Bonnie exclaimed as she went upstairs to her room to turn in for the night.

She really liked Lincoln a lot, she started to blush from his cute teeth, his white hair and his sweet lips. She had never met anyone this cute, but she had just met him...so there was no need to jump the gun this early. But when the opportunity came, she would take it.

 **A/N: Another one done! Whew, I'm proud of myself from the progress I've made so far. But the ride is far from over, so again, let me know what you think of this chapter and the events that happened in it. I also want to thank Lentex for proofreading this too. Anyway I gotta get to my passenger train, so please leave me positive feedback, and I shall see you guys in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	11. Bravery Fight, Truth Hurts & Oversea Op

**A/N: G'day mates! Here is chapter 11, now there will be a timeskip coming soon so it's not a chapter going by each day in the story (something like that). Anyway, you all know what's crackalackin, I don't own neither The Loud House or The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. Anywho, I shall see you guys...AT THE BOTTOM!**

It was seven-fifty on Saturday and Lincoln was eating cereal at the table when he heard his phone go off. He saw it was Bonnie texting him.

 _My mom said it was cool as long as she can talk to your caretaker-Bonnie_

Lincoln smiled, he was grateful that he can tour New Orleans a bit better.

 _Okay, he should be getting up soon, when he's up, I'll ask-Lincoln_

 _Gotcha-Bonnie_

As they were texting, Toll's bedroom door opened and he made his way towards the kitchen to get cereal and coffee.

Lincoln noticed Toll was up and decided to ask him.

"Speak of the devil." Lincoln muttered under his breath as he smiled. "Hey, Toll, is it okay if I can hang with my friend, Bonnie, today?"

Toll raised his eyebrows to that question as he poured his cup of black joe, he didn't expect Lincoln to be hanging with anybody today, but he wasn't a prisoner nor in purgatory, so what could go wrong?

"I have to talk to her parents though. But you better be good, ok?" Toll instructed as Lincoln nodded.

Lincoln gave Bonnie the address of the house and the confirmation that Toll had to talk to her parents, if they wanted to hang out.

 **In Royal Woods**

At the McBride residence, Clyde hadn't come out of his room at all nor been social at school. He missed Lincoln, he was like a brother to him, and now he was in prison.

Both fathers were super worried, they feared Clyde might have so much anger and depression in him, he might do something he'll regret. They sat on the couch anxiously glancing back at their son's room every now and then.

"I'm super worried about him Howard. Ever since Lincoln was hauled away by that agent, he hasn't been the same." Harold explained as Howard rubbed his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"I know Harold, I know. I never knew Lincoln had the capability to do something that drastic. I always thought Lincoln was a sweet kid, but now...I'm starting to see the other side of the stone." Howard stated which got his husbands attention super quick.

"Don't say that! Just because it's a one time thing, doesn't make Lincoln a bad influence." Harold shot back in retaliation.

Howard knew it was no use arguing with his husband over their son's choice of friends.

"I'm sorry, honey." They said in unison as hugged each other. Just then, Howard found his light bulb.

"I have an idea, but you're not gonna like _half_ of it," Howard explained as Harold's eyebrows shot up with anticipation.

Howard went towards the phone and dialed a familiar phone number. After a couple rings, there was a male voice on the other line.

"Loud Residence, this is Lynn Sr." Lynn Sr. announced on the other side.

"Lynn, this is Howard. We all need to talk, us parents." Howard explained as Lynn was quiet until he finished.

"...About what?" Lynn Sr replied as Howard brought up a familiar name.

"It's about...Lincoln." Howard said as Lynn gasped.

"Bring Rita and we'll talk, okay?" Howard finished as he heard sniffling from the other side.

"I'm sorry for bringing up Lincoln's name, but this was in my head for 2 days, now Clyde is miserable without him here." Howard continued as he heard Lynn bawling and blowing his nose."

"It's _fine_! I'll bring Rita in a couple hours to talk, is that alright with you?" Lynn Sr explained with a sob as he heard Howard grunt with agreement.

"See you in a bit Lynn." Howard stated flatly and hung up the phone.

"They'll be here in a couple hours, okay?" Howard stated as Harold just hugged him and cried his tear ducts out.

 **Back with Lincoln**

Lincoln had Toll Road talk to Bonnie's parents so they can hang out. It was a success as soon as Toll hung the house phone up.

"They'll be here in 1 hour, so why don't we do 50 Squats, followed by 50 Sit Up Elbow Strikes and finish that off with 50 Push Ups." Toll instructed as Lincoln nodded, grabbed a bottle of water and went to change into his workout clothes for training.

Toll didn't want Lincoln to feel like he was there only for work and training, he still wanted him to live his childhood, but it would help for him to get some exercise, socialize at school and hang with friends.

The demolitions expert changed into his workout clothes and joined Lincoln in the extra room he had for training. It had a big blue mat, a punching bag and some weights.

"Now, do what I do in the exercise, okay?" Toll instructed as they both laid down on the mat in the sit ups position and began.

Toll put his hands behind his neck, raised his knees in the sit up position and began the exercise. He raised up and striked with both of his strong elbows, he kept doing it for a solid minute until Lincoln knew what to do.

As he was starting to raise his body for the strikes, his rear was raising off the mat. _Crap, I need someone to hold my feet down while I do this_ , Lincoln thought as Toll saw a worried look on his face.

"Do you need me to hold your feet down?" Toll asked as Lincoln put on a weak smile and nodded.

Toll got up on his knees and carefully held Lincoln's feet down while he did 50 Sit Ups with Elbow Strikes. "Make sure that the very tip of your elbow comes in contact as a strike, also the back of your head needs to touch the mat in order to count as an official sit up." Toll stated as Lincoln nodded and started the exercise.

At first, it didn't feel so bad as the 11 year old used his elbows to strike the air while bringing his head up and down again with each strike.

"You're doing good, keep going, ignore the burn." Toll said as Lincoln began to sweat lightly, but the more he did the exercise, the more sweat dripped down his face.

"If you need to take your shirt off, you can. It'll be easier to work out without a shirt." Toll said as Lincoln quickly did so and resumed the exercise. He was already at 35, so 15 more to go.

Lincoln _sure_ as hell felt the burn alright, but he kept pushing on. He felt like stopping right there, gripping his burning muscles and laying there for hours: _but he was no quitter_!

Toll had noticed Lincoln was sweating like he was in a boiler room working, but he kept pushing on. He was proud of him, he hoped the others can teach him other tasks of being an Expendable.

"...And you're done! Great job, now I'll make it easier for you: 25 Squats and 25 Pushups. Just finish those, grab a shower and you'll be done." Toll explained as Lincoln sat there, nodding slowly and panting softly. He took a five minute break, drank some water and resumed the workout.

Toll began to work on his biceps while watching Lincoln continue on workout. He was beginning at a slow and steady pace, but he was hoping it would get better if Lincoln would even survive _five minutes_ out on the field with an MP5 in his hands.

As Lincoln was doing squats, he was mentally planning a workout and training schedule. He would have to see what fits where and when he could do what. It was gonna be a challenge, but he kept telling himself: Never quit no matter what.

As soon as his squats were done, his legs were on fire. He didn't want to continue on, but he pushed the negative thoughts away and went on to his push ups.

His whole body was now sweating, it began to drip down onto the mat as he was doing his push ups. Toll noticed how many calories Lincoln was burning, he even remembered the baby fat on his face, so he could even lose that fat if he put a _lot_ of work into his workout routines.

"...24….and 25. All *pant* done Toll." Lincoln stated even though he was very sore. He then saw Toll with his serious face.

"Not impressed...25 more of _everything_!" Toll stated sharply as Lincoln looked shocked at his caretakers response.

Before he could respond, Toll smiled and chuckled. Lincoln raised his eyebrows to the weird attitude Toll was showing.

"I'm joking, go get cleaned up while I watch for Bonnie and her parents." Toll said while chuckling. Lincoln nodded and went to get changed and cleaned up.

"Good job though Lincoln." Toll Road stated as he heard Lincoln groan from the complement. _Must be super worn out from the exercise,_ Toll thought as he also went to get cleaned up.

As Lincoln was in the shower, his muscles ached with each movement he made. _A sign of progress_ , Lincoln thought as he winced from the pain while squeezing out Irish Spring Shampoo for his white hair. He wanted to make sure he smelt good for when Bonnie came over. He then rinsed it out and then used his body wash for his armpits, torso and lower region.

He rinsed his whole body, turned off the shower and dried off with his towel. He quickly made his way to his bedroom when he saw a bag of boxers on his bed. _Under Armour_? Lincoln thought as he threw them on and noticed the firmness in them.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Lincoln stated as he threw on his white tank top, along with his jeans, flannel and other clothing.

As Lincoln was just about to put cologne on, he heard Toll's voice through the house.

"LINCOLN! BONNIE AND HER PARENTS ARE HERE!" Toll bellowed as Lincoln quickly sprayed one spray of Drakkar Noir and made his way out to the living room.

Toll was talking to Jack, Lindsey and Bonnie Duncan when Lincoln came into view.

"Hey Lincoln!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her friend.

As soon as she pulled Lincoln in, he groaned due to him just getting done with the workout.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln put on a weak smile.

"Do rattlesnakes kiss gently?" Lincoln asked with a goofy grin as everyone in the room just laughed out loud.

"I like this kid honey." Jack joked as he got up and stuck out his hand and said with a grin.

"Jack Duncan's the name and this here is my wife, Lindsey." Jack introduced himself as Lincoln returned the handshake with a firm grip.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jack." Lincoln responded politely as Bonnie cut in.

"Can we go hang out now, please mom!" Bonnie exclaimed as her mother chuckled and nodded gently.

"I guess, but be good." Lindsey stated sweetly to her daughter.

 _"_ Sweet, come on Lincoln. We can go to St John Park and watch the canal." Bonnie said as she dragged Lincoln out the door and down towards the park.

"Be careful sweetie!" Lindsay yelled as Bonnie shot back a blush.

"MOM!" Bonnie exclaimed towards her mother as she and her husband along with Toll just snickered.

As the two made their way towards the park on Pratt Drive, an unfamiliar boy with dark brown hair grinned like the grinch at them from the distance.

Lincoln and Bonnie made it to St John Park and watched the canal in the beautiful mid morning. There was a slight breeze and the sun was beaming lightly on the 11-year-olds skin, it was a _lovely_ day _._

Lincoln decided to grab some of his money, just in case, to take with him. Then he saw was a hot dog salesman who also had a cooler full of drinks nearby, so he thought he would be a gentleman and buy Bonnie a snack.

"You want a hot dog?" Lincoln asked with a sincere smile as Bonnie nodded softly. They both made their way towards the hot dog salesman, who was just putting the condiments out, smiled at the two 11-year-olds.

"Hi, what can I get you two lovebirds?" The salesman asked as Lincoln and Bonnie blushed dark red.

"One hot dog please, with a can of Pepsi and Lemonade." Lincoln responded still blushing as Bonnie quickly turned her head, in shock, towards Lincoln as he was getting her a hot dog and her _favorite_ drink.

The salesman grabbed a hot and ready wiener and put it in a bun, grabbed the two drinks and gave it to the two 11-year-olds.

"How much do I owe you?" Lincoln asked as the salesman just waved his hand slightly.

"It's on the cart, since I just opened up." The salesman responded politely as Lincoln and went wide eyed from the man's politeness.

"Really? I mean...I can leave a tip-" Lincoln was cut off by the man as he just chuckled.

"It's ok, there's no need. Also...you might want to put an egg in your shoe and beat it, because my regular crazy customers usually show up right about now, no offense." The salesman explained as Lincoln and Bonnie nodded and began to head back to the tree they were sitting under.

"Thank you!" They said in unison as the salesman's reply was cut off due to his customers coming in like a bat out of hell.

As Lincoln and Bonnie sat down back at the tree, Bonnie bit her lip due to Lincoln's kindness, not to mention him knowing her favorite drink.

"How did you know my favorite drink was Lemonade?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln looked with a sincere smile.

"You mentioned it was your favorite drink at school yesterday, so I had to be the gentleman and just listen to what you to say." Lincoln said softly as Bonnie looked down at the ground and blushed even darker red.

She finished her food and threw the garbage away as Lincoln finished his drink too, threw it away and sat back down. Bonnie then leaned closer to Lincoln said something she never even caught herself saying.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting." Bonnie said as she felt the blush darken even more.

"You could say that…" Lincoln responded as she smelled the air close to Lincoln.

"Are you wearing...cologne?" Bonnie asked curiously as Lincoln nodded with a deeper blush on his face.

"Yeah, I just got done with working out so-" Lincoln began to explain as he was cut off by an unknown voice.

"Bonnie! Who's this dude!" The voice said as Bonnie and Lincoln turned to see an 11-year-old with dark brown hair, wearing a black hoodie, black jeans and white converse, staring straight at them glaring daggers at them.

 **At the McBrides house**

Howard and Harold waited anxiously for Rita and Lynn Sr to arrive. They were very worried they wouldn't like the news, but it was for their own good.

"I hope they'll understand the news, I don't want to-" Howard started to explain as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Harold said as Howard just slouched a bit. "...lose them as friends." He finished as Harold came into the room with Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Thanks for coming you two, this is very important for you and the girls." Howard explained as Rita and Lynn Sr looked at him with confusion.

The other adults sat down and listened to what Howard had to say, they weren't going to like it, but it was for their own good.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to Lincoln, and because of that, Clyde isn't feeling like himself. So I'm asking if the girls can keep clear of him for a while, just until he feels like himself again, please guys." Howard finished as the Loud parents just nodded while trying not to cry.

While the McBrides were comforting the Loud parents, a certain tomboy was crying her eyes out due to her breakup.

 **Santiago Residence**

Ronnie Anne was in her room going through her 3rd box of tissues. She just couldn't stop crying because of two reasons: Lincoln was not here with her and she had to breakup with him just because it wouldn't work between them many states apart, but she promised they'd resume dating as soon as he'd return.

It hurt, it hurt _so_ much that she could keep crying the entire ten years Lincoln would be gone. Even though she knew Lincoln's actual location, she still couldn't tell where he was to the other Louds, or they'd bring hell.

"Nie Nie, are you alright?" A voice asked from the other side of her door.

"Go away *hiccup* Bobby." Ronnie said while trying to get a hold of herself. Bobby came in slowly and sat down on the bed with his sister.

"Nie Nie, please tell me what's wrong. Is it still because of Lincoln getting arrested by the CIA?" Bobby asked as Ronnie Anne pulled herself into his chest and let out another wave of tears and cries.

Bobby had never seen his little sister cry this much before, so he thought the best thing to do was comfort her and stroke her hair.

"I broke up *sniff* with him because of him being in prison so far from me. I thought it was for the best, but I told him we can *hiccup* continue dating when he gets back." Ronnie Anne explained as Bobby just sat there and took in the info. She had never said anything about dating Lincoln, he felt bad for her, so he thought he can do something for her.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Bobby asked as Ronnie Anne just shook her head from the kind offer.

"If there is anything I can do, let me know, okay Nie Nie." Bobby said as Ronnie Anne just nodded while the older latino kissed her head and left the room.

 **Back with Lincoln**

At St John Park, Lincoln and Bonnie were being stared down at by another 11 year old who apparently had beef with Bonnie.

"What do you want Arthur!" Bonnie screamed as Arthur just got more angrier.

"You know what I want, I want you to give me an answer! Who is this white haired dude!" Arthur bellowed as Lincoln stood up and decided to stand up for Bonnie and himself.

"The name is Lincoln Loud and you are….?" Lincoln introduced himself in a defensive tone.

"Arthur Taggart, and you're with _my_ property." Arthur spat back in a cold tone.

"Well Arthur, there is no right at all to physically own a human being, unless you count that as attempted human trafficking, no offense Bonnie." Lincoln explained in a brave voice.

"None taken whatsoever." Bonnie replied to her white haired hero, she was blushing madly by Lincoln's bravery.

Arthur grew more and more angrier by the minute, he was getting schooled by a kid he didn't even know, and this was going over like a fart in a whirlwind.

"Bonnie, you belong with me, not this white haired freak! Now let's go!" Arthur yelled at the redhead girl as he grabbed her wrist.

"LET ME GO ARTHUR! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE WITHIN 100 FEET OF ME!" Bonnie exclaimed as Lincoln snapped with what he just saw.

"HEY!" Lincoln screamed as he lost control and pushed Arthur away, grabbed the collar of his shirt and got in his face.

" _Don't you ever put your hands on her again_...UNDERSTAND!" Lincoln bellowed as he then shoved the bully to the ground and went to check on Bonnie, who was shocked to see Lincoln angry.

Arthur was ready to throw down, he was hotter than a billy goat with a blowtorch in a minefield than to let this slide.

"You okay, Bonnie?" Lincoln asked softly as Bonnie nodded slowly. She then turned to see Arthur coming at Lincoln with his fist raised raised in the air.

"LINCOLN, WATCH OUT!" Bonnie exclaimed as Lincoln snapped his head around, moved his fist out of the way and stuck his elbow out and it connected with Arthurs throat.

As Arthur was gasping for air, Lincoln quickly threw off his flannel, interlocking his fingers behind the bully's neck and ramming his knee into Arthurs gut. As Arthur was immediately gasping for air twice as hard, Lincoln grabbed him by the face and squeezed his lips together horizontally.

"Stay away from Bonnie, or you'll be dealing with me _again_ , kapeesh?" Lincoln asked with a stern voice.

Arthur, with his lips pressed together and trying to breathe properly, nodded to his threat. Then Lincoln cocked his fist back and delivered a hard but fast punch to the side of Arthur's jaw. He saw the bully hit the deck like a ton of bricks and was out cold. Bonnie was flabbergasted to Lincoln's way of defending her, he technically just saved her from Arthur.

She ran into Lincoln's arms and cried softly. She sniffed softly and her blush was on it's way back _. He smells so sexy_ , Bonnie thought as Lincoln grabbed his flannel and put it back on.

"You wanna start heading back?" Lincoln asked softly as Bonnie nodded slowly. The two then started heading back to Lincoln's house while leaving the bully out cold in the grass.

As the two walked back towards the house, Bonnie leaned into Lincoln's arm. She was super glad he was there, otherwise things would have ended bad.

With all of Lynn's training, Lincoln had remembered how to hold his own, all the karate and defense techniques paid off, plus the slight training with the Expendables.

Lincoln and Bonnie made it back to the house and sat outside for a bit before preparing to explain what happened at the park to Toll and Bonnie's parents.

"Lincoln…" Bonnie said while biting her bottom lip as it got his attention.

"Yeah?" Lincoln replied with his eyebrows raised due to Bonnie saying his name.

Bonnie's cheeks turned slightly pink as she continued her sentence. "T..Thank you, for what you did at the park," Bonnie finished as Lincoln just chuckled while wiping away a tear from her face that was almost dried up.

"Don't mention it." Lincoln replied as he heard the front door open, it showed to be Jack and Lindsay being walked out by Toll.

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun?" Jack asked as Bonnie nodded slowly and giggled.

"We did, but we ran into trouble." Bonnie explained as Jack groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on, what happened at the park Lincoln?" Toll asked as he was more confused than Mike Tyson at a spelling bee.

"Was it Arthur Taggart?" Jack said with frustration as Bonnie nodded.

"He came up to me and Lincoln, said I was _still_ his property and grabbed me. But.." Bonnie explained as her blush was yet again back. "...lincoln here pushed him to the ground and told him to back off and not touch me again. But then Arthur did the unexpected and tried to swing at him, so Lincoln beat him up, threatened him and finally knocked him out cold." Bonnie finally finished as Toll, Jack and Lindsay stood there flabbergasted.

"Mr. Road, do you still have time for us to explain why that boy 'Arthur' is bad news around here?" Lindsey asked as Toll nodded and led everyone back inside.

"Now, why is this Arthur kid, bad news?" Toll asked as Jack began to explain.

"Arthur was a classmate that used to go to Bonnie's school, but after a couple incidents of him trying to 'grope' Bonnie multiple times at school and close to home, we had to put a restraining order on him. He's now going to one of the charter schools, I hope we don't see him again as soon as I make that phone call later." Jack explained as Lincoln looked shocked from the info.

"Lincoln, could I talk to you for a minute, _outside_?" Jack instructed as Lincoln gulped, nodded, and followed the man outfront.

As the two made it front, Jack got down to the 11 year old's level and and stuck out his hand.

"Thanks for being there for my baby girl and taking care of Arthur. That takes guts, and we need guts. You're a good kid, Lincoln." Jack stated as Lincoln beamed with pride.

"It's my pleasure Mr. Duncan, anything for a friend," Lincoln said with a blush forming as Jack just chuckled.

The two made it back inside to Lindsey getting off the phone with the police due to the restraining order violation.

"We have to go see Detective Taylor and talk to him about what happened, but he wants to talk to us at the house right now." Lindsey explained as Bonnie sighed to the news.

"Right, well it was nice to meet you Josh and Lincoln and again, thanks Lincoln." Jack explained as Lincoln nodded softly while he and Lindsey shook Toll's hand. While Toll walked the parents to their car, Bonnie hugged Lincoln again and began to make her way towards her parents, but not without giving him one kiss on the cheek.

Both 11-year-olds blushed from this while Bonnie giggled like a little ol' school girl and joined her parents. Lincoln was blushing like a madman, he never expected Bonnie to kiss him on the cheek from his braveness, but it was a kind gesture nonetheless.

As the Duncans' car pulled away, Bonnie waved out the window towards Lincoln. Lincoln waved back with his usual goofy grin back again. But what he didn't notice was Toll was watching the whole damn thing.

"So what'd I miss?" Toll asked as Lincoln looked down in embarrassment, the demolitions expert just chuckled as he heard his phone ring from inside.

Lincoln was immediately lovestruck after the whole afternoon he had, but he told himself to wait a while so he didn't make a complete fool out of himself.

"Hey, Lincoln?" Toll said as Lincoln turned to face his caretaker.

"We got a job: hostage extraction and grab some sensitive info from a high tech corporation turned rogue by a group of backstabbing soldiers." Toll explained as Lincoln's face lit up with excitement.

"Where are they keeping the hostage and the info at?" Lincoln asked as Toll inhaled sharply through his teeth.

"Aldan, Sakha Republic, Russia," The demolition expert replied as Lincoln went super wide eyed from the location they'd be going to.

"We need to get to the shop for more briefing, Lee will grab your uniform, paintball gun and even a good sharp knife. Go grab your laptop and we can get a move on." Toll instructed as Lincoln nodded with a serious face and made a beeline for his room to grab his laptop.

After Lincoln grabbed his laptop, he and Toll got to the car and made their way towards Tool's garage.

"Isn't it gonna be cold when get to Russia?" Lincoln asked as Toll grunted and nodded slightly. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a very dark blue beanie.

"I don't want you to get frostbite on them cute little ears," Toll joked as he chuckled while Lincoln decked him in the arm and joined in the chuckling.

When they got to the shop, everyone was there, minus Tool. Lincoln parked on a crate while Toll sat in a foldable chair and waited for Barney to light his cigar and begin briefing.

"Now Lincoln, this is your first mission for hacking, so you will need to be on your toes and make sure to listen on the radio if we need assistance," Barney instructed as Lincoln nodded to the instructions.

"We got a job from an old mercenary named, Bonaparte. He hooked us up with the info, location and who we're working with. Our hostage we're extracting is Bürküt Karga, owns lots of gold mines in Russia and is quite wealthy. The files we also need to get are locations where to plant charges so we can blow that place to _hell._ The people we're with are Russian American, so they speak Russian and English, 3 are going with us while 2 are sticking with Lincoln at the plane a mile away from the hostage extraction," Barney explained as everyone knew what to do next.

"Let's get to the plane boys, we leave in 1 hour!" Barney announced as everyone left to the airfield and get suited up.

As Toll and Lincoln were riding in his black Toyota Camry, Lincoln was feeling a bit nervous, but he pushed it aside due to him trying to show his maturity.

At the airfield, Toll parked the car and him and Lincoln got out to get changed into their uniforms. When Lincoln saw the plane, he was amazed to see how cool it was.

"That's an HU-16 Albatross air-sea rescue flying boat, it's very reliable and helps us in a jam." Barney stated as Lincoln remembered one particular thing that was perfect to this topic.

"I'm pretty sure if my sister, Luan, was here right now, she would have made a lame pun by now." Lincoln chuckled as the vietnam veteran just raised his eyebrows to the statement.

Lincoln took notice and decided to explain why he stated that.

"My sister Luan would always make lame puns or jokes when a certain situation happens. Even the slightest topic can be used in a lame joke, sometimes they really get on my nerves." Lincoln explained as Barney stood there lighting his cigar again.

"Sounds like you go through hell at home, right?" Barney asked as Lincoln scoffed lightly.

"Trust me Barney, with 10 sisters, it can get _pretty_ hectic and chaotic." Lincoln stated as he then heard a voice boom.

YOU HAVE HOW MANY SISTERS!" The voice belonged to Caesar who loading his USAS-12 at the moment.

"I have 10 sisters and no brothers. But after all the times of feeling like a black sheep towards my sisters, seeing them happy all the time, me having nothing in common with them just makes me feel down all the time. I'm always there to help with whatever I can when they need it, but I'm only one boy and I'm surrounded by girls, but my dad is there too." Lincoln explained sadly as all the Expendables were staring silently at him.

"Lincoln, we had no idea what it must be like living with all sisters." Lee said in a sincere as he got down to Lincoln's level to comfort. "Trust me, I have 2 little sisters and an older brother by 1 year."

"It's fine Lee, I hope you didn't have to sleep outside for 2 nights due to being called bad luck, like me. My parents told me to step away from the house, I was so sad that night." Lincoln replied as he heard metal clanking on the ground, he saw the guns all the guys were holding, not loaded, but on the ground in front of the owners who dropped them.

"G...Guys? Lincoln asked with a confused tone as Barney came forward while putting his cigar out.

"Kid, do you realize your parents could be put in prison for that? Child neglect is what they committed and you're the victim." Barney stated as Lincoln nodded with a sad expression.

"Oi' we'll worry about it later, go get changed and then we need to fit you with your new radio and throat mic." Lee stated as Lincoln grabbed his gear and went to change in the little bathroom the warehouse had.

 _I'll tell them everything after we get back from Russia, hopefully they don't go crazy about the full details_ , Lincoln thought as he got his gear on.

What Lincoln or the others didn't know was Mr. Church was outside the warehouse listening to every word Lincoln had explained. He liked Lincoln and never thought anything bad could've happened to him at home. So it looks like Church would be going back to pay the Loud parents a nice _visit_.

He made his way towards his suburban, got in and drove away to catch a flight on his personal jet. He got out his phone and made a phone call to the agency. "This is Agent Lopez, how can I help you Agent Church?" The female agent on the phone asked.

"I need an arrest warrant for Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud and I need it asap." Church said strictly as the younger agent typed up the warrant. You've gone too far, Church thought as he set a destination for Royal Woods.

After Lincoln had changed into his gear, he made his way back towards the rear of the plane. Lee was waiting in _his_ gear as well, while wearing a black beret and Panerai PAM 074 watch that looked like it cost about five to ten thousand dollars.

"Alright, let's get this setup. I've already got the right channel on here so it matches with ours." Lee instructed as he began to place the throat mic where each piece needed to go onto his gear. "Now make sure to hold the button down that clips to your belt to talk."

Lincoln slipped his beanie on and finished by putting his gloves on, but he had one question about the boots.

"Hey, Lee?" Lincoln asked the english blade specialist as he turned around to see what he needed.

"Why are the boots so heavy?" Lincoln asked with a concerned tone while Lee motioned for him to put his foot on his knee and tap it.

As Lincoln tapped the tip of the boot, he felt the toughness of the them. He then looked back at Lee who was grinning slightly.

"Steel tipped boots, excellent for close quarters combat and kicking arse," Lee said with his usual 'shit eating grin' while he gave Lincoln a pistol and one of his kunais.

"Have you shot a pistol before, Lincoln?" Lee asked as Lincoln nodded.

"Yep, my Pop Pop taught me how to shoot his M1911 last year. He was in the military so it took a lot of practice and a little cut on my hand, but I got the hang of it," Lincoln explained as Lee nodded smugly. He put the safety on the M1911 he had and gave it to Lincoln so he could holster it.

"Thanks Lee," Lincoln said as Lee gave him a light noogie.

"C'mon, let's get ready to fly," Lee replied as the rest of the Expendables got their gear and boarded the plane.

Lincoln had never been outside of the United States, so it was a bit scary... but this was business.

As the Albatross plane made its way onto the runway, it's engine coughed and sputtered, as it screamed it's way into the sky on the way to Aldan, Russia.

Lincoln was sitting close to Lee and Barney, who were in the cockpit but also close to Toll as well.

"Remember Lincoln, you still have your paintball gun, the M1911 is just a serious backup," Lee stated sharply as Lincoln nodded. "Besides, the Russian American mercenaries will be there as well to guard you while you're hacking, so you might not have to use the weapons, but just in case... _keep them close_ ," Lee instructed firmly as Lincoln was laying down to catch some shut eye.

As the Expendables were en route to Russia, a specific bald agent had just boarded his private government plane with an arrest warrant in his hands, and was more hotter than a billy goat with a blowtorch in a minefield.

"Alright Loud parents, let's see you try to weasel your fucking way out of _this_ ," Church said in a cold hearted tone that even made his spine shutter a tad bit.

He wasn't going to sit there and let Lincoln's parents get away with what they did to him, so he thought it'd be a perfect time to re-educate them on a subject everybody knows: _proper parenting_.

 **A/N: Wow, that was super crazy lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put a lot into this chapter. I also decided to added a bit of info about Lee's past, so yeah. Anyway, I will be returning from my vacation soon, so next chapter you see (or next, I'm not sure) I will be home and inform you. There is thing I forgot throw in beginning of the story, there is no Loudcest in this story, this is a Loudcest free story and I again want to thank Lentex for proofreading this. On the other hand, I shall see you guys later….ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	12. Boom Time & Carrying Blood

**A/N: Ahoy mateys! We are back with Chapter 12, now there will be lyrics to a song that goes with the battle, but find out when you read it (wink). I also want to give a HUGE shoutout to crazymancody895 for the help with this chapter. Anywho, you all know the drill, I don't own The Loud House nor The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. Before I go, I just made up a little backstory of what happened to Lincoln's tooth, since I don't know how it happened. Anyway, I shall see you guys...AT THE BOTTOM!**

As the Albatross flew passed Yllymakh Russia, Lincoln was checking his gear, making sure everything fit right or was ready to be used if necessary. Lee was cleaning his little metal black buddies while occasionally looking back and noticed Lincoln was ready to rock and roll; when the time came if necessary. Toll and the others were geared up and ready to get the job over with, while Barney let Lee take control of the plane and stood to make an announcement.

"Listen up! We have to make sure our hostage is not harmed whatsoever, otherwise we won't get paid big time. That's one thing I forgot to mention, we are going to get paid about four hundred thousand dollars, each, if we make sure their building is nothing but a memory and there is not a nick or scratch on our guy." Barney announced while he heard either '10-4', 'Got it' or 'Understood' from the others. He decided to sit down next to Lincoln to show him his Colt revolver, the only backup he has ever had that would make him an old John Wayne type of person.

"Hey kid, wanna see my backup for the field?" Barney asked as Lincoln's face lit up with excitement while nodding slightly. Barney got out his Colt Single Army Revolver, which had a shortened barrel with a longer hammer for his thumb brace to hit as he shoots. "That is super cool, how fast are you when you shoot?" Lincoln asked as he then heard the English knife specialist groan. "Please don't get him started, he boasts like there's no tomorrow about that ancient thing." Lee commented as Barney snorted while going back to sit in the cockpit. Lincoln did as Lee told him to do once more, to check his gear to make sure everything was there and working right and to see it the uniform fit right. He went to see Toll Road as he was laying down wearing a pair of reading glasses while reading his book, the demolitions experts saw him and put up his book to see what was up. "Hey Toll, you got a minute?" Lincoln asked as the bald man nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

"Is it ok for me to be nervous on an operation like this, since it's my first one?" Lincoln asked him as Toll raised his eyebrows to the question. "Yeah, it's perfectly ok to be nervous, _especially_ on your first op. But you have to push that aside and be on your toes, otherwise this will happen to you." He grabbed Lincoln softly, put him in a hold where his hand covered his mouth and dragged his thumb slowly across his throat in a joking way while making a throat slicing sound. "That will happen if you're not on your toes and concentrating, but you won't have to worry about firing a single round since the Russian mercenaries will be there to guard you, ok?" Toll confirmed as Lincoln grinned with his chipped tooth showing. Concerned for him, Toll thought of asking him how his tooth got chipped.

"What happened to your front tooth?" Toll asked as Lincoln sighed and told Toll what happened years ago to his front tooth.

"Well, my older sister, Lynn and I were at the park five years ago playing soccer, that she just bought and pumped it up. She had kicked it to me, apparently too hard, and it clocked me right in the mouth and chipped my tooth. I guess she was trying to show us exactly, _who_ was boss." Lincoln explained as the rest of the Expendables were interested into the conversation. Yin decided to ask the one question Lincoln had been waiting for someone to ask for a long time. "Does she always think she'll will win every game she plays?" The asian man asked as Lincoln smacked his head softly and sighed with relief. "That's what I've always wanted to tell her, but if I did she'll just say 'I'm Lynn Loud Jr, I'm always a winner at everything, nothing can stop me', and I find it ridiculous. You see Yin, she's the athletic one in the house, and she would always turn everything into a sport, like chores and stuff. There was one time, even basic household stuff she turned into a contest because we beat her at game night one time, it got to the point where we wanted her to beat all of us so we could _finally_ get her to stop boasting." By the time Lincoln was done explaining, all the Expendables were gobsmacked.

Caesar took a knee in front of Lincoln and showed him a picture of him and his family. "That's my family right there, I have two daughters and one son, they can be a pain in my ass, but I still love them." Hale said softly as Lincoln nodded slowly before getting his laptop and showing the guys the Loud Family. Luckily he had basic photos on his drive that him and the girls took like it was a regular family, which meant no crazy poses or anything.

"Now guys like I said before, I have ten sisters and no brothers, so sometimes I wish I had one. But I do sometimes try to help my sisters with whatever they need help with, even if it embarrasses me." Lincoln explained while the guys sat there waiting, as Lincoln pulled up the first photo of him and the girls on the front steps of the house. "These are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily. They can get on my nerves sometimes, but I can never hate them, but I do wish sometimes I had a brother to show the cool things that I like, instead of girly things." Lincoln stated as he started to tear up as Lee came up next to him and comforted him while the others took their seats since they were close to the field they would be landing at and meeting the other mercs at. As Lee was comforting Lincoln, he was hearing a voice in his head from his late father, _Do what you must, Lee, comfort the child as it is your own_. Lee shrugged it off and took his seat while the plane was beginning to land in a field by Aldan, Russia. They would place the bird a mile away, so Lincoln can get good signal on the radio and while assisting them as well.

As Barney was putting the bird down, he saw four Russian UAZ's with five males who were dressed in green camo clothing and holding AK-47's. As the plane went quiet, everyone piled out and made their way towards the five men by the vehicles. Barney was approached by one of the men, who was the leader and stood six foot one. Lincoln could tell this was going to be one hell of a story to explain when he went home in ten years, but for now, it was _work time_.

 **In Royal Woods**

Church's jet landed at a small hanger in Royal Woods, as he got out there was a black government marked suburban none other than Trench Mauser. "Hey Church, what are we doing here?" Trench asked as Church gave him the arrest warrant. "What does a simple arrest warrant have to do with me?" Trench asked in confusion as Church took it back and gave him a Glock 22 and fake credentials that had his name on it, but they looked realistic so it was easy to fool someone.

"Follow my lead, you got it. And you're gonna keep me from officially killing the father here." Church retorted as he was more madder than a wet hen at an omelet scramble. "I'm just going to scare the parents, rough the dad up a bit and get a good explanation out of them." Church explained as Trench shook his head lightly. "I'm not liking this but, I got it." Trench said defeated as Church drove towards the Loud Residence, ready to deliver justice towards the parents.

As the two men pulled in front of the house, Church's anger was building more and more every step. They got to the door, hearing noise inside that got Trench questioning. "How many kids do they have?" Trench asked as he saw Church scoff while ringing the doorbell. "Wait and see." Church replied as the door opened to Rita holding Lily in her arms. She was flabbergasted to see the man who had arrested her baby boy, _at her house_.

"Remember me, _Rita_?" Church spat coldly as she gulped and nodded, still shocked to see the agent here at her house.

"Can we come in? We have something very important to discuss with you and your husband." He continued as she led them to the living area.

"W-Why are you back here? Does it have to do with my baby boy?" Rita asked with concern in her voice as Church kept his stern face on while Lynn Sr came out to see what was going on. As soon as him and Church made eye contact, something inside the agent snapped, the beast had just been released! He got up and began to approach the patriarch while going for his waist to body slam him. As soon as he did, _it_ was on!

Rita was sobbing and pleading for the agent to stop wailing on her husband while Trench was softly holding her back. The girls ran to see what was going on, and when Lynn Jr saw her father being thrown around in the kitchen like that, she grabbed her wooden baseball bat and ran to defend her father.

As Church was punching Lynn Sr, he was thinking of Lincoln, of how a nice kid he was could go through torture like he did when they locked him out, but he didn't know the _entire_ story. All the girls were pleading for the agent to stop, but to their avail it was no use, he was so pissed he couldn't care less if he killed him. "You don't deserve to be a father after what you did to Lincoln!" Church bellowed as he heard a younger girls voice yell from behind. "Get away from my dad!" Lynn Jr yelled as she prepared to swing at the agent, while blocking out her family's calls to stop.

As she swung, the agent caught the wooden bat, disarmed the athlete, held it by both ends and snapped it over his knee. Lynn Jr was shocked to see the agent had caught the swing, but most importantly, why was he beating on her dad?

Church turned towards Lynn Sr and began to draw his firearm, Trench moved forward quickly and put him in a full nelson against the wall. "Get off of me _Trench_!" Church spat darkly as the austrian held tighter and whispered in his ear. "We are here to serve the warrant, correct?" Trench asked as Church groaned in agreement. He let go of the agent and went to grab the patriarch and get him cleaned up.

"Do you have a medical kit?" Trench asked honestly.

"I have it here." Lucy said, scared, as she handed the austrian the kit.

"As soon as he's cleaned up, we'll talk to you about why we're here." Trench said to Rita as she cleaned up her face of tears while the others took Lily to Lori and Leni's room.

Lynn Sr had a busted nose, blood running down his face, a black eye and even a tooth fell out of his mouth. Since Trench knew a lot about medical, he didn't have any problem cleaning up someone who just gotten in a tussle.

"I deserved every bit of that. I should have never kicked [sobs] Lincoln out of the house over some superstition!" Lynn Sr bellowed as Trench raised his eyebrows to the info that came out of his mouth. "Clean yourself up, then meet us in the living room." Trench snorted as Lynn Sr just stood there shocked to the man's behavior.

Rita was in the living room with Church while Trench came in and leaned next to the wall. "Now, I want you to explain the whole bad luck incident, _don't leave anything out_." Church said in a scary tone that made Rita gulp. She took a big breath in and began to explain what happened with the whole bad luck incident to Church.

"Lincoln wasn't going to any of Lynn Jr's softball games, so from what I was told she threatened him and he gave in. So after he participated in it, Lynn lost the game and blamed Lincoln for being bad luck, which he thought he would use that as his advantage to get out of family activities. Then it spread and made a big deal that we even excluded from even doing simple things with us. We even…" Rita stopped as started to sob from what she and the others did next. "...put his stuff up, thinking it was tainted with bad luck and made him sleep outside by boarding up his _room_." Rita explained as her voice started to crack at the end.

Trench was now getting angry with what Rita and Lynn Sr did, he felt like giving the patriarch a good pounding as well. Speaking of said man, he made his way onto the couch and laid his head on his wife's shoulder, while holding an ice pack to his face. "The reason I'm here was to serve this arrest warrant for you and your husband for 'Child Neglection'." As soon as Church said that, all the daughters, minus Lily, scrambled downstairs with the exception of falling on top of each other and pleading with the agent not to take their parents away.

 _FWEET_

As the warning whistle toned down, there was Church, who was ready to give them a good scolding. "Trench, take them upstairs while I finish this, okay." Church instructed as Trench nodded and went to take the 9 headed beast upstairs. "You heard him, go, now!" Trench barked sternly as Lori stepped forward, showing she had guts and yelled at the austrian mercenary.

"You literally can't tell us what to do! Tell him, Mom!" Lori exclaimed as her mother stood up and gave a glare the girls haven't seen in forever.

"Go upstairs before I shut off the internet, take away all beauty products and anything you love, now!" Rita scolded as the girls didn't need to be told twice and made a beeline for their rooms.

"I'll make a deal with you two, if you can give me one reason why you did it...I'll tear up this arrest warrant and walk right out of here." Church explained as Rita and Lynn Sr sat there with wide eyes. The agent was willing to tear up their arrest warrant, if they told him why they participated in the bad luck incident.

"You'll walk out of here, if we tell you?" Lynn Sr. finally spoke up after awhile. Church nodded and spoke in his cold tone. "You'll never hear from me or him, _again_." Church continued as he pointed to Trench as well.

"We did it because we just weren't thinking right at the time and also thought bad luck was real. My baby could've died if I didn't stop _it_." Rita explained as her voice began to crack once again, Lynn pulling her to his shoulder and letting her cry. Just then, they heard paper tearing and saw Church, who was true to his word, tearing up the arrest warrant. "I'll be taking my leave now. If you do this type of shit, to any of the little ones again...I _will_ take you and your husband in, understood?" Church stated as Rita and Lynn Sr wasted no time in nodding. Church pocketed the torn up warrant and made his way out the door with Trench in tow.

Lori came downstairs with Lily to see her parents after the two men left. "You guys ok?" Lori asked with tears still in her eyes as she approached her parents, still trying to get a hold of themselves. Lori thought that Lily could at least lighten the mood with Lily's cuteness, so she put Lily on her mother's lap to see if she can cheer her up.

Rita could never be mad or upset at Lily in her life, maybe for a quick second if she ran naked, but other than that, she could never get mad. So she smiled at her youngest daughter and snuggled with her as Lynn Sr joined in.

 **Later on in Aldan Russia**

While the Loud family tried to calm down and take in the new info, The Expendables were with the Russian Mercenaries on their way to Aldan Russia via UAZ's, Lincoln was getting his laptop ready since he would be needing to guide the team through the halls, locate the hostage, grab the info, plant bombs and get out to see the destruction and get paid.

The leader of the Russian Mercenaries eyed the younger merc and questioned Barney. "Who is zis child you have brought along?" The leader asked as Barney took his cigar out of his mouth and introduced him to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, this is Sergei. And Sergei, this is Lincoln. This kid is good at what he does and can fight well enough." Barney introduced as Sergei nodded slowly and kept his eye on the road.

As the small convoy stopped right outside Aldan, Barney stepped out and began to instruct the others. "Now, everyone listen up! Once we're in the building, split up into three man teams and clear the building until we find our hostage. Here is a photo of what he looks like, Lincoln will sweep through all the camera's until we find him, secure him, the documents and blow the whole building to hell." Barney instructed as everyone took a good glance at the photo of their hostage, especially Lincoln, since he would have to be looking through cameras and watching the guys' backs while they clear out rooms and search for the documents as well.

"Sergei, are you okay with two of your men staying to guard Lincoln as he does his job?" Barney asked as the russian thought for a moment and nodded. "Da. Viktor and Anton will keep watch of Comrade Lincoln." Sergei stated as he pointed towards said men. They got into their posts with Lincoln sitting in the back seat of the UAZ ready to assist the others in battle. As everyone was getting ready to hit the building site, Sergei gave Lincoln a flash drive to put on his computer. "Lincoln my friend, zis flash drive contains the software to hack into the security feed and to see us on the camera's, just make sure to put the password in that it has on a scrap of paper and you should be able to see us on the camera's from that point on." Sergei explained in his russian accent as Lincoln nodded sternly and took the flash drive and password, put it into the computer and waited for instructions.

Barney and the others took the other UAZ and made their way towards the building, Lincoln heard Lee on the radio. "Oi Lincoln, you can move the camera around while checking the area. Watch our six, make sure to give us either the 'ok to proceed' or 'it's a no go' when you see a tango or not." Lee explained on the throat mic while Lincoln groaned as a reply to the englishman.

"Hey kid, we're in front of the building, you see us waving at the camera?" Barney asked as Lincoln looked at camera one where it showed all the men in front, in battle mode. "That's a big 10-4, I see you guys perfectly." Lincoln explained on the radio as he saw the guys bust through the doors and raising hell. He kept up with them on the camera's as Barney, Lee and Sergei killed a three enemies in one room, while the others split up into groups.

Yin and Gunnar took one of Sergei's men, Toll Road and Caesar took the other while Barney and Lee kept Sergei with them. "Barney, watch out on your left, there's a guard coming your way." Lincoln warned as he saw a guard coming the leaders way on the connecting camera. "Got it." Barney responded as he was about to shoot the guard, when a familiar knife met his face and dug into his eye socket. "Quit cockblocking my kills you dick!" Barney scolded his second in command when the russian leader stepped in between them.

"We're here to do a job, not _dick_ around like bunch of preschoolers." He spat in his thick russian accent as Barney and Lee nodded and continued on to find the hostage and files.

While Barney, Lee and Sergei were checking the west wing, Toll and Hale took the east with their guy, Nikolai. They checked rooms and the small utility closets, but so far luck on their end. As they were searching for the hostage and files, Lincoln saw more and more enemies approaching the hallways. "Toll, heads up on the west hallway, there are multiple tangos coming your way!" Lincoln shouted as Toll saw a camera and a stern nod.

He brought out his rifle and unloaded rounds into the 3 enemies before they could call for more help.

 _Undead!_

 _You better get up out the way,_

 _Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,_

 _And no, I don't give a_

 _Fuck what you think and say,_

 _Cause we are gonna rock_

 _This whole place anyway._

 _(Undead!)_

"Good kill Toll." Lincoln complemented as he saw Toll, Caesar and Nikolai move down towards the hall to check more and more rooms. On the north wing, Yin and Gunnar had a quiet russian with them, Dimitri, who just did what he was told and never asked questions. He swept rooms with his quick trigger finger and just strolled out like it was nothing. "This is ridiculous , the hostage has got to be here somewhere!" Yin called out in annoyance as he then radioed Lincoln. "Lincoln, can you search the feed and find the target?!" Yin called on the radio as Gunnar and Dimitri guarded him. "Give me one second and I shall have an answer!" Lincoln replied as he searched for Bürküt Karga, their hostage, in the building while also watching the guys' backs as well.

 _Now I see that mother_

 _Fucker writing on the wall_

 _When you see, J-3-T, 30 D bra,_

 _Fuck those haters I see,_

 _Cause I hate that you breathe,_

 _I see you duck, you little punk,_

 _You little fucking disease,_

 _I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,_

 _The Boulevard, brass knuckles_

 _In the back of the car,_

 _Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs, we never go far,_

 _And when you see us mother fucker's,_

 _Better know who we are._

 _I got one thing to say_

 _To punk asses who hate,_

 _Mother fucker's who don't know what,_

 _You better watch what you say._

 _From these industry fucks,_

He searched the camera's until… he saw a man tied to a chair, gagged, hands tied behind the chair and with a blindfold on too. _It must be our hostage_ Lincoln thought as he got on the radio to let Barney know where their hostage was. "Barney! I found Karga, he's in the far west corner of the building!" Lincoln exclaimed as Barney, Lee and Sergei stopped in their tracks to reply to the info. "Good job kid, we're on our way there. Toll Road, make sure you, Caesar and Nikolai head that way with the C4." Barney instructed as everyone made their way towards the far west of the building to meet up.

 _To these fagot ass punks,_

 _You don't know what it takes,_

 _To get this mother fucker drunk._

 _I'm already loud maybe,_

 _It's a little too late,_

 _Johnny's taking heads off,_

 _Of all the fagots who hate,_

 _Cause I am good mother fucker_

 _And there's a price to pay,_

 _Get out my gun, mother fucker_

 _And it's judgment day!_

As they made their way there, Lincoln kept tabs on the other camera's near their position to make sure no one would flank them and kill any of the guys. Once he saw everyone there near the door, Barney spoke up with a worried voice.

 _I'm getting used to this nuisance,_

 _And all the fags who bad mouth this music,_

 _How fucking stupid and foolish_

 _Of you to think you can do this,_

 _You cowards can't, you never will,_

 _Don't even try to pursue it._

 _I took the chance, I played the pill,_

 _I nearly died for this music._

 _You make me wanna run around,_

 _Pulling my guns out and shit,_

 _Your tempting me to run my mouth,_

 _And call you out on this bitch,_

 _How ignorant you gotta be,_

 _To believe any of this,_

 _You need to slit your wrist,_

 _Get pissed and go jump off a bridge,_

"Uhh, Lincoln, see if you're able to unlock this door from your laptop. You should be able to. This door has got an electronic lock on it, so we can't get in without damaging the door." Barney explained as Lincoln found a the side tab of the software Sergei gave him to unlock the door with. After a few seconds on the keyboard, the door clicked green meaning it was now opened. "Open Sesame, you're good to go." Lincoln finally said as the team ran in shooting the two guards in the room.

 _What? You can't see the_

 _Sarcasm in the verses I spit?_

 _What? You think I just got lucky_

 _And didn't work for this shit?_

 _Bitch. I've been working at_

 _This ever since I was a kid,_

 _I played a million empty shows_

 _To only family and friends._

 _What kind of person can_

 _Dis a band that deserves to get big?_

 _I hate to be that person when_

 _My verse comes out of the kid's lips._

 _That shits as worse as it gets._

 _This verse is over, I quit._

 _Signed Charlie Sheen_

 _On your girlfriend's tits._

 _White boys with tattoos,_

 _We are pointing right at you,_

 _We are breaking everything,_

 _R-rowdy like a classroom, pack of wolves,_

Barney and the others untied Karga and prepared to transport him to the plane. As they were Toll, Yin, Lee and Hale were placing charges around the marked spots in the building so they made sure the building no longer existed.

 _Cause we don't follow the rules,_

 _And when you're running your mouth,_

 _Our razor blades come out,_

 _Why you always pressing?_

 _You know I'm never stressing,_

 _With fucking D-M-S,_

 _J-Johnny to my left,_

 _Got Phantom and the rest,_

While the guys were out of the building and out range, they blew the charges with a huge **BANG** , they made their way back to the UAZ's to get out of dodge. Lincoln watched the camera feed lose connection and felt proud he assisted the rest in retrieving a hostage, but little did he know, the real action for him was just starting.

 _Who are down there at the west,_

 _A grew up by drive-by's and LA gang signs,_

 _So what the fuck do you_

 _Know about being a gangsta?_

 _What the fuck do you know_

 _About being in danger?_

 _You ain't doing this,_

 _So you know your just talking shit._

 _Mad at all the boys because_

 _Every song is a fucking hit._

 _Mother fucking time to ride,_

 _(Ride) (Undead!)_

 _See you duck when we drive by,_

 _(By) (Undead!)_

 _Mother fucking time to ride,_

 _(Ride) (Undead!)_

 _Watch you fucker's just die,_

 _(Die) (Undead!)_

There was five more enemies approaching Anton, Viktor and Lincoln's position, then they heard a voice bellow through the meadow. "Attack on sight!" A high russian voice bellowed out as there was a barrage of bullets throughout the vehicles. Lincoln took cover as Anton and Viktor crouched down and returned fire towards the enemies. Anton took a couple headshots at two tangos while Viktor rushed the other two and faced them in hand to hand combat. While the two russians were scrapping, the fifth tango opened the UAZ that Lincoln was in. He screamed and was pulled out by the man by excessive force.

Lincoln elbowed the man as much as he could, but to his avail, no luck at all. He remembered his knife and the M1911 he had, so he drew the kunai and rammed it into the tangos thigh. The tango groaned as Lincoln was released from his grip and drew his gun. The man was so focused on his wound he didn't see Lincoln holding him at gunpoint.

The young hacker sported a stern face and pulled the trigger; **POW POW POW**. That's what it took to bring the wounded tango to his knees. Three bullet wounds to the chest area, all three bullets landed close to his heart and looked like they did some damage. Lincoln holstered his gun, grabbed his knife and charged the man with all his might. He then thrusted the knife into the man's stomach, but the way Lincoln charged at the man took them both down a small hill.

They rolled down the hill, separating as they did. Lincoln noticed he was at the bottom of the hill, he got up and noticed the man laying face down in the grass. Angry, Lincoln decided it was time to end the man's life for trying to take his own from him. It was time, he was here working and now was the time to take drastic measures, he grabbed his knife that was a couple feet away from the man, turned him over and located his arteries in his neck. _Thank you Lisa, for showing me Human Biology_ , Lincoln thought as he sliced the artery with force, he also watch the man's eyes widen from his mask. Blood poured from his neck and onto Lincoln's hands, the kunai and even squirted a bit onto his face and hair; missing his eyes thankfully. Lincoln removed the mask and, still fueled with anger, proceeded to punch the dead man as if he was still alive.

As Lincoln was having a bloody dispute, The Expendables made their way back to the vehicles. As they were about to get out of the area, Barney noticed something. "Where's Lincoln?" Barney asked as everyone else looked around in search of the white haired hacker. "Guys, get over here!" Gunnar yelled while everyone made their way over to the chemical engineer. He pointed to the puddle of blood on the ground, then to a horrific sight. Lincoln sitting beside the battered deceased man. Sergei and everyone else watched the hostage while Barney, Lee and Toll walked down the hill slowly.

As the three mercs got closer, they noticed Lincoln had blood on him, but not from injuries, from the dead man's wounds. Lee saw Lincoln was gripping his knife with force, like he never wanted to let go. Lee got down on one knee and looked the hacker over, he had blood on his face; nothing like a good shower and a trip to the clinic wouldn't help.

"You okay?" Lee asked as Lincoln looked at him with tears running down his cheeks. He was sweaty, bloody and crying, something a child like him should never go through. But he knew doing this job would have choices as well as having consequences too.

"I-I killed him. He grabbed me o-out of the c-car and tried to…" Lincoln couldn't finish his sentence as he went to strike the dead man in the eye with the kunai by the rage built up in him. Lee moved forward to restrain Lincoln from making himself a walking red marker any further. "Give Toll the knife, Lincoln." Barney instructed as Lincoln nodded and gave Toll the bloody kunai. "Let's go home." Toll said as he patted Lincoln on the shoulder.

Everyone made their way back to the plane, saying goodbye to the russian mercs and thanking them for the assistance. "The young one did a good job at helping us, zis is the right line of work for him." Sergei commented as Barney shook his hand while nodding. "Yeah, I know. I appreciate the help, take care now, Sergei." The veteran stated as said man nodded while dispersing.

The plane ride back was quiet, it was dark outside and everyone was asleep, except for Barney, Toll and Lincoln. The demolitions expert looked at the hacker with a worried look in his eyes, he saw him looking at his hands as if they were cut off. They were bloody and trembling, he had a scared look in his eyes.

Toll got up from his spot, grabbed a water bottle and made his way toward Lincoln. "Hey, Lincoln." Toll stated as said person looked up to see his caretaker motioning him to follow to the back of the plane, where they kept a little homemade sink. "Take your gear off, then your shirt and lastly lean your head into the bowl, okay?" Toll instructed as Lincoln nodded did what he was told, stripping out of his gear and shirt while finally letting him wash his hair from the blood that decided to let itself get into his hair, face and hands.

After Lincoln got cleaned up, he dried with a towel and went to sleep. Lee watched him lay down close by, feeling worried that Lincoln may be traumatized from killing the enemy with such force. But then again, Lincoln did what he was told and went for the kill, it may have been gruesome, but it was part of the job. "I'm worried 'bout Lincoln, he was looking at his hands as if he killed that merc with them." Lee explained in a concerned voice to the leader, who was also wondering what was going on in Lincoln's mind.

 **Back in New Orleans**

As everyone went their own ways, Toll was driving back to the house, with Lincoln beside him, he started to remember back in front of Lincoln's school.

 _Flashback to Lincoln's First Day Back, but in the front of the school._

 _Toll had made his way back to the car, he got in and as soon as he did, he cried his eyes out; like he hadn't done since he was a child. He felt thankful to finally raise a child since he wasn't able to ask a girl out in high school nor even meet anyone and settle down. He was raising Lincoln now, like he was his own blood, so he would have to even take him to get medical checkups; thanks to Church getting him all the medical documents, take him out to have fun at Southern Attractions and travel the world together._

 _After Toll got a hold of himself, he went to Tool's and grab some files he forgot the previous day._

 **Back to Present Day**

He shut the car off, grabbed Lincoln, made his way inside, put him on the couch while grabbing one of the duvets and covering him with it. He grabbed two apple juice bottles from the fridge and put one down by Lincoln on the coffee table. It was one in the morning, so Toll decided no training in the morning, despite what Lincoln went through in Russia, it wasn't worth it.

Toll got his night clothes on and was in his bed, thinking of how to help Lincoln get through his first kill.

 **In Royal Woods**

At the Santiago Residence, Maria Santiago had been out of town when Lincoln was taken in, so she wasn't informed until now.

" _DIOS MIO_! Roberto, are you sure it's Lincoln?" The matriarch asked as Bobby nodded, who was out of bed and rubbing his eyes, needed to tell his mother what happened to his girlfriends brother.

"I never knew Lincoln could do something that extreme. He's in there for how long, Roberto?" Maria asked her oldest son as he took a deep breath in and told her.

"Ten years until he can get out, or a year or two if he has good behavior." Bobby explained as Maria looked shocked and was about to pass out, which she was about to. She hit the floor, luckily not hitting her head.

"Mamá! Are you ok?!" Bobby asked while checking his mother who was getting to her knees while recovering.

"Si', I'm fine Roberto. Can you help me to my bedroom me, mijo?" The matriarch asked sweetly as her son nodded and helped his mother to her room for the night.

 **7 Hours Later**

As the sun came up, the Loud House was still quiet, everyone, minus Luna; because of her punishment, was doing their own things, but quieter. Lynn Sr couldn't even focus on what to make for breakfast due to the beating Church gave him the previous day. Since it was Sunday, Lori thought she would call a meeting, but a special meeting-Sister Meeting Committee.

"You all know why I literally called you girls here, right?" Lori asked as everyone nodded, minus Lily because she was too busy playing with Bun Bun.

"I miss Lincoln, dudes. It hurts so much to think what could happen to him in jail." The rockstar said as Lily snuggled up next to her, trying to cheer her up, who couldn't refuse as always.

"I know Luna, we all do." Lori replied to the rockstar.

"I have an idea!" Leni said which got everyone's attention. "Why don't we, like, video chat him later!"

Everyone thought that was a good idea, so they nodded and thought it was a good idea.

"Great idea, I think it'd be a bit nice to see Linky after what happened." Lola said as she saw Lori sport a small smile and nod.

"All in favor of calling Lincoln on skype and talking to him." Lori stated as she saw everyone's hand shoot up.

"Aye!" Everyone said in unison as they got ready to face chat Lincoln later.

 **Back in New Orleans**

Tool was up and drinking coffee while eating a bagel with cream cheese, until he heard a knock at the front door. _Who would be here at this early_ Toll thought as he got up to check the door, while glancing at Lincoln, who was sleeping soundly. He opened the door to find Barney, Lee and Tool, who weren't happy but concerned.

"What's up?" The demolitions expert asked as Tool was the first to speak up.

"I heard the kid killed a merc out there in Aldan Russia." Tool stated as he showed a worried face.

"Yeah, he was looking at his hands as if they were either the weapon or something. Come on in." Toll replied as all men followed inside and made their way to the table while glancing at Lincoln on the couch.

"Coffee?" Toll asked while holding up the freshly brewed pot, as everyone else held their hands up to the gesture.

As they mercs were getting coffee, Lincoln slowly started to wake up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while getting up slowly to get something to eat.

"Oi' look who's up." Lee stated as Lincoln looked up to see Toll, Lee, Tool and Barney at the kitchen table drinking a regular cup of joe.

"Morning guys." Lincoln slurred as Tool pulled a seat up for the hacker.

"Listen, we need to talk about what happened in Russia." Barney instructed as Lincoln nodded slowly.

 **A/N: UH-OH Cliffhanger (Kinda). Anyway, the lyrics to the song was Undead by Hollywood Undead, my favorite song by them. But there will be other songs as well, from peaceful to rockon. Now as always, thanks to Lentex for proofreading my chapters. Yes, I mentioned some episodes in here, but who cares, the guys need to know! Anywho, I gotta get a move on, so I shall see you guys in the next one, ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	13. Truth Unfolds and Deadly Confrontation?

**A/N: Hello peeps, here we are with the 13th chapter. We left off with Barney, Lee, Toll and Tool starting to talk to Lincoln, so that's where we shall continue our journey.**

 **You all know the rules, I don't own The Loud House nor The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners. Without further or due...SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln sat at the kitchen table with Barney, Tool, Lee and Toll; explaining what went down in Aldan. "Lincoln, look at me." Barney stated sternly as the young hacker did as he was told.

"You did your job, and that was to help us maneuver in the building and watch our backs while watching yours as well. But you took out an enemy when the time was right. Don't be ashamed, it was ok to be scared, but you did the right thing." Barney continued as Lincoln nodded slowly while wiping away small tears.

"I know, I was certain as soon as the building went down and the camera feed lost connection, that there were no more tangos. Then one of them grabbed me and that's when I kinda lost it there. I reached for my knife and plunged it in his thigh." Lincoln explained in a soft tone as Lee pulled out a hard-plastic container that transported...knives?

"You mean, _this_ knife?" Lee commented as he placed the bloody kunai in front of Lincoln.

"Yeah, that's the one. I overdid it when I slit his throat though, I guess I have to thank Lisa for showing me advanced Human Biology." Lincoln said while Barney took a sip of his coffee.

Tool whistled from hearing the info. "Damn kid, you slit another man's throat. Now, that takes balls." Tool stated lamely as Barney rolled his eyes.

"Look kid, let me tell you a little secret. Killing someone for your first time, in _this_ business, is not easy to forget." Barney started to explain while Lincoln listened more and more. "I've been there, Tool's been there, we've _all_ been there." He finished while rolling his finger in the air.

"Getting over this will not happen overnight, so try to think of positive thoughts to replace those negative ones. Hopefully this doesn't turn into some of PTSD type of bullshit or something like that." Lee commented while Lincoln smiled to the Englishman's words.

"If that does happen, I know someone that I can talk to just in case. But I don't know how well you guys will take the answer." Lincoln stated as the guys raised their eyebrows to this.

"Who's that, Lincoln?" Barney asked as Lincoln looked deep into the Italian's eyes.

"My Pop Pop." Lincoln replied as everyone went silent for a while until Barney spoke finally.

"Is he a Vietnam Veteran?" Barney replied as Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, he is. So that's why I suggested it." Lincoln explained as Lee took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, if you can call him now and get him to listen, we'll take it from there. Ok?" Lee added in as Lincoln looked grateful to talk to someone in the department of Disorders from the Military.

"I just hope he understands my profession and affiliation with you guys." Lincoln stated while getting his drink.

"He will, trust me Lincoln." Barney said with a smile.

"Now, when your done having your drink, get a shower, change into some clean clothes, put on your jumpsuit and set up the scenario." Toll instructed as Lincoln got up to get his drink and other tasks.

 **25 Minutes Later**

Lincoln had just finished his shower, got his clothes and jumpsuit on as Barney knocked on the door. "Hey kid, you ready to get this party started?" Asked the veteran as Lincoln laughed while unlocking the door.

"We're all good, I just gotta pull back the curtain and get the conversation going." Lincoln explained as all the men followed him and got comfortable either by sitting in foldable chairs, leaning against the wall or sitting on the bed.

Toll pulled the curtain into position and waited for Lincoln's signal. The 11-year-old pulled up Skype and clicked the video call button while everyone else reminded quiet behind the curtain. "Lincoln, is that you!" A voice boomed from the other side.

"Yep, it's me, Pop Pop." Lincoln replied as he saw the disappointment on his grandfather's face. "How could you do something like this, Lincoln? Do you know that everyone's crying their eyes out at the house because of your absence?" Pop Pop continued as Lincoln waited for him to finish.

"I know, I messed up _big_ time. But there's something I want to ask you, and it has to do with what people go through, plus it's pretty serious." Lincoln stated as Pop Pop caught on to what he was saying.

"Go on, kiddo, I'm listening." The grandfather stated as Lincoln prepared to explain his scenario to his grandfather.

"Is it common for people to experience some sort of PTSD or something similar from a certain crazy event that they go through." The 11-year-old explained as his grandfather's eyebrows raised to the question. He had friends who went through PTSD from the war, so it was weird for his grandson to ask him why it's common.

"Well yeah, it's common. Why do you ask?" The older man stated as Lincoln began to stand.

"What I'm about to tell you and show you is very serious, so you have to promise not to tell anyone." Lincoln explained as Pop Pop was now worried about what he was going to show him.

"Lincoln, you know-" Pop Pop began to explain as he was cut off by Lincoln.

"Pop Pop, please! You cannot tell anyone, especially not mom, dad or the girls!" Lincoln yelled as Pop Pop was taken back a bit due to his grandson's attitude.

Pop Pop nodded and let Lincoln proceed. He began to strip out of his jumpsuit, as he was unzipping the suit the curtain flew open to reveal the 3 men. Pop Pop couldn't believe what he was seeing: there was his grandson, in regular clothing with 3 men in a house bedroom.

"W-What's going on, Lincoln? I thought they sentenced you to 8 to 10 years in jail." Pop Pop stated as Barney jumped in to explain Lincoln's situation and affiliation.

"The name is Lieutenant Colonel Barney Ross, United States Army Rangers and I'm a mercenary leader, sir, of a group called the Expendables. Do you mind if I explain the situation?" Barney asked as Pop Pop nodded to his request.

As Barney explained all the info that transpired through the week, Pop Pop couldn't believe Lincoln actually killed someone to protect himself, was going to school and living a regular life with the Expendables: learning all kinds of tactics and martial arts.

"Wow, I never thought...just wow!" Pop Pop was flabbergasted from every bit of info that he just heard from the younger veteran. Lee thought he had the right opportunity to step in and explain more details, some that Barney left out.

"Also, he's always allowed to come to us for advice or if he's in a jam." Lee stepped in as Lincoln left to give the guys some time to talk to Pop Pop and brief him.

He had his phone with him and decided to see if Bonnie was able to chat. Even though he was still shaken up from the Russian altercation, he was glad to still be breathing. So, he texted Bonnie and asked to see what was up with her Sunday morning.

 _Hey Bonnie, it's Lincoln. Whatcha doing? -Lincoln_

Lincoln sat on the couch watching TV while he waited for her response. He was getting more and more interested in Bonnie, but he also had to careful of Arthur as well. His phone buzzed as he was surfing the channels, some good shows and movies were on. He saw the text and couldn't help but chuckle at what he had read.

 _You couldn't have texted me at the worst time, XD. I stepped in dog crap a minute ago in the backyard and now I'm in my bathroom cleaning my foot in the tub. All thanks to my German Shepherd, Duke-Bonnie._

Just as he was about to reply, Toll and the others came out of his bedroom. Barney came to sit down to Lincoln on the couch, looking somewhat pleased.

"Well, your grandfather now knows the situation, he's proud of you for choosing to help the government but a little upset from the whole 'getting into trouble with them in the first place' type of shit, you catch my drift?" Barney explained as Lincoln nodded.

"Now, I just got the two million eight hundred thousand dollars from Bonaparte, so I'll be bringing yours and Toll's cuts soon, ok?" Barney added as Lincoln nodded with the hint of surprise in his eyes.

Barney got up off the couch, went out to his truck and drove back to his place. While Lincoln was about to reply back to Bonnie, he felt someone put him in a headlock and put something soft towards his jugular.

"Where's my money!" A voice boomed as Lincoln knew who it was, Lee goddamn Christmas. He saw he was being held at, cucumber point….it was out right stupid, but in a funny way.

Lee just laughed like a madman as he pulled himself off the floor and parked his ass on the couch.

"Real mature Lee Christmas. Real mature behavior coming from a thirty something year old man." Lincoln snickered as he drank his juice while Lee was on his phone just passing the time.

After a while, Lee decided to break the silence and tell Lincoln the truth of his name. "You know, Christmas isn't really my last name." He put in as Lincoln looked at him as if he just revealed he was his biological father or something along that dusty ol' road.

"R-Really? I didn't know that…. w-what is your last name, Lee?" Lincoln asked the bald Englishman as he pulled out his UK driver's license.

"My real last name is Jackson. Lee Thomas Jackson is my full name, it was my great grandfather's name so they thought it would be appropriate for me to carry the name." Lee explained as Lincoln was fascinated by a bit of his backstory. At that point, Lincoln decided to 'introduce' himself to Lee Jackson; not 'Lee Christmas', the real man in front of him, just to show how caring and kind he was. Lincoln stuck out his hand to the man and said the good old words. "Nice to meet you, Lee Jackson." Lincoln said with his usual grin, while Lee took notice and accepted the very kind gesture.

Just then, Lincoln got another text from Bonnie. This one, however was enough to make Lincoln's cheeks shoot pink. _You wanna come over and hang out? My parents said it was cool, all I gotta do is give you the address then we can pick you up-Bonnie._

Lee noticed Lincoln's blush and decided to joke with him. "Who you texting, eh?" Lee said with a cocky smile as Lincoln snapped out of his tiny trance and responded to the Englishman.

"My friend, Bonnie, from school. She wanted to know if I could come over, so I'm just letting her know. But, I gotta ask you guys first." Lincoln stated as Lee put on a straight face and put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Aren't you still a bit shaken up from what happened in Russia?" Lee asked with confusion as Lincoln drew a breath in and exhaled slowly.

"I'm alright, not a hundred percent fine but pretty close. Plus, this shouldn't be enough to keep me from hanging with friends." Lincoln explained to Lee as he nodded while keeping his silence.

As Lincoln was getting his shoes on, he was handed one hundred dollars but in five twenty-dollar bills by Lee. He noticed and took the kind gesture, before Lee spoke.

"Go ahead and let your friend know you can hang out. I'll tell Toll you went to go out with her. Just make sure to let us know when you wanna come back, ok?" Lee said in a low but relaxed tone while Lincoln nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks Lee. But we're just hanging out at her house watching movies and such." Lincoln commented as Lee chuckled lightly as if it was a very dirty joke.

"Well, make sure no choking the chicken to her or hanky panky." Lee instructed as Lincoln had the brightest blush ever as Lee dropped to the floor dying of laughter, clutching his stomach. He then heard the door open and shut, probably because Lincoln not wanting to let him see his weakness.

Lincoln was sitting on the porch texting Bonnie that he could go over, hoping to see if he and Bonnie where going anywhere besides just sitting at her house and watching movies. _My caretaker said it was cool. Just in case we're going anywhere to hang out, I'm bringing some money-Lincoln._

As he was sitting on the steps leaning against the porch bannister, he got a text back from her. _Ok, we're on our way now. But yeah, we are going to the New Orleans City Park, the Mardi Gras Fountains and finally back to my house-Bonnie._ Lincoln finished reading the text with wide eyes, he didn't expect Bonnie and her parents to be this nice and show him around like this, but beggars can't be choosers, right? As he was watching a video on phone, he heard a car pull up. He looked up to see Bonnie waving out the window, smiling like they've been friends forever.

Lincoln got up, smiling, and approached the Duncan's' blue 2014 BMW X1 and got in. Bonnie was delighted to see him, especially her parents, they thought he was a nice kid defending their angel from her perverted bully.

"So Lincoln, are you ready to enjoy the sights of New Orleans?" Bonnie asked as she just couldn't keep in her excitement any longer.

"Yep, I just never thought I would have someone show me around the south. I appreciate it though...a lot." Lincoln stated when Mrs. Duncan turned her head and smiled with what Bonnie called her 'charming southern pride'.

"It's a pleasure to show you around, Lincoln, Bonnie talks nonstop about you at home. _Especially_ ever since you beat up that 'Arthur' pervert at the park." Mrs. Duncan complemented as she then got a good kick in the back of her seat from her angry daughter, who was blushing madly.

Lincoln laughed out loud with the mother as Bonnie stayed silent. "It's no trouble at all, and yeah, Arthur was one of the rudest jerks _ever_."

They first drove to New Orleans City Park, where the Duncan's had a nice picnic planned, unbeknownst to Lincoln. When they pulled into a parking space, Jack and Lindsey grabbed the food and blanket, while Bonnie led Lincoln to the spot they would be setting up at.

Jack and Lindsey set up the picnic at a space by a nice shaded spot that the tree was producing, a small hill and a gorgeous view of the rest of the park. Lincoln caught onto what they were doing: _a picnic_ , he thought as Bonnie handed him a canned lemonade while he just shrugged and smiled to the kind gesture.

He helped Jack get the food prepared while Bonnie and Lindsey got the blanket flattened the best they could on the soft grass.

"I really can't thank you enough for agreeing to take me out and show me around New Orleans. It means a lot, especially to very nice people like yourselves." Lincoln explained as Jack softly placed his big hand on the boy's shoulder, while Bonnie hugged him tight. She didn't care if her parents embarrassed her in front of Lincoln, she really liked him: so if it meant being embarrassed in front of your friend that is the opposite gender, then so be it.

Jack and Lindsey packed up some turkey, ham and cheese sandwiches, fruit, drinks and even some Oreo truffles for a treat. Lincoln's mouth was almost salivating due to sight of the dessert, he had never even tried this type of dessert before, so it was something new for him to try.

As everyone was enjoying the food, the breeze started to pick up a bit which made Bonnie shiver somewhat. Lincoln took notice and pulled her into a warm hug, for two reasons: To keep Bonnie warm and to show that he cared. Bonnie blushed but didn't care whatsoever if it was in her parent's line of sight, she was glad Lincoln cared. Jack was about to make a smartass comment when he was stopped by his wife with her 'do it and I'll sandwich smack you' look that she gives him whenever he is about to make a smartass comment.

 **At Tool's Shop**

Barney was looking at Lincoln's papers, he had Church make copies for him and the rest of the guys to keep just in case if they were stopped by the police; Church had papers made that they were his primary caretakers and to contact him if there were any problems. As Barney rolled across Lincoln's date of birth, he was surprised to see it was only a couple days away.

"Hey Tool! Come here and take a look at this!" Barney shouted as the wild haired man put his tattoo gun down to see what the leader wanted. "What's up brotha'? Tool asked as Barney passed him the papers belonging to their hacker while pointing to the date of birth section.

The liaison was also surprised to see what Barney had saw. "Lincoln's birthday is coming up? Tool asked as Barney ran his hands through his hair and blew air through his mouth. "I'm no good with setting up birthday parties, especially for kids, Toll. You should know this by now, am I right?" Barney explained to his friend who nodded slightly in agreement with him.

"We should at least try to do something nice for him, you know, give him something _very_ special. He _is_ one of us now, so why not go out of your way for a nice kid who defended himself with a knife and a gun." Tool stated as Barney nodded to the man's words, Lincoln did say he was willing to go down the dark path that is taking contracts from either unknown people or the government.

Barney knew the business was very dark, especially after taking out the founder of the Expendables years back, due to turning on them and becoming one of the most sick and twisted war criminals in the middle east.

But despite being a young merc, Barney knew Lincoln was here to get his schooling done as well, as well as celebrate holidays with him. So, he thought of the most perfect present ever for the 11-year-old. "You remember those mini bikes we had as kids?" Barney asked the wild haired man as he chuckled softly.

"Barney, no shit I remember." Tool said as he dug out a picture of him and Barney as two crazy teenagers, before they went into the military, standing next to two new mini bikes they had back then. "Goddamn we looked good back in the day. I had just started to work on my boxing and workout routines before enlisting." Barney commented as he handed the picture back to Tool.

"You're damn right, I had lost my virginity and was starting to pick up girls older than me." Tool said while grinning like a madman as Barney chuckled. Barney was 58, while Tool was 52, so they had been friends since they were Lincoln's age. "But why do you ask the mini bikes?" Tool asked as Barney picked up the phone to a buddy of his who owed him a favor from a couple years back.

"I got a guy who owes me a favor, plus this is part of Lincoln's present." Barney stated as Tool nodded slightly before throwing one of his knives towards the board that Christmas hit dead center the night of the Vilena celebration. The knife hit the eye of the artwork while the man sighed, he thought he was losing his touch or if he was just tired.

After a five-minute conversation, Barney got off the phone, he was happier than a shoefly in an outhouse. "It's on the way here. So, you should text the others about what's going on, that we should get him a nice cake and stuff like that." Barney explained while Tool got on the horn texting all the guys in a group text what's going down.

 _Lincoln's birthday is in 4 days. So, we should get him something that shows we care for him as his primary caretakers. -Tool_

"It's done, I'll get on the computer and find him something he might like." Tool continued as Barney smiled as he got an email saying the gift was on the way.

"Do me a favor and _don't_ get him condoms. He hasn't gone through puberty yet, okay Tool. We don't need to embarrass him at all." Barney said sternly as Tool almost choked on his beer he just cracked open.

"I wasn't planning on doing that at all." Tool said, obviously offended as Barney also cracked open a beer. "Not at least until his 16th birthday." Tool finished as Barney choked on _his_ beer, this time, it came out his nose.

Tool snickered in peace as he then heard his phone buzz multiple times. Barney thought it would be one of his girlfriend's texting him nudes, instead it was the guys responding to the text from earlier.

 _I didn't know it was this soon, I can't believe it's May 2nd. I'll get him cool posters of US Geography. -Caesar_

 _Shit! I'll get on the ball with the cake! -Yang_

 _Bollocks, guess I'll work on some decorations. -Lee_

 _I'll bring some drinks, maybe he'll want to invite some friends, or probably just his friend, Bonnie. I'll also bring a little booze for us, for the later occasion, or we can just go to the bar and drink there. I noticed in one of his pictures with his family that he had a dog, so I might get one for the house, to keep him company when I'm not home. Plus...I've also wanted one for a while to be honest. : )-Toll_

 _I have a nice pizza recipe I can make, just because I'm not Italian or American (no offense Barney) doesn't mean I don't know pizza recipes. : P-Gunnar_

"Guess the guys are gonna do the best they can to make this a good birthday for the kid. I'll head to Walmart and get him a nice gift card for one of the electronic stores and maybe another game for his system since Toll Road told me he got him one a couple days ago." Tool said as he finished his beer before departing to the nearest Walmart.

 **Back in Royal Woods**

Chandler was taking envy in watching the younger Louds suffer without Lincoln. He would always take a picture with his camera so he could laugh like a madman at night. _Sick bastard_. Sometimes he wondered if he took things a bit too far, NOT! He LOVED taking it far when teasing Lincoln or making his life a living hell. Now he had his chance to make his sisters' life a living hell since that's the type of guy he is.

He had a bag with him that contained rubber bands, a note that read, _HAVE FUN GETTING BY WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS LARRY! P.S. HERE IS A LITTLE PRESENT THAT REMINDS YOU OF THAT NERD!_ It also had a dead bunny, that looked like it was at least two years old.

He tied the note and bunny the best he could to a rock and made his way to the Loud Residence. As he made his way there, he saw the big Vanzilla coming down the street towards him. He put on an innocent smile and waved like he was Mr. Rogers and was their neighbor. He also had some cotton to make it look like Lincoln's hair by attaching it to the head of the dead bunny.

He approached the Loud House and hid in some bushes, ready to begin his heinous act. He waited until no one was around; then with all his strength, he hurled the object towards one of the windows. After he hurled the rock, he heard a great big **SHATTER** , and as soon as he heard the glass falling, he ran like a bat out of hell trying to get away from the house.

Inside the house, everyone was wondering what was going on. They ran to the window that busted open, right where the boob tube was. Then they saw the dead bunny and that's when everyone lost their minds. Lynn Sr fainted due to the blood cutting the flesh on the innocent little thing while the girls were screaming their heads off.

"Who could do such a thing to a little bunny!" Lola screamed as Rita calmed herself down to pick up the bunny with the note tied to it. She raised her eyebrows when recognizing the ruse and it hit her. _This looks like Lincoln, especially since he has his stuffed bunny,_ Rita thought as she showed everyone else. "It's supposed to look like Lincoln due to the white cotton as his hair." Rita whimpered as Lola snatched the note from her hand. "WAIT! I know that name!" Lola squealed as everyone focused on the princess.

"Larry. That's the name that red-haired jerk in Lincoln's grade calls him when he picks on him!" Lola exclaimed as she felt anger replace the tears.

"I know who calls him that." A monotone voice said causing everyone to scream, which of course belonged to, Lucy.

"Who are you talking about dudette?" Luna said as she wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes.

"His name is Chandler, he constantly picks on Lincoln at school every chance he gets while always thinking he's the best. The last time he picked on him was 4 months ago." Lucy said as she began to explain.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lucy was getting stuff from her locker when she heard a familiar voice from down the hall._

" _Why can't you leave me be, Chandler?! Why do you have to pick on me every day?!" Lincoln screamed as it got everyone's attention, obviously thinking there was a fight about to go down._

 _Chandler just chuckled as Lincoln brushed himself off from being pushed to the floor by the bully. "Because I can and plus I'm the most popular kid in school." The red-haired bully finished explaining as some kids groaned after hearing his little speech._

" _I'll be seeing you later, Larry." Chandler stated as Lincoln calmed down enough to find his composure. Lucy was watching the whole thing from a distance, she hated to see her older brother upset, but also wondered why Chandler would continuously pick on him._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"And that's what happened that day at school. I still don't know why he picks on Lincoln." Lucy finished explaining as Lynn was about to blow up from holding in her anger.

"He better pray we don't cross paths, otherwise I'll show him not to mess with us Louds!" Lynn Jr. screamed so loud that it actually hurt her throat.

"Junior, please relax. I'm not in the mood right now to deal with this." The patriarch commanded in a stern but soft voice. Lynn Jr. wasn't going to let be pushed aside like some lint on her shoulder, she wanted to get Chandler and give him the pounding of a lifetime.

"But dad! He keeps picking on Lincoln, we have to-" The athlete tried to explain until her father cut her off and used a voice he hadn't used in a long time.

"Lynn Jr. you better listen to me and listen to me good! You will leave this alone and never bring it up again, do you understand me?!" Lynn Sr. bellowed as everyone stood there shocked to hear him scream like this. The patriarch just rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked off to his and Rita's room.

Lynn Jr. just hung her head down and went to make her usual meatball sub. Lola tugged on her mother's pant leg and whimpered. "Mommy, I'm worried about what Chandler might do next."

"I know honey, I know. I just hope he stays away, or I'll go to the police and report him." The matriarch stated as Lola nodded and went off to her and Lana's room.

As the mess got cleaned up, everyone went back to doing their own things, if they were able to at least. Luna was in her room sitting in her bean bag, holding Bun Bun in her hands while slowly rubbing the ear.

She sniffled softly and cried once more, not having her little brother next to her either helping with songs or just chilling was very lonely. It didn't matter if she was grounded when he was here, Lincoln did his best to cheer up his rockstar sister. Hell, he practically did the best he could when it came to helping his family when they were either down or needed help.

 **Back to Lincoln**

As Lincoln and Bonnie were finishing their drinks and their dessert, Jack and Lindsey were cleaning up what was left of the picnic. "Those were the _best_ Oreo truffles ever! I can't believe how moist they are." Lincoln exclaimed as Jack chuckled while devouring one himself. "I agree, they're my mother's famous recipe. People would kill to get their hands on these suckers." The burly man said with a bit of truffle still in his mouth, earning a slap on the arm from his wife due to him talking with his mouth half full.

Lincoln and Bonnie just giggled as there was a ring coming from Jack's work phone that was in his pocket. Confused because he thought he had a couple days off, Jack answered the phone and took the call away from the picnic.

Lindsey thought of asking Lincoln about his family since she never had the opportunity before. "So Lincoln, how many family members did you have?" As soon as that question came out, both Lincoln and Bonnie's eyes went wide. Lindsey saw the look and knew she shouldn't have asked that question, knowing Lincoln could get emotional from it.

"Mom! He doesn't like to talk about his family!" Bonnie scolded with her teeth clenched tight but was stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder. It was Lincoln with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"It's fine, Bonnie. I have to tell you ladies the truth…" As Lincoln was preparing to reveal the big cheese, Jack came back with a disappointing look on his face.

"Well it looks like I gotta go fill in for Daniel at work, he just broke his index finger from one of the machines there." Jack explained as Lindsey gasped while covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lindsey asked while Jack reassured his wife with a small nod.

"He's gonna be fine. Looks like we're gonna have to cancel the rest of the hangout." Jack stated as both 11-year old's sighed with disappointment.

Before they did anything else, Lindsey came up with a good idea. "Why don't we drop them off back at the house and let them watch movies for a bit, then I can take Lincoln back home or let his caretaker pick him up?" Lindsey explained as Bonnie and Lincoln pleaded for the idea to happen.

The burly man started chuckling as he could never upset his daughter or her friend, so he accepted. "Alright, we can make that happen. We got Netflix and DVDs back at the house as well."

"Thank you daddy! I know the perfect movie to watch." Bonnie commented while Lincoln played with his cowlick with an embarrassing smile.

"Well, let's make like horse crap and hit the trail. I gotta get to work, sort out files and take Daniel's shift as well." Jack said as he was carrying the blanket and a basket to the BMW X1 while everyone was in tow throwing away garbage.

After everyone got into the SUV, Jack drove away from the park while a figure was eyeing the car from a distance. He had a blue hoodie on and he locked on the specific person who got in, Lincoln.

"I'll get you back Lincoln, even if it takes me a long time. Just...you...wait!" Arthur ranted as he then heard a random hippie couple lighting up a bong behind them.

"Hey broski…. you wanna get high with us?" A hippie said with dreads that were multicolored with blue, red and purple in them. Not realizing how old Arthur was to begin with, nor take to consideration that they had a bag of shrooms, weed with them and they were a public park.

"Go get chlamydia, you hippie dickwads." Arthur spat as he made his way back to his house for planning. The female hippie who was lying down sat up and took the bong from her companion. "Wanna fuck while the daylight is among us?" She asked as her mate just tried to take his cargo shorts off while high on mushrooms and marijuana.

 **At the Duncan's Residence**

Jack pulled the blue SUV to the curb and let Bonnie and Lincoln out. "Now make sure that when you're done with the DVDs, please put them back in their cases. I don't want them to get scratched up." The man said until his wife tugged his ear lobe playfully.

"I promise daddy!" Bonnie called back as she and Lincoln made it to the door of the red brick two story house. Lincoln watched her pull the key from her pocket, as she unlocked the door the sweet smell of air freshener hit his nostrils. "Wow, it smells nice in here. I'd rather breathe this in than Lynn's smelly and sweaty sports equipment." Lincoln muttered the last part, unaware that Bonnie hearing it.

"Isn't she your sister?" She asked with an innocent voice as Lincoln remembered what he was going to tell Bonnie and her mother at the park.

"Oh right, I was going to tell you something. You might wanna get comfortable before we start the movie, it's a mouthful to take in." Lincoln said as Bonnie just led him to the couch, where they took off their shoes and neatly placed them out of the way at the end of the sofa.

"Welp, here goes..." Lincoln took a deep breath in, ready to partially tell the truth to Bonnie. "My family really isn't dead, I made a bad choice and I was sent here to get away from it, and hopefully reconcile with them in 10 years. I'm sorry I lied to you, but it just sounded more reasonable and better to explain." Lincoln finished explaining as he lowered his head and sniffling while Bonnie was shocked to her core.

"Lincoln, I...I didn't know you made such a choice that extreme just to get away from your own family. Didn't you try apologizing to them?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln shook his head slowly.

"It wasn't that easy; the incident was so extreme that the CIA got involved. The good thing was I came clean about it, but I've done stuff in my past that doesn't even creep up to the level to my recent incident. I'm only able to talk to them on skype if I want to, I choose to, but some of them are still mad. The only one that isn't mad is my baby sister, Lily, of course she's only a baby and doesn't understand the situation I'm currently in at the moment." Lincoln explained as Bonnie went super wide eyed from the explanation Lincoln provided.

"At least you came clean and that you're still able to talk to your family. Am I right?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln looked at her dead in the eye and nodded softly.

"Yep. Not to be rude, but what movie are we going to watch?" Lincoln asked out of curiosity as Bonnie giggled while getting up to search the movie collection in the big leather DVD binder that her dad had bought especially for all the movies they got over the years.

"Hmm, how about 'Holes'?" Bonnie suggested as Lincoln perked up the movie name. "Isn't that the one with Shia Labeouf where they dig holes in the desert by trying to find treasure and build character with the other campers because of his family's curse?" Lincoln replied as she showed him the DVD. Both smiling, he nodded which she knew which one they were watching.

"You want a drink so we don't have to pause the movie later?" Bonnie offered as Lincoln beamed with excitement.

"Sure. Whatever you got is fine, I'm not a picky person." Lincoln replied as he watched the movie startup menu pop up, while Bonnie get them both four cans of coke, leaving Lincoln shocked from how much sugar and calories they would be containing during the movie.

"You never know if you need a refill just in case. Plus, I hate getting up in the middle of my movies when I'm super comfortable _just_ to get a drink or a snack. You catch my drift?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln had a smug look on his face, picked up the can and tapped it against hers.

While the movie started, Lincoln and Bonnie were sitting comfortably on the L-shaped couch she had, waiting for the comedy to unravel. There was a huge hornets nest about to be stirred up, and it was not your typical hornet.

 **At Arthur's House**

As Arthur made his way inside his house, his father Tyler, was sitting back in his recliner with a can of Budweiser in one hand and another on his tablet watching a Civil War Documentary. He looked at his son walking towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water when he stopped him while he was passing by him.

"Where were you at, Arthur?" Tyler asked as his son took a seat on the couch next to the recliner. "I was at the park hanging out. Is that a crime now?" Arthur scoffed as his dad threw the empty beer can at his son, due to his tone. "I'm dead serious! I was at the park watching the canal and listening to music on my phone." Arthur defended himself while rubbing the spot he got hit at as he watched his dad got up from his chair.

"Aside from that, I'm going to get some burgers for lunch, do you want anything?" He asked while getting his keys for his Ford Expedition. Arthur nodded and gave him a list of what he wanted with the specific ingredients on his burger. _BBQ Sauce and Pickles,_ Tyler thought as he knew his son had a weird taste for this special toppings on his burgers since he was little.

As his father went to get lunch, Arthur went into his room and sat at his desk. He wanted to get Lincoln back for beating him up and taking Bonnie away from him, but how? He used martial arts on him, he didn't show to be an advanced rank or belt of martial arts, he had to have a little bit of training. So maybe if he brought a weapon to intimidate or maybe, even scare him into backing off from Bonnie. But what would work so well enough in his situation?

Wait? His dad kept brass knuckles in his dress shoes inside his closet. Arthur made his way into his dad's room and found the dress shoes that the illegal weapon was in. He inspected it to see it if was worth taking and after he punched his opened hand. He groaned from the pain he caused to his palm, but it worked like a charm. Satisfied, Arthur pocketed the weapon and kept it with him while heading out the door. He also called his dad to give him an excuse where he was going, since his dad had just left to get lunch.

"Dad, Jason called me and wanted me to hang out for a bit, so just put my food in the microwave and I'll be back later." Arthur explained the lie as his dad groaned a bit.

"Fine whatever. You have 2 hours to be home or you know what happens." Tyler said in a stern voice as the call dropped.

Arthur went towards where Bonnie lived and staked out the area, making sure to keep a low profile as well.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Taggart family, Lincoln!" Arthur thought loudly as he made his way towards his target.

 **Back with Lincoln and Bonnie**

Bonnie and Lincoln were enjoying the drama/mystery movie while enjoying each other's company.

"Imagine that was me as a camper in the movie. I would hate to dig in the blistering hot sun all day." Lincoln said as he started to feel a little sweaty, while fanning himself with his shirt. Bonnie noticed the warmness as well and decided to ask Lincoln a question that she was hoping he would do.

"If you're getting sweaty, you can take your flannel off so you're a bit cooler in here. I mean it is pretty warm outside, and summer is on its way." Bonnie commented as she bit her bottom lip gently after saying that. Lincoln wanted to question her, but he felt like he was melting, and he needed to cool off. So, with that, he unbuttoned his red and black flannel, tossed it to his side and stretched. Bonnie endlessly stared at his stomach through his thin white tank top.

"You okay, Bonnie?" Lincoln asked, snapping her out of her trance. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine! Just a bit sore from carrying all the bags of food from lunch, kind of did a number on my shoulders." Bonnie explained while rubbing her left shoulder. Lincoln knew this situation back home, if any of his sisters asked for a massage, he did his best to help out.

"Do you want me to massage your shoulders?" Lincoln asked with sweetness in his voice, Bonnie took notice and smiled, and maybe with a blush coming back. _I hate blushing in front of him, I don't want him finding out yet that I really like him,_ Bonnie thought as she spoke up again.

"You don't have to do that. I can just wait for my mom to get home and rub some Icy hot or Tiger Balm on my shoulders." Bonnie replied as Lincoln put his hand on hers gently, just to show how much of a nice friend he is. "It's no trouble at all. I always helped my sisters with this all the time." Lincoln stated as Bonnie mouthed 'thank you' and turned around so Lincoln could help with her sore shoulders.

As Bonnie felt Lincoln's hands on her shoulders, she shuddered a bit and even moaned slightly, causing Lincoln to blush. He began to massage her shoulders in a soft rhythm, the way Lincoln moved his hands felt like Bonnie was in euphoria.

This went on for a good twenty minutes, until Lincoln stopped to rest his hands. "You feeling better, Bonnie?" Lincoln asked while she moved around a bit to pop her shoulders. "Oh, you know it. I haven't felt that good in a long time ever since my sister took me to the spa last year." Bonnie explained as Lincoln looked dumbfounded. _She never said anything about having a sister_ Lincoln thought.

"You have a sister?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie rolled her shoulders in attempt to get them moving after her massage. "Yeah, her name is Brooke and she is the best sister ever! She bought me my laptop, when I promised her I would get A's and B's until the end of the second semester. She didn't even care if it cost a fortune, she loves me that much!" Bonnie finished explaining while Lincoln was left shocked, his sisters never would have bought him anything expensive.

Lincoln just looked down in sadness, remembering the times where he wished his sisters could have been a bit nicer towards him. Bonnie noticed Lincoln looking down in the dumps, but before she could ask, he lifted his head up. "You wanna hear about my sisters?" Lincoln asked truthfully as Bonnie nodded right away.

"This is what my sisters did in the past…" Lincoln started as he began to explain all the times he tried to be there for all of his sisters, minus Lily because she didn't know better, even in bad times. He explained 'Sister Fight Protocol, The Bad Luck Incident, the embarrassing video and just about every other incident that upset his sisters or him at least trying to help.

While he explained his whole life, Bonnie just sat there with her eyes as wide as saucers, she couldn't believe all the crap Lincoln was put through. It was pretty close to forty-five minutes when Lincoln finished, while Bonnie tried to keep her composure.

"...and that's all until when I was brought here." Lincoln finished as Bonnie started to ball up her hands into fists. She was pissed, even though Lincoln was here to get away from his problems and all the bad things were water under the bridge, there was nothing they could do about it except let it go.

"Bonnie, please let it go. I let it go and so did they, plus I have to try and make peace with them anyway when I get back." Lincoln consoled the redhead as she opened her hands and relaxed. "Thanks, I just can't believe you had to go through all of that." Bonnie stated while pulling Lincoln into a soft hug. He felt her hot breath trickle around his ear lobe, it made him shiver, and as they pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes. The two drew in closer for a kiss while closing their eyes, but as they almost made contact, there was the sound of the door opening, closing and a new voice came through at the same time.

"BONNIE, I'M HOME!" The voice yelled as the owner came through the doorway, as well as being met by her sister. "Brooke! I missed you!" Bonnie screamed as she ran into her sisters' arms, leaving Lincoln with a lopsided grin on his face as well as a faded blush. Brooke Olivia Duncan, a 19-year-old brunette with a skinny frame and wearing a white tank top that hugged her breasts, blue jeans that had minor rips at the knees and cowgirl boots, was the oldest of the Duncan children; she was sweet, energetic, funny and always there for her baby sister.

"I missed you too! How ya been sissy?" Brooke asked as she grabbed a seat next to her sister on the couch. "I've been good. School is kind of irritating every now and then but it's good." Bonnie replied as Brooke noticed Lincoln on the couch playing on his phone, waiting for the conversation to be over.

"You got yourself a boyfriend, huh squirt?" Brooke teased as she received a punch to the leg from her little sister. "He's not my boyfriend, Brooke. He's a friend from school just over for a little hangout." Bonnie scowled while Lincoln chortled as he introduced himself to Brooke.

"I'm Lincoln Loud, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lincoln introduced himself while he shook Brooke's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Lincoln." Brooke replied as she knew Lincoln was not from here.

"Did you recently move here, because you sound like you're from the Midwest?" Brooke asked as Lincoln looked at Bonnie, who was encouraging him to tell Brooke the lie he told her the day he met her, just by her facial expression. "Yeah, I am. I moved here a couple days ago, but...I'd rather not explain what happened, if that's okay with you." Lincoln stated as Brooke's facial expression went to a sad smile, that knew she understood.

Just then, Lincoln's phone rang from his pocket, he checked who the caller was; it was Barney. He was surprised that he was getting a call, even though Barney and Toll said there was no training today. But wanting to show maturity and common courtesy, he answered it.

"Hey Barney, what's up?" Lincoln asked as the veteran had a energetic tone in his voice.

" _Lincoln, you need to get back to Toll's, we have exciting news!"_ Barney explained on the other end.

As the veteran said that, Lincoln's eyes lit up. He was sad that he had to leave Bonnie's house, but he didn't want to upset Barney or the guys.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Lincoln replied as Barney hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Lincoln?" Bonnie asked with concern as Lincoln pocketed his phone and went to put his shoes on. "I have to get back; my caretakers want to discuss getting me into sports and other outdoor activities." Lincoln explained as Bonnie nodded while sporting a saddened face.

 _I don't want you to go, Lincoln. I'm madly in love with you and almost kissed you, please don't go,_ Bonnie thought as she hugged Lincoln before he headed towards the front door. The hug lasted for a minute before Brooke pulled her sister back gently, letting Lincoln leave. "I'll call you later when I can, or at least text you." Lincoln explained as he waved to them and left for home, leaving Bonnie's heart mentally reaching out to him.

Lincoln made sure to double time it back home, he was wondering why Barney sounded so excited on the phone, he hoped it was good.

As he was about to walk onto his street, Lincoln felt there was someone tailing him. He couldn't be sure, so he had to run his legs off if he wanted to avoid any type of confrontation.

Lincoln started to run down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't know who wanted to follow him, but he couldn't take any chances. He had made it to the house and was about to step onto the porch, when he heard a familiar voice.

"So, _this_ is where you live, right Lincoln?" The voice stated in a sharp tone that made Lincoln's spine quiver. _What does Arthur want now,_ Lincoln thought as he turned to face the dark brown-haired bully, smiling like the Joker.

"What do you want, Arthur?" Lincoln asked with a serious tone, wanting this conversation to end and to not deal with this.

"You know what I want. I just want you to stay away from Bonnie, and I won't have to use excessive force on that goofy white-haired rabbit teeth looking ass of yours!" Arthur spat as Lincoln stood there in shock, but mostly in amusement. He made sure he heard this correctly, Arthur wanted _him_ to stay away from Bonnie. Lincoln was sure he kicked Arthur's ass from touching Bonnie yesterday, so the brown haired 11-year-old had his facts wrong, or maybe his brain cells were just drowning in the bayou.

Lincoln wanted to chuckle, but he was looking to avoid a fight. "Look Arthur, I'm pretty sure you're a successful experiment in artificial stupidity, because I want _you_ to stay clear of Bonnie and not vice-versa." Lincoln replied to the bully, who was reaching for his brass knuckles in his pocket.

"Now I want to get back inside and chill for the day, _without_ you trying to pick a fight with me." Lincoln finished as he was beginning to climb the porch. Arthur was ready, he put on the old classic and began to walk towards Lincoln.

"You won't be able to." Arthur stated sharply as he charged at Lincoln. The 11-year-old turned to see Arthur coming at him with the brass knuckles in his possession. With a straight face, Lincoln thought to himself, _Can't I get a break from this guy?_

 **A/N: We have a Cliffhanger! Now I seriously want to thank crazymancody895 for the help on this.**

 **This chapter I've actually been writing since April 10th, but I have had so many things happen in real life that is just a bitch to explain, but at least this is out and it'll make you guys happy.**

 **Anyway, the last statement Arthur says to Lincoln is a reference to the movie 'Jack Reacher' where he is in the bar and about to take a fight outside.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, especially writing out the Expendables' characters as well as adding a bit of background to their history; like Lee's.**

 **Now, what did you guys think of Pop Pop knowing the truth, Chandler's little stunt, Lincoln's Birthday coming up (even though I wanted to make it around the end of April in this, don't judge) and Lincoln and Arthur's second confrontation?**

 **Let me know in the reviews, now I have to take a ballast train to the station, so I shall see you guys in the next chapter, ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	14. Verbal Retaliation & Preparations

**A/N: Howdy partner! Now I know I left you all with a cliffhanger, but it was for the best because I needed to end the story off with something exciting.**

 **Now, here is the continuation of Lincoln and Arthur's second confrontation, but it might get a bit bloody here, I mean the whole Expendables franchise is nothing but blood, but there were no amounts of blood in the Loud House.**

 **So yep, here you go, now remember, I don't own The Loud House or The Expendables because they all belong to their rightful owners. Song used was Far Away by Nickelback.**

 **With that all being said, I shall see you guys AT THE BOTTOM!**

As Arthur charged at Lincoln, the white-haired 11-year-old dodged the punch just in time for Arthur to make contact with the doorframe. Hissing from the pain, Arthur didn't notice Lincoln was behind him to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist, pick him up and slam him down to the concrete path and grass. Lincoln was now in a fit of rage, he now wanted to straight up beat the living hell out of Arthur for following him back to Toll Road's house, threatening him, and now bringing a weapon to show he had massive balls, when in the real world it was showing how much of a coward he was for not fighting like a man in a old fashioned fist fight.

"How dare you follow me to my house, threaten me and try to assault me with a weapon!" Lincoln bellowed as Arthur got lucky with a cheap shot to the face, with his brass knuckles on. Lincoln cried from the strike, Arthur got his nose and he felt warm streaks of blood pour down the lower part of his face. He delivered a few lucky strikes to Arthur's face, causing him to lower his guard where Lincoln would be able to disarm him of his weapon. "Screw you! I loved Bonnie, and you just _had_ to come here and do the old 'mister steal yo' girl' bullshit!" Arthur bellowed as there were louder screams, but from older males that came out of nowhere.

"Lincoln! Come on, get off him!" An asian accent ordered as Yang pulled Lincoln off of the brown-haired 11-year-old.

Soon, every Expendable was outside; Barney, Lee, Yang, Gunner, Caesar and Toll Road. Gunner and Yang focused on trying to calm Lincoln down and while the others were busy figuring out who the brown-haired 5th grader was. Then it hit Toll Road, he remembered Jack and Lindsey talking about Arthur's appearance when they were over the day before.

"You're Arthur Taggart, aren't you?" Toll spat with such venom in his tone as he towered over the 5th grader. Arthur nodded slowly and just stared in shock by the man's scary face and height. Caesar, Lee and Barney were behind him making sure that he wouldn't do something he will regret.

Lee took a knee beside Arthur, who was still trying to figure out who the men were, and swiped the weapon from him. "You're using the ol' classics are you mate?" Lee said in his sharp english tone, which Arthur nodded to.

"Well kid, you messed up now." Barney stated as he took a puff of his cigar, blowing out some smoke afterwards. "Put him in my truck, Christmas. Toll Road, come with me so we can deal with this shit." Barney commanded as the men did as instructed while Caesar & Christmas retreated inside to help Gunner and Yang control Lincoln.

Barney got in his truck while Toll shoved Arthur in the back and got in himself. "Tell us where you live at, kid, before I look up your info." Toll growled as Barney gave him the 'calm the fuck down' glare.

Arthur wasted no time in telling them where he lived, in fact, he lived by the school he was named after, Arthur Ashe Charter School. Barney drove the truck towards Filmore Parc Apartments, Arthur was in deep shit at that exact moment. He knew his dad was going to beat the living shit out of him for taking his brass knuckles, but he'd rather have Lincoln give him a good look licking instead of his old man.

The 2008 Ford truck drove through the streets, the engine roaring with each turn and the gear shifting. As Ross pulled the truck into a parking space at the apartments, Arthur was sweating bullets because he didn't know what punishment he would face once he was beyond his apartment door.

They made it to Arthur's home and as the 11-year-old was about to say something, Ross knocked on the door as Toll was behind Arthur, making sure he didn't try to bolt. After waiting a moment or so from knocking, the door swung open to Arthur's father, Tyler.

As Tyler saw who was at in front of him, he was suspicious. "Can I help you gentleman?" He asked as Toll pushed Arthur forward in plain view of his father. Tyler's eyes changed from surprised to extremely angry, he thought he would never have to deal with parents coming to the house. "What did you do now, Arthur Murdoch Taggart?" Tyler asked in a stern voice that Arthur was afraid of him using.

"Well first of all, he followed my kid back to our house and second of all: assaulted him with these brass knuckles." Toll explained while pulling out the brass knuckles that he placed in a ziploc bag. Once Tyler eyed the weapon, he grabbed Arthur by the arm, yanked him inside and pointed to his room; which Arthur obeyed as he hung his head down low.

"Now, I won't press charges because he's just an 11-year-old or on you either. Just keep him away from my kid...or I'll be dealing you personally." Toll stated as he gave the father his brass knuckles back. After the father shut the door, Barney and Toll headed back to the truck so they could see how Lincoln was holding up back at the house.

Barney pulled his cell phone out and dialed Gunner, hopefully to get an update. After a couple rings, Gunner picked up and sounded like he was holding something against his nose. "Hey Barney, Lincoln went crazy after Yang and I restrained him and brought him inside. I tried to put him in a hold, buuuuut it didn't go according to plan because he threw his head back and hit me square in the nose. Now Lee has him in an arm hold and is trying to calm him down while Caesar is holding his feet down as well. You guys need to double time it back before the cops are called." Gunner explained as Barney hung up and stepped on the gas.

Toll heard everything since the phone was on speaker, he and Barney needed to calm Lincoln down before they can even begin to explain what they wanted him back at the house for in the first place.

As Barney slammed on the brakes, him and Toll rushed inside the house to see Gunner cleaning his face from the blood that gushed on his shirt and smeared everywhere. "They're inside his room, be careful." Gunner stated as Yang brought more paper towels for his nose.

Barney and Toll made their way towards Lincoln's room and slowly opened the door, to see the white-haired hacker in a restraint by Lee while Caesar was holding his feet down to prevent him from kicking. The plastic dresser that had his clothes in was turned over as well as some boxers and socks that came out from the struggle.

Lee was whispering calm words into Lincoln's ear, while he motioned for Caesar to get up slowly. "You good now? I don't wanna have to take you down again." Lee asked as Lincoln kept his bloody face down towards his feet. Lee slowly let Lincoln go while Caesar went to grab paper towels and a bowl of water so Lee and him could clean his face up.

"What happened while we were gone?" Barney asked Lee as he began to happened. "As soon as Yang and Gunner brought Lincoln inside, he head butted Gunner and Yang couldn't hold him for long, so he yelled for me when you left and that's when Caesar and I stepped in." Lee explained while Barney was still questioning how Lincoln could overpower a chinese special forces soldier and strike a swedish chemical engineer.

"Let's just get him cleaned up, then I'll discuss his punishment." Toll said as he saw Lincoln wiping the blood and tears from his face. "Lee and Caesar, go check on Gunner and Yin. Toll Road and I are gonna talk with Lincoln." Barney instructed as Lee nodded slowly and went to check on the others.

"I-I'm sorry guys." Lincoln finally spoke after a while, he didn't expect to be put in a hold at all. Lincoln knew the choices he made would come with consequences indeed, but he didn't know if the Expendables were hardcore with punishments when it came to him being with them.

Barney took a seat in the computer chair while Toll popped a squat on the bed next to Lincoln. The vietnam veteran and demolitions expert had stern but disappointing looks on their faces, they were mostly worried about why he snapped or went toe to toe with Arthur in the first place.

"Lincoln, what happened with Arthur in the front yard?" Toll asked as Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to explain his love for Bonnie and defending her from Arthur.

"Kid, we just want to know why you did it, it doesn't matter how silly or weird it is. We all have been through that or something way more messed up." Barney explained as Lincoln looked up at him and Toll with red in his eyes, took a deep breath in and told the guys his secret/explanation.

"The reason why I went crazy on Arthur was because he kept telling me how she belongs to him and wants me to stay away from her when everything is backwards. The other reason why is…" Lincoln felt another stream of tears rolling down his face as he told the mercs the big cheese.

"...I love Bonnie, and I wasn't gonna sit there and have Arthur start talking smack about her like she's some sort of pimp's girl on the street _corner_." Lincoln finished with his voice cracking, while Toll Road and Barney's eyes went wide. They understood it was young love and Lincoln wanted to show how much he cared for Bonnie, but it was no excuse to strike at Gunner or act crazy in the first place.

"Lincoln, we understand it's the whole young love phase, but we can't have you striking any of us. Do you understand?" Barney asked as Lincoln nodded while the veteran cleared his throat and patted him on the shoulder, showing comfort. "When you're done, come wait out in the living room, there is still a matter of business to discuss." Barney finished as he went to grab a beer from the fridge.

"Now you will be punished because of it. No games until Tuesday after school, you will come home and workout with Caesar, Lee and I. Plus you and me are gonna clean the kitchen. You can still keep your computer and phone. Do you understand?" Toll instructed with a stern tone that scared Lincoln a bit as he nodded.

Toll got up and looked back at him, motioning for him to follow, to which he did. They went to the kitchen while the others were drinking a beer, waiting for Barney to give the news. "Now Lincoln, we have Bonaparte coming to actually meet you in person from the great work you did on the operation last night." Barney explained as Lincoln felt a bit better from hearing a least bit of good news.

As soon as Barney finished explaining the news, they heard the doorbell ring. Barney had a cocky smile on his face, knowing it was such a coincidence that Bonaparte would show up right at that moment after explaining. Barney opened the door to reveal a man who had a mustache and goatee starting to go grey, he smiled and stuck out his hand, to which Barney accepted and smiled.

"So, where is he?" Bonaparte finally spoke as Barney pointed with his thumb towards Lincoln, who was waiting to be introduced. Barney led Bonaparte to the couch and as Bonaparte laid eyes on Lincoln, he didn't know if he should believe Barney or not. "So, you're the hacker that was able to pull off the job for our contact in Aldan?" Bonaparte asked as Lincoln nodded slowly.

The man rubbed his chin, then with a friendly smile he stuck out his hand for Lincoln to shake. Lincoln sighed with relief and happily shook the man's hand, he was happy that more and more government personnel were liking Lincoln's skills. "Barney, I want you to keep this kid for more and more jobs you get. Because of how good this kid was, the russians never expected anything except a big middle finger saying 'fuck you'." Bonaparte stated as Barney smiled from the comment, he planned on keeping Lincoln because he was one of them and now family to every single one of the guys, especially Toll Road.

"What's your name kid?" Bonaparte asked as Lincoln had a small smile on his face. "I'm Lincoln Loud, sir." He said as Bonaparte had a confused look on his face due to the 11-year-old's last name.

"If you're wondering why his last name is Loud, we don't have time to explain it, kind of a long story with his family." Barney stated in a not so rude way, while Bonaparte pulled a folder out of his briefcase for a couple jobs he needed taken care of. Barney took the folder and began reviewing it, and before he knew it, his eyes went wide due to one of the locations he would need to recon. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Call me when you finish reading that and we'll discuss the info." Bonaparte said as he hit the old dusty trail out of Toll's house, leaving everyone looking at Barney with confusion.

"Will you quit being a silent scrub and tell us the job, Barney!" Lee yelled as Barney showed him the location of their next job.

"Looks like we're going to Romania, boys. I'll look over the info and continue the conversation with Bonaparte later." Barney said as the guys nodded and went to do their own things at their houses.

"Lincoln, don't leave just yet, I still need to talk to you alone." Barney stated as Lincoln just stayed where he was.

"What's next, if I may ask?" Lincoln asked with curiosity as Barney tossed a duffel bag onto his lap.

"What's next; is you open that up, take your share and lock it up. Then you and me are gonna go for a drive while we discuss this." Barney said as he went to look at the papers at the table while Lincoln just stared at the bag with anticipation. He opened it up, and there were wads of one hundred dollar bills in stacks.

"That right there is your four hundred thousand dollar share. Now go lock that up so we can go for that drive." Barney instructed as Lincoln closed the bag up and went to put the money away.

As he walked into his room, or should he say: Former Battlefield, he began to feel way more sorry towards the guys. Especially Gunner, since he didn't really know the tall blonde, but he was hoping to bury the hatchet between him and the Swede.

Lincoln found a place under his bed to put the money, for now, and made his way out to Barney's temporary truck, since his got busted up by Gunner when he was trying to get back at the veteran to kicking him off the team before the Vilena mission due to being on Methamphetamine. As Barney started the truck and drove away from the house, Lincoln didn't say anything at all, he didn't want to anger the leader any further than he already did.

"Now Lincoln, here's the job. We need to take out this small group of mercenaries, that apparently got too big for their britches and are now held up in a camp near Hunedoara, Romania. They seem to be terrorizing small villages near the area and we need to show these suckers how we do business." Barney explained as Lincoln began to wonder that the job sounded a bit easy and...off as well.

"That sounds a bit simple, doesn't it Barney?" Lincoln asked as the leader shrugged his shoulders to the question.

Barney turned on the radio where music had started to play, at first it just sounded like regular old music; until Nickelback started playing.

 _This time, this place misused, mistakes_

 _Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_

 _Just one chance, just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _'Cause you know you know, you know_

 _That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Lincoln took the chance in processing what the song was meaning to him, it was no matter how big the absence was, it makes the heart grow fonder. That's probably what his family was going through as well as him, he missed them a lot. He wanted to be hugged and loved by them, but just because he couldn't physically love them at the moment, didn't mean he couldn't by video chat.

 _On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance_

 _'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _I'd give it all I'd give for us_

 _Give anything, but I won't give up_

 _'Cause you know you know, you know_

 _That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Tears rolled down Lincoln's cheeks, he had never knew how much meaning this song had. Barney even noticed the hacker crying, he understood the meaning of the song as well and knew Lincoln missed his family, but he had to work for the next 10 years and couldn't go home until it was up. At least he was able video chat them so he didn't feel so lonely.

 _So far away, so far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _So far away, so far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _But you know, you know, you know_

 _I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

 _'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

 _That I love you, I have loved you all along_

 _And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_

 _So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving_

 _Hold on to me and never let me go_

 _Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it, hold on to me and_

 _Never let me go, keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and never let me go (Keep breathing)_

 _Hold on to me and never let me go_

As the song ended, Barney stopped the truck at a McDonalds and handed Lincoln a box of tissues he kept in the glove compartment. Lincoln noticed and took the box to begin cleaning his face, the song had such a good vibe that it was hard not to cry from it.

"You good now?" Barney asked with a gentle tone as Lincoln nodded.

"I'm fine, that song really got to me." Lincoln replied as Barney patted his shoulder and motioned him to follow. Lincoln didn't really know the song had a deep meaning, but it was a true meaning to life and he was happy that he found it out.

Lincoln hadn't noticed that Barney lead him into the McDonalds until they were at the counter. He was glad the veteran wanted to do something nice for him, by getting an ice cream cone.

It had been a while since Barney had been to McDonalds, so it was a treat for him since he had been tasting sweat, blood and tears all his mercenary life.

The two got simple cones and went to eating them. All was quiet in the dining area with little chatter and other people came and went. It was very quiet; perhaps a bit too quiet, Barney just shrugged it off and went back to eating his cone. He remembered going to McDonalds as a child back when they still had hot girls on skates coming to your cars, and now it was a bit better.

"So anyway, this is also part of your punishment, but you're coming with me and Lee to Romania so we can scout these dickheads out." Barney whispered to Lincoln as he was about to finish chewing his cone.

Lincoln had already been to Russia, so him going to Romania was another recon mission opportunity just sitting there waiting for his decision.

"Ok, I hope I don't stick out like a sore thumb while I'm there, because of my hair." Lincoln said, pointing to his hair. Suddenly, two masked gunman brandishing small revolvers came bursting in through the doors. Cries of the smaller children and women were heard as Barney got Lincoln down to the ground with him.

"None of you motherfuckers move! If you do what we say, you'll live, if not then it's bye bye time!" The first gunman bellowed as he motioned for partner to watch over the hostages, the worst part was, they didn't see Barney or Lincoln.

They got some money from the registers while Barney was watching from afar, carefully trying not to alert the gunman. "I know this is bad, but think about your training with us. Even though it wasn't much, it will save your life in a scenario like this." Barney stated as he thought of a plan to take these bastards down.

"When I take down the first guy, you strike the second in the femur with a powerful kick. As he goes down, you put him in choke hold while putting as much pressure as you can under his nose, lift with two of your fingers and push in, like you're making the pig nose gesture. The reason why is it will drop a grown man to the ground and make them cry like a little girl." Barney finished as Lincoln understood fully to the instructions.

Barney silently made his way towards the first gunman, waiting for the opportunity to strike when the gunman wasn't looking. Lincoln stayed near the second gunman, waiting for Barney to strike. Then, the leader turned his back for a split second and that's when Barney put him in a chokehold with his massive biceps wrapping his neck.

"Drop it, you son of a bitch!" Barney hissed in his ear, which he obeyed by dropping his revolver. "Yo, what's going on-Hey let my buddy go!" The second gunman heard the commotion from the other side of the dining area as he tried to get to Barney, but Lincoln was ready to strike. He threw a powerful kick to the second gunman's femur, which he went down instantly. Lincoln wrapped his arm around the man's neck and went to putting pressure under his nose, he felt it alright and dropped his gun to try and hit Lincoln, which Barney noticed.

"Do anything to him, and I will break your buddy's neck!" Barney scowled as the gunman listened and stayed where he was. Barney then looked to the lady behind the counter, who was shocked to see an old man and an 11-year-old taking down some gunmen.

"You gonna call the cops or you gonna just stand there?" Barney asked plainly as the lady nodded and went to phone the police. Some of the other customers were astounded of how an 11-year-old could pull of a stunt this crazy with an old man, but those were questions that the police could handle.

 **1 Hour Later**

Police arrived, arrested the gunmen and got statements from the witnesses. Even the news van arrived, but as soon as they wanted to get the statements from Barney and Lincoln, they asked not to be filmed at all, but to be mentioned as a brave caretaker and his kid taking justice into their hands.

As soon as the news got what they wanted, they were true to their word and made sure to hide Barney and Lincoln's identities while making sure the witnesses didn't spill the beans as well.

The police let Lincoln and Barney leave the scene for now while they finished up at the crime scene. Barney drove back to Toll's house as he looked at the afternoon sun., it was gonna be hard to explain to Toll Road about what happened.

The drive was quiet, Lincoln didn't say anything at all. Barney was just lucky he was at the right place at the right time. The veteran pulled the truck into the driveway and Lincoln made his way inside to relax from his whole day of adventure.

Barney went inside as well to find Toll Road waiting for him, wondering why it took so long just to go for a simple drive. "I never knew going for a drive could take an hour and a half." Toll said, obviously pissed.

"Look let me explain." Barney replied. "I took him to McDonald's just to explain that Lee and I are taking him with us to Romania for recon. Then these two gunmen came in and started to rob the place, so me and Lincoln took them down and waited for the police to arrive, but the news crew wanted to get our statements so I told them I didn't want mine or Lincoln's identities revealed whatsoever, and even the witnesses made sure not to describe our appearances."

Toll just stood there, amazed. He didn't expect this type of attention at all from the media, but they had to respect Barney and Lincoln's privacy of not being mentioned at all.

"Let's just get a beer, I need to get my mind off this." Toll commented as Barney followed him to the kitchen.

Lincoln was in his room, getting his jumpsuit on so he could call one of his sisters to check in on them. He hoped they wouldn't question the bruise on his face from the scuffle he had earlier with Arthur, he just wanted to have a conversation with them.

The black curtain was pulled back and Skype was opened up, he just had to click 'call' and he would be talking to his sisters.

Lincoln was ready, he clicked 'call' and waited for Lori to pick up on Skype. He heard a click, and as soon as Lori saw her brother's face, she flipped!

"Lincoln! What happened to you!?" Lori screamed as fresh tears started to escape from her eyes, the scream caused the other sisters to barge in her room.

They all saw the bruise on their brother's face and began to tear up as well. Lincoln waited patiently for them to quit crying so he could talk, until they heard their parents walk in due to the noise.

"What's with all the noi-Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. yelled as he saw his bruises.

"Can I speak for a second without your uproar, sheesh." Lincoln stated, obviously pissed because he couldn't speak for a second without being cut off.

"I got into a little fight and got to spend the night in the shoe yesterday." Lincoln lied as Leni, as always, looked confused.

"How can you sleep in a shoe? Aren't shoes, like, too small for you to fit your whole body in?" Leni asked as the rest of her siblings groaned due to her small IQ.

"Leni, what our male sibling is referring to is that he was sent to administrative segregation for his violent or disruptive behavior as punishment that contains a single bed, a very small window for him to look out into the outside world and no communication with the other inmates." Lisa explained as the 16-year-old blonde now understood.

"Well why did you get into a fight?" Luna asked as Lincoln raised his eyebrows, due to it being very obvious.

"Do you not get it? I'm 'fresh meat' here, and this one inmate came up and tried to have his way with me. I didn't want him touching me so I tried to get away, but he grabbed me and I punched him in the face. That's what happened to me, Luna." Lincoln explained as he saw everyone on the other end, even Rita was trying to control herself.

"Lincoln, I know how hard it is, but this is not the kind of behavior I expect from you." Lynn Sr. stated as Lincoln's face shot up and began to fill with anger.

"Well you know what dad, this is prison, I'll do what I gotta do to survive! How about you try being in my shoes right now, what about the sister fight protocol incident? What have you and mom done to help?! NOTHING!" Lincoln screamed as everyone flinched from his outburst, even Toll Road was outside the door listening in on what was going on.

Lily started to cry due to her brother's rant, even Rita couldn't calm the youngest child down. "Lincoln please, we try our best around the house. It's not easy raising ten kids in this house, plus dealing with the animals and doing our own activities as well." Rita replied shakily as Lincoln looked more and more angrier.

"Yeah, those activities were 'hiding in your room like a couple of cowards' and forcing me to sleep outside like a dog!" Lincoln bellowed as he felt hot tears streaming down his face. "You were supposed to be my mother and father, not a couple of eighteenth century slave drivers, who apparently value their daughters' interests more than me! Then you always take their sides when I literally didn't do anything wrong, such as clogging the toilet when I was covering up for Lucy about the whole Princess Pony incident just so the girls wouldn't make fun of her! And to add insult to injury, you don't even notice when the girls always use me as their own personal step and fetch brother and always blaming me for things I didn't do, because you always think we are having fun when in reality, I'm in HELL!" Lynn Sr. was getting more angrier while the girls were shocked to hear Lincoln swearing like a sailor while he continued his rant.

Toll Road kept listening in by the door as the big swede came back with a bag of paper towels, when he heard Lincoln's cries and saw Toll leaning on the hacker's doorframe.

"What's going on?" Gunner whispered as Toll motioned for him not to talk whatsoever, but telling him to listen in as well.

"I'm so done with all of you treating me like a squirrel turd on a hot summer's day you just kick like it's nothing. You know what, don't call or text me...EVER AGAIN! Goodbye!" Lincoln screamed as he ended the call abruptly. He logged off and closed the laptop as he heard his door open, he pulled the curtain back to see Toll coming in looking more worried than ever. Hearing about past problems in Lincoln's family upset the man more, but he was his primary caretaker, and he was there for Lincoln no matter what.

"Toll…" Lincoln started to say as said man got on one knee and allowed him to embrace for a hug, which the 11-year-old couldn't resist and ran into the man's arms. Lincoln let his eyes flow of tears, not caring if he wet his caretaker's shirt at all.

"Kid, I had no idea you went through all of that back home. Especially with your parents not even thinking of you as family, but using you as a scapegoat...that is over the _line_." Toll's voice started to crack as he started to cry along with Lincoln. The two cried for what it seemed hours, but neither of them cared as it helped to have their emotions run free.

Toll stroked Lincoln's hair softly as he comforted him, letting him know that he was there for him no matter what without saying anything. "I p-promise I won't let anything bad h-happen to y-you, do you understand?" Toll said with tears still in his eyes as he felt Lincoln nod against him.

Gunner just stood outside the door, waiting for the demolitions expert to get a grip. In his nine years of working for Barney, the tall swede had never seen Toll Road shed one tear. He also felt bad that Lincoln had gone through hell and back with his family, he was angry but sad that such a nice kid had to go do so many things for his sisters and be thrown under the bus when his parents didn't believe him.

The two finally were at ease now and got tissues to clean themselves up of their damp faces. Lincoln stripped out of his jumpsuit that was over his clothes and took off his shoes that had been on him the whole day, Toll took a seat in the chair while Lincoln was on the bed.

They didn't speak for a whole fifteen minutes, until both of their stomachs started to growl. Toll didn't feel like cooking at all tonight, so he decided to order pizza for him and Lincoln; it was the least he could do. "You want pizza for dinner? Because I don't feel like cooking at all tonight." Toll asked as Lincoln looked up, with a tiny bit of happiness on his face, and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go order a pepperoni pizza for both of us to split." Toll stated as he got up to head into the living room, where the chemical engineer was waiting on the couch. The demolitions expert sat down next to him and turned on the boob tube.

"Is Lincoln okay? I heard crying in there." Gunner asked with a concerned look as his comrade just nodded, not even looking towards him. "I'll talk to him and see what else happened before he came to us." Toll explained as Gunner drank in the information with ease.

Just then, the chemical engineers phone went off and he went to answer it. It was a text from his brother, Noah, who needed him back at his house. "I gotta go, my brother needs help with some stuff." Gunner said as he began to head for the door, not before whispering to Toll. "I'll get a pizza or a finger food related recipe out of my cookbook drawer for Lincoln's party." The chemical engineer finished as he smiled at the demolitions expert, who nodded and smiled back. As Gunner walked out the door, Toll got on the phone with Pizza Hut and ordered his and Lincoln's dinner.

Speaking of said 11-year-old, Lincoln decided to give Bonnie a call and let her know what happened after he left earlier. He got out his phone and was ready to dial her number, he was nervous about asking her about the kissing attempt, but he was really nervous about telling her about what happened between him and Arthur. Lincoln was in love with Bonnie, and he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he wanted to get to know her more without jumping the gun too early.

He called her on Skype and waited for her to pick up, hoping that he could at least talk to her about what happened with both events. Lincoln waited and waited for Bonnie to pick up and when he was going to call it quits, the line picked up on the other end.

"Hey Linc-Oh my god, what happened to you?!" Bonnie yelled on her end of Skype as she saw Lincoln's bruises while he waited patiently to speak.

"Two words: Arthur happened." Lincoln explained simply as Bonnie was gobsmacked.

"He followed me to my house and was talking smack about you, but this is the tip of the iceberg, he wanted _me_ to stay away from you and even brought brass knuckles to back it up and show he had the guts to threaten me. We threw hands when he decided to swing first, but he didn't exactly hit me until I slammed him to the ground. That's when he actually struck me with the brass knuckles, I'm glad my other caretaker, Yang, pulled me off when he did, because we would've went round 2 if he didn't step in." Lincoln explained as Bonnie just sat there on her bed, absolutely shocked to hear the information that she had just heard.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you about earlier when we were at your house. When we almost kissed, do you think we kinda rushed it?" Lincoln asked truthfully as Bonnie's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Well...I do think we kinda jumped the gun...just a bit. Why do you ask?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln scratched the back of his head, nervously but anxiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me... _officially_." Lincoln asked as there was a very bright blush on his face from the statement he made. At least he didn't have to worry about his sisters meddling in on his love life anymore.

Bonnie was speechless, she was being asked out by her crush...her cute, white haired crush. How could she say no, she may never get this opportunity again _ever_. "S-Sure, I'd love to go out with you, Lincoln. Where would we be going on our date?" Bonnie asked as she couldn't hold in a giggle at the end.

"Well, if there's a nice frozen yogurt shop nearby, I'll buy for you and I, how does that sound?" Lincoln asked with a truthful grin on his face. "Okay, I'll see if we can go out on Tuesday after school. Plus I gotta see if I can find something nice to wear." Bonnie replied as Lincoln smiled towards the southern girl.

"Also, I'm gonna be going to Europe this friday night. So we need to see if we can set this up for Tuesday or Wednesday after school. Most likely it'll have to Wednesday just in case, because I'm grounded until Tuesday." Lincoln explained as Bonnie was shocked to hear the last part.

"What'd you get grounded for?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"For striking one of my caretakers." Lincoln explained as he winced slightly from what he did earlier. "Besides that, I'm only gonna be stuck in my room until Tuesday, and after that, I'm free."

Before Bonnie could reply, there was a sudden knock at Lincoln's door. It opened to reveal Toll Road leaning on the frame waiting for Lincoln to finish. The 11-year-old saw Toll standing there with a small grin on his face, Lincoln was obviously caught in the act of talking to Bonnie some more, which Toll enjoyed to the fullest.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'll call you after school on Tuesday." Lincoln noted as Bonnie waved 'bye' while smiling. As he shut down his computer, Toll motioned for Lincoln to follow him into the living room, which had the big TV going.

"What's this about, Toll?" Lincoln asked with curiosity as they both sat on the nice piece of furniture. "Well, Barney made sure to text me about you, him and Lee going to recon the target in Romania. So when you get there, listen to both Barney and Lee, do what they tell you and if there is any conflict; you will stick to them no matter what." Toll explained as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here. I got us a pepperoni pizza we can split and some BBQ wings, plus I have drinks here so I didn't have to order a two liter bottle of soda." Toll noted as he grabbed his wallet and went to the door to collect their dinner. As he opened the door, there was a nerdy teen who was at least nineteen years old, and soon as he saw Toll's face...he was shocked to see his ear and his facial damages.

"One P-Pepperoni Pizza with BBQ wings." The nerdy teen stated as he started to shake at the serious man, who just handed the money to him and signed for the pizza. "Have a good day, kid." Toll said as the teen ran to his car before the man could shut the door.

"So like I said from earlier about your punishment, as soon as you get home: get changed, work on those exercises like you did yesterday and then you, Caesar and I will lift weights the rest of the exercise." Toll explained as Lincoln nodded slowly to his punishment.

Throughout the rest of dinner, Lincoln explained all of the other escapades that happened to him back home, such as him and the girls trying to sabotage their dad's cooking and get pizza, the room shuffle and every other misadventure or troublesome act he was involved in back home, that he didn't mention in the Skype call with his family.

It took them almost eating all of their dinner, two trips to the bathroom and a couple sips of their drinks for Lincoln to explain everything that happened to be bad or leading up to the bad experiences. Toll Road couldn't believe what he was hearing, he understood Lincoln made mistakes in the past, including the one where he embarrassed his sisters just to win a contest, but it didn't cut it when his sisters took it out on him.

"Jesus Christ, Lincoln, that's a lot of shit you've been through. I mean, when I was helping my mother raise my little brother back then, it was a big struggle, but we managed to get by. But being through all of that, especially if you're trying to do simple things and your sisters intervene." Toll stated as Lincoln nodded while taking a drink of his juice.

After a while, the two were finished with dinner, cleaned up their mess and went to do their own things as the night wound down. Lincoln decided to inform Ronnie Anne of his first op in Russia, where hopefully she would take news in a good term.

Lincoln got his scenario set up, once again after what happened earlier with his family, so he might as well mention that he told them off, finally.

Skype was opened up and he messaged Ronnie Anne, and he waited. He just waited for a good fifteen minutes before hearing the notification on the laptop.

 _Lincoln, is that you? It's Bobby, your big bro_!

Lincoln couldn't believe what he saw, Bobby was on Ronnie Anne's skype and was saying 'Hi'. It was nice having Bobby's company, but right now was no exception.

Hey Bobby...whatcha doing on Ronnie Anne's skype? -Lincoln typed as he waited for a response.

" _Well, I was using Nie Nie's laptop to write a quick two page essay, then her skype went off and I saw it was you. I do miss you dude, I hope the inmates aren't causing any trouble for you_. -Bobby replied as Lincoln felt the need to show him via face chat.

He clicked face chat and waited for the latino to answer, it took a few minutes for Bobby to answer, and when he did: he would see Lincoln's injuries from 'prison'.

As soon as Bobby answered, his face was stuck in a shocked position. "Little bro, what happened to you?" Bobby asked as Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose, not really wanting to explain the lie to his sister's boyfriend, but it was for the best.

"Long story short; I'm fresh meat here, an inmate tried to grope me, I tried to get away and then we fought. When we were fighting he gave me a shiner, so I got thrown into solitary confinement for the night." Lincoln explained as Bobby couldn't make a different expression due to the info he just heard from Lincoln. He had never thought his little bro would ever get into trouble with the prison faculty nor get into trouble with the law.

"Not to be rude, but is Ronnie Anne there? I wanted to talk to her a little before I have to get back to my cell for the night." Lincoln explained as he then heard a familiar voice in the background. "Is that Lincoln on the call, Bobby?" Ronnie Anne appeared behind her brother as he knew to give her privacy.

"Hey Lin-what happened to you?!" Ronnie Anne screamed as Bobby slipped out of the room to give her some privacy. "I'm gonna go comfort Lori for a couple hours. Be careful Lincoln." Bobby noted as he shut the door before Lincoln could reply.

Ronnie Anne waited for Bobby to leave the house in their mother's station wagon before she and Lincoln could talk about his 'real' situation. As soon as she saw the car disappear, she knew it was safe to talk about Lincoln's second life.

"So...how are things?" Ronnie Anne asked, trying to look on the bright side.

"Not much, I went on my first op last night to hack into the enemy's building mainframe and recover a hostage for our contact." Lincoln explained as Ronnie Anne was surprised to hear such information.

"W-Where was this at?" Ronnie asked Lincoln had a blank stare for a quick second, but then it changed to a smile.

"Aldan, Russia." Lincoln said as he got out of his jumpsuit.

Ronnie Anne never expected Lincoln to leave the states at all in this line of work. But she knew he chose this option instead of having 'Cyber Hacking' on his rap sheet when he would go to a job interview. "R-Really? How was it?" The tomboy asked as Lincoln began to tell her how it started off smoothly, but he then told her how he had to protect himself when one of the tango's tried to kill him, so he retaliated with self defense.

As Lincoln finished explaining the previous op, Ronnie Anne wasn't sure if she was going to hurl or faint, but one thing was for sure...she was happy that Lincoln held his own and was even still here today.

"Wow...that was pretty cool. How are you holding up after that kill?" Ronnie Anne asked as Lincoln ran a hand through his white locks. "I'm doing fine. But nothing like a nice four hundred thousand dollar payday to cheer me up." Lincoln replied while Ronnie Anne whistled slowly, they both shared a chuckle and began to talk to for a half hour.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you...my Pop-Pop now knows the truth." Lincoln noted as Ronnie Anne just stared at her friend as if he was a crazy murderer.

"Are you planning to tell all of your family members?" Ronnie Anne asked sarcastically as Lincoln shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't. Plus, I kinda looked like I killed a whole city when I woke up this morning because of the look in my eyes. I called him on Skype earlier this morning and my boss talked to him, so he now knows. But he's upset that I got into trouble with the government in the first place, but he's happy that I'm not in prison at all." Lincoln explained as he then heard a bit of shuffling behind the curtain in his room.

"I know you're there, Toll Road, come on out." Lincoln commanded sharply as the man pulled the curtain open with force, sporting a smile on his face and already wearing his sleep wear. "I really gotta work on my stealth. Anyway, you got a couple more minutes before bed." The man said as Lincoln nodded in response.

Toll made his way back to his room and left Lincoln to finish his conversation Ronnie Anne. "I gotta get off for the night anyway, Lame-O. But try to message me right after school tomorrow." Ronnie Anne noted as Lincoln put both thumbs up.

The two logged off Skype to prepare for school in the morning, while Lincoln began to wonder how his date would go with Bonnie. He would probably have to wait and see when Tuesday came. As he put his phone on the charger and got under the covers, Lincoln was determined to make it up to the guys that he wouldn't screw up again, no matter what the costs were. He kept telling himself that until he actually fell asleep to the peaceful silent sounds of New Orleans outside his window.

 **2 Days Later**

After two days of coming home from school, working out with some of the guys and showing perseverance, Toll felt the punishment was enough and decided to take Lincoln off of it. He, Caesar and Lee had Lincoln going through all types of upper body exercises that would put muscle on him, mostly abs. They had him doing Swiss Ball Crunches, Flutter Kicks, Pike to Superman's, Side Planks as well as some Judo training thrown into it. Yang was the one to show him the basics of Judo, which were Hip Throws, Knee Wheels, Scoop Throws and Spring Hip Throws. He remembered Lynn even promising to teach him more advanced martial arts techniques back home before this whole mess started, but he now knows this was the price he had to pay (which wasn't that bad at all). But one thing was for sure, the guys took it easy on Lincoln when it came to him either failing an exercise or sparing technique, they just told him 'don't worry, stuff happens' and kept proceeding.

As Lee and Lincoln were in the backyard, practicing how to block kicks with their shins, Lincoln wasn't sure if he could ask Lee for advice on his date. Sure he had gone out with Ronnie Anne in the past, but here in New Orleans, it was _way_ different. Lee had thrown a practice kick to Lincoln, which he blocked with his shin and felt the force of the englishman's leg coming at him.

They had been practicing for two hours, so they decided to call it a day. But before Lee was about to depart, Lincoln stopped him before he could walk out to his bike. "Lee, do you have a minute?" The hacker asked as Lee nodded, put his bag down and grabbed water bottles from the fridge for Lincoln and him to drink.

"What's going on, mate?" Lee asked as he took a big gulp of water. Lincoln was looking for the right words to ask, just in case he put it the wrong way.

"Is there any fun things to do here, Lee?" Lincoln asked while taking a drink of his water. The bald man's eyebrows raised in confusion: There was _a lot_ to do in New Orleans that kept you going to do a lot more.

"Yeah, there's a lot to do over 'ere in New Orleans. Why do you ask?" Lee asked as Lincoln began to blush like a tomato.

"I h-have a date with my friend, Bonnie...we're j-just going as friends!" Lincoln said quickly as Lee started cackling and he pulled the 11-year-old to his side for a hug. "Well, take my advice...don't rush the kiss, no arse staring and-" Lee started to explain in a joking term until he was interrupted by Lincoln, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Okay, I get it! I've been on a date before, I know what kinda to do _especially_ know what not to do...sheesh." Lincoln replied, obviously a bit upset.

"But yeah, there's a shit ton of stuff to do 'ere. Where are you taking her today?" Lee asked with concern as Lincoln stretched his arms out. "Just to get some frozen yogurt down the road, nothing special."

"I bet that'll be nice. I might take Lacy there when I can." Lee noted as Lincoln gave him a confused 'Who's Lacy' look.

Lee noticed and explained the details. "Lacy's this gorgeous woman I've been dating for about a year, so she cheats on me with another guy...then it turns out he hit her across the face while I was gone a couple days ago before the actual Vilena Op took place. So I went to go straighten him and his boys out and threatened to deflate his balls when I deflated his basketball with my knife on his chest." Lee explained as he took out the exact same knife he used on Paul the day he taught him a lesson.

Just then, the back door opened to Toll Road, who was happy to see him finish his workout. "Lincoln, I need you inside when you're done, okay." The demolitions expert stated as Lee gave him the okay to cease training for the day. Lincoln went inside, got clean clothes ready and jumped in the shower.

Two days of training and working out _really_ did do a number on the 11-year-old's body. All those exercises that Caesar, Lee and Toll did with him felt like his muscles were about to peel away, but he kept telling himself that this was his consequence for what he did to Gunner.

As soon as he shut off the water, he dried off and went to put his clean clothes on. He slipped on a white tank top and black compression shorts when he heard knocking at his bedroom door. "You can come in." Lincoln asked as Toll walked in and took a seat in his computer chair. "It's been two days, so...your punishment is now lifted." Toll stated firmly as Lincoln smiled in relief.

"I also wanted to ask you something before I forget." Lincoln said as the man stayed in his seat, waiting for the hacker to proceed with what he was going to say. "Bonnie and I are going out today, as friends, and I was wondering if you could take us to the frozen yogurt place by the house." Lincoln stated as he started to blush while rubbing the back of his head.

Toll just snickered lightly and nodded. "Alright, I'll take you. Finish getting dressed, call Bonnie and I'll talk to her parents." Toll said as Lincoln smiled and got out his jeans and a t-shirt to wear.

He dialed Bonnie's number and waited for her to answer. While he waited for Bonnie to pick up on the other side, said girl was trying to find something nice to wear.

 **The Duncan Residence**

Bonnie was anxiously looking through her closet to find an outfit to wear for her date. Then her phone started to ring and she went to see who it was...Lincoln was calling her! She was slightly hyperventilating a bit and blushing too, she hadn't even chose what she was going to wear. She answered it.

"Hey Lincoln." She said in a fake happy tone, she still had not chosen her outfit to wear.

"Hey Bonnie, my caretaker said he could drop us off and pick us up after we're done. You almost ready to go?" Lincoln asked from the other side of the phone. Bonnie was running out of options in her wardrobe, either she could have her sister, Brooke or her mother help her.

Before she could answer, Brooke opened the door and was wondering what she was doing on the phone. "Um yeah, I'll call you back in a bit, okay?" Bonnie said as she hung up the phone up and pleaded for her sister's help.

"Brooke, I need help! I'm going out with Lincoln and I need to see which outfit looks good on me." Bonnie pleaded as Brooke had a sad smile on her face. Her little baby sister was growing up, she loved teasing her sister about her love life all the time, but this was where she had to step in.

"My little baby sister is going on a date, I can't believe it." Brooke said with a teasing tone as Bonnie started to get a bit annoyed from her older sister's teasing.

"Okay, I'll help you." Brooke finished as Bonnie couldn't help herself and crashed into her sister hugging her tightly. "Thank you Brooke! I promise I'll make it up to you." Bonnie commented as Brooke just kissed her forehead and the two began to look through the closet.

 **A/N: Wow, let me tell you...this story is getting to me sometimes, but it's fine along the way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and give a huge shoutout once again to crazymancody895 for helping me proofreading this.**

 **Also, give me some feedback on what you thought of this in correct and complete sentences.**

 **There is also a new thing I'm doing on here and that is Fun Facts. Things that relate to me in real life (kind of) and where I put them in here.**

 **Fun Fact 1: Far Away by Nickelback actually makes me tear up as well, like it made Lincoln cry, it made me cry one time. But it never stops me from tearing up from time to time.**

 **Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter once again, and I will see you all in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	15. Dates, Birthdays & New Ops

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 15! Now, here is the continuation of Lincoln and Bonnie's date, and also some new enemies at Lincoln's school.**

 **I really appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting, so with that being said...let's get to basics.**

 **Also, I'm not the best when it comes to fashion whatsoever for female at all.**

 **I don't own The Loud House nor The Expendables whatsoever, they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Now let's get onto to the story, I shall see you...AT THE BOTTOM!**

As Lincoln was putting on cologne, he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Curious to know who it was, he opened the door to see Tool standing outside with a caring smile.

"Heard you're going out with your lady friend, is that true?" He asked with his usual soft voice.

Lincoln didn't know if Lee or Toll Road told him, but one thing was for sure...it was getting embarrassing enough already as it is.

"Yes." Lincoln plainly said with his cheeks turning slightly pink. Tool just snickered and went to the kitchen to get a shot of whiskey, while Lincoln texted Bonnie to if she was ready.

 _Hey, I'm all good to go. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll be there._ Lincoln texted her and waited on the couch for a reply.

 **The Duncan Residence**

The Duncan sisters were out of options for what Bonnie should wear. They had gone through every outfit that involved a skirt, or jeans and possibly every single pair of clothing that would be good for the weather. "Well squirt, looks like you'll have to wear a plain buffalo flannel and pants because I've run out of options." The elder sister sighed as an idea struck Bonnie's head...a good one indeed; it was a last resort option she had saved almost a year back.

"I got an idea! I've been saving this outfit for a special occasion." Bonnie exclaimed as she went into her closet and pulled out a box that contained a specific piece of clothing. She pulled the box towards her sister and it showed to be a short sleeved emerald green blouse.

"I think that works, Bonnie...now no funny business." Brooke said, while heading out the door, with a wink towards her sister as the redhead threw a ball of socks at her sister, blushing with anger and embarrassment.

All Bonnie could do was chuckle after a minute or so of being calm. She then put her blouse on and got all cleaned up before texting Lincoln back. She was very nervous about going on her first date, but she was ready and was also sure she would never get an opportunity _this_ nice.

As Bonnie got her phone out, she was getting more and more nervous...it was a good nervous, but she was trying to push it away.

 _I'm ready to go. You and your caretaker can start heading my way._ Bonnie messaged Lincoln and she waited in the living room for a reply. So many thoughts were running through her head at that moment. She wasn't sure what to say on their date, she had to make sure not to say anything embarrassing about herself or Lincoln.

She was about to ask her mom for advice when she heard her phone go off. " _We're on our way now._ " Lincoln texted back as Bonnie read it while failing to notice her mother coming in the room.

"Well what are you all dressed up for, honeybun?" Mrs. Duncan asked sweetly as Bonnie blushed in shock. "Uh...I'm just going over to a friend's house for a bit." Bonnie said trying to avoid her mother going into her usual 'SMM or Southern Meddling Mode' as she liked to call it.

Mrs. Duncan raised her eyebrows in confusion, her daughter would never go over to her friends with clothes like that. When Brooke was her age, she had never gone out wearing stuff like that, unless it was a special occasion. Could her youngest daughter be going out on a date!

A big smile broke out on her mother's face; and at that moment, she knew it, she just knew that her daughter is going out on her first date! "Oh Bonnie! Why didn't you tell me you're going out with a boy?" Mrs. Duncan squealed with excitement as she went into her usual Southern Meddling Mode, which Bonnie didn't like whatsoever.

"Mom, stop it! It's not like an official date, I'm just going to get Fro-Yo down the street." Bonnie complained while she played with her red hair. Mrs. Duncan was now even more eager to find out the boy her daughter was going out on her first date with, so she couldn't hesitate to ask one bit.

"So...who's the lucky boy dating my beautiful angel?" Mrs. Duncan asked with such curiosity and...Was that a devil like grin on her face? Bonnie blushed deeply as she was now more embarrassed than ever.

"Like I said, it's just a little date at the frozen yogurt place up the street and...Lincoln asked me out." Bonnie finally spilled the beans as she heard her sister come in from out of nowhere and scream with their mother.

"I KNEW IT! SHE'S FINALLY GOING OUT!" The matriarch and eldest sister squealed with excitement as Bonnie just sat there on the couch waiting for their moment to end. "Why didn't you tell us that Lincoln had asked you out, sweetheart?" Mrs. Duncan asked as she beamed with excitement while Bonnie didn't answer, until her phone buzzed.

 _Bonnie, we're outside._ Lincoln texted her as she got up, while trying to ignore her sister and mother's crazy meddling. Bonnie didn't mind a bit of meddling from her sister or mother, but it really got annoying when they overdid it. She made it outside to see Lincoln waiting with Toll Road by their car; happy to see them, she walked up to Lincoln and hugged him.

"You ready?" Lincoln asked as they broke apart from the hug.

"Yep, I just went through my mom and sister meddling me from this whole thing." Bonnie explained as Lincoln knew what it was like to go through when his sisters did it to him about Ronnie Anne.

"Are you two going to talk all day or do you want me to drop you off at the frozen yogurt place?" Toll asked with a cheeky smile while both 11-year-olds blushed and got in the back.

After a minute of driving, Lincoln decided to compliment Bonnie's outfit, out of common courtesy. "You look nice in that blouse, Bonnie." Lincoln commented her as she blushed a bit to the compliment.

Toll looked in the rear view mirror to the 11-year-olds talking and having a good time. It almost brought a tear to his eyes, he had always wanted to raise a child of his own; but if he dated at least once, it would always make him keep his employment a secret even more and his date would always be fleeting.

The two 5th graders just laughed and talked all the way to the Frozen Yogurt place down the road, as it was a beautiful day for Fro-Yo anyway since summer was approaching. Toll pulled into the parking lot and the two 5th graders got out to head into the shop.

"Now, I'll be back to pick you both up in an hour. You two have fun." Toll said pulling the car out of the parking lot. As the two watched Toll leave the Fro-Yo place, Lincoln stuck his arm out in a gentleman like gesture for Bonnie to wrap her arms in.

Lincoln held the door open for Bonnie; who was surprised...but went with it, and made their way to the counter, where they walked up to counter and ordered their yogurt. "Hello, how can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked as Bonnie and Lincoln began to ponder about what they wanted.

"Can I get a vanilla frozen yogurt with Oreos?" Bonnie asked the lady behind the counter as she waited for Lincoln to order his. "I'll take a chocolate vanilla swirl." Lincoln stated as the cash register had brought up their total, 5 dollars. So Lincoln dug into his pocket and pulled out 6 dollars, just to be safe if there was tax.

The two got their Fro-Yo after a minute of waiting and went to a booth to eat their frozen treat to talk about life and all.

 **Tools Shop**

While the two were on their date, everyone had gone to the shop to give an update on what they had got for Lincoln or his party preparations. The mini bike that Barney ordered had finally arrived and was tucked away at his house, Caesar had got nice US Geography posters for Lincoln to hang in his room, Yang got a recipe for a cake that he had lying in his cookbook, Lee got the decorations and Gunner knew a pizza recipe his family used to make on rare occasions back in Sweden when he was little. Tool had got Lincoln three gift cards for GameStop that had 50 dollars on them, but Toll Road was still not at the shop yet.

"Anybody know where Toll Road is?" Barney asked as the guys shook their heads while milking their beers.

"I think he said was going to get a dog at the humane society for Lincoln as his present. I'm not sure what breed he's going to pick." Lee explained as the leader passed a picture around of what the mini bike looked like.

"Barney that is one amazing looking bike for Lincoln's age. I think he'll love that thing to death." Caesar commented as he passed it on.

"Yep, that should hold up until he's able to drive a car." The swede stated as everyone else nodded in agreement.

As everyone else glanced at the photo, drank a few beers and talked mostly about useful and useless shit they either wanted or didn't want in their lives, Barney's phone rang.

The leader answered it and saw the number was...Toll's! "What's up Toll Road? The guys and I are at Tools waiting for you." Barney noted as they heard the man chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"Umm guys...I'm actually having trouble finding the right dog here at the humane society." Toll stated as Lee cackled out loud. "I fucking knew it! I knew you wouldn't be able to find the right breed!"

Barney was ready to knock Lee out, but he wasn't sure what breed Toll could get. Just as the demolitions expert was about to give up, Tool had an idea.

"Barney, pass me the phone, I know a breed of dog that'll be perfect for Lincoln." The liaison stated as the veteran did so. Tool was now talking to Toll Road on the phone about what the perfect breed was for Lincoln to have as a pet, in fact...it was the best breed that could stand the weather in New Orleans.

The conversation had went for a good solid ten minutes until Tool returned with a good look on his face. "Well, good news is I told him the perfect breed he should get, but the bad news is he's behind three people for the dog adopting line, so it should be another hour or so before he gets here and I can put the dog in my room here until Lincoln's party." He finished while setting his hat on the counter by the chopper.

While the guys were discussing the party preparations, Toll Road was in line at the humane society.

 **New Orleans Humane Society**

Toll was in line, irritated and behind three people. It was going to be at least a half hour before he would be able to look at the dogs and see if they had the dog that Tool recommended. It was very hard to focus on the task in hand due to kids pointing at the man and a few adults making a few comments about his abnormalities. Toll had been the butt of all jokes, but he had learned to push it all away due to that he couldn't solve his problems with a punch or two.

As the line got shorter, a woman who was around her mid 30's and dressed like she owned the place; she did. Her name was Kristy Vermillion, and she was going through her paperwork on her clipboard; but as soon as she saw Toll's face, she knew that his face was not a new one...it was and has been a recent face. She had seen that ear and some of his facial damages before, it was a couple times she had seen him outside on the street by the entrance in his car, with a confused look to see if he would enter the Humane Society; maybe he was looking for a dog before but didn't have the courage to take care of it properly. So why was he here now?

She walked up to him in the best way possible without being nervous. "Excuse me, are you willing to adopt a dog today, sir?" Kristy asked Toll, as the man turned to see the woman, obviously confused.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had a specific breed I'm looking for." Toll stated as Kristy nodded slightly.

"Well I could help you with that, if you will kindly follow me." She replied as Toll followed the woman, while also trying not to stare at her ass swaying from side to side every now and then.

She led the demolitions expert to a room full of dogs from all sorts of breeds to colors and sizes: From German Shepherds, Border Collies, Bulldogs and to Rottweiler's. Toll scanned the room for the specific one he was looking for...then he saw it. A small black Australian Shepherd in a cage at the far end of the room. It looked almost a year old, maybe it was a year old but no older than that. Kristy noticed Toll staring at the cage where the Shepherd was in and stepped forward. "We just got her in the other day; the family wasn't able to keep her, so they brought her to us." She explained as Toll moved forward towards the cage slowly.

Toll just studied the dog like it was an experiment, it had black all over it with grey and white mixed in, she also had beautiful blue eyes and...does she have wolf in her? Oh she was perfect, _this_ dog was the perfect dog for Lincoln!

"What percentage do you think this'll be a good pet for my son?" Toll asked with the lie as the lady put on a cheerful smile.

"Well this Aussie Shepherd is a mix between a Wolf as well. They are very playful with children, especially toddlers." Kristy explained as Toll started ruffling his fingers against the cage to get the dog's attention.

"I think this is the dog I want to adopt. Whatever paperwork it takes to adopt it, I'll fill out." Toll said as Kristy nodded slightly and stuck out her hand to introduce herself to the man.

"I'll get the paperwork ready, by the way, I never introduced myself: I'm Kristy Vermillion, I'm the owner here and you are?" Kristy introduced herself as Toll stood there, thinking of what his response should be. He was asking himself if he should say his real name or his nickname...it was going to be a bitch to decide. "Josh Kendrick, and it's nice to meet you, Kristy." Toll stated as he gave her his real birth name and returned the handshake, which none of the guys have ever heard his full name before, not even Caesar.

"Well Josh, I just have one question before we can go any further with the adoption process." Toll listened to her as they both took a seat down on the bench. "Have you been driving in a black Toyota Sedan, parking on the street by the entrance and just staring with a confused look on your face for the past 2 weeks?" She finished as Toll knew she caught him by the balls. It was true, for some time now, he had been waiting on the street outside the humane society wanting to get a dog, but the real reason was that Kristy had caught his eye and most importantly...she stole his heart. He was embarrassed to admit it, but goddamnit it was true, who knew a woman this beautiful could steal a tough guy's heart!

"Yes I have. I was just nervous about coming in here to pick out a dog, but if I said the wrong thing, it wouldn't end well on my part." The man explained as Kristy was caught by surprise.

The whole thing with Toll Road and his APD did get to him in the past, but it had gone down a bit so it wasn't as severe. "I understand, there may be some problems you're struggling with...no offense." Kristy said apologetically as the man waved her off softly.

"Its fine, I'm glad I was finally able to come in and pick out the dog I want to get for my kid's 12th birthday." Toll said with a smile as the woman just giggled.

"Well, why don't I get you the paperwork so I can set you on your way, Josh." Kristy replied as she led him into the office next door to fill the forms out.

Sometime later, Toll Road (or Josh Kendrick) was walking out of the humane society with his and Lincoln's' (mostly Lincoln's) new puppy. Kristy said that the puppy was not aggressive whatsoever, but needed to house broken and given a bath. He placed the cage with the shepherd pup that was inside behind his seat.

"You'll make a perfect pet for Lincoln and I. But I don't know what to call you…" Toll stated while softly ruffling his fingers against the cage so the Aussie could lick them. "...eh I'll work it out later." Afterwards he put the car in gear and made his way towards the shop.

 **Back with Lincoln**

Lincoln and Bonnie were laughing along to their conversation which involved all sorts of experiences that were embarrassing or just plain ridiculous. Bonnie was pleased to hear all the good things that happened to Lincoln, but was still angry that he had to go through all of what he had told her the other day.

They had finished their frozen yogurt a while ago and were just blowing time until Toll got back, so it was just the _perfect_ opportunity for the two to like each other more and more. Bonnie also had a little secret that she wanted to tell Lincoln, but she didn't know how he would take it. "Lincoln, I have something to tell you." Bonnie said as Lincoln looked at her with concern.

"I never told you this but...I know martial arts as well." The redhead explained as Lincoln looked shocked to what he had just heard. If Bonnie knew martial arts, why didn't she use them on Arthur in the past?

"Really? You know martial arts? You don't look like the type to take martial arts...no offense." Lincoln admitted as the redhead just giggled while flicking his cowlick. "It's ok. But yeah, I started taking Shotokan Karate and Judo when I was 6. But I never really used it that much since my parents were right by my side to prevent any mishap...just like with Arthur." She finished as Lincoln put hand on her shoulder softly, showing that he cared.

"What belts are you?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"I'm a purple belt in Karate and a green belt in Judo. My parents wanted me to take martial arts just in case I needed to defend myself. So I trained at the best dojo my parents could find, and to this day it's been getting better and better; because more and more kids are joining every couple of months." Bonnie explained as Lincoln was gob smacked. Just then, the owner of the frozen yogurt place came up to them and had a concerned look on his face. "I don't mean to interrupt your little date, but we are going to be cleaning the place and closing up for the day." The owner stated as Lincoln and Bonnie nodded softly towards the man and made their way towards the exit.

As Lincoln opened the door for Bonnie, he was about to pull out his phone to text Toll when he heard a girls voice bellow.

"BONNIE! IS THAT YOU?!" The voice shrieked as both Lincoln and Bonnie turned to see an African American girl; who had dreads that were half neat and half kind of messy, she wore a white tank top and a purple t-shirt over it, black jeans and blue converse.

"Hey Chloe! It's me alright, how ya been!" Bonnie replied as they both hugged. "I've been alright, just watching my brother go crazy around the hou-who's the white boy you got with you?" Chloe said as Bonnie playfully smacked her on the arm.

"This is Lincoln, a friend of mine, and the new kid at school. He just wanted to take me out for some Fro-Yo." Bonnie explained as Chloe's eyebrows raised for a split second, before easing with a plain smile. "Well, I never expected you to be going out with a cutie like him. But, what can you do? At least you scored a good one...am I right?" Chloe pointed out at she was delivered a punch to the arm by her redheaded friend, who was obviously angry.

"We aren't a 'thing' yet. Now quit it Chloe." Bonnie spat as Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder. "Toll said he's on his way. So why don't we just wait here until he gets here." Lincoln said softly as Bonnie smiled softly and nodded.

Chloe obviously thought he was perfect for Bonnie and decided to leave them for now. "Anyway girl, I'll see you at school tomorrow, so we can _talk_ about this." Chloe said while walking away.

The two sat on the curb just waiting for Toll to arrive, when Bonnie cleared her throat, loud enough for Lincoln to hear. "I also have something else to tell you."

Lincoln gave her a look that told her that he was listening. "I'm also kind of a tomboy that loves airsoft and I will only get dirty from that and _only_ that, if it goes near the mud, of course." Bonnie confessed as Lincoln just sat there with his mouth opened wide enough for a family of flies to have a meeting in.

"Y..You like airsoft and getting dirty to a minimum?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked down with shame. The young hacker lifted her chin up softly with his fingers and moved a strand of red hair out of her eyes. Bonnie flashed a small grin the kind gesture that Lincoln was showing, but she was not looking forward to telling her sister or mother how good the date went.

"Maybe...we can go play airsoft for our four day weekend coming up." The redhead suggested as the two put their foreheads together, while Lincoln flashed his good old goofy grin. "Hopefully I'll be back before it-" Lincoln was cut off by a car horn beeping, turning out to be Toll Road pulling up and cockblocking the young merc once more. "-ends. I seriously hate it when we get interrupted while in the middle of conversations." Lincoln finished as the two got up and headed towards the car, Bonnie giggling along the way.

The two got in and got settled in, but when Bonnie was texting her mother, Lincoln looked at Toll in the mirror and saw him smiling. Lincoln shot him a look that said 'You really love doing this to me don't you'.

Toll drove back towards the neighborhood so he could drop Bonnie off for the night, while Lincoln and said girl were just relaxing in the back seat. The drive was quiet, the man had the window down and felt the upcoming warm air hitting his 'queer' ear, it felt really nice since New Orleans wasn't the hottest place in the south, but it _did_ get warm here.

Toll pulled up the Bonnies house and saw that her mother was waiting for her outside, obviously waiting to use her 'SMM' again. "Bonnie, you're home." Toll said while nudging her softly, catching the girls attention. "Thanks again Mr. Road for taking us. And _thank you_ Lincoln, for taking me out for Fro-Yo." Bonnie said while flicking his cowlick, making him blush and smile simultaneously.

"Have a good night you two." Toll stated as Mrs. Duncan shot the man a wink. But before she could head inside with her daughter, Toll whistled to get her attention. He mouthed 'call me later, it's urgent', Mrs. Duncan understood and nodded slowly before heading inside. Then Toll drove back towards the house as Lincoln was still in his own little world of 'La-La' land, the man notice Lincoln in his trance, he just didn't wanna say anything.

The got home and Lincoln immediately realized that they were home and made a break to his bedroom, while Toll laughed out loud. As Lincoln made it back in his room, he was more and more into Bonnie within the minute, but it was getting harder and harder not to jump the gun and make a move too early.

Lincoln then looked toward the audience and whispered. "Hey, sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, it's been pretty hectic over the last week or close to it being two. But I'm back in school like nothing ever happened, making _big_ money, working and hopefully...getting into a new relationship. Plus, I'm traveling the world in my employment, so it's actually great, I get to see the sights of every part of the world we're assigned to from either Bonaparte or a different contractor. I'm also glad that I'm seeing the bright and dark side to this business, because I get to help out the government and I also see what dangers are trying to harm the United States." Lincoln finished as he sat in his computer chair to watch Netflix on his computer later.

Outside the room, Toll was on the phone with Mrs. Duncan explaining Lincoln's party details on Thursday after school. "So, we're having the party over here as soon as he gets home from school. I already have what his birthday dinner is going to be, the decorations and the cake."

" _Okay, I'll let the girls and my husband know so they can get him a card or something."_ The southern mom replied sweetly.

"Anyway, I gotta go for the evening. I'll see you tomorrow." Toll stated as he hung up quickly to avoid detection from Lincoln. But before he could head to kitchen to fix stuff for dinner, the man's phone rang once more, he recognized the number anywhere...it was Lincoln's principal!

"What could she want at this time of day?" The man asked himself under his breath as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Toll asked towards the principal on the side.

Back inside the hacker's room, Lincoln was wearing his white t-shirt and shorts, completing a small workout routine that consisted of 15 push-ups, 20 reverse crunches and 30 climbers. Every muscle in his body was burning, not as bad as when he started working out with the guys, but it was burning.

Then as he was just finishing, he heard a knock at the door. Stopping to take a breather, he sat in his computer chair to see what was up. "Come in." Lincoln stated as Toll walked in with a good smile on his face. Confused, the hacker just sat and waited to see what the man wanted.

"I got a call from your principal; now before you say anything, she was able to look at your grades from your school back home, and she is impressed. She wants you to graduate elementary school on time, maybe even early than expected." Toll explained as Lincoln's eyes were wide from the information, it sounded amazing.

"R...Really? I can graduate elementary school early?!" Lincoln exclaimed as Toll put one hand up, clearly showing he wasn't done explaining. "But, she wants to see if you can take a test; a seventy question test for social studies. Regular graduation for 5th graders is May 30th, but she wants you to see if you have what it takes to complete this test, so you can graduate with other students. Now, if you do take this test and score at least a 90% out of 100% or better, you'll graduate on May 16th." Toll finished as Lincoln lit up like New York City on New Year's Eve.

Lincoln didn't know he would get the chance to graduate elementary school early, it was 2 weeks early, but he wasn't complaining. "I'll do it. But I'll need to see what I need to study in social studies." Toll nodded to the hacker's acceptance of stepping up to the plate.

"Alright, I'll call your principal and let her know that you made the final decision." Toll replied as he got on the horn while leaving the room. Lincoln turned back towards the audience with a relaxing smile. "And now, I have an opportunity to take this important test in order to graduate early." He finished explaining while settling down for the day and do his homework.

"Who are you talking to?" Toll asked as Lincoln turned towards the man. "NOBODY!" Lincoln replied quickly and went to do his homework.

 **Next Morning**

It was 6am sharp, and Toll Road was laying in his bed just thinking about how long it would be before the beans were spilled about his birth name. But he really didn't care, even though he wanted to keep it secret for as long as he could, the demolitions expert could care less if the rest of the team knew. He wasn't going to lie, he was an unusual man with unusual problems; they weren't as bad as they were years ago, but pretty close.

He looked over at his digital click he had for some apparent reason, when he had a perfectly good Motorola Droid Turbo on the charger. The time read 6am; groaning, the man got up and went to go get in the shower for a new day. It was Lincoln's birthday tomorrow, so he wanted everything to be perfect, even though it wasn't with his family, the hacker could still call them on Skype. But who knows if he wanted to speak to them after the little rant he had, it was true, but he needed to get it out.

He got out fresh clothes for the day and went to get in the shower so maybe, just maybe, he could forget all his troubles. Toll turned on the shower and just stood under the shower head, while the water ran down his bare body. Grabbing a bottle of body wash, he squeezed a generous amount onto his hands and began to scrub.

After countless minutes of scrubbing, Toll rinsed the soap off his body and began to get ready for what the day had in store for him. He decided to make a good breakfast for him and Lincoln, since it was early out for the young Expendable; since he still wanted to gain muscle and keep his body in shape, but he felt like Lincoln should put on a pound of fat or two so it would match with muscle as well.

As Toll got his clothes on, he still had one thing on his mind; Kristy Vermillion. God, that woman was in his mind like it was permanently glued there. She was a gorgeous woman, but if he was even able to date such a woman, he would have to try even harder to keep his employment a secret. And that's just the tip of the iceberg, because Caesar would always make matters worse by bringing up that his ear was either a bag of courage or that he just got lucky.

Once he was dressed, he went to go wake up Lincoln. He walked into his room and couldn't help but chuckle audibly; Lincoln was spread out on his bed, not even under the covers at all. He put a hand on the 11-year-old's shoulder and began to wake him.

"Lincoln, time to wake up." Toll softly said as he saw the white haired hacker's eyes open slowly. "Hmmm, morning Toll." Lincoln said in a groggy tone, obviously he was tired. "I know you're tired, but look on the bright side, every day is a new day." Toll stated in a calm voice as Lincoln looked up and giggled.

"Start getting ready while I make breakfast. Does bagels with cream cheese and fruit sound okay?" The man asked as Lincoln nodded while rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of it.

As the demolitions expert made his way out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen, he began to think if it was right for Lincoln to go on recon with Barney and Lee. He _did_ strike Gunner, and Barney already made his decision, but it still felt like shit would hit the fan.

While Toll was making breakfast, Lincoln got his clean clothes out and went to start the day. "At least I don't have to wait in line for Lori to take 2 hours getting clean, Luna's singing or Lynn blowing the toilet up." Lincoln stated quietly to himself as he turned on the water. Whilst doing so, he took off his clothes and looked in the mirror; he had noticed his abs had started to develop more and more slowly, his arms were getting muscle on them and the fat around his face had begun to go away as well. He jumped in the shower and began to think if he could make other friends at school, but if he couldn't, it was worth a try. Besides, it's like the old saying goes 'If life gives you lemons, you make lemonade'.

As Lincoln showered, he began to think about the test he was going to take. It sounded amazing, but he wanted to ask his principal when he gets to school, just to make sure. He then ran a finger softly where his wound was, it was a bit swollen, but it was getting better.

After his shower, Lincoln was in his room slipping on blue compression shorts with a white t-shirt. Just as he was going to put his black jeans on, his phone was ringing. "Who's calling me this early?" The hacker said confused as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lincoln answered as he then heard a Swedish accent on the other side.

"Hey kid, sorry to call this early, but Toll said he needs me to pick you up a bit early since we need to show you around the guns and cleaning equipment." Gunner said as Lincoln knew it was the firearms stage he was entering.

"Okay Gunner. But can we work our way up from small weapons to large?" Lincoln asked the Swedish mercenary.

"Oh definitely. Anyway, it'll be around close to eleven or so." Gunner said as he was heard rummaging around in his bed.

"Gotcha. I gotta get ready for school so I'll see you then." Lincoln stated as he heard the man make a sound as if he was saying yes.

They hung up the phone and Lincoln finished getting his clothes on; which consisted of black jeans and his blue and black short sleeved buffalo. He then made his way to the kitchen where Toll had just set the table with their breakfast, and it looked incredible.

The table had cream cheese that was in many flavors; regular, milk chocolate, strawberry, blueberry and many more. It also had two bowls of fruit from strawberries, bananas, pineapples and mango as well as two glasses of orange juice. It looked like a breakfast from heaven, nothing like this would ever last in the Loud House. "Did Gunner call you about him picking you up from school early?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded while sitting down at the table, getting his bagel with strawberry cream cheese and orange juice. "Yeah he did. He wanted to show me the weapon maintenance and how to keep the weapons in check and in good working order." Lincoln explained as the man got his juice and spread the blueberry cream cheese on his bagel.

"Now, just in case any kids give you trouble, there's this old military cadence we usually sing when we have a successful op. It goes like this…" Toll said as he began to sing the cadence to the 11-year-old.

 _Beware, Beware, Walk With Care_

 _Careful What You Do_

 _Or Mumbo Jumbo's Gonna Hoodoo You,_

 _Mumbo Jumbo Is Gonna Hoodoo You,_

 _Boom lay, Boom lay, Boom lay, Boom!_

Lincoln was speechless to the words that Toll Road spoke, but it did seem to creep him out a bit. "Now, use that as a scare tactic so no one messes with you. But I don't want you to get in trouble either, so try not to use it unless you _absolutely_ need to." Toll said as Lincoln nodded slowly.

"Now let's eat so we can swing by Tools place and hang for a bit." Toll said as Lincoln nodded and began to eat their healthy breakfast.

 **En Route to Tools**

As the two were in the car, almost at Tools Shop, Lincoln kept repeating the song in his head. It had such more of a meaning than just being a regular old military cadence. Toll parked his car outside the shop and the two went inside to chill where the liaison had set up a lounge area that had a TV, couch and a bean bag chair. Soft rock was playing in the speakers that Barney and Tool had hooked up a couple years ago, as well as the TV had the daily morning news on.

"Hey Tool! You here at all?!" The demolitions expert yelled as he saw the little elevator being coming down with said man and a hot blonde chick that had her breasts poking at her tight shirt and Daisy Duke shorts that looked like it was missing instead of 99%, it was missing about 99.5%.

"I'll see you same time tomorrow?" Tool said with a small smile as the country girl giggled as pecked the man's cheek. "Sure thing baby." The girl replied as Tool spanked her left ass cheek playfully as she walked off. Then he noticed Toll Road and Lincoln watching the whole thing. Tool cleared his throat while getting off the elevator, he made his way towards his seat to smoke his pipe.

"Anyway, so what brings you both here this early in the morning?" The wild haired man asked as Toll and Lincoln sat down in chairs.

"Just here to chill for about half hour to forty five minutes until I have to take him to school. Then Gunner is gonna pick him up around close to eleven so he can show him how to clean our guns." Toll said while pointing to Lincoln.

"Well hopefully Gunner won't go scaring the kids because of his size at the school." Tool explained in a safe term.

"He won't, trust me. He's clean, remember?" Toll stated as the liaison nodded. "Now Lincoln, why don't I show you the tattoo you'll be getting when you turn 17 and complete you're first official field operation." Tool said as Lincoln sat his backpack down and made his way towards the stationary chopper that people sat on when getting inked.

"I got a picture of it just in case we need it. I always keep it here in my folder by the colors." Tool said as he pulled out the drawing of the black raven on top of a skull with the word 'Expendable' on a simple scrolling message you would see in the sky behind a small plane.

"That looks...awesome." Lincoln managed to push out as Tool put a hand on his shoulder and had a caring smile. "Now, there are 3 locations you can get this; your forearm, bicep or back. I'd prefer you get it on your forearm, because it'll hurt less." Tool explained as Lincoln held the drawing with awe.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, Tool." The demolitions expert said as he got out a deck of cards and began a game of solitaire while waiting for time to go by.

 **The Duncan Residence**

Mrs. Duncan went to wake up her youngest daughter; since it was almost 7am and she needed to tell her about Lincoln's birthday party. She crept in her daughter's room to see both her oldest and youngest sleeping together in the bed. It was almost too cute not to disturb their slumber, but Bonnie needed to get up for school, and she also wanted to see the look on her daughter's face when she hears about Lincoln's birthday.

She made it over to her youngest daughter and began to gently stroke her red locks. "Bonnie, time to wake up." Lindsey sang softly while shaking her daughter simultaneously.

Bonnie's eyes began to creep open slowly, but she covered up quickly so her mother didn't see the blush on her face when she saw her two daughters cuddling, like they used to when they were younger. "Mom, I'm too tired!" Bonnie groaned as the blanket was pulled off of her body. "Ok fine, stay home today I guess. I just won't tell you that it's Lincoln's birthday tomorrow and that I was going to take you to get something for him." Lindsey said with a very evil grin, leaving Bonnie to immediately shoot up from her slumber.

"LINCOLN'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW?!" Bonnie yelled, waking Brooke in the process. Brooke slightly mumbled, wondering what the ruckus was all about.

"What's all the yelling for, huh squirt?" Brooke asked rubbing her eyes. "Mom just told me that Lincoln's birthday is tomorrow and I need to get him something ni-" Bonnie was cut off due to getting a face full of pillow, thrown by her sister. "Will you quit shouting?" Brooke commanded in a stern tone but quiet tone.

"Sweetie, why don't we get Lincoln a discount card for Eagle Eye Airsoft. Since you told me that you and he are going there this 4 weekend starting Saturday." Lindsey said as Brooke raised her eyebrows cheekily, wanting to tease her younger sister again, but her mother gave her a look that told her not to start this early in the morning.

"I'll take you to get his present later after school. Now you get ready for school, young lady." Lindsey said as her youngest daughter got out of bed to get ready.

After 15 minutes, Bonnie was clean from her shower, wearing a nice t-shirt that had a Luke Bryan picture on it and wearing her usual jeans. She checked her backpack to see if she needed to restock on pencils, erasers and whatnot as she was approached by her father, who looked very groggy with a cup of old black Joe in his hands.

"Morning buttercup." Jack said as Bonnie got the jug of orange juice from the fridge, totally ignoring her father. "I hear Lincoln took you out on a date last night." Jack continued as Bonnie stopped pouring her juice before it could overfill, leaving her in embarrassment.

"Yes daddy, he asked me out to get Fro-Yo yesterday. But I don't wanna be meddled about it either, I already have Mom and Brooke doing it and I don't want you to either, no offense dad." Bonnie finished as she drank her juice and gave her father a hug before heading out the door to her bus stop.

 **Later with Lincoln**

Lincoln and Toll were on their way to the school, driving through the warm morning breeze. Toll and Tool had talked about Lincoln's party preparations while said hacker was checking his homework over to see if he missed anything, and they were also lucky the dog was sleeping when they got there, otherwise Toll's present would be ruined.

Lincoln had a question about the test he'd be able to take in a week; it was like weights on his shoulders that he couldn't take off. "Do you think I'd be able to pass the test, Toll?" Lincoln asked the demolitions expert. Toll looked at him with concern and put on a caring smile.

"If you study your ass off and put your mind to it, then it's possible." Toll said as they pulled in front of the school. They piled out and made their way towards the building, where Lincoln saw a group of at least 3 kids crowded by the door doing god knows what. Then as soon as they eyed Lincoln; they wanted to 'welcome' the new kid to the school, but they didn't expect Toll Road to with the hacker. They were immediately scared by the man's ear and face, because he did look like he killed people with his bare hands, even though he did kill Dan Paine with them dogs in Vilena.

The boys scattered like mice as soon as they saw Toll put a stern face on, even Lincoln didn't notice. As soon as the two reached the principal's office, she was waiting for them, smiling with such charm. "Good morning, Lincoln. Joshua, I really appreciate you informing Lincoln of the test." Mrs. Roberts commented while Toll just smiled cheekily.

"No problem, I mean it'll be good for him to be working on some extra credit during the summer before he goes to middle school." Toll replied as he winked at Lincoln while the principal's back was turned.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head to my locker and hang around there until class starts." Lincoln said as he left the two adults to talk.

 **Royal Woods High School**

Lori was at her school, in the classroom, getting her supplies ready for the day, of course. But she couldn't feel anything else but bad for Lincoln right now; having to deal with inmates preying upon him like he was a good looking girl. Then she remembered all the things he had said; all the things that he had to go through, how the girls were immature and made Lincoln feel like he was an outsider for things in the Loud House by blaming him for things he didn't do as well as embarrassing him along that long road.

Lori's friend, Becky, walked into the classroom to get the day started. As she sat her backpack down on the desk, she saw the look on her friends face; knowing her friends little brother in juvie was pretty bogus, she was still Lori's friend. He did turn Lori's sophisticated party into a fun one that had class along with style and character. Lincoln also made Becky laugh, so he was an alright little dude.

"You okay, Lori?" Becky asked as said blonde turned towards her friend in disgust.

"No, I'm not! My only brother is in juvie, called us out and now he has to spend his birthday alone." Lori ranted as Becky was taken back by her friend's attitude. She was just about to say something before Lori said something that made her whole day feel like it was getting the shit stomped out of.

"I hope he gets beat up and enjoys not having us call him for his birthday. Because right now, I could care less about that annoying twerp; we'll have less noise at the house." Lori scolded as Becky gasped audibly to what her friend had said. She was talking about her _only_ brother, spending his birthday in juvie, alone. Becky ran towards Lori and pinned her against the wall with force; she was lucky there was no one else in the room, because it would get crazy.

Lori was surprised from her friends insane behavior shot her a deadly look. "What's your deal Becky?!" The redhead just pushed the question away and gave Lori a pissed off look.

"Your sweet little brother is in juvie, and you don't even care! I always knew you were a bitch, now you just made it official." Becky spat coldly at the blonde, who couldn't find any words to reply with.

"How dare you talk to me like this! We've been friends for 3 years and now you're treating me like I'm nothing!" Lori replied as the redhead got off of her from the wall.

"I'm so glad I'm graduating in a week so I don't have to deal your shit. I'm also glad there's a university that accepted me in New Orleans so I don't go to college with your ass! We are done being friends, Lori Loud!" Becky yelled as she got the final word and left the classroom in a huff.

Lori couldn't believe what just transpired; she had gotten into an argument with her good friend, almost gotten into a scuffle and now she lost her as a friend as well.

 **Back with Lincoln**

Lincoln was at his locker, putting his books for class later on in it. As he was finishing, Bonnie was behind him, about to scare him when Lincoln knew automatically that she was there. He spun around 180 degrees and almost got into stance, which surprised the redhead.

"Whoa relax Lincoln, it's just me!" Bonnie giggled as she held up her hands in peace. Lincoln put on a smile and lowered his hands to talk to his friend/crush.

"So, what's today's lunch menu?" Lincoln asked as the redhead put her stuff in her own locker, thinking simultaneously. "I'm not sure, we'll ask when it's lunch time." Bonnie replied as she closed her locker and leaned against it.

"Can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie put on a look that said she was listening. "I'm all ears." She said sweetly.

"Do you know anyone that knows parkour; to get around the city faster?" Lincoln asked as he and Bonnie heard a voice.

"I can help you with that!" A voice came as another 11-year-old jumped out of the vents and landed on his feet with precise accuracy. He looked to be Native American, but looked to have Cherokee in him as well. He was wearing grey henley with brown cargo shorts that went to his knees and blue converse. The boy also had long black hair in a ponytail that went to his shoulder blades, he also had a toned build on him, and hence why his arms had a bit of muscle on them.

"Really, you know someone?" Lincoln asked as the boy nodded while sticking his hand out.

"The name is Dakota Jones, and yes I do know someone that can help you get around 'The Big Easy' faster." Dakota introduced himself as Lincoln returned the handshake.

"I'm Lincoln Loud. What were you doing in the vents, if I may ask?" Lincoln asked as Dakota looked up at the vent and back at the white haired 11-year-old while shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway, this guy is top legit and has had some connections with his friends that are in the French Special Forces. He's been practicing ever since he was 12, now he's 25 and is in athletic shape." Dakota explained as Lincoln was super impressed that his new acquaintance knew someone like this. "Plus, he's been helping for 2 years, that's why I can do what I can to this day." Dakota threw in as well, making Lincoln liking him more and more as a good guy.

"Are we able to meet him sometime?" Lincoln asked the Native American as he smiled. "Well, not today because he's gonna be going to Los Angeles so he can visit family for a week. But after he gets back, we can totally go meet him." Dakota said as Lincoln nodded his head in acceptance.

"Guys, I hate to break this up, but we gotta get to class in a minute." Bonnie stepped in as the two boys laughed lightly and the trio all headed to their classes.

 **Later around Lunch Time**

The cafeteria was full of students from 1st to 5th grade; the noise of the laughter and chatter echoed throughout the whole place. Lincoln was with Bonnie at a table eating chili cheese fries with corn and juice until a 5th grader who had blonde wavy hair and was wearing a blue tank top and grey cargo shorts with black running shoes sat next to the redhead. "Hey Bonnie, how ya been?" The boy asked as said girl kept eating her food, totally ignoring the boy.

"Are you still mad at me for breaking your airsoft rifle; I said I was sorry." The boy stated as Bonnie just scoffed and looked at him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it enough, Damien. That rifle cost me $390, plus it was my primary backup! Luckily I was able to get a better one for the same price." Bonnie spat as Lincoln rubbed her hand softly to get her to calm down, which it did.

"Who's this guy? And it _what_ is up with his hair?! Is he the gender bent version Snow White?" Damien asked numerous questions as Bonnie stepped in before Lincoln could.

"Okay, you are being such a drama queen Damien. Plus that didn't make any sense, Snow White's hair is black, not white." Bonnie stated as they heard someone clear their throat. Almost everyone looked and gasped at the source of the noise. Lincoln and Bonnie also looked up, not in surprise, but mostly in relief. Damien wanted to know what everyone's problem was now. "What's everyone freaking out-" He looked behind him to see a tall blonde giant, Gunner, glaring down at him. "-about?" Damien squeaked out as he attempted to get out of the giants sight.

"Go. And you better leave Lincoln _alone_." Gunner sternly said with his Swedish accent kicking in. Damian nodded as he ran like he had fire ants in his ass.

Gunner softened his gaze and looked towards Lincoln, who was smiling like a British cheeky bastard. "Ready to go?" The giant asked as Lincoln nodded, gave Bonnie a goodbye hug and left alongside the chemical engineer to get his stuff from his locker.

 **At the Expendables Warehouse**

Gunner pulled his 2013 Camaro up the warehouse and the two got out to work with the firearms. "Alright, we're gonna work with just handguns today, then we'll work out way up as we go along." The giant explained as Lincoln put his backpack down, ready to get to work.

Gunner got out a Beretta M9 so he could start out and show Lincoln how to assemble, disassemble and load properly. They spent the majority of 15 minutes going through how to take off the slide of the gun from the rest of it just by a pin. It was going smoothly, until Lincoln wasn't able to push the push in all the way, hence why the slide wouldn't go back. "Uh Gunner, can you help me?" Lincoln got the swede's attention as he showed his error.

"Yeah, let me show you a little trick. Next time it almost happens, make sure to put the tips of both thumbs on pin and push down, it'll go in every time." Gunner explained proudly, as there was no one to examine his brief glory, except Lincoln.

They finished working on the Beretta M9 and went to work on a Glock 22. It was a bit of a challenge for Lincoln, because they went to work on the internal guts on the firearm.

Just as they were halfway, Toll's car pulled up alongside Gunner's. The man got out and was surprised to see Lincoln finally working on weapons. He made his way over to the two and sat down by them. "So how's it going you two?" Toll asked as Gunner pulled the slide back to see if it would jam or not.

"Going good. I picked him up from school and pretty much scared half the cafeteria with my appearance." Gunner chuckled as Lincoln rolled his eyes while smirking. Just then, Toll's phone started to ring and the man went to answer it. It was Caesar, and he had exciting news.

"One second guys." Toll said as he went to talk to Caesar outside. "Anyway, since we're almost done, I wanted to ask you something about your life before you came to us." Gunner said as Lincoln raised his eyebrows to the sentence.

"Were there any good and happy moments with you and your family?" The swede asked as Lincoln sighed, but nodded slowly.

"Yes there was happy moments. But I just feel like there are more bad than good. I always remember being cocky, arrogant and lazy where I didn't wanna do simple tasks sometimes or even be with my family because I just wanted alone time, plus I was scared of what they might say." Lincoln explained as Gunner put on a caring look on his face and let all the information flow into his ears.

"Now I know I should've done things way differently to feel like I deserve to be there. Instead I treat my family like there the bad ones which in some cases they are, but I do feel like some of the things I yelled at them for were my fault. That's why when Church and I were in the hotel room when I first came here, I promised to let my old self die and let my new self be born; no more cocky, arrogant and lazy Lincoln Loud, from now on, there will be a persistent, logical and smart Lincoln Loud." The hacker finished his mini speech as Gunner pulled the young Expendable into a hug, making him blush of course.

"I have a plan that'll hopefully turn you into a nice gentlemen for when you go back to your family, but I gotta run the idea by the others first. I also want to see if you can take yoga classes to be more flexible; you might need it in combat as well." Gunner finished explaining as Lincoln had to accept the fact he would need to excellent shape for when his first actual mission came in 6 years.

"Hey Gunner!" Toll called, apparently he was done with his phone call. "Yeah, what's up?" The tall swede replied as Toll came up to him and whispered in his ear, luckily Lincoln was wiping his hands clean of gun oil.

"Caesar found a nice car for Lincoln's 16th birthday present. I'm going to go help him file the paperwork so all Lincoln has to do is get his license when the time is right." Toll whispered to Gunner looked surprised. Toll walked to his car and was heading to see Caesar, but not before honking and rolling down the window to catch Lincoln's attention.

"Gunner's gonna take you back to his house for a bit until I can pick you up later!" Toll hollered through his car as he drove off. Gunner was about to pack everything up and take Lincoln back to his house and hang out. "Can I ask you something, Gunner?" Lincoln said as the swede almost yanked out his custom Beretta from his back pocket, realizing it was only Lincoln.

"Sorry. Yeah go ahead." The swede replied as Lincoln gave him a serious look, which confused the man. "If I may ask; what was it like when you first joined the Expendables? And what was up with you and the drugs?" Lincoln asked as Gunner didn't expect this question at all.

"Well…uh...when I first joined, it was kind of crazy for me. I remember I used to get into trouble a lot when I was younger, before I joined the Swedish Special Forces. My mother wasn't a happy one to be honest, she didn't like it when I got into scuffles and arguments. Then I turned my life around the year before I enlisted. I was in the military until I was 24, then I kind of got into trouble again. I met Barney in a bar fight and he admired my skills, so he offered me a place on his team; hence why I'm here today. Now for the drugs part, I got into it 6 months ago and was given many chances before Barney kicked me off the team after the Somalia job." Gunner explained as Lincoln stood wide eyed to what he had just explained.

"Let's head to my apartment and watch movies. I'm actually supposed to be waiting for my brother so him and I can go over his therapy sessions." Gunner said as Lincoln and him cleaned up and headed towards the swede's apartment.

The swede had thought about asking if Lincoln wanted to do community college when the time came; but he immediately dropped the idea due to it being too personal.

The drive was peaceful, and it was nice today as well. Gunner had thought what it would be like meeting Lincoln's family when the time came; learning all the bullshit that he went through really wanted to give the parents an earful.

Once they had got to the apartment, Gunner decided to show Lincoln some of his pictures of when the man was younger. He grabbed one of them which showed an 18-year-old Gunner Jensen; he was wearing a simple but light button down shirt and cargo pants and he had long hair back then too.

"Wow, you kind of had my mom's long hairstyle going on." Lincoln commented as the swede just chuckled and continued showing Lincoln his old photos.

While Gunner and Lincoln were looking at pictures, Toll had pulled up to Caesar's house where he was waiting in front of his garage, smiling wide. "All right, where's the car you got?" The demolitions expert asked as Caesar opened the garage and what stood there amazed the man. In the garage was a 1987 Buick Regal T-Type Grand National, in its original condition too!

Toll was speechless, he didn't know what to say. "Where did you get it?" It was all he could say as the black man just pocketed his hands and stepped towards his comrade. "I knew a guy who hooked me up with this. It's in my name _for now_ , until Lincoln gets his permit, license and is able to get insurance plus all the other shit. I got it for 100 grand, all the work that needs to be done is put new air in the tires and fresh gas." Caesar explained as Toll smiled with his brother in arms and the two began putting fresh gas from a jerry can as well as new air for the tires.

 **Later that day**

Toll had picked up Lincoln at Gunners and made it back to the house for a workout routine of Leg Raises and Weighted Sit Ups. The plan was to work on Lincoln's muscles and raise his martial arts skills. Yang also had an old technique which could help Lincoln have super sharp senses, like he used when the Asian was in his younger days and in the military.

As Lincoln was in the workout room doing Leg Raises, Toll and Yang were in the kitchen, drinking a beer while talking about the Lincoln's party. "I pulled out a sponge cake recipe that my grandmother used to make me when I was very young. So I should be able to make it tonight and have it ready by tomorrow after Lincoln gets home from school." Yang said after cracking a second beer open, while Toll hadn't even finished his first.

"I never tried any sponge cakes in my life, so...I'll trust you for this." The queer eared man said as Yang put his hand on the taller man's shoulder in a trusting way. Right on time, Lincoln walked in the room in his workout clothes and drenched in sweat, wondering what the two men were talking about. "Whatcha talking about? The hacker asked curiously, but before Toll could speak, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. When he opened the door, there was nothing but a rock that had a note tied to it. Raising an eyebrow, he read it and noticed it had Lincoln's name on it. "Hey Lincoln, come here." Toll commanded in a stern tone, which Lincoln did right away.

"This has your name on it." Toll said as he handed the note to the hacker. Lincoln took the note and read it aloud. "It says, 'I know where you live, and I _will_ get you for what you did'. I think I know who wrote this." Lincoln said as Toll started to get angry as the young Expendable cut him off before he started to get even angrier. " _But_ , I know it's not Arthur! Because I don't think he would try anything after our last encounter; plus, didn't Barney and you take him to his dad?" Lincoln asked as Toll calmed down and nodded.

"So…who do you think wrote it?" Toll asked as Lincoln thought for a moment before finally getting the answer. "I think it was this kid named 'Damien', who apparently broke Bonnie's expensive airsoft rifle and made her mad about it. So I stepped in when it looked like she was about to blow up like the Hindenburg, then Damien was going off on me until Gunner popped in and scared him off. So...that's why he wants to get back at me, but we can't be sure until we're positive." Lincoln continued on as Toll wasn't sure how to react to this, he possibly had another kid that wanted to hurt Lincoln; but he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Let's not worry about it now. We'll worry about it if it starts to get serious; let's figure out what to make for dinner." Toll replied as Lincoln nodded and went to take a shower. Yang had some stuff to do at home, so he had to leave and tend to those tasks; leaving Toll and Lincoln to themselves.

"You wanna just do grilled cheese sandwiches and call it good for the night?" Toll called out to the hacker while said 11-year-old poked his head out of the bathroom door, which was enough for Toll to confirm.

 **Barney's House**

The leader was talking to Bonaparte on the phone about the upcoming mission in Romania. It just didn't make sense; they had taken down rival mercenaries before, so why these? What made these motherfuckers so special? He just had to wait and see what they were doing before taking them out. "I still don't get it, Bonaparte. Do you think these guys are looking for something or what?" Barney asked as he heard other man just sound like he was shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know Barney. But I do have the team's coordinates though. This guy's name is Jose Delgado, and he has a nice scar going down his face; from his eye, over his nose for some apparent reason and down his cheek. He also has dirty black hair and has a gold front tooth, so he should stick out like a sore thumb." Bonaparte described the target as Barney pulled the photo from the files.

"Alright, what weapons do you think they'll be carrying?" Barney asked as he heard Bonaparte looking through his files he had. "Most likely AK-47's or M16's. But I'd take those custom rifles you got, just in case." Bonaparte explained as Barney nodded and rubbed his facial hair. He also had to restock at the warehouse, so no one would go run out of ammo or grenades during a gunfight. "I'll call you before we head to Romania, all right Bonaparte?" Barney said as he heard an 'mm hm' from the other side of the phone, then hung up.

Barney just couldn't put his finger on why the task would be so easy; all the team had to do was eliminate them for no reason, maybe it was competition? Who knows; the veteran would just have to wait and see for himself when they find this 'Jose Delgado'. He would worry about that on Friday night, because tomorrow was Lincoln's birthday; and he was going to give him a good party.

 **The Next Morning at Toll's**

It was Lincoln's 12th birthday; which meant the guys would give him the best birthday he would ever have. Toll Road got up around 6am to wake Lincoln up; but first he would have to let Tool in since they arranged to surprise the hacker with his new dog/present. Toll went outside with his compression sleepwear on to meet the liaison; he pulled up in his truck and smiled at the demolitions expert, with the Aussie pup in the passenger seat.

"All right brother, you ready?" The wild haired man asked as Toll took the leash and nodded. They both went inside to Lincoln's room and made sure the dog was quiet and to not wake him up. Lincoln was curled up and facing them; so Toll decided to let the Aussie wake the 11-year old up by surprise! They let her loose and made sure there wasn't any dirt on her paws; which there wasn't and let her lick Lincoln's face to try and wake him up for his special day.

She jumped up on the bed and began licking the hacker's face; which got him laughing. Toll and Tool began chuckling lightly as Lincoln began to wake up thanks to the puppy. Toll smiled and sat down in the computer chair to wish Lincoln a happy 12th birthday. "Happy Birthday, Lincoln." The demolitions expert stated as said 11-year-old looked surprised and sighed. "I forgot it was my birthday. God I'm so stupid, but…why? Why even wake me up with a dog if I'm not family? I'm just the Expendables' hacker and your coworker." Lincoln explained as both men looked very shocked to his words. "Kid, just because you're working for Barney and working with us doesn't mean we're not gonna celebrate holidays and you're special days with ya'." Tool stated as Lincoln looked at them with a tear in his eye; happy that the guys were there for him, no matter what.

"Is this dog..." Lincoln started to speak as Toll cut him off as politely as he could. "The dog is yours; well ours for the house, mostly yours since it's your birthday present Toll

."

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing from Toll Road; he got him a dog for his birthday!

"Thanks Toll, I...I..." Lincoln couldn't finish his sentence because he started to cry tears of joy; while the demolitions expert wrapped him in a heartwarming but comforting hug to calm him down. Tool just smiled at the sweet scene as he began to pat Lincoln on the shoulder before giving him his present and departing.

"Here's your present from me, to you." Lincoln accepted the present with wide eyes; he got 150 dollars' worth on 3 GameStop gift cards. Tool half saluted him with both his index and middle finger and he set off back to squeeze in a couple more hours of sleep. "You want me to make you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" Toll said as Lincoln almost began to drool on him; he _loved_ chocolate whatsoever! Then his stomach grumbled while Toll chuckled to the sound. "I'll take that as a 'yes', am I right?" Toll said as Lincoln had a lopsided grin, which was enough for Toll to understand.

"Okay, take a shower and get dressed while I get breakfast ready for the two of us." Toll said as he ruffled up the boy's hair and let the Aussie puppy outside to do her business. While Lincoln got his shower stuff ready, he began to wonder if he should call his mother to talk about what happened the other day. But for now…he would enjoy his shower, those _delicious_ chocolate chip pancakes and the rest of his birthday. He _was_ entering to be a preteen, so there would be changes on his body that he would have to control.

After his shower, Lincoln got into his compression shorts and began to apply deodorant while addressing the audience. "Well, today is the day I turn 12 years old. And here I thought the guys would forget my birthday and I wouldn't celebrate anything with them, but I thought wrong. Now I have a new dog, a chance at a new relationship with a very cute redhead, new job and it's my birthday...can life get any better!?" Lincoln exclaimed to himself as he heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Your breakfast is getting cold. And are you talking to yourself in there?" Toll pointed out as Lincoln blushed with embarrassment while he finished getting dressed so he could enjoy his birthday. Today was going to be a great day!

 **A/N: Sheesh, this took a long time.**

 **Now I have been writing these ever since I posted the last chapter.**

 **But I have been kind of dealing with a bit of depression and some other real life stuff, so it's been kind of hard to get back to this.**

 **Now, this will get put on hold if it needs to, but I shall** _ **never**_ **cancel this story…** _ **ever!**_

 **Anyway, I got to get going. So let me know what you thought of this chapter and the important segments of it.**

 **I shall see you guys in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	16. New Love, Nightmares and Romania Recon

**A/N: Hey guys, now here is the continuation of Lincoln's birthday.**

 **I also finally got Word for my stories, which is why I finished the last chapter by writing it with Word.**

 **Now, this is also continuation for the Romania Op, so you'll find out what's going on.**

 **So here are the basics, I don't own neither The Loud House nor The Expendables, they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Please forgive me in the cardio, workout or exercise department; I'm not Albert Einstein of it, and also forgive the last few paragraphs in the last chapter, Word decided to mess up and it won't save correctly so I'm not gonna keep messing with it.**

 **I need to address the Guest who told me this: Will Lincoln's family ever find out about the Expendables? I gotta tell you this; read the story and find out.**

 **With all that being said, I shall see you guys….AT THE BOTTOM!**

As Lincoln finished his breakfast of gooey chocolate chip pancakes, he felt he was going to gain weight, so that was something he was worried about; since Toll and them had him gaining muscles, not fat.

"Hey Toll, I thought you wanted me to gain muscle; because of breakfast I might've gained a pound or two of fat from the pancakes." Lincoln said as Toll had a reassuring look on his face. "That was the plan; we want you to have not just muscle, but a pound or so of fat to level your body. You can't have just muscle, you wanna have a tiny bit of fat. I mean look at me, you can see I have a bit of fat to match my abs and biceps." Toll explained while taking his shirt off to show Lincoln his torso.

Lincoln looked at the man's well-built chest and abs; there was noticeable but little fat around the man's body that the hacker could see. "I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt to add some fat to my body; as long as I have an admirable body too." Lincoln chuckled at the end while Toll went to grab the keys for his car. "We'll discuss that later after school. Now go get your socks and shoes on so we can go." Toll stated as Lincoln went to do so. Lincoln got his socks and black converse on and was ready to go, but before he went to meet Toll Road out in the garage, he decided to check his Skype; since he hadn't checked it in days.

 _HONK_

 _HONK_

Toll was honking the horn; obviously letting the hacker know they were going to be late. "Let's go Lincoln, come on!" Toll hollered as Lincoln stepped on it and decided to check his Skype later after school.

 **Back in Royal Woods**

Rita was getting everyone ready for the day; until she noticed her husband putting his shirt with his brow in a stern way. "What's your problem this morning?" Rita spat as her husband turned slowly and faced her.

"Nothing, I'm putting my foot down on not talking to that white haired trouble maker that you call a son until he apologizes…and _means it_." Lynn Sr. stated sternly as Rita gasped and immediately smacked her husband across the face, surprising him.

"Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME LYNN!?" Rita started to scream as the kids began hearing their mother holler.

"I'm just being honest with you Rita. I don't think he should call back until he is sincere about an apology to me." Lynn Sr. said as Rita looked like she was going to blow like a ticking bomb. "So, you're basically telling me you don't wanna hear from your son unless he apologizes…and is sincere?" Rita questioned the patriarch as he nodded firmly. "Get…out… _now_!" She sneered as Lynn Sr. was taken back from her behavior.

"Excuse me? This is my house!" The patriarch yelled back as Rita gave him the cold shoulder. "Get out of my house; and don't come back until you agree that you're being foolish." Lynn Sr. couldn't believe his wife was acting this way; so he decided to pack a bag full of clothes and go to his sister's house. "I can't believe this shit." The patriarch muttered to himself as he called a cab and went outside, where the girls were waiting.

"What happened in there, pops?" Luna asked as Lynn Sr. completely ignored her. "Your mother is being ridiculous right now." The patriarch responded as he then felt a foot to his rear end and he landed in the yard; it came from Rita, who was about to blow with anger. "I don't want you coming back until you change your ways, Lynn Sr!" Rita bellowed as Mr. Grouse was looking out of his window, but she shot him a look that made him slowly back away into his house.

As a cab pulled up and took Lynn Sr. to his destination, Rita then looked at her daughters and had a stern look on her face. "Get ready for school girls, now." The matriarch said in a commanding tone as her daughters, minus Lily, did right as they were told. The matriarch pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, then she remembered; it was Lincoln's 12th birthday today!

She hurried inside and went to open Skype on her phone so she could wish her son a happy birthday, she wanted to be with him for his birthday, but it was impossible now. She was closer to Lincoln than any other member in the family; so she knew it's going to be difficult to not try and be with her son.

 _Happy 12_ _th_ _Birthday, sweetie. I love you and I wish I can hug you and serve your favorite breakfast. –_ Rita messaged Lincoln on Skype as she then heard the twins fighting; like usual, so she had to deal with it.

 **Back in New Orleans**

Lincoln got dropped off at school and was immediately greeted by Bonnie. "Happy Birthday Lincoln. I got you this Airsoft Gift Card for when we go to play Airsoft this weekend. Since it is a four day weekend starting tomorrow, we could probably go Saturday, if you're still able to." Bonnie explained while handing Lincoln his birthday present. "T-Thanks Bonnie. I appreciate it. I should be able to since I'm going to Europe tomorrow night." Lincoln said as he placed the card in his backpack and the two went to their lockers. "I never asked; why are you going to Europe?" Bonnie asked incredulously as Lincoln got what he needed and shut his locker.

"It's just to visit one of my caretakers family members, nothing more. I'm glad there's no school tomorrow, since I still need to pack for Italy." Lincoln explained as Bonnie put on a caring smile. "Sono contento che hai intenzione di Italia." Bonnie said while Lincoln had wide eyes from the language she spoke. "Was that Italian you spoke?" The hacker asked as Bonnie smiled with her southern charm and spoke once more. "Sì, ho studiato per 3 anni." Bonnie replied as Lincoln gave her a look that said 'I don't speak Italian'. "Yes, I studied it for 3 years, Lincoln." Bonnie said more simply while Lincoln sighed with positivity.

"Anyway, I'll see you at lunch?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln nodded and pulled her into a soft hug once more. "You know it." Lincoln replied while Bonnie giggled and had a bit of blush on her face. The two parted ways and went to class.

Later in 4th period class, which was Technology, so they were on the computers doing their work. Lincoln was absolutely excited for what adventures the Romanian Job would hold, but he couldn't stay happy for long because he didn't know the whole story. "Lincoln, Mrs. Roberts needs you in the office." Mrs. Aldaine announced from her desk to Lincoln as he was halfway finished with his assignment. "Okay, but what about my-" Lincoln started to explain as Mrs. Aldaine cut him off politely. "It's ok, you have until next Tuesday to complete the assignment." She stated as he began to walk out the computer room but not without being stopped by the teacher once more. "Happy Birthday Lincoln." She congratulated him sweetly while he smiled and headed towards the front of the school.

While Lincoln was walking towards the office, he felt a disturbance in the force; and it felt like a dark force. He stopped walking and listened with his ears; the slight noise of school in session and students chattering in the classes. He heard footsteps at first, but they subsided and Lincoln was still on high alert as he kept on walking towards Mrs. Roberts's office. As he turned the corner, he saw the principal standing there and smiling. "Hello Lincoln. First of all, Happy 12th Birthday to you and second, I got some good news for the test that is coming up." She said as Lincoln looked thankful and surprised.

She motioned for him to follow her into the office. Mrs. Roberts had some paperwork on her desk that looked like it came from the Orleans Parish School Board; and _boy_ did it look serious. They both sat down and she went straight into it. "Now Lincoln, here is the paperwork for confirming that you are agreeing to do this test. I just need your signature and then you can start studying next Tuesday and then take the test Friday. Does that sound good to you?" Mrs. Roberts explained while Lincoln couldn't believe that he had so little time to study; but Toll Road said to study his ass off so he could pass.

"Okay, that sounds good to me. What topics in Social Studies is it on?" Lincoln asked the lady as she got on her computer to see. "Uhh...let me see here…The American Revolution, English Colonies in North America, 20th Century American History and Government. Now I'll be giving you 4 books of each topic, but promise me to study like there's no tomorrow." The principal said as Lincoln nodded while she passed him the big textbooks, so he could put them in his locker on the way back. "Now, I'm actually surprised to see you accepting to take the test to graduate early." Mrs. Roberts said as Lincoln looked slightly embarrassed while blushing.

"You can return to class now, Lincoln." She said as he walked out the office, heading to his locker to put the books in there so he could take them home later. While Lincoln was almost at his locker, he was rushed by a hooded subject and pinned to the lockers; sending a big noise down the hall. His mouth was covered by the assailant's hand and he kept him quiet until he let go. "What's your problem?! Who do you-you're Damien, aren't you?" Lincoln started to piece it together as Damien pulled his hood down and got angrier at Lincoln.

"Why couldn't you just stay out of my business with Bonnie?! I was just trying to reconcile with her and you just _had_ to butt in and defend that redneck!" Damien didn't know that he messed up and Lincoln was so mad he couldn't put words together on how mad he was. Lincoln punched the blonde across the face and upper cutted him with a solid punch as well; it seemed to phase the blonde as Lincoln performed a Two Arm Shoulder Throw on Damien, which really surprised him. He then put his arm in a lock and applied pressure. "Don't you ever call her a redneck! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I love Bonnie and I would lay down my life for her!" Lincoln hissed in the blonde's ear as he put more pressure into the hold, which really hurt right at that moment. Lincoln then let the blonde go, picked his books up and went to his locker while leaving Damien on the floor holding his arm, spitting a bit of blood from the punches and muttering under his breath. Lincoln finally put his books in his locker and was heading back to class, but what he didn't know that Bonnie was at the bathroom entrance and had heard the whole thing.

Later at lunch, Lincoln was sitting at one of the tables waiting for Bonnie, when Dakota came up with a cheerful smile. He sat down with his food that consisted of Jambalaya, cornbread and shrimp. "Hey Lincoln, how's life?" The Native American asked as he smacked the white haired 11-year-old's shoulder playfully. "I'm good; just getting ready to go to Italy tomorrow night." Lincoln lied as the Cherokee whistled slowly and smiled. "Ooh I see. _Hey Mambo, Mambo Italiano_." Dakota sang as Lincoln eyed him, confused by the words of the 11-year-old Native American. "I'll show you the song." He said as he got out his phone to find the song he was referencing. Dakota then found the song and hit play.

 _(A boy went back to Napoli because he missed the scenery)  
(The native dances and the charming songs)  
(But wait a minute something's wrong)  
('cause now it's)  
Hey mambo, mambo Italiano hey hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Go go go you mixed up Siciliano  
All you Calabrese do the mambo like-a crazy with the  
Hey mambo don't wanna tarantella  
Hey mambo no more mozzarella  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano try an enchilada with a fish baccala  
_

_Hey goomba I love how you dance the rumba  
But take some advice paisano learn-a how to mambo  
If you're gonna be a square you ain't-a gonna go anywhere  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano hey hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Go go Joe shake like a tiavanna  
E lo che se dice you get happy in the pizza when you  
Mambo Italiano_

 _Hey chadrool you don't-a have to go to school  
Just make it with a big bambino  
It's like vino  
Kid you good-a looking but you don't-a know what's cooking 'til you  
Hey mambo mambo Italiano  
Hey hey mambo mambo Italiano_  
Ho ho ho you mixed up Siciliano  
E lo che se dice you get happy in the pizza when you  
Mambo Italiano

Lincoln couldn't believe how catchy the song was; it had such a meaning to it! This was now his drug; a catchy, addictive and very sound soothing drug. "Wow, that was such a good song. Thanks." Lincoln said as Dakota went to eat his lunch cheerfully. Just then, Lincoln remembered that he was waiting for Bonnie, so he waited and waited, but Bonnie never turned up. Speaking of said redhead, she was in the bathroom, confused out of her mind and with tears in her eyes. She heard her crush say that he loves her, which was mind blowing to her. She didn't know how she was going to deal with it when they meet on the bus, but one thing's for sure, she was going to confess to him as well.

 **While at Toll's House**

Everyone was getting ready for the party while the demolitions expert was extra nervous. Hale saw the man was nervous, so he went to see what was poking at his ear. "What's going on with you, brother?" The black man asked as Toll sighed and didn't respond for a moment. "I'm just worried that Lincoln will start to get emotional and miss his family even more." Toll said as he felt a hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was going to be fine.

Tool and Barney brought the mini bike into the garage; so Toll parked his car and bike out on the street. "I'm telling you Tool, the kid is gonna love this." The leader said as he wiped his hands with sanitizing wipes. "Yeah yeah I know Barney. I mean I already gave him his present this morning, so he should have a good birthday." Tool said while following the leader inside for a beer. "Hey guys! Come here for a second, we need to discuss the party details before Lincoln gets home later!" Toll announced as everyone went into the living room for the speech.

"Now, we all know how this works; as soon as he walks in, we all yell surprise and have fun with the party. I also need to call Mrs. Duncan as well to see if her family is coming over as well." Toll explained as the guys got the details; they were wondering how Lincoln will react as soon as he walks in the door. The guys had all the presents on the table, while the mini bike was in the garage. Yang and Lee made sure the cake and decorations looked good, Gunner was gonna make two 4 meat pizzas with tons of BBQ wings and Toll had gotten soda for Lincoln and Bonnie and beer for the adults.

The guys decided to take a nap for almost an hour before Lincoln got home; which they had lots of time for. As the guys all took a spot to snooze, Toll was sitting in his room playing Solitaire on his computer while thinking of Kristina. God, with an ass like hers could make a man stare endlessly at.

 _WOOF_

Just then the Aussie puppy broke Toll from his thoughts, obviously wanting something. "What's wrong? Huh, what's wrong?" The man said in a playful but soft tone. The dog barked again and pointed towards the door; wanting to go out in the back yard. By not resisting the cuteness, the man got up to let the puppy do her thing.

As soon as he opened the door, the dog burst out and went to find a place to leave a nice spot of feces. Just then, his phone was ringing from his pocket, so he decided to check who it was. It was…Kristina herself! He didn't expect her to be calling; probably to check up on him and the puppy.

"Hello?" He answered the phone to hear a cheerful tone on the other side.

" _Hi Joshua how are you, its Kristina, just checking on you and the puppy. How is her behavior by the way?"_ The woman asked as Toll looked at the puppy laying a big one in the grass; chuckling he responded in a positive tone. "I'm doing well and so is the puppy. Her behavior is fine so far, but at least she's going _outside_."

" _I know what you mean, haha. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee or something tomorrow, if you want and aren't too busy_." Kristina asked as Toll rubbed the back of his head in consideration. "Sure, does 12pm sound good?" Toll asked as he heard the lady go through her papers.

" _Sounds amazing! I'll see you at the Starbucks on Harrison Avenue around 12_." Kristina stated as Toll started to smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"Great, see you there, Kristina." Toll just loved saying that name; Kristina. It meant Christian, even though he wasn't religious, he still respected it if other families showed to be religious. Hell, what if she was religious, if he got together with her, if would be such a bitch to explain that he killed for a living.

 **Later with Lincoln**

While in Social Studies, Lincoln had his textbooks for the big test to study the subjects he was told that were going to be on the test. As the day was winding down close to 1pm, he felt someone looking at him. He turned his head to see Damien staring at him with hate in his eyes.

"Alright class, now since it's gonna be a 4 day week starting tomorrow and you completed work on time, you may have Thursday version of Fun Friday. But please keep it school appropriate. I'll be outside of the room talking to Mr. Michaels, so use inside voices. Also there is no homework this today." Mrs. Morgan said as the rest of the students got out their smartphones and started chatting, while Lincoln decided to get a bit of notes down for his test. As he opened the book, he was hit in the head with a paper ball, probably to upset him.

He picked it up, looked at Damian who was smirking at him like he wanted a reaction out of him. Lincoln channeled his anger down to his fist and squished it with his young muscles showing and making a show for the others. The paper ball was now squished down twice the size, which didn't seem to faze Damien one bit. "You should be having fun instead of being a nerd and studying all the time." The blonde said as he was obviously getting Lincoln angry. "It's called _studying_ , something that someone like you will never get if you keep acting like a spoiled brat." Lincoln shot back as some students went 'ohh' or said nothing at all.

"You should kill yourself, because nerds never get anywhere with studying. You gotta at least look cool when studying; but you wearing _that_ never makes you look cool." Damien pointing towards Lincoln's clothing as the latter got up slowly, walked over to the blonde and got in his face with a stern look on his own. "If I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb your ego and jump off your IQ." Lincoln hissed as Damien sat there while everyone else stared at the scene like they were crazy criminals.

"Being cool has nothing to do with getting smart by studying. It's called being logical and having positive train of thought, because I wanna graduate 5th grade on time and I will, and I mean I will persevere towards it." Lincoln stated bravely as the bell rung for dismissal. As soon as everyone was getting ready to go, Lincoln got his books ready to go and texted Toll that he was on his way home. Just as he passed Damien's desk, the blonde grabbed his wrist and tried to squeeze, but he used his bad arm that was applied pressure on from Lincoln earlier. The white haired hacker yanked his hand back and did the unthinkable; he chopped Damien in the throat really hard. Not hard enough to injure him, but hard enough to send a message and daze him. "Quit while you're ahead and still breathing properly, Damien." Lincoln threatened before he walked out the door and put on a smile as he saw Dakota and walked with the Cherokee towards the bus, leaving Damien in the room to catch his breath violently while getting his backpack ready.

As Lincoln and Dakota were talking while on the way to the bus, both saw Bonnie waiting for the white haired 11-year-old by their bus, so Dakota made like a tree and left to get on his bus. "Hey Bonnie. You ready to head home?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie nodded without even looking at him. Lincoln was confused at her expression, he had never seen Bonnie like this ever. The two made it onto the bus and sat down together, but not before the redhead decided to break the ice. "Can I ask you something?" She asked as Lincoln looked at her and made a sound of approval.

"Do you…love me?" Bonnie asked straight forward as Lincoln looked at her and blushed with surprise. "How…did you find out?" Lincoln asked as he now remembered the incident with Damien; he must've said it a bit too loud for the blonde to spread around. "Did…Damien spread the truth? Because I swear I'll-" Lincoln was cut off by Bonnie's lips pressed onto his with her head tilted slightly and her hands on his neck, holding it in place. He was completely shocked that Bonnie; the girl he loved for a week now was kissing him! How can he complain, it was awesome feeling a southern girls lips on his. He closed his eyes and placed his hands in her lap; being careful not to overdo anything in the process. They kissed for god knows how long; they didn't care how long they were in the moment for, they were loving this moment.

Mr. Rogers was driving the bus along until he saw a roadblock coming up; he had no choice but to stop now. As he stopped the bus at the roadblock for which it looked like they wouldn't be going anywhere for a short while, so he decided strike up a conversation with the two 11-year-olds on his bus. "So you two, how was-" Mr. Rogers started as he was in shocked to see Lincoln and Bonnie kissing. It wasn't a surprise; he had seen many kids kiss and commit hanky panky on his bus, but they were a bit older. He didn't mind this whatsoever; in fact, he had a little plan to lighten the mood for them. He decided to put on a song that'll set the mood straight for this type of situation. As he slipped a CD in, it began to play Bruno Mars.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday _

_Yeah, I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, do I look okay  
I say_

Lincoln and Bonnie heard the music playing and saw Mr. Rogers smiling like a madman. They both blushed and decided to just go with the song; even though they were a bit peeved at Mr. Rogers for doing this.

 _When I see your face  
There is not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, hey_

 _Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know  
You know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay,  
You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face  
There is not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Lincoln and Bonnie kept kissing each other's cheeks and lips throughout the song. Maybe Mr. Rogers made a good choice by turning on the music. They pulled away to breathe; they definitely needed a break, otherwise they'd go right back to kissing each other like crazy.

"I love you Bonnie Duncan. I've loved you since the day I met you and it grew when you kissed me on the cheek that day." Lincoln said as Bonnie started to tear up of happiness. "Oh Lincoln, I love you too! You're such a cute boy, with your beautiful snow white colored hair, your soft tone voice and similarities that are the same to mine." Bonnie said while she kissed Lincoln again, pulling him into a soft hug too.

"But seriously, did Damien spread it around?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie kept blushing a bright red while giggling. "No silly. I heard you confess when you had Damien in a hold on the floor earlier. I was hiding by the girls' bathroom when you said it." The redhead said as Lincoln felt a sign of relief in his body. "So are we dating now?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie fixed the white haired 11-year-old's hairdo by his ear. "Yes we are." She responded while she placed her head into his chest.

The two stayed in a cuddling position until Mr. Rogers was through traffic and getting close to Lincoln's house. The man thought it was sweet to see young love under 13, it was cute. He had grandchildren, so he understood it when he saw Lincoln and Bonnie kissing. As he pulled onto Lincoln's street, he called out to him. "Lincoln Loud, you're almost home!" He called out to the 11-year-old as he got his backpack ready. "So I'll call you later on Skype?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie hugged him and nuzzled her face into his neck; licking it lightly, surprising Lincoln. "Yes. I love you so much Lincoln." Bonnie responded as they kissed one more time on the lips before the bus came to a stop. "See ya on Skype." Lincoln said once more as Bonnie blew a kiss towards him and caught it like the old cartoons.

He got off and headed inside while listening to the bus departing his neighborhood. He walked in the door and set his backpack down when he heard party kazoos go off. "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Lincoln!" All the Expendables cheered as Lincoln was more surprised than ever. Toll came up and got down to Lincoln's level; he put on a caring face and spoke calmly. "You didn't think all of the guys would forget, did you?" Toll asked as Lincoln just ran towards him and hugged him while crying tears of joy.

All the guys thought they would give the two a moment while grabbing a beer or whiskey. "It's alright, no need to cry any longer kid. Do you wanna open your presents now or later?" The man asked as Lincoln wiped his eyes clear the best he could and smiled. "Later around dinner would be fine. I wanna get some more Social Studies notes down for the big test next week." Lincoln said as the man nodded while ruffling his hair and went to join the guys for a drink.

Lincoln went to his room and hopped into studying. He had a notebook out and copied down important notes and mostly everything that had to do with each part in the subjects he was told to study. "Hey guys, sorry about earlier at school with Damien. That kid is such a jerk, thank god I put him in his place. But I'm mostly happy about getting the topics to study and my newfound relationship with my girlfriend; Bonnie Duncan." Lincoln whispered to the audience as he then got back to work.

Meanwhile at the Duncan Residence, Bonnie had got off the bus and was now in her house about to take her white converse off when her mother stopped her. "Don't take your shoes off! We gotta go over to Lincoln's house to celebrate his party. That is if you don't want to go." Mrs. Duncan said with an evil smirk on her face, which her daughter noticed. "As if! Let's go mom!" Bonnie said as the woman chuckled and called to her oldest daughter, who was upstairs "Brooke, me and Bonnie are going over to celebrate Lincoln's birthday at Josh's house. Care to join?" The southern matriarch asked as the eldest sister smiled and came out with her shoes on. "I'm not gonna miss this moment with the little squirt and her little man." Brooke said as she got a death glare from her little sister.

As the girls got in the car and made their way over to Lincoln's house, Bonnie didn't know how she was going to break the ice to her mother and older sister about her new relationship with Lincoln. They were just down the street when she decided to wait until later that evening to tell them.

"Alright Brooke, can you please try not to meddle into your sisters business, okay?" The southern woman asked as she got a funny but betrayed on her eldest daughters face. "Fine mom, but don't expect me to stop when we get home. Right squirt?" Brooke responded while looking back at her younger sister, who was giving her the 'you're _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight' look.

They pulled up to Toll's house and made their way to the door, when they saw Gunner smoking a cigarette. "Holy shit that guy is fucking hu-OW OW! Mom quit pulling my ear!" Brooke hissed as the matriarch whispered something the Bonnie couldn't make out. "Excuse me, do you know where Joshua is?" Mrs. Duncan asked as Gunner lifted his brow to the name. "The bald man with the cauliflower ear and damaged nose." She further explained before Toll walked out and saw that the Duncan family was here, minus the patriarch due to work.

"Hey Lindsey, how's life." The demolitions expert said as Mrs. Duncan shrugged in a good positive term while smiling. "This is my oldest daughter, Brooke. Sweetie, this is Joshua Road, he is one of Lincoln's primary caretaker's." The matriarch introduced the man to her eldest daughter as they shook hands. "Anyway, Lincoln's studying for the big test in his room, so if you wanna hang with him Bonnie, you can go do that." Toll said as she went to go see Lincoln. "Your name is Joshua? You have got some explaining to do later." Gunner said to Toll as he paid no mind.

She went inside and saw the other big men; she was a bit surprised to see the muscles on them, but she didn't think too much of them. "Excuse me, do you know which room is Lincoln's?" She asked as Lee came up and pointed in the right direction. "First door closest to the front door 'ere." The Englishman said in his sharp accent, which Bonnie knew because she had a friend who was from Shirebrook England to be exact; it matched Lee's for Christ sake.

"You're from Shirebrook England, aren't you?" Bonnie asked as Lee was shocked to see that an 11-year-old could know where the English accent was from.

"Yeah, I am. That's impressive that you knew my accent." Bonnie took the compliment greatly. She then went to see Lincoln in his room, which she was greatly excited for; it meant she could kiss him and cuddle with him without no one bothering them for a bit.

As she opened the door, she made her way into the room and then saw him sitting at his desk studying. "Hey you." She cooed as she saw him turn around and smile softly. "Hey Bonnie. What're you doing in here? I thought you'd be chilling out there with everyone else." Lincoln asked as his girlfriend put on a fake hurtful face. "I thought you'd wanna hang with your girlfriend you big meanie." She pouted in a funny way as her boyfriend chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're in here actually. I got so much notes done I think I need a break; would you rather play Xbox One or just cuddle and kiss?" Lincoln asked while leaving trails of kisses around Bonnie's cheeks and neck. Her soft moans could only be heard by her boyfriend and no one else.

"Xbox sounds fine for now, but later we are so snuggling together." Bonnie said sweetly against her boyfriend's chest.

The two played Call of Duty together for a good 2 hours and they had a good time laughing and maybe raged a little, then Toll came in to tell them about dinner. "Hey you two, we're gonna be getting dinner made soon and Lincoln is gonna open his presents." The man said as the two nodded to the info and went back to playing Xbox. In the kitchen, Gunner was making the pizzas and the wings while Caesar helped; it sure was a lot of food, but they didn't care, it just meant more leftovers for Toll Road and Lincoln.

While the guys made sure everything was perfect; Tool wanted to check in on Lincoln, just for the hell of it. As he walked in, he sure did walk in on something interesting. Lincoln and Bonnie kissing, and they didn't even see the man standing there with his brows cocked.

"So what's this I see?" Tool chuckled as the two lovebirds separated and tried to explain. The liaison held his hand up for them to calm down; it was surprising at first, but he knew at some point they were gonna get together. "I didn't see anything nor hear anything, okay." Tool said as Lincoln felt relieved from it.

The crazy haired man left the room leaving Bonnie to question Lincoln about the man. "What was with him?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. The hacker was very nervous for some reason; what if Bonnie found out about the money he kept in the back of the clear dresser tub he had for his clothes since Toll felt he didn't need to spend a fortune on dressers and other furniture.

"Lincoln, we're about to start eating dinner." Came an Asian voice; which it was Yang. He was wearing a simple beige button down shirt with black pants for some apparent reason. "Okay Yang, we'll be there in a minute." Lincoln responded to the Asian.

Bonnie was surprised to see Lincoln had another caretaker who was an Asian. "Who was he? Do you have multiple caretakers?" She asked as Lincoln nodded with pride. "Yep, there's Toll Road, Lee, Hale Caesar, Gunner Jensen, Yin Yang, Barney Ross and Tool." Lincoln explained as Bonnie looked confused to the nicknames some of the men had, but she didn't wanna be rude.

"Why don't we get some dinner and we'll discuss it later." Lincoln said as he pecked her lips once more, making her happy once more. The made it out to the table where Toll had an extension on it where it could seat multiple people for meals; like Thanksgiving. The two 11-year-olds immediately smelled the food and almost instantly ran over each other getting to the table so they could chow down.

The table was filled with pizza, wings, salad, bread sticks and all types of beverages. Everyone ate with such happiness and joy, it felt like they were all family, it felt good and kind of bad inside of Lincoln. He decided to push it all away when he remembered all the bad stuff his sisters did to him; but he couldn't be mad at his mother or Lily. He felt like he needed to apologize to her and his father later when Bonnie and her family left.

It took a while of laughter, chatting and just plain fun at the table for everyone to eat their food and finish before they got to Lincoln's cake. It was a big Sponge Cake recipe Yang made; it was a _very big_ batch indeed. They began to clear the table of dirty dishes and whatnot so they could have cake and sing happy birthday to Lincoln as well.

Lincoln and Bonnie washed their plates in the sink while Toll studied their behavior. He knew something was up; he just couldn't put his ear on it. "Alright everyone let's sing happy birthday to Lincoln!" Toll announced while everyone gathered around as Yang lit the candles and placed in front of the hacker. Lincoln was happy to have a good birthday; but it was with his adult co-workers/friends and his girlfriend as well; everyone then began to sing.

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

 _Happy Birthday to Lincoln!_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

Everyone cheered as Lincoln blew out the candles, then Barney cut the cake; ready for everyone to have a slice. Lincoln had never had sponge cake before; but it was his special day, so it could never hurt to try new things. Everyone ate cake happily and even commented on how good it was to Yang, it meant a lot to the Asian since he works harder than the rest of the guys when on operations.

Lincoln and Bonnie were sitting on the couch eating their cake since they wanted to get away for a moment from the table. "I'm so excited for when we go to play Airsoft when you get back from Europe, Lincoln." The redhead stated as Lincoln put his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers. "No way. I knew you guys were dating. Why didn't you tell mom and me before?" Said a voice which Bonnie knew; it was her older sister, Brooke. The older Duncan sister walked in front of them and popped a squat while smiling. "It just happened when we were on the bus home, Brooke. I'll tell mom and dad later, not _you_. If you do, then I'll put itching powder in your bra and panties." Bonnie spat as Lincoln was surprised to hear such a threat. "Alright fine, I'll let you tell them. But congrats on getting a boyfriend, squirt." Brooke commented as she kissed her younger sister on the forehead.

Brooke went to get another slice of cake, leaving the two lovebirds to forget what happened. "Don't mind her, she'll do that from time to time." Bonnie explained as Lincoln gave her a weak smile that said 'it's okay, I dealt with that too'. "Lincoln, do you wanna open your presents now?" Lee asked as Lincoln took notice and nodded. Every Expendable brought their present they got Lincoln over to him, minus Tool since he gave the hacker his earlier in the morning. Lee had gotten Lincoln a waterproof case for his phone, Gunner got him some Tommy Bahama swim trunks that had some sort of tropical plant as the design, Caesar got him some US Geography Posters and Yang got him some Chinese Memorabilia such as Baoding Balls and Buddha Statues to place on his desk. Barney and Toll exchanged looks and nodded, knowing what they needed to do now; it was Barney's turn to give Lincoln his present now.

"Alright kid, I have yours now, just follow me and cover your eyes." Barney said as Lincoln raised an eyebrow to his words; he just went with it and covered his eyes and let Toll lead him to the garage. They had opened it earlier so they could get air in while they prepared to put the bike together while Lincoln was at school. As they opened the door leading to the garage, Bonnie, her sister and her mother shocked to see Lincoln's present as Barney and Toll counted down.

"3…2…1 open your eyes!" Barney said and Toll quickly removed his hands while Lincoln did so and quickly gasped at his brand new mini bike. "This…is for me?" Lincoln asked as if he was the only boy in the world, while Toll got on one knee while placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding. "It's all yours. Go ahead and try it out." Toll said as Lincoln went to try it out while addressing Mrs. Duncan. "We decided to go all out for his party." He explained as Mrs. Duncan had on a face that already said 'I can see that'. As Lincoln got on his bike to try it out, Tool helped him start it up and made sure everything was there and working properly. It sounded beautiful; nice noise to it as well, and not too choppy as well. "Take it for a test drive kiddo. See how it runs; we put upgraded parts in it so you can around 46 miles per hour." Caesar commented as Lincoln smiled and began to pull out of the driveway and onto the street.

Lincoln drove as fast as he could from one side of the street to the other and with excellent timing as well. Everyone was impressed to see how fast the bike went; and only for a beginners bike as well. Lincoln brought the bike back to the garage with his hair messed up from the wind and having adrenaline coursing through his body, it felt amazing! "That was amazing." Lincoln said plainly as he just had a smile on face. "Well I hate to break this moment, but we need to leave now, I need to get home and finish some papers from work." Mrs. Duncan said sadly as Bonnie had a hurtful look on her face; she was having a good time with Lincoln and she didn't wanna leave. But she had to listen to her mother so she didn't upset the southern woman; she had seen her mother mad before…and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Okay mom. I'll call you on Skype later, Lincoln." Bonnie said as she hugged him and left with her mother and sister. "See ya later." The hacker said softly as he put the bike up for the night while everyone left, leaving Toll and Lincoln to clean up the cake and party decorations.

 **An Hour Later**

After cleaning up the party stuff, Lincoln and Toll dropped on the couch and both had their tank tops on, plus they were sweating like pigs under a broiler. The trash had been taken out, the leftover cake had been put in the garage fridge and the dishes were done. "Anything else you wanna do before we stay here officially for the night?" Toll asked as Lincoln was meaning to ask him something he'd been wanting to get for a while. "Can we go to the electronics store? I wanted to pick up a camera with my money." Lincoln said as the man couldn't argue with that. "All right, let's hit the shower and we'll be good to go." Toll said as Lincoln smelled himself and almost gagged.

The two took a nice refreshing shower and got dressed again so they could hit the electronics store. Lincoln grabbed about $2000 from his stash and met the demolitions expert in the car. Best Buy was the store Toll Road bought his TV at was near Elmwood Shopping Center; it was the one he would always to and just look around or either get new electronics at. It was close to 6pm when they got on the road to hit up Best Buy; so it was going to be a nice drive there.

The drive was quiet and the colors outside married nice with the weather as well; all clear and not a cloud in the sky, just dusk colors. Toll Road had been living here for 6 years ever since moving from Washington State. He didn't mind it whatsoever; of course leaving family behind was a bitch, be he would always go back and celebrate birthdays and important holidays with them too.

Toll had pulled the car into the lot and parked it. He saw Lincoln was asleep too; he didn't know why he slept during car rides, it really was a shocker to him. "Lincoln, we're here." Toll said softly as he shook the hacker awake. As soon as he opened his eyes, he looked at the man, who was smiling. They got out and went in to see the different variety of cameras. Lincoln and Toll went to the cameras and saw many leading from different sizes and for different purposes; action packed cameras to DSLR to camcorders. "Hi, welcome to Best Buy, how can I help you today?" A young woman around her early 20's asked Toll as he and Lincoln approached the counter where the cameras were on. "I'm looking for two types of cameras. I need a good DSLR for good pictures and a camcorder." Lincoln explained as the young employee smiled and started explaining which one would be good for each thing he would use it for.

She showed him the Canon T6i and how it was good for taking nice pictures in different places, then she showed him the Canon Vixia Hf G30 and how the audio was super good for the types of video he would record it for. "I'll take both of them, but could I get both of the accessory kits please?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out his money. The employee was a bit shocked but nodded anyway and began to get the cameras ready to ring up at the register. She brought up the total to around $1850, so Lincoln gave Toll the money as payment while the man paid with his credit card.

After she rung Lincoln up and put his new cameras in bag, they were out the door. "Thanks Toll. I appreciate it." Lincoln said as they got in the car, ready to head home. Toll just looked at him and smiled as if he said 'no problem'. The car ride was amazing back, Lincoln got 2 new cameras as his birthday present to himself while spending the day with the Expendables and his girlfriend. Could life get any better?

Toll pulled the car in and parked it for the night. Before Toll Road and Lincoln were about to head inside, they saw two boxes on the ground in front of the door. Raising an eyebrow, the man picked them up and looked for who they were sent for. Toll Road was shocked to see that both of the boxes had Lincoln's name on them; he didn't expect the hacker to get any mail. But who could send him mail, which was the real question?

"It's for you; both of them are." He said while handing Lincoln the packages as he carried the cameras as well. They went to the table and began to open the unknown packages; when they found out what was inside, they were shocked. In the first box was a gaming laptop that looked like it cost a couple thousand dollars, and in the second package was a full metal Airsoft GRY AR-15. Lincoln was shocked to see these items were shipped to him; then a letter that was taped to the box of the airsoft rifle that was to him.

"What's it say?" Toll Road asked as Lincoln opened the letter and began to read. "Dear Lincoln, Happy 12th Birthday. I hope you spend it well with those crazy mutts as well as with your friends at school. Best wishes, Church." Lincoln finished reading as Toll shook his head to the 'crazy mutts' part. "We'll get these set up tomorrow, I'm tired as hell from today." The man said as Lincoln took his stuff to his room for the night, leaving Toll Road to get ready for bed in a while.

Lincoln put all the camera stuff on the bed and got in his jumpsuit scenario, ready to call his mom and Ronnie Anne. He felt bad for yelling at his mom; but he was so mad that day it needed to be done. He closed the curtain and made sure everything looked like the scenario; which it did. He clicked call on his mother's Skype account and waited, he was ready to apologize like he meant it in all his life.

Then, the call picked up to show his mother sporting a relieved face. "Hi honey, h-happy birthday." Rita congratulated as Lincoln nodded slightly. "Thanks mom…look I'm very sorry from the bottom of my heart. I never meant to bring out the old stuff that happened in the past like that; I was so angry I couldn't hold it in anymore, plus holding it in would've made me do something drastic, but luckily I haven't done anything of the sort." Lincoln confessed as Rita was surprised to hear her 12 year old son apologize for what he had done days prior; even though he was right, he still felt like he needed to get it out somehow.

"Honey, don't be sorry, we deserved the whole rant. I mean you did use a tiny bit of sailor language, but luckily you didn't use any bigger words in front of Lily. So what did you do today?" The matriarch asked as Lincoln simply came up with a basic lie; he hated doing this, but it was all part of being Expendable.

"I got a job cleaning and mopping the cells and corridors yesterday and spent the day cleaning some inmate's cell since he was extracted and threw all types of things I don't wanna imagine right now." Lincoln said as his mother began to hear the tone in his voice change as he looked like he was gonna lose his lunch. "Plus, I'm going to school in the corridor across the yard from our cell blocks. So I can at least finish school while in jail." Lincoln said as his mother blew a big sigh of relief.

The two talked for a while before Lincoln had to get ready for bed soon; plus he needed to call Ronnie Anne and talk to her. "I need to go for the night, but before I do, could you let dad and the girls know I'm very sorry as well." Lincoln said as Rita didn't know what to say about her husband; since he was acting like a complete ass at the moment and was staying at his sister's house. "Uh Lincoln, your father is acting like a complete baby at the moment; he said he wants you to call back and apologize like you never apologized before and mean it…so I kicked him out of the house until he learns to stop being the way he is. Plus the girls are still mad at you, but give them a week or two and try again then, okay?" Rita explained as Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing; his father didn't want to speak to him unless he apologized dearly.

"Okay mom. I'll call you when I can, I love you." Lincoln replied softly only loud enough for his mother to hear. She saw the sadness in his eyes and wanted to be with him; she was pissed at her husband for what he said, but she didn't want Lincoln to not have any contact with his father. "I love you too sweetie, call me back when you can." Rita said as they said goodbye and hung the call up. Lincoln wiped some tears away from his eyes and thought if a call from Ronnie Anne could soothe his nerves.

He clicked on her contact, pressed call and waited. Then, the call picked up and saw Ronnie Anne eating what looked like nachos in a bowl next to her. "¿están comiendo nachos?" Lincoln switched to Spanish, surprising the girl. "Si, how do you know Spanish, Lame-O?" She asked like it was obvious; they used to date, so Lincoln must've learned Spanish from being around her so long. "Me being around you and Bobby, Nie Nie." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne blushed a bit from her nickname being used.

"I hate you so much right now." She giggled as Lincoln looked smug, but not trying to be cocky. "Yeah I noticed that." Lincoln replied as he fixed his pant leg.

"Anyway, how's school and work?" The latina asked as Lincoln felt nervous bringing Bonnie into it; but Ronnie Anne could keep a secret, so what's the worst that could happen. "Work is good; we got another job by the same contractor and… _I'm dating now_." Lincoln stated while rushing the last part, which Ronnie Anne could make out perfectly.

"Sweet to both of them. Congrats." Lincoln was shocked to hear such a tone that Ronnie Anne had; he thought she would be mad. "Wow, I thought you would've been mad." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne's face lit up which confused Lincoln. "I forgot to say; Happy Birthday Lincoln. Hope you spent it well." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln felt grateful once again. "Thanks. Anyway, I need to go for the night. Goodnight Nie Nie." Lincoln chortled at the last part as Ronnie Anne's cheeks lit up again.

"Night, dork." She chuckled as they ended the call. Lincoln decided to call it a night and switch off his laptop so he could hit the sack. He placed his new cameras on the desk, slipped on his compression nightwear and got under the covers. The Romanian recon was tomorrow; so he had to be alert for it when he, Lee and Barney went to discuss what was going down and survey the target. But for now, sleep was his priority, and with that…he fell asleep in no time.

 **2 Am in New Orleans**

Lincoln dreamt of seeing his family again 10 years later; but they didn't greet him as he wanted to be greeted. They tossed him out of the house and never wanted to see him again.

" _How come you don't wanna see me?! It's been 10 goddamn years; I just want to see my family again and you're all treating me like I'm a murderer!" 21 year old Lincoln screamed as his family shot death glares at him; especially Lily. "Because you might've killed some people on the inside Stinkcoln. We don't want a killer in our house." 23 year old Lynn Jr. said as Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing; his sister was treating him as if she found out his real employment._

" _We, like, don't want a bad brother here, Lincoln." 26 year old Leni said while brushing her hair. "We can't have someone like you disgracing the family name, sorry but not sorry, ex-son." Lynn Sr. hissed as Lincoln felt like everyone grew around him and towered over him; taking all the air from his body in the process. It felt like every ounce of air was sucked from his body and just thrown away as his parents towered over him; Lincoln had a hard life and he just wanted to reconcile with his loved ones._

 _His family began to walk away from Lincoln; leaving him all alone. "No…please…d-don't go!" Lincoln forced a scream out of his body as he began to reach out for his family; but to no avail, they just kept walking._

" _NOOOOOO!" Lincoln screamed as he was left in a dark abyss._

"NO!" The hacker shot up whimpering as Toll ran in with a custom Beretta M9 in one hand and a small flashlight in his other hand, wondering what's going on.

"Hey you okay?" Toll said as he only saw Lincoln in the room, crying on his bed as he took a seat next to him. "I…had a bad dream about me going back in 10 years, my family saying I was killer and that they didn't want anything to do with me." Lincoln said as he broke down in tears; the demolitions expert just got comfortable on the bed by getting under the covers on the opposite side and pulled Lincoln into a gentle hug for him to let all his emotions out.

It took Lincoln a good half an hour to let his emotions out while Toll comforting him as he did so. Toll didn't have much of a father figure when he was a child and his mother knew so, now was the perfect chance to show his mother he could be a good caretaker. Lincoln felt an arm wrap around him to make him feel secure; so he just went with it and accepted Toll Road's warmth. The two fell asleep next to each other as Lincoln's tears were dried up and he felt much better.

It was almost 4 hours later when Lincoln awoke with the sunlight just peeking through the window. Lincoln tried to move out of the man's bear hug as gently as he could without waking the man. However, a groan was heard from the man, nothing bad though. "Hmm...I'm awake, Lincoln." He said as he got up from bed and went to take a shower to start the day. Just then, Toll's phone began to ring before he got in the shower. Angry that he was interrupted, he went to retrieve his phone so he could answer the damn thing.

"Hello?" Toll said angrily as the voice on the other side didn't like the tone.

" _What's got your balls in a vice grip?_ " It was Barney's voice, of course. "What's up Barney? I was just about to jump in the shower when you called." Toll replied as the leader knocked on _his_ front door. "You're a dick. Lincoln, can you get the door?!" The serious faced man hollered as he closed the bathroom door to put his clothes back on.

Lincoln was still in his nightwear when he answered the front door. Barney was standing there with a bag of McDonald's; how did he know it was Lincoln's weakness for the morning? "You want some breakfast while we discuss the target?" The leader asked as Lincoln nodded and let him in.

Barney filled Lincoln in on the target's description and what they would be carrying; weapons, equipment, etc. He let Lincoln get a good look at the target photo while Barney ate his hash brown. The task was simple, maybe a little too simple; find the target, interrogate him, get his teams location and kill them with the other Expendables.

"So when do we leave for recon?" Lincoln asked as he took a bit of breakfast sandwich. "We gotta pick up Lee in about 5 minutes and head to the warehouse. So finish your breakfast, get dressed, grab your laptop with charger and get ready to go." Barney said as he finished one sandwich already while Lincoln was almost done with his second one.

After the two were done, Lincoln got his stuff ready and met the leader in his truck. Barney was in his truck checking his phone when he saw Lincoln coming, so he immediately opened the door. "Ready to go?" Barney asked as Lincoln nodded. The hacker was dressed in simple button down light blue shirt, his usual jeans and black converse; perfect clothing for Romania.

"This is for you also. I picked it up since you need a watch to always wear; no matter the cost." Barney said as he passed the small box to Lincoln. The hacker eyed the watch; it was a Graf Zeppelin Dual Time 7640-1 watch which was silver and had a leather strap. It felt nice around his wrist as Barney helped him put it on.

"Now let's head to Lee's." Barney said as he started the truck and was off to get the Brit. It was a good drive downtown in the early morning, and the air still felt cool across Barney and Lincoln's skin. Lee had been living in a small apartment for about a couple years, it wasn't nothing special, especially with the money Barney was paying him.

They had made it to Lee's place and went to his room. The walk up the stairs was a lot of bullshit for the 58 year old veteran. The two made it to Lee's room and knocked; obviously he was still going to be asleep. Then the door swung open to the Englishman; who was still in his briefs and tank top and…was that a hickey covered by some lipstick on his neck?

"You are such a cantankerous bastard, you know that. I was with a girl and she had her legs-" Lee was cut off when Barney coughed on purpose and pointed to Lincoln, who was giving him a 'seriously, right now' look.

"Let me get dressed and we can go." The knife specialist said as he let the two in, went to change and told his lady friend he had to go to work. After a few moments, Lee came out in a black t-shirt and brown cargo pants with boots on. "I'm good to go. Let's get to the warehouse so we can head to Romania." The brit said as the trio headed downstairs to the truck.

The 3 Expendables were in the truck and on the way to the warehouse where the plane was at. It had helped the gang in so many predicaments back in the past. On the drive there, Lee had fallen asleep since he had fucked his lady friend until 2 am and the no strings attached one timers fell asleep due to exhaustion. In Barney's eyes, he could see Lincoln leading or at least being 2nd in command of the Expendables if he chose to stay in 10 years, that is if he retires by then.

They had made it to the airfield and were ready to go. Barney had gotten the routine all set up; they would be going as a family on a sightseeing trip. It was easy, planned and well thought of. The 3 boarded the plane and Barney got it ready to go; it sounded like it could use some maintenance from all the coughing and spluttering it was doing.

The plane ran down the runway and was in the sky before Lincoln knew it. "Hey Lincoln, it's going to be about a 10 to 12 hour ride there, so you might as well get some rest." Barney called out as Lincoln got one of the blankets the plane had in a container near the cockpit so he could get some sleep.

 **Hours Later**

Lee had been flying for 5 to 6 hours since Barney flew the same amount. They were close to Romania now, so the Englishman knew he needed to wake both of the Expendables. "Oi, you two! Wake up, we're 'ere!" Lee announced sharply as Barney and Lincoln woke up while wiping their eyes. They took a glance at where they were landing and already knew it going to be smooth sailing. They were landing in Brasov, near Bran because it resembled the home of Dracula.

"Wow, I bet my sister Lucy would love to come to Brasov and see the sights." Lincoln said as he admired how beautiful Romania was. Lee brought the plane down on the runway on an old abandoned clear space of land, where there was a man waiting there for them by a black SUV.

"It looks like Bonaparte sent us a contact to show us to our hotel." Barney said as the trio got off the plane to meet the contact. "You must be a friend of Bonaparte. I'll be taking you to your hotel." The woman spoke with French accent as Barney, Lee and Lincoln got in the SUV with the woman.

While they drove to the hotel, Lincoln looked out of the window and saw many beautiful sights. "I forgot to tell you that Bonaparte is paying for your hotel fees while you're here, just thought I'd let you know." The French woman explained to Barney as he smiled and nodded.

She had brought them to the Kronwell Hotel; it had gotten many good reviews and was the second most recommended hotels in Romania. The French woman also pointed to the back of the car where 3 bags were at. "There marked with your names. Plus they are filled with clothes, bathroom essentials and some special op gear. Give this paper to the clerk and he'll point you to your luxury suite." She explained as Barney, Lee and Lincoln took their marked bags and with the papers, headed inside.

As the 3 entered, Lincoln was stunned on how modern the hotel was; maybe a bit too modern you might say because every square inch was modern, modern and did was modern mentioned? Barney walked up to the front desk and handed the clerk the paper, which the clerk was surprised to see the whole family scheme. "Follow me please." The young clerk said as he led the trio to their luxury.

The young clerk didn't see through the plan; he thought it was a legit plan that the 3 Expendables were a family. After they were on the second floor, he led them to a luxury suit they had for some apparent reason on the floor above the lobby. After he opened the door, the young man handed Barney the room keys and wished them a good stay in their hotel. Lincoln was astounded by the room; it had so much room for small activities and looked like it could fit 4 to 5 people in it.

"Lincoln take these binoculars and go watch the window for our target while we get unpacked." Barney said as he took them and went to the window to watch for Jose Delgado as the two men began unzipping their bags. Lincoln watched the entrance to the hotel and found nothing so far; he looked and looked for either the scar he saw on the man's face from the photo or his dirty brown hair and face. But what Lincoln saw alerted the men; it did so indeed enough for them to drop what they were doing.

"Barney, didn't Delgado have a golden tooth?" Lincoln asked with a nervous tone as Barney shuffled over to Lincoln. "Yeah he did, why?" Barney asked as he took the binoculars from the hacker to see for himself. "Well, he's apparently going to be in the same hotel as us." Lincoln pointed down towards the Spanish man with his gold tooth shining in the dusk light towards the hacker in the room; which was how he found him.

"Well, let's find out where he's going after he gets checked in." Lee said as Barney and Lincoln nodded to the info. The 3 got into better clothing that were in the packed bags and began to strategize on what to do.

 **A/N: That's a wrap!**

 **Songs used were: Mambo Italiano by Dean Martin and Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

 **I used Google Translate for Dakota and Bonnie's parts, so don't hurt me! LOL**

 **I also wanted to change up the hotel info; I got it from TripAdvisor, so no negativity.**

 **Also, find the references I used and…you wanted a love scene so you got one! :D**

 **I own nothing except Bonnie. Go Lincoln X Bonnie! XD**

 **I shall see you guys in the next chapter …ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	17. Payday, New Truth and Big Test

**A/N: Hey you guys, I'm back!**

 **Now I noticed the minor errors with spelling and grammar; I'll try to spend about 10 minutes studying and proofreading the chapter before updating the story.**

 **I want to thank you all for the positive support this story has been getting, maybe a little bit of criticism in this; and that's ok, I needed it!**

 **So here we are with part 2 of the Romania Op, so please enjoy!**

 **I also need to address the Guest, once again: I don't know if I'll make a sequel or not, it depends how I end the story when the time comes, if people want to see a sequel and whatnot. This also contains some smut, read on to figure out who….don't be rude either! (No offense)**

 **So, I shall not keep you waiting any longer; I don't own Loud House nor The Expendables, they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **And I shall see you guys…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln, Barney and Lee were dressed up in their clothes that Bonaparte had left them; Lincoln was wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt and black running shoes. Barney had a black and red polo shirt on that had a pocket on the front, blue jeans and his usual boots while Lee was wearing a basic white tank top, blue flannel, black jeans with his boots on.

They made it downstairs to the lobby and broke into two groups; Lincoln went with Lee to the couches where the entrance was and Barney surveyed the bar where Delgado was close to. The Expendables all had radios and earpieces in so they could communicate with each other.

"You got a good shot of him, old man?" Lee asked through the radio as he heard a growl from the leader. "Yeah I do, infant." Barney shot back through as the Englishman was about to retaliate when Lincoln punched him in the ribs; obviously telling him to focus on the job.

Then, Delgado was heard talking on his phone to an unknown source; it sounded serious. "Do we have everything we need?" He asked in his Spanish accent as he heard the voice on the other side reply. "Good, we'll hit it as soon as we can." He said as he closed his phone and walked away. Barney knew it'd be a good idea to grab him when he was heading to his room; but Lincoln would need to hack into the hotel's camera feed so they wouldn't get kicked out or get the Romanian Police involved.

"We'll grab him when he heads to his room. Lincoln, I want you to hack into the hotel's camera feed and block the camera that is pointing to our room so we can cover our tracks, we only need about 30 seconds." Lee and Lincoln heard Barney's instructions over the radio. Lee handed the hacker the key to their room and watched him leave.

Lee and Barney nodded at each other and waited for Delgado to head the exact same way as Lincoln; luckily he didn't see the 11-year-old heading to the second floor. While Delgado was trying to get ladies at a bar, Lee and Barney were still thinking about what the main mission was about and why it was so easy.

Lincoln was in front of the room and was about to enter when he kept thinking of the mission. _Why is it so easy,_ Lincoln thought as he entered and went to get his laptop up and running. "Barney, I'm in the room waiting for your signal." Lincoln stated to the Englishman and the leader as he got his software ready; he was just a click away from seeing all the camera angles and the security network.

In the lobby, Lee and Barney were watching Delgado like 2 hawks watching their babies. He had about a couple whiskey and cokes, so maybe the alcohol would kick in quick enough for Delgado not to resist the takedown.

"Oi, he's heading back to his room." Lee announced to the leader as he looked over to see that Delgado was heading towards the elevators. "Let's go. Lincoln, be ready on my signal." Barney said as Lee followed him to the elevators so they could be there to take down. The leader and the knife specialist got on the second elevator and followed Delgado to the second floor. They made it to the second floor to see Delgado fumbling to get his room key into the slot; it gave Barney enough time to radio Lincoln so they could take him down without alerting hotel security. "Lincoln, blind the camera for about a minute so we can knockout Delgado and take him into our room for interrogation." Barney instructed Lincoln to block the camera as he saw the red light turn off on the device.

"You got one minute before they turn it back on for backup power." Lincoln replied as Barney and Lee moved in. Delgado didn't know what was going on until he was put in a sleeper hold by Lee and was choked unconscious before being moved into the room.

 **45 Minutes Later**

Barney and Lee dragged the drunk rival mercenary leader into their room; tied up and gagged. It was a new sight to for Lincoln to be seeing; a man tied up and gagged while leading to interrogation. Then, Delgado started to wake up and was in shock to be tied up and in a room he knew wasn't his. Lee punched the bastard across the face and was now angry.

"What do you have planned?" Lee asked angrily as he hissed at the Spanish man while removing the cloth from his mouth so he could speak. He just sat there until he mumbled something in his native tongue. The Englishman pulled out his blade and held it towards the man's jugular vein. "Speak… _up_!" Lee growled as the man looked at him and laughed a bit.

"No obtendrás nada de mí, hijo de perra europeo." Delgado spat in Spanish as Lee looked like he was going to beat this guy to a bloody pulp. Lincoln nudged for him to calm down and gave him a look as if he was saying 'I got this'.

"Por favor, hazlo fácil para ti. Todo lo que necesitamos es información suya." Lincoln replied in Spanish as the rival leader, Barney and Lee were shocked to see the hacker speaking the same language.

"Todo mi equipo y yo estamos buscando es el Monasterio de Comana. Hay cierta persona y algo que estamos buscando allí." Delgado explained as Lincoln was a bit surprised to hear that they weren't hear for taking out a rival team, but because they were looking for something.

"¿Quién y qué estás buscando en el monasterio?" Lincoln replied as the man urged him to come closer so he could whisper in the 11-year-old's ear. "Vlad el Empalador, Príncipe de Valaquia. Su corona vale 80 billones de dólares en moneda estadounidense, pero el doble que en pesos." Delgado explained as Lincoln didn't know what to say; he understood the priorities of being a mercenary, but it was going to get crazy for this job.

"I got the info. I'll be in the bathroom trying not to hyperventilate." Lincoln said as he made a run for the bathroom. "Kill him Lee." Barney ordered as Lee nodded with pleasure and put the Spanish leader in a hold by wrapping his strong arm around the man's neck and snapped it like it was nothing. Lee let his lifeless body drop down to the floor and went to go check on Lincoln. "Oi' Lincoln. How do you know Spanish?" Lee asked as Lincoln came out and sat on the bed.

"I used to date Ronnie Anne, a Latina. Plus my sister is dating her brother. So being around them helped me learn Spanish a lot." Lincoln explained as then remembered the job. "Delgado told me that he was here to find Vlad the Impaler's body and crown, so his crew could steal it; it's worth 80 billion dollars. So we need to find the crew before they head to the Comana Monastery." Lincoln brought up as Lee and Barney were absolutely gob smacked.

"This is gonna be big, I can tell you right now. Right Barney?" Lincoln asked as Barney only nodded. "We need the guys here as soon as possible. I'll go pick them up while you two contact Bonaparte and see what we have to do with Delgado's body." The leader explained as Lee and Lincoln took in the info. Barney hauled ass downstairs and went to catch a cab. Lee and Lincoln called Bonaparte on the disposable phone they had and began filling the man in on what happened.

"So kid, you managed to get the information out of one of the most ruthless mercenaries in Spain…just by speaking calm and asking nicely?" The merc asked as Lincoln gave a sound of approval with a cheeky smile on his face while Lee was impressed as well. "Well fuck me in the ass and call me Sally from the west; you managed to do something we couldn't. Good job, I'll make sure you guys get a little extra in your cut." Bonaparte sounded super impressed as he wrote down the info in his notepad.

As Lee and Lincoln were talking to Bonaparte, Barney was at the plane when he got out his phone to call Yang so he could update him. " _Hello?_ " The Asian asked as Barney got the plane started and was about to take off. "Yang, get all the gear together and the rest of the guys at the hanger when I call you." Barney said as the plane was roaring down the runway. " _Yeah, but Romania has a huge time difference, so we'll be waiting for about 10 to 12 hours._ " Yang explained as Barney groaned while turning the plane a bit.

"This is going to be the biggest op we've ever pulled; so please get everything ready." Barney ordered as he heard the Asian sigh and give in. " _Okay._ " Yang said as he hung up. Barney knew it was a bitch for the whole time differences when on jobs; but it was all part of being Expendable.

 **Hours Later in New Orleans**

Barney landed the plane on the runway leading to his hanger where he saw the rest of the guys waiting there outside. He made sure the plane was in a position to load up quickly and go again. "Hurry up guys, we gotta move quickly! Make sure you grab Lee's and my gear too!" Barney said as he helped with the crates of weapons, gear and other miscellaneous stuff they needed. "Yeah yeah whatever." Gunnar said; not in a good mood, but ready to rock and roll. "So who's our guy?" Caesar asked with interest as Barney got the plane ready to make another take off.

"It's gonna be Lincoln briefing us because he was able to translate what our target gave us." The leader said as he managed to start the plane quickly this time. The guys were surprised to hear that Lincoln was able to get the information out of the target; but it was time to go to work, so no fucking around. The plane was in the air in a matter of seconds after they loaded up and the guys were sitting down; loaded up and ready to get down and dirty.

Yang remembered what Barney had said to him earlier; it was the biggest op they would ever pull, so they needed to be ready and vigilant. "So what did Lincoln get out of our target?" Barney heard the Swede ask him as he sat down in Lee's chair; normally he wouldn't allow anyone to sit in his chair without his approval, but he wasn't here to say anything. "You know Lee would be pissed that you're sitting in his chair." Barney pointed out as if it was the only thing to start talking about. "Eh, I don't give a shit right now. What did Lincoln get out of the guy? Are you going to tell us at least what we're going after?" Gunner asked again as Barney groaned and put on auto pilot to turn to the others.

"Listen up! Lincoln was able to translate what this 'Jose Delgado' told him in Spanish. But let me tell you; the info was very big and is unlike any other operation we've ever been on." Barney announced to the others as they now were very interested in what they signed up for obviously in the first place.

The plane ride was surprisingly quick; according to Barney, because he stopped keeping track and didn't even pay attention to the time. Everyone checked their gear numerous times; it came in handy to check it over and over again so no one would get shot whilst in a gunfight.

They touched down hours later and the guys got were a bit tired due to jetlag; but they were used to it. It was 6pm when they reached Romania; they still had to find a place to set up their stuff. Lee and Lincoln were waiting in the little hanger when they saw the plane touch down. They had found a ton of stuff to do to occupy their time; Lee took Lincoln to get food for dinner the night before and today as well, Lincoln had to reschedule the airsoft meet up with Bonnie due to looking like they'd be in Europe a little longer.

"It's been almost 24 hours since you left Barney. We got rid of Delgado's body and Bonaparte gave us some known locations of where the rival team may be at." Lincoln said as he stretched his arms due to being in one spot. Barney checked his gear and got ready before addressing the others. "So we'll split up into groups and check those spots to see if they are there." Barney said as the others agreed to the plan.

"Before we do, Lincoln has to explain why and what these guys are after." Barney continued as he gave said hacker the signal to explain. "Well…these guys are looking for Vlad the Impaler; Prince of Wallachia and he was a horrible person during the 15th century. By that, I mean he impaled his victims while he ate a meal; by the meal being the victims themselves, hence why his name is 'Vlad The Impaler'. They are looking for his body and crown which is worth $80 Billion US Dollars or more." Lincoln finished explaining while showing the pictures he had on his computer. Toll Road, Yang, Caesar and Gunner were petrified by what they were going after. They had to kill these men, so they wouldn't walk off with Romanian History and make the biggest cash pile of all time.

"So…we have to keep these guys from walking off with a dead prince and crown worth billions?" Gunner asked as Lincoln nodded and pointed to a picture of the crown that the prince was wearing in the picture. "Of course they'll be on high alert so we gotta take extra precaution." Barney said as he began pointing the groups. "These are the places Lincoln and Lee wrote down from what Bonaparte told them where the crew might be at." The leader said as he read out the assignment. "Gunner and Yang, you two scout the Deane Pub, Caesar and Toll Road will check the Council Square while Lee and I will check Saint Nicholas Church. Lincoln, Bonaparte's French agent named 'Ines' is coming to watch over you with her two guards while we try to scout for these guys." Barney concluded as they heard a throat clear; it was the same French female agent who picked up Barney, Lee and Lincoln before. "Ines, is it?" The leader asked as the woman nodded and showed her credentials; which consisted of an Interpol badge. "I'll be glad to watch over this cute little one." Ines said as Lincoln blushed and kept his head down from the guys so they didn't see his tinted red cheeks. "Yeah, we need also good communication so we don't fuck up on this job." Toll Road said as Caesar gave him a concerning look.

"I swear on my life in Paris that I will watch over this child and do my work correctly." Ines said as she gave an oath like promise. The guys nodded and took the cars that were sent for them so they can get to their locations. All the guys left and it was quiet in the little abandoned hanger where Ines and Lincoln were left alone to prepare for what was to come.

It was 20 minutes later when Ines began to break the silence. "So, where do you come from?" Lincoln was surprised to hear the Interpol agent ask him a personal question. "Uh, I come from Royal Woods originally. But due to me messing with the government, I took an offer to get away from my troubles and work for them instead of going to juvie. So now I live in New Orleans, and to be honest…I love it there." Lincoln explained to the agent as she began fixing her brunette hair. "I bet it's beautiful there in New Orleans." Ines replied as she stretched her arms out wide; also making 2 missiles almost prepare for launch from her shirt, which made Lincoln stare and blush super deep.

He got ahold of himself and began contacting Barney. "Hey boss, you there yet?" He got a response almost immediately. " _Yeah, Lee and I just arrived and will be listening in for a group of men talking about the monastery. We'll contact you when we get something_." Barney replied through the radio as Ines looked on the hacker's computer and was impressed a 12 year old knew how to do something this advanced; but she knew it was none of her business.

 **With Gunner and Yang**

The Swede and Chinese mercs were at the Deane pub, ordered a beer and sat at the back table so no one knew what they were doing. "Do you think we can get these guys, Yang? This is Romanian History we're talking here that they could steal." The tall merc asked a said small Asian nodded firmly. "Yes I do. And to be clear, it's Transylvanian History. But I do agree…$80 Billion Dollars for a dead prince and his crown." Yang whispered as he drank his beer and listened for any conversations that had to do with the Comana Monastery.

They observed the crowd in the pub; nothing too particular at all. There was a man who looked to be watching lesbian porn on his phone, a cute blonde waitress who looked to be in her 20's serving beers and other alcohol while the rest of the pub had nothing suspicious in it. Then about 7 bulky men came in and sat started to find a seat at a table big enough for them to sit at.

Gunner and Yang eyed them and kept a close watch on the men as they scared some people out of the pub. "So, do we still go along with the plan since Jose is not here?" One man said with a thick German accent and shaggy hair. "Yes, I haven't heard from him in 24 hours. Something is wrong, but we still move on the Impaler job later." Another replied but with a Canadian accent and brown buzzed hair.

Both Gunner and Yang's eyes widened from the info. They had their guys in the bar with _them_ , so they needed to alert Lincoln and the guys so they wouldn't lose these guys; but if they did, they would be stationary outside the monastery. "Hey Lincoln, we found the crew. Let Barney and the other 3 know and tell them to meet us at the pub." Gunner said as Yang kept his eye on the crew, making sure not to attract attention.

" _Okay Gunner, it's gonna take me a minute, but I will. Make sure they don't leave._ " Lincoln replied on the radio. Yang and Gunner ordered another beer and waited for Barney to radio them.

15 minutes went by and the group of rival mercenaries were still drinking; looking more shitfaced by the minute. "Jeez these guys should be leaving soon, they've already had 3 shots of whiskey, 4 bottles of beer and even 2 White Russians." Yang said as he observed the table of bottles and shot glasses during the guys' drinking escapade.

" _Gunner, the guys and I are almost there. We should be there soon, so make sure they don't go anywhere and if they do, follow them!_ " Barney radioed the Swede as he made sure not to draw any attention to him or his Chinese comrade. It felt like ages, but finally, Barney and the rest walked in and made their way towards the two other Expendables. "So are those the guys there at the table closest to the door?" Barney asked the Chinese merc as he nodded.

"Yes, one sounds German and the other sounds Canadian, he had a strong accent though. But the others we haven't identified what their nationalities are either." Yang explained as Barney looked pleased enough. Just then the rival group began to leave the bar; which Barney and the guys weren't gonna let that happen. "Let's follow 'em Barney, you can't be that old just to let them get away." Lee said as he tried not to cackle from the insult while Barney waited until the men walked out the door so they could pursuit.

As soon as the door closed, the Expendables immediately got up and followed them. When they exited the pub, they saw the men heading towards the Nicolae Titulescu Park. "Why are they heading to the park? I'm pretty sure it would be closing." Toll Road said as all of comrades were as confused as he was.

"Hey Lincoln, do me a favor and see if this nearby park has a closing time." Caesar asked the hacker on the radio as he heard typing from the other side. " _The park is open 24 hours, Hale. I'm not sure what the heck these guys could be going there for. And I know it isn't for dropping flowers in the water or sightseeing, so something is up._ " Lincoln said as the guys tried not to snicker from the explanation. "Alright, thanks kid." Caesar replied as the guys went back to being serious now and continued following the rival mercs.

The followed the rival to a wooded part of the park when they stopped and saw the group entering what looked like an underground military bunker. A hatched was seen and it looked like the only way in or out. "How in the hell did they get a bunker under a park like this?" Lee asked as everyone else shrugged while he heard typing from Lincoln's end of the radio.

" _Apparently they did some underground work in the park and put a bunker back in the 1980's. So that's probably why there is a bunker like that in the park._ " Lincoln explained through the radio as everyone still looked puzzled. "It still doesn't explain why it's a military bunker. This is weird." Yang said as Barney turned towards them and cocked a brow.

"I'm with you guys on this as well. But I guess we might have to do the same old tactics on this op." Barney said as Lincoln got a plan all well-organized. " _I might have a plan, Barney. Instead of going all out with tactical gear, you guys will wear bulletproof suits that Ines has a tailor for and will order some for you guys, take some automatic pistols or an MP5 with suppressors on them and later on, take out the rival team before they strategize their Monastery plan. It's also a good idea so people don't think you're all soldiers trying to start war or something along that category._ " Lincoln explained as the guys were astounded by the details; Lincoln had come up with a good strategized plan in just a matter of minutes. It sounded risky as well, but the guys have taken risks all the time.

"I think I'm gonna have to go with Lincoln's plan, it sounds legit and no offense Barney, but yours just sounds too boring and old school." Lee said as the other men said the exact same thing. "Alright fine, we'll go with it this time." Barney replied to the knife specialist as they headed back to the old hanger where Ines and Lincoln were waiting.

It was something way different that Barney and the guys were used to, it may have been in public, but it needed to be done quickly, no matter the cost. When the boys returned, they saw either full black suit sets or very dark navy blue sets in wrapping on the tables with their names on them. "How did these…" Gunner was about to speak when Ines spoke before he finished.

"They had some in stock with your sizes, so I ordered them and they got here super quick. They _are_ right down the road." Ines explained as the guys inspected their suits, and they were impressed with the details of the well-made material that could stop a bullet. Lincoln had a good plan up his sleeve and he thought bulletproof suits would work.

As the boys tried on the suits, they were impressed with the way they fit and they didn't itch whatsoever either. "Now, like I said, all you guys have gotta take with you is duffel bag filled with a couple MP5's and some pistols. Hopefully we can take these guys down." Lincoln said as the guys nodded. "I'm hoping that we can take these guys down too. I don't feel comfortable breathing with these guys having a piece of world Transylvanian history." Barney said as the others fully agreed with him.

"When do we leave, Barney?" Gunner asked as he fixed his shoes while the leader lit up his cigar. "We'll be leaving in about 15 minutes." Barney replied while making sure the suit fit right on him; it was a habit he had, he wanted to make sure everything fit right.

"Alright! Let's go!" Barney called out as the guys had their duffel bags ready to go.

"I'll be right here waiting for your signal, Barney." Lincoln said as he sat in his chair waiting on any orders that his boss had for him. The guys made their way back to the park as the sun set to darkness. By the time they made it to the underground bunker, the light posts were on and fewer people were on the streets. "Alright, now let's get this done so we can get paid." Barney said as the guys were ready to go in balls deep.

They opened the bunker entrance slowly and entered. It was dark for a few minutes until they saw a couple lights leading into a room; it was very suspicious indeed that there was a bunker under a park in Romania. As they entered the room, they saw shadows leading into yet another room, then Gunner recognized the German accent he heard from the pub. "Now that we are loaded up, we can hit the road to the monastery and kick off the Impaler plan." The man said as Barney and the guys started spraying bullets. The chaos was real; very real to be exact. Guns blazing, hollering and violence kicking off more deadly than having a knife fight with Freddy Krueger in a Cutco Factory. Barney shot 2 of the men while Caesar and Toll Road got the other 2 with their guns, but the last two got away and ran towards the back exit they had. "Yang and Lee, go after those two and take them out!" Barney commanded as the two did as told and ran after the rivals. The Asian and the Englishman gave chase and found the two standing in a wide hall, trapped. "Let's make this a dirty fight and get it over with. You up for it, Yang?" Lee asked as the Asian whipped out some shurikens and nodded. The two rival mercs rushed Lee and Yang, but were immediately outmatched by their martial arts.

Lee kicked his opponent in the thigh super hard and punched him across the face several times before performing a roundhouse kick to his head, where finally his head smacked onto the floor, killing himself. Yang blocked his opponent's punches and stabbed him in the stomach, injuring him. Then the Asian grabbed a handful of the guy's hair and slammed his down on his knee, busting his nose. Lee then decided to finish Yang's job and shoot the guy in the head execution style. "I had it under control goddamnit." Yang said as he couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Yeah sure you did." Lee said as he playfully slapped the Asian's shoulder, and the two checked the deceased for confirmation. Barney and the others came up behind them to check on them since they had run off to catch the two, which of course they succeeded. "You guys got them?" Barney asked as Lee nodded while he fixed his collar on his suit. " _Uh guys, I don't mean to ruin the victory, but you got Romanian Police heading your way. They're a few streets away so you might wanna skedaddle, luckily there's no people in the park right now for some reason._ " Lincoln announced on the radio as the guys started to leave. "I thought we'd catch these guys at the monastery. Thank god we didn't." Caesar said as the guys closed the hatch to the bunker and went back to the hanger to meet Lincoln so they could leave.

It was a successful but challenging op at first, but they got it done. Barney thought all they had to do was take down a rival merc team just because they were getting info from the city, but it turned to be something big; and they took them down before they did any damage.

When they arrived at the hanger, Ines had set up a little chair rig with the random pilot chairs that been left in the building. It was Saturday evening so Toll Road still wanted Lincoln to have some time to himself before he had to go back to school and take his test. Speaking of said hacker, he had fallen asleep moments after the guys had killed the rival team. As all the guys got their regular clothes back on, Barney walked up to Ines and stuck out his hand. "Thanks for watching the kid, I appreciate it." Barney said as Ines returned the handshake. "It's a pleasure, now I have to get back to my hometown in France but Bonaparte will bring your payments in a couple days." The French agent said as Barney nodded and thanked her again.

Caesar had carried Lincoln onto the plane so they could leave. All the guys were ready and the plane started spluttering as it always did, and they were off!

 **Hours Later in New Orleans**

It was around 6 am Sunday morning and Toll Road was sleeping soundly in his bed with his and Lincoln's dog. He decided since Lincoln had to cancel his little airsoft hangout with Bonnie due to them being on an op, he would take them to the airsoft place New Orleans had just up the road to make up for it, since Lincoln had told him about him cancelling it in the first place. The demolitions expert got up from his bed and went to wake Lincoln for a brand new day. The Aussie pup followed him as he opened the door and saw the 12-year-old sleeping in the fetus position. He couldn't resist on chuckling as he woke up the young Expendable, with the Aussie pup jumping on the bed to cuddling with him. "Lincoln, wake up. I'm gonna make eggs and bacon for breakfast." Toll said as Lincoln rubbed his eyes in a sleepy manner and yawned. "I'll go take a shower so I can hit the books after I'm done." Lincoln replied as he got his shower stuff ready. "Well, I thought you might wanna go and have fun with Bonne today by playing Airsoft, if you still want to." Toll brought up as Lincoln looked at him with excitement.

"Okay, I'll call her after breakfast though, since she is probably still asleep." Lincoln explained as the man smirked and went to get their morning meal ready.

As soon as Lincoln took off his shirt once more in the locked bathroom, he noticed his toned chest standing out more. It wasn't like Caesar's or Toll Roads, but it was a start for the 12-year-old. Even his arms were changing little by little; it was something Bonnie would screech over in an excited voice.

He also began to notice his lower body changing, it was gonna be embarrassing to go through puberty and explain the _things_ he'd go through to Toll Road and the guys, but they were once like him, so it would be smooth sailing when the time came. He turned on some soothing forest music and jumped in under the warm water.

The water felt very nice on his skin, since he hadn't had a shower for a couple days. He grabbed the shampoo, applied it in his hair and scrubbed until it felt covered enough. Lincoln couldn't wait to play Airsoft with his girlfriend later on; he loved her with all his heart and would do anything for her.

After his shower, Lincoln got dressed in a short sleeved blue compression shirt, compression shorts and black jeans on with his black converse on as well. He loved the clothes that he got, but he felt like he needed some t-shirts with logos on them.

Toll Road was flipping bacon and eggs while wearing blue and black buffalo shirt with dark brown cargo pants on. "How many eggs do you want?" He asked as Lincoln put two fingers up, basically showing him. He finished cooking breakfast and brought their plates to the table, along with chocolate chip muffins as well. "These muffins are for after you finish your eggs and bacon." Toll said as he looked at Lincoln with a serious face, then he chuckled and handed him one in kindness.

After breakfast, Lincoln decided to study for an hour before calling Bonnie for their hangout. He was halfway done with his studying when he got a call from her; and it didn't look urgent. "Hello?" Lincoln asked as he heard a tired but sweet southern voice on the other end.

" _Hey Lincoln, are you back from Italy yet?_ " Bonnie asked as Lincoln smiled and laid in his bed. "Yeah I am. I just got back hours ago so it was a long flight. Plus I had fun too." Lincoln replied as he heard a blanket moving around on her bed. " _That's good. I just wish we can still go play Airsoft together, we could've had fun._ " Bonnie said as she sounded sad. Then Lincoln brought up the big cheese.

"Do you still wanna go? I have all day and tomorrow to play." Lincoln said as he heard his girlfriend gasp. " _That sounds great! Why don't you come on over in a bit so I can show you my arsenal._ " Bonnie responded in an excited tone as Lincoln giggled from her voice. "Okay, I just need to get my stuff ready then we can hit the Airsoft field." The hacker said as Bonnie sounded more excited due to her getting her clothes ready.

They hung up and Lincoln got straight to putting his books up for the time being. He was going to have a good day with Bonnie, he could feel it.

 **At Bonnie's House**

The redhead 11-year-old couldn't wait to hang out with her prince charming of a boyfriend at Eagle Airsoft. The place opened last year and she was begging her mother to go ever since. As she got her shower stuff ready, she saw her sister waking up in their bed. "Mmm, morning squirt." Brooke said as her little sister ignored her completely while grabbing her towel for her shower. "Why are you ignoring me, Bonnie? I haven't done anything to you!" Brooke hissed as her father came out into the hallway, wondering what was going on. "What the hell is going on this morning, it's too damn early for this." Jack said as his wife came out as well.

"Brooke, what's happening?" Mrs. Duncan asked her oldest daughter who just shrugged her shoulders at her.

"She's just in a pissy mood I guess." Brooke said as Bonnie turned around and softened her gaze. "I just didn't want mom and dad to find out about me and Lincoln." She said as Mr. and Mrs. Duncan exchanged looks and glanced at their younger daughter. "Sweetie…what's going on?" Mrs. Duncan asked as Bonnie sighed and decided to spill the beans.

"Brooke is the only one that knows that Lincoln and I are…dating." Bonnie finally said as her mother ran up to her, picked her up and spun her around like she was young again. "My baby girl is finally becoming a woman! I can't believe you're dating already, I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Duncan screamed in excitement as her father came up and kissed her on the head while hugging her as well.

"Looks like I'll be having 'the talk' with him soon, am I right?" Mr. Duncan said as Bonnie groaned while Mrs. Duncan pulled her husband back into the bedroom so they can start the day, but not before Bonnie spoke up. "Wait mom! Can Lincoln and I go play Airsoft today, please?" Mrs. Duncan was surprised to hear her daughter ask that question, even though she had to cancel it because Lincoln was in Europe.

"I thought Lincoln was in Europe." The southern matriarch said as Bonnie shook her head in denial. "He was, but he got back hours ago and is home right now." Bonnie replied as the matriarch nodded and gave in. "Okay, but let me get ready and before noon hits, I'll take you. But you better get ready too young lady." Mrs. Duncan said as she smiled and went to take a shower.

Before Bonnie hit the shower, she ran downstairs to the basement where she kept her arsenal of Airsoft guns and equipment. One wall of the basement was a rack wall of Airsoft guns of all models and sizes; from rifles to pistols and to shotguns. She picked her UMP45 with red dot sight off the lower part of the rack and put in a bag designed to transport Airsoft guns, along with a Beretta M9 and put it in the bag as well. Bonnie also grabbed two chest rigs with some holsters and extra magazines.

After everything was in the bag, Bonnie definitely needed a shower. She was sure her mother was done so she could jump in the shower and get the day started with her boyfriend. Bonnie had lots of friends that went to play Airsoft on the weekends, even some that were a bit older than her went to play.

 **Back with Lincoln**

Lincoln was the in living room next to the kitchen watching television, when he kept getting a thought in his head. He felt like he needed to tell his mother the truth of what was going on, but he wasn't sure if the guys would let him continue on telling his family what was happening with his new life. "Hey Toll, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as Toll Road was cleaning dishes in the kitchen. "Yeah what's up?" The demolitions expert asked as Lincoln began to tell him what was on his plate.

"Before you say anything, I know I shouldn't do it but…it's been kind of haunting me for a while and I just need to tell you straight up. I think I need to tell my mother of what's going on at the moment. She and I have the closest bond in the family and she would understand fully of the first decision I've made when I was quote unquote 'arrested'. I just think it's the right decision, but…what do you think I should do?" Lincoln explained his predicament as Toll Road thought for a moment before making a decision.

"I think you should tell her. If you and your mom are very close, which means you and her tell each other everything, then I think she'll understand the situation. Just tell her that you're helping the government and only the government in the end and providing safety for the teams you're with by hacking." Toll Road replied as Lincoln felt the weights lift off his shoulders.

"I think I'll let my Pop Pop explain it to her as well, just in case." The white haired 12-year-old said as he went to Skype his mother and Pop Pop. Lincoln walked in his room and opened up his laptop so he could go through with plan.

He decided to call Pop Pop first, then get in a group call with all 3 of them. He got in his jumpsuit and then set up his scenario so he could reveal the whole wazoo to his mother. Lincoln then clicked his grandfather's contact and waited for him to pick up. Then he picked up and smiled; automatically knowing it was ok.

"Hey my little look alike, how's life?" Pop Pop asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and giggled. "It's good; the food is good, I'm getting good grades and I'm now dating." Lincoln said proudly as Pop Pop whistled lowly.

"Good for you kiddo. Anyway, so you just wanted to call and chat for a while with your grandfather?" Pop Pop asked as Lincoln looked away for a moment and then back. "Actually, I have something I wanted to do. I want to tell mom what's going on." Lincoln explained as Pop Pop couldn't believe what his grandson had said. "Are…you sure Lincoln?" Pop Pop asked as the hacker nodded to the question.

"Okay, get her in the call and we'll talk about it." Pop Pop said as Lincoln added his mother to the call. As he added his mother in the call, the two waited for a bit before they saw stressed blonde matriarch sitting on her bed, surprised to see her son and father on a Skype call.

"W-What's going on here?" Rita asked as Lincoln was the first to speak. "Mom, can we take this to a new location very quick…away from the girls please." Rita did so and grabbed the keys to Vanzilla and made her way to the van. "Where are you going, mom?" Lynn Jr. asked as Rita stopped at the door and looked back at her athletic daughter. "Just going for a drive. Now I want you stay here and do not go anywhere, I'll be back soon." Rita said while Lincoln and Pop Pop stayed quiet on the Skype call.

"Okay mom, I'll just go play with my soccer balls." The sporty 13-year-old said as she went upstairs while the matriarch slipped out to the van. She drove the van to the nearest store while Lincoln and Pop Pop still kept quiet. As she parked, she picked up the phone to see Lincoln and her father waiting to explain the situation. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rita asked as Lincoln prepared to tell his mother what his new life is about.

"Mom, I know you're not gonna like this but…we have a government for a reason, right?" Lincoln asked as Rita was puzzled to the question. "Yes Lincoln, we have a Federation, Presidential System, Liberal Democracy and a Constitutional Republic. Why do you ask?" Rita said as Lincoln stripped out of his jumpsuit, revealing his regular clothes while opening his black curtain to show Toll Road standing there.

Rita as speechless to see her son not in a prison, but in a regular house. "I took a job instead of going to prison. I'm helping the government by taking out wanted people that they want dead. But besides that, I'm going to school and I'm even working with these guys by hacking." Lincoln said as Rita was shocked to hear such news; she couldn't believe her son was working with the government and helping them. "So...who's the man standing behind you?" Rita asked as Toll Road introduced himself.

"I'm Lincoln's primary caregiver Joshua Kendrick. Agent Church brought him to me so he could work, go to school and just hang with friends around the neighborhood." Toll said as Rita softened her gaze and looked happy. "I'm his mother, Rita Loud. And Lincoln, I'm glad that you aren't incarcerated with other juveniles. But I'm also a little upset that you got yourself in this predicament in the first place, and again, I'm glad you decided to help the government." Rita said as Toll's phone started to ring from his pocket, so he decided to take the call outside the room.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go before Sue gets on my hind again, so I'll see you later sweetie. And you be careful Lincoln, because when I get back, I want you to explain the last job you went on." Pop Pop said as he got off Skype on his end, leaving Rita and Lincoln alone.

"So…how's school?" Rita asked as Lincoln was delighted to have his mother hear of his school situation. "It's good. The principle is giving me a chance to graduate 5th grade early and I took the offer by taking the big social studies test." Lincoln said as he got out one of his books to show his mother. "Wow! I'm proud of you for taking the offer. I hope you use this summer to study more and more before you start middle school." Rita replied happily.

"Also I need you to promise that you won't tell the girls about this mom, please." Lincoln said as Rita gave him a look that said 'I promise'. "Anyway, I gotta go now mom. My friend and I are gonna play Airsoft today so I want her to show me how it's done." Lincoln said as his mother looked disappointed because her son had to go. "Okay honey, please be careful." Rita said sadly as Lincoln gave her a promising look.

"I'll be fine mom, I promise." Lincoln said before ending the Skype call with his mother. Rita now knew Lincoln's new life and had to keep it a secret for 9 more years.

As Lincoln was getting his packaged AR-15 ready when Toll came in smiling. "Bonnie and her sister are on the way to pick you and take you back to their house to hang for a while before you go." Toll said as Lincoln brought out his gun with it still in the box to the living room so he could wait for Bonnie.

"Hopefully Bonnie can help you get that set up, because I gotta fill out some papers and I won't have time at the moment, no offense at all." Toll said as Lincoln looked at him with understanding eyes. "I never asked but, why the name _Toll Road_?Is it like a code or something?" Lincoln asked as for the first time in his life since he was a teenager, he started to blush. "Well….eh….I went on a date with a woman one time in New York, and I had a bad experience with the toll's up there, hence why my nickname is Toll Road. I plan to tell the guys my name soon, I just don't know when." Toll Road said as Lincoln understood an embarrassing moment in his life.

 _HONK_

 _HONK_

Then they heard Bonnie's sister honking the horn, which meant Lincoln had to go. "Well, I'll be back later…Josh." Lincoln teased as Toll shooed him away with a smile. Lincoln carried his AR-15 into the BMW where Bonnie and Brooke sat, surprised. "Wow! You got the SAI GRY AR-15 Airsoft Rifle! I have the exact same one, but mine came with the Smith & Wesson M&P 9 in a bundle." Lincoln was surprised to hear about how Bonnie knew so much about Airsoft.

Then Brooke started to drive back to their house when she looked back at Lincoln through the rear view mirror. "She is _such_ an Airsoft fanatic. I swear to god if you ask her one question about the guns or rules, she'll tell you." The older southern sister explained as they were on their street now.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm not a know-at-all whatsoever, sissy, so don't go down that lonely road." Bonnie said, obviously a little irritated. As they pulled up to the house, two 5th graders got out and went inside with the Airsoft rifle. "I keep all my guns on a wall rack down in the basement, so feast your eyes when you see it." The redhead said to her boyfriend as she led him to her equipment room. She turned on the lights when they reached the bottom of the stairs and when Lincoln's eyes saw the wall of guns, he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw many sizes of pistols, assault rifles, submachines guns, shotguns and sniper rifles as well as equipment from magazines to ammo.

"Wow….this is a lot of Airsoft guns. How many years have you been saving up?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked at him and hugged him sincerely. "Only 3. I bought about 45% of the guns, the rest my parents and grandparents bought me. So I'm kinda spoiled in a way." Bonnie said as looked deeply into Lincoln's eyes and kissed him with her head tilted slightly. The kiss was magical because Lincoln didn't remember shutting his eyes, but he didn't care. He loved Bonnie dearly and didn't want this moment to end, until a flash from a smart phone interrupted the whole thing. On the top of the stair case was Brooke, holding her phone from the picture she took. "That is _so_ going on Facebook for grandma and grandpa to see." Brooke said with an evil grin on her face.

"BROOKE! Delete it now!" Bonnie yelled as she began to chase her older sister up the stairs and toward their room, leaving Lincoln to chuckle in embarrassment from the whole ordeal.

"Um Lincoln, could I please talk to you for a moment?" Lincoln turned his head to see the patriarch of the Duncan family standing at the bottom of the steps with his arms crossed. "Am…I in trouble?" Lincoln asked as Jack waved his hand in denial. "No no no, you're not in trouble. I just heard that you're dating my little buttercup, Bonnie." Jack said with his brow raised as Lincoln sweating bullets. "Y-Yes, we're dating. But I swear not to lay a hand on her or hurt her feelings." Lincoln promised as Jack stuck out his hand for the 12-year-old to shake.

"I'll hold you to it. She picked the right one, I'll tell you right now." Jack said as he smiled while Lincoln drew a sigh of relief from himself.

Just then Bonnie and her mother came down the stairs with a pleasant look on their faces. "You ready to go Lincoln?" Bonnie asked as he smiled and nodded. He then grabbed his rifle while Bonnie grabbed her gun and her parents carried her gear to the car outside.

While Lincoln was going to play Airsoft with Bonnie, Barney was at his house waiting for Bonaparte to deliver the money from the job they did. Just then he heard a knock on the door, so he went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, there stood Bonaparte with 4 black duffel bags of money, even though you would know on the outside.

"Morning Barney." Bonaparte said as the leader let him in his apartment. "So how much did we make for the op?" Barney asked as Bonaparte pulled out a chart from one of the bags. "Let me see…" The retired mercenary said as he checked the chart. "…you made $600,000 each, plus another $20,000 from Lincoln being able to get the info out of Delgado." Barney was surprised to hear they would all be getting bonuses from Lincoln getting the info out of Delgado, even though if it was Spanish.

"Well that's a good thing. I'm glad he got the info out of that piece of shit, plus we were able to stop his team before they hit the monastery." Barney said as he got out his share before diving up the rest for the Expendables.

"Do you want a beer?" Barney asked as the other merc nodded and took a seat at the table. "Now, I got some more pieces of work, but the results in getting small pocket change. So I'm not sure you'll like it, plus it's only surveillance on these Ecuador people in Arajuno Canton. But if something big comes in, I'll let you know." Bonaparte said as he opened up his beer and took a sip.

Barney knew that he wouldn't be getting big pieces of work all the time, but it was good to do what he loved just for either pocket change or big fat stacks of money.

 **Hours Later with Lincoln**

Lincoln and Bonnie had finished playing Airsoft after a long 5 hours. Bonnie had to teach Lincoln how to play Team Deathmatch, Escort/President and many others they could play. Eagle Airsoft had an upcoming event in July for marking one of the important battles in World War 2; Battle of Britain. They would usually mark the battles they would play in when the right months hit and they would copy them; but in Airsoft.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Bonnie exclaimed as the two lovers brought all their stuff into Bonnie's house after a long 5 hours of Airsoft. "I know. TDM had so much excitement in it with all the kill counts." Lincoln replied as he took off his chest rig and pistol holster that Bonnie let him use for the day.

"No, keep the holster and chest rig and holster. You're gonna need them when we go again next time. But we also need to dress appropriately for the World War 2 event coming up in July." Bonnie said as Lincoln was taken back by her words. She was giving him the chest rig and holster from her equipment rack she had. "R-Really? But this is your equipment, I can buy-" Lincoln was cut off as Bonnie pulled him into a kiss. She must really mean it when he could keep the new chest rig and holster because there would have been a bit of arguing. As the kissed continued, Lincoln put his hands on Bonnie's hips while wrapped her arms around his neck. The trails of kisses led by Bonnie were going down Lincoln's cheeks and even lower towards the jugular and finally at the clavicle.

Lincoln moaned very softly as Bonnie kissed him with her velvet like lips. It felt like he was the luckiest 12-year-old in the world. Just then, Lincoln's phone began to ring. He was upset when he looked at who was calling him; Toll Road. He answered it after he kissed Bonnie once more hungrily on the lips, making her swoon.

"Hello?" Lincoln answered the phone with a tiny pant. " _I'm gonna come pick you up for our workout routine, so pack your rifle and get ready._ " Toll Road said on the other end of the phone as Lincoln whined audibly and looked at Bonnie with sad eyes; luckily Toll didn't hear it, but Bonnie did. "Okay, I'll get my stuff ready." Lincoln said as he hung up. "I gotta get home for exercises. But I'll try to call you before I go to bed." Lincoln stated before kissing Bonnie one more time, making her the happiest girl in the world.

 **Later at the house**

Toll had some new exercises for Lincoln to try, so he could work on his abs. It involved Crunches, Toe Touchers, Flat Bench Lying Leg Raises, Jackknife Pull Ins and many more. Lincoln had felt like his body was on fire, but it was 'No Pain, No Gain'. Lincoln was super exhausted after he worked on his abs, then he found out he now had life light weights for his arms.

He had to lift small weights that weighed about 20 pounds and a bit more to build up his triceps and biceps. It had been 2 hours since Lincoln had started working out, then Toll came in the workout room and observed the 12-year-old. He was dripping sweat and looked like he was gonna pass out from the exercising. "Okay, you can stop. I've got dinner in the oven at the moment." Toll said as he took a seat to see Lincoln almost faint from his condition. "Go take a shower and just stay in lounge clothes for the night since we aren't going anywhere else for the night." Toll explained as Lincoln nodded the best he could and went to retrieve his shower stuff.

Toll was impressed with how much Lincoln had worked out. Lots of droplets of sweat was all over the big blue mat that he used for the flooring in the weight/workout room. He was making Reuben casserole for dinner, so it was a quick and healthy meal for him and Lincoln; even though it wasn't St Patty's Day, it was that damn good! It had a good little twist from his mother, who decided to add some goodies in it to make it taste better.

 _RING_

Then his phone started to ring. Curious from not knowing who it was, he decided to answer it. "Hello?" he asked as he heard a familiar voice from the other side. " _Hi Joshua, how have you been_?" He knew that female voice…it was his 65-year-old mother, Dorothy Kendrick. It had been many months since he had spoken to his mother; mainly because of work. "It-It's been good, mom. I'm sorry about not being able to call you in the past few months, I've been super busy with work." Toll replied to his mother as she sneezed.

" _If work gets in the way, then I understand. You can always still email me or send a letter_." Dorothy said as her son sighed and he ran a hand over his head. "I know. Also, I took in a kid too, mom." Toll said as his mother perked up. " _Really? So you adopted a child, Joshua_?" Dorothy asked as Toll thought for a moment before responding. "Something like that. Anyway, I've got dinner in the oven so I gotta go." The demolitions expert replied as his mother understood the _situation_.

" _Ok, I'll talk to you later honey. I love you_." Dorothy said as Toll was about to tear up. "Love you too mom." He replied as he ended the call and wiped his eyes. Toll Road then heard the oven beeping; which meant dinner was done.

10 minutes had gone by and Lincoln was out of the shower. He was wearing compression shorts with some blue and grey plaid pajama bottoms on top while wearing a white t-shirt. "So what are we eating for dinner?" Lincoln asked his primary caregiver as he set a plate in front of them at the table where they sat. "Reuben Casserole. It's my mother's recipe that she tweaked a bit." Toll said as he placed the casserole dish on 2 oven mitts that were on the table. The two began to eat and talk about their day; it was a good day for both of them, especially Lincoln.

 **2 Days Later**

Lincoln was about to walk into his first hour class when he was stopped in the hallway by Mrs. Roberts. "Lincoln, could I speak with you in my office." She said in a chill tone as Lincoln followed her to the office. As soon as they walked in, she motioned for him to sit, which he did. "Now today is the day you can study in your science class since you're ahead in it and you won't need to do work for it today or tomorrow." Mrs. Roberts said as Lincoln looked happier than a hungry baby in a topless bar.

"Thanks Mrs. Roberts, I really appreciate it. But I've also been studying at home in advance. But I guess I can go over what I have and keep studying to confirm what I have." Lincoln said as Mrs. Roberts looked she had something else to say. "But there is something else I want to talk about. I saw the other day while looking through the cameras, that you were involved in a scuffle with Damien Barnett in the hallway. Is it true or was I seeing things?" Mrs. Roberts asked with a stern tone as Lincoln looked shocked; but he knew not to lie to the principal about this. "Yes. It was only because Damien pinned me against the locker and called Bonnie a redneck. But if there's a consequence, I'll accept it." Lincoln said with his head down.

"You will have one lunch detention only for today. But if I see this again, you will not graduate on time, do you understand me?" Mrs. Roberts asked as Lincoln nodded to her tone. "You can go to class now. I'll call Ms. Buckalew that runs the ISS room, so she can expect you when you bring your lunch there." The principal said as Lincoln grabbed his backpack and went to his classroom.

Lincoln made his way towards his 1st period class/homeroom and sighed heavily. _Lunch Detention, that's just great_ he thought as he walked in the door and told Mr. Michaels where he was. The day went on until Science class; it was good for the 12-year-old so he could study a bit more for the Social Studies test.

Mr. Cortez was a burly man with some fat around some parts and he was in his late 30's, he loved his job and he loved working with kids. He knew Lincoln was able to study this hour since he was ahead in class. He watched him walk in and sit at his desk; where he placed a note with a Jolly Rancher candy with it. Lincoln read the note and was surprised to see the compliment written on it. _Great work on getting your assignments done, Lincoln. –Mr. Cortez_

Lincoln still had 2 pages to study in his textbook, so it wasn't much longer before he was done, be he had to step on it if he wanted to get it finished today. The class went on smoothly while everyone did their work. It was a little quiz that everyone had to do, nothing fancy, just something they had to recap to what they worked on.

 **Meanwhile with Toll Road**

The demolitions expert was paying bills when he got a phone call from the…principal! "What's going on now?" Toll asked himself as he answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked as he heard the familiar voice from the other side of the phone.

" _Hi Mr. Road. It's Melanie from the school, and I apparently have some bad news that applies Lincoln_." She said as Toll's face looked upset now. "What did he do?" He asked as Mrs. Roberts sighed a bit before explaining. " _If you're home and if it's okay with you, I can come over and we can talk_." Mrs. Roberts said with a bit of nervousness in her voice, which Toll didn't hear thank god.

"Yeah sure, I'll message you the address in a bit. When can come over?" Toll asked as he heard paper moving around on the other end of the phone. " _I can start heading that way in about 10 minutes_." She replied with shakiness in her voice, which Toll thought to be the chilly air conditioning. "Okay, see you in 10." Toll noted as he hung up and finished paying the bills.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Mr. Roberts pulled her grey 2012 Nissan Altima up to Toll's house and she stepped out. "This is a nice neighborhood that he lives in." She commented to no one in particular as she went to the front door. As she knocked, she noticed the paintball gear laying in a box next to the door, which she raised an eyebrow to. Then the door opened to Toll Road wearing his black henley with black jeans and socks; where it also gave the principal a chance to notice his built muscles. "Hey. You want some coffee?" Toll said as he motioned her to follow him inside.

"That'll be great. I appreciate you taking the time out of your day so we can talk about Lincoln." Mr. Roberts said as Toll winced internally. He hoped Lincoln didn't get in trouble, but there wasn't a possibility he was an angel. "Now, what happened?" Toll asked as he prepared the coffee maker while the principal sat at the table. "Well, there was this student that started a fight with Lincoln by shoving him against a locker and that the student called another student a redneck, which triggered Lincoln to use some very heavy martial arts on him." Mrs. Roberts said as Toll knew Lincoln had to protect himself, but at school was a tad different.

"What was Lincoln's consequence?" Toll asked as he brought the principal her coffee in a styrofoam cup. She took a big sip of her coffee before coughing a bit. "It was only 1 lunch detention he has to serve today, that's it." The principal said as she waited for the man's response.

"I'll talk to him after he gets home. I just never thought it'd be this hard to raise a child." Toll sighed as the principal felt bad for him and went to reach for his hand, only to knock his cup of hot coffee on his crotch. "Son of a bitch!" Toll hissed as he felt the hot liquid leave a big stain on his jeans.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Let me clean it up for you." Mrs. Roberts said as she dug into her purse and retrieved some tissues that were clean. "Hey hey hey, it's fine." Toll said as he tried to keep a low voice while the woman tried to rub his crotch with the tissues to get the spilled liquid out of his jeans.

"A-Are you sure. I can help you get this out." Mrs. Roberts said as her hands were still on the man's crotch while he suddenly placed his hands over hers. "It's okay….it's…okay." Toll finally said between breathes as he stared into the woman's beautiful green eyes.

They locked eyes for a few moments before the principal decided to close the gap. "Kiss me." All was said with a breathless tone, that Toll heard. And holy shit he went for it; he kissed the woman he loved from when he first met her at the school. Kristy Vermillion was pretty and all, but she couldn't match to Melanie Roberts. Wait, wasn't Mrs. Roberts married?

He broke the kiss and looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong Josh?" She asked as Toll grabbed her left hand softly to reveal her wedding ring. "I thought you're married? If so, why are you cheating on him?" Toll asked as Mrs. Roberts blushed a bit.

"I knew he was cheating on me first with a younger woman. I set up a camera in the bedroom last week and it caught him fucking a younger slut in _my_ bed! So this is what he gets. Besides, you're _way_ better than his chubby ass." She explained as Toll couldn't believe what he heard.

He dove right back into the kiss and the two went at it before she began to work on his zipper of his jeans. Toll pulled away from the kiss and whispered something in her ear. "Let's take this to my room." It was all he could say because he wanted to get right back into the sexual moment. The two went to Toll's room where he had a tempurpedic mattress, just in case of 'moments' like this.

She had him sit down on the mattress where he handed her a pillow for her knees. They both had cheeky grins as she slowly pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, waiting to see the rest of him. After she had gotten his pants off, she now worked on his boxers; which he stood up for that part. As they slid down, she saw his member; it was a good sight to see. She massaged him and got some good noises out of the man. She giggled like a little school girl when he reached for her head, which she knew what he wanted.

"Since you're a bit impatient, I'll just do this then..." Melanie said as she took him whole as Toll Road couldn't hold back and he let out a loud groan. She continued to pleasure him for an eternity it seemed like to him until she started to strip out of her clothes. Toll was amazed on how good of a woman could pleasure a man like him that had so many wonders under the rough layers.

She then straddled his waist and guided his member into her. She kissed him once more and the love making started slowly. Melanie placed her hands on Toll's cheeks and began nipping at his lips and giving him soft love bites. Toll began to slither his left hand down her back and give her ass cheek a squeeze, which it got a soft yelp out of her.

The two made love until their releases came unexpectedly; which came _too_ quick to be honest. Toll and Melanie were left snuggling up and entangled in the sheets of Toll's bed. "I love you Josh." Melanie said sweetly as she laid her head down on his chest. "I…love you too Melanie." Toll replied as he was surprised to finally say those words to someone he loved.

"So what are you gonna do about whole marriage situation?" Toll asked as he fixed the hair Melanie's ear. "I'm gonna file for divorce and confront him with the video tape." Melanie said while Toll Road was pleased to hear. The two laid in bed for a while until they heard the front door open. "Toll, I'm home!" It was Lincoln. Plus Toll Road and Melanie were still naked and under the sheets. They scrambled to get their clothes on as quietly as they could before Lincoln knew what was going on.

As soon as they finished, Toll needed to have a distraction so he could have Melanie come out of the bathroom like she was there a while and needed to use it. He got his compression shorts on and poked his head out of his bedroom door while holding his mailbox key.

"Lincoln, can you check the mail, please?" Toll said as the young hacker smiled and took the key so he could go to the mailbox. As soon as Lincoln walked out the door, Toll Road told Melanie the mini plan and they went with it; when in reality, she did have to use the restroom, badly.

When Lincoln came back with the mail, Melanie came out of the bathroom, which it confused Lincoln. "Mrs. Roberts? What're you doing here?" Lincoln asked as he handed the junk mail to Toll Road. "Oh I was discussing your little fight in the hall with Joshua here. But he thinks the lunch detention you served was enough, since you didn't initially start the fight." Melanie said as she winked at Toll Road, who winked back.

"I should be off now, I'll be in touch about the test soon." Melanie said as she grabbed her things and walked out the door. After she left, there was an awkward silence in the living room; the two males didn't say a word for about 2 minutes until Toll Road spoke up.

"So how about I make Tangy Braised Balsamic Chicken with sautéed mushrooms and rice." Toll suggested as Lincoln's stomach made his decision for him. Toll chuckled and went to get the stuff ready for dinner. "Why don't you work on Push Ups, Medicine Ball Twists and Leg Raises. There is a book in there on how do those exercises just in case." Toll said as Lincoln went to work on his exercises while dinner was being made a bit early.

 **Friday (Day of the Test)**

It was the day of the big test for Lincoln. He had to make sure he was on point for the questions so he didn't mess up. Said hacker had just gotten out of the shower and into some dry clothes, then Toll Road came in to check on him before they left. Lincoln was wearing a green and black flannel with dark blue jeans while Toll was wearing a beige button up shirt with black cargo pants. God why did he like cargo pants so much?

"You ready for the test today?" Toll said as he sat down in the computer chair while Lincoln was sitting on the bed getting his shoes and socks on. "Not really, but I guess I gotta push the branches away and focus on getting out of the jungle." Lincoln said as Toll Road got the meaning immediately. "Just remember all the notes you've studied and just do it." Toll explained as Lincoln tied his shoes.

"Now, I've made eggs and fried potatoes for breakfast. Let's go eat so I can take you to school. Plus we still need to figure out a name for the dog." Toll said as he and Lincoln walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast as well as figure out name for their canine friend.

As the two sat down and at breakfast, the news was playing on the radio and Lincoln decided to listen while he ate breakfast.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he decided to rob a pawn shop when there was 2 New Orleans Police Officers in there already. Maybe next time Matt, he'll think twice." The woman reporter laughed while her reporter friend laughed along too. "I agree, Abbey. Now he'll have 8 years to think about it." They laughed as Lincoln now had a gleaming idea on what their dog's name should be; Abbey.

"Hey Toll, I think I've found the perfect name for the dog." Lincoln said as the man had a mouthful of eggs, turned towards the hacker. "Abbey. Like from the woman on the radio. How does that name sound?" Lincoln said as Toll looked stunned to the name. Then he smiled and nodded to the simple, yet sound soothing name that could go well with an Aussie Shepherd. "Abbey the Australian Shepherd it is." Toll said as he and Lincoln resumed their breakfast.

The two finished their breakfast and were off to the school. It was an appealing morning outside; the breeze was marvelous and the birds chirped together a song. As Toll drove the car, the morning was so damn beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off the sky. Toll Road had been living in New Orleans for 9 years and had been working with the Expendables for about 8, so he kind of missed his original home in Washington State. He missed his mother, brother and the home he grew up in. But this was his secret life now and he had to keep it a secret for as long as he could. The things he'd done in his past with the Expendables he wasn't proud of, but that's what made the guys human, even if they were soldiers of fortune.

They pulled up to the school and both Expendables got out of the car to walk into the school. "Now, Tool and Caesar are gonna pick you up because I have to go to see my doctor. So they'll pick you up a bit early and Tool will have you work around the shop for a bit before I can pick you up there." Toll Road said as they walked into the building while Lincoln accepted the information.

Toll Road and Lincoln went up to the office and saw the principal standing there, waiting for them. "Hey Mrs. Roberts, we're here to discuss the test info." Lincoln said as the woman smiled and invited them into her office. "Okay, now today you will be taking the test in the detention room around 3rd period, so they'll pull you out of the beginning of 3rd period so you take it. Plus it is not a timed test, so you will have all day to do it and its 75 questions. Does that sound good to you?" Mrs. Roberts said as Lincoln nodded and Toll shook her hand, getting a blush and a wink out of her too.

"You can go now, Lincoln. I'm gonna take to your caretaker for a bit." Mrs. Roberts said as Lincoln did as so and went to meet up with Bonnie before school started. As Lincoln walked out of the office, he went towards to his locker and sat down in front of it to talk to the audience. "So as you now know; today is the big test to see whether if I can graduate 5th grade early or not. I'm a bit nervous, but I've studied long and hard for it. All I have to do is think clearly and use perseverance to complete it." Lincoln started to say before he saw other students coming into the building; especially Bonnie. "Today is gonna be a good day…I hope." Lincoln continued as he got up to see Bonnie, who was smiling when they saw each other.

 **A/N: *Porky Pig noises* That's all folks!**

 **What did you guys think of that! Smashing right! Well, let's recap; there's the Romania operation finished, Rita knowing the truth and Lincoln's big test.**

 **So let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll write the next one ASAP!**

 **Anywho, I gotta go now guys, but seriously thanks so much for all the support for this story, it means a lot to me. So I shall see you guys in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	18. Acts Taken, Choices and Ops

**A/N: I'm back!**

 **Now here is the second part of Lincoln's big test where he takes it; but I won't go deep into it, we'll just know how he did.**

 **Anyway, I know it's been a while, but chill the hell out, I'm here, so there's no need to panic. I almost cried tears of joy from all the good responses that I've gotten ever since I've written these chapters. Like before, I don't own anything except Bonnie; Loud House and Expendables belong their rightful owners.**

 **So, I'll try to look up better info for specific topics and maybe make it sound smart, I'm not the smartest person in the world so don't expect me to be Stephen Hawking (RIP). Also, I kinda mixed up Lincoln's schedule a bit, so don't blame me the way you saw them in chapter 9 to now.**

 **I need to address this as well, there will be some explicit content in this, but its part of growing up, find out what I'm talking about. ;)**

 **Anywho, let's see how this goes, so I'll see you guys…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln was in his 2nd hour class doing his work when the bell rang for 3rd period. He headed for his class when he saw Dakota standing outside the door waiting for him. "Hey Lincoln. Are you taking the big social studies test today?" He asked with a smile as Lincoln nodded to the question.

"I'm taking it too. I need to graduate early so I can get some more summer time." Dakota continued as he fixed his hair by his shoulder. "Good to hear. Anyway, Mrs. Roberts is gonna come get us, so we can do the test in the ISS room." Lincoln said to his Native American friend as they both walked into 3rd period. As soon as they sat down, the two waited for Mrs. Roberts to come pick them up so they could head to the ISS room and begin the test. As their 3rd hour teacher began to put the bell work on the board, Mrs. Roberts walked in and motioned for Lincoln and Dakota to follow her.

The two followed the woman to the ISS room around the corner; they immediately saw a couple other kids in the room waiting for further instructions. "Now everyone, you will taking the final social studies test to see if you have what it takes to graduate 5th grade early. So, there will be no talking, no answer sharing and especially no electronics. You will be able to have a 10-minute break after a while and after that you will get back to work. This is not a timed test, so you will have all day to do it; but your parents have given me permission to send it home with you if necessary. Does everyone understand?" Mrs. Roberts explained in a strict tone as she got a positive response from every 5th grader in the room.

Then Ms. Buckalew came in and passed around the tests for the 5th graders to take. Lincoln received his and thought long and hard; he was ready to take this test and graduate 5th grade early. _This is my moment,_ Lincoln thought as he cracked open his test and began.

 **Royal Woods**

Rita was at home taking care of Lily while her kids were at school and Lynn Sr. was at work while still staying at his sister's house. While the house was quiet, Rita decided to show some of Lincoln's recent pictures to Lily, so she wouldn't forget who he was. Rita was glad that Lincoln was okay and working, plus he was going to school again.

"I hope your brother doesn't get into trouble while living in another state. And I hope you don't make the mistake he made as well sweetie." Rita said while talking to Lily as the baby had her head leaning on the matriarch's chest.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Wondering who could be at the house at this time, Rita got up while still holding Lily and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw her father standing there with his suitcase and a bottle of water. "Dad? What're you doing here?" Rita asked as she let her father in. "I had to get out of that home for a while. Just so I can help around since Lynn Sr. isn't around." Pop Pop said as Rita was surprised to see her father knew that Lynn Sr. wasn't around. "How did you-" Rita started to say until her father put a soft hand on her shoulder and looked with such care in his eyes.

"Never mind. Anyway, let me get the guest bed set up so you can sleep." Rita said as she went to put Lily in her bed for a nap while she went to get the extra bed they had for Pop Pop. While the matriarch was doing that, Luna was at the park, so she could get away from the house for a little bit. Since she was still suspended from school, her mother let her get out of the house for a bit because she did all her chores and was bored to begin with. She was still a bit angry at Lincoln for ranting on her and exposing on what they did to him, so she decided to grab some weed that her parents didn't even know she had and a glass pipe, so she could unwind a bit.

"I can't believe Lincoln exposed us like that. We didn't mean to, and there he goes spilling the beans even though it was like ages ago we did it." The rockstar said to herself as she loaded the glass bowl with the drug. "Whatever, maybe some of the Devil's Lettuce will calm my nerves." She continued as she was about to light the bowl, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Luna? What're you doing?" It was Sam; her crush and best friend.

Scrambling to put her stash and pipe away so she didn't look suspicious, she turned to look at her crush. "H-Hey Sam. What's up with you?" Sam asked as she shoved her backpack under the park bench, away from her crush. "Look I'm gonna come out straight and simple; I know you were about to smoke weed in a public park. But that's not the point, I know you're upset about what happened to your brother. But weed isn't the solution, Lunes." Sam said as Luna was shocked to see her crush catch on to her behavior right on the spot.

"Well you should've heard what he said to me and my sisters! He brought up sensitive info where we used him to be our step and fetch boy, which we didn't mean to and other stuff to our parents." Luna stated as Sam didn't look phased whatsoever. "It doesn't matter. He is your blood; and blood sticks by each other's sides, no matter what." Sam said as it hit Luna, _hard._ She wanted Lincoln to understand that he messed up in the past and he needed to see that the girls needed some time to themselves now, but now he made them think that they stopped talking to him now.

She flew into Sam's arms and let all her tears out that she had been carrying in her eye ducts. Sam stroked her brown hair and just let Luna cry in her arms until she couldn't cry anymore. Many minutes passed and the brown haired rockstar began to calm down. She wiped her eyes with her arm while Sam wiped the tears with a handkerchief she had in her pocket.

"You good now, Luna?" Sam asked softly, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the clean handkerchief. Luna sniffled for a couple minutes before Sam handed her some tissues for her nose.

"Thanks mate." Luna said in her british accent, which Sam nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you all should have a long talk with your brother and ask why he did that got him in trouble in the first place." Sam said as Luna looked at her like she was an insane person. "B-But my sisters don't wanna talk to him, except Lily. So, I don't know how I'm gonna get them to listen to me." Luna replied while Sam hugged her, surprising the Loud girl.

After the hug, Luna heard her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw it was her mother texting her to come home. "I gotta get home dudette. My mom needs me to get more chores done since I got suspended." Luna said as Sam understood the situation and began to leave as well.

 **Back with Lincoln**

Lincoln had finished the test within 20 minutes and was able to put his head down. Ms. Buckalew came along an collected his test while she waited for the rest of the students to finish theirs. Lincoln had come across some tricky questions while taking the test, but he decided to guess the best he could and move on. "Lincoln Loud." Ms. Buckalew announced as the 12-year-old brought his head up to his name being called.

"Yes?" Lincoln called as the teacher gestured him to come to her desk. "Since you finished your test, you can head back to your class." Ms. Buckalew said as Lincoln nodded and went to grab his stuff. He went back to his class in 3rd hour class to catch up on his work from earlier.

As soon as he sat down, he sensed someone was staring at him, so he turned around in his desk and he immediately saw Damien eyeing him in a creepy way. Disturbed, Lincoln raised his hand, so he could get out of the situation quickly. "May I go to the bathroom?" Lincoln asked as Mr. Davis, his health teacher nodded to his request. Lincoln made his way to the boys' bathroom, he was hoping he didn't deal with Damien again.

He finally made it to the bathroom and went to do his business at the urinal. As he felt relief, he heard some chatter outside the bathroom. "Probably other students." Lincoln muttered to himself as he finished using the urinal. As he pulled up his pants zipper, an arm wrapped around eyes and a cloth was slammed onto his mouth and nose, forcing to breath whatever was on the cloth. Lincoln tried to fight back, but immediately sniffed the vapors from the cloth and began to feel lightheaded. His eyes fluttered, and Lincoln started to lose balance on his feet. Before Lincoln went out cold, he tried to scratch his enemy, and he felt something scrape against his fingernail.

"Go to sleep." The figure said as he whispered it into Lincoln's right ear and brought him slowly to the bathroom floor. He then punched the knocked out 12-year-old across the face a couple times since he felt like it. Lincoln was now unconscious, and the figure slipped out the bathroom undetected, until Mr. Vega, the janitor, came to clean the boys' bathroom. His eyes opened in shock to see Lincoln's body out cold on the floor. "Dios Mio! Homie are you alright?!" Mr. Vega said in a nervous tone as he checked Lincoln's pulse to see it was still good. The janitor called an ambulance and it alerted other staff and students. "Mr. Vega, what happened?" A voice came from outside the bathroom; it was Mrs. Roberts and she was wondering what happened.

Mr. Vega picked up Lincoln's unconscious body and carried it outside the bathroom for Mrs. Roberts to examine. "I don't know! I was going to clean the bathroom and little homie was in there on the floor out cold!" Mr. Vega explained as students began exiting their classes to see what was going on. Taking notice, Mrs. Roberts decided to act upon this moment. "Students, please return to your classrooms; there is nothing to see here!" The woman said as all the students did as they were told and went back to their classes.

"Where is he?" An EMT said as he came up with another EMT and a gurney. The janitor put Lincoln on the gurney and let the EMT's do their work on him. After the men checked him out, they decided to take him to the Children's Hospital of New Orleans. "Does he have any bags he needs just in case?" The short EMT said as Mrs. Roberts went and got Lincoln's bag while they waited for her.

As soon as Mrs. Roberts came back with Lincoln's bag, the EMT's loaded Lincoln into the ambulance and were heading to the Children's Hospital. As the ambulance drove through the city, the EMT's did one last check on Lincoln before they pulled into the parking lot where doctors were waiting.

While that was happening, Caesar and Tool were at the shop cleaning up when the shop phone rang. The crazy haired man answered it and thought it was for a job. "Yes?" He asked as he heard an unfamiliar voice from the other side. " _Is this Lincoln Loud's caretaker_?" A male doctor asked as Tool's brow raised and cleared his voice to have firmness in it. "Well, one of his caretakers. Why? And who is this?" Tool asked as the doctor looked through his papers.

" _My name is Doctor Bailey and Lincoln Loud was brought to the Children's Hospital as he was found unconscious in the boys' bathroom at his school. Paramedics arrived on the scene to examine him and found no traces of sexual assault but…there was obvious signs of physical assault. I think you need to get down here when he wakes up, so we can talk about this_." Doctor Bailey said as Tool's widened to the man's words. "I-I understand. The others and I will be there as soon as possible." The retired mercenary said as he hung the phone up.

"Hey Caesar!" Tool yelled as the black man came out of the bathroom with toilet paper still on his shoe from him taking a shit obviously. "Yeah, what's up?" Caesar said as he buckled his belt and zipped his zipper. Tool grabbed his car keys and motioned for the black Expendable to follow. "Lincoln was found out cold in the school bathroom. So, he's at the Children's Hospital right now." Tool explained as they went to jump in his 2 door Silverado.

The truck drove down the streets of New Orleans to the Children's Hospital where Lincoln was at. They were worried about him and wondered who could do such a thing to him. "Who do you think could knock him out cold brotha?" Tool asked as he got onto the freeway towards the hospital. "I have no idea. But I know Toll Road is gonna be mad." Caesar said as they continued to drive towards the hospital to check on their young hacker. The drive was quiet, but mentally the 2 men were wondering who could commit physical assault on Lincoln like Arthur did. Tool slammed on the brakes when he parked the truck; instantly making tread marks in the pavement.

As they made it inside, the 2 men went to the receptionist's desk, where she was filing paperwork. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked as Tool brought out the paperwork that Barney gave him for Lincoln's custody. "My friend and I are legal primary caretakers of Lincoln Loud. Do you know where he is?" Tool said as he gave the woman the papers for her to examine.

"Follow me please gentleman and I'll show you where Lincoln is being kept." The receptionist said as she led the men towards the room where their young friend was at. Tool and Caesar had never been in a Children's Hospital before, so seeing all the young kids with fevers or injuries hurt them a lot on the inside. "He's right in here, but please be gentle because he is still unconscious, and we just did another check on him." The woman said as she opened the door and the looks on the men's faces changed when they saw Lincoln had all types of tubes leading to his body. "What the fuck happened to him?" It was all the 2 Expendables could say together as they saw the sweat that was all over Lincoln's face as they approached him.

They took a seat and waited for the others and the doctor. Tool took the young hacker's hand in his, bowed his head and started to pray in French. "Cher Seigneur, s'il te plait laisse Lincoln traverser cette expérience et laisse-le s'en remettre. Amen." Tool finished his French prayer as Caesar started to fall asleep.

An hour passed and still no word from the doctor. Just as Tool was about to fall asleep, the door opened to Yang, Gunner, Barney and Lee. "What the hell happened Tool?" Barney said as they all took a seat and waited for an answer. "I have no idea. All the doctor told me was Lincoln was found out cold in the boys' bathroom and he was physically assaulted, but there were no signs of sexual assault whatsoever." Tool said as the guys were horrified. Just then, Doctor Bailey walked in with a chart and was surprised to see the men in the room. "A-Are all of you Lincoln's caretakers?" The doctor asked as everyone nodded.

"Well, his primary caretaker is at his doctor's appointment right now. But I'll call him and let him know." Caesar said as he got on the horn to Toll Road. "Doctor, what happened to Lincoln?" Barney asked as Doctor Bailey went through his chart.

"Lincoln was found unconscious due to high levels of trichloroethane mixed with Ketalar and Flunitrazepam in his system. Whoever did this knew what they were doing." Doctor Bailey said as all the men were shocked the details.

"Chloroform and rape drugs mixed together is honestly a recipe for disaster. If they used the wrong amount, it could have done some serious damage to Lincoln or maybe it could have killed him." The swede said as the doctor was astonished to the man's response. "Are you-" Doctor Bailey started to say before Gunner cut him off.

"I went to MIT and have a master's degree at chemical engineering. I studied lots of drugs and formula's in medicine." Gunner said as the doctor now knew he was dealing with an expert. "When do you think Lincoln will wake up, doctor?" Lee asked as the man looked as his notes, only to give the bald man an unknown look. "We're not sure. Only time will tell. I have to examine my other patients, so I'll be in and out mostly." The doctor said as he left the men alone with Lincoln still unconscious.

As the hours passed, the men were either sitting in chairs, getting coffee or lying on the floor. Tool was asleep in his chair while Barney was about to fall asleep himself when his phone rang. "Yeah?" He asked as he heard a panicked male voice he recognized. " _What happened to Lincoln?!_ " It was Toll Road, and boy was he pissed. "He's here at the Children's Hospital. But please calm down before you get here, okay." Barney reassured the demolitions expert as he heard him sigh. " _Okay fine. I'll be there in a bit._ " The Vietnam veteran said as the other Expendable hung up on the other side of the phone.

Barney nudged Tool so he would wake up; which it worked. "What's up brotha?" Tool asked as he rubbed his eye and yawned. "Toll Road is on his way. So, we need to make sure he doesn't lose his shit when he see's Lincoln." Barney said as he went to get coffee from the machine down the hall. As he opened the door to get his caffeine, he saw Caesar, Gunner and Lee getting some coffee as well. "You talk to Toll Road yet?" Lee asked as he took a sip of his coffee while Barney nodded.

"Yeah, he's on his way. I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to keep him under control and make sure he doesn't rip someone a new one." Barney said as he went to get creamer and sugar for his coffee. "Yeah, that won't be a pretty sight." Gunner said as he got another cup of sweet black caffeine.

A little while later, Toll Road showed up and was pointed to Lincoln's room. He walked in and saw the 12-year-old in the hospital bed and unconscious. With anger and sadness in his system at the same time, he calmly took a seat next to Lincoln, ignoring every other Expendable in the room. Tears started coming out of his eye ducts and the guys knew he was about to lose his shit. "What happened to Lincoln?" Toll said softly as the guys were looking at one another; figuring out who would tell him what the doctor told them as well.

"Someone forced the vapors of Chloroform, liquid Roofies and Ketalar down into his airway, rendering him out cold in the bathroom at school. The vapors worked instantly, and he was down within a minute." Caesar said as Toll Road started to cry in front of the men he worked with for many years, the men he called brothers. He couldn't give a shit if he showed his true colors, Lincoln was like a son to him and like a young kid brother to all the others now that he was part of them.

All the men were very surprised to see their queer eared colleague break down in front of them. This was the first time in years that he ever cried and sobbed in front of them; it was gonna be embarrassing later to explain why he did break down too.

"Let's leave Toll Road be alone for now guys." Barney said as he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, nothing against Toll Road at all. As the men went home for the day, Toll Road stayed beside Lincoln as he watched his chest go up and down slowly while he slept. Just as the man was gonna catch some Z's, the door opened to Melanie. "Hey Josh, how is he?" She asked as took a seat next to him and placed her hand on top of his. "Doctor said Lincoln was knocked out cold due to Chloroform and some rape drugs in his system as vapors." He said as the woman was shocked from what she had heard.

"I...just hope he wakes up soon." Melanie said as she kissed Toll on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

2 hours of hearing the machine beep and not a single sound came from Lincoln besides his breathing. Toll Road and Melanie were about to call it a day and leave when Lincoln opened his eyes. "Toll? Where am I?" Lincoln said groggily as his caretaker and principal were excited to see him awake. Melanie kissed him on the cheek and Toll Road ruffled his hair while wiping a tear from his eye. "You're at the Children's Hospital. Mr. Vega found you in the bathroom out cold with Chloroform and rape drugs formed into vapors in your system." Toll said as Lincoln's eyes went wide as he now remembered what happened.

"I remember I was just about to leave the restroom when someone came from behind me and wrapped an arm onto me and put a cloth on my face." Lincoln said as he clenched his jaw from the earlier assault. Just then the door to the room opened and two police detectives with the doctor. "Excuse, but these detectives would like to talk to Lincoln." Doctor Bailey said as the men sat down beside Lincoln.

"Hi Lincoln, my name is Detective Culler, and this here is Detective Haywood. And we're here to find out who assaulted you and rendered you unconscious." Culler said as Lincoln nervously played with his cowlick. "It's okay to be nervous when talking to the police after an event like that happening, but we need to know who assaulted you." Haywood said as Lincoln remembered that he scratched the person who attacked him. "Check underneath my fingernails, I remember scratching him and I felt something scrape too." Lincoln said as detective looked under all the fingernails until he found some skin lodged under the index finger. "We got something." Culler said as he got an evidence bag and properly put it in the bag that went with their protocol.

"We're gonna need to check the cameras at the school that are close to the bathroom close to the attack site." Haywood said to Melanie as she nodded and led him outside to give her side of the story. "The doctor said that the attacker used chloroform and some rape drugs as vapors to render Lincoln unconscious, which led to him assaulting him as well." Toll Road said as Culler wrote down the details in his sketchpad.

"Anyway, I'll go get the doctor, so I can see when I can take him home." Toll Road said as he went outside to find the doctor and find out when Lincoln could be discharged. The demolitions expert found Dr. Bailey doing his paperwork and was concerned on when Lincoln could come back to the house.

"Doctor Bailey, when will Lincoln be able to home?" Toll Road asked as the man looked through his papers and gave him a good look that made Toll Road act strange. "Lincoln will be able to go home on Sunday, the 13th of May. Since there are no other physical injuries and the chemicals are out of his system, he may continue any outside activities." The doctor told Toll Road as he gave a sigh of relief.

Toll Road made his way back to Lincoln's room where he was alone with Melanie. "So, Lincoln, you will find out if you're going to graduate by Monday from via email to Joshua." Melanie explained to the 12-year-old as he looked happier than a shoefly in an outhouse. Toll stepped inside with his coffee and sat down next to his lover, giving her a good smile.

"Lincoln, the doctor said since all the chemicals are out of your system and you'll be going home this Sunday. I'll be coming to see you tomorrow too, just so you aren't lonely." Toll said as Lincoln nodded and wondered why his primary caretaker was holding Mrs. Robert's hand and sitting close to her….wait?

"Are you two dating?" Lincoln said out of the blue which made the two adults blush and look away. "Yes, honey. We're dating, but please keep it to yourself." Melanie said as Lincoln understood that her and Toll Road's love life didn't need to be spread around. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I'm going to visit my sister and brother." Melanie continued as she gave Lincoln and Toll Road a kiss on the cheek and left the hospital.

"I'm gonna head out too. I got some more paperwork to do, but I'll be back to visit tomorrow. Maybe I'll bring Bonnie to come see you." Toll said as he hugged Lincoln and left. As soon as the coast was clear, he turned towards the audience and looked upset.

"As you can see, I'm in the hospital due to being knocked out with chloroform and two rape drugs. But hopefully the detectives will use the DNA they found underneath my fingernail and find out who did it. Plus, I completed the big test and that's all that matters. But as soon as I graduate 5th grade, then I'll work on my workout routines and make sure I listen to the guys when it comes to ops." Lincoln said as he began to play on his phone that he got earlier from his backpack while Toll Road was out of the room.

 **The Next Day**

Lincoln was now beginning to realize being in a hospital was the most boring place a person can ever be in. He slept alright with the Melatonin medicine the doctor gave him and the food wasn't bad; but he really missed Bonnie. He watched YouTube on his phone until he heard a knock on his room door. It opened to Doctor Bailey, and he was smiling. "Lincoln, you have some visitors." He said as the door opened to Bonnie and her family coming in. Bonnie almost broke down in tears when as she took a long look at her boyfriend. Seeing him in the hospital bed made her sad, but she was glad he was alright.

"H-Hey." Bonnie said as she took a seat next to him while she took his hand in hers. "Hey Bonnie. I know it's crazy seeing me in a hospital bed with tubes leading to me. But the police are using the evidence they found underneath one of my fingernails to find out who did this to me." Lincoln said as Bonnie was shocked to hear that the New Orleans Police Department had already got a hit in the investigation.

"So, Lincoln, did they say when you would be going home again?" Brooke said as Lincoln remembered what Toll Road said. "Well, my caretaker said I'd be going back home Sunday the 13th of May. Then Monday morning I'll be finding out if I'm graduating or not by an email that my caretaker will be getting from Mrs. Roberts." Lincoln explained as Brooke nodded and went to text her friends on her phone.

"Jack and Brooke, why don't you get some food and coffee while I talk to the kids for a bit." Mrs. Duncan said as the two went to the cafeteria to get some something to eat. As soon as the patriarch and older sister were out of the room, the matriarch decided to get to the point. "Bonnie told me that you two are dating." Mrs. Duncan said as she got the two fifth graders to blush and look away, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, we are dating, Mrs. Duncan. I do love Bonnie with all my heart." Lincoln came out with honesty as Bonnie laid her head on his chest while Mrs. Duncan started to almost cry tears of joy. "I never thought she would find someone _this_ early. I didn't meet her father until we were seniors in High School." Mrs. Duncan wiped her eyes as she heard her phone ring. "I'll be right back, you two be good while I'm gone." Mrs. Duncan giggled as she stepped outside to take the call. "Anyway, when I get out of here, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again." Lincoln said as Bonnie had a heartwarming smile on her face and nodded. "Sure, we can go to Popeye's Louisiana Chicken near the University of New Orleans. Plus, we can use your new mini bike you got for your birthday, I'm pretty sure we'll both fit on it." Bonnie said as Lincoln thought it was a good idea for them to go out again.

"Wanna hear a secret though?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln went closer to hear what she had to say. "My dad's friend works there, so I can get half off and whoever is with me gets half off as well. He's like an uncle to me, so it's awesome." Bonnie whispered to Lincoln as he was surprised that she got half off prices for her food at Popeyes Chicken. Just then, the door opened to Doctor Bailey with a tray of food for Lincoln. It was about 11 am, so Lincoln _was_ getting hungry and Doctor Bailey was bringing him his lunch. "Oh, pardon me, am I interrupting something?" Lincoln wasn't gonna make the Doctor leave while Bonnie was visiting, so he let him come in.

"No, it's fine Doctor, my girlfriend is just visiting me. So, what's for lunch?" Lincoln asked as the man brought the tray on the bed and it showed to be a crispy chicken sandwich, tator tots and a Tropicana Lemonade with some ketchup in a tiny cup to dip his tots in. "Thanks Doc." Lincoln said as he also wanted to be a gentleman as well to Bonnie. "Do you want anything for lunch, Bonnie?" The 12-year-old said as he sat up in his bed.

"Sure, can I get the same thing as him?" Bonnie asked as the doctor could only smile and nod as he went to get another tray of food for the redhead. "So, are you excited for the summer, Lincoln?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln began to think; besides doing ops with the guys and working out, he pretty much was free. "Well, there still is the July Airsoft Battle of Britain and I really don't wanna miss it." Lincoln said as he plugged his phone into the wall outlet. "I agree, but we need to be dressed for the occasion when the times comes. So, I'll have to get the right clothing and use the trench rifles I have and a M1911." Bonnie said as Lincoln rubbed her hand, making her smile.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Lincoln said as Bonnie blushed and giggled while smiling. She leaned in closer, right where her nose met Lincoln's and she looked deep into his eyes. "Yes, you have. But I want you to prove it." Bonnie said while she blew a bit of air onto Lincoln's ear, making chills go down his spine. Lincoln put his hand under her chin and drew her into a soft kiss. The kiss was magical like always, never bad or too fast, it was just right. The two didn't even notice Toll Road and Melanie standing in the door way with smiles to match their faces.

Toll Road cleared his throat and the two fifth graders yelped in shock as Bonnie fell from her chair and tumbled to the floor. Lincoln gave his caretaker a death staring glare which only read 'quit doing this to me'. It really got to him when the guys cockblocked him or led to that in a certain way; it wasn't as bad with his sisters, but Lincoln didn't mind it one bit. "So, let me ask youthis…are you two _dating_?" Toll asked with a grinch like grin that made Bonnie and Lincoln blush like they never blushed before. Bonnie rubbed her head from where she took a tumble as she took her seat again and held Lincoln's hand, which calmed him.

"I don't want the others to know Toll, okay. Tool already knows so don't let them know." Lincoln pleaded as Melanie looked at Toll Road with confused eyes. "What kind of name is _Toll_?" Melanie asked as the man put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "It's a nickname I got while I was New York at the toll's up there….just some bad luck is all." He said as Melanie softened her gaze and took a seat on the other side of Lincoln's bed. "So…how long has this _relationship_ been going on?" Melanie asked with a cocky grin as Bonnie was the first to explain the whole thing.

"It started when Lincoln and I went to the park by his house and Arthur Taggart came up and tried to hit on me until Lincoln stepped in and knocked him out. Then my love for him grew as he came over to my house and he massaged my shoulders after they started to hurt when I carried in some stuff from a little picnic we had. Then he asked me out for a friendly date and I heard him confess that he loved me when he took Damien to the floor last week. So, we kissed on the bus while going home and it went from there." Bonnie finished as both adults were surprised to hear what Lincoln had done to get this far in their relationship.

"I'm surprised it's only regular kissing and not-" Toll was cut off by Melanie slapping the back of his bald head, getting a funny betrayed look out of him. "I'm glad that I don't have to deal with Damien or Arthur again. They were a pain in my side." Lincoln said as Melanie began to realize what name he just brought up. "Arthur, you mean Arthur Taggart?" Melanie said with annoyance in her voice.

"Mrs. Roberts, I said his name a minute ago. How did you not catch on?" Bonnie asked as the woman just shook her head and decided to show some pictures on her phone to Lincoln. The redhead already knew what Arthur had did to her since it only happened a year ago. One of the pictures showed a heart with a spear through it drawn on her locker and shown to be drawn with real blood. It had the words 'You're mine', it was a sight to try and forget since it made Lincoln angry.

"I just can't believe he did that to you, Bonnie." Lincoln said as he pulled her hand towards his and comforted her as she was sniffling a bit. "Yeah, I'm just glad Arthur isn't bothering me anymore. Plus, he _did_ violate the restraining order that led to that first fight you two had." Bonnie said as the doctor came back in with another tray of food. "Here you are. Anyway Lincoln, I have some good news for you. You're gonna be able to go home as of now. Your caretaker just needs to file the paperwork, so you can be discharged from the hospital." Doctor Bailey said with a smile. "Sweet, then I'll go do that now. Plus, Lincoln has still got some chores and workout routines to do when he gets home." Toll said as he followed the doctor to the front desk to file the papers.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go eat my food with my parents. So, I'll see you tomorrow, Lincoln. And I'll talk to my mom too about us going out again." Bonnie said as she kissed Lincoln on the lips before taking her food and going to meet her mom in the cafeteria with her father and sister. Lincoln was grinning like a madman while he forgot Mrs. Roberts was still sitting beside him, until she cleared her throat which brought him back from La-La land.

"Since that little incident happened yesterday Lincoln, you'll only have 2 assignments to make up. But it's only 1 sided so don't worry. Also, students who are graduating will be practicing the whole routine as if it was the real thing." Mrs. Roberts said as Lincoln had yet another sigh of relief due to his unfinished work.

After a little bit of waiting, Toll came back in with some papers and a smile to match his mood. "Doctor Bailey is gonna come in and get that shit taken out of you, so I can take you home." Toll Road said as said doctor came in and removed all the tubing from Lincoln and got him ready to go home. As soon as everything was removed, Lincoln put his phone back in his pocket and got his backpack ready to go home. He felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him a kind look that just said, 'let's go home'.

 **On the drive home**

It was a peaceful mid-afternoon drive home, the trees lightly moved with the wind and the birds chirped along. Toll drove the black Camry and saw Lincoln was yet again asleep in the passenger seat. "Lincoln, wake up." Toll said as said hacker woke up and looked at his primary caretaker with concerned eyes. "I'm gonna take you to Lee's for the night, since Melanie and I are gonna have date night tonight, no offense." Toll said as he had a tiny grin on his face.

"It's fine. But you might wanna call Lee and confirm that it's okay." Lincoln said as he laid his head back down and fell asleep once more. Toll Road whipped his phone out and dialed the Englishman's number as he stopped at a light while waiting for an old homeless man to pass while pushing a cart full of cans and other unknown materials. " _Yeah, what's up Toll?_ " Lee asked on the other side of the phone. "Hey Lee, do you mind if Lincoln spends the night with you tonight? Because I wanted to have date night with Melanie." Toll asked as he heard scratching at his stubble on the opposite end of the phone.

" _Yeah, bring him on by. Is he doing okay now from what happened to him?_ " Lee asked as Toll took a good look at the slight bruising on Lincoln's cheek; it was healed a bit, but it was still there. "Yeah, he's doing okay. But why don't you take and do something with him tonight, if you're able to." Toll asked as Lee thought about it on his side of the phone. " _No, I'm just sit here and watch lesbian's kissing. Of course, I'll take him somewhere, you wanker_." Lee said sarcastically as Toll rolled his eyes to his behavior.

"I'll bring him by in a bit. All we gotta do is run by the house and pick up clothes for him and his laptop. Why don't you also teach him some other martial arts we haven't shown him yet, like how to disarm someone with a knife or gun. He'll need it when he goes on ops with us in 5 years." Toll explained while he drove towards the house. " _Alright. Anyway, I'll be here when you get done with getting his shit._ " Lee replied as he hung up. "British tea drinking bastard." Toll said with a scowl on his face as always.

After a peaceful drive there, Toll pulled in front of Lee's apartment that was a 6 out of 10 rating. "Lincoln, wake up buddy. We're here at Lee's place." Toll said as he helped Lincoln with his stuff as they both went inside to meet Lee upstairs. The complex was nice and all, but there were some vacancies due to people not having the right amount of money to pay their rent on time. It was a nice part of New Orleans to live in, so he wasn't complaining. The two Expendables walked up to Lee's door, knocked on it and waited. After a few moments, Lee opened the door while coming out in a grey henley and black jeans. "Hey guys." It was all Lee said as he welcomed his comrades inside. The inside of his place had a small kitchen, an island with some fruits in a bowl, a nice TV set on top of an entertainment center with a wooden coffee table and a leather couch in the living room. Lincoln also saw a bathroom and a bedroom, which he assumed Lee lived alone. Last time he was in the apartment, he didn't get a good look around since it was still early that morning.

"Anyway, I'll come pick him back up in the morning, I've got date night with Melanie." Toll said as he made his way towards the door while Lee got an apple to eat. As Toll Road left, Lee went to clean his knives while leaving Lincoln to set his stuff down. "So, how ya been Lee?" Lincoln said as he got his laptop out and began playing a game on it. "Eh, could be better. I'm still upset that my ex-girlfriend cheated on me while I was away a lot. Then I had to beat the shit outta him for hitting her. I told her that I wasn't perfect, but she should've waited." Lee said as he smiled and looked at Lincoln. "Anyway, how's school going?" Lee asked as Lincoln set the laptop down and looked at the Brit.

"It's going good. I'm getting my assignments and homework done too; so, everything is going nicely." Lincoln replied as Lee went to get drinks for him and Lincoln. "Anyway, are you gonna teach me more martial arts that I don't already know?" Lincoln asked as Lee cracked his beer open while handing Lincoln a soda. "Well, there's some Krav Maga that I can teach you, as well as some British SAS Hand to Hand Combat techniques that I went through when I enlisted." Lee said as he pulled a picture from his wallet and showed Lincoln. It showed a younger Lee; when he was 21, still had some hair and he was in his usual SAS combat uniform holding his rifle with the thumbs up and hit usual shit eating grin to go with it.

Lincoln noticed Lee was in Pakistan in the photo. It was all dirt and some vehicles around him with squad members. "You wanna get some food?" Lee asked as Lincoln nodded to his question. The Englishman led Lincoln down to the garage where a 2014 Porsche Boxster stood in a beautiful red color. "Cmon, let's get some food." Lee said as he got in and started the luxury car.

Lincoln and Lee were on their way to a local diner close by Lee's place. It was such a nice drive; but the feeling to be in a Luxurious vehicle felt even nicer. "So, I heard you're going to be fine with all the chloroform and shite out of your system." Lee announced over the winds to Lincoln. Said hacker nodded and fixed his hair that was out of place. "Yeah, I was lucky enough to go home early today instead of tomorrow. Plus…I _have another date with Bonnie_." Lincoln explained as he said the last part a bit too quick, but the Brit understood it.

"So, you got yet another date with that redhead. That's nice, but please promise you won't stare at her arse." Lee cackled as Lincoln kept his face hidden from the brightest blush he could ever show. "Eh, you'll learn all that shite when you're a bit older. I'll have to explain the birds and the bees to you maybe in a year or two." Lee continued while Lincoln understood the situation; he would have to be told all the responsibilities and other things while growing up.

As they pulled up to the parking lot of the Clover Grill diner, they saw it was very busy, so Lee hoped they weren't gonna be there all day. They walked in and decided to sit at the front where the counter top was. "Hello, welcome to Clover Grill, can I get you something to drink?" A female waitress who had brunette colored hair asked as Lee and Lincoln took a seat and decided what they wanted to drink.

"I'll take a beer." Lee said as he felt Lincoln punch his arm and look at him with a serious expression. He knew what he was saying…and it was embarrassing being told out by a 12-year-old. "Scratch the beer, I'll take a Dr. Pepper." Lee corrected himself as he gave Lincoln a light noogie. "And I'll have a lemonade please." Lincoln said as the waitress wrote it down and went to get their drinks. "So, do you think that you did good on the test you had to take at school?" The Brit asked as Lincoln played with his cowlick.

"I studied the best I could, so I'm sure I did good. I just hope I can graduate early." Lincoln replied as the waitress came back with their drinks. After they ordered a simple bacon cheeseburger and fries for each other, they talked about their good moments with their families. Lee told Lincoln the time when he was 15, he had kissed the constable chief's daughter in front of him back home in England and made a run for it before he got shot with a taser. Lincoln then told Lee the time where he brought home his class spider and Leni got scared because of it until she told the exterminator off and she conquered her fear. They had a splendid time; that is until a certain 6-foot 1 man came in wearing a leather jacket and black jeans. He also had long brown shaggy hair and apparently had a switchblade on him.

"Excuse me, do you know where the manager is in this shithole?" The man asked as Lee knew what was gonna happen. The man had his hand on the counter, next to Lincoln's empty plate, so Lee patted his backup knife next to Lincoln's thigh. The 12-year-old looked down slowly and saw what his caretaker was handing him, so he took it in his hand and prepared to plunge it in the robber's hand.

"He's on break now. What do you want?" The waitress asked as the man pulled his switchblade out and pointed it at the lady. Lincoln acted quickly and stabbed the man's free hand next to his empty plate. "FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He screamed as Lincoln ducked his head and Lee elbowed the man straight in the nose, and it busted right there and then. Blood was dripping from his face and Lincoln just sat in his seat while Lee went to work on the man. The robber tried to stab Lee, only to get chopped in the throat with a powerful hand chop that Lee did. The shop was amazed that the two stood up to a robber in a diner with lots of people in it.

Lincoln got down from his seat and with a powerful kick, delivered a hard blow to the man's knee, where he heard it hyperextend over the limit. The man was crying fully now; he was bloody, he couldn't speak properly, and his knee was fucked up thanks to Lincoln and Lee. The shop was heard of cheers and claps as Lee paid the waitress, who was in still in shock to the confrontation of a 38-year-old and 12-year-old stopping a robber with advanced martial arts skills.

Lee and Lincoln left the diner feeling proud and having a bit of adrenaline in their systems. Lee drove back to his apartment with Lincoln as they looked at each other and smiled. "I'm gonna teach you some of my old techniques that I still know to this day. Some Krav Maga mixed with some Boxing should do since I'm also teaching you Karate. But after a while, we'll move onto the Kickboxing routine." Lee said as he turned onto his street towards the apartment.

When they got back to the apartment, Lee got out a red mat that he had in the closet and was big enough to put out in the living room. "Alright, now get into a basic passive stance." Lee ordered as Lincoln did so as he got into a usual passive stance. "Now for a Cross-Body Punch. This is a more powerful punch than a jab because you rotate your body into the punch and thus generate more power when you strike." Lee showed Lincoln as he got his test dummy out from the closet as well and demonstrated the punch. The force of his strike knocked the dummy back a bit and bounced him back. Lincoln was glad he was being trained by former soldiers since they knew what they went through and what they were doing.

"Now your turn." Lee said as Lincoln punched the dummy with a straight punch than a strike that was curved a bit with the body. "No no no try again. Make sure to curve your body a bit and your punch as well. Then switch hands so you're not just using the same hand to do all the bloody damage." Lee said as Lincoln did as told. He curved his body and strike when he punched the dummy; it felt good to train professionally, but Lincoln was gonna try and focus hard on what the techniques showed him and did to his routine and body.

After 5 minutes of punching with the Cross-Body Punch, Lee decided to move onto the next strike. "Next is the Elbow Strike. I want you to make a strong fist and point your index finger to the middle of your chest with your elbow out to the opponent." Lee said as he demonstrated towards the dummy, while Lincoln watched with amazement. He did the same while Lee watched him, and he was impressed with all the progress he was making. For the rest of the day, Lee taught Lincoln lots of Krav Maga techniques; Eye Strikes, Hammer Fists, Headbutts, and Uppercut Punches. It was almost 8pm when the two Expendables finished their routines, and they were tired as hell! They had also been lifting small arm weights that Lee owned in his room under his bed, he was lucky that Lincoln was able to lift them.

They both sacked out on the couch with sweat dripping down their bodies while breathing hard. "Now…you…know…Krav Maga." Lee said between breathes as Lincoln almost fell asleep due to exhaustion. "Can I take a shower?" Lincoln asked as the Brit chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, as soon as you get out, hand me your dirty clothes and I'll wash them, so you can wear them again tomorrow." Lee explained as Lincoln got his bag of compression clothes for him to sleep in and went to the bathroom. "When you rinse off, leave the water running because I'll just jump in after you." Lee said as Lincoln went to take his shower. The bathroom was a bit small, but who was complaining? The light peach colored walls matched with the décor that Lee had going.

Lincoln stripped down to his compression shorts and yet again, admired his body that was rapidly changing. The muscles in his arms were showing and began to take on a toned effect, which he liked. He fiddled with the water settings until he found the warmth he liked. Then he took off his compression shorts, got in the shower and he found Lee's shampoo and body wash, so he could scrub the sweat and grime off his body. "God, this feels so good." Lincoln whispered to himself and to no one as he scrubbed his scalp with soap and rinsed it out. After he rinsed the soap from his body, he heard the door open slightly and heard a familiar accent. "Oi, the towels are under the sink. Make sure to put it with your dirty clothes, so I can wash them altogether." Lee said as he then shut the door to leave Lincoln to finish.

Lincoln then got out of the shower and got a towel to wrap himself in as he left the water running for Lee to jump straight in after him. After he wrapped his body with the towel, he opened the bathroom door and found Lee texting in his boxer briefs, shirtless and his towel on his shoulder. "You're good now, Lee." Lincoln said as he went into Lee's room to change into his night clothes.

25 minutes past as Lee came out of his room in his pajamas to Lincoln laying down on the couch, almost asleep. "Hey, why don't you sleep in my bed with me." The Englishman said as Lincoln shot up and gave Lee a confused look. "Are you sure? I mean I can sleep on the couch, it's not a problem at all." Lincoln said as Lee gave a fatherly look and motioned for him to follow.

The two Expendables made themselves comfortable under the sheets and began falling asleep. "Hey Lee?" Lincoln asked as Lee turned his head to face white haired Expendable. "Yeah, what's up?" Lee replied while giving Lincoln a caring look. "Do you think I can meet your family one of these days?" The hacker asked as Lee gave it some thought. "You know…I think I'll take you to meet my family when your summer starts." Lee replied while smiling his best.

Lincoln was beaming with excitement; he had always wanted to go to the United Kingdom, but it was _expensive_! "Now, let's get some sleep." Lee said as he turned over and went to sleep. Lincoln did the same and fell asleep tangled in the blankets.

 **Next Morning**

It was early 6 in the morning when the light from the sky beamed in the Englishman's room, getting into Lincoln's eyes. He awoke, rubbed his eyes and found that Lee was cuddling with him; which it did feel weird, but he didn't care. Then, he heard the man wake up and roll out of the bed. "Hmm, morning Lee." Lincoln said with grogginess in his voice. The brit slipped on a white tank top and looked at the hacker. "Morning, do you want breakfast?" Lee asked as Lincoln got up from bed and stretched. "I'll go make some eggs and toast if you wanna get dressed. Your clean clothes are in the dryer, so you can get dressed in them." Lee explained as he went to get breakfast ready for the both of them.

After Lincoln got dressed, he went to the kitchen to see Lee fixing scrambled eggs and toast. "Toll texted me while you were getting dressed, he said he'll be here to pick you up around 10:30 or so." Lee explained as he scooped a spoonful of eggs with cheese mixed in onto his and Lincoln's plate. He then grabbed the toast and went to the table where Lincoln was waiting. "Today is gonna be a lazy day for me. So, we'll just watch T.V until he gets here." The brit said as he dug into his eggs and toast.

After the two had breakfast, they went to the couch and watched some romance movies. Lee fell asleep while watching it, leaving Lincoln to enjoy the boob tube. They were watching some sort of romance flick where it was starting to show a hardcore kissing scene with a guy and girl going at it with all sorts of French kissing and the girl was starting to strip out of her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Lincoln was starting to blush, and he began to feel something rise in his pants. _Great, not now,_ Lincoln thought as he grabbed the pillow cushion that was next to him, so he could save his dignity, but it didn't work for long, so he crossed his legs and yet...nothing worked!

He began groaning lightly and tried to fight it, but nothing worked as he kept watching the scene on the television and he kept getting a tighter feeling in his pants. What he didn't notice was that Lee awoke and was watching the whole thing, with surprised eyes. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as if Lincoln looked like was frozen solid. Lincoln turned towards the Brit, removed the pillow and pointed to the boob tube. Lee looked and saw why he was groaning. _It's starting already_ , Lee thought to himself as he got up off the couch and went to his safe that was next to the entertainment center. He opened it, took out a magazine and handed it to Lincoln. The hacker didn't expect to see what was on the front of it either; it was a hot naked blonde groping her breasts and swaying her hips in a forward position. "Take it in the bathroom and do what you gotta do, alright?" Lee said with a sincere tone as Lincoln didn't reply, all he could do was nod and go into the bathroom and shut the door. "Make sure to turn on the fan before you start, just so I don't hear you slapping your dragon…no offense." Lee said with a chuckle at the end.

Lincoln had never masturbated before since he never seen anything sexual on television. He opened the magazine when he put it down on the counter and saw all types of women that were naked or partially naked. It made his member even harder, so he decided to get the whole thing over with. He turned the bathroom fan on and went to unbutton his jeans. As he did, his bulge poked out more due to the fabric restrictions subtracting. He pulled his hard member out and sighed; he was getting bigger due to working out and having a toned body. Lincoln grabbed the magazine and placed it on the back part of the toilet where it stood up, so he could do his business. He began to stroke his member and immediately felt how good it was as he began to feel lost in a world of euphoria.

The faster he stroked, the more he fell into euphoria. Lincoln stroked even faster as he tried to turn the page of the magazine. He turned to a page of two lesbians kissing; and that did it for Lincoln! It made him stroke even faster than he ever wanted to stroke his member in all his life. Soft pants came from his body as he tried to keep it on a down low, so he didn't disturb Lee, but he couldn't resist groaning once or twice as he felt something happening down in his member. "Oh god." Lincoln moaned softly under his breath he aimed for inside the bowl since he felt his fluids coming. And after one final stroke, he shot his warm fluids in the toilet bowl, leaving Lincoln panting softly. It took a whole 20 seconds for his fluids to shoot in the bowl as Lincoln was surprised to see how much came out of him. It was surprising indeed!

Lincoln cleaned the toilet seat just in case and washed his hands twice since he didn't wanna have his fluids all over his hands when walking out to see Lee. He then rolled up the magazine, turned off the fan and left the bathroom to meet Lee sitting on the couch with a surprised look on his face. "You feel better?" Lee asked with a soft tone as Lincoln nodded quickly and gave the magazine back to the cheeky Brit. "Thanks a lot, Lee. I feel _much_ better." Lincoln said as he sat back down on the couch and resumed watching the boob tube.

After watching television for a bit, there was a knock at the door. Lee went to answer it while Lincoln watched from the couch. "Hey Toll. How was date night?" Lee asked with a cocky grin as he got the finger from Toll in return. "Got all your stuff ready to go?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded and had his bag of night clothes in and laptop ready to go. "Alright, let's go. Thanks again Lee." Toll thanked the SAS operative as he did a half assed salute and went to be alone for the rest of the day.

The drive was quiet; the radio played John Denver's 'Take Me Home, Country Roads' and the breeze was as cool as ever. "So, what did you and Lee do last night?" Toll asked as Lincoln wasn't sure if he was able to explain the situation at the diner.

 _Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze_

 _Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads_

 _All my memories gather round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye_

 _Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads_

 _I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
And driving down the road I get a feeling  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday_

 _Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads_

 _Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads_

 _Take me home, down country roads  
Take me home, down country roads_

"Lee and I went to dinner at this diner and…we stopped a robbery at the same time." Lincoln blurted out as Toll wasn't surprised whatsoever. In fact, he looked proud and a bit concerned at the same time. "Well, I'm proud to see you aren't so bad out in public. But try not to go chaotic in public to where it will attract attention." Toll explained as Lincoln took out his cell phone to call Bonnie about their date.

Lincoln dialed Bonnie's number and was surprised to hear her answer the phone in a cheerful mood. " _Hi, my sweet white-haired angel! Are we still set on our date today?"_ Bonnie asked as Lincoln wasn't expecting to hear her in such in a good mood. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Bonnie?" Lincoln joked while chuckling.

" _Oh, how dare you say that_!" Bonnie laughed as Lincoln couldn't help but laugh with her. "Yeah, we should be good to go when I get back. I'll be getting back soon, so let me just clean up and I'll wait for you." He replied as Toll was listening in on the conversation and decided to play around with Lincoln.

" _Okay, I'll get a nice shirt out and then I'll wait for your call_." Bonnie said as she hung up the call, so she could get ready. "So…you got a date today?" Toll spoke up as Lincoln blushed from him not knowing that the man was listening in on his conversation. "Yeah, we're going to Popeyes over by the University for lunch." Lincoln said as he played a game on his phone. As Toll drove the car back home, he thought of a good way for Lincoln to improve with firearms.

After Toll pulled the car in the driveway, they headed inside and made their way to the couch. "I have an idea for you to improve your shooting skills. I'll order you an airsoft Barrett .50 Cal on the internet, so you can practice in the backyard with cans and such." Toll said as he got on his laptop to order Lincoln the airsoft rifle. Lincoln went to go clean up before Bonnie got to the house, but he also wanted to call his mother to check in with her as well. He decided to message her since he didn't feel like getting his scenario up. As he opened his laptop, he heard that his phone started to ring; it was Bonnie.

"Yeah?" Lincoln asked as he heard Bonnie on the other side and as always sounding cheerful. "Hey Lincoln. I'm already to go, whenever you're ready for me to come over, let me know." Bonnie said as Lincoln's smile grew wide. "Okay, just give me five minutes and then start heading over. I have to talk to my mom since I haven't done that in couple days." Lincoln explained as Bonnie made a sound of approval over the phone.

After the call, Lincoln messaged his mother on Skype asking how things are going at home. While he waited, he examined his airsoft rifle he got from Church. Then, he heard the skype notification go off; it was his mother responding. _Hi honey, how's your day up there?_ -Rita

 _Good, are you able to call for a bit, I have some good news…and bad news, but mostly good._ -Lincoln

After that, Lincoln immediately saw the call icon light up on Skype, so he decided to not have his camera on for this call, just in case his sisters were around. As soon as he saw his mom, he recognized the background; it was the dentist's office and she looked like to have her lunch in front of her. "Hey mom, are you on lunch break?" Lincoln asked as he turned on his camera. "Yeah, I only have ten minutes before I have to get back to work. So…what's the news?" Rita asked as Lincoln sighed and prepared to tell his mother what happened at school and why he was at the hospital.

"Well, someone attacked me with chloroform and rape drugs as vapors, knocked me out in the bathroom, then punched me across the face a couple times before leaving me there. Then I woke up in the Children's Hospital of New Orleans." Lincoln explained as Rita's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, she was gripping the table in the break room so hard that she looked like she was gonna blow like the Hindenburg. "Mom, please calm down. They got some of the suspects DNA from underneath my fingernails, so they can see who did it." Lincoln said as Rita calmed down a bit from the info. "But, there is also good news. I'm gonna be graduating this Wednesday. But what I was wondering is…do you wanna come and see me graduate in New Orleans?" Lincoln asked with such kindness that Rita almost teared up by the way Lincoln's new behavior was.

"I'll have to see with Dr. Feinstein first. I mean, he should let me have a week off since I asked for one in a long time. But yes, I would love to come see my baby graduate middle school." Rita said while leaving Lincoln to blush. Just then, Toll Road opened the door to see Lincoln on the computer with his mother. "Oh hey…Bonnie's here." Toll said as he noticed Rita there as well on Skype. "Hey Mrs. Loud, how's your day?" Toll continued as Rita shrugged her shoulders and told the man that she had a lot of cavities to fill.

"I'm gonna go now mom, I'll message you later." Lincoln said as he left Toll to talk to Rita for a bit. Lincoln went to his money stash and took fifty dollars with him and went to see Bonnie. As he went out to the living room, he saw his beautiful girlfriend in a plaid pocket flannel, black jeans and maroon colored converse. "Hi, are you ready to go?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie nodded and motioned her to follow him to the garage. There in the garage was Toll Road's 2010 Black Harley Davidson Street Bob and next to it was Lincoln's red mini bike, which was a small two-seater. "I love that thing, I love looking at it." Bonnie said with her hands in her pockets while Lincoln opened the garage door and went to start it up.

As soon as it was started, Lincoln and Bonnie got on and made their way down to Popeyes. The journey was peaceful as the wind hit the 5th graders faces, and the heat beamed down lightly on them. The mini bike ran smoothly as it drove down Robert E Lee Boulevard towards the fast food restaurant. It was noon, and the sun was starting to be blocked by the clouds in the sky, which meant it would be the perfect weather.

"Are we almost there, Bonnie?!" Lincoln shouted over the mini bike's motor. "Yeah, we're just down the street from Popeyes, we should be there soon!" Bonnie shouted back as they both laughed while riding down to their lunch spot. As they pulled in, Bonnie saw a familiar man in his 40's; who looked a bit chubby and was wearing blue suspenders covering his usual white shirt and other wardrobe. "Hey Charlie!" Bonnie squealed with excitement as said 'Charlie' got on one knee to hug her. "Hi kiddo, how ya been?" Charlie asked as Bonnie fixed her flannel which got a bit wrinkled due to the hug.

"I've been good. I'm just here with some lunch with Lincoln here." She said gesturing to her boyfriend. "Well, come on in kiddo. Like always, you get 10% half off since I know your father." Charlie said as he led the two in and let them order. Lincoln and Bonnie ordered their food and went to sit at a booth.

It was a peaceful day for the two 5th graders as they ate and talked about life. "I hope I can graduate early, Bonnie. I'm super excited because I have a lot planned for the summer." Lincoln said as Bonnie giggled and placed her hand on his. "I _also_ have some stuff planned for the summer." Bonnie said as 4 high school jocks came in and started to cause a ruckus.

"Oh man! Did you see Jennifer's shirt when I soaked her bitch ass?!" A tall brunette hollered at his 3 other friends while they went to sit down at a booth. One of the jocks, who was a black male and had dreads looked towards Lincoln and Bonnie's direction. "Hey, isn't that the little white haired ma'fucka that Andrew told us about from the whole Applebee's incident?" He asked as he told his friend, who had blond hair and was looking right at Lincoln and Bonnie. "Yeah it is. Why don't we go educate this little shit to not mess with us." He said as they moved towards Lincoln and Bonnie.

"Hey yo, white boy!" One of them hollered as Lincoln looked towards them as they moved in. Lincoln knew he had to protect him and Bonnie from anyone who wanted to cause a ruckus, so he had to let his martial art training kick in.

"What can I help you with?" Lincoln asked so calmly as the black jock gotten into his face and stared directly into his eyes, which Lincoln felt very uncomfortable with. "Um, do you mind backing out of my face? You're freaking me out." Lincoln said as Bonnie looked at the situation with fear.

"No nigga, I know what you and your old homies did to our older boy, Andrew. How you knocked over his expensive ass laptop which had lots of our sensitive data on it and had him knocked out by your homies. I don't think that flies with me or my niggas." The black jock finished as Lincoln put his food with Bonnies and slid the tray with food on it by the wall, ever so casually.

"It was your _homies_ choice to try and attack me in a public place of business. We all have choices in this world, and he made the wrong choice, which got him knocked out and into trouble with the law." Lincoln finished explaining as the jock in front of him was getting more angrier by the minute. "I guess I'll just end your pathetic life then, little nigga." The jock said as he reached in his waistband and pulled out a Beretta M9 handgun, which Lincoln saw and examined his movement. He had about 3.14 seconds to act before him and Bonnie ended up in the New Orleans Morgue.

Lincoln grabbed the jocks wrist, twisted it and made him drop the gun onto the table, where he then stood up on the table and blacked out. It was all a blur, but Lincoln chopped the jock in the throat, which stunned him, then he punched him across the face twice and finally grabbed his black dreads and slammed his hard-toned knee into it. The jock then hit the floor while his buddies looked at their downed compadre in shock while Lincoln pulled back on the slide, releasing the bullet that was in the chamber and let the sound of the bullet echo around, took out the pin that held the top barrel of the gun together, and the emptied the magazine by removing the remaining bullets with his thumb, leaving Bonnie speechless. "Like I said, we have choices in this world…and you went down the wrong road, partner." Lincoln said as he saw the other jocks getting ready to fight him too.

"You just messed up bit time, you little shit!" The blonde jock screamed as he pulled a switchblade out and unsheathed it. Then, everyone went silent when they heard the old 12-gauge shotgun cocking. "Now boys, don't let them teenage hormones get the best of you." Charlie said as he came out of the back with his good old friend 'Saint Fuckery' out with him. Pretty weird name for a gun, am I right?

The blonde jock dropped the knife quickly while his boys and him went to grab their downed friend, so they could leave. As soon as they left, Charlie checked to make sure Lincoln and Bonnie were okay. "You two okay now?" Charlie said softly as both 5th graders nodded and went to throw their trash away and bag their food they didn't eat. "Yeah, I'm ready to go back to your place now, Lincoln." Bonnie said as she wasn't ready to confront him on what she saw just 5 minutes earlier.

Charlie had to lock up due to what happened and as well, get the police involved. So, Lincoln decided to drive Bonnie back to his house, so they could chill. On the way back, Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about how Lincoln was able to disarm the jock that quick, it was like out of a goddamn action movie for god sakes!

When they got back to his place, and in the safety of his room, she decided to ask him what happened. As Lincoln shut the door and watched her sit on his bed, he knew something was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked softly as he kissed Bonnie on her cheek, hoping to cheer her up. She bit her lip softly and looked at him with curiosity. "H-How did you do it?" Bonnie asked as she didn't take her eyes off him. Lincoln looked surprised, but he didn't want to explain how he took out the jock either since it would mean he had to go into specific detail of being Expendable.

"I…I can't Bonnie, it's too difficult to even understand right no-" Lincoln was cut off by Bonnie punching him in the arm. She was mad now, and Lincoln didn't expect this at all, but he hope it turn out to be one of those relations where they last for only a short period of time. "Not it's not! Just please tell me!" Bonnie said on the verge of tears, she wouldn't give up until she knew the answer. Lincoln decided to tell her, so he could calm her down. "My caretakers were all in the military, so they taught me some tricks on how to disarm someone with a weapon." Lincoln explained as he then pressed his lips onto Bonnie's, calming her instantly. Lincoln loved how her lips felt on his, the soft feeling of skin on skin was just so amazing. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to leave one another's side. "I love you." They said in unison as they both giggled. Just then, there was a knock-on Lincoln's door. It was Toll Road, and he looked happy.

"Bonnie, your mom's here." He said as Bonnie looked at Lincoln, kissed him on the cheek and smiled before getting off the bed and heading out to greet her mother. As soon as she was in out of the house, Toll turned to Lincoln and put on a serious face. "We got another job as well. Barney called and said we gotta get to Tools place, and quick. So, pack your computer and let's go." Toll said as Lincoln didn't need to be told twice and hopped right on it.

 **Tools Shop**

Every Expendable were at the shop, waiting on Toll and Lincoln. Barney was smoking his usual cigar while sitting on a bike while Tool was texting one of his many girlfriends. Just then, he heard Toll's car pull up outside and then the two other Expendables walking in. "So, what does Bonaparte have for us now?" Toll asked as Barney pulled the slide up on the projector Toll had set up.

Pictures showed a man who looked very scruffy, a half shaven beard while he had ruffled clothes too; he looked Iranian as well to be exact. "What do we got, you tosser?" Lee asked as Barney paid no mind to the insult as he read over the papers. "His name is Farshid Hijazi. And he is a nuclear weapons dealer which we need to go take him out on his little camp in Kars, Turkey. He's paying his guards the pocket change of what he gets if his sales are any good, so we gotta take him out and then call Bonaparte for further instructions on what to do if there are any active nuclear bombs on site." Barney explained as Lincoln brought up Farshid's records up on the computer from Interpol. "Wow. There are a ton of warrants for him. And I bet you guys would be doing Interpol a favor if you take him out." Lincoln explained as there was a shit ton of charges listed for Farshid.

"Well, I don't think we should sit around and be happy. We gotta do this operation or this guy will nuke some country and Interpol will be on him. So, let's do this already, I wanna get home to my family!" Yang said as all the guys, minus Lincoln, groaned by what the Asian said.

"Yang, for fuck sakes, you're not married!" Gunner said as Yang gave him the stink eye. "Someday I will." The Asian replied while Lee scoffed and drank his beer. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow. So, Lincoln, we won't need hacking for this one, but Bonaparte loves your work so, he'll still pay you, okay?" Barney said as Lincoln nodded to the man's explanation.

While everyone was getting ready for the op tomorrow, Toll Road sat next to Tool to explain something to him. "Lincoln's gonna need to stay here tonight, since we have to get up super early anyway." Toll Road said as Tool nodded and smoked his pipe. "No problem brotha, anything for the kid." Tool said with a soft smile.

"Good, I'll go get his pajama's and stuff too." Toll said as he went back to his house to get the stuff Lincoln needed to occupy his time. The day went by quick as every other member went to get a good night's rest while leaving Tool and Lincoln alone to hang out on the couch he had in the shop, so they could watch television. "You want some pizza for dinner?" The liaison asked as Lincoln nodded. So, Tool went to order the pizza, leaving Lincoln on the couch to the boob tube.

"So, anyway kid, let me ask you something. How the hell did you get through all that shit with your sisters?" Tool asked as Lincoln spent the next hour explaining all the escapades him and his family had been through. Tool could hardly believe what he was hearing; Lincoln had to put up with all his sister's bullshit for so long, he wanted to get away from it to vent, but nothing he could do now since he was working a job and a secret life.

After the pizza arrived, Lincoln began explaining what life was like in the Loud House. "Kid, I know siblings can piss you off, but that's what family is for. Trust me, now I have 1 sister and sometimes she pisses me off so much that I just wanna take my knife and cut her hair off, just to teach her a lesson." Tool said while whipping out his signature knife from his boot. "I know, but I do miss them, sometimes they can upset me…but I still love them." Lincoln said as he bit into his pizza.

"Well, you just gotta brush the dust off your shoulders and push on, because family is family, so they still love you." Tool said with a cheeky smile as Lincoln had a matching smile as well. "I guess so Tool, I guess so." Lincoln said as Tool pulled him into a hug and gave him a light noogie. "Atta boy! Now, how about we watch some good action movies?" Lincoln like the sound of Tools ideas and went straight with it.

As the night went on, the two fell asleep with the tube on and not giving a single care in the world if it was on or not. They had a good time bonding together; like a badass uncle and his nephew would do, and that's exactly what Tool was.

 **N/A: Jeez that's a lot! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a positive review and I shall see you all in the next one….ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	19. Graduation, Training and Hell

**A/N: Heyo! Anyway, now here is Chapter 19, but I won't go deep into the op either, because I have something** _ **big**_ **planned for when Lincoln goes on another when summer starts, (keep your eyes peeled).**

 **Also, I seriously want to thank all these good reviews too. But I need to address some ridiculous questions and some good reviews!**

 **Guest: Don't send me stupid questions, they are just a waste of my time…no offense. I'm not trying to be rude, it just really annoys me. Just read the damn story and enjoy, okay? And, this is in order from the first movie to the third until Lincoln goes home. So yes, the characters (villains) will be in order; some I will make up and some will be from the movie, and some scenes will be added and changed a bit to fit Lincoln as the story goes along. Also, I will try to add small time skips too. I'm not gonna skip through half of my story, so…you get what you get. Okay?**

 **FantastyNerd306: Thank you so much for following the story! It means a lot to me since we share interests and all, LOL.**

 **OmegaDelta: Hopefully Rita will like Bonnie, who knows? (LOL)**

 **TheCartoonist294: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

 **DreadCandiru2: Just wait until Arthur is shown again. ;)**

 **Alrighty me harties! Onto the story, but one more thing…someone will come down to see Lincoln. Who may it might be, read and see for yourselves…SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln woke up on the couch, in his pajamas and under a soft blanket. He looked around to see unfamiliar surroundings and remembered he was at Tool's place. Lincoln kicked off the blanket and went to see if Tool was around. He walked towards the big bundle of bikes and the stationary bike was at, but no Tool.

He then heard rustling coming from the actual house part of the building and went to see if Tool was there. Lincoln went to the elevator and took it to the next floor and saw the man standing at the stove in his red plaid pajamas and cooking some eggs and toast. "Hey Tool." Lincoln greeted as he took a seat at the small marble island. "Morning kiddo. You want some breakfast?" Tool asked as he got a glass of orange juice and set it down for Lincoln to drink. Lincoln made a sound of approval and drank a bit of his juice. Tool was fixing the eggs and toast when he heard his phone ring. "Watch these eggs while I answer my phone." Tool said while Lincoln watched breakfast cook.

Lincoln had experience with cooking back home, so this was going to be a piece of cake. He stirred the eggs in the pan and watched the toast in the toaster nearby, so it didn't burn. He used to cook for his sisters at home sometimes, usually it was his mother or father cooking, but he stepped in to help sometimes too. Lincoln heard the toast pop up, pulled it out and put it on paper plate that Tool had on the island while he scooped the eggs onto the plate too and waited for the man as well.

After waiting for a bit, Tool came back with a smile on his face. "Well, they got their guy and took everyone out, so now their getting everything ready to come back tomorrow. But they're a bit scuffed up, nothing the team hasn't been through already." Tool said as Lincoln was happy the guys got their target and were coming back. The two ate breakfast and went to do some activities around New Orleans until the guys got back.

 **Royal Woods**

Rita was changing Lily's diaper when she heard her cellphone start to ring next to her. "Who could that be?" She asked herself as she answered the phone. "This is Rita Loud; how can I help?" She asked as she heard a familiar voice. " _Hi Mrs. Loud, how are you coping with Lincoln being in jail?_ " It was Ms. Santiago, and she sounded concerned. "Oh, hi Maria. I'm coping well with Lincoln in jail. It's not easy, especially being in there on his birthday." Rita knew she had to play along since she was the only one that knew the secret.

" _Dios mio, I wish I knew how you feel, I seriously do. What about the others? How are they coping?_ " Maria asked as Rita was worried about what she might say if she knew the girls, minus Lily, were giving Lincoln the cold shoulder. But her gut told her to explain what was happening. "Well, the girls are not talking to Lincoln at all because of him exposing them to what they did to him while we weren't around." Rita said as the line went quiet for a second, until Maria spoke in a quiet but stern tone.

" _I'll be right over_." Maria said right before hanging up.

"NO NO, it's fine!" But Rita couldn't get the chance to reply because the line cut off before she could even say anything.

"Mama." Rita had forgot all about her youngest daughter being there. "I'm sorry sweetie, mommy is dealing with some bad news at the moment." Rita said to her daughter as she tickled her tummy and got a new diaper on her before setting her down for a nap.

After putting Lily for a nap, Rita had to use the restroom. She went the bathroom door and opened before seeing a red flashing light in the mirror, but it looked to be going through it. She opened it to see a miniature camera recording her. "Lisa." She said instantly and went to scold her second youngest, who was eating breakfast with her siblings.

Lori had finished making waffles and eggs for her younger sisters until she heard the matriarch scream. "LISA LOUD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Rita yelled as she came down the stairs with the mini camera in her hand. "Well, maternal unit, that would be the bathroom observation camera you have in your hand. But, why in the name of science, did you pull it from its location?" Lisa began to get angry as her mother was steaming out of her ears.

"Excuse me missy? I'm the mother and you'll answer me this instant. Why…was…this…camera…in…the bathroom?" Rita said slowly as Lisa was now beginning to shrink, while the others were mad as well. They didn't like being filmed while in the bathroom and now they were upset and disgusted with the studies that their little prodigy sister had been doing.

"I do studies to see how the sibling units use the bathroom and if there are any complications with their experiences." The child prodigy explained as she then heard her grandfather come into the room. "What's going on in here?" Pop Pop asked as Rita held up the camera to her father and let him look at it. "Your granddaughter, Lisa, decided to put a camera in the bathroom and record everyone using it. So that's why she is grounded for the next two weeks with no T.V. and no dessert." Rita finished ranting as she slammed the camera onto the table, scaring the younger girls in the process and leaving the kitchen to go the living room.

Sighing, Albert took a knee and looked at his second youngest granddaughter with a stern look. "Listen Lisa, you really need to stop with these disgusting experiments, or else you'll send your mother over the deep end. Do you understand me, Lisa?" Albert finished explaining as the child prodigy just hung her head low and nodded.

Just as he finished scolding Lisa, the doorbell rang, and Rita went to answer it. "I got it!" Rita said as she opened the door to an angry Maria Santiago. "Where are _they_?" She snorted like a bull ready to pounce as Rita got her game face on and let the Latina woman in with Bobby in tow. "GIRLS! Living room, now!" Rita yelled as all her daughters made their way into the living room like no tomorrow. Then, Lori noticed her boyfriend with an upset look on his face. "Boo boo bear! What's-" Before she can say anything else, Bobby stuck his hand up to silence his girlfriend.

"Let me stop you there so my mom can give the details." Bobby said as Rita motioned for her daughters to sit down, which they did. After a moment, Maria got straight into it, there was no time for waiting. "Who wants to tell me why you girls are giving your only flesh and blood, the cold shoulder? Because I thought you girls knew better than this, but wait, you all are just acting super selfish, like pendejos and idiotas!" Maria scolded as Lori was about to yell some sense into the woman as she stood up.

"Let me tell you something! You have no right, coming to _our_ house and calling us 'idiots' and 'stupid'. That doesn't fly with me!" Lori screamed as there was an immediate smack across her face, left by none other than her own mother. Everyone went dead silent as Lori stumbled back a bit due to the force of the smack. "Lori Marie Loud, how dare you raise your voice in my house! You're so lucky you're not 18, because if you were, I would throw your ass on the streets and not let you come back!" Rita hollered as her younger daughters began to get scared at her behavior.

"I can't believe you Lori, that you would do such a thing to your own brother. He's in jail right now, fearing for his life and you don't care. Why am I even still dating you if I knew you were gonna do this? Lincoln is like a little bro to me, and all you selfish puta's don't even care!" Bobby screamed as he walked out the backdoor to calm down. Just as another wave was gonna start, there was a knock on the door. Rita, who was still fuming, went to answer it and found two uniformed officers standing there at her door.

"Morning ma'am, we got a call from next door saying there was a family dispute going on. Care to explain what's going on?" A female officer asked as the color drained from Rita's face. She knew this was gonna be a bitch to explain.

 **Back in New Orleans**

Lincoln and Tool were at the grocery store getting groceries for the little loft the man slept in. "So, I think almost got everything on the list. All I need to get is some orange juice and we're good. So, let's head that way." Tool said as he stuffed the list back in his pocket while Lincoln followed him to the juice aisle. They walked to where the juice was, picked out two big cartons and made their way to the checkout.

As soon as they made it to the counter, Lincoln heard a familiar voice in his right ear coming from behind him. "Hey, kid." Lincoln spun a 180 and got into a Renoji Karate stance that Lee taught him, while Tool also saw who it was; it was the college jackass from Applebee's who tried to hurt Lincoln. "What the hell do you want? Haven't you already gotten in enough trouble?" Tool sounded mad to where he wanted to beat this college prick senseless. The young 20-year-old flinched to the man's harsh words, but he still stood his ground.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I tried to do to you. I know the consequence of my action led to me getting a broken and bloody nose, which still kinda hurts to be perfectly frank." Andrew said as he softly rubbed the bridge of it. Lincoln and Tool were taken back to the man's words, so they let the man talk. "I also heard that one of my friends that are in still in high school got one of their asses kicked by you. Is that true little man?" Andrew asked with a nervous tone. Tool raised his brow to the statement he had been given while Lincoln held his head down.

"Yes, I disarmed one of them since he pulled a gun out on my girlfriend and me, then I knocked him out with a swift knee strike to the nose." Lincoln said as Andrew stood there amazed that a 12-year-old knocked out his high school friend and disarmed him as well. "Well, I'll be talking to them and hopefully they won't mess with you again, so I guess that makes us even in a way. So, are we cool?" Andrew asked as he stuck out his hand for Lincoln to shake. The 12-year-old thought that making only enemies wouldn't get him anywhere, so he thought it's about time to make amends with this guy.

Lincoln stuck his hand out and shook Andrew's hand, making immediate amends. "Anyway, we gotta check out with our groceries. But if you ever think about touching him aga-OW!" Tool began to say as Lincoln socked him in his leg, breaking off the threat. Tool shook his head and put the groceries on the conveyor belt to check out. "If you need anything little man, just give me a shout on my skype or just call me." Andrew said as he wrote down on a piece of paper that had his info.

After the whole scene, Tool and Lincoln were putting groceries in the car until Tool spoke. "I need to call the guys again later to see what time they'll be landing. Maybe they'll get here early then expected." Tool said as they both got in the car and headed back to the shop. On the way back, Lincoln was asleep while Tool got off the phone with Barney the second time; they had handed over the guy to Bonaparte's men and began to leave Turkey.

As soon as Tool pulled the car into the garage, Lincoln saw a familiar face he saw from school walking on the sidewalk. "Hey Tool, I'm gonna get out for a bit and get some stretch my legs." Lincoln said as the old man raised his brows a bit but then went to putting the groceries away. Lincoln walked outside to see Dakota who was chilling outside. "Hey Dakota." Lincoln said as said Cherokee turned to see his friend, he then walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Lincoln. Let me ask you a question. Who lives in this building?" The Cherokee pointed towards the shop as Lincoln decided to tell his friend. "It's actually a tattoo shop and a loft as one building, plus one of my caretakers lives here." Lincoln explained as Dakota understood. "Anyway, remember when you said you wanted to learn Parkour?" The Cherokee asked while Lincoln nodded. "Well, my friend is back in New Orleans and is willing to teach us both with a couple other kids our age and maybe a bit older." Dakota explained as Lincoln was excited to learn a faster way to get around New Orleans quicker.

"Well, we have to get to NOLA Muscle Park, his friend owns the place and he lets him teach little kids Parkour and tricking as well." Dakota said as he led the way, which Lincoln followed while he texted Tool where he was going.

The walk was not that long, but it was good exercise for both boys, since they were both toned, and needed to show perseverance too. As they neared the park, Dakota stopped for a moment and took a breath. Lincoln noticed and wondered what was wrong. "I'm fine, I should've brought my mini bike, so we didn't have to walk this far." Dakota chuckled as he got up again and resumed the walk.

The two boys walked up to the building and Dakota saw his friend standing there by the door texting on his phone. "Hey Fabien!" Dakota hollered in a friendly voice as Fabien smiled at him, got on one knee and held out for a hug, to which Dakota accepted. Fabien Guidry was a biracial man in his mid-twenties with dreads that had purple and black beads in them while he wore a black henley, dark brown cargo pants and black and white checkered Van's shoes.

"How ya been broski?" Fabien asked Dakota as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I've been good. I wanted to bring a friend of mine here to learn Parkour, Tricking and some Capoeira too, if it's okay with you." Dakota said as he played with his hair a bit while Fabien chuckled lightly.

"Dakota, I said you can bring anyone here to learn my skills anytime you want, just as long as they promise to use it properly or when in trouble." Fabien said as he messed with the Cherokee's hair a bit. "So, you're his friend I see. I'm Fabien Guidry, and you are?" Fabien asked as Lincoln perked up and stuck out his hand. "Lincoln Loud, and I'm very interested in learning your skills, Fabien." Fabien instantly shook Lincoln's hand and the 3 went into Fabien's little office before it led into the park itself.

"Take a seat you two." Fabien said as he got out some paperwork. "Now, what I need you from you two is a signature, so it confirms you are part of this program. I'll be teaching you all the skills that I learned and know from all my masters and teachers since I was 12 years old. Now, in about 6 months, I'm gonna be taking some of my other 5 students to a spot in Baton Rouge and I want you two to come with us, so you can participate in the little tournament that I'm holding. So, you two can use your Tricking and Parkour skills on the trip and battle against the others." Fabien explained as the two 5th graders faces lit up with total excitement.

Fabien got their signatures and got them ready to enter the course inside. The park had colorful and soft mats to land on, a foam pit and a balance beam too. "You too ready?" Fabien asked as he stood in front of Lincoln and Dakota as they nodded. "Now, Dakota knows the drill, but since you're new here Lincoln, I'm gonna go over it again. We do 5 sets of these drills I have set up, but first, I have to show you how to do these." Fabien then got a nice size soft padded box and showed Lincoln what he was talking about.

"We have to do 10 box jumps first; it's where we squat, then jump onto the box and lastly jump down. We repeat these until we have ten down for the exercise." Fabien said as he demonstrated 10 box jumps.

"We're now gonna do 3 sets of 10 squats, 10 push-ups, 10 leg lifts on your back with both legs and lastly 10 pull-ups. Then we'll take a 10-minute break before doing 2 laps around the little track, then I'll bump it up with obstacles you have to either jump over or slide under." Fabien said as Lincoln was mentally preparing himself in his head.

Then, they began the exercises, and it was a challenge alright for Lincoln. His body was on fire (as usual) but he didn't give up. He held his own when he was doing the sets of exercises, no matter if he wanted to quit, it was all about perseverance and moving to the next step.

After their sets, the 3 took a break and got water before getting ready for the laps. Lincoln and Dakota were already tired, but they pushed on and on. Then, it was time for the obstacles; which meant they needed to focus on the objective ahead.

"Ready…set…go!" Fabien said as he had other kids push objects in front of Lincoln and Dakota while they ran on the course. They ducked, dodged, leaped over and went under obstacles that were in the way as they didn't let their legs give out on them. By the end of the final lap, they collapsed in front of their teacher. "Good work you two. Now, get some good rest tonight. Because in two weeks, I'm bringing hell to you." Fabien said with a devil like grin as the two 5th graders were not liking the sound of that.

Half an hour past as the two 5th graders were drinking water by the benches. Dakota and Lincoln's shirts were soaked with salty sweat, and they needed a shower too. "You ready to walk back?" Dakota said as he threw his cup away. Lincoln nodded and the two went back to the tattoo shop. The walk was nice because the air was kicking up, and it felt nice against their skin. As soon as they reached the shop, they saw a hot blonde with Daisy Duke shorts hiked up to her ass, who was peaking in the window of the shop. "Excuse me cuties, do you know where Marcus is? He told me to meet him here." The hot blonde asked as she fixed her hair.

Lincoln snapped his fingers in front of Dakota because he knew he was kinda staring and smiled at the woman. "Yeah, he's inside. I'll let you in and call him down for you." Lincoln said as he brought the two inside the tattoo shop lobby. "Hey Tool! There's a lady here for you!" Lincoln called as he and Dakota started talking about their training when Tool came into the room, smirking.

"Hey Rebecca, how ya been, baby?" Tool asked the hot blonde as Lincoln tapped the Cherokee on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him back outside. "I'm gonna go get something to eat down the street, Tool." Lincoln said as he walked out with Dakota while Tool didn't even hear him as he ended up kissing and rubbing the blonde's neck.

Lincoln and Dakota were walking down the street towards the nearest fast food restaurant to get some food from. "So, do you know martial arts, Dakota?" Lincoln asked as the Cherokee nodded. "I know Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, Karate and Taekwondo. I'm a brown belt in Karate, a green belt in Jiu Jitsu and a red belt with a black tag in Taekwondo. I've also known Muay Thai for about three years." Dakota said as Lincoln was astounded by his friend's martial arts styles.

"Well, let's just get some food and we'll discuss our practices today while we eat." Lincoln said as they walked towards the McDonalds up the street. As the two walked in and saw how busy it was, Lincoln saw a couple familiar faces sitting at a booth eating some food. "Let's get our food to go, there's a few faces I see that I don't wanna deal with." Lincoln said as Dakota had a confused look on his face, but he went with it and followed his friend to the counter.

As the two went up to order their food, Lincoln heard someone come up from behind him. "Hey, little homie." Lincoln recognized the voice, it was that black jock from yesterday. " _What?_ " Lincoln asked with such venom in his voice, as Dakota took their food to the table while he dealt with the jock. "Look, Andrew talked to us about fifteen minutes ago and told us to apologize to you, so…I'm sorry little man." The jock said as Lincoln still held a face full of hate. "Follow me." Lincoln demanded as the jock did so and hung his head down low. They made it to the table and Lincoln kept an angry face on the jock. "Now, I'm gonna tell you this once and only this once…if you pull that slimy crap that you did with me or my girlfriend again…I will personally make sure you won't walk away next time. _Got it_?" Lincoln said as the jock stuck out his hand and nodded. Lincoln shook the jocks hand while squeezing it tightly to make sure the jock understood. "By the way, I'm Jermaine and if you need anything at all, holler at me by calling me. Alright little homie, I gotta scratch your back since you did me a favor and scratched mine by showing me that I needed an ass whooping." Jermaine said as he gave Lincoln a slip that had his phone number on it.

"Alright, I appreciate it." Lincoln said at last with a smile on his face. Jermaine nodded and left with his friends, leaving the two 5th graders to eat their lunch in peace.

On the way back, their stomachs were full of food, Dakota and Lincoln were walking back to the shop as the afternoon sky beamed down on them. It was very warm outside, so the boys decided to carry their flannels on their shoulders as it was a heavy jacket. When they reached the shop, they saw the hot blonde walking out and her ass wiggling from side to side. Tool then watched her walk away as he saw the two boys waiting for him to finish. "Lincoln, the guys are gonna be here early tomorrow morning, so I don't know if I have to take you to school tomorrow morning or not, but they will be here tomorrow." Tool said as Lincoln nodded until Dakota got his attention.

"My dad just texted me and said he's coming to pick me up, so I'll see you tomorrow at school." Dakota said as he made his way down the street. "Anyway, you and I are gonna go out to dinner tonight. So, what sounds good to you?" The older man said as he led Lincoln into the shop once more. "Well, maybe something simple, like Chili's." Lincoln suggested as the man thought for a second. "I think that sounds nice. We'll get ready to go in about 4 hours then we'll head over there." Tool said as he decided to help Lincoln with some boxing techniques.

"Now, I'm gonna teach you some good old boxing techniques that Barney and I know from back in the day. But we have to go to this gym that my buddy owns just down the road." Tool said as he and Lincoln got in the car once again and headed over to the gym. The drive was nice and subtle, because summer was approaching, and it would be hot outside.

Tool pulled his truck over onto the side of the road of a warehouse that showed it had been there for some odd years, needed some repairs and was completely blank with no other signs besides one that said 'Boxing' that lit up with red and blue lights and hung by a chain by the door. "Ready to go in kiddo?" Tool asked as Lincoln wasn't digging this place, but immediately nodded. They both went in and Lincoln saw about four or five men either hitting the big bags or going at it in the ring. "Hey Marcus!" A man in his 30's hollered as he came toward Tool and they embraced a hug. The man had shaggy blonde hair and had a body of an athlete, he also wore a thin white t-shirt and running pants with black running shoes too.

"I've been good, Derek. Listen, I need a big favor; I want you to turn this kid into a boxing champ. Can you do that?" Tool asked as Derek looked at Lincoln with examining eyes and smiled. "I think we can arrange that. But if there is a schedule he must follow for school, then let me know so we can work something out, so I'm not messing up anything important." Derek said as Tool nodded and followed the man into the office. Lincoln followed as well and took a seat.

An hour past as they brought Lincoln a paper that had some techniques on for him to practice at home, since Barney and Tool were going to the gym a lot and knew what to do. "Let's head back to the shop, so we can freshen up before we go to dinner." Tool said as Lincoln followed him out of the building. While heading back, he felt his phone buzzing, so he decided to see who it was. It was…Pop Pop!

 _Hey kiddo, me and your momma are gonna be on the next flight there soon, your neighbor is kinda in charge while Lori is watching over everyone too. Your mom told everyone that she had a sick friend in Virginia, when we're really coming to see your graduation. :D -Pop Pop_

Lincoln was excited now; his mom and grandfather were coming to see his graduation and see him as well. "Hey Tool, my mom and grandpa are on their way here to see me graduate." Lincoln said as Tool gave him a small noogie and smiled. "Well, that's good. Glad to see that your mom accepted what you're doing now." Tool said as he drove back to the shop. Then, Lincoln remembered he wanted to not just learn parkour and all that jazz, but since New Orleans was famous to good music, he wanted to get a good guitar. "Tool, is there a guitar center around here?" Lincoln asked as the man looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, there's one not too far from here. Why?" Tool asked as he drove down the street and was almost to the shop. "Since New Orleans is the king of music and jazz, I might as well get into the music spirit. You know what I mean?" Lincoln had a half assed smirk that matched Tool's as soon as he got the meaning. "Alright, you wanna head over there before we go to dinner? I'll pay for the guitar." Tool asked as Lincoln nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Tool said as he got onto the freeway towards Elmwood Shopping Center. As they drove, Lincoln couldn't believe he had to live here in New Orleans for the next 9 years. His mom and baby sister at least get to see him, but he had to also keep the whole thing a secret from his father and other sisters too.

Tool pulled into the parking lot of the shopping center and saw the guitar center bright as day. "C'mon, you're gonna love this place." Tool said as he led the 12-year-old into the guitar store. When they did, they were greeted by a hot brunette behind the counter with some tattoo's leading down her left arm while she wore a black and grey t-shirt that was size too small and some jeans. "Hey Marcus! How ya been?" The brunette said as Tool smiled and shrugged. Then the girl looked at Lincoln and was gob smacked. "Oh my god, who's this little cutie pie?! He's so adorable!" The brunette said as Lincoln went fifty shades of red at that moment while Tool just chuckled. "He's my friends' kid. I brought him here to buy a guitar." Tool replied as the girl nodded and went to get her boss.

"Go look around, I'll be up here talking to my buddy." Tool said sweetly as Lincoln nodded and went to look around the center. He saw all types of guitars, music and all types of guitar picks too. Then, one guitar caught his eye; it was on display and the brand read 'PRS MHHB2 SE Mark Electric Guitar, Holcomb Burst'. It had a Beveled Maple and Quilted Maple Veneer with Back Wood Mahogany finish. The guitar also had a sweet bridge and fine knobs on the base, it was beautiful. He looked back at Tool to see him talking to a friend of his, a man who looked to be in his early forties, had a brown beard and wore biker clothes of some sort. Lincoln went back and decided to tell Tool that he found the perfect guitar. "Hey Tool?" Lincoln said as he got the man's attention. "What's up?" Tool replied as Lincoln pointed towards the guitar, meaning he found what he wanted.

"You found the one you wanted? Good. Hey Gabriel, this kid found the guitar he wants to get. Think you can help me out since you still have to 'scratch my back' still?" Tool said while gesturing the last part. Lincoln then pointed to the SE Mark and Gabriel was shocked. "Uh kid, I think you might wanna go with a guitar that is more your style. That one is too new and just came in to the shelf." Gabriel said as Lincoln looked at him skeptically, then Tool pulled out his checkbook and clicked his pen.

"Who do I write this to?" The wild haired man asked as Gabriel looked back at Lincoln with truthful eyes. "Are you sure that's the guitar you want?" The owner asked as Lincoln nodded and Gabriel sighed and led Lincoln and Tool to the instrument. "Now, if you want this guitar, you gotta play a good solo. Nothing too long or short, just something quick to show you have at least some skill." Gabriel said as he plugged the guitar in to an amp and gave it to Lincoln. Then the 12-year-old hacker took a seat and thought of a good song that had a good beginning he could go with. He then remembered what song he wanted to do and immediately started to strum the cords.

He started to play Guns N Roses Sweet Child O Mine which got all the people's attention in the store. The way Lincoln played was amazing, it wasn't too loud nor too quiet, it was the right volume for a store audience to hear. There was a special rhythm he was using as he strummed the cords, it was breathtaking. Tool and Gabriel were speechless to how the 12-year-old could play such a nice instrument with good knowledge too. Lincoln got to the end of the beginning before the lyrics would hit in his head. The whole shop clapped like no other applause would do, it was spectacular work that he put into it. "Damn kid, I had no idea you knew that song." Tool said as the owner came up, knelt and stuck out his hand. "Kid, what's your name?" Gabriel asked as Lincoln considered telling him and just did anyway.

"My name is Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said as Gabriel took the check Tool had and smiled. "Well, I want you to come in and test our new guitars when they arrive and when you have time too. Is that okay with you?" Gabriel asked as Lincoln nodded to his question. "Sounds good to me." Lincoln said as Gabriel got him a bundle deal for free; it came with a nice amp system, a guitar case, some cool picks, a cleaning kit and some extra strings. After the two men got everything in the truck, they shook hands while Lincoln was waiting in the truck.

When Tool got in, he and Lincoln smiled and headed off back to the shop to unload the guitar and the rest of the bundle. The truck drove back to the shop in the beautiful weather, with the birds chirping as always while Keith Urban played on the radio. Lincoln listened carefully to the songs meaning and decided that he wanted to play country music and find his talents.

When they got back to the shop, they unloaded everything and decided to hang out until they would go to dinner.

Later, Tool and Lincoln were all dressed and ready to go to dinner. The day was winding down more and more because the clouds were a murky pink color. On the drive to Chili's, Lincoln's phone began to ring, and he and Tool were wondering who was calling him. "Hello?" Lincoln answered as he recognized the voice immediately. " _Hey you. Whatcha doing_?" It was Bonnie, and she sounded like she was enjoying herself.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm just going to dinner at Chili's with my caretaker. Where you at right now, you sound like you're enjoying whatever it is you're doing." Lincoln said as Bonnie was moaning a bit, which made Lincoln blush and Tool look at him weirdly with one eyebrow raised. "You okay?" Lincoln asked as she was moaning a bit more. " _I'm at the spa with my mom and sister. I'm enjoying it so much right now_." Bonnie said as Lincoln made the 'ah' sound. " _Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know I took the test too. I finished it earlier today and sent it to the school. So, it looks like me and you are gonna graduate early together_." Bonnie exclaimed as Lincoln smiled widely. "That's good to hear. Anyway, we're just pulling into the restaurant, so I'll see you at the practice tomorrow." Lincoln said as Bonnie sighed.

" _Okay, I'll see you tomorrow_." Bonnie replied as the phone call ended while Toll pulled the car into the parking lot to Chili's. The two got out and then headed in to the restaurant when a hot blonde came up to them. "Hi ya'll, just the two of you?" She asked as Tool nodded.

"Just follow me and I'll get you two a table." The blonde said as Tool stared at her ass, then she led them to their table and gave them their menu's. Then their waitress came up with a smile and began to get them their drinks. "What can I get for ya'll to drink?" The waitress asked as Lincoln and Tool let her know they both wanted Coke to drink.

The rest of the night was a regular night, Lincoln had no homework and Tool had no customers, so it was a good night indeed.

 **The Next Morning**

It was 5:40 in the morning, Lincoln was sleeping on the couch when he felt a pair of hands on him. He opened them and looked back at the person who woke him up, it was Toll Road, and he was smiling. "Hey." Lincoln said as he got up and stretched. "Morning kid, did you have fun while we were gone?" The serious faced man asked as he scratched his deformed ear. "Eh, it was good. I got a new guitar yesterday, plus I'm now gonna learn boxing, Capoeira, Tricking and Parkour. My friend, Dakota, took me to his friend's Parkour gym to train and learn the basics for Tricking and Parkour. Plus, they're gonna be going to Baton Rouge in 6 months for an event and I was wondering if I can go." Lincoln said as Toll Road raised his eyebrows to the explanation.

"I'll think about it. Now, let's head back to the house, so you can get shower and fresh clothes. I picked up a couple V-neck henley's and some cargo pants too for you, while I was at Walmart a few minutes ago." Toll Road said as Lincoln gathered all his stuff and went out to the car. Tool told Lincoln that he would bring his guitar and the other stuff back to the house while he was at school.

While they were on the way to the house, Lincoln felt his phone vibrate. He took it out to see it was a text from his Pop Pop.

 _Hey, we flew in last night late and got to a 2-star hotel and we can't wait to see you. Hopefully we get to see you later today or tomorrow. So, we'll need the address to your caretaker's house. -Pop Pop_

Lincoln smiled widely as he could smile, then Toll Road looked over at him to wonder what was up. "Who texted you?" Toll Road asked as Lincoln showed him the message on Skype as he pulled to a stop light. "I'll give them the address when I message your mom on Skype since she gave me her email." Toll said as he then drove down the street towards the house.

As soon as they got to the house, Toll and Lincoln went inside and got ready for the day. Lincoln went and got his new clothes ready while Toll made cereal with fruit in it.

Lincoln saw his new henley's and cargo pants in the drawer where they belong. He pulled out a grey henley and dark blue Wrangler cargo pants. He then set them up on the bed, ready for him to put on as he got ready for his shower. He got in and turned on the water, so he could get ready for the day. The water felt good on his skin since he hadn't had one in a couple days, which he wasn't proud of.

After he was done, he then rushed to his room and got dressed, he then turned to the audience. "Morning. You may realize that I'm now gonna be learning new things as time goes on, and that's good, because I want to be the best at the things, I'm gonna learn. But the good thing is that I'm gonna graduate 5th grade in 2 days, and my mom and grandpa are gonna be there too." Lincoln explained to the viewers as he got his clothes on, sprayed some cologne on and got his backpack ready.

Then he went to the kitchen where Toll Road had lucky charms in a bowl with bananas in it for breakfast. As the two ate breakfast, Toll Road told Lincoln all about his strange life growing and how it impacted him. It was a good morning until it was time for Toll Road to take Lincoln to school.

It was close to 8 am when Toll Road pulled the car into the school lot. As they walked in the front door, there stood Melanie, and she was smiling. "I'm gonna go meet Dakota in first hour…have fun." Lincoln laughed as Toll shooed him off playfully. Melanie hugged Toll and kissed him, wishing she could do a lot more than just kiss him. "So, did you do it yet?" Toll asked as Melanie pulled out a paper from behind her. It was the paper for the divorce with her ex. "Yep, I'm back to being Miss. Landry now." Melanie said as she leaned her head into Toll's chest.

Lincoln was in his first hour class, reading a book in his seat when Dakota and Bonnie walked in. "Hey, how was your night?" Lincoln asked as he hugged Bonnie. "It was good, I really enjoyed my massage." Bonnie replied as she took her seat next to Lincoln's. "Lincoln, we got Parkour classes this Saturday and Sunday at noon until two." Dakota informed Lincoln as he nodded. Then, Mr. Michaels walked in and the class began their work.

The day went by smoothly until it was time for rehearsal in 4th period, since Lincoln was ahead in all his classes. The students who took the test, got pulled out of their 4th hour classes to practice the graduation walk. Miss. Landry was in the auditorium where the practice would be held, and she had the 9 students take a seat while she explained the instructions. "Now everyone, we only have today and tomorrow to get this done, so let's do our best to get this right." Miss. Landry said as she had the students sit in their seats and wait for their names to be called.

As practice was underway, back at Toll's house, the man was waiting at his kitchen table for Rita to call him. Then, his phone rang, and he immediately answered it. "Hello?" Toll asked as he heard a female voice on the other side. " _Hey, it's Rita, we're almost to the house, would you be able to come outside so we know which one yours is, Josh_?" Rita replied on the other side as Toll went to the front door and opened it to see a car coming towards the house. He stepped outside and then saw Rita's face in the car. He waved with a nice smile on his face as they pulled up to the house.

"Hi Mrs. Loud, how was the flight?" Toll asked as Rita and Albert got out of the small sedan and stretched. "It was almost a 3-hour plane ride and we didn't get in until late, plus we're sleeping in a crappy hotel. It was bad, but we're here. We're only gonna be here till Sunday, then we fly back." Rita explained as Pop Pop hugged her from the side. "C'mon inside and make your selves comfortable." Toll said as he led the two into the house. As they walked into the house, Rita and Albert took a seat on the couch to rest their legs. "Would you like a drink or something to eat?" Toll offered as Rita asked for a water bottle while she laid her head on her dad's shoulder.

Toll got her a water bottle while Rita looked at the pictures on the shelf that the man had on the wall. There was a picture of him in army uniform that looked like it was US Army Special Forces and had a Delta Force patch on his uniform. "How long were you in the Special Forces?" Albert asked as Toll Road looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "I was in the Army for 6 years. Got the purple hearts after I was shot in the shoulder, luckily the bullet didn't take my whole damn arm off." Toll Road explained as he showed the older man where he was shot.

"Let me show you something." Toll said as he motioned for the matriarch to follow. Toll then led her to Lincoln's room and opened the door. The smell of Lincoln immediately hit Rita as she walked in slowly and sat on Lincoln's bed. She saw his two cameras, game console with games, and his computer too. "Did he buy all the stuff with his money?" Rita asked as Toll sat down in the computer chair and gave her an honest look. "Well, I bought his bed, entertainment center, the TV, the dresser and the computer desk too. He bought the cameras, plus Church sent him an airsoft rifle and a brand spanking new gaming laptop that cost maybe a thousand dollars." Toll finished explaining as there was a flannel on the bed that Lincoln left, leaving Toll to shake his head. Rita grabbed it and smelled it, she almost fainted to the scent. She missed Lincoln dearly and would do anything to see her boy again.

"I guess since Lincoln's in your custody now, there's nothing really I can do." Rita said as she started to tear up when Toll gave her a tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes and blew her nose too.

Later at the school, it was last period and the class was wrapping up their lesson. Lincoln finished copying down his notes when he felt someone poke his left arm. He looked over to see George wanting to get his attention. "What do you want?" Lincoln whispered to him as George showed him a message in his notebook that read 'Meet me in the bathroom after class ends….it's important'. Lincoln wasn't sure that he wanted to meet George in the bathroom, but maybe he would leave him alone if he did. The bell rang, and Lincoln got a text from Caesar and Lee that they would both pick him up soon.

He then headed towards the bathroom and waited for George to show up. And right on time, George showed up in a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He then faced Lincoln and stared at him, until he started to tear up. Lincoln then raised his eyebrows and dropped his arms as he saw the brunette crying. "I…need your…help." George said between sniffles as he wiped his nose when snot got on his fingers. Disgusted by the sight, Lincoln grabbed toilet paper and handed it to the brunette to clean himself off with.

"Thank you." George said silently as he cleaned himself up. "Why do you need my help, George? I thought you were a bully to me." Lincoln said as George shot straight up and gave a face of hurtfulness. "I never hated you! When I threw that paper ball at you, I was just trying to get your opinion on if Mrs. Morgan was cute or not." George said as he started to blush.

Lincoln then shook his head and kept his eyes on George. "What I don't get is why you need my help. What is it that is _so_ important?" George looked Lincoln right in the eyes with some tears coming back, he stood up and walked towards the 12-year-old. Lincoln gave a hard glare but began to feel uncomfortable as George was directly in front of him. Then, he leaned next to Lincoln's ear and whispered. "Do you know Damien?" George asked as Lincoln then lightly pushed him away from him and nodded. "Well, I…" George paused while biting his bottom lip and blushed. "…I really like him. I was wondering if I can get some advice from you. Since you're dating Bonnie Duncan after all." George continued as Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing; George was asking for advice from him!

"You like Damien…as in _like_ like?" Lincoln asked carefully as George wiped his eyes again while he nodded. "Look, I'm gonna give you my skype, so we can talk about this later, okay George?" Lincoln said as he wrote down his skype name and gave it to the brunette. George then hugged Lincoln tightly as Lincoln then put his thumb underneath his ear and pushed up, which got George off quick with a yelp too while he held his ear. "Call me later tonight. I gotta get going now." Lincoln said as he got his backpack and went to look for Lee and Caesar at the front.

 **At Toll's House**

Toll Road, Rita and Pop Pop were talking when they heard the front door open to Barney, Yang, Gunnar and Tool with all of Lincoln's guitar and his equipment too. "Hey Barney, this is Lincoln's mother and grandfather." Toll said as the gang went to meet the hacker's family members. Rita couldn't believe that Lincoln was around all the muscle and ex-soldiers too, it was good that they knew what they were teaching Lincoln too.

A little while after they introduced themselves, the last three Expendables walked in the house and Lincoln saw his mother and grandfather sitting at the table. His eyes widened and ran to them. "MOM! POP POP!" He yelled as the guys were smiling to the family affection. "I missed you so much honey. How're your grades?" Rita asked as she hugged Lincoln with such care. "They've been good." Lincoln replied as the guys felt it was kind enough to give them their time alone.

"Mom, I want to show you something, c'mon." Lincoln said as he led his mom and Pop Pop into his room. As they walked in, Rita and Pop Pop took seats on the bed while Lincoln changed his henley to a white tank top. As he did, they noticed the 12-year-olds toned body and wondered how well the training was with the guys. "So, I see your body is changing too, little man." Pop Pop said with a small grin as Lincoln rolled his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, the martial arts, working out and healthy eating is kicking in." Lincoln said as he then got his airsoft rifle out and began maintenance on them.

"I noticed you're playing airsoft now." Rita said as Lincoln cocked the GRY AR-15 and fired at the door, surprising Rita and Pop Pop. "Yep, I'm learning how to clean, disassemble and reassemble firearms too. I play airsoft with my friends and…Bonnie too." Lincoln said as he failed to hide the blush on his face, unfortunately his mom saw and smiled cheekily. "Who's this 'Bonnie' that you're talking about?" Rita said as Lincoln put his guns away and put on a new black henley. "She's my girlfriend, okay." Lincoln said as his blush was still there.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Lincoln answered it and there stood the Englishman, Lee. "Why don't you show your mum what I taught you." Lee said as he gave Lincoln a big black sleeve, which Lincoln remembered what was in it. He then motioned for his mom and grandfather to follow him to the backyard.

All the other Expendables were out there waiting, when Lee looked at Lincoln with serious eyes and nodded, as if was a signal. Lincoln nodded back, opened the sleeve and there were Lee's knives. Rita and

Pop Pop eyed the blades cautiously and gulped too. _Should they let Lincoln use these_ Rita thought as she saw Lincoln flip the knife in the air from the end where the finger hole was to the blade tip, as he caught it right there and flung it at the tree. It stuck with precise accuracy as the guys clapped while Rita and Pop Pop couldn't keep their mouths shut as they saw what no other person could do that they knew, besides Lincoln. Then, Tool got up and threw one of his knives at the tree, and it stuck with the same accuracy as well.

Lincoln then turned to his mom and smiled. "See, what I'm learning will come in handy one day…you wait and see." Lincoln said sharply as he high fived his teammates.

Pop Pop eyed the blades and then looked at Lee. "Are you special forces? Because I've never seen any special forces member do that with knives when I was in the service." Pop Pop said as Lee looked at him truthfully. "I had lots of time to practice when I was 13 all the way until I went in the British SAS." Lee said as Pop Pop understood the time and patience would be needed to learn how to handle blades like Lincoln handled it.

 **Day of Graduation**

Lincoln woke up with a cheerful look on his face, it was Wednesday; the day of graduation for him going to 6th grade finally. He got his clean clothes ready after his shower and went in. As he was showering, he was thinking what other contracts could be out there to be assigned to since Bonaparte got them their jobs.

After the shower, Lincoln was dressed in a new blue V-neck henley and black cargo pants with black converse. He then ate breakfast with Toll Road and talked about how excited he was. Toll Road couldn't blame him one bit, he was going to graduate from 5th grade and going into 6th grade, it was a good feeling.

Melanie told Toll Road that Lincoln would only be going to three of his classes before getting ready for the graduation and then he would go home early after it was over. He also gave up the truth about Lincoln's mother being alive, she didn't like it when he lied to him, but she forgave him right away as she heard how proud Rita was to Lincoln.

Toll Road pulled into the school late around five minutes before class started, so there was no time to talk to Melanie, plus he had to take some paperwork to the bank. Lincoln went inside the school and saw Dakota hanging outside their first-class period.

"Hey, good news." Lincoln said as the Cherokee raised his eyebrows to the statement.

"What is it?" Dakota asked as Lincoln sat next to him and told him. "My mom's here to see me graduate." Lincoln said as Dakota gave him a side hug with a smile. "That's great to hear. Anyway, we better get into class." Dakota said as the two went into class and began the last day.

Later, as they were finishing their 3rd hour, Miss. Landry came in and motioned for Lincoln and Dakota to follow her. As they got out the door with their stuff, Bonnie was with her as well. She smiled when she saw Lincoln and her cheeks went pink too. "Alright you three, let's head to the auditorium, so we can practice one more time before the graduation starts. All your parents are supposed to be here as well. We still have the other six to get, but I can have another staff member watch you while I get them." Miss. Landry said as she led them to the big room with all the chairs set out for the parents to sit in.

The three 5th graders just talked while Miss. Landry went and fetched the other six students. "Is there another airsoft game coming up, Bonnie?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie fished her phone out of her pocket and checked. "We have a Capture the Flag game coming up in a week. So, we gotta be there next Saturday. Are you coming too, Dakota?" The redhead asked the Cherokee as he nodded proudly and pulled out his phone to show his friend what his rifle and pistol looked like. The picture showed both his Airsoft Swordfish P90 with a sight on it with his APS X-CAP "Spyder" pistol. He loved the way both guns looked and how he custom fitted good parts with them too. "That is so cool." Lincoln commented with such glory as Bonnie nodded without taking her eyes off the picture.

Just then, Miss. Landry brought the other six students with her and turned to them to announce something. "We'll be practicing one more time before we do it for real. So, everyone be on your best behavior." Miss. Landry said as they spent the next fifteen minutes practicing the drill before all the parents started to arrive for the graduation. The Expendables, Rita and Pop Pop came too and were waiting in their seats for the whole graduation to start.

Then, Miss. Landry came onto the stage, took the microphone and smiled. Good morning parents! Today is our 5th grade graduation for the students who took the Social Studies test. So, without further ado, let's start!" Miss. Landry announced as she then grabbed the elementary school certificates. She then started calling the names on each one from one at a time. It took a bit before she finally started getting to Bonnie, Dakota and Lincoln. "Bonnie Duncan!" Miss. Landry announced as the redhead headed onto the stage to receive her certificate. She shook the woman's hand before heading off stage to join the other kids with their certificate.

"Dakota Jones!" Miss. Landry announced the Cherokee's name as he went on stage and received his certificate before joining Bonnie. Then, the woman pulled the last certificate off the chair from the stage and raised the microphone. "Last is Lincoln Loud!" She finally announced Lincoln's name as the white haired 12-year-old went onto the stage to receive his certificate. He heard the cheers from his fellow comrades/caretakers, mother and grandfather. "Yeah, Lincoln!" Lee cheered as Toll and Caesar whistled loudly while some parents looked at them with surprised eyes.

At last, the kids were able to grab their belongings, so they could go home. Before Toll Road headed out with Lincoln, Miss. Landry stopped him. "I'll send you Lincoln's transcript, so he can go to Benjamin Franklin Junior High School over in Seventh Ward." She smiled as Toll kissed her and headed out with Lincoln.

 **2 Days Later**

The guys felt it was fair for Lincoln to spend the whole day of Thursday and Friday with his mother and grandfather since he hadn't seen them in a while. So, they went out and had lunch, went to get Lincoln some new games and even saw the beautiful sights around New Orleans. Then, Rita and Pop Pop had to get on their flight back to Royal Woods. Lincoln didn't want them to leave, but they had to get back and act like they really _did_ go to a sick friend. It was Friday night at Toll's house, hours after Rita and Pop Pop left, that Lincoln was doing his workout routine of Incline Fly's, Incline Bench Press and many more. He wanted to work on his arms to build up more and more muscle in them.

It was almost 7pm when Toll came in with his tank top and shorts on to work out as well. He got on the ground and did 75 diamond pushups, pound-stone curls and EZ-bar preacher curls. He and Lincoln were breathing hard and dripping sweat as they worked out for another 15 minutes before calling it a night. It had been 2 hours after they eaten dinner, so they decided to squeeze in some workout time. Toll then sat on the bench and got Lincoln's attention. "I ordered your airsoft Barratt 50. Cal sniper rifle, so it should be here soon, plus I put fast shipping on it too. You can practice your sharpshooting just in case when it comes in handy down the road." Toll said as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his back. Lincoln decided to stretch, so he didn't pull anything later.

The night went on nicely as the two got ready for bed. The night also went by quickly because the two Expendables slept like babies. As 7 am came around, the sun peered into Toll's room and blinded him in is eyes. He groaned and got up, so he could take a nice shower. After his shower, he got dressed in a blue button-down shirt with black jeans and decided to let Lincoln sleep for a little bit before he would wake him up.

9 am had rolled around and Toll Road was reading 'The Survivor's Club' by Ben Sherwood on the couch while he had some soft jazz playing on the TV. Then, he heard Lincoln's door open and saw him in his compression nightwear. "Morning." Lincoln said with a yawn as he made his way to the fridge to get some OJ.

"Morning kiddo, I heard you got a new guitar as well." Tool said as Lincoln came to the couch with a glass of fresh OJ with no pulp. "Yeah, the guitar center owner said that I had to play a solo if I wanted it. So, I played Gun's N Roses Sweet Child O' Mine, where you hear the beginning guitar solo." Lincoln said as he went to grab his guitar from his room. When he came back out, Toll admired how amazing the instrument was.

"Wow, I must say, you picked the right one. That son of a bitch is one beautiful piece of artwork." Toll said as he felt how nice the wood was on the guitar. "Anyway, I was thinking, the fair is coming to town tonight, why don't I take you." Lincoln's face told Toll that it was a 'yes indeed'. He chuckled and watched as Lincoln went to put his guitar back and get ready for the day.

Later around 2pm, Caesar had strolled over while Toll was teaching Lincoln basic floor submission moves. "Hey Toll, you home?!" Caesar hollered through the house as the serious faced man got up and went to see his comrade. "Yeah, what's up?" Toll replied as the black man got a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table. "Well, I was getting bored at the house. My wife is taking a trip to Baton Rouge and the kids are visiting with her mom. Whatcha got planned for tonight?" Caesar asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, I had planned on taking Lincoln to the fair tonight, care to join us?" Toll asked as Abbey; their dog came up and barked playfully at Caesar. He picked up the dog and sat her on his lap. "I guess, when is it?" The black Expendable asked.

"It's tonight around 5:30. So, we should leave here around 5 sharp." Toll said as he got a beer as well while waiting for the time to go by quick.

Time had gone by very quick since the two took a nap while Lincoln worked more on his martial arts and work out routine as well. As it hit 5pm, the 3 got in Toll's car and headed towards the fairgrounds near Esplanade Avenue. The drive was all cracking jokes and laughter while the dusk sun hit the streets of New Orleans, and the sky was a beautiful orange color.

They reached the fairgrounds and went to buy their tickets, so they could get in. As they did, they saw some people already in the fairgrounds, so they decided to hit up the greasiest food joints that were around. There were chili dog stands, cheeseburger stands, and all the type of greasy food stands they could think of. After a while, the trio had eaten more than they could handle and decided to wait before getting on rides.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the bathroom before we do anything else." Lincoln said as he got up to go to the porta potties the fairground had all lined up. While Lincoln was doing that, there were a pair of 2 bullies with black and brown hair and were eating cotton candy. "Hank, I can't believe we were actually able to come to New Orleans and have fun for the summer!" Hawk exclaimed as he took a bite of his cotton candy.

"I know right! This fairground is awesome." Hank replied as they then saw Lincoln come out of the portable toilet and were shocked. "Hey, isn't that Lame-O?" Hank asked as Hawk nodded while taking a bite of his cotton candy again. "Didn't he go to jail or something?" Hawk replied as he looked toward his comrade. "Maybe we should go teach him what it means to mess with us." Hank said as he cracked his knuckles. The two made their way over to the hacker. Lincoln was just about to sit down when he heard two familiar voices. "Hey Lame-O." They said in unison as Toll and Caesar raised their eyebrows to Lincoln's nickname.

Sighing, Lincoln turned around and saw it was Hank and Hawk. "What're you guys doing down here in New Orleans?" He asked as he fixed his hair that was getting into his eye. "We should be asking you the _same_ question. How come you're not in a jail uniform and being someone's bitch?" Hawk asked as Toll's blood pressure was rising, but Caesar kept him at bay. "Why don't you both just leave me alone." Lincoln said as he began to turn back around before Hank put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, which made Lincoln grab his hand, then grabbed the back of Hank's head and slam it down on the hard-wooden bench, breaking the end of it…maybe something on Hank's face and in his mouth too. Hawk watched as his comrade was holding his face on the ground, then looked at Lincoln, who sported a calm expression on his face.

"You little son of a BITCH!" Hawk screamed as he charged toward Lincoln as said 12-year-old stood on the bench and with a powerful front kick, hit Hawk in the gut. The bully then dropped to the ground when Lincoln grabbed his neck and put him a sleeper hold. He wrapped his arm around the crook of his throat and began to squeeze lightly but quickly. Then, Hank got up and saw Hawk being put to sleep, he then grabbed Lincoln by the back of his shirt, but Lincoln had other plans and performed a quick One Arm Shoulder Throw on Hank. The bully landed hard and fast on the ground as a crowd started to form.

Lincoln managed to fix himself up as he then heard someone scream. "HE'S GOT A FUCKING GUN!" A lady screamed her lungs off as there were bigger shouts along with that. Lincoln turned back around to see a gun right in front of Hawk who was on the ground held at gunpoint by 4 armed police officers. Hank and Hawk had their hands in the air above their heads while they were being arrested and frisked. Toll and Caesar were coming up to see the show, they were also smiling too.

"Good job on defending yourself." Caesar whispered to Lincoln as he shuffled his hair. "Alright, let's see what you got in your back pocket here, buckaroo." One officer said as he found not 1, not 2 but 3 big baggies of weed. He whistled lowly as he then turned to the bullies as they started to flee. "Hey! Get them!" The officer screamed as they gave chase.

The trio thought it'd be best to make like horse shit and hit the trail. But before they could, he also heard someone he recognized, it was a female this time. "Lincoln?" Said 12-year-old turned to see…Becky. She was standing there with a shocked expression. Toll and Caesar thought they needed time alone for a bit. "We'll be by the exit when you're done." Caesar said as he and Toll went to exit, so they could wait for Lincoln. Becky was still shocked but angry at Lincoln. "I thought you were in jail. Might wanna explain why you're here having fun instead of in a cell?" Becky asked as Lincoln motioned for her to take a seat with him.

She did so and the two took a seat while she waited for him to talk. "I took a job instead of going to jail, and I'm helping the government. I…don't want you to hate me, Becky. You're really nice and one heck of a girl to hang with, plus I don't wanna lose a good friend." Lincoln said as tears started to fall from his eyes. Realizing her mistake, she comforted her friend by pulling him into a hug and stroked his hair. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you cutie. I was just shocked to see you beat up Hank and Hawk, plus…I'm actually glad you're not someone's cellmate in jail." Becky said as she cleaned up Lincoln's face with a handkerchief she had in her purse.

"So, let me ask _you_ this, why are you down here?" Lincoln asked the red headed teenager as she showed him the details on her phone. "I got accepted to go to Delgado Community College here in New Orleans about 2 months ago! So, I'm living down here with my cousin, Jasmine, instead of living on campus. Besides, I live not even a mile from campus, so I can do my assignments on my computer as well as go to campus, if its super important." Becky finished explaining as Lincoln was shocked to hear that Becky was going to college down here in New Orleans.

"Well that's good! I'm actually glad you're down here, now I can talk to somebody I trust if my caretakers aren't around." Lincoln said as Becky hugged him once more. "Well that's good. You _are_ like a younger brother to me, Lincolnovich." Becky laughed as Lincoln flicked her arm lightly as they embraced in another hug. "Also, do you know where there's a tattoo place. I wanted to get a tattoo for a couple weeks now." Becky asked as Lincoln smiled and remembered how Tool does tattoos. "One of my caretakers actually owns a tattoo shop, I'll give you the address." Lincoln said as he gave Becky the address to Tools shop. "Thanks, little man. I'll be there in a few days once I get familiar with the place." Becky said as she kissed Lincoln's cheek once more and gave him her skype name and phone number.

"Just in case you need to talk about something serious or feel bored in general. I gotta get going now, see you in a few days." Becky as she made her way to her cousin who was watching. Lincoln then made his way towards the exit, where Toll Road and Hale Caesar were waiting.

He saw their facial expressions and knew they wanted an answer. "I told her the situation that I was working with the government and she took it great. Plus, she is actually gonna be going to community college here too." Lincoln said as the two men were relieved. "That's good. But we can't have anymore of your old friends knowing your secret. Got it?" Toll Road said as Lincoln nodded while they headed out to the car, so they could head home.

 **Timeskip to Saturday Morning**

Lincoln was dressed in a black henley, a white tank top underneath, brown cargo jeans and black shoes while was eating eggs, corn beef hash and toast with Toll Road and Caesar, as his phone started to ring. Wondering who it was, he saw the contact and immediately knew who it was…it was Bonnie. "Hey you." Lincoln cooed as Toll Road started to snicker while Caesar started to catch on. " _Come to the front door_." Bonnie said as Lincoln raised his eyebrows, went to the front door and opened to see his girlfriend standing there wearing a blue and black flannel with blue jeans and her hair was in a ponytail. "Wanna hang out today? I'm bored." Bonnie asked as Lincoln smiled and invited her inside. "Hey kid! That your girlfriend?" Caesar said while wiggling his eyebrows as Lincoln shooed him away while leading Bonnie into his room.

The two men were left snickering as they knew the two kids wouldn't do anything over the line in the bedroom. "So, whatcha wanna do-" Lincoln was cut off as soon Bonnie smashed her lips onto Lincoln's and ran her hands up his shirt. Eyes wide, he kissed back and massaged Bonnie's back with his hands. Bonnie turned her head a bit to the side and left kisses down Lincoln's neck. He laid down on the bed while picking up Bonnie by holding her thighs and was on top him as she giggled.

"I love you so freaking much." Bonnie said as she kissed the crook in Lincoln's throat. Lincoln sat up and threw off his shirt, with hormones guiding them, Bonnie could feel something stir up in Lincoln's pants, and she started to purr while he blushed. They put their hands together as they kissed like crazy for the next fifteen minutes. Bonnie felt Lincoln's toned abs with her fingertips and kissed his lips once more before she laid next to him. Lincoln was in such a good mood, he was glad the guys respected his privacy and promised they wouldn't meddle in his relationship life (that is if they knew he was dating Bonnie).

"That…was…awesome." Bonnie finally said to clear the silence. Lincoln kissed her on the nose while he got his shirt back on, so Toll Road or Caesar wouldn't suspect anything. "I forgot that today I have Capoeira, Tricking and Parkour training today with Dakota around noon. Do you wanna tag along?" Lincoln said as he laid back down next to Bonnie. "Yeah, that sounds fun." She said with a smile.

Around 11:30, Lincoln and Bonne came out of the room to see Toll Road on the couch reading while Caesar was watching TV. "Hey Toll, are you able to take Bonnie and I to the NOLA Muscle Park in a few. I have training with Dakota over there at 12." Lincoln asked as Toll Road got up and nodded.

The trio were in the car on the way to the muscle park, and Toll Road knew where the place was. The drive was quiet as Lincoln had his head on Bonnie's shoulder while she stroked his hair. Toll pulled the car into the parking lot as Lincoln saw his instructor, Fabien, standing at the door. "Hey Fabien." Lincoln said as he got out of the car with Bonnie. "Hey Lincoln, who's this?" Fabien asked as he was pointing to Bonnie. "She's my girlfriend, I was wondering if she can join the training session." Lincoln said as Fabien thought for a moment before nodding. "Hey Lincoln, if you're able to walk back to the shop, I'd appreciate it. The car is almost out of gas and plus I gotta get my oil changed. So, it'll be a couple hours." Toll said as he pulled out of the lot. Then, Dakota came out of the bushes like a wild animal while doing some gymnastics flips in the process, landing right in front of his friends. "Hey, we ready to start training?" Dakota said as he put his hair in a ponytail.

2 hours of training later, Fabien had Lincoln, Bonnie and Dakota had gone through all sorts of drills; Air Squats, Wall Dips, Monkey Plants, Knees-to-Elbows (Dead Hangs) and the list goes on. It was killer, but it was so worth it to learn Parkour, Tricking and Capoeira. Bonnie's parents had picked her up after training was done, and Dakota had to walk to the nearest McDonalds for his dad to pick him up since he got off work. So, Lincoln had to walk to Tool's shop to get a ride home and to also see if Toll Road was there too.

He walked in the shop to see Tool inking a hot blonde on her thigh, and damn she had a tight bubble ass! "Hey Tool." Lincoln said as he took a seat on the other stationary bike. "Heya kiddo, you done with your Parkour and whatever that dance training is?" Tool said as Lincoln gave a blank stare before chuckling. "It's called Capoeira, and yes I did another day of training. I gotta go back tomorrow and do another day as well. Bonnie, Dakota and I are training together." Lincoln said as he threw off his henley to cool off from sweating. "Damn kid, you're drenched with sweat. I can smell you from here." Tool said as he whistled. Lincoln lied down on the couch and took a little nap until Toll Road got there.

Meanwhile at Bonnie's house, the 11-year-old redhead had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in her usual red and black flannel with blue jeans when her sister came into her room. "Hey sis, how was hanging out with Lincoln?" Brooke asked as Bonnie didn't look at her sister and just blushed. The elder sister took notice and grabbed her little sisters face softly and turned it towards her. "What did you do together?" Brooke asked as a grin started to form on her face.

Bonnie was caught in a trap and couldn't walk out now, she just decided to tell her sister since they had a good bond. "I went over to his house, we went into his room, we kissed and I…" She bit her lip for a second before looking at her sister. "…put my hands up his shirt and on his abs. I also felt how rigid they were too." She finished as she was breathing a bit heavy while fanning her face since her face was warm and red as a cherry tomato. Brooke couldn't believe her little sister did that with her boyfriend. She didn't know if she should be mad, proud or hell, even both.

"I'm very surprised you did that. I'm not angry with you, but I can't say I'm happy either." Brooke said as she saw her sister's head hanging down low. "I'm sorry." Bonnie said softly as she started to sniffle. "I just love him so much and wanna spend the best amount of time with him I can whenever I get the chance." Bonnie continued as Brooke stroked her soft red hair. Then, there was a knock at their door, it was their mother and she was concerned. "What's going on?" Mrs. Duncan asked as Brooke motioned for her to come to the bed.

Bonnie then explained to her mother how well the hangout went with her and Lincoln, plus how good of it was in his bedroom too. Mrs. Duncan wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy either with her youngest daughter. After a little talk, Bonnie knew that she couldn't be that way again until she was at least a year older or two. She was angry, but she knew that she had to listen to her mother.

 **Next Tuesday**

Lincoln was in a tank top and shorts while doing Diamond Pushups, Flutter Kicks, Leg Raises and Medicine Ball Mountain Climbers in the workout room when he saw Toll Road come in. "That redhead teenager is on the phone for you." He said as Lincoln got his towel to dry himself off and went to the living room where his phone was. "Hello?" He answered as Becky sounded happy. " _Hey Lincoln, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Mind if I come over_?" Becky asked as Lincoln looked at Toll and the man nodded as if he heard the conversation. "Yeah, I'll text you the address." Lincoln said as he texted the redhead the address.

After a bit of waiting, the doorbell rang, and Lincoln came out with a slim maroon V-neck henley and blue cargo pants with his usual white shoes. He answered the door and saw Becky standing there smiling. "Hey Lincoln." Becky said as Lincoln let her in. "Nice place you got here. I still can't believe you got a good chance to work instead of going to prison." Becky said as she sat down on the couch while Lincoln went to get each of them a lemonade. "Hey Lincoln, I got another doctor's appointment, so I'll be gone for a couple hours. Have fun you two." Toll Road announced as he walked out the front door. "C'mon, I wanna show you something." Lincoln said as Becky followed him to his room. As soon as they were in the room, Lincoln shut the door and locked it. "What I'm gonna show you is very confidential…so no blabbing it out there to your cousin, please." Lincoln said in a stern voice as Becky nodded lightly. Lincoln then reached in his sock drawer and pulled out several wads of well-kept cash tied with professional tape as a bank would keep stacks of money. "That there is one million seventy thousand dollars in cash. I earned them by sticking by Toll and the guys by hacking and doing my job as a hacker on this team. So please, promise me you won't saying anything." Lincoln explained as Becky reached for a wad of cash, counted it and was surprised to see many 100-dollar bills in each wad.

"I think this was a way better choice than prison. You're gonna be covered for bills and such for years to come!" Becky laughed as Lincoln chuckled too while putting away the money as well. The two played video games for a good forty-five minutes before Lincoln thought back to last Saturday when Bonnie and he were kissing, he wanted to learn how to French kiss, but never thought he could get the right teacher….until now.

"Becky, can I ask you a question?" Lincoln asked as Becky turned to Lincoln nodded. "What's up?" Becky replied as Lincoln bit his lip before blushing and looking at Becky to explain what Bonnie and he did last Saturday. He explained how she made the move first and they were in euphoria at that moment. Becky was surprised that the hormones kicked inside Lincoln as he did what he did. "Lincoln, I didn't know you had a firecracker of a girlfriend." She smiled and asked for a picture of his girlfriend. Lincoln then got out a picture of him and Bonnie at Eagle Airsoft. "Oh, she's a cutie. She has the same color hair as mine, except a bit lighter in color." Becky complemented as Lincoln looked away for a moment before Becky caught on what he was requesting.

"So, you're asking me to teach you how to French Kiss?" Becky asked as Lincoln's face went super red at that moment. "I'm sorry…It's just that I'm getting older, and I don't wanna do it wrong the first time with Bonnie." Lincoln said with a bit of fear in his voice as he had his head down low, leaving Becky to pick his head up with one finger, and slowly kiss his soft lips.

Lincoln's eyes went wide as Becky giggled a bit before pulling away. "I'll teach you, but you owe me _big time_." Becky replied as Lincoln smiled. "Now, when a girl licks your bottom lip like this," Becky said before licking Lincoln's bottom lip slowly and going back to the explanation. "it means she wants to enter your mouth with her tongue. It's the same vice versa too. Do it on me now." Becky said as she lowered herself a bit to Lincoln level to let him do the same to her. Lincoln put his lips back on hers and licked her bottom lip slowly. After he did so, Becky kissed his forehead before explaining once more.

"Now, as soon as they open their lips, you slowly explore their mouth with your tongue and get every crevasse you can feel. But when their tongue meets yours, you wrestle around with their tongue and 'fight for dominance'. Once you feel their tongue on yours, you move with theirs from what some people call a 'dance of the sea'. Now, I want you to do that with me." Becky said as she closed the gap with Lincoln and kissed him. Lincoln turned his head slightly and licked her bottom lip, which she granted him to enter her mouth, and he explored her mouth like she explained. He then found her tongue and their tongues danced slowly but surely. Then, as a minute past, their tongues moved faster, and they began a dance of the sea. As they broke apart, Becky kissed him again and Lincoln licked her neck slightly which got a moan out of her. "And that, is how you French kiss with a girl." Becky giggled as Lincoln's face told that he enjoyed every bit of the session, since it was pink. The two laid down on the bed until Becky saw Lincoln's GRY AR15 in the corner of the room. "Hey, isn't that the GRY AR15 Airsoft Rifle?" The teenager asked as she got up to examine the weapon. "How'd you get this?" She asked as Lincoln got up to hand her the rifle. "I got it for my birthday from my friend who's an agent in the CIA." Lincoln said as he loaded up the gun with the ammo it came with in the box and motioned for the redhead to follow him to the backyard.

As they entered the backyard, Lincoln set up a couple empty beer bottles for him and Becky to shoot. He aimed the rifle at two of the bottles and shot with pinpoint accuracy. The bottles shattered, and Lincoln then handed the rifle to Becky. "Give it a go. Shoot the last two bottles." Lincoln said as Becky held the rifle a beginner would do and shot the bottles in a sloppy way. She shot the first bottle at the neck and only cracked it while she shot the bottom of the other bottle and made a little hole. "I'll teach you how to show, in exchange for you to teach me relationship advice and stuff." Lincoln said as Becky hugged him and then kissed his head. "Deal." She said as they shook on

The rest of the day was pretty much all fun for the two; Lincoln taught Becky how to shoot, clean and manage an Airsoft gun while she held up her end of the deal and gave Lincoln tons of relationship advice. They also vowed to not share what they did earlier.

 **2 ½ Weeks Later**

It was the 4th of June on a Wednesday morning, around 8 am at Barney's place. He was making eggs, sausage and toast when his phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Bonaparte. "Yeah, what's up Bonaparte?" Barney asked as he continued making his breakfast. " _Well, I got the whole cut, and a big piece of work. If you're interested, because it might take your breath away_." Bonaparte explained on the other side of the phone as the leader took a bite of sausage. "Yeah, come on over." Barney said as he hung up the phone and finished cooking the last of the eggs.

45 minutes past and there was a knock on the door. He went to go open it and then saw Bonaparte standing there with 3 bags of money. "Five hundred grand, each for the all of you. I also have the files for the next op in here." Bonaparte said as Barney let him in. The leader got two beers while Bonaparte got the files out. "Now, this is very high detailed and dangerous operation. Are you sure you can handle it?" Bonaparte said with a concerned tone as Barney had his eyebrow raised a bit. "My team and I can handle _any_ operation. Doesn't matter where we're being sent to." Barney said as he took the files from the man and read them over. His eyes went wide to where he was being sent.

"Pripyat! Are you kidding me!" Barney said in a whisper like tone. "Is that a problem?" Bonaparte said as Barney looked over the files again. It read that there was a crazed scientist creating a big infectious bomb with all types of plagues, diseases and poisons that he could combine, so he can detonate it in the US. "This guy is fucking insane." Barney said as he took a bite of eggs. After he finished what he had in his mouth, he put his money away and began to gather all the guys at Tools.

"I appreciate it Bonaparte." Barney said as he shook the man's hand. "No problem. I'm gonna get some of my Interpol agent friends to watch Lincoln while you guys go into the town and stop this guy at the power plant. My agents will watch Lincoln in Chernobyl while you guys go on foot into the town, get into the plant and stop this guy before he's able to release the plagues and whatnot. But, take extra precaution when around the plagues, poisons and diseases. My guys will give you some hazmat suits, put them on as soon as you reach the power plant." Bonaparte explained as Barney nodded while leading Bonaparte out.

Later, everyone was at Tool's shop, waiting for Lincoln and Tool. Then, they heard a car pulling up outside. Alas, the last 2 Expendables came in and sat down. "So, what do we have this time?" Toll asked as Barney put the slides in the projector. "This is the job; our man, Yakiv Ponomarenko, a crazed scientist is in Pripyat while being hold up in the power plant there and is making a huge bomb that will hold all types of diseases, plagues and poisons that have been around in the whole world. He plans to release the whole bomb somewhere in the states, so we have to kill him before he sets off. Lincoln, look up the name and see what other dirt you can find on him." Barney said as the guys were shocked to their insides as Lincoln looked up their target's name and found so many crimes that he's even still wanted for from other countries.

"I'll call our weapons distributor and get a refill on our weapons and equipment too." Barney said as he got on the horn. Everyone else was on high alert and got ready when their weapons were delivered the next day, they either worked out or just waited cautiously.

The next day came while Barney and Lee were on the way to the Expendable's hanger was, and got the equipment loaded on the plane. Everyone else was there, locked and loaded and ready to get dirty. Lincoln was wearing a black henley, black jeans and black boots with a bulletproof vest on too. It was around 5am and all the guys were ready to kick ass and take name; if there were anybody guarding Yakiv. "We ready to go?" Barney called to the rest of the guys as he heard them in unison saying either 'yep, yes or yeah,'. It was gonna be the same number of hours like Romania, but it was worth being in their shoes to work like they did.

The plane exited the hanger and soared into the morning sky. It was gonna be around 7pm by the time they would get there.

 **7pm (Chernobyl Limits)**

The plane landed in a grassy land and the guys were ready. As soon as the plane touched down, Barney saw three UAZ's which looked like regular chevy cargo vans. When Barney saw the men outside the cars, they were in black combat gear, had helmets on and were carrying UMP45's and MP5's. "Are you working with Bonaparte?" Barney asked as one of the men nodded & moved closer. "Barney Ross?" The voice sounded Russian. Barney analyzed the voice and immediately recognized the man. "Sergei, is that you?" Barney asked as the man pulled off his helmet and had short buzzed brown hair and had a cut over his eye, looked a week or two old. "Yes, it is me my friend." Sergei said with a smile as they engaged in a hug and handshake.

The other Expendables were all familiar with who they were working with now and got their equipment loaded into one of the vans. "You can use our van while I stay with the hacker." Sergei said in his strong accent. Two of his men also got in their van and waited to follow. "Make sure your weapons are suppressed, there may be security for this Yakiv. The hazmat suits are also in the vans." Sergei said as the guys did so and checked their equipment over and over before Sergei went over to Lincoln. "Hello, my young friend. How have you been?" Sergei asked as Lincoln saw the Russian and smiled.

"Lincoln, make sure to keep taps on the radio, so you can hear what's going on around us." Toll said as he shut the door to the van and they set off the Pripyat.

As the van made the 20-mile journey to Pripyat, Barney was beginning to worry already about the mission. "Lee, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this scientist." Barney said as he drove. "Quit your bellyaching you arse, we'll be fine." Lee retorted as he made a turn and punched it towards the ghost town.

They finally made it to the town as they encountered a new problem; there were guards all over where they looked. "We got a problem; we won't have enough equipment for these guys. It'll be like Vilena again, but worse." Barney said as he addressed his teammates. They looked around through the bushes and saw some cover spots they could take out some security, so they could get the advantage too.

"I got an idea, but we gotta move fast." Lee said as he motioned towards the overturned bus in the middle bus. "If we move inside that bus over there, then we can silently take out the 2 guards about 5 yards away, but one of us is gonna have to move the bodies, so we don't get seen." Lee explained as the guys were digging the plan. "Sounds good." Caesar said as the others silently agreed. "Good, now let's do it!" Lee whispered as the guys went inside the overturned bus and went with the plan.

 **A/N: I'm gonna end it here, so hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **So, Guest, how are those timeskip's you asked for huh? Taste good? XD**

 **Anyway, you didn't expect Hank, Hawk and Becky in here huh, lol.**

 **I also want to thank** **crazymancody895** **for helping me proofread too.**

 **Very quick, let me know if you see a reference to a 'certain' musician, XD.**

 **Now, I gotta go, leave me a review and what you thought of the chapter.**

 **As always, have a good day and a nice Christmas Eve!**

 **ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	20. Pripyat, Meeting Friends & Caught?

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back with Chapter 20!**

 **Now, we left off with the Expendables in Pripyat to stop the crazy scientist.**

 **As always, I don't the Loud House nor The Expendables, I only own Bonnie.**

 **I also need to address another impatient user.**

 **Coolskelton 91: You need to be patient. Because these chapters take time to write. So, be patient or go somewhere else, it's that simple.**

 **Guest 2: If you really think Sergei drugged Lincoln, think again mate. Find out soon!**

 **I also need to address, there is some explicit content in here (it's part of the human body as well), you don't like, don't read and don't complain, please guys.**

 **Anywho, enough of my waffle, you don't wanna hear it anyway.**

 **So, I'll see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lee and the guys took cover inside the bus as they all stuck the tip of the suppressors out of the broken windows and aimed at the two tangos. Barney and Gunner had the perfect shot, while Yang was the closest to them. So, he would be able to drag the bodies away without the other guards noticing. It was a stretch, but they took chances all the time.

They took the shots and Yang burst out the bus and dragged the bodies behind a wall in an abandoned store. Then the others moved up on more tangos where they had been smoking and talking in Ukrainian. Barney and Lee took them out and Yang did his job again. All the guys were told to aim for their heads, so they didn't have to worry about them bleeding out or suffering.

After ten minutes, they had wiped out about 30 men on one block and were closing in on the power plant, but they needed to wipe out all the tangos that were around the whole building. "We need to split up, so we can cover more ground. Yang, take Gunner. Caesar, you're with Toll Road. I'll go with Barney. You two Russians, can you cover us?" Lee asked as the Russians understood what they needed to do. The group split up and then heard something over the radio.

" _Guys, I hacked into the security feed for the plant and you're not gonna believe what Yakiv is doing. He's mixing all the diseases and poisons together as we speak, so you guys better get the pedal to the metal, if you guys want the US to be poison and disease free._ " Lincoln said over the radio. "Shite, double time it guys!" Lee yelled as they knew what to do.

Everyone split to their own ways and began taking out tangos left, right and center. It was a lot of work, but they got it done and began to make their way towards the power plant. As soon as they reached the fence, Barney motioned for them to stop.

"Alright, we're here. Now, we gotta put on the hazmat suits that Bonaparte said that you Russians were carrying." Barney announced as the two Russians pulled out the suits from the duffel bags, that they were carrying with them. Everyone got changed into the yellow hazmat suits but kept the body armor on underneath. They cut off the lock to the gate, entered the compound and headed towards the entrance.

Lee smashed the window and opened the door while everyone covered him. The Expendables and the two Russians moved into the building slowly but quickly and made their way towards the center of the building.

"Hold it!" Barney said as he examined a tripwire in front of him. He motioned for the guys to be careful and step over it. They all avoided all boobytraps that were in their way and eventually made it to the center of the power plant. Just as they were coming up to a corner, they saw lots of light reflecting off the wall that they were facing, as Barney motioned for the guys to stop and wait. Barney peeked around the corner and his eyes went wide; he saw Yakiv Ponomarenko fixing the wires for his huge bomb that was 6 feet tall. He looked to be in his late 50's to early 60's, he wore a white lab coat, grey button up shirt, black pants and black smart shoes. Barney looked back to the guys and motioned for two of them to go to the other side of the hall where the scientist couldn't see them. Caesar and Gunner did so and waited for the signal. They moved in and Lee took point. He jammed the gun at the back of the man's head and spoke in Ukranian. "Відкиньте все, що маєте, оберніться і на колінах." He spoke as the man did so and turned around to see all the hazmat suits. "What is this? I thought I was protected!" Yakiv hollered as Barney motioned for Gunner to move in and restrain the man. As he did, Yakiv bumped into the table and knocked over the detonator that would start the bomb.

All the men's eyes were on it as Yang jump forward to catch the device. It was now or never to try and catch the device before all hell broke loose! Yang dove for the detonator and barely caught it with his 3 fingers. Everybody took a breath of relief as Gunner took his knife and waited for Barney's instruction. The leader gave the go for the Swede to slice the man's neck open. The blood and flesh stuck to the large knife as he cleaned it off with a rag that he kept with him. They looked at all the poisons, diseases and plagues that the crazy man had in tubes. Bubonic Plague was in one tube, Ricin was in another and all other types of sicknesses were in others.

"This guy was completely and utterly insane." Lee said as he heard the radio crackle. " _Yeah, why do you think we had to stop him before it would turn into another_ ' _Great Plague of London_ ' _except it's with the states and with other diseases too, Lee._ " Lincoln said as the other guys made a 'oh' or said, 'you got burned'. Lee just shook his head slowly while they let Barney get a hold of Bonaparte.

After a while, Barney came back with a soft grin on his face. "Well, Bonaparte sent a professional hazmat cleaning crew to expose of these diseases and some soldiers to take care of the bomb, so now we can leave." After the team made it back to the vehicle, they heard some rumbling coming around the corner.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" Caesar hollered as the guys got ready for another gun fight. There were about 7 trucks coming with tons of soldiers holding guns.

"Shite!" Lee screamed as he then threw a grenade towards the first open cabbed truck; it landed next to their feet and they couldn't reach it in time. The whole truck then blew up and burst into flames.

Hale Caesar got his LMG that he kept in the truck with him and used it on a couple of the cars. He let it loose and emptied almost the whole magazine into the trucks, causing them to catch fire as well. As soon as the cars were on fire and the bodies in them burned, the Expendables stopped shooting and observed the scene. The bodies were bloody with bullets in them, a huge mess of metal and the smell of burnt rubber was in the air.

"Let's get out of here guys." Barney said as they made their way back to Lincoln and Sergei. On the drive back, one of the Russians was sitting next to Toll Road fell over and was coughing blood. "Jesus Christ! Man down!" Toll shouted as the van came to a screeching halt. "Who's been hit?!" Barney yelled as they laid the man flat down on the van floor and kept pressure on the wound that was on his stomach. "Goddamn Russian!" Caesar said as he helped them with the wounded man. "Hold him like that until we get back, we're almost there." Lee said as he got on the horn with Lincoln and Sergei.

"Lincoln! Tell Sergei one of his men got hit!" Lee said on the radio as he sped the van up as fast as it would go. " _Got it._ " Lincoln said as Lee then pulled up next to the plane in the field.

"What the fuck happened to Dimitri?!" Sergei yelled as they pulled him out of the van, with him still groaning from the pain. "He was probably hit from when we encountered those 7 trucks." Yang said as he wiped the blood off his face.

The older Russian nodded and got his injured comrade into their jeep while thanking Barney once again. "I appreciate working with you again, Barney. I'll see you some other time." Sergei said as he shook the leader's hand and got in with his Russian comrades. The Expendables put all their gear back on the plane and waited for Barney to finish his cigar. Lincoln was wearing his black clothing when he saw the leader leaning against the plane. "We're ready to go, we're just waiting on you." Lincoln said as Barney looked down at him and nodded.

"Can I ask you something, kid?" Barney asked as he stomped out his cigar. "Yeah, what's up?" Lincoln said as the leader scratched his ear. "Do you plan on rolling with us still when you turn 21, or do you feel like going back to Royal Woods to be with your family?" Barney asked as Lincoln was quiet for the next few minutes. He didn't know if he still wanted to be an Expendable after he turned 21, but he promised his family he'd be back after 10 years, then again…the money was too good to turn down. "It depends on what my mood will be by then, Barney." Lincoln replied as the leader nodded and motioned for him to follow him back onto the plane.

The plane made its way back towards the USA in the dark sky. While Barney flew the plane, Lincoln and everyone else was sleeping, leaving the veteran to think in his private thoughts. _I wonder if he'll choose to stay as an Expendable_ , Barney thought as he flew the plane in the dark sky.

 **9am (New Orleans)**

It was bright and early Thursday morning as the plane touched down on the Expendables runway. The plane was returned to its hangar and everyone else went to do their own thing for the day until Bonaparte brought them their money. "I'll bring you guys your money from the last op later on and I'll call you all when Bonaparte brings the cash from this op." Barney said as the guys left and headed back to their respectful homes.

Later at lunch, Toll Road and Lincoln were eating lunch that consisted of Chicken Tortilla Soup and lemonade. "So, what did Barney ask you back in Chernobyl?" Toll asked as Lincoln wiped his face that had soup on it. "He asked if I wanted to stay as an Expendable or go home immediately after I turn 21." Lincoln said as he took a sip of lemonade. "Well, what did you say?" Toll Road asked after that.

"I told him it would depend on my mood by then." Lincoln replied as the man took one last bite of his soup before cleaning his bowl in the sink. "Well yeah, by then, all of us will have you turned into a hardcore killing mercenary, with a built body and lots of military knowledge." Toll said as he then sat back down with Lincoln. "Also, Bonnie, Dakota and I are having another match at Eagle Airsoft and I was wondering if I can go?" Lincoln asked as Toll thought for a second before nodding.

"Sure, but I want you to work on some more exercises before you go this Saturday." Toll said as Lincoln finished his food and cleaned his bowl in the sink.

As the day went on, Lincoln worked on his chest exercises by Bench Presses, Incline Fly's and Incline Bench Presses. It was a hard workout, but Lincoln knew it was gonna come in handy when he would use his muscles and martial arts in the field.

The next day, Toll and Lincoln were on their way to Tool's shop since Barney had an announcement to make. Once they arrived, Tool and Lincoln saw a young lady with them; who looked around 22. She was wearing black slim jeans, a maroon crop top that almost showed her melons and she also had black and green hair in a pixie cut. "Everyone, this is Piper and she is our new weapons distributor." Barney introduced the lady as she waved to every single Expendable, but when she saw Lincoln, she raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the kid?" She asked in a skeptical tone as Lincoln waved at her. "That's our hacker, Lincoln. Long story short, he took a deal to work for the government instead of going to prison. So, he's gonna be working for us for the next 9 years." Barney explained as Linda understood.

"Now, we don't have anymore work for a good long while, so until then, enjoy yourselves." Barney said as he then gave everyone their money. "That there is five hundred grand from the Turkey op and another five from the recent op." Barney said as everyone took their cut and left.

Saturday came along, and the morning sun shined along the city. Toll was cooking breakfast when he saw Lincoln coming towards the table dressed in a navy blue henley, black jeans and black converse. "Morning. Want some breakfast?" Toll said as Lincoln had already gotten a plate. The man piled scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns on it and got some OJ for him too. The two had gotten closer as a father and son figure, so they practically knew if something was wrong with each other, they'd tell one another.

They told each other embarrassing scenarios that had happened in the past. One time, Toll was sleeping in college when his friend had drawn dicks all over his face and a shaving cream shaped dick on his chest. Lincoln almost laughed when Toll told him that, but he knew it was better to get it out and have a laugh than to keep it in. Lincoln then told Toll all the embarrassing thing he had done, when he posted the video of himself to get his sisters back on his good side. Toll didn't even laugh, he kept a straight face, hugged Lincoln, and told him he did the right thing.

Later around 11, Lincoln's phone rang in his pocket. He saw it was Bonnie and answered it immediately. "Hey Bonnie." Lincoln said as he heard the wind on the other side of the phone. " _Hey, we're coming to pick you up right now. Dakota gave me his skype before I left the school at the graduation and let me know he'd be there after us. So, I'm bringing 2 of my best gas pistols, my holster and some ammo._ " Bonnie said on the other end as Lincoln looked at Toll, who was grinning from ear to ear. Lincoln ignored the man and went to get his GRY AR15 and his pistol holster from his room. "Okay, I'm ready to go, I'm just waiting for you." Lincoln replied as he got his gun ready for transport. He hung up the phone and waited for Bonnie and Brooke.

After five minutes, Lincoln heard a car horn and headed outside. He also took some money with him just in case. He saw the Duncan's car and got in. Lincoln saw Bonnie dressed in a dark blue and black button-down flannel, blue jeans and black converse. "Hey." Lincoln said as he entangled his fingers with Bonnie's as they both smiled. "Hey you." Bonnie replied as they both kissed. Brooke watched in the rear-view mirror and recorded the whole thing on her phone, while she had an evil grin on her face.

As they drove back to the Duncan residence, everyone was silent as Lincoln laid his head down on Bonnie's lap while she stroked his hair softly. _His hair is so soft_ , Bonnie thought as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

When they reached the house, Bonnie brought Lincoln to the backyard where some empty soda cans and cups of water were set up for practice. "Now, I set these up for targets, so we can practice a bit before we leave in a while." Bonnie said as they practiced shooting the cans and cups.

A while later, Brooke came to the backyard and smiled at them. "You two ready to go?" Brooke asked as the two got their equipment ready before getting in the car. Lincoln helped Bonnie carry their stuff to the car; they had their knee and elbow pads, face protection, 2 EMG M&P 9's with extra mags and extra ammo too. Lincoln and Bonnie put their rifles in the trunk as well, got in the car and drove off.

The 2-mile drive to Eagle Airsoft was nice; the sky was all blue and not a cloud in it either. Just then, Bonnie's phone chimed, and she checked to see who it was. "Who was that?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie smiled. "That was Dakota; he's there waiting for us." Bonnie said as Brooke heard and went a bit faster.

They arrived at Eagle Airsoft where Lincoln and Bonnie saw their Cherokee friend waiting for them on the bench outside the door with his rifle and pistol in his bag. "Hey guys! Ready for Capture the Flag?" Dakota said as he helped Bonnie and Lincoln with their equipment. "Yeah, I'm so ready to win this game." Bonnie replied as she brought her rifle and pistol inside the building alongside Lincoln and Dakota.

As they got their stuff ready, Dakota then saw one black 8th grader coming at him. He had short dreads that had dark purple and grey beads in them while wearing a camo pants, shirt, boots and even body armor on to match. "Oh, look who it is, the one and only No-Shot Marcel. Come to lose again?" Dakota provoked as the black 14-year-old came at the Cherokee but was stopped by Lincoln. "Hey! We do this…on…the… _field_." Lincoln gritted his teeth as he gripped the black teen's shirt but let go immediately. "See you on the field, _Jones_." Marcel said as he sulked away to his friend on the other side of the building.

"What was _that_ about?" Bonnie asked as she stood by Lincoln while Dakota drew some breath in and out. "That was Marcel Schroeder; his dad runs one of the big Airsoft manufacturers in the state. I think it's called Schroeder Airsoft Incorporation. It was first built in 1979, by Jermaine Schroeder, grandfather of Marcel on his dad's side. Since he's the grandson of the incorporation, he thinks he's special or something. And ever since I started practicing in the back yard, that's how I got better and beat him a couple times since last year." Dakota explained as his two friends knew that Marcel was out for him now.

"Well, we should put our gear on and get ready; the game starts in 10 minutes." Bonnie said as she handed Lincoln his pistol, elbow pads and knee pads. Dakota already had his loadout ready; blacked out clothing that looked like the SAS wore. He had his P90 and X-Cap Spyder pistol, locked, loaded and ready to go. He even had the black beanie with goggles to match his loadout. Bonnie had her chest rig with her while giving to Lincoln as well. All of them were loaded up and ready to go. "I'm gonna go get a bottle of extra BB's, so we have plenty for the 3 games." Bonnie said as she went to the front counter to purchase the BB's.

It was Lincoln and Dakota alone, so the Cherokee decided to let Lincoln know a little secret. "Be careful on the field when you come across Marcel. He is _such_ a cheater when he get's the chance. He's always known for going full auto with his Glock 17, even when the referees tell everyone you can't. So, be extremely careful." Dakota said as Lincoln nodded.

Bonnie came back with the BB's and all 3 loaded their weapons with them and got ready for the match to start. "So, Dakota, I never asked you, but what type of music do you like?" Lincoln asked as he cocked his rifle. "Well, I'm normally a rock guy, but I love country music so much! Especially old traditional, country pop and country rock." Dakota said as he showed Lincoln the music on his phone, and he had all types of artists; Jason Aldean, Luke Bryan, Josh Turner, Trace Adkins, Kenny Chesney, Tracy Lawrence, Tim McGraw, Brantley Gilbert and even Keith Urban. He saw all the songs he had and was shocked.

"Wow, that's a lot of music to listen to. I just got an electric guitar a couple weeks back, maybe we can practice some country rock one of these days?" Lincoln said as Dakota's face lit up and went to show him a picture of his Fender Standard Stratocaster HSS guitar. "That is my baby right there. I've had that since I was 8 and I've also been learning since I got it too." Dakota said as they heard the announcer talk on the intercom.

"Attention Airsofters, we will begin in 1 minute. Head outside, so we can begin Capture The Flag." The announcer said as Dakota, Lincoln and Bonnie headed outside. They all saw kids that were around 12 and up to high schoolers outside in either regular clothing, cool camo clothing or a mix.

They split into two teams; Dakota, Lincoln and Bonnie were on the red team with a couple high schoolers while the blue team had some other high schoolers and some middle schoolers.

"Ready, set, go!" The announcer said as both teams went at it while Lincoln, Bonnie and Dakota stayed close and covered other. Lincoln saw and shot some blue team members with his AR-15.

The action was intense; dirt being kicked up from players skidding and trying to find cover, yelling of either getting support or antagonizing. It was fun for all the players.

Bonnie saw 3 blue team members and shot them quickly with her M&P 9. The BB's hit them all in the chest and they called their hits. Dakota moved quickly around the corners and towards the enemies' flag. But just as he was about to approach it, he felt himself being shot in the back. "Hit!" Dakota said as he held both his hands up and went back to his spawn.

The two first games went by rather quick, because of both teams not being able to get each other's flag to score. But Lincoln had a plan to grab the blue team's flag and score the final game. They all had a ten-minute break before the final game started. Lincoln, Dakota and Bonnie were sitting at one of the benches out front of the shop eating from the afternoon food truck, Taylor Made Wings on the Geaux.

"Jeez, those first two games were fun! But can you believe no one was able to get the enemies flag on either team. I just kept ducking, dodging and shooting." Dakota said as Lincoln sat down with his wings and fries. "I know right. I actually have a plan to get the flag this round coming up." Lincoln replied as Bonnie and Dakota looked at him with such expression in their eyes.

"Well, don't just sit there…tell us!" Bonnie pleaded as Lincoln got the rest of the team members' attention. As soon as their whole team was next to Lincoln, he told them his plan. "I'm gonna try and blend in with the shade, while you guys draw the fire away from my direction and make sure they focus on you guys." Lincoln explained as the whole red team nodded and agreed with the plan.

As soon as they finished eating and got ready, they went over their plan one more time before they heard the announcer. "Final game, whoever captures the flag, wins. Ready, set, go!" The announcer said as all teams went all out.

Lincoln went on the sidelines and blended in wonderfully with the shade, while his team took all the damage. He saw two blue team members coming towards him and he ducked around a cart that was on the field, which the 2 didn't see him. He drew a sigh of relief and moved forward while staying low as well. As he made it out of the shadows, he saw that he was on the blue team's side and went for the flag, but just as he was home free, somebody tackled him…very hard.

They rolled to the ground and Lincoln saw who was on top of him, it was Marcel. The black 8th grader pulled his fist back and tried to punch Lincoln, but he caught it and the two went at it in the dirt. Lincoln maneuvered and got Marcel into an arm bar that Toll and Yang taught him. He pulled Marcel's arm back all the way until he got out of it, punched Lincoln across the face a couple of times and clocked him in the nose.

"HEY! Stop fighting!" One male staff member yelled as Lincoln's whole team ran over to his aid. One of the male staff members yanked Marcel off Lincoln, who was out cold with blood dripping down from his nose. A high school team member on Lincoln's team picked him up and carried him to the table to try and get him to come to.

"What the hell was that?! Fighting is banned from Eagle Airsoft!" The staff member said as he pulled Marcel inside and inside to the owner's office. Meanwhile, the medical staff had smelling salts, so they could bring Lincoln from being out cold. As soon as he waved it in front of his bloody nose, he shook his head a bit and got up, sneezing a bit too, luckily away from everyone. "Hey, you okay?" The medical staff said as Lincoln hung his head down low and started to cry.

"Y-Yes. I-I wanna g-go home now." Lincoln said as he took a tissue from the medical staff. Bonnie got Lincoln's phone and called Toll Road. Lincoln suffered a black eye, a busted lip and a bloody nose; so, Toll Road wasn't gonna be happy.

After a while, Toll Road showed up and was taken to Lincoln, he wasn't happy indeed to see Lincoln all messed up. Lincoln looked up and saw Toll Road standing there, so he automatically knew what he was gonna say and do. "Hey…who did this to you?" Toll Road asked softly as he took a knee in front of Lincoln, who cleaned himself up from the blood on his face. "They have him inside, but you don't need to deal with him. They already are taking care of it." Lincoln said as he wiped his face with a wet wipe.

Then, Caesar, Tool and Gunnar showed up and saw Lincoln all beat up and immediately wanted to know who did it as well. "What the hell happened to you, kid?" Caesar asked as they heard yelling from the office. "I don't care! You fought on the field and some kid that was younger than you, so you're banned!" The owner yelled as Toll immediately saw the black 8th grader and was filled with rage.

"DID YOU DO THIS?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Toll screamed as Caesar and Gunnar held their comrade back with all their might. They had to pin his arms behind his back and drag his ass out to the front so there wasn't any more commotion. Tool stayed with Lincoln and made sure that he was okay. "You wanna head home now, Lincoln?" The old Expendable asked softly as Lincoln nodded. They both got Lincoln's gear ready while Bonnie hugged him softly. He gave her the M&P 9, the elbow and knee pads and the chest rig back as he got ready to go.

As they made it out front, Toll Road was calmed down enough to check on Lincoln again. "Lincoln, what in the hell happened?" Toll asked as Lincoln explained in the final round when he was about to capture the enemy flag, and how Marcel tackled him and beaten him up. The 3 other Expendables were just as angry, but then they heard a black mother's voice. "You did what?!" It was Marcel's mother, Kalisa, and boy was she pissed. So, Tool thought it'd be right for Marcel to apologize…and mean it.

Tool made it over to the black mother who was scolding Marcel on the bench outside with the owner next to her. "Excuse me, ma'am. You're this kid's mother, correct?" He asked as the mother fixed her hair by her eye and nodded. Kalisa was a beautiful woman who had a light brown tone to her skin; she stood 5'11 and wore a red blouse with blue jeans and boots. "Yes, I'm Kalisa Schroeder. What can I do for you?" Kalisa asked as Tool told her what Marcel had done to Lincoln and wanted only for Marcel to apologize to Lincoln.

"Well, I appreciate that, but Marcel is gonna get an ass whooping when I take him home, so there's no need for that. You see, I'm a strict mother, and I tend to live by that." Kalisa said as she grabbed Marcel's ear and forced him in the car. "No problem. I understand the rules of being a strict parent." Tool said with a smirk as Kalisa looked at Lincoln's bruises and put on a sad but curious face. "Is that sweet baby gonna be okay?" She asked as Tool reassured her.

"Yeah, he's a tough kid. He took brass knuckles to the face one time." Tool said as the mother gasped at the details that were stated. "Besides, my buddies and I are all ex-military, so we're teaching Lincoln all the military hand to hand combat training that we went through and martial arts skills as well. So, that we can toughen him up." Tool said as the woman now knew that Lincoln was okay and being taken care of by ex-military soldiers.

"Well, take care of that little cutie. Have a good one." Kalisa said as she got in her Ford Focus and drove away. Tool made his way back over to Toll's Toyota Camry and saw Lincoln laying his head against the door inside the car. "Can we go home now, please?" Lincoln asked quietly as he got in the front, while Toll nodded slowly and drove away.

Back at Toll's house, the two Expendables walked in when Toll's phone started ringing and he saw it was the local PD calling him. "Hello?" He answered as there was a familiar voice on the other end. " _Hello, Mr. Kendrick, this is Detective Culler. I just wanted to call and let you know that we found out who assaulted Lincoln from the DNA sample underneath his fingernail. And the name that came up was Damien Barnett…do you or Lincoln know that name?_ " Toll did remember that name alright. He remembered when Lincoln brought up the name when that rock was left on the front porch.

"Yes, it does. What'll happen to him, if it's okay with me asking?" Toll Road asked the detective as he heard paper work shuffling. " _Well, we'll bring him in for questioning, and try to get the truth out of him. We also got footage of him following Lincoln into the bathroom and him coming out while Lincoln was still in the bathroom._ " Detective Culler said as Toll had a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll let Lincoln know. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me back." Toll said as he hung up the phone and saw Lincoln going into the bathroom to clean his nose out.

"Hey Lincoln. We got good news." The man said as he followed Lincoln to the bathroom and waited outside while Lincoln cleaned up. "What's up?" Lincoln said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Well, they caught who drugged you and rendered you unconscious at school." Toll said as Lincoln went wide eyed to what the man said.

"W-Who did it?" Lincoln stuttered a bit as Toll took a second before finally spilling the beans. "Damien Barnett. Do you recognize that name?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded with his eyes closed.

"Yes, he was the one I fought in the hallway due to him calling Bonnie a redneck. So, maybe he wanted to get back at me for what I did to him." Lincoln said as Toll Road understood why.

"Anyway, I want you to work on the barbell with 15 pounds, then you can work your way up. After that, you can do some Zottman Curls and finally do 75 pushups for the next 2 hours. Because tomorrow we'll do the same thing, except after that we're moving onto working on your thighs." Toll said as he went to start dinner while Lincoln got his workout clothes on and worked out for the next 2 hours.

After a while, Lincoln was dripping with sweat and his muscles burned like they were on fire. He kept going until he couldn't do anymore and sat down with his hair dripping sweat onto the big blue mat. He had bench lifted 25 pounds for 10 minutes, did tons of Zottman Curls and finished his 75 pushups (barely). Toll Road came in and saw the hacker sweaty and breathing heavy, he had an apron on and Lincoln almost started to chuckle but caught himself with a cough.

"You ready for some Roasted Pork Tenderloin with Veggies?" The demolition expert asked as Lincoln nodded slightly and went to his room to get a shower and to change his clothes. He set aside his compression shorts and compression shirt on his bed while he was only in his tank top and boxers as he took his phone and towel with him to the bathroom. As he locked the door to the bathroom, Lincoln removed his tank top and admired his toned stomach once more. He put two fingers down on his abs and felt how stiff they were. But as soon as he removed his boxers, his eyes widened as he saw his member dangling there and saw how big he was too; he was a good 8 inches. He took himself in his hand and felt how firm his member was. _Wow, I didn't realize I was this big…must've been all the working out I've been doing_ , Lincoln thought as he got in the shower with the nice hot water shooting down on him. He also noticed his arms changing too. Lincoln flexed his biceps and noticed they were toned as well.

After his shower, Lincoln got his compression wear on and felt how the clothing was a bit tight on him; it wasn't the type of tight that was uncomfortable to make you get new clothes, it was the type that your muscles were firm and getting used to the clothing.

He made his way to the kitchen as he saw Toll preparing their plates of some delicious pork tenderloins. Lincoln and Toll ate their dinner with laughter and jokes being told as well. The two had lots of fun until they were done with their food, when Lincoln heard his skype going off on his computer. He ran to his room and saw it was George calling him. He answered it and saw George sitting there smiling.

"Hey George, you ready for that talk?" Lincoln said as he fixed his hair by ear.

" _Yeah, I…really appreciate you helping me with this situation._ " George said as he almost blushed. Lincoln didn't wanna be rude, but he wasn't gay, so he decided to help his acquaintance. "Well, it's kinda like if you wanna get to know a girl. You gotta get to know Damien more and more; find out what he likes and hates. Make sure he understands the conversations and maybe get him to open up a bit about his sexuality. Ask him if he wants to go and get something to eat or maybe get a coffee. But take baby steps if you want him to open up to you or if you let him know what's going on. It may be one of those situations where you both confess to each other after a certain turn of events, but it may be something different." Lincoln explained as George took notes on the advice.

" _So, all I gotta do is get to know him more and maybe ask him if he wants to get something to eat or get a coffee…as friends?_ " George asked as Lincoln nodded.

" _So, I heard that you, Dakota and Bonnie went to play Airsoft earlier, how did it go?_ " George asked as Lincoln wasn't sure if he wanted to explain what happened at the field. "I'll tell you, but on one condition. I want us to bury the hatchet between us, so we can now be buddies. Sound fair to you?" Lincoln asked as George was surprised to hear what he said.

" _Sure, I really appreciate it_." George said as Lincoln then explained the fun that he had at the Airsoft field, until it let to Marcel tackling him and assaulting him. It shocked George, but he knew that some players could get violent.

Lincoln and George talked the rest of the night until Lincoln got tired and decided to call it a night around midnight.

 **3 Weeks Later**

It was the 26th of Thursday in June when every Expendable was at Tool's place, having pizza and wings while throwing knives at the good ol' board. Just then, the shop door opened to Becky smiling and walking in. "Hey little lady, we're closed for the night." Tool said as Lincoln got up and introduced her to the guys.

"Tool, this is one of my friends from back home. Now, Toll Road and Caesar already told me that I'm not supposed to tell anyone else what's going on, so no need to get mad at me." Lincoln explained to the other Expendables as Tool dropped his guard and made his way towards Becky.

"Well, my mistake. What can I do for you, pretty lady?" Tool asked as he kissed her hand as Becky giggled. "I need you to ink me. I got a design all drawn up in Photoshop earlier; it's a heart being wrapped in barbed wire while blood is dripping around it." Becky said as she gave the paper to Tool, who was astounded by her artwork.

"Alright, well we can work with this. Where would like this done at?" Tool asked as Becky pointed to her left forearm.

"Right here on my forearm will do." Becky replied as Tool showed her to the stationary bike. "Also, Tool, I'm paying for her tattoo." Lincoln said as the redhead looked at him with surprise. "Okay, well let's get this started." The wild haired man said as he started inking her.

While Tool was doing that, Lee decided to ask the redhead some questions. "Hey, it's Becky...right?" Lee asked as she turned to face the Englishman. "That's right. And who are you?" Becky asked as Lee introduced himself without making Becky lift any of her body weight. "The name is Lee Jackson, but my mates call me Christmas." Lee said with a smile that for once didn't show his gums or teeth.

The rest of the conversation led up to what her favorite things were as Tool inked her forearm. "But there is one thing I need to say to all of you that you might find super fucked up." Becky said as everyone in the shop listened to what she had to say.

"Lori, Lincoln's older sister, said she wished he got beat up in jail. But I jumped on her ass about it and ended our friendship immediately because of that." Becky said as Lincoln was almost in tears of what Becky said.

"His sister said what!" Caesar hollered as Becky flinched a bit.

"Caesar, chill the fuck out. There's no need to yell. I'm upset as much as you are." Barney said as he smoked his cigar.

Lincoln was upset that Lori wished he would get beat up in jail, when he wasn't really in jail.

"I mean, I was so close to knocking her ass out because I know Lincoln is such a sweetie. Like that one time he entertained every one at the little party Lori had in the basement. I consider Lincoln like a sweet little brother to me, so that's why I like Lincoln and all." Becky said as both Lincoln and her blushed, while none of the guys noticed.

As Tool did Becky's ink, the shop was full of light jokes and laughter. Becky even got to know Gunner, Yang, Toll Road, Hale Caesar, Barney, Lee and even Tool. "So, if it's okay with me asking…do you do this work to help the government?" Becky asked as everyone went super quiet; you could've heard a penny drop in the shop.

"Uh…what're you talking about?" Barney started to sweat while he chuckled, obviously trying to avoid the question. "Mr. Ross, don't play dumb…no offense. I know you guys are working for the government and are mercs." Becky said with a straight face as the mercs faces were with wide eyes. "But, I'm no snitch. I'm not like those people that are snitches and tell the police. Trust me." Becky said as Barney cleared his throat.

"Kid, you know why we do this business?" Barney asked with a stern voice as Becky nodded while Tool finished the final touches on the tattoo. "Yeah, you take out the targets that are a threat to the USA in different countries." Becky replied as the guys nodded slightly to her now understanding the concept of them doing their jobs.

After a while, Tool finished Becky's forearm tattoo and cleaned up the remaining ink on her arm. Just then, Barney's phone started ringing; he looked at who was calling him, it was Bonaparte. "Maybe we have a job coming in." Yang suggested as Barney answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Barney asked as he heard his friend on the other side, but it sounded like he was breathing hard. " _B-Barney, p-please…l-l-listen c-carefu-AH!_ " He was cut off due to what sounded like a punch. Then, Barney put it on speaker for everyone to hear, but then Lincoln walked over and plugged the phone, silently, into his computer to get the location.

" _Is this Mr. Ross?_ " A voice asked as it had a Yorkshire accent.

"Yeah, who the fuck is this?" Barney snapped back as Becky listened carefully into the conversation.

" _Let's keep this simple, I have your friend, Bonaparte, and this is an easy job that I need you to do for me. Sound good?_ " The man said on the other side as the Expendables were sitting there listening.

"Alright, you got my attention. But I need to know who I'm dealing with. What do I call you?" Barney asked as the voice thought for a second.

" _Call me Mr. Fox. And my request for you and your team is to bring me the remains of Robin Hood of Loxley in_ _Brighouse, West Yorkshire at the Cistercian nunnery of Kirklees Priory to Barnes Hospital, Barnes Village, in Cheadle. Then I will let you take your buddy and go._ " Mr. Fox explained as the guys were dumbfounded. This guy thought the legendary Robin Hoods' remains were real and there at the nunnery in the UK. For all they thought, the grave could be filled with ants and pests.

"Okay fine. Give us until tomorrow to fly over and I'll call you back once I get the remains." Barney said as Lee gave a 'what the fuck are you thinking' look to the older man. " _Splendid. I appreciate doing business with you…Barney._ " Mr. Fox said in a cold tone as he hung the phone up.

Everyone in the shop had shivers going down their spines due to the information. "Barney, I got the location where he is at and keeping Bonaparte. He is at the Barnes Hospital in Cheadle, UK." Lincoln said as he showed everyone else in the shop. "Should I go?" Becky said out of the blue.

"You probably should go, Becky. It's gonna get serious now." Lincoln said as he walked her out of the shop. While the two were outside, Barney and the guys were checking their options. "Is that 'Mr. Fox' guy fucking playing a practical joke on us?! How can we trust this scenario?!" Caesar yelled as Barney threw a paper ball at him to shut him up.

"Guys, this is more serious than Vlad the Impaler situation. We gotta actually dig up history and bring it to that stuck up wanker, just to save Bonaparte." Lee said as he looked like he was holding something back as well. Barney noticed and got his attention. "Are you holding back on info, Christmas?" Barney asked as Lee kept his head down. This was the first time he had ever done that in front of the guys.

But then, he did something he had never done in front of the guys, hell, it was a long time since he had done it…he started to tear up. The guys were taken back by the action and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"The reason why I'm like this is, when I was 14, I found out in my family blood that…Robin Hood is my ancestor." Lee said as the guys weren't buying it one bit.

"If you don't believe me then I'll show _you_!" Lee's voice almost cracked a bit as he dug into his wallet and pulled out a folded-up paper from the lab showing the ancestor tree on it. All the guys were astounded by the paper that showed Lee's blood line in it from the early ages until today.

Lincoln then came back in and saw the guys were shocked. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lincoln said as he took a seat once more. "Well, Robin of Loxley is apparently the ancestor of Lee here." Caesar said as Lincoln looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, Caesar…I wasn't sure if I heard you correctly but, you just said that Lee's ancestor is Robin Hood… _the_ legendary Robin Hood of Loxley. Right?" Lincoln asked as Caesar nodded and Lincoln mouthed 'wow' under his breath.

"So, what's our next move?" Lincoln asked as Barney got up and put his cigar out. "Simple; we fly to England, go to Kirklees Priory and find the remains, so we can give it to this 'Mr. Fox' guy and get Bonaparte out of there." Barney explained as he texted Piper about needing fresh weapons and equipment.

"We'll fly out of here tomorrow morning around 5 am or so." Barney added as the rest of the guys got their shit ready to go for the flight in the morning.

 **Early Next Morning**

It was around 6am when the plane left the hanger the next morning. Piper had delivered the weapons to Barney at the warehouse early around 3am before they departed.

As soon as everyone was locked, loaded and ready for blood shedding, the guys slept while Barney flew the plane. "Lincoln, come here for a second." Barney said as the 12-year-old went up to the leader flying the plane. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as Barney let him know it was gonna be 11pm by the time they would get into Stockport, England.

It was a long flight, but Lee took over the rest of the way and let Barney catch a nap. They landed in Manchester Airport at a reserved hangar as it was at the end of the runway, away from civilians. As they were getting ready to leave to head over to the nunnery, 3 black SUV's came up and the driver of one of them stepped out. It turned out to be…Ines, one of Bonaparte's Interpol friends, and she brought her agent friends, (if you could call agents dressed in all black tactical gear, 'friends').

"Greetings Mr. Ross. I know that my friend Bonaparte has been kidnapped, so we'll be letting you use our SUV's to get to your location. Just put the location in the navigation system while we watch Lincoln here." Ines said as the Expendable got their stuff ready. The Expendables got their gear loaded up in the SUV's and hit the road toward Brighouse to collect the remains and save their comrade.

It was going to be a 55-minute drive until they would be able to collect the remains, so the guys who weren't driving took a quick nap while Barney drove. They made it to the nunnery in one piece and found the monument near a river and a tree. Lee got a shovel and dug up what bones were in the ground. Everybody stared at the bones that Lee held in his hands; it was Robin Hood of Loxley's bones that they were gonna transport…they had dug up history and were gonna trade it for their comrade, but no other man could give better work than Bonaparte.

"I thought the guy's bow and arrow were gonna be here too." Gunner said as the guys didn't pay attention to him whatsoever.

"Let's just get this 50-minute trip over with to the Haunted Hospital, so I can get back to the States." Barney said as the guys got back in the SUV's and headed towards the hospital.

On the drive, it was quiet because this was a mission dedicated to Lee's ancestor. The guys didn't really believe that Robin Hood was his great ancestor at first, but they were there for each other and didn't judge whatsoever.

Just then, Barney's phone started to ring, and he saw it was Lincoln calling him.

"Hey what's up kid?" Barney asked as he heard Ines on the other side. " _Hey, it's Ines, we'll be heading towards your location soon as backup to cleanup quickly, so we don't attract attention Manchester Police._ " Ines said as the guys agreed to that one; having police poking their noses in their business was bad.

"I appreciate it, Ines. We'll be arriving for the exchange soon." Barney said as he hung up and kept driving. Once they reached the hospital, they got out and approached the large building with looks on their faces that something would fly outta there like in the fucking movies!

They entered with suppressed weapons and saw a man in a suit with his hands in the air. "The boss is this way. Follow me please." The man said in a deep Cockney accent. The Expendables followed the man to the roof where they saw Bonaparte on his knees with his hair a mess, a busted lip, a black eye, his clothes scuffed up a bit and some blood dripping from his nose.

"Let him go. We have what you want." Lee said as the man in a brown overcoat stepped forward, who they presumed to be Mr. Fox, had a cigar in his hand, which the Expendables could smell the strong tobacco. "Now, let's see you throw the bag over 'ere and we'll let your mate go. Sound good, tosser?" Mr. Fox said in a deep tone that made the Expendables' spines quiver.

"Fine. Lee, throw the bag…now." Barney said as Lee tossed the bag with a tear in his eye; but he didn't let it affect his performance. "Good, now your friend can go…as promised." Mr. Fox said, but at that moment, a spotlight shown on him and a bunch of Interpol agents surrounded everyone.

The situation got chaotic, but it was sorted out immediately; so, Bonaparte and The Expendables were able to leave and head back to the hanger. Everyone made it back to the hanger in one piece and put their equipment back in the plane. The mission was kinda boring to some of the guys; there wasn't any shooting or violence at all. But they were glad Bonaparte was safe and sound.

It was around 1am when they were airborne back to the US. So, they'd be back around 1pm to Barney's personal hanger.

 **New Orleans (1pm)**

Toll and Lincoln arrived back at the house with food from 'The Joint'. "Man, that mission had to be done at a late time. That's bullshit." Toll said as he got the food out from the bag and set it out on the table for him and Lincoln to eat. They had ordered a 3-meat combo with 2 sides of Mac and Cheese and Baked Beans too. Lincoln had beef brisket, 2 ribs, chicken, sausage links and brisket burnt ends while Toll Road had the same thing.

"Hope your hungry, because that should fill us up for the rest of the night." Toll said with a hearty chuckle as Lincoln nodded while having a smudge of BBQ sauce on his cheek. The two ate their big lunch and waited a while before working out again.

2 weeks passed by and Lincoln had a good 4th of July with Becky and the Expendables. Lee almost set his shirt on fire with some firecrackers when he got a bit too drunk on whiskey and Tool got with yet another hot brunette just to take her back to his place and get his blood boiling sexually.

It was all good for Lincoln while he was on summer vacation. As Lincoln was playing on his Xbox on a nice Sunday on the 8th of July, he got a call from Dakota and wondered what the Cherokee wanted. "Hello?" Lincoln answered as he heard the Cherokee panting on the other side. " _Hey Lincoln, I was wondering if you want to come over to my house and practice a song with me and some buddies of mine._ " Dakota asked as Lincoln looked at his beautiful maple guitar and thought for a moment.

"Sure. Are you able to pick me up?" Lincoln asked as he heard Dakota say 'yes' over the phone. " _Sweet, my dad and I can come pick you up in a bit. And don't worry about an amp, I got one you can use. Make sure to text me the address of your house too._ " Dakota said as Lincoln perked up with excitement. He turned off his Xbox and went to see Toll Road, who was sweeping the floor in the kitchen.

"Hey Toll, is it okay for me to go to my friend's house and practice with my guitar?" Lincoln asked as Toll looked at him and nodded. He then got his guitar ready in the case and waited out front.

After waiting for a bit, a red 2010 Toyota Tacoma parked up against the curb as the passenger window rolled down and Lincoln saw Dakota wearing a grey henley and was hanging his head out the window. "Hey Lincoln, let's go!" Dakota said in a cheerful mood. Lincoln got his guitar and headed towards the truck to head towards the Cherokee's house.

Lincoln noticed Dakota's dad and his jaw dropped; there in the driver seat sat Max Jones, who was toned, had long black hair tied in a ponytail and wore a black button up shirt with a blue dragon design with blue jeans. "Dad, this is Lincoln from school and from parkour practice." Dakota said as his dad looked in the rearview mirror, formed a small smile and nodded as if he said, 'how are you?'.

Max drove back to their house in the Lakeshore-Lake Vista neighborhood. It was a nice two-story house with a pool in the backyard with a nice white exterior on the house. As they pulled up, Lincoln looked at the house with amazement. "Nice house you got. This is nothing like mine." Lincoln said as Dakota and his dad led Lincoln inside of their house.

"Follow me so I can get my guitar, and we can start practicing in the garage. I got a couple buddies coming over in a bit to help out." Dakota said as he led Lincoln up the stairs to his room. As he opened the door, Lincoln saw that he had a full-size bed like his, with a computer desk that had a nice custom-built gaming PC on it and had a nice flat screen with Xbox as well.

"Nice room that you have." Lincoln said as Dakota got his guitar out and let Lincoln hold it. He felt how nice it was and strummed a couple cords. "It's nice isn't it." Dakota said as he and Lincoln dragged the amp down the stairs and into the garage. Then, the horn of a yellow SUV alerted Dakota and he saw his 2 friends coming towards him. "Hey guys! Lincoln, this is Malcolm and James. Guys, this is Lincoln, the one I told you about from Capoeira, Parkour and Freerunning practice." Dakota said as the two shook hands each with Lincoln.

Malcolm was an 11-year-old Irish American; about to turn 12 soon with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red and grey buffalo, black jeans and brown converse. While James was a 12-year-old Italian American with blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a blue henley, black jeans and white converse. They had brought their instruments; Malcolm brought a white banjo while James brought a blacked out killer electric guitar. "Are we still waiting for Sebastian?" James asked as he went to set up his guitar. Dakota nodded and cleaned up the drum kit that was in the garage. "Yeah, he needs to hurry up and get here so he can play the drums and give us the note sheets." Dakota said as Lincoln set up his guitar and cleaned the base of his guitar, but he was wondering what song they were practicing.

"What song are we gonna sing?" Lincoln asked as he then heard another car horn and saw a Toyota Corolla pulling up. "That must be Sebastian." Dakota said as he saw his friend coming towards them with his custom drum sticks in his hand. "Sup boys!" Sebastian said as he hugged his friends. "Sebastian, this is Lincoln. He's the newbie in our parkour class." Dakota said as Sebastian shook Lincoln's hand. Sebastian was a 12-year-old Finnish American that had some Finnish on his dad's side and his mother was American. He had black hair, grey eyes and was wearing a short sleeve yellow and black flannel with black jeans and red converse.

"So, do you have the notes?" Dakota asked as Sebastian pulled them out of his backpack that he was carrying with him. "The song we're singing, by the way, is 'Better Life' by Keith Urban." Dakota said as he looked over the note sheet.

"Okay, good. I think we better tune our instruments to the appropriate setting for this." Malcolm suggested as all the 5 did so, tuning their instruments to the right setting for the song they would be practicing.

After a couple minutes of tuning, they were all done. "Welp, that's done. Now need to give it a dry run before actually performing." Lincoln said as the others agreed. Everyone did their part as they followed along on the sheet; some trial and errors along the way, but as soon as they went through it a couple times, they got the hang of it. It may not have sounded 100% like the original version, but hell, it was a cover for gods sakes!

20 minutes past as the 5 preteens all played their part of the song. What they didn't know was Dakota's mother, Kathy Jones, was standing in the doorway leading into the house with arms crossed and smiling wide at her sons. She cleared her throat and her son turn to her, in shock. "So, I heard your doing a cover for one of my favorite songs by Keith Urban, am I correct?" Kathy asked as Dakota hung his head down, blushing. Lincoln rubbed his back and went up to introduce himself. "I don't thing we met, I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said as he shook Kathy's hand and she smiled back.

"Hi Lincoln. I think I saw you on stage at the graduation. To be honest, I think you have the cutest hair, it looks like snow, in my opinion." Kathy said as it was Lincoln's turn to blush. "Mom, can we _please_ get back to practice? Dakota said as his fingernails were pressing into his flesh, almost making him bleed.

"Okay, have fun boys." She said giggling as she went back inside. "Man, can she be annoying. Anyway, Lincoln, the guys and I are planning on spending the night at the Muscle Gym on Monday the 9th at night. We were wondering if you want to as well. The mats there are comfortable to sleep on and Fabien said it was cool since he's gonna be there with us as well, plus, we get to have movie night and eat pizza and stuff." Dakota said as the others nodded.

"I'll have to ask my caretaker about that." Lincoln asked as he got out his phone and called Toll Road. He waited for a second before he heard his voice on the other side. " _Hey Lincoln, what's up?_ " Toll asked as Lincoln began to explain the situation. "Well, Dakota told me that our Freerunning teacher is having a little sleepover at the gym down by Tool's place." Lincoln said as he heard Toll Road make a sound that he was thinking. " _If I take you there, I have to talk to him and make sure you can bring your stuff to Tool's the next day as soon as you're ready to leave._ " Toll said as Lincoln put on a 'he said yes' smile to Dakota and the others.

The rest of the day was just play for them as they thought of some other country songs to sing as a cover.

 **Royal Woods**

It was as usual in the Loud House; lunch time was a quick one since everyone takes their food into their rooms and continue their antics. Lynn Jr. was out back playing soccer by herself and decided to try and bounce it off her feet a couple times before she remembered what Lincoln had said to her the last time on the video call.

She gritted her teeth and kicked the ball as hard as she could, and it landed at the back of Mr. Grouse's head. "OW! Goddamnit Loud!" Mr. Grouse yelled as he stomped out of his backyard with the soccer ball in his hand. Lynn ran inside and hid behind the couch, hoping her mom wouldn't catch her.

Then, there was a knock at the door, Rita went to answer it and saw a very pissed off Mr. Grouse. "Keep your damn sports balls off my yard Loud. Your damn kid almost broke my friggin neck!" He yelled as he handed the ball to the matriarch and stomped away. "Lynn Jr, come out from behind the couch, right now." Rita commanded as the sporty daughter stepped out and smiled nervously.

"H-Hi mom." She said as Rita pointed upstairs. "Grounded. Move, now." She firmly said as Lynn had her head down and moved slowly up the stairs.

While that happened, Lori and Leni were in their room trying to think of ways to cheer themselves up from being yelled at by Mrs. Santiago and the police giving them a warning from their brief visit weeks ago. Bobby automatically broke up with Lori when he knew the way she treated Lincoln and what she said about him at school. So, she was heart-broken.

"Hey Lori, why don't we, like, call Lincoln and say we're sorry about what we did. Maybe that'll cheer us up and get the weights off our necks." Leni said as Lori sighed a bit. She loved Leni dearly, but her ditzy analogy and vocabular really got to her sometimes and made her mentally smack her forehead most of the time.

"I guess we could try that later, but Leni, it's 'get the weight off our shoulders, not necks'." Lori corrected as she slouched on her bed a bit.

As the two oldest sisters were in their room trying to think of ways to be happy again, Luna was in her room strumming her guitar a bit. She was _still_ thinking about what Sam had said at the park. "Man, I guess I should really call the little dude and really apologize for what I did in the past. But I wonder if he'll forgive me." Luna said with a tear traveling down her face.

Meanwhile at the library, Luan was getting a book on jokes when she ran into Maggie. "Oh, hey Maggie. Whatcha doing here?" Luan asked softly as Maggie turned to her and…was there a soft smile on her face? "I was looking for you, Luan." Maggie said in her usual tone, with a slight blush on her face.

"Well, whatcha doing here? I didn't expect to see you here at the library." Luan said as they both went outside and sat on the library steps in the warm breeze. "I…was looking for you. I wanted to ask if," Maggie bit her lip and blushed a bit. "…I was asking if you wanted to go out on a date." Maggie said as she looked right in Luan's eyes. The jokester looked surprised to the request but nodded and smiled. "Sure, how about we go out tomorrow. Sound good?" Luan asked as Maggie nodded and put her hand on top of Luan's.

"We can go get ice cream as a start, then we can see a movie, if you're okay with that." Luan said as Maggie nodded and hugged Luan. It was an unexpected move, but Luan accepted the hug and hugged her back.

Back at the house, Lola and Lana were doing their usual activities as always. "You know Lola, even though Lincoln made us mad about spilling the beans, I still miss him. I wonder what he's going through." Lana said as Lola snorted a bit. "Pfft, I don't. I'm glad he's in jail, he deserves it. Maybe he'll be touched in places he doesn't wanna be touched." Lola said as Lana gasped and started to get angry.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! He's our brother, and you want him to get violated?!" Lana screamed as she walked out of the room to find the matriarch. "MOM! You won't believe what Lola just said!" Lana yelled as she went downstairs to her mother, who was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"What's wrong, honey?" Rita said as Lana told her what Lola had said. "SHE SAID **WHAT**!" Rita screamed as her face told the whole story. She marched up the stairs and went right into Lola and Lana's room where she saw the blonde princess not fazed whatsoever. "Young lady, you better explain to me why you said you wished Lincoln would get touched inappropriately!" Rita hollered as loud as she could as Lola was still not fazed. "He spilled our secrets, made us look bad and told past incidences! What should I have said?! He deserves what's coming to him!" Lola said as Rita smacked her across the face, leaving a red hand print.

Rita and Pop Pop were the only ones knowing Lincoln's actual location and job, so they had to keep it secret or the girls would go ape. "Lola Marie Loud, you are grounded for the next 2 months! No pageants for the next 3 weeks either, do you understand?!" Rita yelled so loud her face went red and her voice almost cracked.

The matriarch stomped out of the room and went back to her own to calm down. Pop Pop pulled in the driveway with Lucy and Lisa, carrying groceries with them as well. "Alright girls, let's take inside and put the stuff away while I check in on your mother." Pop Pop said as they all got the groceries inside.

Then, Pop Pop went into Rita's bedroom and saw her with her head in her hands and sighing. "Hey buttercup, what's wrong?" Pop Pop said as Rita then told her father what Lola had said. Pop Pop was mad at Lola but was shocked to hear she would say something like that.

He sat down with Rita and rubbed her back softly. "It'll be alright. I promise." Pop Pop said as he then went to check on the rest of the kids.

 **Back in New Orleans**

Lincoln was taken back home since Dakota had to do chores before he could go to the sleepover tomorrow. He was glad he met Malcolm, James and Sebastian; they were good friends, knew martial arts, freerunning, parkour, capoeira and even knew how to play instruments. They were the right friends for him of course. By the time Lincoln walked in the door at home, Toll Road was making Grilled Fajita's for dinner and it smelled fucking _good!_ "So, what time should I take you to the Muscle Park tomorrow for that little sleepover?" Toll asked as he got glasses out for Lincoln and him to drink. "Dakota said that we can head over there around 1pm to 1:30." Lincoln said as he helped Toll get the tortilla's ready.

After dinner, Lincoln lifted weights and worked on his abs more. It was painful as always, but the burn meant it was a process. Then he took a shower and changed into his long sleeve black compression shirt and black compression tights too. His legs were toned as well too, since he had been doing Inner Thigh Lifts, Seated Leg Squats and Seated Pillow Squeezes for the past month and a half. He had been also eating super healthy and going on jogs with Toll Road as well whenever they got the chance to keep their metabolism up.

The next morning, Lincoln got up around 5 am and went to weigh himself in the bathroom before the day started. He got on the scale and saw he weighed 95 pounds. He smiled and stepped off before getting his shower stuff ready again. He then saw Toll Road leaning on the door frame in his blue pajama's, smiling. "How much do you weigh?" He asked before Lincoln could turn the shower on and get ready.

"I weigh 95 pounds. All that work is paying off while being toned and eating right." Lincoln said as Toll Road went to the kitchen and had a cup of coffee. As Lincoln took his shower, he wondered when Lee was gonna take him to London to meet his family like he promised. He thought of calling him later so he could ask.

After the shower, he put on his grey henley, blue jeans and black jeans, so he could get breakfast. He saw Toll making a breakfast casserole; there was bacon, ham and cheese. "Hey, want some breakfast? I'm making an Apple-Cheddar Ham and Egg Casserole." Toll said as he finished cooking the bacon and ham in the pan before adding everything in the casserole dish. Lincoln sat at the kitchen table until his phone started ringing. He smiled as he saw who it was; it was Bonnie.

"Morning my beautiful princess. How'd you sleep?" Lincoln said as he got a chuckle out of Toll Road while he shook his head. " _I'm doing good. I slept for about 8 hours, because I took some melatonin and it knocked me right out._ " Bonnie said as Toll Road put the casserole in the oven for 15 minutes.

Lincoln spent the whole 15 minutes talking to Bonnie before she had to go for the day and practice martial arts. After breakfast, Lincoln went ahead and called Lee to see when they were gonna leave for London. He dialed Lee's number and waited for him to answer. " _Hello?_ " Lee answered as Lincoln perked up and smiles. "Hey Lee, remember when you said you would take me to see your family in London?" Lincoln asked as Lee groaned a bit. " _Yeah, I'm still gonna take you, just not until this Wednesday, okay._ " Lee explained as Lincoln smiled even wider. "Okay, I'll let Toll Road know. Bye." Lincoln said as he hung the phone up and went to explain it to Toll.

After he explained it to Toll Road, he thought it was a good idea for Lee to take Lincoln to London meet his family. Later, Lincoln lifted weights and did Bent Over Reverse Flies, Field Goal Posts and Overhead Tricep Extension's with heavier weights; he felt exhausted. It was now 1pm and Toll Road got ready to take Lincoln over to Nola Muscle Gym for the hangout.

They got in the car and headed towards that way. It was a nice afternoon out, and Lincoln was excited to hang out and sleepover with Dakota, Malcolm, James and Sebastian. They pulled into the parking lot and Toll Road walked Lincoln in to see Fabien sitting at his desk.

"Hey Lincoln, who's this?" Fabien asked as Lincoln went to see his friends doing flips and such in the gym. "Sup guys!" Lincoln said as he held a bag of his pajama's in them while Dakota and the others were excited to see their friend. "We are now complete!" Malcolm exclaimed as everyone laughed and started doing parkour exercises.

The rest of the day was all fun and exercises until it was dinner time. Fabien ordered 2 whole meat lovers pizzas with sodas for everyone to enjoy. He was lucky he had a little kitchen to put the food in and eat while he could set up the movies, they were gonna watch later.

"What movie are we gonna watch, Fabien?" James asked as the man pulled out a couple movies that showed Batman Begins, Fantastic Four and Green Street Hooligans. Every preteen was excited to watch the movies, even Fabien was excited.

The night was all fun until it was time for bed. Everyone took a spot on the big padded mat and went straight to sleep.

The next morning came super quick as Lincoln woke up to the others practicing freerunning and capoeira. "Mmm, morning guys." Lincoln said as a yawn found its way out his mouth. "Hey Lincoln, get dressed, let's practice capoeira." Dakota said as Lincoln got up and got dressed before lining up with his friends and doing the 'ginga' move. It was basic, but the boys needed to learn more.

8am rolled around and the boys had been practicing capoeira movements for 2 hours. Lincoln and the others were just about to go to McDonalds when Fabien came up to Lincoln. "Hey little man, there's a dude in a suit in the office wanting to talk to you." Fabien said as Lincoln immediately knew who it was.

Lincoln went to the small office and saw Church sitting in a chair waiting for him. "Hey kid, how's your summer?" Church asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and got some water from the plastic water dispenser. "It's been good. I'm learning how to play guitar more, learning more martial arts, graduated 5th grade and gonna go to see Lee's family in the UK." Lincoln said as he rolled his shoulders to ease his aching pain.

"That's good. I hear you also had a little scuffle at Eagle Airsoft. Also, that you and the apes had to rescue your mission director in England." Church said as Lincoln's eyes widened to the info. "Y-Yeah, those two things happened. Luckily, Bonaparte is alright. And yeah, some kid got the best of me when we were at Eagle Airsoft." Lincoln said as Church passed him a big yellow envelope.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked as Church made a gesture to open it. Lincoln did so and saw a picture of a man who had a mustache, looked to be in his late 30's, wearing a white suit with a black tie and had blonde hair with blue eyes. "That is Santiago Esteban; a millionaire who we believe to be a drug trafficker that lives in the Garden District, I need you to take some pictures of him while in cover and hopefully of his stash. The address is on that paper with the pictures too. I'll pay you a million dollars; half now and the other half when it's finished. When you get the pictures on your camera, head back to your house and call me." Church instructed as Lincoln nodded and took the money and picture of the guy with him to his back and hid them under his pajama's, so his friends wouldn't find any suspicion. Church then left to get back to the CIA headquarters back in Virginia.

Fabien arrived back with breakfast sandwiches and burritos from McDonalds, so everyone can eat breakfast. "Hey guys, we got breakfast!" Fabien said as everyone sat in a circle on the mat and ate their breakfast peacefully. As the preteens ate their food, Dakota wondered about their bodies.

"Won't this make us gain weight?" Dakota asked as Lincoln stepped in to explain their bodies and metabolism. "It won't make us gain much weight, maybe a pound or two, but it's good for us to have some fat with the muscle." Lincoln said as the other 4 preteens understood now.

Later, Toll Road picked up Lincoln and the hacker explained to Toll Road that Church assigned him a job at the Garden District. Toll Road wasn't sure about the job, but hey, more money for Lincoln.

They went home and worked on doing sit-ups, diamond push ups and squats for the next hour until Lincoln got his stuff ready for the job he was assigned. He put on a black long sleeve black shirt, black cargo pants and black converse. Lincoln then got his nice DSLR camera, put the strap around him and got ready. "I'm ready to roll, Toll." Lincoln said as he and Toll got in the car and headed towards the Garden District.

As soon as they reached the district, Lincoln saw a good-sized tree in the cemetery to hide in and take the pictures of the target from. "I'm gonna be up in that tree and take some pictures of the target, then I'll call you once I got what I need." Lincoln said as Toll nodded and let Lincoln out. "I'll be at the Fresh Market, so meet me there once you're done." Toll said as Lincoln nodded. The hacker then made his way in the cemetery to the tree and climbed up to get to a good perch point.

Once settled, he saw a good vantage point and the target sitting on the balcony with a brick of some sort. He then snapped a shot of him, and then waited for him to do something else.

Then, he saw the bedroom door open and a big burly man who looked Latino, walked in and with a big bundle of cash. Then, the target had a knife with him, cut a line of the brick and some white powder was on it. _That's probably drugs,_ Lincoln thought as he snapped a couple more shots of the two during their transaction.

Then, he heard someone at the bottom of the tree. "Hey kid! Whatcha doing up there?!" A man shouted as Lincoln almost fell but caught himself. Then, Santiago and the burly man saw what was going on and scattered to get out of the room. "Get that kid!" He said in a Cajun accent as he saw 3 guys in suits climb into a Cadillac and was after Lincoln. The hacker climbed down the tree and made a break for it out of the cemetery. He ran as fast as he could towards the market where Toll Road was at.

 _I gotta warn Toll Road,_ Lincoln thought as he raced in the store and hid in the bathroom.

 **A/N: Welp, gonna end it here.**

 **Now, this was a rare treat for ya'll to see two operations in one chapter.**

 **So, whatcha think?**

 **Let me know what you all thought of the chapter and I'll write some more.**

 **Now, I gotta go, but leave me a review and I'll see you all later…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	21. Targets, New Levels and New Bully?

**A/N: I live!**

 **Here is the continuation of Lincoln's little job for the beginning, where Lincoln and Lee go to England and more!**

 **Now, I hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter where it showed two jobs in one chapter, those are gonna be rare.**

 **Guest: If you have some ideas, let me hear them. Come up with some good mission idea in a good country that I haven't used. Use smart ideas and details though as well. Think very hard before submitting.**

 **Also, very quick, I based Lee's mother from Helen Mirren (kinda) except she has the personality of Magdalene Shaw from Fate and the Furious, she's a bit strict to Jason Statham's character; but she's the same to Lee but sweet to Lincoln.**

 **One more thing, there will always be explicit scenes in each chapter, like this one, so like I said, you don't like…don't read and don't whine either.**

 **So, as always, I don't own anything except Bonnie; everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **With that being said, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln was panting as he heard the screams of the men outside the restroom. " _Where'd the little shit go?_ " One said as he heard them knocking shit over. Lincoln then checked the photos on his camera and saw the perfect shots he took. He then heard the bathroom door open and kept his breathing down as he saw the fancy shoes from where he was sitting. Then, Lincoln thought it was either fight or die; so, he put his camera to his side, grabbed the back part of the toilet, swung the stall door open and with all his might, rammed his shoulder into the man's gut like a football player. He had a gun with him too, so Lincoln took the lid of the tank and smashed it into the man's groin. Lincoln then grabbed the man's hair and kneed him hard in the nose, breaking his nose and maybe knocking out some teeth. The man then fell to the ground and his gun clattered to the floor too.

Lincoln pulled his phone out and texted Toll. _Meet me outside in the parking lot. I'm in trouble and these guys followed me from the property, now I had to knock one of them out. -_ Lincoln

Lincoln waited a second before Toll texted back. _Okay, watch for the car. -_ Toll

Lincoln dragged the man into the stall he was in and positioned him as if he was sitting on the toilet, locked the stall, crawled under and threw the gun in the trash while he had paper towels covering his hand, so no fingerprints were left on the gun.

Lincoln then opened the door and saw another guy in a suit with a Glock. "Hey you! Stop!" The man shouted in a strong southern accent as Lincoln grabbed a boning knife that was on the shelf, ran, slid under him and sliced his groin where his balls were. The man screamed as he saw blood dripping down; at the same time, he dropped his gun in pain, letting the gun discharge. Lincoln ran out of the store like a bat outta hell. He then saw Toll Road waiting for him in the parking lot. He ran to the car, got in and Toll Road punched it.

They got outta there so fast, no one expected anything. Still panting, Lincoln gave Toll a 'thanks for saving my bacon' look. Toll and Lincoln smiled and then started to laugh. "Did you get them?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded and showed the man when they stopped at a light. "Good work. Now you can give them to Church and get paid." The demolitions expert said as he drove the car home.

As the two got home, Lincoln went inside and got his back packed to go to London for the week and meet Lee's family. The whole rest of the day was working out and exercising; which Toll Road and Lincoln went for a jog around the block 4 times which equaled a mile and lifted weights. They also worked on their chests by doing Band Chest Flies, Half-Kneeling Chest Presses, Batwing Flies and many more exercises until it was close to dinner. Lincoln was so close to passing out, but he persevered and finished them. After they were done, Lincoln went to take a shower and clean off the gallons of sweat on his body.

As he took off his shirt, he noticed his chest changing more and more. He started getting harder pecks and better biceps; even though they were toned, he felt great. After his shower, he got dressed in his compression nightwear and smelled something cooking in the kitchen. He saw Toll Road cooking some Crock Pot BBQ Chicken for dinner. The two ate and laughed like always until it was time to settle down for the night.

Lincoln woke up around 4am on Wednesday, the 11th of July for some odd reason. He got dressed in his workout clothes and went to the workout room and did 80 squats, 80 pushups and lifted heavy weights that he was able to handle for the next hour.

He was dripping sweat and the mat was covered in it too, but he didn't care. He pushed his body along until Toll Road stood in the doorway watching him. "What're you doing up this early?" He asked in soft tone. Lincoln could only shrug his lean shoulders and slowly breathe in and out. "I just wanted to put in a workout before I head to London with Lee today." Lincoln said as he went to do pullups on the pullup bar. Toll shook his head lightly and went to take a shower to start the day.

Lincoln did 50 pullups on the bar before collapsing on the mat. He felt good that he was gaining a lean toned body, the pain was certainly getting in the way a lot, but he told himself it was worth it. He then went to his room and sat in his computer chair when he heard his phone ringing. Lincoln looked at the time and saw it was 5 after 5am, so he answered it. "Hello?" He answered as he heard a familiar voice.

" _Hey, get ready to go in 30 minutes. We gotta be ready to hit the skies soon. I'll be there soon._ " It was Lee, and it sounded like he was in his Porsche. So, Lincoln got a quick shower after Toll was done and got dressed in a blue henley, black jeans and red converse. He got his bag that he had his clothes in and put them on the couch while he charged his phone. He also had his laptop with him in a laptop bag that Toll Road got him too.

After waiting for half an hour, Lee texted Lincoln to come outside. "Alright, Lee's here. See ya after I get back, Toll." Lincoln said as he hugged the man, while the man hugged back tightly. Lincoln then heard the horn honking and decided to get a move on.

He made it outside and saw Lee wearing a cap with glasses on while wearing a beige henley, black cargo pants and black boots. "I got a little Mooney M20 plane that we're gonna use to fly to England and back." Lee said as he drove to the Expendables' airstrip.

After a little driving, the two made it and saw Lee's blue plane sitting in a smaller hangar. They got their luggage inside and Lee noticed Lincoln slacking a bit. "You okay?" Lee asked as Lincoln grabbed his left arm and moved it a bit to make sure his arm moved properly. "Take your shirt off." Lee instructed as Lincoln looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Lee-" Lincoln said before the Englishman cut him off. "Just do it." Lee said quickly as Lincoln did so and Lee saw Lincoln's changed body. The way his toned figure was being shown was an amazing look on Lincoln; he had pecks, abs, narrow hips (like Lee's) and even good-sized thighs. All Lee could do was smile and be amazed.

"I must say, your body has taken a good turn since you started working out with us." Lee said as Lincoln put his henley back on. "Thanks, I guess." Lincoln said as he almost started to blush. Lee just chuckled and the two got in the plane to begin their journey to England.

It was 5:40, so it would be 11pm when they would get to Gamston Airport; close to Shirebrook, where Lee was born and raised.

 **11pm (Gamston Airport)**

Lee landed the plane and parked the plane in a small hangar. Lincoln was fast asleep when he turned off the plane, so Lee called a taxi, so it could take them to his mother's 2 story house. The drive was quiet; the cab drove down the B3687 and then Netherfield Lane towards Shirebrook. As the taxi drove, Lee called his mother; Gracie Jackson, to let her know that he was coming. Lee knew his mother stayed up until 11:30 at night and watched Mrs. Brown's Boys on the television.

When they arrived at the terraced house, it was dark and the only thing showing enough light was the house porch light. Lee shook Lincoln a bit and woke him up; the hacker's eyes were opening slowly, but sure enough, he closed them again when the porch light flashed in them.

"Turn off the lights." He groaned as Lee grabbed his bag and Lincoln's all together. "C'mon, my mums inside, so let's get in there and then you can get some sleep." Lee said as Lincoln got out of the cab, grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the time; it showed it was midnight sharp.

Once Lee had opened the door to the house, he saw his mum sitting on the couch in a dark blue t-shirt and grey pajama bottoms. She was a lean woman who was in her early 60's and had brown hair that started to turn grey a bit, blue eyes and was wearing cherry red lipstick. "Hey mum. I'm back." Lee said as Gracie got up in excitement and hugged her son.

"How ya been, Lee?" Gracie asked, but before Lee could answer, she noticed Lincoln and immediately turned on her motherly affection to him. "Oh, who's this cute little snowflake?" She asked as the comment made Lincoln's face go bright pink; which made Lee cackle. Gracie took noticed and slapped Lee in his balls. "Stop laughing, Lee Thomas Jackson. I didn't raise you alone to be rude, now did I." Gracie said sternly as Lee rubbed his English Jewels. "No mum…sorry." Lee said as he took a seat on the couch.

"So, what brought you back home?" Gracie asked as Lee began to explain that Lincoln wanted to see what England was like. Then, Gracie noticed Lincoln fell asleep and was leaning his head on Lee's shoulder. "If he's tired, you can take him to one of the rooms upstairs." Gracie said as Lee nodded and hugged his mum goodnight.

Lee dragged the luggage and Lincoln upstairs for the night. He was also tired as well; so, he thought a few hours rest should do. He brought Lincoln to a room that had a full-size bed with white bedding all over. He took Lincoln's shoes off and placed him under the covers while he got dressed into his pajama's and got under the covers as well.

It was 7am when Lincoln awoke to the sun in his eyes. He got up from under the covers and noticed a sweet smell coming from downstairs. He walked downstairs and saw Lee and his mum cooking fried eggs, sausage, bacon, baked beans, mushrooms, hash browns and grilled tomatoes. "Hmm, morning Lee." Lincoln slurred as he took a seat at the small table. "Morning mate, want some food? You didn't eat all day yesterday, so I'm probably thinking you're _starving_ after traveling all day." Lee said as he gave a glass of orange juice to Lincoln. The hacker nodded and took a sip of the citrusy juice, then his stomach grumbled as Gracie placed a big plate of food in front of him. It was stacked with eggs, mushrooms, sausage, bacon, toast and hash browns.

Lincoln grabbed a fork and immediately dug in. Lee and Gracie snickered and ate their porridge while drinking their coffee.

After breakfast, Lincoln asked if he could take a shower and Gracie pointed to which room was the bathroom. Lincoln got his new clothes ready and jumped in the shower for about 10 minutes while Lee helped his mum clean up the kitchen.

As Lincoln let the water cascade down on his naked body, he thought of what there was to do in England. He used the bottle of men's shampoo and cleaned his every inch of his body. After he was done, he dried off and got dressed in a black henley, black jeans and black converse. As he headed downstairs, he saw Lee dressed in a button-down blue shirt and black jeans. "Lincoln, I'm gonna be taking you to meet some of the British SAS instructors and putting you through the same training that I went through." Lee said as Lincoln's eyes went wide. He was gonna be put through the British Military's toughest training ever!

Lincoln and Lee took a train to Hereford's training base. 4 hours later, Lincoln and Lee got off the train and made their way towards the road where they saw 2 uniformed British SAS officers next to a jeep. "Hello Lieutenant Jackson! Been so long, mate!" One of them that went by Corporal Simmons who had short brown hair; shook Lee's hand and grinned. Then, the other officer who had a bit of peach fuzz looked down at Lincoln and raised a brow.

"Who's the little mate?" The officer asked as he went by Sergeant Harris. "This is Lincoln. I already talked to the Captain and he said he's able to let him train for a bit. We gotta put him through what we went through though." Lee said as all 3 men snickered; that's when Lincoln feared a bit.

They got into the jeep and headed towards the base where it showed a bunch of soldiers in a group marching to the other end of the base. They drove to a building where it showed to be a basic information building. They walked in and saw the Captain with a smile on his face. "Hello Jackson, it's been a while. This must be the little wanker you were talking about." The Captain that went as Captain Powell. Lee and the other officers chuckled as Lincoln kept his head down.

"Yeah, it's him. I wanted to show him some of the training techniques that I went through. If it's okay with you, Captain." Lee said as the Captain got a good look at Lincoln and nodded. He then got down on one knee and looked Lincoln directly in the eyes. "It's Lincoln, right?" Captain Powell asked as Lincoln looked up and nodded.

"Well, today is gonna be a good day for you. We're gonna have lots of _fun_." Captain Powell said with an evil grin as Lincoln gulped a bit. "Follow me out back." The captain said as Lincoln did so.

Later, Lincoln was sweating because of all the training courses that the SAS put him through. They made him run through the obstacle course; he carried a pistol in a holster and fired at targets; they also helped him with target practice too. But the next one was where Lincoln had to swim with 25 pounds of equipment on. The captain then led him to the pool and had him put on a black bulletproof chest rig with mags and all, elbow and knee pads, and flippers to swim. "Now, this is simple; we want you to jump off the diving board, feet first and swim to the other side and back. But the weight is probably gonna slow you down, so don't give up." The captain said as Lincoln nodded with a serious look and climbed up the diving board.

Lee and the other SAS officers watched as Lincoln jumped into the water and held his breath. He hit the water and swam back up with no trouble at all; then he began to swim towards the other side of the pool. He was having a bit of trouble staying afloat, but he pushed all trouble aside and kept his positivity with him and pushed on.

As soon as he reached the other side, he grabbed onto the side of the pool and took a rest before starting for the other side again. Lincoln swam and swam with each stroke of his arms; but the weight was still getting to him. Lincoln gave the final stroke and was back at the other end of the pool. Lee and the other SAS officers were clapping because a 12-year-old completed the British SAS pool training exercise.

Lee grabbed Lincoln by the hand and helped him out; he was drenched from head to toe with chlorine water. He dropped to his knee's and could barely keep his eyes open as Lee took the chest rig off with the equipment. "Congrats mate. You did the test without any trouble at all." One of the officers said as Lee nodded and put his hands-on Lincoln's shoulders. "You okay?" Lee said in a soft voice as Lincoln nodded very lightly and then collapsed in Lee's arms.

"Little wanker's tired himself out." One of the officers snickered as Lee gave him the evil eye, picked up Lincoln and made his way out to the jeep outside. He put Lincoln in the backseat and two other officers got in the front seat, while waiting for Lee. "I appreciate you bringing him to the base for training. But make sure he keeps working out and maintains his body." The captain said as Lee nodded, saluted him and got in the jeep.

They got back on the train back to Shirebrook and it was around 3pm when they got back. As soon as the train stopped at the platform, Lee and Lincoln got off and walked back to Lee's mums house; which was a 20-minute walk, since it wasn't far from the platform. When they got back, Lincoln went upstairs to get a nice warm shower and put clean clothes on. While Lincoln took a shower, Lee and Gracie made homemade fish and chips; with fresh ingredients too!

After Lincoln dried off, he slipped on a black and white buffalo with blue jeans and blue converse. He walked downstairs with his dirty clothes and smelled the fresh cod cooking with French fries. "Where do I put my dirty clothes?" Lincoln said as Lee took them and put them in the washing machine to get cleaned.

As they set the table, Gracie was meaning to ask her son something. "Lee, where did you and Lincoln go to earlier?" Gracie asked with a curious tone as both Expendables dropped their forks on the table. "I…uh...took him to the British SAS base and the officers put him through some training." Lee said as he placed the fish and fries onto the plates. Gracie sighed and put on a serious face. "Why would you take him to one the UK's toughest Military bases?" She asked as Lee also sighed and looked at her with a sincere face.

"I wanted to put him through some tough training. Is that a crime?" Lee asked sarcastically as Gracie swatted his hand with a big spoon. Lee yelped and rubbed his sore hand while eating his food.

The rest of lunch was quiet as Gracie was almost finished with her food. "I'm gonna go get a massage down at the parlor, so I won't be back until later. Have fun boys." Gracie called from the front door as Lee and Lincoln finished their lunch and cleaned up.

The rest of the day, Lee had Lincoln work on some kickboxing routines in the backyard until it was dinner time. They had Salmon, sweet potatoes and peas; so, it was good protein for Lee and Lincoln.

 **Next Day**

Lee knew one of his friends owned a gym in Hereford, so they would be able to work on their cardio some more. After an early and healthy breakfast, the 2 Expendables got on the train back to Hereford and took some workout clothes with them too. When they arrived at the gym, Lee noticed his friend; Peter Smith, a man in his late 20's who had black hair, wore a black tank top and grey running shorts as well as green and black running shoes. "Hey Peter! How ya been mate?!" Lee almost hollered as he hugged his friend, who was excited to see the brit.

"I've been good. I see you brought someone along with you." Peter said as he was referring to Lincoln. "Well, we're here to work on our cardio. Any suggestions?" Lee asked as Peter looked around and smiled.

"I've got some options; we can use the elliptical, use the treadmills, stair climbers, jump ropes, kettlebells and many more. So, why don't you get changed into those workout clothes you got and then meet me by the ellipticals." Peter said as Lee and Lincoln went to get changed in the bathrooms.

After they got changed, Peter and Lee put Lincoln to work as they spent the next 3 hours working on their cardio with everything that Peter listed that they'd do. It was pure hell, but like working out with weights; Lincoln knew it was worth took a break before resuming. Lincoln was sitting on the bench, next to the water fountain when Lee sat next to him. "Oi, you know you gotta keep up the routines back home, right?" Lee said as Lincoln nodded and took another drink of water.

After that, they got back to cardio work for another 2 hours before calling it a day. As Lincoln was taking a shower in the locker room, Lee was waiting for Lincoln to finish with his shower by the water fountain. Then, he saw Lincoln in clean boxers as he came walking towards him. "Lincoln, I was thinking of taking you to the National Railway Museum in York." Lee said as Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Really? Awesome!" Lee chuckled as he messed with Lincoln's wet hair. "Yeah, but we're not gonna leave until tomorrow. So, let's head back to the house and pack up, we'll be staying at the nicest hotels while we're there too." Lee said as Lincoln got changed and were ready to head back onto the train back to Shirebrook.

As they got back to the train station, Lincoln was excited and wanted to call his mom to explain how everything was going. But that would have to wait until he was in York at a nice hotel.

Back at the house, Lee and Lincoln walked in to Gracie cooking Lancashire Hot Pot in the kitchen. So, the rest of the night was a typical day where Lincoln had fun explaining how much fun it was to work on the cardio routine. The night went on until it was time for bed, and Lincoln couldn't contain his excitement.

The night passed by smoothly as Lincoln woke up slowly, got a shower and slipped on a black henley, blue jeans and red converse while Lee was still asleep surprisingly. Lincoln checked his phone, and it was only 6am. He opened the blinds and saw the sun was barely coming over the horizon. So, Lincoln went downstairs and saw Gracie wearing a red blouse, blue jeans and black slip-on shoes; she was drinking what looked like tea. "Morning Mrs. Jackson." Lincoln said with a yawn as the woman smiled and patted the couch seat next to her.

"Good morning love. How'd you sleep?" Gracie asked as Lincoln took a seat on the couch and told her. He also told her that he was excited to go to the National Railway Museum. "Well, be careful when you're around the locomotives in the museum; they are old, but beautiful. And Stonehenge is also nice, but something _can_ go wrong." She told him as she then heard Lee coming downstairs in his pajama's and no shirt on. "For god sakes Lee, put a bloody shirt on!" Gracie almost hollered as Lee almost blushed but kept his composure.

"Mum, Lincoln has seen me with no shirt on back home. By the way, Lincoln, show her your abs." Lee said with a smile, while Lincoln agreed and took off his henley. Gracie's eyes went wide to Lincoln's changed body; she reached over and softly with her fingertips felt Lincoln's pecks and abs. Lincoln breathed in and out slowly as Gracie felt his stomach. "Wow, I must say; you'll be getting girls with those abs, love." Gracie said as she giggled to her own comment. Lincoln quickly put his shirt back on and sat down. Lee went to get a quick shower as Gracie got up to make breakfast.

After everyone ate breakfast, Lee and Lincoln got their luggage with them and waited for the cab to take them back to Gamston Airport. Then, their cab arrived, and both Expendables hugged Gracie goodbye before getting their luggage into the cab. Gracie waved goodbye as the cab pulled away and they were off to the airport.

They arrived at the airport in 25 minutes thanks to no traffic and the cabbie speeding up a bit. Lee and Lincoln got their luggage into the plane and took off towards Rufforth Airfield in York.

It was around 9am by the time they arrived in York, United Kingdom. Lee brought the plane down on the airstrip and parked the plane in a small hanger. As they got out, Lincoln almost fell onto his knee's before catching himself. "You okay?" Lee asked as he went to the other side to check on Lincoln.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. My legs fell asleep a bit during the flight." Lincoln said as he hit his leg to wake it up; even it if felt like pins and needles were in his legs. They went to the road and waited for a cab to show up. It was 25 minutes before a cab showed up from York. Lee and Lincoln got in and watched the scenery; Lincoln loved every bit of England. "You know something, Lee." Lincoln said, getting the Englishman's attention. "What's that?" Lee asked as Lincoln showed a picture of him and Luna together on his laptop. "I think my sister, Luna, would love it here." Lincoln said as the cab pulled up to the Hilton York Hotel; it was a close enough walk to the Railway Museum, so it was no problem.

Lee and Lincoln got out the cab, grabbed their luggage and went inside the hotel to get a room. As they got their room key, Lee and Lincoln went up to the right floor and saw they got a room with one bed, a little glass table with a chair, a T.V. and a bathroom. It was alright for the two to sleep in since Lee made the reservation for a couple days. Lee and Lincoln unpacked for a couple days and got the room cooled down a bit since it was warm outside. "Alright, we'll leave in a bit to head to the Railway Museum. Now, you're gonna see lots of tender engines, tank engines and famous engines too. They've been around for many decades, even around to one hundred years too." Lee said as he sat in a chair. Lincoln was surprised to hear that the English and Scottish Locomotives were so old here in the UK.

They got their stuff ready and headed downstairs to the main floor; then they went outside and were greeted to the nice York weather. The Railway Museum was a couple blocks away from their hotel, it was also a nice day to walk as well. It was a perfect Saturday in the month of July; the date was the 14th of July, and the weather was about in the 60's. The two Expendables walked to the front of the museum and walked in; what Lincoln saw shocked him completely. He saw a Blue Tender Engine with a nameplate that read 'Mallard' and it had a sleek look too. He also saw many other locomotives that were lined up next to one another.

They both had a good time in the museum; but after a couple hours, Lee and Lincoln headed back to the hotel and got ready to head to the York Minister Cathedral. As they got better clothing on, Lee suggested that they'd get McDonald's for dinner after the visit to the cathedral, since he didn't have the time to make a reservation at 'The Ivy St Helens Square' Restaurant.

They walked into the cathedral and Lincoln saw how amazing looked inside; it was amazing! He was in the United Kingdom visiting the York Minister Cathedral and having a hell of a time too! They enjoyed the tour and left after the fun experience, so they could go get dinner. The two walked to the nearest McDonald's; which was a 4-minute walk to. As they walked into the McDonalds, Lee ordered 4 burgers and they went to sit down so they could eat and talk.

After they ate, they went back to their hotel and got some sleep. Lincoln woke up around 2 in the morning and was wondering how his mom was doing since she, Ronnie Anne and Pop Pop who were in Royal Woods that knew his secret.

8am came around quickly as Lincoln woke up to Lee doing pushups on the floor. Lincoln looked outside the window; it was cloudy and looked like it was gonna rain. "Is this what the weather is like in the summer, Lee?" Lincoln asked as Lee looked outside and was shocked.

"No, it's never like this in the summer in England." Lee said as he then focused on the main priority. "Anyway, get your stuff packed. We're heading back to New Orleans in a bit." Lee said as Lincoln did as he was told.

They hailed a cab and went back to the airfield where the plane was at. It was almost 9am on a Sunday the 15th of July, so it was gonna be around 6pm by the time they'd get back to New Orleans.

 **New Orleans (6pm)**

Lee landed the plane on the Expendables runway and parked it in his little hangar. Lee and Lincoln got in the car and drove back to Toll's house. As soon as Lee pulled up to Toll's house, Lincoln got his luggage out, went inside and saw Toll Road sitting at the table eating a sandwich with soup. "Hey, how was your vacation?" Toll asked as Lincoln sat on the couch and relaxed. "It was good. I got to train at the British SAS Base in Hereford." Lincoln said as Toll was surprised but understood. "There's also a surprise for you in your room." Toll said as Lincoln's eyes went wide as he looked at Toll, who was smiling. Then Lincoln ran to his room and saw his new Airsoft Barrett 50 Cal on his bed, there was also 2 Airsoft Glock 34's in their packaging with the gas that it needed and BB's. "Holy crap, how much did everything cost?" Lincoln asked as he took one pistol out and examined it. "Everything cost me close to a thousand dollars. So, better take care of everything." Toll said as he got on one knee and let Lincoln hug him.

3 days later, the 18th of July and it was a good Wednesday morning; Lincoln working on his quads by doing Leg Presses, Dumbell Step-ups and Barbell Lunges. After his workout, Toll Road came in the workout room and saw Lincoln was dripping of sweat. "Hey, we need to head to the doctors for your new checkups. Your mom called me and made sure that I had you set up with a doctor for checkups every 5 months." Toll Road said as Lincoln understood and went to get a shower.

After his shower and a quick breakfast, Toll Road and Lincoln headed downtown to the local Pediatrician that serviced kids and teens. Toll pulled the car into the parking lot and the two headed inside. The waiting room didn't have much people in it, so it was easy for Toll Road to sign Lincoln in.

After he signed Lincoln in, they both sat in the chairs and waited. They waited while listening to little kids in the examination rooms scream from either getting shots in their arms or other exams done. After a 5-minute wait, Lincoln's name was called and the two followed a nurse to a room. They waited for another 5-minutes before a white older man in his late 40's, wearing a white doctor's lab coat came in, saw Toll Road and smiled. "Joshua! How ya been?!" He said as he and Toll Road hugged for a solid 10 seconds. "I've been good. Lincoln, this is Doctor Daniel Young. He's a good buddy of mine. Daniel, this is the kid I was telling you about." Toll Road said as Lincoln and Dr. Young shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." Dr. Young said as he took a seat in his chair.

"So, you're just here for a normal checkup?" Dr. Young asked as Toll nodded and saw Lincoln was a bit nervous. "Alright, let's start with your blood pressure, then we can check your ears and eyes." Dr. Young said as he got the sphygmomanometer, put it on Lincoln's arm and got good results within a minute. He then got his otoscope to check Lincoln's ears; which were clean as a whistle and used a retinoscope to check Lincoln's eyes. Everything was good, except Dr. Young needed to do one test…and it was an embarrassing one also. "Okay, everything looks good, I just need to do a genital examination." Dr. Young said as Lincoln's face went bright red at that moment. Toll Road then got up and opened the door. "I'm gonna hit the bathroom and get some coffee. I'll be back in a couple minutes." Toll said as he left the room, leaving Lincoln and Dr. Young.

"Lincoln, I know it's an embarrassing thing to do while in a pediatrician center, but it's for your health. I've had to do it when I was a kid too, trust me; it's a quick 5 second exam." Dr. Young said as Lincoln nodded slowly and pulled down his pants and compression shorts. Dr. Young examined Lincoln's member while Lincoln had his eyes closed. In his head, it was completely embarrassing, but he remembered the doctor's words. _It's for your health_.

"Okay, we're all done. You can pull your pants up now." Dr. Young said as Lincoln did so and sat down on the medical bed. After the exam, Toll Road came back in and they were able to go home now.

As Toll was driving the car, Lincoln decided to ask Toll if he had gone through the same exam. "Toll, have you ever had…the _genital_ exam done to you when you were a kid?" Lincoln said as he emphasized the specific word 'genital'. Toll Road stopped at a light and sighed, he then nodded and looked at Lincoln. "Yeah. It was embarrassing to have a male doctor look at my junk when I was a kid. But, it's all part of life now, Lincoln." Toll Road said as he drove back to the house.

As they got back to the house, Toll's phone started to ring, and he wondered who it was. "Hello?" He asked as he heard a familiar voice on the other side. " _Hey babe, it's Melanie. Just wanted to call you and let you know that my friend, Madeline, is the principal of Arthur Ashe Charter School and is willing to talk to you about enrolling Lincoln there for 6_ _th_ _through 8_ _th_ _grade. You just need to go to the school, so you and her can talk about it._ " Melanie said as Toll smiled and continued the conversation.

Lincoln was back in the weight room doing basic pushups, lifted weights and Close-Grip Bench Presses. He could feel the burn in his body but kept going. As he finished, he went and got in the shower to cool off.

Later, Lincoln was relaxing on his bed while wearing a red and black buffalo and black jeans. Then, his phone started to ring; it was Dakota. "Hello?" Lincoln said as he answered the phone. " _Hey dude, the guys and I were gonna use our minibikes to go to the Children's Museum on Julia Street. Wanna go?_ " Dakota asked as Lincoln perked up. "Yeah, let me just get my shoes on and we can go. Does it require us to bring money?" Lincoln asked.

" _Yeah, we gotta bring at least twenty dollars. Come over to my house, the others are meeting us here._ " Dakota said as Lincoln got his black converse on and went to the garage. Toll Road was out of the house now, so it was just Lincoln home alone. He opened the garage and got on his minibike, so he could ride the short mile to Dakota's house in the LakeShore-Lake Vista neighborhood.

As he rode on his minibike, he was wondering what they would be doing at the Children's Museum besides looking around. After a bit of riding, he finally made it to the Cherokee's house. He parked his minibike close to the door and rang the doorbell. A minute passed and the door opened to Dakota, who was smiling. "Hey dude. Glad that you can make it." Dakota said as the two hugged and went to the garage. Lincoln maneuvered his bike to the garage while Dakota put in the code to open it. As it opened, they heard a small motor coming towards them; it showed to be Malcolm riding a black minibike. "Hey Malcolm." Dakota said as the Irish American as he waved and smiled.

"Where's Sebastian and James? Did you call them?" Dakota asked as the Irish American pulled out his phone, since he heard it vibrate. "Yeah, I called them before I left my neighborhood. They should be here in a couple minutes. They're both bringing their monster dogs." Malcolm said as Lincoln didn't know what he meant.

"Monster Dogs? What are those?" Lincoln asked as Malcolm almost facepalmed. "They're a special type of mini bike, dude. No offense." Malcolm said as they then heard 2 other motors coming their way. James was riding a blue monster dog mini bike while Sebastian was riding a red one. "Hey guys." Sebastian said as James waved a bit. Dakota noticed and wondered what was wrong. "You okay James?" Dakota asked the Italian as James just nodded.

Lincoln decided to take a crack at it since he was able to get George to open up. "James, did anything happen at home?" Lincoln asked sternly as James's eyes opened wide and he started to sniffle a bit. He then lifted his shirt to show his lower ribs where his costal cartilage would be. It showed a nasty purple bruise; and all the boys' gasped to the sight. Lincoln brought James in for a comforting hug, carefully making sure not to hit the bruise.

"I-It's my mom's boyfriend. He hit me with a tire iron a week ago for not cleaning my room." James said as he cried his eyes out. Lincoln rubbed the Italian's back and comforted him as Dakota went inside to grab some water bottles for everyone. After a bit, James calmed down enough to get his composure back. "You good now?" Lincoln asked as James nodded and got on his bike. "Let's get down there, c'mon guys." James said as everyone got on their minibike and hit the road.

It was a good long run, but after a while, everyone made it to the children's museum. They paid for their tickets, got in and saw lots of cool art.

Later around 3pm, it was time to head back to Dakota's when Lincoln's phone started to ring. "Hello?" Lincoln asked as he heard Toll Road on the other side. " _I need you to get home asap, I got good news._ " Toll Road said as Lincoln nodded and let the others know. "Hey guys, I gotta get home because my caretaker needs me for something." Lincoln said as he punched the gas and stormed out onto the streets.

It was a good drive back, but Lincoln made it back to the house to find Toll Road and Melanie sitting at the table, smiling. "What's up?" Lincoln said as he took a seat at the table. "Well, I had to go down to Arthur Ashe Charter School, since Melanie's friend is the principal there and she thinks it'll be good for you to go there for middle school. So, I enrolled you there; but they don't have uniforms there, thank god." Toll Road said as Melanie then stepped in.

"Now Lincoln, school starts on the 13th of August, which is a Monday. So, a week or two before that, you'll need to get some school supplies." Melanie said as Lincoln understood that school was more than 3 weeks away. After the conversation, Melanie had to go have some paperwork to do at the Elementary School, so Toll Road and Lincoln were left off to work on their arms for the next couple hours.

Later, after dinner, Lincoln got his camera and called Church. " _Hey kid. What happened to you calling me after you got the pictures?_ " Church asked on the other side of the phone. "Well, I had to workout after I got back, then I went to London to see Lee's family and some other stuff got in the way. I'm sorry." Lincoln said as he sat in his computer chair. " _Alright, I'll be coming over in a week because right now I'm a bit busy. I'll give you two 64 gigabyte SD cards in exchange, since I need the one you have the pictures on. But then I'll send the original one back once we take the photo's off._ " Church said as Lincoln heard a car door on the other side of the phone.

Toll Road then came in and was wearing his usual duty outfit; black shirt with elbow pads, black cargo pants, black boots and knee pads on. "Get your Glock, bring the gas and BB's outside. I'm gonna show you a good way to shoot pistols." Toll Road said as Lincoln did so and brought his gun with him.

After they were outside, Toll Road took the gun and showed Lincoln a stance that was an excellent gun fighting technique. "Now, this technique provides maximum weapon retention, and serves as a practical and effective base for contact fighting. I want you to hold the gun in 'The High Position'. You need to make sure you're in a semi-bladed stance, with the weapon held or cradled next to your chest." Toll Road said as he held it close to his chest but held it at an angle to show the actual position.

Then, he shot the can that he set up and quickly moved onto the next can that was 10 feet away from the first. Lincoln watched in amazement as Toll Road rolled onto the floor, while the gun was tucked into him and finally was on one knee and shot the last of the cans. He then checked the ammo and saw he had one BB left, so he left it in. "And that is called the 'THE C.A.R. SYSTEM OF GUN FIGHTING'." Toll Road said as Lincoln now knew that he had to increase his gun fighting techniques, so he would be ready to fight in the field with the Expendables.

 **1 Week Later**

It was now the 25th of July; the final Wednesday of the month and Toll Road had been teaching Lincoln how to increase his techniques in gun fighting; it involved Accuracy, A Good Grip, Trigger Control, A Good Body Position, A Quick and Smooth Draw, Fast Reloads, how to Clean Malfunctions, Learn to Recognize Cover, Become Invisible and to Fire While Moving. It was a lot to remember, but Lincoln wrote everything down and practiced when he got the chance.

He had fun practicing, but it was a lot of work. The next day of the 26th of Thursday, everyone came over for a BBQ at Toll Roads house. Lee brought beer for the guys; but it would make them sleep over there since they all didn't feel like spending a night in the New Orleans Central Lockup. It was fun to see the guys again since they all had their own stuff to do.

Lincoln and Yang were practicing on Wushu in the backyard while Toll Road cooked up the hot dogs and burgers on the grill.

Then, Gunner came outside and got Lincoln's attention. "Hey Lincoln! That little redhead's here for you." Gunner said as Lincoln and Yang ceased their practice and the white-headed hacker went inside to see Bonnie close by his room. "Hey." Lincoln said as he kissed Bonnie on the cheek. Every other Expendable threw the wolf whistle just to try to embarrass the two lovers. They were blushing bright pink and Lincoln quickly opened his bedroom door, so he could avoid them.

"Sorry about them." Lincoln said as he and Bonnie sat on the bed. "It's fine. I missed you since you went on your vacation to London." Bonnie said as Lincoln put his lips on her neck and slowly kissed her neck before moving up to her cheeks. Her soft moans were the only sounds be heard in the room. Lincoln kept kissing her cheeks before he looked into her eyes and stared for about a minute. "Y-You okay?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln nodded and kissed her lips once more.

"Yeah. I actually got an idea, but I wanted to see if it was okay with you first." Lincoln said as he ran a thumb across Bonnie's left cheek. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Bonnie said as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

Lincoln bit his lip before saying it finally. "Wanna french kiss?" He asked as Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Y-You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask that." Bonnie said as she smiled and slowly closed the gap between their lips. When…Caesar walked in.

"WHOA! What's going on here?! Caesar boomed as the two preteens yelped and widened the gap, blushing a dark red too. Angry, Lincoln reached under his bed and pulled out his AR15. "GET OUTTA HERE DAMNIT!" Lincoln screamed as he fired multiple BB's into Caesar. The man screamed as he got shot in the ass cheeks and ran outta the room.

"What the hell happened?" Barney said as Caesar was rubbing his ass with one hand. "Damn. I walked in on Lincoln committing the old hanky panky with his girlfriend and he retaliated by shooting me in the ass… _LITERALLY_!" Caesar screamed as he sat down.

Lincoln and Bonnie were still trying to accept the fact that they got busted; but weren't in trouble. "Shall we try that again?" Lincoln smirked a bit as Bonnie and him slowly closed the gap. Lincoln turned his head a bit and opened his mouth to lick Bonnie's bottom lip, like Becky taught him. Bonnie wasn't expecting it and opened her mouth to give Lincoln permission to enter. Hormones guiding them; Lincoln's tongue danced with Bonnie's in a Battle for Aggressive Dominance. Their tongues went faster, and Lincoln placed his hands on her neck while Bonnie moaned loudly into his mouth. The kissing went on for a good two minutes before they broke off for air. But right after they took a break, they jumped right back into it.

They switched the way their heads were and kissed like savages. Lincoln even had the courage to suck on Bonnie's tongue, which got a big moan out of her. She did the same and got a sharp grunt out of him; the whole moment was magical. Lincoln even grabbed her to where she straddled his waist; as soon as she was on top on him, she went down for another juicy kiss. They loved every moment of it. Lincoln even slipped his hand down onto Bonnie's ass and squeezed lightly. She squealed playfully as she went to suck on his neck with a bit of force. As soon as they broke apart, both of their cheeks were pink, and they were breathing heavy.

The two preteens were staring into each other's eyes. What words could be said after their first make out like this? None, because they had the chance to use their tongues inside each other's mouths and Lincoln had the chance to move his hands across a girl's body. Two Cheshire cat grins were across their faces at that moment, but what they didn't expect to hear what someone clearing their throat; it was Church.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?" He asked as the two preteens got up quickly and were red as a tomato. "What's it gonna take for you to get outta my hair?" Lincoln said with his Church gave him a big duffel bag of money and a little brown envelope that contained the 2 SD cards. "That's the rest of your cut for the job." Church said as Bonnie started to get suspicious.

"What's this about, Lincoln?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln was caught in the crossfire and couldn't walk away; otherwise he'd get hit. "Bonnie, I took a little assignment from Church here and got paid big time. Okay?" Lincoln said as he kissed her cheek, which made her feel better. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Have fun. And kid…play it safe." Church said with a grin.

The two preteens were left alone after that, but they were happy. "That was the best moment of my life." Bonnie said as she kissed Lincoln on the cheek. "Yes, it was." Lincoln replied in a soft but smokey voice as he licked Bonnie's neck, which she moaned as soon as his tongue touched her skin. "For god's sakes, are you done yet?" A british voice asked as it turned out to be Lee; who was smiling like an asshole.

Lincoln was blushing and went to reach for his Airsoft Glock 34, when Lee pulled out his knife and started spinning it around his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lincoln." Lee said in a sharp tone as he and Lincoln stared at each other with a death glare as their eyes narrowed with each second. It was like a wild west showdown glare. Bonnie was wondering if Lincoln was gonna get in trouble when suddenly their glares softened and laughed it off. "Did you honestly think that the Glock was gonna win?" Lee chuckled as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, tomorrow I'm gonna teach you more techniques with the knives." Lee said as he left the room. "What was that about?" Bonnie said as Lincoln rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "It's nothing. He's just gonna help me improve my knife fighting skills." Lincoln said as the rest of the day consisted of him showing her the guns he got.

 **5 Days Later**

On Monday; the 30th of July, Lee had been teaching Arnis to Lincoln; the Filipino martial arts that consisted of Eskrima and Kali. And when they weren't working on their skills, Lee took the time to explain to Lincoln what sex was; it was embarrassing to explain, but he didn't show any positions or anything. That's what porn was for. In the end, it was a lot of work for Lincoln to remember the moves, but it was worth it to learn more martial arts as his life went on. By now, Lincoln was learning Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Kickboxing, Karate, Judo, Boxing, Capoeira, Arnis and Taekwondo. The results of his body changing because he kept working super hard to maintain a good and healthy body and it was all thanks to his martial arts training, lifting weights and exercising.

It was dinner time of that Saturday and Lincoln had finished working on his lower abs in the workout room by doing Heel Taps, Cross Body Climbers, Slider Knee Tucks, Straight Leg Raises and many more. He felt like he was on fire because of the pain, but as always, he kept on trucking.

Toll Road came in the workout room with a smile. "Hey, Becky's here. She wants to hang out with you. I'm also having her stay the night, so she can watch you while I go to Baton Rouge to visit an old friend of mine. I'll be back tomorrow." The demolitions expert said as Lincoln got up and panted a bit. "Tell her to give me a bit, I need to jump in the shower." Lincoln said as Toll Road nodded and went to tell Becky.

As Lincoln went to pull some clean clothes out for after his shower; he pulled his phone off the charger and got ready. When he closed the bathroom door, he saw how lean he was, he was even gaining a toned butt too. He threw off his shirt and saw his lower abs were changing bit by bit. His groin was even getting into shape too; but the real shocker was his member, it had grown an inch longer and even a bit thicker. He was very impressed that working out and exercising was doing this to him.

He took a quick shower and threw on a black henley with brown cargo pants and black converse. Before he left his room, he remembered the knife that Lee gave him a week ago. As soon as he got dressed, he saw Becky sitting in the kitchen waiting for him. "Hey Becky. What's up?" Lincoln said as he took a seat across from her at the table. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanna go out to dinner. I'll pay." Becky said as she held up her wallet. "Sure, where ever you wanna go is fine with me." Lincoln said as he rubbed his neck.

The two talked about where to go when Becky remembered seeing a BBQ place to eat on her way over. "Wait, I saw this BBQ restaurant on the way over from my place by Navarre and the college. Wanna head there?" Becky asked as Lincoln smiled.

The two got in Becky's Toyota Tacoma and headed over to the restaurant by the Warehouse District. It was a good long ride to the restaurant, but it was worth it. As the redhead parked the car, Lincoln looked at her and she looked back at him. They both leaned in for a quick kiss; it wasn't a long one, but it was a nice smooth kiss. Lincoln looked into her eyes and blushed. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't be doing this with you, I already have a girlfriend." Lincoln said as he started to tear up. "Hey hey, it's okay Lincoln. You're more than welcome to ask me for dating advice, kissing advice or even…" Becky blushed when she thought of her next few words. "...when the time comes, you can ask me about sex advice. Maybe I can even teach you. That is a full promise I tend to keep." Becky said as she interlocked her finger with Lincoln's. They both blushed fifty shades of red, but then they smiled and giggled.

"Let's go get a table." Becky said as she and Lincoln shared one last kiss before getting out of the truck and going inside. As they went inside the BBQ place, there was a waitress standing there at the front desk, smiling. "Hi, will it be the two of you?" She asked as Becky confirmed it.

She led them to a booth and gave them menu's before going to see some more customers. They figured out what they wanted to eat and waited for the waitress to come back. Then, she came back and took their order.

They then talked and waited for their food until it finally came ten minutes later. "Okay, I got a question for you, Becky. Would you date a tall, blonde handsome or average, brunette and handsome?" Lincoln asked cheekily as Becky thought for a moment. "It has to depend on the guy's personality. He's gotta be nice or I'm dumping him. So, I actually don't know." Becky said as Lincoln took a bite of his food.

After they ate, Becky began to count the money she had, so she could pay the bill. "I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." Lincoln said as he headed towards the can. As he went inside the can, he heard skin slapping rapidly and saw two feet inside the stall. _That's completely disgusting, can't he do that at home_ , Lincoln thought as he finished using the urinal, zipped his fly and washed his hands.

As he was walking back to the table, he saw a burly biker with tattoo's all over his arms talking to Becky; and she looked like she was a little creeped out by him. "Look, just leave me the fuck alone dude!" Becky scolded as Lincoln pulled the knife outta his pocket and scanned the situation; he was gonna have to protect Becky right now if he wanted to walk out the door with her alive. The guy had his back turned to Lincoln and was around 5 foot 9, so he was 6 inches taller than Lincoln and was in his late 40's too. Lincoln had the knife ready to attack as he kicked the back of the man's knee and made him drop down to one knee. Then, Lincoln plunged the knife into the guys back and barely missed his spine. He screamed out loud which got everyone else's attention in the building.

Becky was speechless at that exact moment; Lincoln had struck a man in the back with a knife and protected Becky. He then grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back to make eye contact with him. "You ever come near me or her again, I'll slit your throat and burn you as you slowly die. Now, when you get to the hospital, tell them you were robbed and assaulted." Lincoln said a sharp but strict tone as he held the blade to the biker's neck. "Did anyone else see what he did?! Should he tell the truth that he really got his ass kicked by a 12-year-old for protecting his friend and lose his dignity, or should he make up an excuse to save it?" Lincoln said as he got everyone's attention in the restaurant. "Make something up!" One of the old men that was sitting at the bar said as everyone else agreed to it.

Then, Lincoln grabbed the guys wallet and took a picture of his identification with his phone. "Now I have your info, so make sure you save yourself because you're bleeding all over the floor." Lincoln said as Becky quickly left the money on the table, grabbed Becky's hand and walked out the door.

The two peeled out of the parking lot and went back to Lincoln's house. It was one quiet drive as Becky didn't take her eyes off the road at all; she kept thinking back to when Lincoln protected her. No other boy she dated did that back in Royal Woods. She pulled into the drive way, they walked in and Lincoln went straight to the bathroom to wash his knife off. Becky sat on the couch while staring into her hands; she still couldn't believe Lincoln protected her.

She waited a good forty-five minutes before she finally got up and went to see Lincoln. She opened his door to him maintaining his AR15. "Can I ask you something?" Becky asked as she rubbed her left arm.

"Yeah sure. Take a seat." Lincoln said in a soft voice. Becky said on Lincoln's bed and waited for the right moment to speak. "Why did you do it?" Becky finally asked as Lincoln's head went up to that question. "Because you're my friend, Becky. I don't care how big the person is or how strong they are, they'll be dealing with me if they mess with you or any of my friends." Lincoln said strictly as Becky couldn't take it anymore and straddled Lincoln's waist. Lincoln didn't know what Becky was doing, until she started to unbutton her button-down shirt to expose her bra. Lincoln was blushing so hard he could feel his face burning bright; Becky had her black bra on and was straddling his waist. She still had her jeans on, but it was very sexy to pay attention to the main show. "Becky…w-what…" It was the only two words that Lincoln could get outta his mouth before the 17-year-old softly placed her lips on his. Even though they kissed before, this was a very slow and passionate kiss; a proper dance of the seven seas in their mouth between the ships that was their tongues.

Lincoln remembered when he placed his hands down Bonnie's lower back, he decided to do the same to Becky. His hands slithered down her back and onto her ass. She squealed delightfully as she lightly moaned his name. She grinded hard on his groin, feeling him get hard at the same time. They kissed for a good three minutes before they finally halted their moment. "Lincoln, if only you were my age, I'd _so_ have sex with you." Becky said as she moved to his neck to lick it. "Really? If I was your age, you'd let me do that with you?" Lincoln understood what sex was, he just didn't know what the positions were. Becky nodded and felt Lincoln get hard. Becky got up and pulled down her pants to show her panties that were as wet as a washing machine. "Holy hell, did…I do that to you?" Lincoln said slightly breathing as Becky nodded and saw Lincoln's pants were a little too tight on him. If you get the meaning.

"You're hard, aren't you, Lincoln?" Becky asked as she placed her hands on her hips; in a sexy pose. He could only nod as she giggled and took a seat on his lap once more. She then removed her bra and let her breasts roam free. "Now, just in case you get this far in your relationship, I want you to see what a girls breast feels like in your hand and mouth." Becky said as she held her two hands to her pink breasts with a slight tinge to them on the actual nipple. Lincoln nodded and softly placed his hand to the left breast, making Becky moan. "That feels so good. Now, all you need to do is play with it a bit." Lincoln did as Becky said and he softly played with it in his hand. He also played with the other breast in his other hand. All Becky could go was giggle and watch as Lincoln played with her breasts.

"Lincoln, you know we really shouldn't be doing this, but I just wanna help you be prepared. Do you understand?" Becky asked as Lincoln nodded, but still played with her breast. "Suck on it." Becky said softly as Lincoln went straight for it and latched on her breast. Becky moaned loudly as Lincoln sucked on her left breast. He was like a kitten getting milk from its mother, but it was different. "That's right Lincoln, suck on my breast." Becky moaned as she gripped a handful of Lincoln's hair.

Lincoln then switched to the other breast and went to town on it. He sucked hard and even felt something drop onto his tongue and in his mouth. He pulled off and Becky felt something weird. "Am I fucking lactating?" She said as she put her finger on her breast and felt a substance on her finger, then she tasted it. It was sweet and salty too. Her eyes widened to when she came to realization.

"Oh my god, it's breast milk!" Becky said as Lincoln kept her calm. "Hey, calm down. It's okay." Lincoln said as he kept his hands on her back and continued to suck on her breast. He nibbled very lightly on the nub with his teeth and heard Becky panting softly. "God, you are so good at that." Becky complimented as they continued to switch in between of kissing and making out.

Twenty minutes went by and the two laid on the bed exhausted with a bit of sweat on their heads. "God, that was awesome." Lincoln said as he kissed Becky one last time on the lips. "Anyway, I gotta take a shower." Lincoln announced as he took off his shirt and put it in the dirty hamper he had in his room. Just then, he heard a whistle come from Becky, who sat up from the bed and walked over to the 12-year-old.

Becky noticed how well-built Lincoln's body started to change as it went from no muscle to lean muscles and a tone frame. "I must say that you have one built body, Lincoln my dear." Becky said as she got her bra back on and put her shirt on too. "I've been working out like crazy since May. I've also been eating healthy too. And I've put on a couple pounds to match my muscles with a bit a fat." Lincoln explained as Becky saw that Lincoln was growing too; he had shot up 2 and a half inches. She walked over and with one hand, softly felt Lincoln's rigid muscles. "Do you mind if I change into my night clothes in here while you're showering?" Becky asked as Lincoln nodded and got his compression nightwear ready.

As he went into the bathroom, Lincoln turned on the water and stripped down until he saw something on his neck. It was…a hickey! It was a red spot on the right side of his neck; it wasn't big or anything, but it did hurt a tad bit as he put pressure to it. "Ow. Damn that hurts." Lincoln groaned as he got in the shower and just rinsed off.

After he went back into his room, he saw Becky texting on her phone in some blue cotton pajama's and a white tank top while sitting in Lincoln's computer chair. "Hey, can you turn around while I change into my nightwear?" Lincoln asked as Becky smiled and turned around. Lincoln threw his towel off him and put his compression shorts and shirt on. For some reason, he felt himself getting hard and the fabric started to get tight. "Okay, you're good." Lincoln said as he then took a seat on his bed and laid down. Becky turned to Lincoln and smiled. "Also, you wanna explain this bruise on my neck?" Lincoln said as Becky's smile instantly dropped, and she saw what she had done.

She gave a 12-year-old a damn hickey! "Lincoln, I'm so sorry for giving you a hickey! I really am, I didn't know what came over me when were in the moment. You're just a sweet person and I couldn't resist." Becky said as she almost teared up. Lincoln sighed and sat up to where he made eye contact with the 17-year-old redhead. "Hey, it's fine. Even though it hurts, it's just a love nip." Lincoln said as he kissed Becky on the lips again, which got her to smile. "Anyway, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning, okay darling." Becky said sweetly as Lincoln and her kissed once more.

She stood up and turned off the light to Lincoln's room. "Night little man." Becky said as she then closed the door to his room and went to sleep on the couch.

 **The Next Day**

It was the 5th of August on a Sunday; and Lincoln woke up to Becky cooking in the kitchen. "Hmm, morning Becky." Lincoln said as the redhead smiled and glanced at the white headed 12-year-old. "Morning my little man. Want some eggs and toast?" Becky asked as Lincoln took a plate of food and went to sit down and eat his breakfast.

They spent the good amount of the morning talking and whatnot, when Lincoln remembered that Toll Road was coming back. "Um Becky, what am I gonna do if my caretakers see the hickey on my neck?" Lincoln asked as Becky put a hand on his shoulder. "I got that taken care of." Becky said as she went into her purse and pulled out some makeup. She then applied some powder from her makeup kit that matched Lincoln's skin tone and it covered the hickey just fine. "There, now make sure you don't get it wet whatsoever. Okay." Becky said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

The moment was brought to a halt as they heard a car door shut, so they fixed themselves and made sure nothing looked suspicious. Toll Road walked in the door, smiling. "Hey you two. How was your night?" Toll said as he took a seat at the table. "It was good. We went out to eat yesterday for dinner…until this guy tried to get my hand in his pants." Becky said as Toll Road's face became serious.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked in a stern voice as Becky looked at him. "No, Lincoln here stepped in and stabbed him in the back…he actually stabbed him. And everyone else in the restaurant wanted the guy to get out and tell a lie, just so he didn't lose his dignity." Becky said as Toll Road looked at Lincoln next.

"Did you really stab him in the back?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded and pulled out the knife that he used; it still had a bit of blood dried onto it. Toll's eyes widened to the object. "There's bleach and hydrogen peroxide in my closet, go get them and clean the blade in the sink. But be very careful." Toll told Becky as she went to get the materials for the knife.

Toll sat down and faced Lincoln. "What did I tell you; I told you not to draw any attention to us or the guys. I made it specifically clear." Toll said sternly as Lincoln got serious. "Hey if she was your friend, you'd do the same damn thing!" Lincoln yelled as Toll got up quicker than greased lightning. "Watch your damn tone." Toll warned as Lincoln sat back in his chair, upset with himself. Realizing what he did, Toll calmed himself down and put on a soft face. "Lincoln, I-I'm sorry." Toll said softly as Lincoln pushed away from the table and walked to his room to get a shower.

Toll Road was left in the kitchen, upset that he let his anger get the best of him. In his room, Lincoln got his phone out and remembered what was going on with James. So, he decided to call Church and see what he could do. " _Hello?_ " Church said from the other side. "Hey, I got something that'll turn your stomach." Lincoln said as Church listened. Lincoln then explained James's situation of how he got a big bruise on his abs. Church got James's details and was on the way to his house with an arrest warrant for his mother's boyfriend.

 **Later**

In the West End neighborhood, Church arrived at the house of Shelly Cavallini, the mother of James Cavallini. Luckily, the 12-year-old was out at a friend's house, so it was best he wasn't home for what Church had in store for the boyfriend. Church and two of his agent friends stood at the door while waiting for the mother to answer the door. Then the door opened to a brunette woman in her early 40's who was wearing a yellow blouse, blue jeans and sandals; she even had a little bruise on her neck. "Can I help you?" Shelly asked as Church held up the arrest warrant for her boyfriend; Dawson Hill.

"Ma'am, I'm with the CIA and I have a warrant for your boyfriends arrest for child endangerment and abuse. Now, you can either tell me where he is, or I can come into your house and remove him by force. It's your choice." Church said as the woman held her finger to her lips and led the agents in. "Get the tire iron from the car, quickly." Church said to the blonde agent, who nodded and went to the car. Shelly brought the agents into the house and to a room down the hall. "He's sleeping. I can't stand him being here anymore." Shelly said as he almost cried but stopped herself. "Well, he did put a big purple bruise on your son's ribcage, so I have to arrest for abuse." Church said as the blonde agent brought the tire iron from the car inside and gave it to Church. "We need to step into the living room, far from him. Okay." Church said as the brunette female agent took her to the living room, so she could avoid her violent boyfriend.

"You ready, Doug?" Church asked as the other agent had his gun out ready for action. Then, they opened the door and the violence begun.

7 days later; it was Sunday, the 12th of August and Lincoln had new school supplies and was ready for school next Monday. He was in the workout room working on his back by doing Barbell Deadlifts, Bent-Over Barbell Deadlifts, Wide-Grip Pull-Ups and Single-Arm Dumbbell Rows. It was around dinner time when Toll Road came into the weight room. "Hey, I made a Taco Skillet. Get a shower and come eat." Toll said as Lincoln got up to get his usual shower.

After he was done, Lincoln got into his nightwear and went to eat his dinner. As Lincoln sat down, Toll placed his plate in front of Lincoln and was quiet too. Before Lincoln started to eat, he decided to apologize to Toll Road for snapping at him the other day. "Toll, I'm very sorry for yelling at you the other day. I really cared for Becky and didn't think right." Lincoln said as Toll came around the table and hugged Lincoln. "I'm sorry too, for being too stern on you." Toll said as Lincoln started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Toll said as he hugged Lincoln and let him cry on his shoulder. After their moment, they got their composure back enough to eat their dinner.

They finished their dinner and even had ice cream for dessert. Later, it was time for bed. So, Lincoln decided to get his jumpsuit ready to call his family. He got the scenario ready and made sure everything was good to go. Lincoln then clicked his mother's skype contact and waited. Then, Rita picked up and saw Lincoln smiling. "Hey mom." Lincoln said as Rita waved. He also saw she was in her room, away from the girls.

" _Hi honey, whatcha doing_." Rita said as Lincoln got his phone to check the date. "Well, tomorrow is the big day I start 6th grade. I'm excited to start it with my friends at the school." Lincoln said as Rita smiled. " _Well that's good. Do you wanna say hi to your sisters_?" Rita said as she emphasized the word 'hi'.

"Yeah, just tell them I can only call for a couple minutes because I gotta hit the sack soon." Lincoln said as he then turned off his camera and waited for his mom to get the girls to come downstairs. She got up and went to the living room. " _Girls! Living room, now_!" Rita yelled out loud as the rumble of feet started coming downstairs.

" _What's up mom_?" Lori said as Lincoln then turned his camera back on. "Hey girls." Lincoln waved to the girls. " _H-Hey dude. How's it hanging_?" Luna said as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright, I guess. I'm going to school while in here and working for the prison faculty." Lincoln said as the girls were surprised to here that their brother was doing fine, except for 2 girls; Lynn Jr and Lola. " _Glad to see you haven't had a black eye or jumped_." Lynn Jr said as all the other girls, Pop Pop (who had just walked in) and Rita gasped at what the sporty Loud had said. Lincoln was angry at that moment; his older sister said she wanted him to get injured. "You know what…I'M DONE! I'm so goddamn done! Goodbye!" Lincoln screamed as he then ended the call.

" _LYNN JR_!" Rita said as the athletic was shaking now. Lincoln sat at his desk and was built with so much anger his fingernails dug into his palm, drawing a bit of blood. Toll Road knocked on his door and saw how mad the hacker was. "You okay?" Toll asked as Lincoln calmed down a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lincoln said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Well, get some sleep. Tomorrow is your first day of 6th grade." Toll said as Lincoln got under the covers of his bed and Toll Road shut off the lights.

Lincoln slept through the whole night and didn't wake up for nothing. As the sun was rising in New Orleans around 6am, Lincoln's alarm went off and he got up for a shower. As he went into the bathroom, he went to weigh himself and he was about 97 pounds. He got into the shower and scrubbed his hair with Old Spice shampoo. After his shower, Lincoln dried off and got dressed in a dark blue henley, dark brown cargo pants and black shoes. Then, he went to the kitchen and saw Toll Road cooking eggs, hash brown patties and toast.

They ate breakfast before heading out to the school. The air outside was a bit warm since it was still summer. The sky was nice and blue, even the butterflies were out on this nice Monday morning of August on the 13th.

As they reached Arthur Ashe Charter School, they saw a blonde woman in her late 20's in a blue blouse, black dress pants and slip on black shoes. They walked towards the lady as she was smiling. "Hello Joshua, is this Lincoln that you were talking about?" Madeline asked as Joshua nodded. "Welcome to Arthur Ashe Charter School, Lincoln. I'm Ms. Jackman and I hope you find our school to be friendly and welcoming too. Let me show you to the office, so I can get you a schedule." Ms. Jackman said as she led Lincoln and Toll Road to the office to get Lincoln a schedule.

"Now, we start school around 8:15 am and school ends around 1:00 pm on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. But our early outs are from 8:15 am to 12:15 pm on Wednesday. They are the same as the other schools' schedules too." Ms. Jackman explained as Lincoln looked at the paper and saw his classes; Math, English, Social Studies, Lunch, Science and Writing.

"I appreciate the help, Ms. Jackman." Toll said as he shook the woman's hand. Then, the first bell rang, and Ms. Jackman smiled at Lincoln. "Welp, let's go deliver you to your first class." Ms. Jackman chuckled as she shook Toll's hand once more before departing the school.

As they walked to Lincoln's homeroom, Ms. Jackman looked at Lincoln and showed him a bit. "Now Lincoln, here is your locker." Ms. Jackman said as she handed him a piece of paper with a combination on it. Then they walked to a room where it showed some students in it and showed an older woman in her late 50's with brown hair going gray. "Hello Mrs. Adams, this is Lincoln, our new student. He is in your homeroom and Math class." Ms. Jackman said as Mrs. Adams smiled and shook Lincoln's hand. "Why don't you take a seat in the back, Lincoln." Mrs. Adams said as she and Ms. Jackman took their conversation outside. Then, Lincoln heard some familiar voices coming into the classroom.

"So, I don't know why she thought I was related to her, it was weird!" It was Malcolm, and he was with Dakota, Sebastian and James. "Hey guys!" Lincoln said as they all high fived him. "You're in this school now?" Dakota asked as he hugged his white-headed friend. "Yep." Lincoln confirmed as they then saw a blonde haired 12-year-old walk into the class who was wearing a red polo shirt with blue jeans and white running shoes. "Hey snow white, your bag is in my seat. Mind moving it?" The 12-year-old barked as Dakota stepped in. "Hey back off Dexter! He's with us. Don't be starting stuff that you can't finish." Dakota snapped back as Dexter glared right at Lincoln while moving his bag from his seat. He even mouthed to Lincoln 'I ain't done with you yet, snow white'.

Then, more students made their way into the class and Mrs. Adams came back in to start homeroom. "Alright everyone, take your seats and let's start homeroom, shall we." She said as she got the roster out.

As she began getting stuff ready, Lincoln looked at the positives and the negatives. The positives were that he was in a new school, he was move up the ladder in his relationship with Bonnie, getting paid more and learning more martial arts. But the negatives were…he has a new bully to deal with.

 **A/N: Andddd cut! How'd you like it?**

 **Now, I know I went a bit overboard with Lincoln and Becky's moment, but like I said, if you don't like, don't read it…no offense.**

 **Let me know whatcha think and I'll get to work on the next one.**

 **So, that's it for now, but I'll catch ya on the flipside…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	22. Breaking Bones, Song Covers and B-Days

**A/N: Heyo!**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 22.**

 **Now I need to address some questions and statements.**

 **Chyll: I appreciate the kind words mate. This story is long from over by the way, so I intend to keep this going until it's done.**

 **Guest 1: I like the Alaska mission idea you gave me; but remember, they don't do missions in the USA. So, try to come up with a different country other than the USA. I like the package idea btw. I'll use it for a different country. I also have something up my sleeve for a plot twister…look out for that soon :)**

 **Guest 2: Well, Mr. Fox is just a name I thought of quickly. And I plan on using famous characters who were alive in real life. Also, him and his men were taken by Interpol. Did you not read chapter 20?**

 **TheCartoonist294** **: I like the idea! Maybe I'll write it in for another chapter when Lincoln is much older FYI.**

 **Lost Me: Let me tell you something mate; if you don't like it, don't read anymore. Not trying to be rude, but this is how I planned my story from the beginning and how I thought of it. Please tell me how I'm writing a relationship too early, pm me or something, I don't get what you mean.**

 **OmegaDelta** **: Don't worry, Abbey is still there. I just forgot to write her in some scenes. And Bonnie and Lincoln are still dating. BTW, Lincoln and Becky's relationship are with Becky helping him with relationship ideas…nothing more! Okay.**

 **Gamelover41592** **: You're on track with this. And no, this isn't a harem fanfiction, like I explained to OmegaDelta, Lincoln and Becky's relationship is she's just helping him with relationship ideas.**

 **Argentum Agony** **: This is not a harem fic, okay. Btw, thanks for the kind words.**

 **1049: I agree; I had fun writing the 'parts' xD. Thanks for reading and make sure you stick around.**

 **DreadedCandiru2** **: Thanks for the kind words. I agree, they'll be surprised to hear that Lincoln's fun adventures and him showing the sisters and Lynn Sr his clean record. XD (You know since there was no paperwork filed for charges on Lincoln lol).**

 **Crazymancody895: Thanks for the support man. And yes, there will be more of Beckycoln and Lynn Jr will get her just desserts. :)**

 **Anyway, since Lincoln is learning country music, this is not like the Fanfiction story 'Country Loud House' and this is not, I repeat, 'NOT' an incest story like 'Ride with the Reaper' and having mercenaries. It's different than that. My story will have Lincoln learn country music, but it's different than 'Country Loud House'…I promise.**

 **So, with all that outta the way, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

In Royal Woods, Lynn Jr was at her school, in the gym when she saw a certain boy with black hair and wearing a blue baseball cap. She smiled and went over to Francisco with pride. "Hey 'Cisco! How ya been?" Lynn hollered as she attempted to slap the boy playfully on the shoulder; when he saw what she was attempting, he caught her hand and did an Aikido move on her. This caught the attention of the whole gym class; even Margo and the coach saw what happened. "Garcia! What the hell?!" The coach spat as Francisco walked towards the bench to cool off. Lynn Jr. got up with surprise in her eyes; Francisco glared at her and kept staring at her. "Francisco, what was that? Did I do something to you that I don't remember?" Lynn said as the boy sighed and got up. "It's not what you did, it's what you said to your brother." Francisco said as Lynn's eyes went wide to what the boy had said.

"What do you mean?" Lynn said as the boy sighed once more. "Your gothic sister told me, and it got through to the other sports members. You wished he got beat up while in jail. How cruel can you be! Family is supposed to support others while incarcerated… _not_ wished that they would get beat up!" Francisco snapped at Lynn that she didn't know what to say after that.

Francisco left the gym and headed towards the office leaving Lynn in a clusterfucked state. "He…hates me." Lynn Jr. said as her eyes started to water, but she couldn't continue her class as she dropped down to her knees and cried.

Meanwhile in English class, Tabby, Haiku and Clyde were all in their class doing their work. Then, the young goth girl passed a note towards Clyde and he saw what she wrote. It read ' _Lucy told me Lynn said she wished Lincoln would get beat up in jail or at least a black eye_ '. Clyde's eyes widened to the note as the teacher tried to get his attention. "Clyde? Why don't you read what you have on that note, since you're so distracted with it." The teacher said as Clyde didn't waste any time in doing so. "You know Lincoln, right?" The African American boy asked to the whole class nodded and he read the note. "Lynn Jr. wished Lincoln would get a black eye or jumped in jail. That's what the note says." Clyde said as the teacher's eyes were wide while the students gasped.

"Why would his sister say that?! That's messed up!" One girl student asked with disbelief.

" _She_ should get jumped for saying that type of statement!" A male student protested as the teacher used her bell to get everyone's attention.

"Students, I had Lynn Loud Jr. for English when she was in my grade, and I'm friends with Mrs. Loud. So, I'll be having a word with the principle and her as well." The teacher said as she got the class back on task.

At the High School, things for Luan, Luna and Leni were still a bit rocky the half of the school felt bad for them and the other half hated them for what they did to drive their brother into it. Things were also rocky for Lori ever since she and Becky had their fallout. But Becky was now going to college in the south. So, Lori was at home thinking of if she would go to college or not, because of what Becky had said. In Science class, Luna was chilling until the teacher had got there for class, since he was running late. Sam then came in and saw Luna sitting at a desk. "Hey Lunes, did you talk to your brother?" Sam said as Luna nodded but frowned.

"Yeah, dudette. But, my little sister, Lynn Jr-" Luna's face changed due to bringing up Lynn Jr. "-she decided to say she was surprised that he hadn't gotten beat up or gotten a black eye." Luna said in an angry tone as Sam gasped at what she heard. "That's fucked up. I just wanna kick her ass right now for what she said. You care for him, don't you?" Sam asked as Luna nodded and agreed with her. Just then, the teacher and some other students came in and they started class.

Back at the Loud House, Lori was babysitting Lily while Rita went to work a 4-hour shift. "Can you believe what Lynn said Lily? How she was a meanie towards Linky." Lori said as Lily babbled as usual, leaving Lori to sigh. She admits that she and Lincoln didn't always get along, but she still loved him. She also admits that she was trying to help him with his love life, but now she knows it was never good since Bobby told her that Ronnie Anne broke up with him before he broke up with her. Just then, the front door opened to the patriarch of the house. And it looked like he was irritated.

Lori was surprised to see her father after 3 months of absence in the household. "Hey dad, whatcha doing here?" Lori asked as Lynn Sr. just went into his room to get some items. "Dad, are you okay?" Lori asked as the man turned around and nodded. "No, I'm not okay, I got fired from my job today." Lynn Sr. said as he took a seat on the couch with Lily. "How have things been at Aunt Ruth's house?" Lori asked as she kept playing with Lily. "They've been alright. I got a buddy of mine who's gonna hook me up with another job at a restaurant close to Detroit." Lynn Sr. said while rubbing the back of neck.

"Well that's good. But let me tell you something, what Lynn said to Lincoln last night on skype was literally not right! She said she was surprised to see that he wasn't jumped yet. I think she has lost her mind!" She exclaimed as Lynn Sr. just sat there and slumped his shoulders. "Well maybe Jr's right. I think he deserves a little beating. He shouldn't have called us out like he did and brought up drama from our past." Lynn Sr. said with an angry tone as Lori gasped to this. "How could you! I forgave him immediately a day or two after he called us out, so did Leni, Lucy and Lana. Now you're just wallowing around in your own self hatred towards your _only_ son like the jackass you are!" Lori yelled while covering Lily's ears from the profanity.

"Listen here missy, I'm not forgiving him until he calls me personally and gives me a sincere apology. Now, go up to your room and stay there until your mom comes back!" Lynn Sr. yelled as he pointed towards the stairs. "Fine, take Lily." Lori said with anger in her tone as she walked up the stairs, but not without mumbling. "Asshole." Lori got the final word as she heard her father from downstairs.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lynn Sr. hollered as Lori went to her bedroom to calm down. She found out that was going to college in the state, so she was close to the family. She also had to work still to save up for a car; she was almost at the right amount to purchase one. So, she just had to suck it up and deal with what was going on right now until the time was right.

 **Later in New Orleans**

Lincoln was in his Social Studies class working, when Malcolm, who was sitting next to him, poked him with his eraser gently on the right arm, trying to get his attention. "Hey, how's your relationship with Bonnie?" The Irish American whispered as Lincoln shook his head and giggled lightly. "It's going good. Why do you ask?" Lincoln replied as Malcolm pointed to a certain 12-year-old brunette in the front who was wearing a pink t-shirt with the words 'Love Hurts' in white and in cursive, blue jeans and brown sandals. "I need some advice. Her name is Ava Carmichael, and I've had a crush on her for about 3 months now." Malcolm said as the teacher then cleared her throat.

"Boys, this is Social Studies class, not Socialization class. Mind explaining to the class of what you two are talking about?" Miss. Cooper asked as Lincoln took the fall. "We're just talking about our next Airsoft game." Lincoln said as the teacher sighed. "Get back to work, Mr. Loud and Mr. O'Sullivan." Miss. Cooper said as they worked until the bell rang for lunch. All classes dispersed into the hallway to go to lunch. Lincoln and Malcolm talked some more until they reached the cafeteria and saw Dakota, James and Sebastian sitting at a table while starting to eat cheeseburgers, tater tots, rolls and milk. Lincoln and Malcolm got their food and went to sit with their friends.

"So, what's happening guys?" Lincoln asked the Cherokee as they sat down to eat. "Nothing, the school's gonna be hosting their first ever talent show soon at the beginning of September on the 3rd of Monday." Dakota said as the others talked for a minute before Lincoln spoke up. "Well, are we all joining?" Lincoln asked as Dakota smiled and nodded.

"Yep, why do you think we practiced 'Better Life' when all of us were at my place?" Dakota asked as it was obvious.

"Well, we gotta practice more before we officially sing it." Sebastian said as the others agreed.

"What other country songs could we practice?" Lincoln asked as Dakota pulled out his phone and showed Lincoln the perfect one that they could practice when they could. "It's called 'Somebody Like You' by Keith Urban. We can also sing 'Find Out Who Your Friends Are' by Tracey Lawrence, Tim McGraw and Kenny Chesney. One of us can sing each part that each singer says." Dakota said as he showed the alternate version of the song. Lincoln liked it the minute he listened to it.

"I think we should do that one after 'Better Life'. It'd be really good to actually put our vocals together in one song." Lincoln said as everyone agreed to it.

"I like it. I think Lincoln should sing Tracy Lawrence's part while I sing Tim McGraw's; but we need someone else to sing Kenny Chesney's part." Dakota said as he then heard a voice behind him. "I think I can help you guys!" The voice sounded a bit southern as the Cherokee turned around to see a 12-year-old with café brown skin, short black hair, and was wearing a blue button-down shirt with black jeans and black running shoes. The kid also looked to be multi-racial too. "Dawson! How ya been dude?" Dakota said as he hugged his friend. "I've been good. I heard you need someone to sing a part in a song. I can help if that's okay with you." Dawson said as Dakota and Lincoln nodded.

Dawson took a seat and was introduced to everyone else. They all took turns talking to Dawson and learning what he liked and what were his hobbies. Dawson Crawford was a multi-racial 12-year-old whose dad is half black with strong Romanian blood in him with a white mom. He was Roman Catholic who loved Airsoft, country music, martial arts, drawing, painting, speaking different languages and fixing smartphones for quick cash.

"So, what martial arts are you good in?" Sebastian asked the latter. "I'm a red belt in Hapkido, a 3rd degree brown belt in Kenpo Karate, a green belt in Judo, a purple belt in Aikido, a red belt in Taekwondo and a 3-year lightweight in Boxing. Why?" Dawson asked as the five 6th graders were surprised to hear that he didn't know Capoeira.

"Do you know a martial art called 'Capoeira'? Because that's what the others here and I are all learning as well as Parkour, Tricking and Freerunning at Nola Muscle Park." Dakota asked as Dawson raised his eyebrows to that name. "What's Capoeira?" Dawson asked as Dakota decided to explain what the martial art was. "Capoeira is an Afro-Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. It was developed by African slaves in Brazil at the beginning of the 16th century. Our teacher, Fabien Guidry, is an awesome guy to learn it from. He learned it from a lot of masters and teachers that taught him since he was our age." Dakota explained as Dawson was now interested in the martial art.

"Alright, if you show me what you know in Capoeira, you gotta let me help you with your singing predicament." Dawson said as everyone else agreed.

Later, Lincoln was heading to his bus when he recognized a familiar blonde hanging out on the side of the bus with three 7th graders. It was Dexter, and he had an evil grin on his face. "Well well well, look who it is; it's Snow White _without_ the seven dwarves." Dexter and his friends laughed as Lincoln paid no attention and got on the bus with the others getting on too.

Lincoln took a seat in the middle of the bus and listened to his music on his phone, while Dexter and his friends still tried to antagonize Lincoln. The bus left the school and was on the way to drop them off at their respectable drop off points.

Since Lincoln, Dexter and the 7th graders were the only ones on the short yellow bus, they were heading towards where Lincoln lived. On the way, Dexter and the 7th graders were trying their best to antagonize Lincoln, but to them, nothing was working.

"Hey Snow White, ever thought of when you're gonna die, because you gotta be old with that white hair of yours." Dexter teased as the rest laughed but got no reaction out of Lincoln who faced forward and didn't react. It was one of the things the Expendables taught him; don't let teasing get to you and you'll make it in life. The bus reached Paris Avenue and pulled over to the side of the street where it met the road leading towards the houses. The door opened and Lincoln got off to walk back to his house, since it was in eyesight of the bus stop. But unfortunately, Dexter and the other 7th graders lived on the other side of the busy road, close to Frankfort Street, so they wanted to tease Lincoln before they went home.

"Hey gramps, maybe you should go to a rest home! You're about ready anyway!" One of the 7th graders exclaimed as Lincoln was almost in front of his house when Dexter put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder; that's when Lincoln lost it. It was like a flash of lightning where Lincoln turned around, grabbed Dexter's shoulders with both hands and smashed his forehead into his nose; breaking it with blood dripping down. The three 7th graders watched with disbelief and horror as Lincoln did a flying guard pull and quickly put Dexter into a strong armbar. Lincoln used all his strength to hurt Dexter and finally, without hesitation, snapped his arm outta place.

Lincoln then got up, looked down at Dexter who was clutching his nose with his good arm. Then, Lincoln looked right at the 7th graders and spoke in a stern voice. "Now that I know who I'm dealing with, let's finish this." Lincoln said as one of the 7th graders with shaggy hair threw a kick at him, but he caught it, twisted his body and elbowed him in the throat hard, he then brought his leg up a bit and with full force, hit him in the ankle and snapped it, then at last did a full leg sweep and dropped him like a used rubber. One of the other 7th graders with brunette hair tried to throw a punch at Lincoln, but he brought up his left hand into a fist raised into the air, threw his hands around the back of his neck and kneed him hard in the groin. Then, he sucker punched him across the face by his left fist, then the right and lastly an uppercut before finally performing a shoulder throw onto the hard concrete. Finally, the last 7th grader came at Lincoln from behind and locked his arms around Lincoln like a big bear hug and lifted him two to three inches off the ground before Lincoln put his head forward a bit and slammed his head back with full force. The last 7th grader got some distance between Lincoln before observing his bloody nose. Lincoln knew what technique was necessary for this moment; it was a Flying Guard Sweep, and he had to perform it perfectly.

The 7th grader tried to come at him, but Lincoln ran at him, jumped a bit, grabbed the back of the 7th grader's head and pulled downward into a roll which it was Lincoln who was on top. He then brought his hand back and with two fingers, jabbed the 7th grader in the nerve bundle of his front deltoid in his left shoulder. Lincoln then got up off the last 7th grader and observed all the damage; he snapped arms, ankles, jabbed throats, screwed up muscle deltoids and finally broke noses. Lincoln then looked at his hands; there was blood on them. It wasn't the amount where he committed a blood bath, but there was a little bit of blood on his hands from breaking the boys' noses.

"HEY!" The sound of a woman in her late 50's shouted at Lincoln from her house down the street. "You hurt those boys! I'm calling the police on you!" The lady screamed as Lincoln picked up his backpack and scrambled towards the house, where he saw Toll Road waiting for him outside.

"Lincoln, what's going on? What the hell happened?" Toll Road asked as Lincoln began explaining to Toll about what happened at the school to just a few minutes ago. "Just get inside and act like you weren't outside at all." Toll said as Lincoln went inside before Toll stopped him once more. "Hey." Toll said, getting Lincoln's attention. "I'm proud of you. Also, I have outside cameras that caught the whole thing on tape. So, I'm gonna be showing the guys the whole thing." Toll said as he grinned, leaving Lincoln to grin as well.

It didn't take too long for New Orleans PD to respond to the fight, and the officer pulled up and went to the lady's house who called them. "The little kid who beat up those ones lives in the house with those decorations by the front door." The lady with blonde hair going gray pointed to Toll's house across the street. The burly male officer went across the street and knocked on Toll Road's door. About 20 seconds or so after the officer knocked, Toll Road answered the door. "Can I help you, officer?" Toll asked as the officer looked at him and saw his cauliflower ear and damaged nose. "Well yeah, we got a call about a big fight outside. Where one kid was seen breaking bones out here and ran inside here. Is he your son?" The officer asked as Toll Road turned towards Lincoln's room and spoke in a stern voice. "Lincoln, come here please!" He spoke sternly, and not even a second later, Lincoln came out and played along.

"Hey, we got a call about some kid with white hair fighting some other kids outside. And judging by your appearance, you fit the description." The officer said as Lincoln's eyes went wide. What the officer didn't know, was that a black SUV pulled up outside and three CIA agents got out…and one had a clean bald head and was wearing a black suit. "So, mind explaining what happened out there?" The officer said as he then felt something hard and metal at the back of his head. "Put your hands above your head where I can see them." The voice was dark and cold; the officers eyes went wide while Lincoln and Toll Road just stood there with relief.

"What are you doing? I'm with the New Orleans Police Department. I'm on the job right now!" The officer said as the gun cocked. "I don't care. I have a warrant for this kid's arrest. So, you be a good officer and go back to the police station and pretend this never happened." It was obviously Agent Church, and the officer swallowed, got up and walked back to his patrol car.

As they watched the officer leave, Toll Road and Lincoln looked at Church with eyes that said, 'thank you so much'. "Hey Lincoln, how ya been?" Church asked as he holstered his weapon. "I've been good. I've been learning more and more martial arts as time goes by. Thanks for stepping in." Lincoln said as Church smiled.

"The agents and I saw you fighting those kids from down the street. I gotta say; _damn,_ you can fight." Church said as Lincoln blushed a bit. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going now." Church said as he and the other agents left the property. Toll Road then shut the door and looked at Lincoln. "Wanna watch the tapes?" Toll said as Lincoln smiled and nodded.

 **2 ½ Weeks Later**

It was the 31th of August on a Friday; and it was the last period of the school day, which meant no homework. Lincoln was in his writing class with James and the two were sitting in the back of the class when the Italian American tapped him on the shoulder. Lincoln looked over at James and wondered what was up. "I was wondering if you wanna spend the night at my house tonight. Dakota and the others are coming too." James said as Lincoln smiled and nodded. "I gotta talk to my caretaker first before I go. I'm sure he'll say yes. Do you have Skype?" Lincoln asked as James nodded and wrote down his Skype while Lincoln did the same.

The final bell then rung and all the students either went to their buses, walked home or were picked up by their parents. When Lincoln got on his bus, he didn't see Dexter or the other bullies; _maybe they got the message to not mess with me_ , Lincoln thought as the bus drove towards Lincoln's house. As the bus drove, Lincoln called Toll Road to ask if he could go spend the night at James's house.

" _You almost home?_ " Toll asked as soon as he answered. "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes. But I was wondering if I can spend the night at James's house. He's a friend of mine from school and martial arts class." Lincoln asked as there was strong silence between him and Toll Road. " _I guess. But I need to talk to his parents._ " Toll said as Lincoln saw he was close to the house. "I'll give him a heads up to call the house phone, so you can talk about it to his mom." Lincoln said as the bus stopped, and he got off.

He hung up and walked towards the house while texting James on his phone through Skype. He then walked inside and saw Toll Road sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading his book. Then, the house phone started to ring. Toll Road got up to answer it while Lincoln was getting a small bottle of apple juice from the fridge. "Hello?" Toll answered as he heard a female voice on the other side. " _Is this Lincoln Loud's caretaker?_ " It was Shelly Cavallini on the other side. "Yes, this is. I'm Joshua Kendrick, and Lincoln wanted to know if he could spend the night at your house and hang out with your son." Toll said as Shelly sounded happy. " _Oh of course he can! By the way, I'm Shelly Cavallini, James's mother. By the way, James's other friends are on their way for the sleepover as well._ " Shelly said as Toll smiled, looked at Lincoln and gave him the thumbs up, which made Lincoln happy as ever.

"What time is good for me to bring him over?" Toll asked as Lincoln went to grab a bag and pack his clothes for the night. " _Well right now I'm mopping the floor, so maybe in an hour or two should be right. Besides, I'm ordering pizza for them._ " Shelly said as she gave Toll the address while he wrote it down. "Okay, I'll see you in couple hours, Shelly." Toll Road said as he then hung up the phone.

Lincoln was in his room packing a black and red button up shirt with blue jeans and compression shorts for tomorrow when Toll Road came into his room. "Well, Ms. Cavallini said we can over there in a couple hours. But just make sure you're on your best behavior." Toll said as Lincoln nodded and began doing maintenance on his Airsoft Glock 34's.

Two hours later around 3pm, as Lincoln and Toll Road were about to leave, Lincoln's phone started to ring. He saw who it was and answered it. It was Bonnie. "Hey you, whatcha doing?" Lincoln said as Toll Road started to laugh; until Lincoln punched him in the arm. While still on the phone, Lincoln got his gaming laptop ready and put it in the big computer bag Toll Road got him weeks before.

" _Nothing much. Did you know my birthday is coming up soon?_ " Bonnie asked as Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Really? When is it?" Lincoln asked as heard Bonnie checking her calendar. " _It's the 14_ _th_ _of September on a Friday; plus, that's a full week of no school. My family is gonna be taking a trip to Miami, so, I was gonna ask my mom if you can come with us._ " Bonnie explained as Toll Road overheard what she was saying. "I'll ask my caretaker too if I can go." Lincoln said as Bonnie squealed with excitement. " _Okay, I'll see you later. I love you_." Bonnie said as Lincoln blushed a bit but smiled.

"I love you too, Bonnie." Lincoln said as he hung up the phone and saw Toll Road chuckling. "Can we go now, please?" Lincoln said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They got in the car and headed towards James's house in the West End Neighborhood.

As they drove, Toll Road decided to bring up what heard Bonnie say earlier when Lincoln was on the phone. "So, Bonnie and her family are going to Miami for her birthday. And she said she wants you to go with her." Toll said as Lincoln nodded. "Well, if you wanna go, you show me that you will be good on that vacation. But before you do, I want you to work out and exercise like no tomorrow when you come back tomorrow. I'll take you to the gym tomorrow and we can work out with Lee and Caesar." Toll Road said as Lincoln understood.

Then, they pulled up to James's house and got out. As they walked towards the front door, Lincoln and Toll Road noticed that it was the neighborhood the Hurricane Katrina hit back then since there was evidence from the trees still growing. Just as they reached the door, it opened to Shelly smiling. "Oh good, you're here. Please, c'mon in." Shelly said as Toll and Lincoln walked inside while carrying the overnight bag and laptop bag with them. When Lincoln and Toll Road walked in, James came out his room and saw Lincoln.

"Hey. Up for some video games in my room?" James asked as Lincoln followed the Italian in his room. Inside his room was a large full set bed, a gaming desktop that had a nice big external microphone on a L-Desk, a TV with an Xbox One and his guitar on a guitar stand. "I'm sensing a pattern. First, I see Dakota had a gaming PC, and now you have one." Lincoln pointed towards the PC. James just laughed a bit before he began to explain. "Dakota, Malcolm, Sebastian and I have been friends for 6 years. We've all been saving up and asking for a gaming PC setup for a couple years." James said as Lincoln did the 'ah' sound.

"Do you have a gaming PC?" James asked as Lincoln smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I got a gaming laptop. I brought it with me." Lincoln took the heavy laptop out of the bag and set it on the bed. James's eyes went wide to the device that was on his bed. "Y-Y-You got the ' _Behemoth'_?!" James said out loud as Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "It's just a gaming laptop, dude." Lincoln said as James grabbed the white-haired boy by the shoulders and shook him a little. "Just a gaming laptop?! _JUST A GAMING LAPTOP?!_ That laptop was number _#4_ on the best gaming laptops lists!" James hollered as Lincoln maneuvered behind him, put him in a headlock to shut him up and put his hand over his mouth; which made the two lay on the bed.

"Calm the heck down. I didn't know it was on that list." Lincoln said as James calmly got up to apologize. "Mi dispiace Lincoln. That was my bad for freaking out. I didn't mean to." James said as he let his inner Italian slip out.

"Want me to help you set up your account for games?" James asked as Lincoln smiled and nodded. The Italian American helped Lincoln with his gaming laptop by setting him up a Steam Account and other distribution platforms for him to play games on. He also set him up a Discord account for them to chat on and communicate to while they play games. Then, after forty-five minutes, they heard the doorbell ring. So, Lincoln and the Italian went to the door and saw Sebastian, Malcolm and Dakota with their bags. "Like I said before…WE'RE COMPLETE!" Malcolm hollered as all the boys laughed and made their way inside.

James then told the others that Lincoln had the Behemoth and they all were gobsmacked by that. Soon, the doorbell rang again, and this time is was time for Shelly to answer the door. "I got it." Shelly said as she opened the door to a nerdy pizza delivery guy. She paid him and took the 3 large pepperoni pizzas with two-liter sodas inside to the kitchen table. All the boys went to the table and their stomachs started to growl. The matriarch laughed and left them to demolish the pizza, but not before taking a slice for herself.

The pizzas were eaten within half an hour and the lemonade was almost gone too. The boys had fun; until it was time for video games and movies. The entire night, Lincoln had tons of fun with his friends, he had more fun than with his other friends in Royal Woods.

They all fell asleep around 10pm in the living room either on the couch or floor; but they had big blankets covering them. The next morning, Lincoln was the first one to wake up around 5am; it was a basic routine for him since he was being trained as a mercenary after all. He then heard James's mom walk into the kitchen to get coffee. So, he got up and went to get some water. "Morning Ms. Cavallini." Lincoln said as took a seat at the table. "Good morning Lincoln. What're you doing up this early?" She asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "I've been like this for a while. I always get up this early to either work out on the weekends or just get a shower before school on weekdays." Lincoln explained as the woman understood his situation.

"Well, your caretaker said he'll be here around a half hour after 8am to pick you up." Shelly said as Lincoln nodded and got a glass of water. Forty-Five minutes later, the other boys got up and all of them took turns taking a shower before finally getting dressed. Then, Shelly got the stuff together to make eggs, waffles and bacon for everyone in the kitchen. Shelly had made breakfast for the other boys before; they were all like her other sons, since she was friends with their parents.

After breakfast, the boys went back to playing video games and discussing their song cover that they would be singing at school, until Toll Road showed up to pick up Lincoln around 8:30am. Lincoln gathered his stuff and got ready to go. As soon as they drove back to the house, Lincoln went straight in to change into some shorts and his tank top while he waited for Toll Road to do the same.

When they arrived at the gym, the 4 Expendables got to working out. Lincoln was working on his back exercises while the others were working on either their biceps or legs. Lincoln was easily able to do heavy Barbell Deadlifts, Wide-Grip Pull Up's, Close-Grip Pull Down's and many others that had to do with his back. He then moved onto working on his bicep routines; Dumbbell Biceps Curls, Overhead Cable Curls and Incline Dumbbell Hammer Curls. Then, he worked on his shoulders and they consisted of; Seated Overhead Barbell Presses, Dumbbell Lateral Raises and Arnold Raises. Before he decided to take a break, Lincoln started to jog on the treadmill before Lee thought it'd be funny to raise the speed a bit and make him run. After all the working out, he took a break by the water fountains and took a long drink. Then a guy who was in his early 40's and in good shape too, showed up; he had short brown hair, black eyes, stood 5 foot 11 and was wearing a black T-Shirt, black shorts and neon yellow running shoes. "Hey kid, you can't be in the gym." The man said sharply as Lincoln wiped the corner of his mouth from the water and placed his hands on his hips. "Oh really? How come I see preteens in there playing basketball?" Lincoln said angrily as he pointed towards the basketball court that the gym had inside.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to? You better watch that shitty tone you got, before I-" The man was cut off by someone clearing their throat. He turned to see Caesar, Lee and Toll Road, either crossing their arms or giving him the 'whatcha gonna do now bitch?' look. "Before you do what?" Toll asked as the guy didn't give in. "Are you this kid's parent?" The man asked as Toll Road stepped forward a bit. "Primary caregiver. What's it to you?" Toll replied as the man got serious. "We strictly have a rule against children in the gym." The man said as Toll Road raised his eyebrows and pointed towards the preteens in the gym. "How come they're in there then?" Toll said as the man's eye twitched as he was losing his patience.

"Fuck this shit." The man said as he walked away; obviously defeated. The 4 Expendables finished their workouts and went back to their respectable houses.

 **September 3** **rd** **(Monday Morning around 5am)**

Lincoln was lifting weights for his biceps as Toll Road came in the workout room. "Hey, you said something about a talent show today, right?" Toll asked as Lincoln blushed and looked down. "Yes. Some friends and I were gonna sing today." Lincoln replied as Toll got on one knee and put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Hey. I'm not gonna laugh at you whatsoever. The guys are gonna show up too, okay. So, don't be embarrassed." Toll said as Lincoln went in for a hug. After the hug, Lincoln got in the shower while Toll Road made scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast.

Lincoln got done with his shower and was dressed in a black henley, blue jeans and black shoes and went to eat at the table. A little while later before they left, Lincoln texted Dakota to ask if he should bring his guitar.

 _Should I bring my guitar to school? -Lincoln_

Lincoln waited a couple minutes on the couch before he heard a reply come back.

 _My parents talked to the principal and said we're able to bring our instruments to school and put them backstage of the auditorium. We're gonna have the talent show tonight around 6pm. -Dakota_

Lincoln smiled and went to get his guitar ready. Soon, it was time to go and the two Expendables got in the car and headed towards the school. It was a peaceful ride and finally they arrived. The principal was waiting for the both of them. "Hey Josh. I meant to call you about the talent show. Lincoln, I can take your guitar backstage of the auditorium and leave it in there until tonight around 5:30." Ms. Jackman said as she led Lincoln inside.

As they went inside, Lincoln gave his guitar case to Ms. Jackman and she went to put it backstage of the auditorium. Lincoln went to his homeroom to see his friends there waiting for him. "Hey guys." Lincoln said as he high fived all his friends. "Did you bring your guitar?" Sebastian said as Lincoln nodded. "Welp, looks like we're all set for tonight." Dakota said as he got his phone out and checked the time for the talent show in his reminders.

Just then, some other students came in before the first bell rang. Then, Mrs. Adams came in and started class. The class was kinda boring, but Lincoln knew his education was important if he wanted to go on his first field operation in 5 years. He knew he still had tons more of weapons and tactical training to do before he was even ready. Even though he _did_ kill an enemy mercenary in Aldan with his knife and a M1911; he still wasn't fully ready for heavy combat yet.

As math class went by, he closed his eyes and pictured himself in 10 years going back home. He saw himself with a built body like Lee and Toll Road mixed together; an Expendables tattoo on his right forearm, his hair the same way it is now, but trimmed a bit and wearing his grey henley, black cargo pants with black boots.

The rest of the school day went by and Lincoln was back at home with Toll Road working out. It was close to 5pm, so they started to get ready for the talent show. "You ready to go?" Toll said as he walked back to the workout room, where Lincoln put down the 25-pound weight. He nodded and went to put on a maroon henley, black jeans and black converse. Then, the two made their way to the school again while Toll Road called the guys and told them to meet them there for the talent show.

The two saw the cars filling the parking lot; so, they thought they'd park on the side street and hightail it to the school a block away. As they walked inside, Toll and Lincoln ran into Ms. Jackman. "Hey, we're gonna start in 15 minutes. Lincoln, you can go meet your friends backstage while Josh and I go sit with your other caretakers." Ms. Jackman said as Lincoln went to the auditorium and saw his friends backstage tuning their instruments. "Hey Lincoln, you ready?" Dakota said as he and the others were ready. Lincoln nodded and tuned his guitar as well. "Well, we're last for some reason. And there are 5 performances ahead of us. Not many people signed up for the talent show this year." Sebastian said as they all finished their tunings and waited for their turn as the talent show started.

It began with 2 girls doing ballet to the nutcracker music. It was nice and perfect; but Lincoln and the others were ready to put some country spices in the air of New Orleans!

After their other performances that consisted of; ballet, hip hop dancing, puppets and whatnot, Lincoln and the others were up next. They got ready and were in position when the curtain raised; Malcolm started the banjo rift and the song began. Lincoln was the one who was singing, while the others were his backups.

 _Friday night and the moon is high  
I'm wide awake just watchin' you sleep  
And I promise you you're gonna have  
More than just the things that you need  
We ain't got much now; we're just starting out  
But I know somehow Paradise is coming_

 _Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on, we're headed for a better life_

Toll Road and the other Expendables were wide eyed and smiling. They never knew Lincoln's voice was this perfect. The other students who performed were backstage as their jaws dropped to the beginning of the instruments playing the chords.

 _Oh, now there's a place for you and me  
Where we can dream as big as the sky  
I know it's hard to see it now  
But, baby, someday we're gonna fly  
This road we're on, you know it might be long  
But my faith is strong  
It's all that really matters_

Everyone in the crowd loved the music playing! The chorus was perfect! James was rocking on the guitar while Sebastian was doing well on his drum set. Dakota was strumming his guitar perfectly as well.

 _Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on, we're headed for a better life_

 _So hold on, hold on  
C'mon, baby, hold on  
Yeah, we're gonna have it all, and oh_

 _Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on, we're headed for a better life_

 _Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
Good luck's gonna shine  
Someday, baby  
You and I are gonna be the ones  
So hold on, we're headed for a better life_

 _A better life now, oh ho, a better life  
Hey, we're gonna leave this all behind us, baby, wait and see  
We're headed for a better life, you and me  
We're gonna break the chains that bind and finally we'll be free  
We're gonna be the ones that have it all, you and me  
Just hold on tight now, baby, whoa_

After Lincoln and the others ended it, everyone in their seats stood up, clapped, cheered and whistled to the amazing cover. Lincoln, Dakota, James, Sebastian and Malcolm all bowed, and the curtain went down for the final time.

About 25 minutes later, Lincoln grabbed his guitar and said good night to his friends. Then, Lincoln went to the Expendables, who were waiting for him. "I didn't know you can sing so good, kid." Tool said as the others agreed. "I've been practicing with the others." Lincoln replied as they all departed for the night. Lincoln and Toll Road walked back to the car. "Feel like Chinese food for dinner?" Toll said as they got in the car. All Lincoln could do was smile and nod.

The two went to the 'New China Restaurant' (believe it or not, that's the name) and got their food to go. Lincoln got Shrimp Lo Mein, Sweet and Sour Chicken, Egg Rolls and Fried Rice while Toll got Beef Lo Mein, Fried Chicken Wings, Sweet and Sour Shrimp and Crab Rangoon. Once they got back, they ate their food and were full immediately. The rest of the night was just relaxation and comfort.

The next morning around 6am, Toll woke up and went to wake Lincoln up too. He walked inside the hacker's room and saw that his nose was runny, and he was coughing badly. "Lincoln, you okay?" The man asked as Lincoln's eyes opened a bit, but immediately shut due to the light being on. He groaned a bit before sitting up in his bed. "No, I'm not." He said with grogginess in his voice. Then, his eyes opened wide, jumped outta bed and ran to the bathroom. Toll heard the door shut and heard a stream of soft solids and liquids hit the toilet bowl. He cringed a bit before hearing him puke a second time; this time, it sounded he was in pain, due to him hearing some gagging and some spitting from the strong stomach acid coming up from his stomach. Lincoln came out and leaned against the door frame before wheezing a bit.

"Why don't you get back into bed while I fetch the thermometer. You're not going to school with a fever like that." Toll said softly as he went and got his medical kit. Lincoln got back into bed and sneezed a couple times before Toll came in wearing a mask that covered his mouth and nose. He sat in Lincoln's computer chair and put the thermometer up to Lincoln's forehead. He heard it beep and saw it read 103.9. His eyes opened wide to the numbers and sighed. "Let me make a call to my friend who's a pediatrician." Toll said as he went to text his doctor friend.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Toll went to answer it and saw it was a lady who had black hair, blue eyes and red lipstick. She was wearing a red blouse, blue jeans and black shoes with a black medical bag. "Hey Katherine. How ya been?" Toll said with a small smile. "I've been good. So, what's wrong?" Katherine said as Toll let her come in. "This kid that I've been taking care of since May is sick and his temperature read 103.9. So, I'm worried." Toll said as the pediatrician went through her bag. "Well, let's take a look at him." Katherine said as they walked into Lincoln's room, who was breathing heavily and sneezing too.

"Hi Lincoln, my name is Katherine and I'm a pediatrician." Katherine said as Lincoln waved a bit before sneezing the opposite way of her. Katherine then examined Lincoln and checked his temperature, muscles and performed the exams on Lincoln.

After the exams, she gave Lincoln some medicine that was over the counter. It was good old Robitussin and the way Lincoln's face expressed the taste was not good. "Oh god that is nasty." Lincoln said as he then sneezed away from Katherine. "Well that should help. Make sure he takes 2 teaspoons a day of the medicine and make sure he drinks _plenty_ of water." Katherine told Toll Road as she kissed his cheek. "I'll send you the bill later." Katherine said as she left the house.

"Well, let's see you if you scarf any food down." Toll said as he went to make Lincoln some food.

It didn't work one bit; since Lincoln just puked it up 5 minutes later.

 **5 days later (September 9** **th** **, Lunch Time)**

Lincoln was working out in the workout room, after a couple days of being sick as dog. He felt much better since he was able to clean out his system and some bed rest helped him too. His temperature went back down to about 90 degrees Fahrenheit yesterday.

He was doing pushups and pullups when he heard his phone ring. He grabbed his towel and answered his phone in his room. "Hello?" Lincoln said as he heard a familiar voice on the other side. " _Hey Lincoln. We're leaving tomorrow around 5am. And it's a 12-hour drive to Miami. So, we should be there around 5pm. I'll have my mom talk to your caregiver._ " Bonnie said as Lincoln went to see Toll Road. He found the demolitions expert sitting at the table drinking a beer. "Hey Toll, Bonnie said her family is coming to get me tomorrow around 5am. Do you wanna talk to her mom?" Lincoln said he handed the phone to the man.

Lincoln went to pack his bag with clothes he'd be needing for the next couple days until he would be coming home this upcoming Saturday. He packed his gaming laptop in his laptop bag and got his backpack ready until Toll came into his room. "Hey, be up and ready at 4am tomorrow and have a nice shower in the morning before you leave too. I'll give you some spray on sunscreen before you leave as well." The man said as Lincoln to pack his clothes.

The next morning came quick and Lincoln woke up to get a shower around 4:30. As he turned on the water, he took off his compression shorts and shirt and noticed his whole body was toned to the bone. His abs were sharp, his biceps were showing, and he even started to get a bit of hair down by his groin, at the base of his large member. He held himself in his hand and it drooped a bit due to how big he was. _I gotta at least be 9 inches_ , Lincoln thought as he got in the shower and scrubbed down his hair with shampoo and his body with body wash.

Lincoln got out and got dressed in a grey short sleeved henley, blue jeans and red converse. He put on his watch that Barney got him and got his bags ready by the door. After eating an early breakfast of scrambled eggs with ham and bacon mixed in with it, Lincoln waited with his phone on the couch.

Then, he got a text from Bonnie.

 _Come outside_ -Bonnie

"Toll, she's here. I'll call you when I get to Miami." Lincoln said as the man got down on one knee and hugged Lincoln. "You be on your best behavior." Toll said as Lincoln got his bags and went outside to the morning skies. Bonnie was standing outside the car and helped Lincoln with his bags. "Hey." Bonnie said as Lincoln kissed her on the cheek. They got in the car and were off to Miami.

The drive was gonna be long, but Lincoln knew it was gonna be worth it. Jack brought a portable DVD player and tons of movies for them to watch while on the road.

Many hours later, they finally reached Miami. It was getting dark, but Jack was able to get to their hotel before the sun officially set. As Jack parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel, he shook his wife awake. "Honey, wake them up and let them know we're here." Jack said as he got out to stretch. The southern matriarch got out, stretched and woke up her daughters and Lincoln. "Kids, we're here." She said as Brooke got out and stretched. The two sixth graders woke up and helped carry their luggage to the hotel.

Everyone was greeted by the hotel employee. Jack gave him the information and the hotel manager got one of his coworkers to help with their luggage. They were taken to two separate rooms; Lincoln and Jack would sleep in one room while the girls slept in the other. As they got into their rooms, Lincoln put his gaming laptop on the desk and pulled up a chair. "Mr. Duncan, can I get some time alone, please?" Lincoln asked as Jack looked at him and nodded. Then, he left the room to get some ice for some of the soda's he kept with him.

Lincoln pulled up skype and contacted his mom via voice chat; since he didn't have his scenario with him. He clicked on her contact and waited for her to answer. " _Hey honey, what're you doing?_ " Rita asked as Lincoln saw her face, but she couldn't see his. "Are you away from the girls first?" Lincoln asked as Rita nodded. " _Yeah, I'm actually at the store right now getting some bread before they close. What's going on_?" Rita replied as Lincoln turned on his camera. "I'm on vacation now with Bonnie and her family in Miami. I decided to go with her since her birthday is this Friday." Lincoln said as Rita smiled. " _My baby boy is becoming a man_." Rita said as Lincoln blushed deeply.

"Anyway, I'm gonna be up here until Saturday. So, let Pop Pop know secretly as well." Lincoln said as Rita nodded. "Anyway, I gotta go. Love you mom." Lincoln said as he ended the call. He then clicked Ronnie Anne's contact and waited for her to pick up. Then, she answered.

" _Hey Lincoln_." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln wanted to turn on his camera but couldn't if he knew Bobby and Mrs. Santiago were there. "Are Bobby or your mom there with you?" Lincoln asked as the Hispanic tomboy shook her head. " _They're at a show. Plus, Bobby is spending the night at his friends house tonight_." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln turned on his camera. Ronnie Anne then raised her eyebrow to the white-haired boy's surroundings.

" _Where are you at right now? That doesn't look like your normal room?_ " Ronnie Anne asked as Lincoln smiled. "I'm in Florida at the moment. Miami to be exact." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne was surprised. " _I swear, you are so lucky. You get to go to all these cool places_." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln then heard a door open. "Lincoln, we're gonna get some food. You coming?" It was Brooke, and she saw Lincoln talking to Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Lincoln said as he then turned to Ronnie Anne. "I gotta go get dinner now, I'll call you tomorrow." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne smiled, nodded and ended the call. Lincoln closed his laptop and got his shoes back on until Brooke sat down in front of Lincoln. "Are you cheating on my baby sister?" Brooke asked with a bit of seriousness as Lincoln put on a serious face. "No, Ronnie Anne is my ex from back home. I've moved on from her and we decided to remain friends. I would never cheat on Bonnie. I love her." Lincoln said as he got up standing toe to toe with Brooke. The 19-year-old just snorted and left the room with Lincoln following her to the others.

They found a good restaurant called 'The Capital Grille' and decided to get some food there. It was alright, but a bit expensive. Lincoln ordered sharable Lobster Mac and Cheese to share with Bonnie while Brooke, Jack and Lindsay ordered Au Gratin Potatoes to share.

Dinner was okay, but it was super expensive, so Jack and Lindsay decided to get cheap takeout for the rest of the trip; or maybe Olive Garden. For the rest of the night, Lincoln and Jack were in their room just chilling and watching TV until Bonnie came in the room. They had connecting rooms, so they didn't have to knock on the door and wait for them to open it. "Dad, can I talk to Lincoln…alone." Bonnie said as her dad raised his eyebrow for a second but got up to see his wife and eldest daughter.

As Bonnie sat in front of Lincoln on his bed, she raised an eyebrow and waited. "What?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie sighed and crossed her arms. "Brooke told me you were talking to another girl earlier. Is that true?" Bonnie asked with a stern tone as Lincoln was surprised. "She's my ex; okay Bonnie. We're still friends. By the way, I love you with all my heart, and would never break your heart. That I promised your dad and mom." Lincoln said as he grabbed Bonnie's hands softly and rubbed them. Bonnie's face softened when he said and did that.

"Do you really love me?" Bonnie said with a sincere voice.

"With all my heart." Lincoln said in a husky voice that made Bonnie's core shiver. Lincoln kissed her lips softly before licking between them. He then threw his arms around her and made her straddle his waist. "I wish we were my sister's age. Know what I mean?" Bonnie said as both of their cheeks started to go pink. Lincoln nodded and kissed her again. They then heard the door start to open and so Bonnie jumped off Lincoln quickly. It was Lindsay, and she looked happy. "It's almost time for bed you two. Bonnie, go get ready for your shower. Lincoln, Jack will be back in here soon." Lindsay said as the two nodded while Bonnie looked at Lincoln and smiled. She got off the bed and went to get ready for her shower.

The next two days were Jack and Brooke trying to get little bit of party preparations done for Bonnie's birthday party. It was then Thursday the 13th of September when the Duncan parents had everything ready at a small pizza place down the street from their hotel; it was not too expensive at all. Everyone was in the hotel room getting ready before they would hit the pizza place; Lincoln noticed Bonnie was nervous, so he decided to see what was wrong. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked as he softly grabbed Bonnie's hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I'm just nervous turning 12. I know it sounds stupid, but the whole growing up thing is gonna be so new to me." Bonnie said as a lone tear was escaping from her left eye. Lincoln wiped it with his hand softly and pulled her into a caring hug. "Andrà tutto bene, Bonnie. I promise." Lincoln said in Italian while Bonnie was surprised since she was bilingual to the foreign language. "James taught me Italian, okay." Lincoln said as he kissed her cheek to calm her down. "Let's go enjoy your birthday party. Shall we?" Lincoln whispered in her ear as she giggled and hugged him tightly.

Everyone left the hotel and headed to the pizza place to enjoy the little party. They got to their seats, ate and had lots of fun until it was time for cake. The parents gave the signal to the manager and two employees brought a nice sized cupcake with the number 12 on it. She was a bit embarrassed, but she went with it and blew out the small number candle. Then she thought it'd be funny to grab a small dab of the icing on her finger and smear it onto Lincolns cheek. He blushed angrily when the Duncan family laughed, so Bonnie did the unthinkable and licked it off his cheek while her parents and older sister watched with wide eyes. "You know your sister and parents just watched you do that, right?" Lincoln said as he grabbed a napkin to get the small bit of saliva from his cheek. Bonnie shrugged and hugged Lincoln right there and then.

Then, Lincoln heard a British voice that he recognized before. "Lincoln, what're you doing here?" The voice said as Lincoln as looked towards the voice and dropped his fork.

"Hugh!" Lincoln said as he stared right at his former tutor.

 **A/N: Didn't expect him, right?! XD**

 **Anywho, whatcha think of the action scenes, cracking right?! (Literally, Lincoln cracked bones with Dexter and the bullies)**

 **Also, wanna thank crazymancody895 for helping me with this.**

 **So, let me know what you all thought and I'll catch you lads in the next one….ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	23. Explanations, German Truth & Capoeira

**A/N: I know you!**

 **Anyway, I'm back with that cliffhanger from last time!**

 **You guys didn't expect Hugh huh, well you're welcome! XD**

 **I need to address some people before I start:**

 **Guest 1: I can't just make Luna find out Lincoln's music passion with a snap of my finger. I have** _ **a lot**_ **planned right now.**

 **Guest 2: He already told Ronnie Anne about Bonnie. So, there is no need :)**

 **Guest 3: Thanks man! I have so much more planned!**

 **Guest 4: I don't know what you mean. I can't just cast my OC's like that. It'd be difficult to even cast them too.**

 **Crazymancody895: Oh, Lynn Jr. will get messed up…trust me. And yeah, Lynn Sr. took it to a whole new level. Maybe Lori will move out soon…who knows.**

 **DanDrake: I know I know man. I appreciate it. I'll address the matter soon. Thank you by the way for the temperature thing, I was super tired when writing that part and didn't know the right temperature for a human body.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: I agree. Thanks! What else do you think should happen?**

 **TheCartoonist294: I have to say here; these are words from Zoinks81-The story is long from over and is not a short one…you might as well sit back with a drink in a recliner while eating some popcorn…it's gonna be a long story, and I mean a** _ **long**_ **story.**

 **Gamelover41592: It's not his vacation; it's his new life. And I agree on both Lynn's behavior is not gonna be good either.**

 **1049: Maybe that'll work. But I have so much planned for Hugh. XD**

 **FantasyNerd306: Thanks! I appreciate the kind words! And yeah, I have improved a little.**

 **Also, I decided to make Hugh homosexual (you don't like, don't read) because it kinda fits the persona and his character.**

 **Anywho, enough of my lark, you probably don't like me talking, on word with the story…I'LL SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln stared right at his former tutor with wide eyes and got out of the booth he was sitting in. "Hey Hugh. H-How ya been?" Lincoln said as he had a small smile on his face while scratching the back of his neck.

"Pretty good. I'm just down here from London with my husband on our first-year anniversary." Hugh said as a man with reddish brown hair came to his side, who was wearing a green polo shirt with blue pants and a logo on his shirt that had some sort of soccer team. "This is my husband Sean. I met him in his home of Ireland. We've been dating for a year, then we got married." Hugh explained as Lincoln was surprised to hear that Hugh had got married. "When did you get married?" Lincoln asked as Hugh smiled.

"Well, it was after I left Royal Woods from tutoring you so I can go back and spend more time with Sean. We went on yet another date then I went to get something from my car and when I came back, he got on one knee and proposed to me. I was so excited that I broke down crying tears of joy into his arms." Hugh said as Lincoln smiled.

"Well, first of all, congrats. Second, I really didn't expect to see you down here." Lincoln said as Hugh put on a skeptical look. "What are _you_ doing down here?" Hugh asked as Lincoln sighed and walked towards the man. "Let's go talk about this somewhere else." Lincoln said in a stern voice that Hugh knew something was up.

"Okay…." Hugh said as Lincoln and him were walking outside the restaurant to talk. Once they reached the parking lot, Lincoln sighed and began to explain.

"I did something so bad, I had to be relocated down here and work for the CIA. I can't really say what work I'm doing but it's serious work. Do you understand?" Lincoln said as Hugh closed his eyes and nodded. "Is it really that serious?" Hugh said as Lincoln nodded.

"Serious as a straight up heart-attack." Lincoln replied as Hugh know knew what type of trouble Lincoln was in. "At least you owned up to it…right?" Hugh asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep, I called the CIA directly after I committed the felony. They said they'd work with me and they did." Lincoln explained as Hugh know understood the predicament.

"Anyway, I gotta get back with my girlfriend and her family. It was nice seeing you again, Hugh." Lincoln smiled as he stuck out his hand. "You too, Lincoln old chap. If you ever wanna keep in touch, we can skype." Hugh said as he wrote down his skype name on a sticky note he had handy. "Have a fun vacation, Hugh." Lincoln said as he saw the couple hold hands and walk back to their table inside.

Lincoln went back inside too and saw that the pizza had arrived at the table. He took a seat and saw Brooke still staring at Hugh. "Who was that hunk?" Brooke said with a growl and a smile as her eyes were in LaLa land. "You know he's married and has a husband, right?" Lincoln asked as Brooke's look changed. "He's…gay?" Brooke said as she put her head down and groaned in disappointment.

Everyone else ate and sung happy birthday to Bonnie before leaving. They went back to the hotel after they ate, so they could get a good night's rest before leaving in the morning. The next morning, everyone got up early to load up the car and were on the road around 6am. Like coming to Miami, it was a long drive back.

As soon as the family were back in New Orleans, it was 6pm. So, they dropped Lincoln off back at home as the sun started to set. Lincoln got out and dragged his bags to the door while Bonnie walked him to the door. "I had fun at your birthday party. Maybe for my 13th birthday, we should do something fun." Lincoln said as he set his bags down and hugged Bonnie gently. She accepted the hug as Lincoln pulled his head back and whispered in her ear. "Happy Birthday, Bonnie." Lincoln said in a soft husky voice as he kissed her cheek with care. "Call me on skype before you head to bed." Lincoln said as he kissed her again. She giggled as Lincoln opened the door, looked back and winked at her.

Bonnie held her heart with her hand and sighed with happy care. She walked back to the car and got in to head home. As Lincoln set his stuff on the couch, he noticed it was quiet…a little _too_ quiet. He closed his eyes and listened carefully. His ears twitched to the rustling outside in the backyard. Lincoln went to get the extra Kunai in his room and held it in the Reverse Grip Edge Out hand position and held it sideways like Lee taught him that he used to use in the British SAS. He also had his Airsoft Glock 34 and held the gun on top of his knife in a tactical approach like Lee also taught him.

He opened the door, pointed the weapon towards the noise and saw it was only Abbey. She barked at him and turned her head to the side a bit like all dogs do. All Lincoln could do was smile. "Hey girl, whatcha doing? Are you being a little stinker?" Lincoln asked in a playful voice as she barked again.

He went inside to put his weapons away and his luggage away too. As he was putting his clothes away, he heard the front door open and heard a voice. "Lincoln! Are you home?!" It was only Toll Road. Lincoln put down his flannel shirt and went to see the man in the kitchen. "Hey Toll. Where were you?" Lincoln asked as Toll got out a bag that had a can of chili, frozen curly fries in a bag, shredded jack cheese and a brand-new glass casserole dish. "Tonight's cheat night for us three. Caesar's coming over too, so he should be here in a bit. Why don't you go work on your quads while I prep dinner." Toll said as Lincoln went to go get changed into his workout outfit.

45 minutes later, Lincoln was dripping in sweat of doing Goblet Squats, Split Squats, DB Lateral Lunges, Box Jumps and Squat Jumps. It was hurting his thighs and legs, but he persevered and worked through the harsh pain. After a little bit longer, Toll pulled the casserole dish out of the oven and it smelled good! "Lincoln! Dinner's ready!" Toll said as Lincoln came out of the workout room all sweaty. Toll smelled Lincoln from the table and cringed. "Go ahead and take a shower before you eat. We'll let the food cool down before Caesar get's here." Toll said with a weak smile as Lincoln went to get a nice warm shower to clean himself of the sweat.

Lincoln turned on the water and undressed to notice the small bruises he received in the scuffle he had with Dexter and his goons. He had a slight purple bruise on his ribcage and a small cut on his arm. He didn't remember getting hit in the ribs, but it was over now. He got in the shower and scrubbed his entire body with body wash. After he was done, he grabbed his towel, dried his body off and got dressed in his black compression tights and a compression shirt.

Then, Lincoln went to the kitchen to see Toll and Caesar milking down a beer and laughing. "Hey kid, I heard you were on vacation with your little redheaded girlfriend. How was it?" The black Expendable asked as Lincoln took a seat and had his plate made. "It was good. I also saw my old tutor there as well. He was with his husband on their first-year anniversary." Lincoln said as the two other Expendables looked at him. "Remember that tutor I told you about that my sisters freaked out over and went crazy over?" Lincoln asked as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"Yeah." Both men said in unison. "That's him. It was nice seeing him again without my sisters near him to go all lovey dovey on him." Lincoln explained as both men were wide eyed. "Why would your sisters get lovey dovey because of him?" Toll Road asked as Lincoln wiped his mouth of chili con carne. "Well, my sister, Lori thought he was cute. Then Lisa wanted to get a picture of his abs to show the little ones the anatomy of his body. I thought they were gonna run him off. I mean, I could've failed 5th grade thanks to my sisters! But luckily I didn't." Lincoln said as he calmed down and continued eating.

"Wow. Could your sisters have been any more stupid?" Caesar said as Toll slapped his forearm. "It's fine. I mean, I was so worried they'd run him off. But then my dad started to love him too. I'm glad I'm away from them now." Lincoln reassured him as he finished his dinner, leaving the two men to discuss what the hacker said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna be in my room talking to Bonnie on skype." Lincoln said as he cleaned off his plate and went back to his room without limping due to his quads hurting like they were. As soon as he opened his door, he heard his skype going off. _Right on time_ , Lincoln thought as he sat in his computer chair and answered the skype call. Of course, it was Bonnie.

"Hey you." Lincoln said as he saw Bonnie sitting on her bed in a black t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms. " _I miss you already._ " She said and giggled as Lincoln smiled. "Me too. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you. And you probably won't like it." Lincoln said as Bonnie's smile faded away. " _Wait, what_?" Bonnie said as Lincoln motioned for her to calm down a bit so he could explain. "I…had a friend teach me how to French kiss. That's how I got so good at it." Lincoln confessed as Bonnie's eyes were wide eyed. " _Was she cuter than me? Did she have softer lips than mine_?" Bonnie could've asked questions all night as Lincoln calmed her down. "Bonnie, I promise you…she was 17 and not even my type. She was just a friend eager to help me. That's all. _You_ are the one I love and will _only_ love. That I promise." Lincoln said in a sharp tone as Bonnie couldn't help but smile.

" _Thank you. I love you so much_." Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled wide and the two continued their conversation for a good hour. After a while, Bonnie had to get off and Lincoln wanted to get some sleep since he was traveling all day that day.

 **4 AM**

Lincoln heard some thumping noises coming from the front door. He woke up and got out of his bed to see what was going on. In the hallway, he saw Toll Road in his grey pajama's and a grey henley holding his pistol and flashlight in tactical mode. "What's going on?" Lincoln slurred as Toll Road handed him a can of oil-based pepper spray. "Someone's either trying to break in or it's a stray trying to get in." Toll said softly as both Expendables were ready for a fight. Toll and Lincoln were ready as the man had his hand on the door knob and quickly threw it open…to find Becky on her knees trying to open the door.

"Becky!" Lincoln whispered yelled as Toll could smell the booze on her breath. "She's drunk off her ass." Toll said as he holstered his gun and picked her up in a bride position. "C'mon, shut the door." Toll said as Lincoln did so. Toll hauled the drunk teenager onto the couch; she even curled up to the soft cushion. "What the fuck was she thinking? Getting drunk at 17." Toll said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't know. She never did this back home." Lincoln said softly as he rubbed her foot. He loved Becky as another older sister figure; she was sweet to him and all, but this was a new sighting to Lincoln. "Why don't you let her sleep in my room tonight. I'll watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Lincoln said as Toll looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you sure?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded and grabbed Becky so he could drag her to his room.

Ever since Lincoln started working out, he had gained a ton of muscles and was able to lift heavy things he wasn't able to life before. He's now able to life the rifles that the guys use for their work. Lincoln set Becky on the bed and went to get some coffee before he sat watch in his computer chair.

Lincoln sat with one foot across his other leg while drinking a cup of hot coffee while watching Becky sleep. He decided to catch about 2 hours of rest too, since all Becky was doing was sleeping soundly.

2 and a half hours later, Lincoln could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. He drank the last of his warm coffee and saw Becky was still curled up in the blankets. He went into the kitchen and saw Toll cooking a big breakfast of eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, toast and pancakes. His stomach was growling as he took a seat at the table. "Morning. Is Becky up yet?" Toll asked as Lincoln shook his head.

The two ate their breakfast until they saw Becky coming towards them. "Morning Becky." Lincoln said as the redhead looked at him and squinted. "How did I get here?" She slurred as she then gripped her head in pain from her hangover. "You had a night of drinking and wound up here on the doorstep around 4am. So, Lincoln let you sleep in his room." Toll explained as Becky sat down at the table. "I also made you a hangover breakfast burrito to help you get rid of that nasty hangover." Toll said as he slid the burrito on a plate with a huge glass of ice water and aspirin tablets.

Becky took a bite of the burrito and took a sip of the water she had. After everyone had eaten, Toll had made Becky go take a nap after she had taken the aspirin, so her headache would go away. Lincoln went to work on his glute exercises by doing Dumbbell Squats while holding 10-pound weights, Bulgarian Squats, Landmine Squat Presses, Back Squats and Diagonal Squat Thrusts. Lincoln felt his ass was gonna fall off, but he knew it was good to feel the burn.

The next day around noon, Lincoln and Toll Road were jogging around the block 8 times. It did equal 2 miles, so Toll was trying to prep Lincoln just in case when they were on the field, that he was ready to run as if enemies were shooting at them or on their asses. As they got back, Toll and Lincoln took a shower and ate a small lunch of Honey Sesame Chicken Bowls.

Lincoln knew that his Baton Rouge field trip was coming up around October. And there a 2-week vacation too, so he had lots of time to have fun. It began on the 14th of October which was a Sunday; so, it was gonna be smashing! He decided to call Dakota on Skype and see what was up. He clicked on his skype icon and waited.

Then, the Cherokee answered the call and smiled at his comrade. " _Hey Lincoln. Whatcha doing_?" The Cherokee asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. Just went on a 2-mile run with my caretaker and then had lunch. What about you?" Lincoln replied as Dakota got out an Airsoft UMP45. "I just got this from an Airsoft retailer online. Looks sick doesn't it?" Dakota asked as Lincoln couldn't agree more. "Anyway, are we still heading to Baton Rouge for our Capoeira, Tricking and Parkour field trip with Fabien?" Lincoln asked as Dakota nodded.

The two talked for a good couple hours until it was time for dinner. Plus, they still had to get ready for school in the morning.

1 month later, it was the 14th of October on a Sunday, and Lincoln packed his bag, so he was ready to go. Toll came in and saw Lincoln was almost ready. "I'm gonna go start the car if you're ready yet." Toll said as Lincoln nodded and gave him the 'go ahead' signal.

Lincoln got his bag ready and got in the car, so Toll could drop him off at the NOLA Muscle Park. As they drove in the early afternoon sun, Lincoln slept as always. As they reached the parking lot, Toll pulled into a spot and saw a Ford E450 Bus outside. "You have fun, okay?" Toll said as Lincoln nodded and got out with his bag. Toll left while Lincoln went inside to see his friends twirling around the gym and landing in the foam pit. "Hey guys!" Lincoln hollered as his friends all waved and smiled at him. "So what time do we leave, sensei?" Lincoln asked Fabien as he saw the man with a clipboard in his hands. "We'll be leaving in 45 minutes. So, I'm gonna go get you guys food before we leave." Fabien said as he went to McDonalds to get everyone burgers.

As Fabien left to get the food, Lincoln thought it'd be good to practice Capoeira while he was gone. They all went to practice their techniques on each other. As they practiced Ginga, Aú, Balança, Bananeira and many more moves they mashed together. They even sparred with each other until Fabien came back with two bags of food and a couple drinks.

After they all ate, they got on the bus and made sure they had their bags with them. Fabien knew it was gonna be an hour drive, but he had music playing, so it would keep the 6th graders entertained. James and Malcolm were sleeping while Dakota, Sebastian, Dawson and Lincoln were playing Uno.

As Fabien drove the bus, Lincoln and his friends finished up the card game and he took a nap. He dreamed about him being 17 and going on his first field operation. He dreamt he was in an open jungle and retrieving a hostage for Bonaparte. It was fun in his mind, but it came to a halt when Dakota shook him awake. "Lincoln, we're here!" Dakota said as Lincoln rubbed his eyes and saw they stopped at a Holiday Inn hotel. They grabbed their stuff and went inside the hotel. Fabien walked to the front desk and got the room keys for the boys.

As they went to their rooms, the boys chose their beds and got everything ready for the 4 days they'd be there. "Alright little dudes, gather around." Fabien said as they all gathered by the beds. "Now, our first Capoeira tournament starts tomorrow. So, be ready. I've even got your pants for the tournament here in my bag. We're the 'Français Foxes' team." Fabien said as he pulled out the pants and they had a cool fox head logo on them in the French Flag colors. "Since I'm mostly French American, I thought it'd be appropriate to have a friend of mine make the logo and color the pants online." Fabien explained as the boys tried them on and instantly liked them.

"Anyway, we're gonna go to a buffet for dinner. But don't fill up too much." Fabien said as the boys nodded and continued to play Uno.

Later, everyone went to get dinner and were all stuffed by the time they were done. They came back to the hotel and crashed completely. The next morning around 7am, Fabien was up and ready to go. "Alright boys, get up!" Fabien announced as he went into the next connecting room to wake up the 6 boys.

They were groaning and moaning because they were tired. "C'mon dudes, wake up. We gotta be there around 11am. So, all of you get a shower and get dressed." Fabien said as the 6 boys got ready and took turns for their showers.

A little while later, all the boys got showered, changed and were ready to go. They made their way outside when 2 blacked out SUV's pulled in front of the bus and 5 men got out of them; they were armed too. They banged on the bus door and made Fabien open it like a bolt of lightning. "Wo ist der weißhaarige kleine Mist?!" One of the men shouted in what it sounded like German as one of them suddenly grabbed Lincoln, placed nylon zip tie cuffs on Lincoln, injected him with an unknown substance and hauled him off the bus with force. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fabien shouted as he attempted to jump on the man but got fifty thousand volts in the stomach from a taser.

All the 6th graders watched their sensei get tased and Lincoln get hauled away. Dakota then fished out his phone and got a picture of the SUV's license plate number before he called Toll Road.

 **Many Hours later in the Georgian Countryside**

Lincoln was out cold when he awoke in a chair, with his hands still bounded behind the chair he was sitting in. The room was cold too and smelled like shit. Every time he breathed in through his nose, it smelled like piss, shit and vomit. He then heard a door open and listened very carefully from his training with the Expendables. He heard what sounded like 2 men talking in German.

Then one of them ripped the bag off his head and with all his force punched Lincoln across the face. All Lincoln could do was shake his head vigorously. The man then grabbed Lincoln's chin with his hand and pointed him at his face. "Welcome to HELL." He said in a sharp German accent as Lincoln then spit a big fat bloody loogie in his face. The man yelled in rage as the phlegm was now dripping down his face, he then grabbed a fistful of Lincoln's hair and slammed his head onto the metal table.

"Little shit." He cursed in English and then took position by the wall as the door opened to a well-dressed German man in a tan suit and black tie. His eyes were blue, had black trimmed hair and an evil smile as he then looked through a file which had Lincoln's name on it. "So, _you're_ the one who killed Friedrich." The man said in a low German accent as Lincoln looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lincoln said in a sharp tone as he then spit more blood from his mouth. He felt around as there was a cut inside his cheek from his teeth. "Oh really. Then let me show you." The man said as one of the men passed him another folder that contained Friedrich's name on it. It showed a picture of him laying in a bloody mess with what looked like 3 bullet wounds in the chest area, a stab wound to the abdomen, a slit throat and some face damage from fists. Lincoln could only stare at the photo's and wonder. _Damn, these guys are good_ , Lincoln thought as the man sat in his seat.

"He was one of us; going deep undercover for the filthy fucking Russians! He was killed in Aldan! He even had 2 kids; a girl and boy and even a lovely wife. Now, they had to attend his funeral in Hamburg, you little white-haired albino!" He yelled as Lincoln wasn't phased whatsoever. "He shouldn't have been in the mercenary business to begin with." Lincoln snapped back as the man got up and back handed Lincoln like he was a whore on the street doing him dirty.

Lincoln coughed as he then fell outta his seat and onto his side. He then saw the man walk up to him and then he kicked him hard in the gut. "Take him to the cell to join the other prisoner. We'll figure out how we'll eliminate them both tomorrow." The man in the suit said as the 2 other German men dragged Lincoln to one of the cells. As soon as they dragged him there, they threw him in the room and locked the door.

Lincoln tried to get up, but the amount of pain from his face and stomach were so bad that he couldn't move much. "They did it rough to you, right?" A voice said as Lincoln tried to get up. He straightened himself to lay straight, then he shifted for his hands to go by his butt and then he shifted more to maneuver out of the backwards cuff hold. Now, he was able to do a rising handspring that Fabien taught him. Lincoln was now able to scan the room; there was a man in his late 50's with scruffy brownish hair who wore a brown overcoat, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He was sitting with one knee kinda close to his chest. "Who are you?" Lincoln asked as the man ran a hand through his hair. "I'm Trench Mauser, an informant of Agent Church." Trench spoke in his usual Austrian/German Accent.

Lincoln's eyes widened to what the man had said. "C'mere." Trench said as Lincoln did so, and the man pulled a key from his pocket; it was a handcuff key! Lincoln was surprised to see the man had the key to his handcuffs. He took the cuffs off Lincoln and threw them to the corner of the cell.

"You're Lincoln, right?" Trench asked as Lincoln was shocked to know how the man knew who he was. "How do you know who I am?" Lincoln asked as Trench then explained when Church and he went to the Loud House to attempt to serve the arrest warrant for his parents.

Just then, they heard gunshots and screaming. "Stay down." Trench said sternly as he got up to check the door. Just then, the door blew open and Trench went flying back to the wall. Then, one of the male figures went straight towards Lincoln. Lincoln got up and was about to get into a karate stance until the man held his hands in surrender. "Hold it! I'm a friendly." The man sounded Russian. He then pulled his helmet off and the man had short buzzed brown hair and had a cut over his eye. It was Sergei! "Sergei, is that you?" Lincoln asked as the man got on one knee to let Lincoln hug him. "Da', it is me my friend. I'm here to get you outta here. Your caretaker called Bonaparte who then called me. They traced the German's car from New Orleans, and it was Stefans' car; the one in the suit back there." Lincoln was relieved that Sergei was here to get him home safely.

"Are we done with the fucking reunion? Let's get outta here." Trench said as he grabbed one of the rifles from the dead German guard on the ground and was ready. "Here, take this. We must get to France in order to fly you back to New Orleans. Bonaparte is there waiting for you at the Interpol office in Lyon, France. So, it'll be a 43 hour drive there." Sergei said as he gave a 1911 to Lincoln. "We also have to kill the one in the suit that interrogated you. His name is Stefan Weber, and he is wanted by Interpol as well. He has a 2-million-dollar reward on his head if taken dead or alive to Interpol. I'll split it with you when we hand deliver his corpse to Interpol." Sergei informed Lincoln as the hacker smiled.

"GET DOWN!" Trench cried as a hail of bullets were fired at them. The 3 mercs took cover behind a wall as Trench blind fired at the 5 German men shooting at them with MP7's. Sergei fired his MP5 at them as they reloaded and killed all of the men with either headshots or hits that led to blood loss. "Move up." Sergei demanded as the 3 moved up quickly. Lincoln pointed the 1911 towards the doors that were in the corridor, kicked open each one and did a room check like Lee and Yang taught him. They were all clear and he kept moving with Trench and Sergei. "Where are your men? You did come with others, right?" Trench asked the friendly Russian as he nodded. "I came with 9 other men. They are checking around the compound. All we need to do is rendezvous with them at the truck outside the compound gate." Sergei confirmed as they headed down a flight of stairs towards the downstairs lobby of the building, they were in.

As they did, a soldier that stood about 4 foot 9 attacked Lincoln. He was about to stab Lincoln with a combat knife when Lincoln grabbed his wrist, twisted it and performed a large hip throw on the man. He was about to get up when his bare eyes stared right at Lincoln. The hacker shot the man right between the eyes; blood splattered from the back of the German's head as he fell to the ground. "Nice work." Trench said in a surprised tone as they continued to push out into the dirt filled courtyard.

Sergei then got on his radio to contact his teammates. "Это Сергей, мне нужно, чтобы ты расчистил двор." Sergei said in his native tongue. "Да сэр." One of his teammates said as the gate blew open and 9 other Russians came clearing the courtyard of Germans mercs.

Lincoln shot the 1911 twice towards one German soldier and it fully grazed his Carotid Artery. The German was left clenching the wound until he fell to the ground coughing up blood. Sergei fired from the hip and hit 3 other Germans in the eyes and the heart. Trench threw a grenade towards a group of 5 Germans who didn't see it in time and got blown the fuck up.

As they battled their way through, none of them saw Stefan on top of the roof with an RPG! One of Sergei's men spotted him and got his attention. "Enemy on top!" He screamed in English. Lincoln saw Stefan and pointed the 1911 at him and fired two shots. The bullets screamed towards Stefan and hit the rocket as it only came out 2 inches and blew Stefan to smithereens and bits of flesh. Sergei, Trench and all the other Russians eyed the event with wide eyes. "HOLY SHIT!" Everyone said in unison as Lincoln held his stern face and dropped his empty 1911. "It's done." He said as he faced Sergei and Trench.

"Can we go now?" Lincoln asked as Sergei nodded and picked up his 1911. "I guess we don't have a body to give to Interpol. Dimitri, go and see if there's anything we can bring to Interpol up on that column." Sergei ordered his Russian teammate as he did as he was told.

Lincoln, Sergei and Trench waited by the truck as Dimitri came back holding something behind his back. "Did you get anything?" Sergei asked as his comrade held up the severed and battered head of Stefan Weber. "You have one hell of a shot." Sergei said to Lincoln as he just smiled.

They put the head in a bag and were off to Lyon, France. It was gonna be a long 43-hour drive, but Sergei wanted to make sure Lincoln was brought back safe and sound.

It was the 18th of October on a Thursday when Lincoln was flown back to New Orleans on a private jet owned by Bonaparte. After being given a good cut of the reward money for Stefan, Lincoln said his goodbyes to Sergei and Trench and left with Bonaparte.

As they landed on the runway, Lincoln got his bag of money ready to be dropped back off at Toll's house. Bonaparte informed of what happened to Lincoln to the Expendables and they were told he was saved by Sergei. Bonaparte and Lincoln got in an SUV and drove back to Toll's place.

As they pulled into the driveway, Lincoln got out and carried his bag of money with him inside while Bonaparte followed. As they walked inside, Lincoln saw Toll and the Expendables waiting for him and sighing with relief as he smiled towards them. "Hey guys." Lincoln said as Toll Road got on one knee to embrace Lincoln in a hug. "What the hell happened, Bonaparte?" Barney asked as Bonaparte shut the front door. "Well, apparently some powerful German mercs wanted to get Lincoln back for killing a German that was undercover in that mercenary team from Aldan. They grabbed him in Baton Rouge; so, I don't know how people didn't call the police. I'm glad one of Lincoln's friends called you instead." Bonaparte explained as Lincoln nodded and explained the photo's that he was shown back in the Georgian Facility and when Sergei helped him get out with Trench.

Every Expendable was shocked to hear that Lincoln got out safe and sound. "Wait, you're saying that Trench was there?" Barney asked as Lincoln nodded simply. "Wow, I didn't expect him to get caught." Barney said as Bonaparte agreed. "Anyway, I'm gonna get outta here. I'll holler when I have another job lined up." Bonaparte said as he went back to his car outside.

As the old merc left, Lincoln turned to Toll Road. "Were you able to get my stuff from Fabien?" Lincoln asked as Toll Road pointed towards his room. Lincoln went into his room and found his bags and his phone that he took to Baton Rouge were on the bed.

He decided to call Dakota and the others in a group call to let them know he was alright. He created the group and waited for them to answer. They all answered immediately and were shocked to see Lincoln in an okay stage. "Hey guys." Lincoln said in a calm matter.

" _Dude, what happened_?" Dakota asked in a worried tone.

" _Yeah, we thought you were taken for good and we would never see you again!_ " Sebastian hollered as the others agreed.

"Guys, it was a government mix-up. Apparently, Interpol was looking for a child that was wanted for attempted murder and they thought I was the one they were looking for. But I'm okay now." Lincoln lied as he was told to tell his friends what happened from Bonaparte for a cover up story.

" _Damn, that's rough. But at least you're okay now_." Malcolm said as Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah. They even gave me some money to make up for the mix-up." Lincoln replied and smiled as he pulled a wad of cash that equaled to one thousand dollars.

"What! You're so lucky!" James said as Lincoln laughed.

"No offense at all. I'm not trying to rub it in your faces at all." Lincoln replied as Dakota smiled.

"It's fine. James, please calm down." Dakota said.

"So, was the whole tournament canceled because I wasn't there?" Lincoln asked as Dawson nodded.

"We were one member short. So yeah, they canceled it. Plus, we get another shot around Spring break from the 9th to the 17th of March." Dawson reassured as Lincoln nodded slightly and understood.

Weeks turned into months, the weather was now colder, and it was now snowing in New Orleans. All Lincoln did for Halloween was give out candy with Toll Road. The Expendables were surprised to see Lincoln didn't go trick or treating; but Gunner told them he was trying to show his matureness by outgrowing the childish acts and activities. It was now the 21st of December on a cold Friday afternoon. Lincoln was in his last class; which was writing. He was finishing up his assignment when there was a knock on the classroom door. Mr. Herbert went and answered the door to find Mr. Church holding up his CIA Badge. "Can I help you?" The teacher asked as Church put his badge away.

"Yeah, Lincoln Loud needs to come with me." Church said as the teacher understood and looked at Lincoln. "Loud, you're being summoned." Mr. Herbert said in his joking voice as all the teachers and students found his joking voice funny. Lincoln put his work away in his backpack and went towards the door. As soon as Lincoln saw Church, they both smiled. "Have a good Christmas break, Lincoln." Mr. Herbert said as Lincoln and Church walked into the snowy parking lot. Church was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, black pants and fancy black shoes with a black coat on top. Lincoln was wearing a black long sleeve henley, brown cargo pants with black converse with a beanie that had a cool wolf logo on it.

"You wanna get some Chipotle before I take you home?" Church asked with kindness as Lincoln nodded. The two went to get the food while they tried not to die from the snow on the ground.

 **Meanwhile in Royal Woods**

The Loud Kids all got out early since it was Christmas break; Rita had to of course make an announcement. They all gathered in the living room while Rita and Pop Pop made hot cocoa for all of them. "Alright girls, now as we know, Lincoln has to spend his first Christmas without us. So, as a Christmas present to him, we'll all skype call him on Christmas day. And I want everyone on their best behavior, does everyone understand?" Rita said with a very stern tone. "Yes, ma'am." They all said in unison. "Now, I don't want any of you girls giving him any bullcrap. He's already going through a lot right now." Pop Pop said with a strict voice as he looked at 2 of his granddaughters; Lola and Lynn Jr.

They all dispersed to do their own activities when the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Luan said as she went to open the door. As she opened it, she saw it was Maggie. "Hey Mags, whatcha doing here?" Luan asked as she stepped outside in the cold.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to head to the movies." Maggie said as she cracked a small smile. "Let me ask my mom first." Luan said with a smile as she hugged Maggie. "Hey mom, Maggie wants to know if I can go with her to the movies. Is that okay?" Luan asked as she approached her mother in her room.

"Sure but be back in a couple hours." Rita said as she gave her twenty dollars to get into the movie. Luan went back out front to meet with Maggie. "She said yes. I also got money to get in. What movie are we gonna see?" Luan asked as they left to head to the movie theatre.

"Some rom-com. I thought it'd be nice of a change for me." Maggie said as they started to walk.

"Cool. I bet it's gonna be a good one." Luan said as they walked into town and were almost at the movie theatre.

As they neared the movie theatre, Luan noticed Maggie grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Luan was surprised, but she let it happen. They got their tickets, food and drinks and went into the big room where their movie was playing in.

As they took their seats, they silently talked about their life until the movie started.

Later on, towards the end, there was a kiss scene coming up, and Luan couldn't stop staring at Maggie. Then, the emo girl caught the jokester staring at her, they both blushed and as soon as the kiss scene on the movie came up, they timed it to their own. They leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. They enjoyed the kiss and even tilted their heads in the opposite way to even enjoy it more.

As the movie started to end, Luan and Maggie pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "That was amazing." Luan said with her pinks still a bit pink. "Totally." Maggie replied as they both heard a guy in the back scream something rude to them.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM, YOU BITCHES!" The man screamed as the lights came on and everyone started to leave. All Luan did was show an angry face and flip the man off. They left the movie theatre holding hands and headed back to the Loud House. "Luan, I really appreciate you coming with me. I also didn't expect you to kiss me back, to be honest." Maggie said as she squeezed a bit tighter. "It's okay. Also, how long have you been into me?" Luan replied her own question as Maggie stopped walking and looked down.

"I've been into you ever since you performed at my birthday party. Just in case you didn't know, I'm into girls and girls only." Maggie said as she hugged Luan. The jokester could only accept the hug and console the emo girl.

They ended the hug and arrived at the house. "Call me later, okay." Luan said as she slipped her phone number to Maggie on a piece of paper. Maggie smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. "So, I guess that makes us girlfriend _and_ girlfriend?" Luan asked with a cheeky grin as Maggie laughed a bit before nodding. "Yes, it does. I gotta go hang with my baby sister. I'll be waiting for you to call me; if you're able to." Luan said as they kissed once more before Maggie smiled and left to go home.

What Luan didn't know was Pop Pop and Rita were watching through the blinds and were smiling wide. Luan walked in and saw Rita and Pop Pop at the window and raised her eyebrows. "Were you spying on me?" Luan asked as Pop Pop just hugged her. "I'm proud of you darling. I didn't know you had it in you to date a goth _and_ a girl." Pop Pop stated.

"She's an emo, and thanks. But I guess that makes me a lesbian." Luan said with a smile as Rita hugged her as well.

As Luan walked up the stairs and into her room, Luna was leaning up against their bed with a shit eating grin on her face. "What?" Luan asked as Luna walked up to her and hugged her. "I heard what mom and Pop Pop said down there and I'm proud of you for coming out, dude." Luna said as Luan smiled too and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Thanks Lunes." Luan said as a lone tear came down her cheek. "I appreciate it, but I officially haven't _came_ out yet. Get it?" Luan said and giggled as Luna just rolled her eyes a bit and groaned.

"Yeah…I think we should have a sister meeting, and have you come out to the rest of the dudettes." Luna suggested to Luan as she nodded and thought it was a good idea.

Luna gathered all the sisters in Lori and Leni's room for a meeting. As soon as everyone was there, she let Lori know that Luan had something important to say. "What's this all about? I was about to see this awesome slam dunk on my phone!" Lynn Jr. complained as Lola agreed to being bothered.

"Yeah! I was watching this nice princess show when you insisted on me coming to this meeting." Lola argued as Lucy just looked at her with her usual look. "Dudes, just please listen to what Luan has to say, then you can all go back to your activities." Luna said as the girls sighed and gave in. "Well, spit it out!" Lana said as Luna gave her the evil eye. "Go ahead Luan." Luna said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I'm now dating Maggie… and I'm now a lesbian." Luan said as she started to smile and lighten the mood. All the girls except Luna gave her a surprised look. "Really? That's sweet!" Lori said. "What's a lesbian?" Lana asked as Lisa stepped in to explain to the dirty tomboy.

"A lesbian is a homosexual female that likes to date other females." Lisa explained as the dirty tomboy made a silent 'oh'. "That's so sweet! I'm, like, so proud of you, Luan!" Leni said as she hugged the jokester, which made her feel happy. "I'm happy for you, I could write a good poem. Except I'm kinda dry of ideas at the moment." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice. "Well, I'm happy. I mean, there _are_ lesbians in WNBA. Just look at Elena Delle Donne and Ann Wauters; they're the top 2 Lesbian WNBA players of all time." Lynn Jr. said as she confirmed on her phone.

"Luan, we're family, and family sticks beside one another; no matter what the situation is." Lori said with a smile. Luan ran into Lori's arms and started crying tears of joy.

Rita and Pop Pop were sneaking a peak into the room and were smiling. "I guess that makes this a happy moment." Pop Pop whispered and smiled.

"Yes, it does." Rita said as she went to change Lily as she heard her crying. Rita also wondered how her husband would react to the news.

 **Back in New Orleans**

Lincoln was eating his Burrito bowl at the kitchen table when Toll Road walked in with Lee. "Bloody 'ell it's cold as shite out there." Lee complained. The two men then raised their eyebrows when they saw Lincoln eating Chipotle. "Who bought you Chipotle?" Toll asked as Lincoln wiped his mouth of sour cream with a napkin. "Church bought it for me. He picked me up from school and treated me to some food." Lincoln said as Toll got a beer from the fridge for himself and Lee. "Also, Lincoln, I'm gonna also teach you Goju-Ryu Karate, Kenpo Karate, Wado-Ryu Karate, Shito-Ryu Karate and Hapkido. So as soon as the snow clears up, I'll be teaching you them." Lee said as he took a sip of his beer.

After Lincoln was done with his food, he went to work on his abs some more. He did Planks, Skater Lunges, V-Sits and Side planks with 15 dumbbell flies for each side for about 3 hours until he was sore to the touch. His abs were so sore and tender that even moving was hurting him. He just kept pushing on until he collapsed on the mat breathing hard and wheezing.

Toll came in and saw Lincoln laying backside down on the mat. "You feel exhausted, huh?" Toll said as he took a seat on the barbell bench. "Yeah…this…is…tough." Lincoln said between wheezes.

"It is tough; especially when trying to work on your core. And by looking at your body, you're gaining a toned and lean frame. That's coming from an expert who also has a good body." Toll said as Lee came in as well.

"That's true Lincoln. If you stick to one workout session that has multiple reps and different workout routines too. And if you do the same each week and every week but add more reps, you'll gain a good body like us in a year or two." Lee added as he lifted the weights and pumped iron.

"I appreciate it guys. I really do." Lincoln said as he sat up and wiped off his forehead of sweat. "It's no problem. But when working out, it's important to burn tons of fat and tone those muscles." Toll said as he began to bench press.

"Yeah. I agree. I was training by an ex-SAS officer before I went into the special forces. He was a friend of my mother's to be perfectly frank." Lee said as he put down the weights and sat down on the mat with Lincoln. "It's never easy to get a toned body on your first try. I mean, you don't expect a fucking six pack in 1 day. Shit takes time and patience." Toll said as he put the weight down and started to cool down.

"I know. I'm happy with my body as of right now. But I wanna gain a bit more muscles before I go out onto the field." Lincoln said as he flexed his right arm, which showed impressive muscle improvement. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. See you chumps later." Lee said as Toll walked him out to his bike.

As the two men walked into the cold snowy temperature, Toll Road got Lee's attention. "What's up?" Lee said as he turned on his bike. "Did you get Lincoln's gifts for Christmas before the 20th hit?" Toll asked as Lee nodded. "Yeah, I got him about 5 new games for his Xbox One. What about you?" Lee asked as Toll showed him on his phone.

"I got him a mystery package from the airsoft store online. It cost me a thousand dollars. It could come with rifles, pistols, gear and patches too." Toll said as he put his phone away. "It got here the other day. I even asked Tool to keep it over at his place until Christmas eve, so I can put in under the tree the next morning." Toll explained as the bald brit revved his bike and nodded before taking off.

Toll went back inside and went to prepare dinner. Meanwhile at the shop, Barney knew what Toll Road and Lee got Lincoln for Christmas, so he got Yang, Tool, Gunner and Caesar together to see what they got Lincoln as well.

"Okay guys, as we know, we usually celebrate holidays by getting drunk. But this is special for Lincoln; so, what did you guys get him?" Barney asked as he took a sip of his beer. "Well, I got him an external microphone for his gaming laptop." Caesar said as he showed what the microphone looked like online from his phone. "I got him some cologne, some hair gel and new shoes." Tool said as he also took a sip of his beer.

"I was able to get Lincoln some new polo shirts, an Xbox One headset, a nice wireless mouse and even a webcam." Gunner said as he showed the bag of items. "I got Lincoln a Chinese Commemorative Coin Set that was from 2011. I also got him some expensive headphones and a pair of Bluetooth speakers." Yang said as he held the bag of stuff up to show the guys. "Well, I got Lincoln some gift cards for GameStop, a black scarf and even some guitar picks." Barney said as he held up his bag of items.

4 days went by and it was finally Christmas Day. It was around 6am when Toll Road opened Lincoln's door to the hacker sleeping soundly. He sat down in the computer chair and shook Lincoln awake softly. "Lincoln, wake up." Toll said as the latter opened his eyes to Toll smiling.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo." Toll said as Lincoln shot awake and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks." Lincoln said as he stepped outta bed in his compression shirt and tights. "I'm making breakfast sandwiches for you, me and the guys." Toll said as Lincoln put his black henley and jeans on. "Let's go open your presents." Toll said as Lincoln smiled and hugged him.

As the two Expendables walked into the living room, Lincoln saw a mini Christmas tree set up in the corner by the window and it had presents under it. The other Expendables were sitting in the living room waiting for Lincoln to go open his presents while Toll made breakfast.

"Go ahead and open your presents, kiddo." Tool said as Lincoln did so and was surprised with what he got. All the Expendables were smiling with the results that they got from Lincoln. He was as happy as a shoefly in an outhouse at that moment since he was getting all these presents.

After Lincoln opened everything, he went and hugged every other Expendable and thanked them. Then, everyone ate breakfast before Lincoln finished his sandwich and went to work out. He took everything to his room and put it on his bed, so he could go work out next.

He went into the workout room and did clap pushups, pull-ups, sit-ups before he worked on his shadow boxing that Tool's friend told him to work on. He worked out for a good 3 hours until he was sore and stiff. As he sat on the bench after his workout, he let sweat drip down his body. "Time for a shower." He said to no one in particular.

He then grabbed a towel from his room and went to take a warm shower. Lincoln really wanted to work on different types of karate outside with Lee, but it was too cold to work on different disciplines. As Lincoln turned on the warm water and took off his compression shirt, he noticed his abs were changing and getting more into shape. He felt his abs with his fingertips, and they had a good texture to them too. He smiled because without the Expendables; he wasn't sure if he was ever gonna get a good body. "Lynn might be proud of me right now." Lincoln said to himself as he got in the shower.

He scrubbed down every part of his body before rinsing off. He got out and went to get dressed in his usual compression shirt and tights before slipping on a brown henley, black jeans and black converse. He then decided to hook up his new webcam, microphone and headphones for his laptop. After hooking everything up, he got his new Razer Seiren, headphones and new webcam setup with skype.

He also wanted to see what his friends got for Christmas, so he called them on their skype group chat. After waiting a bit, they all answered at the same time. " _Hey Lincoln. Merry Christmas! Whatcha get?_ " Dakota asked as he adjusted his new headphones.

Lincoln smiled and adjusted his new webcam towards his bed that had all his presents on it. "I got an Airsoft mystery package, a new pair of headphones, external microphone, webcam, cologne, hair gel, new shoes, wireless mouse, Chinese Coins from 2011, a black scarf, shirts, Bluetooth Speaker, gift cards for GameStop, new games, gaming headset for the Xbox One and even guitar picks." Lincoln explained as his friends were shocked.

" _Nice! I got a new Airsoft Tokyo Marui Glock 22 with a drop holster, clothes, new games, the same Xbox One headset as you, a new pop filter for my microphone and gift cards_." Dakota explained as it was James' turn next.

" _I got new games, new clothes, a new Airsoft Scorpion, a new Xbox One Headset like you guys and new shoes_." James explained.

" _My grandparents got me a new Airsoft XTP Dragonfly, clothes, a new phone case, two hundred dollars, new games, same headset as you guys and a bath set of Axe_." Dawson said as Malcolm jumped in next.

" _My parents got me a new Airsoft M870 MK2, clothes, a new external microphone and a new phone and same as you guys_." Malcolm explained as it was Sebastian's turn.

" _My mom was nice enough to get me a new Airsoft Snow Wolf M24, new clothes, cologne, gift cards for Walmart and same as the others too with games, headset and microphone_." Sebastian explained as Lincoln was happy that his friends got good gifts for the holiday.

"Awesome. What do you guys say we have some sparring matches at the gym? Is it open today?" Lincoln asked as Dakota smiled. " _Yeah. I'll have to call sensei and ask him though. He can even come pick us up in the bus. It's his brothers' bus, but he lets him use it all the time_." Dakota explained as he got on the horn with Fabien.

After waiting a little bit of Dakota talking to their sensei, he was smiling when he ended the phone call. " _What'd he say, Dakota?_ " James asked. " _Well, he'll come pick us up, so we can practice more Capoeira and we can spar with each other while we're there. So, get dressed in something warm._ " The Cherokee explained as they all understood and hung up to get dressed.

As Lincoln put his scarf on, he grabbed his phone and his beanie and went to the living room to find the guys playing cards while Gunner was drunk and sleeping on the couch; plus, he was snoring too. "Hey Toll, I'm gonna head to the gym with sensei and the others to practice Capoeira and spar." Lincoln informed the demolitions expert as he raised his eyebrows.

"What's Capoeira?" Caesar asked as the others joined in. "It's a martial art disguised as a dance." Lincoln explained as he went to get a juice bottle from the fridge. As Lincoln drank his juice, his phone vibrated which meant he got a text.

 _We should be there in a little bit_. -Fabien

Lincoln smiled as he then put his phone away and sat on the other couch since Gunner took over the main couch with his huge frame. Lincoln watched YouTube on his phone for the next ten minutes until he heard a bus horn from out front. "Okay I'll see you guys later!" Lincoln said to the Expendables. "Be back before 5pm!" Toll shouted as Lincoln was already out the front door.

Lincoln saw the Ford Bus out front and saw Fabien in the driver's seat as usual. He got on and was greeted by all of his friends.

As they drove towards the gym, Lincoln saw a duffle bag next to Fabien and raised an eyebrow. "Sensei, what's in the bag?" Lincoln asked as Fabien stopped at the light. "Look inside and see." The biracial man said as Lincoln dragged the bag towards him and saw their uniforms they'd be wearing for the Capoeira contest. Lincoln smiled and put the bag back where it was and hung out with his friends.

Later at the Gym, the boys all sparred in Capoeira and even karate. They all had fun sparring; they even had fun sparring with their sensei who taught them new tricks to use to their advantage.

Around 5pm, Fabien had to close the gym for the night, so he took everyone home in the bus. After Lincoln got off the bus, he went inside and saw it was only Toll inside. "Hey. I'm back." Lincoln said as he smelled dinner cooking; it smelled like Ham, sweet potatoes and steamed broccoli.

After dinner, Lincoln went back to working out on his abs. He did 60 Alternating Leg Lifts for each side, 60 Knee-to-Shoulder Knee-ins, 60 Bicycle Crunches, 60 Dumbbell Pullovers and 60 Dumbbell Chops for each side for the next couple hours until it was time for bed. He took a nice warm shower and got ready for bed in his compression nightwear.

 **2 ½ Months Later**

It was March 8th on a Friday of 2017, and it was the last day until Spring Break started tomorrow. Lincoln's friend, Malcolm, had turned 12 in January too. Lincoln was in his last period class when the bell rang. Lincoln got his bag ready to go when he was stopped in the hallway by Dexter. "What do you want, Dexter? Come looking for another ass kicking?" Lincoln said as he put his bag down, readying up for a fight.

"I'm just letting you know, that you got lucky. Next time, it won't be just us 4. There's gonna be more of us." Dexter said as he then walked away. Lincoln picked up his bag and went to get on his bus to go home.

As he got on his bus, he felt his phone ring. He saw it was Bonnie calling him. "Hey you. Whatcha got planned for this nice Spring Break?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie sounded excited. " _I'm gonna play some more Airsoft with some girlfriends of mine. What about you?"_ Bonnie asked as Lincoln smiled.

"I'm gonna be heading to Baton Rouge tomorrow for the Capoeira tournament." Lincoln replied. " _Sounds fun. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow when I can. Love you._ " Bonnie said as Lincoln couldn't help but smile.

"Love you too." Lincoln replied as he hung up. On the way home, Lincoln sat close to the front and leaned his head next to the window until he got home.

As the bus stopped, he got off and went inside to find Toll Road sleeping on the couch with his leg crossed over his knee, his head leaned back, and his arms crossed. Lincoln decided to go work on his triceps and get the workout over with before dinner later.

Lincoln changed into some shorts and tank top and did Skull Crushers, Dips, Triangle Pushups, Close Grip Bench Presses for the next 3 hours until as usual, he dropped to his knee's in soreness. He knew he had to work on his quads, biceps, triceps, back, legs and abs in order to be in good shape to go out onto the field with the other Expendables in 5 years. So, eating healthy, working out and exercising was very good for Lincoln since he was able to stick to the schedule easily.

Around 4:30pm, Toll woke up from his nap and heard panting coming from the workout room. He opened the door and saw Lincoln lifting small 20-pound weights for his biceps. "How long have you been working out for?" Toll asked as Lincoln put down the weight and wiped his forehead of sweat. "Since I got home around 1pm. Then I decided to work out for a couple hours." Lincoln explained as Toll just nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna make some Philly Cheesesteaks for dinner. So, go ahead and get a shower before you come and eat. Then, after dinner, make sure you feed Abbey and take the trash out." Toll instructed as he then went to get make dinner.

Lincoln went to get his shower stuff ready by placing clean compression nightwear out on his bed. He also noticed his bedding had changed. It wasn't the red and black bedding he had anymore, it was black and white instead. As he went into the bathroom to get a shower, he raised his arm to move the shower curtain, and a sharp pain went through his arm. "Damn!" Lincoln said as he held his right arm down.

"Hurts like hell." Lincoln said to no one as he stripped down and got in the shower. After he was done with his shower, he got dressed into his compression shirt and tights but slipped on black cargo pants. Lincoln then went to eat dinner before doing his chores.

As Lincoln and Toll Road ate, the hacker explained that Fabien, him and the others had to go down to Baton Rouge again to attend the contest since the German mishap happened. Toll Road understood and was also told that he would get picked up at the house.

The next morning, Lincoln got up and got his bag packed, so he was ready to go. He got dressed in a nice polo shirt with blue jeans and his new green converse. He then got on skype to call the guys before they all got picked up. He clicked call and waited for them to answer.

Then, like magic, they all picked up at the same time. "Hey guys. Ready for the contest?" Lincoln asked his friends as they all smiled.

" _You better believe it. I'm so excited to go up against the Colombian Cobra's, Argentina Armadillo's and the Lithuanian Badgers_." Dakota said as Sebastian jumped in.

" _Yeah. I just hope we don't get beaten by the Canadian Cougar's. They rank in the top 3_." Sebastian explained as Lincoln raised his eyebrows.

"Really? They rank in the top 3?" Lincoln asked as everyone nodded.

" _Yep, it's not funny. Also, every teams name is because of their sensei's background. Since Fabien is mostly French American, we're the 'Français Foxes' aka French Foxes. And the other sensei's are either Colombian American, Lithuanian American or Argentine American; that's why their team names go by that._ " Dakota explained as Lincoln now knew who they were going up against.

" _But we also gotta be careful with the Indonesian Crocodiles. They are dirty cheaters and have tricks up their sleeves." James said as he then told what happened from a friend of his that was in college and used to do Capoeira when he was 12. "My friend was a Capoeira god; I mean he loved doing it all the time. So, one time at the contest, he got injured from one of the Indonesian Crocodiles. They've been a low life-no good dirty rotten team for 11 years. Ever since they started, they've been nothing but trouble_." James explained as everyone was on high alert.

Then on Dakota's side, he heard a horn coming from outside. " _That's sensei. We'll talk more on the bus._ " Dakota said before getting off the call.

"You heard him. We'll talk more when we get on the bus." Lincoln said as everyone nodded and got off the call. Lincoln grabbed his phone from the charger and his bag and went to the living room. He saw Toll Road making scrambled egg bowls with ham and chorizo. "Want some breakfast before you leave to Baton Rouge?" Toll asked as he had a bowl for Lincoln on the counter. The hacker nodded and sat down at the table. Toll placed a glass of OJ and his bowl of eggs and chorizo with a buttered biscuit he made earlier.

After eating with Toll Road, Lincoln had just put the bowl and glass in the sink when he heard the familiar bus horn. "That's sensei. Gotta go." Lincoln said as he picked up his bag and left the house.

As Lincoln got on the bus, he high fived all of his friends and sat down before Fabien drove towards Baton Rouge. Lincoln and his friends played Uno like last time. They joked, laughed and had tons of fun before they got to their hotel.

They all got their room key and got ready to head to the Capoeira tournament. The Baton Rouge Annual Capoeira Tournament gets held every year around spring break and the best of the best are entered through good resources.

As Fabien and the others arrived at the big warehouse, it had a banner on the front that said 'Annual 5th Year Baton Rouge Capoeira Tournament'. Fabien stopped everyone before they could get off the bus. "What's up sensei?" Dakota asked as Fabien threw the duffle bag in the middle of the bus floor. "Get changed into your pants. You'll all go shirtless. Besides, you're all in excellent shape by the way." Fabien instructed as his students didn't argue and did as they were told.

After they got changed, they all entered the warehouse and Fabien went to sign them in. Lincoln and his friends waited by the door until Fabien came back with their wrist bands. "Alright, we have to face the Colombian Cobra's first. So, James will go first for the first round." Fabien said as he passed around the wrist bands.

"Got it, Sensei." James said as he then heard the announcer.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Annual 5th Year Capoeira Tournament here in BATON ROUGE!" The announcer said with a cool tone of his voice as everyone clapped and cheered. "Now, here are the teams; Colombian Cobra's, Argentina Armadillo's, Lithuanian Badgers, Canadian Cougar's, Indonesian Crocodiles and the French Foxes!" The announcer said once more before the all the team's logo's appeared on big TV screen.

"Now, all teams are a team of 6. So, one will go against another team members of the opposite team and battle. Whoever is knocked to the ground for more than 5 seconds is out. No cheating, no spitting and no punching." The announcer explained the rules as every team understood what they had to do.

"Alright, now let's go over this. James; make sure you do every trick I taught you. That means mix it up a bit." Fabien explained as James nodded before the announcer spoke up again.

"Now for our first fight. James Cavallini of the French Foxes will be versing Leonard Smith of the Colombian Cobra's!" The announcer said as the crowd clapped before a black haired 12-year-old with the pants that had the Colombian flag colors and a logo of a Cobra on his pants did a cartwheel into the arena. James plucked up courage and did the same exact cartwheel into the arena; except he did a backflip and landed it!

"Now, let's have a clean fight here. No punching, no spitting and especially no cheating." The referee said as James and Leonard stood face to face, but they were being separated with stern looks on their faces. "Shake hands." The referee said as the two boys did so.

"Ready…begin!" The referee announced as the boys began their fight.

They started to do Ginga, but then James did an Armada and landed on Leonard's chin; knocking the boy to his knee. Fabien couldn't believe that Lincoln knocked down an opponent that quickly, but Leonard quickly got up and started to do Ginga again.

The two boys then started to get serious as James performed a spinning kick to Leonard, but he dodged it and swept James' leg out from under him. James caught himself before doing a hard Chapa-de-Costas kick to Leonard's cheek, knocking him out and down to the floor. The referee blew the whistle and Lincoln looked at his downed opponent as the referee counted to 5 and the match was over.

"We have a winner for the first round! Please congratulate, James Cavallini!" The announcer said as everyone cheered for the white haired 12-year-old. James did a spinning kick and a backflip as a victory dance before meeting with Fabien. "That was awesome, James!" Fabien said as his other students congratulated him as well.

The next upcoming matches were good. The other teams versed each other before the Fabien's team was called to fight the Indonesian Crocodiles. "Dawson, I want you to take this one. Can you do that?" Fabien asked as Dawson gulped but nodded. "Hey, don't be nervous. It'll be alright. We've been taught by the best for many months now." Dakota reassured the multiracial 12-year-old as he smiled and hugged the Cherokee.

"Finally, we have Dawson Crawford of the French Foxes verses Richard Scott of the Indonesian Crocodiles! Whoever wins this round will take home the trophy and win this year's Capoeira tournament!" The announcer said as Dawson was sweating bullets now. He was nervous, but immediately pushed it away and entered the arena. Then, a blonde-haired boy with hair that went to his shoulders, looked 14-years-old and was a tad taller than him, smirked at him while entering the arena.

"Alright, same as before; no cheating, no punching and no spitting." The referee said as the two shook hands, but Richard held Dawson's hand a bit too tight as he squeezed. Dawson pulled his hand back and rubbed it as he went to his corner. "Ready…begin!" The referee said as the two began doing fast Ginga.

The two did some kicks that were either blocked or dodged and did flips too. But suddenly, Dawson felt he was getting a strong muscle cramp and he couldn't move his leg. He was locked in place and couldn't move whatsoever. Then, Richard did the unthinkable and a spinning taekwondo kick, but towards Dawson's right ankle and completely snapped it out of place.

"AHHH!" Dawson screamed in pain as the referee ran to pull Richard who had an evil smile on his face and was laughing too. "You're disqualified!" The referee said as he pointed for Richard to get out of the arena. Dawson fell to the ground holding his ankle as Fabien and the EMT's who were on standby rushed to his aid.

A few minutes later, Fabien walked towards Lincoln and his other students with a sad look on his face. "Dawson's right ankle is completely broken. I knew I shouldn't have sent him out there for this match." Fabien said as he then cursed in French. "Who's gonna take his place? We gotta finish this match for the winning title." Lincoln said as Fabien then looked down at him. "You are. I want you to take his place. The referee said someone else is taking Richard's place since he got disqualified for pulling a non-Capoeira move on Dawson." Fabien explained as Lincoln nodded and understood.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to take down the Indonesian Crocodiles, Lincoln?" Dakota asked as Lincoln closed his eyes and let a lone tear fall. "Yes. It's the only way to win the tournament. I promise to Dawson that they will not win. That's a promise I can _and_ will keep." Lincoln said with a stern tone as the announcer got on the microphone.

"Due to that disqualification, we will allow one more member of the French Foxes and the Indonesian Crocodiles to have one more match before we call it a night. So, Lincoln Loud of the French Foxes will be versing Ethan Gray of the Indonesian Crocodiles!" The announcer said as Lincoln saw his opponent with brown shaggy hair who looked to be 15-years-old enter the arena.

 _Let's do this!_ Lincoln thought as he entered the arena with a stern face.

 **A/N: How do you think the match will go, tune in next time on Dragon Ball…wait, wrong show! XD**

 **Now, I wanna tell you guys; I don't know much about Capoeira. The tricks and moves I'm still looking up and the fight coordination's are killing me.**

 **But fear not, I shall study more and more.**

 **Now, let me know whatcha thought of this chapter and leave those reviews too!**

 **Anywho, I gotta go for now, so I shall see you guys later…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	24. Capoeira Fights, Japan & Drug Busts

**A/N: Here we are with part 2 of the Capoeira Tournament!**

 **Now, let's see what Lincoln's got planned for the final round.**

 **Also, before I address the viewers, I wanna say that my story has all the genre's and I will use them all. From Adventure to Horror and Supernatural too. All of them will be in it.**

 **Okay, let's address some viewers!**

 **Gamelover41592: I kinda forgot lol. I'll have a skype call moment in this one soon to make up for it. I'll just say that Lincoln didn't answer.**

 **1049: Who knows. Just wait and see for yourself mate. *shrugs shoulders* XD**

 **TheCartoonist294: Same to Gamelover41592; I'll add one in here to make up for it. What fight are you referring to?**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Thanks mate! I appreciate the kind words!**

 **OmegaDelta: You'll find out why Becky was drinking. And same to the other two I addressed; Lincoln missed the call that day since he was going to Capoeira practice.**

 **FantasyNerd306: I agree. That 'Russian' merc he killed in Chapter 12 was German, but he was undercover for the 'Filthy Fucking Russians' as Stefan quoted them. And I agree to find more info and to study it. Thanks for viewing it! :D**

 **Also, before I go, there will be some small love scene. Find out and see. ;D**

 **Anywho, enough of the lark, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln entered the arena and stood toe to toe with the 15-year-old while sporting a 'I'm gonna kick your ass' glare on his face. "Alright, you know the rules and that shit." The referee said as the two shook hands, but Lincoln squeezed the 15-year-olds hand with all his might, and he yelped a bit while pulling back. They went to their corners before the referee began the match.

"Ready…BEGIN!" The referee said as the boys began doing Ginga and Ethan did the 'Bênção' kick, but Lincoln moved under his kick by using the 'Esquiva' technique. Then Lincoln did the 'Aú Aberto' technique to move away from Ethan, but a little bit of his hair got in his eyes and Lincoln thought it was his chance to use his special move on him. Lincoln got ready and used the 'Escorpião' move on Ethan and knocked him down. But he got right back up after 2 seconds on the arena mat. The referee gave them one minute to hydrate at their corners before continuing the match.

Lincoln went back to Fabien and he was smiling. "Well done, Lincoln. I didn't think you'd use the Scorpion kick I taught you months back." Fabien said as the other students agreed. "I just saw an opening and I decided to take it." Lincoln said as the referee called him back over.

"Ready…continue!" The referee said as Ethan came at Lincoln with a technique called 'Martelo em Pe' but missed Lincoln's face by inches since the white haired 12-year-old moved his head in time. Then, Lincoln looked at Fabien and smirked but immediately got knocked down by a 'Martelo de Negativa' technique. But Lincoln put his hand under him, balanced all his weight under it and did a handstand on one hand and then was able to put himself back on his feet.

Ethan was surprised and looked at the timer on the wall. It showed he had a minute left before the round was over; so, he wanted to knock Lincoln down before it ran out or he would look like a total loser to his sensei.

They started to do Ginga again and this time Lincoln was ready. The white-haired-boy did the 'Aú de Frente' technique and got right in Ethan's line of sight. Ethan was so concentrated on the clock, didn't see Lincoln do the 'Gancho' technique on him; he even hit him in the face too. Ethan hit the floor mat like a ton of bricks and was down for the count!

"1…2…3…4…5, you're out!" The referee said as he then grabbed Lincoln's hand softly and raised it in the air. "We have a winner! Lincoln Loud is the new Capoeira Champion!" The referee announced as Lincoln's team members and sensei ran over to him and congratulated him. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and chanting Lincoln's name! To the 12-year-old, it felt amazing to win something that he never tried before, but now, he was soaking in all the attention.

After the crowd died down, the judge of the Capoeira Tournament rewinded the footage that was recorded on their professional camera's for safety reasons and saw Lincoln used a legal technique on Ethan. The judge's name was Justin Patterson and he went over to the French Foxes team and gave them their Capoeira trophy that stood 4-foot-tall; it was made of real gold too!

The whole French Fox team got into frame for a picture that Fabien would keep at his gym for the success. After their picture, the tournament was now officially over until next year. The team piled into the bus and got dressed back into their other clothes while Fabien drove back to their hotel.

"Lincoln, come here for a minute." Fabien said as he stopped at a red light. Lincoln got up from his seat and went to sit next to Fabien. "What you did back there was unbelievable in all of Capoeira history. I'm proud of you." Fabien said as he smiled too.

Lincoln smiled too and went to sit with the others and talk until they got back to their hotel. As soon as they got to their hotel, they all took a nap before Fabien decided to take them to get dinner at one of the coolest seafood restaurants ever!

The rest of the night was just amazing fun; Fabien, Lincoln and the others all had the time of their lives in Baton Rouge that night. But Fabien decided to take them to visit all types of attractions around Baton Rouge for Spring Break since Lincoln had won the Capoeira Tournament.

As the 17th of March approached, Fabien had everyone get ready to head back to New Orleans by the early Sunday morning of 5am. Everyone woke up, took turns taking a shower and got ready to go. "Man, I had so much fun here. What about you guys?" Lincoln said as he stretched while putting on a black polo shirt with blue jeans.

"Totally worth it for Spring Break." Dakota replied.

"It was so much fun. I'd do it again." James said as the others agreed too.

"Alright guys, let's get our bags on the bus, so we can beat the traffic." Fabien said as everyone got their bags ready and onto the bus, so they could get home before the sun could rise.

As everyone was settled in their seats, they decided to sleep on the way home, since they were not in the mood to play early morning UNO either. As Fabien drove, he remembered Lincoln's 'Gancho' technique he used on the Indonesian Crocodiles and won the tournament. He couldn't stop smiling at that moment.

A little while later, they were all back in New Orleans and the early morning sun had finally risen. Fabien was dropping off Lincoln when he pulled up to his house and saw all motorcycles in the front yard. "Lincoln, you're home." Fabien called as Lincoln woke up and got his bags ready. He high fived his friend's goodbye and got off the bus when Fabien opened the door. "See ya, Sensei." Lincoln said as he got off the bus to go inside.

As Lincoln walked inside, he saw all the Expendables at the kitchen table playing poker and drinking coffee. "Hey guys, I'm back." Lincoln called out as the Expendables saw him and smiled. "Hey kiddo, good job on winning that tournament." Tool said as Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Wait…how do you-?" Lincoln was cut off when Toll Road pointed to the recorded tournament showing on the TV. It showed Lincoln using his technique on Ethan; and Lincoln looked pissed when he used it. "We decided to see if it was showing the whole thing on TV and it was. So, we watched it and saw you and your team were participating too." Caesar said as Lincoln put his bags away and came back out to the living room to watch the program.

"We also saw how that one kid fucked up your friend's ankle on live TV. That was completely uncalled for. Such a wanker." Lee said as he shook his head but smiled at Lincoln. "Yeah, I had to take over for Dawson after his ankle was snapped outta place by one of the teams dirty cheating." Lincoln explained as he took a seat at the table. "Did you eat breakfast in Baton Rouge before coming home?" Toll asked as he shuffled the cards for the game.

"Yeah, we stopped at McDonald's before coming home." Lincoln explained as he went to get an apple juice bottle from the fridge. "Anyway, why don't you go work out for a couple hours to burn off those calories." Toll suggested as Lincoln drank his juice and went to go work out.

For the next 3 and a half hours, Lincoln worked on his calves by doing Calf Raises, Jumping Jacks, Hole Calf Raises and Jumping Calf Raises. As he worked out, he pushed himself beyond his limit but being careful not to overdo anything in the process.

Lincoln knew his life was perfect with the Expendables since he was working for them and the CIA. After his workout, Lincoln went to take a shower, so he didn't smell like sweat all day.

After his shower, Lincoln got dressed in some lounge clothes that consisted of first putting on his compression wear on the bed so he could put it on in a bit. He remembered he missed a skype call from his family on Christmas Day after he got back from training at the gym, so he decided to call everyone and ask how their Christmas was.

He set up his scenario and put his jumpsuit on before setting up the call. He checked everything before calling his mother. Lincoln waited a bit before his mother picked up the call and smiled when she saw her son. "Hey mom. Whatcha doing?" Lincoln asked. " _I'm just in my room reading a book. What about you?_ " Rita asked as Lincoln pulled his out his new Airsoft UDR-15 that came with his Airsoft mystery box from Christmas. "I got this for Christmas. I'll show you the other stuff later. I got a new microphone and webcam for my laptop, which I'm using now." Lincoln said as Rita went wide eyed. " _That's nice. Want me to get the girls, so they can talk to you?_ " Rita asked as Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, but don't leave me hanging, and have Pop Pop there too." Lincoln said as he winked. " _Okay, one second_." Rita said as she got up to get the girls and Pop Pop. Lincoln waited and rested his chin on his hand and made himself look kind of sad. " _Girls, come into the living room, now!_ " Rita yelled in the house as Lincoln waited for them to come to the phone. As he saw them, he tried to put on a smile.

"Hey girls. How was your Christmas?" Lincoln asked as Lori was the first to speak.

" _It was literally the best! I wanted to get you a card, but I don't know if juvie will let you keep it_." Lori said as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

" _Yeah dude, I think you should at least get visits or something in person. This is such a bummer_." Luna said as Leni then spoke.

" _I miss you Linky. It, like, feels as if a bullet hit me in the heart_." Leni said, getting a strange look from everyone.

" _I miss you bro. I'm also sorry for being a dick. I had a dream that you came home a year later, and we played sports and had lots of fun_." Lynn Jr said as Lincoln cocked an eyebrow.

"It depends on the judge for my sentence for your information. Plus, I'm exercising here in juvie by jogging around the yard, lifting weights and doing pushups too." Lincoln said as he took off his orange jumpsuit shirt to reveal his toned abs and arms, which got every bit of his sisters to blush. "Girls look; I have to pay the piper on this one. Okay?" Lincoln explained as all the girls' heads went down.

"I miss you all too, but let's face it; I might not get out of here for another 9 years. All that matters is that I'm in school here in juvie and I'm gonna be able to do work detail too for them as well." Lincoln explained as Lana jumped in.

" _What work are you doing?_ " Lana asked as Lincoln told her. "I'm doing cafeteria maintenance by cleaning tables and the lunch trays too while also cleaning cells after extractions from certain inmates that make a mess with feces and blood." Lincoln said as Lola went green.

" _GROSS!_ " Lola said as Lana smacked her in the back on the head. " _Knock it off prissy princess!_ " Lana snapped as they started a good old fight tumbleweed.

"Anyway, I gotta go in a minute. I'll call you guys again soon. Love you." Lincoln said with faint smile as everyone said goodbye, even Lola and Lana stopped their fight to say goodbye, only to continue right after.

" _Bye honey_." Rita said as Lincoln hung up the skype call.

41 days had passed, and it was now April 27th on a beautiful sunny Saturday. Lincoln was learning Goju-Ryu and Wado-Ryu karate in the backyard of Toll's house with Lee and Yang. The two Expendables had been training Lincoln since the snow melted back in the middle of February. They wanted Lincoln to know and learn every technique that there was in Karate. Lincoln already knew Shotokan and Kenpo Karate; but he still needed to learn other Japanese martial arts from sources that Yang knew in Kyoto where he planned on taking Lincoln in the summer to train at a friend's temple he owned.

Lee was teaching Lincoln all types of techniques; Kicks, Punches, Hand Strikes, Blocks, Elbow Strikes and Basic Strikes too. They spent the whole afternoon working on their techniques until it was time for the two men to make like a baby and head out of this mother.

Lincoln thanked the two and went to take a shower before dinner. As Lincoln was taking a shower, Toll left a note on his door letting him know he went to head to Tool's for a bit. The demolitions expert had to figure out what to get Lincoln for his birthday, since it was coming up.

The man drove until he got to the tattoo shop. Tool had just finished up inking a lovely young 19-year-old freshman in college by giving her a thigh tattoo. After Toll Road got to the shop and gathering the men, he sat down on a stool and announced what he had been waiting for.

"Well, Lincoln's 13th birthday is coming up. Any ideas for his gifts?" Toll said as the guys thought. "I was thinking of getting him an Airsoft shotgun." Caesar suggested as Toll thought it was a good idea.

"I planned on taking him to my friends' dojo in Kyoto to learn Aikido, Shurikenjutsu, Iaido and Kenjutsu for the summer as a late birthday present from me." Yang said as the guys liked this idea.

"I got him some MMA gloves and even a practice wooden samurai katana with a sheath." Gunner said as Yang was surprised to hear the Swede talking about samurai stuff.

"Well, I got him a wallet for when he carries cash and identification with him. I also got him a cap that has the New Orleans Saints logo on it and an Airsoft Ace in the Hole revolver like mine." Barney said as he showed the others the pictures of the gifts.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting him either another mystery package from Airsoft or just another plain rifle. I'm not sure yet." Toll said as shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I got Lincoln some new socks, some Royal Flush Throwing cards with a guide to throw them, some nice throwing knives, a new custom Xbox One controller, GTA 5 for the Xbox One and a new Airsoft XTP Shark pistol." Lee said as he showed the others the picture of the pistol and the knives.

"I think that'll help him a lot in the field when the time is right. I also got him a gun rack for his Airsoft guns to put in his room." Tool said as he wiped down the paint bottles and cleaned up.

"I think we're all set for the kid's birthday then. We'll just give him his presents, say 'Happy Birthday', hang for a bit and leave." Barney said as the others agreed to the plan.

The day went on until Toll went back to the house to cook dinner for him and Lincoln.

 **5 Days Later (Lincoln's Birthday)**

It was May 2nd on a Thursday morning, and Toll woke up around 6am to start the day. As he got on his clean clothes for the day, he heard scratching on his bedroom door. He opened the door to find his and Lincoln's dog, Abbey, begging for attention. "You want outside?" Toll said with a smile as the dog ran to the backdoor and put her paw on it. Toll opened it and let her run out to do her business.

Then, he went to wake Lincoln up since the sun started to come up over the horizon. As he entered Lincoln's room, he saw the hacker curled up in his blankets. Toll smiled and sat down in the computer chair. "Lincoln, wake up." Toll said as he shook the hacker awake. Lincoln opened his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Morning Toll." Lincoln said with a different voice that Toll widened his eyes too. "Lincoln, your voice…it's different." Toll said as he stood up slowly. Lincoln raised his eyebrow slowly. "What do you-" Lincoln stopped when he heard his voice. The pitch of his voice went down a couple notches. Toll smiled as he knew what was happening.

"It's puberty kicking in. It's about time to be honest that your balls dropped." Toll said as he cackled, but immediately getting a wad of socks to the face from Lincoln. "Let me take a shower before we eat." Lincoln said as he got out of bed and pulled his clothes out for the day; a brown v-neck henley, black jeans and blue converse was Lincoln's choice of clothes for the day. As he went into the bathroom to turn the shower on, Lincoln noticed something about his height; he shot up about 4 more feet and was around the same height as Yang. "I gotta be at least 5 foot 6." Lincoln said to himself.

He couldn't believe puberty was already kicking in, and it had kicked in _so_ well that he had grown taller. He had wondered how tall he was going to grow when he turned 21 too. As Lincoln took off his clothes, he also noticed he was starting to get pubic hair down on his crotch; it wasn't a lot like an adult, but it was there. He even noticed his hair was getting a bit longer too, it even was starting to cover his eyes a bit.

He got in the shower and started to scrub down with the shampoo he got for Christmas. The only thing Lincoln hoped didn't kick into too much was his hormones; he didn't want to have to rub one out when he was needed.

After his shower, Lincoln got dressed and was ready for the day. Then he went to the kitchen to see Toll Road cooking scrambled eggs and waffles for breakfast. "I guess I'm gonna have to get used to my voice being a little bit lower now." Lincoln said as Toll couldn't get over the fact that Lincoln's voice had went down a bit. "By the way, we're not gonna be throwing a big party for your birthday like last year. The guys are just gonna come over and give you your presents, hang for a bit and leave." Toll explained as Lincoln nodded.

After their breakfast, Toll dropped Lincoln off at school where he saw his friends in homeroom. "Hey Lincoln! Happy Birthday!" Dakota said as he saw the white haired 13-year-old walk into the classroom. "Thanks Dakota." Lincoln said as his new voice made his friends raise their eyebrows.

"Dude, what's with your voice?" James asked as Lincoln sat down in his desk. "I'm going through puberty, apparently." Lincoln said as he got out his stuff for the day.

Later, around lunch time, Lincoln was sitting in the cafeteria at a table with Dakota and the others went he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck in a loving way. "Hey you. Happy Birthday." It was Bonnie, and she was smiling. "Thanks Bonnie." Lincoln said as Bonnie's eyes went wide to his voice.

"It's puberty kicking in." Lincoln said as Bonnie now knew while Lincoln kissed her cheek. Dakota and the others threw the wolf whistle while Lincoln and Bonnie blushed bright from their teasing.

"I'll call you later tonight." Lincoln said as the two kissed once more before Bonnie went back to sit with her friends at another table on the other side of the cafeteria. Lincoln smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk away. He even looked at her rear end and slapped himself mentally as his hormones kicked in.

Later, it was time to head home. Lincoln went to get on his bus when he saw Dexter get on too. _I hope Dexter would stay away this time,_ Lincoln thought. As he got on, he sat in the front of the bus while he sensed that Dexter and his posse were staring right at him from the back of the bus.

Lincoln listened to music on his phone while he waited to be dropped off at his drop off point. As he listened to his music, he felt something hit the back of his head; it was a spitball from a little piece of paper that was in one of the boys' mouth. Angry, he threw it to ground and didn't pay Dexter and his goons no mind.

As soon as the bus stopped at the drop off point. Lincoln quickly got up and got off the bus and jogged towards the house. But as soon as Lincoln was almost at the steps to the house, he felt someone grab his shoulder, turn him around and cheap shot him with a fist to the jaw.

He took a few steps back, fell to one knee while clenching his jaw with one hand and saw it was an 8th grader who punched him. The 8th grader had black messy hair, grey eyes, stood an inch taller than Lincoln and wore a red tank top that had a bulldog logo, black jeans and black vans. "Are you the one that beat up my little brother?" He spoke as Lincoln was not scared one bit and nodded.

"Yeah, what's it to you? He kept picking on me and put his hands on me, so I defended myself." Lincoln said as the 8th grader's vein on his head was starting to show. "Everyone at the school knows not to mess with the Blanchard family! Not even some white-haired reject like you will put our family in disgrace!" The 8th grader said as Dexter came up behind him with his posse backing him up.

"Randy, you said I could take care of him." Dexter said as his older brother eyed him and nodded. His arm had healed to the fullest and Dexter got in a regular boxing stance.

"So, you're a southpaw? I see." Lincoln said as he put him backpack down and got into his usual karate stance. "Are we going one at a time or is it a free for all?" Lincoln said as he smirked. Dexter then came at him with a punch, but Lincoln dodged it in time for an uppercut elbow straight to Dexter's nose; busting it even further than the last time. Next, Lincoln chopped Dexter in the throat to make him breath hard. Then, Lincoln did a full-on shoulder throw on Dexter that made him land super hard in the grass.

One of the goons then came over and tried to grab Lincoln, but he was ready. He put both hands at the back of the goon's head and drove his knee into his gut, knocking the wind out of him immediately.

The next goon wrapped his arms around Lincoln like before, but Lincoln decided to slam the heel of his foot onto the goon's toe which made him release Lincoln. He then got into position to perform a hard shoulder throw which made the goon land super hard on his back, hurting him in the process.

It was Randy and Lincoln now since all the others were down. "You gonna admire the view or are we finishing this?" Lincoln said as he got into his stance once again. Randy got into a boxing stance and came at Lincoln. But the hacker had other plans; he then did a strong tornado kick to Randy's jaw and knocked him down instantly. Lincoln then grabbed his ankle, twisted it and broke it.

"AHHH! Goddamnit!" Randy screamed as he tried to crawl away. But Lincoln stepped on one of his hands and looked down at the 8th grader. Full of fear in his eyes, the 8th grader stopped and looked at how pissed Lincoln was.

The hacker crouched down and looked straight into Randy's eyes. "If you, your brother or his posse ever come near me again, I swear to god, I'll do more damage to you than a freaking broken ankle. GOT IT?!" Lincoln screamed as Randy nodded in surrender.

Randy sat up a bit and looked at his downed brother and their posse. "Oh, and just for safe measure." Lincoln said as he quickly turned around and cheap shot him with a strong punch to his nose. "Don't ever make me have to deal with you again." Lincoln said sternly as he picked up his backpack and went into the house.

As he shut the door, he saw all the Expendables sitting at the table looking straight at him, but they were smirking. "What are you smirking at?" Lincoln asked as all men's eyebrows, except for Toll Roads, raised to his new voice.

"Jesus, did a girl yank on your bollocks or something?" Lee asked as Lincoln rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, Toll Road already established that this morning." Lincoln chuckled as he then saw his presents on the table and floor. Barney noticed the look and smiled. "Happy 13th Birthday kiddo." Barney said as Lincoln went over to open his gifts as everyone watched and smiled. Toll Road noticed Lincoln's hair was getting a bit long, so he decided to let Caesar give him a trim.

So, Caesar trimmed Lincoln's hair a bit and made sure it was still long.

A little while later, after the other Expendables left, Lincoln went to put his new gifts away and went to work out on his biceps before dinner was ready. After he was done working out, he went to take a shower and get cleaned up. After his shower, Lincoln got dressed in his usual compression wear and went to examine his new Airsoft guns, when his skype was ringing. "Must be Dakota." Lincoln said to himself as he checked who it was calling him and saw it was his mom.

He answered it but he made sure it was only a voice call only. "Hey mom. What's up?" Lincoln asked his mother. " _Happy 13_ _th_ _Birthday, honey_." Rita replied as Lincoln smiled. "Where are you at right now? Lincoln asked as Rita turned on her camera to show herself at work. " _I'm at work. I'm just about to go home soon. What did you do today_?" Rita asked as Lincoln turned on his camera to show he got a haircut. "I got a haircut, presents and my voice dropped a bit." Lincoln said as his mother fixed her hair.

" _I noticed that. I can't believe my baby's 13-years-old now. I'll try to come down there around when summer hits_." Rita replied as Lincoln's cheeks turned pink.

"Well, Yang's gonna be taking me to Japan to learn more martial arts at his friend's dojo." Lincoln said as Rita went wide eyed. " _Japan? That's nice. I hope you be on your best behavior while in a foreign country_." Rita said as she got her stuff ready to go home.

"Mom, I know. Plus, we're gonna be there for the whole summer." Lincoln said as his mother was surprised to hear that her son would be spending his whole summer at a Japanese Dojo. " _I've always wanted to go to Japan when I was a teenager; but your grandfather didn't have the money to send me there to visit a family friend at all_." Rita explained as she was starting to day dream.

"Anyway, I gotta get going now, mom. I'll call you again soon." Lincoln said as she understood and nodded. " _Bye honey_." Rita said as the skype call ended.

 **19 Days Later (May 21** **st** **2017, on a Tuesday)**

After being in his last class on the last day of school felt like life went by quick for Lincoln in 6th grade. He knew that Yang promised to take him to Japan for his late birthday present and for the whole summer. But it wasn't for another week that he would take him since he would have to get in contact with his friend in Japan before they could go.

Lincoln took the bus home and saw that no one was following him home. _That's a good sign; finally_ , Lincoln thought. As soon as he got home, he went to work on his abs in the workout room. After 2 hours of nonstop perseverance while doing Sidekicks, Walking Lunges, Forearm Planks and Isometric V-ups; he got in a good workout that was alright for the day. Lincoln went to take a shower to clean himself off and freshen himself up.

He got his clean clothes ready on his bed as usual and went to take a shower. As he turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes, he saw he had a straight up 4 pack of abs. "Damn, I guess working out for a full year does this to my body." Lincoln said to himself as he smiled and looked down at his legs too and saw they had muscle on them. His biceps were toned up to the point too. As he got in the shower, he scrubbed down his entire body like always; the water felt good on his skin.

Lincoln rinsed off and turned off the water. As he got out, he took one last look at his abs and chest. "I just love how much I've changed. I swear, Lynn would be jealous of my body." Lincoln said to himself as he wrapped his towel around his waistline and walked into his room to get dressed. Lincoln went up to his bed to get dressed in his compression nightwear.

As he was about to put on compression shorts, his bedroom door opened. "Hey Lincoln, whatcha…Holy shit!" It was Becky. Lincoln blushed furiously and covered his huge member while seeing Becky blush red hot too.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Lincoln screamed as Becky stared right at Lincoln's huge member, which wasn't covered much by Lincoln's attempt to hide it. "Can I please get changed real quick?" Lincoln asked as Becky's mouth was open a bit, but she closed it before walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Jesus Christ." Lincoln cursed as he slipped on his compression wear and went to open his bedroom door. "Hey, you're good now." Lincoln said as the teenager walked back in and took a seat in the computer chair. Lincoln slipped on his black cargo pants and black henley while Becky kept looking down. "You okay?" Lincoln asked with a soft tone to his voice as Becky just looked up; a blush still on her face.

"Becky, is that the first time you've seen a dick? Be honest with me." Lincoln asked as Becky cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her head. "No, it's not. I…gave Tad a blowjob about a month before I left Royal Woods. I was at his house with him alone and we got into the moment. We started kissing in his room and it led to me going down on him; it wasn't bad, but he wasn't, you know… _huge_." Becky said as she used her fingers to emphasize the last word.

"Really? You gave Tad oral sex? What if it led to you doing the whole thing?" Lincoln asked as Becky blushed super hard to what the 13-year-old had said.

"Lincoln, I would've stopped myself if I had gotten undressed. Plus, I'm not ready for the full thing, yet." Becky said as she and Lincoln then heard the front door open. "Lincoln! Where are you?" It was Toll Road. Lincoln went to see what his caregiver wanted.

"What's up Toll?" Lincoln asked as Caesar was there too. "The guys and I are gonna go out for drinks. So, since I see Becky's truck out front, she can watch you for the night." Toll said as Becky came out of the room for a drink.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" Becky asked as Toll explained that he and the guys would be going for drinks for a couple hours and not be back until late. "I can watch Lincoln. It's no problem at all." Becky said as Toll smiled, nodded and left with Caesar.

As they heard their bikes leave the house, Becky and Lincoln went back into his room to talk. "So, is there anything that you wanna do tonight? Anything exciting or fun that you got planned?" Lincoln asked as Becky shook her head and sat on the bed with her shoes off and legs crossed while texting on her phone.

They talked about their summer vacation plans when Becky's phone rang. "Hello?" Becky answered as she recognized the voice. "Oh hey, Charlotte. What's up?" Becky asked as she sat up. "You want me to come over and have a girl's night? That sounds great!" Becky said with excitement as Lincoln was cleaning the insides of his Airsoft pistols when Becky hung up.

"So, you're gonna be heading to your friends house to spend the night?" Lincoln asked as Becky nodded. "Yep." Becky said as she then thought of something. "Do you wanna tag along and stay the night with us?" Becky asked as Lincoln looked at her with a surprised face. "You want me to spend the night with you and your girlfriends?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, why not? It'll be fun. I mean, both of us are 19, and your only 13. What could go wrong?" Becky reminded Lincoln as he asked one more question. "There's no drinking there, right?" Lincoln asked as Becky's face dropped. "That was not my fault. I admit, I drank too many shots of whiskey and a friend drove me over here that one early morning." Becky said as Lincoln smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Fine, I'll go with you. Let me pack a bag of overnight clothes and my laptop." Lincoln said as Becky smiled and texted her friends that she'd be on her way. Lincoln was bringing his laptop that wasn't plugged into the wall and wasn't being used by his webcam, microphone and mouse.

Lincoln finished packing an overnight bag and even carried a leg knife holster to keep one of his knives with him; just in case. "You ready?" Becky asked as Lincoln nodded and the two got in her truck and headed towards Willows Apartments in Seabrook. As they drove, Becky's phone started to ring again. "Yeah, what's up?" She asked as she heard friend on the other side, so she put it on speaker. " _Hey Becky, we're gonna order Italian pasta for dinner, is that okay with you_?" It was her friend Charlotte. "Yeah, that's fine with me. I'll give you a twenty-dollar bill to pay you back if you can order me some shrimp linguini with chicken too." Becky replied.

" _Okay. Anyway, you said something about you bringing a friend with you_?" Charlotte said as Becky smiled. "Yeah. He's as cool as a cucumber. Trust me." Becky said as Lincoln smiled at her. " _Okay. We've got drinks too. And no, I didn't buy any alcohol. I bought juice and soda._ " Charlotte said as Becky and Lincoln were happy about that part.

They pulled up to the apartments and Lincoln followed Becky to the upstairs and to a room where it showed to have some new paint that had been done. Becky knocked and waited until a girl opened the door. She was around Becky's age and height of five foot ten, who had black hair that was in a ponytail, she was wearing a black t-shirt with baby blue pajamas that were hanging a little low and were showing her black panties a bit. "Hey Charlotte." Becky said as both teens smiled. "Hey Becky." Charlotte replied as she then saw Lincoln and flipped out in total cuteness.

"And who's this cutie pie?" Charlotte said as she bent down and softly touched Lincoln's cheek with her icy cold hand. Lincoln shivered a bit before blushing. "C'mon in. We were just about to watch some movies. We're just waiting on the food to arrive, so we can start our girl's night." Charlotte said as Lincoln and Becky walked inside the apartment to see a nice small L-couch with an entertainment center that had a TV on it in the living room and a gaming console to watch movies on. There was also a nice dining set table in the kitchen. There was also 1 room that had a full-size bed with a dresser and a small table with a laptop to do work on and there was a basic bathroom. "Nice place you got." Lincoln said as Charlotte smiled and sat down on the couch while smiling. "Thanks. It was my moms, but she had it transferred to my name, so I can stay here for college. I usually get my work done on the computer anyways. By the way, the name's Charlotte. What's yours?" Charlotte asked as Lincoln smiled and sat down on the couch too.

"Lincoln Loud." Lincoln replied as he smiled and stuck out his hand to shake Charlotte's. They shook hands and talked for an hour. Even Becky told Charlotte about teaching Lincoln how to French kiss by actually kissing him. She was surprised but understood the situation.

"How was it?" Charlotte asked with a cheeky grin. "What? French kissing with my girlfriend or Becky teaching me?" Lincoln replied with his own question as Becky was catching on. They had played this little shindig before on another guy they knew at the college and got some interesting results out of him.

"How was it when you were kissing Becky, silly." Charlotte asked as she saw how embarrassed Lincoln was getting.

"It…was alright. I guess." It was all Lincoln could say when he heard Charlotte ask an obvious question. "Do you wanna see what it's like with me?" Charlotte asked as Lincoln looked right at her. "Are you seriously asking me to French kiss with you?" Lincoln asked as he crossed his legs.

"Well, no. I'm asking if you wanna make out with me? I wanna see if you were taught well, too." Charlotte said with an evil smirk as she took off her shirt, exposing her bra that covered her C-sized breasts. Lincoln was breathing heavily and nodded while his cheeks turned a bit pink.

"So, that's a yes, right?" Charlotte asked as he took her pajama's off and she was left in her panties and bra. "Hell yes." Lincoln said in a soft smokey voice as Charlotte slowly straddled Lincoln's waist. She also noticed his toned arms and purred lightly.

"Mind if I see what you got under the hood?" Charlotte said while grabbing Lincoln's shirt. Lincoln nodded and took off his shirt to show his abs to the 19-year-old. She whistled low and felt his abs with her fingertips.

"How long have you been working out?" Charlotte asked as Lincoln pulled her closer and kissed both of her cheeks and smiled. "Ever since late April of last year. I've been doing different workouts and exercises to gain this body. I'm gonna work on different ones too and work extra harder to gain even more muscles." Lincoln explained as Charlotte put their foreheads together and they kissed. Lincoln tasted cherry lip balm on her pink lips and immediately went to put his tongue between her lips; which she accepted. They made out slowly but then Lincoln instantly rubbed her lower back and towards her ass. Their tongues rolled slowly before they picked up the pace and began to go ape shit on kissing like savages. Becky was just staring with a happy face as her friend and Lincoln made out like long lost lovers. They looked so sweet together. But Becky knew Lincoln couldn't have sex until he was at least 18-years-old. Charlotte even took the advantage of grinding her ass on Lincoln's crotch, which made him get hard.

They stopped kissing and that's when Charlotte felt something poking her on her ass. "You got hard, didn't you?" Charlotte asked as Lincoln only could nod. "It's all good. It happens." Charlotte said as she began to put her shirt and pajama's back on. "Did you know he had a girlfriend?" Becky said as Charlotte went to get a couple bottles of water from her fridge. "Really? Then I guess you know a little bit more of how to make out." Charlotte said as she gave the waters to Lincoln and Becky.

"Yeah. We made out once. It was awesome." Lincoln said as he smiled. The rest of the night was Lincoln doing their hair, talking and having fun.

 **May 22** **nd** **2017 (Wednesday)**

Lincoln woke up on the couch around 8am in his compression wear to the smell of applewood smoked bacon cooking. He got up and saw Becky and Charlotte were cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning girls." He said with a slur and sat at the kitchen table. "Morning cutie. Want some breakfast?" Charlotte said as Lincoln smiled and nodded. Charlotte grabbed a plate and placed the bacon and some scrambled eggs on the plate for Lincoln. "Becky, I need to get home soon, because Yang and I are going to Japan tomorrow. So, I should pack my bags." Lincoln said as he took a bite of eggs and bacon.

"Okay, we'll leave after we have a shower and get dressed." Becky said as everyone took turns in Charlotte's shower and got ready to go. Lincoln got dressed in his clean clothes and was ready to go back home.

Becky and Lincoln were on the way back to Toll Road's house, but stopped at a red light, when Lincoln saw someone he recognized outside his window. "Who are you looking at?" Becky asked as Lincoln knew who it was; it was Dexter, and it looked like his family and him were at a restaurant for breakfast. "That's Dexter from school. He's such a bully to me. He even followed me back to the house." Lincoln asked as the light changed to green.

"What happened?" Becky asked as she didn't take her eyes off the road. "Well, it resulted in him getting a busted but bloody nose and dislocated shoulder." Lincoln explained as Becky almost stopped the truck. "R-Really? I didn't know you knew those type of techniques." Becky said as she kept driving.

"Becky, my caretakers are gonna teach me tons of martial arts that lead from Karate, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Krav Maga, Hapkido and many more." Lincoln explained as he watched the early morning sky. Becky was surprised to hear Lincoln was learning many martial arts.

As they approached the house, Becky parked the truck and walked inside to see all the Expendables at the kitchen table playing cards and playing for pennies. "Hey guys." Lincoln greeted his comrades as they all looked at him too see Becky walking in too.

"Where were you?" Toll asked as Becky began to explain. "I took him over to a friends house to sleep over while we hung out and watched movies." Becky said as she took a seat on the couch.

Lincoln went to work on his back exercises in the workout room by doing Band Bent-Over Rows, Renegade Rows, Chinups and Kettlebell Swings for the next 4 hours. Lincoln's back was aching as he did the exercises, but he knew it was worth it to gain a built frame.

The rest of the day was all just about working out and exercises. Toll Road made Sweet and Spicy BBQ Chicken for dinner and Lincoln couldn't stop talking about how fun it was gonna be in Japan with Yang for the whole summer. The next morning around 5am, Lincoln got up and took a nice warm shower before getting dressed in a short sleeved blue henley, blue jeans and black converse. He got his bags packed and his laptop was in the laptop bag when he heard his door open. It was Toll Road and he was still in his pajamas; tired as a son of a bitch.

"Yang texted me a couple minutes ago and told me that he'd be here soon. He has his own Cessna 172 next to the Expendables plane and it's ready for flying." Toll said as he rubbed one of his eyes. "Okay. I'm ready to go anyways." Lincoln said as he and Toll went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Toll Road had made fruit and yogurt parfaits the night before and they were ready to eat for breakfast. As they were eating, there was a knock on the front door. Toll Road got up and opened the front door to see Yang wearing all black; black t-shirt, black cargo pants, boots and a black cap. "Come in." Toll said as Yang walked in and sat down at the table with the other 2 Expendables.

"We'll leave in a little bit. It'll be a 15-hour flight too." Yang said as he went to use the bathroom. The 3 Expendables talked for a bit before Yang decided it was time to hit the road towards the Expendables runway. It was close to 6am when they arrived at the runway, and Lincoln was not looking forward to a 15-hour plane ride to Tokyo. But he knew that Yang was doing this for a good cause and for his martial arts experience.

After they got in the plane, Yang flew off the runway and the two were off to Japan! Yang thought that Lincoln was an excellent student when he taught him martial arts. But he needed to know lots more of martial arts that had to do with other parts of fighting like Aikido, Iaido and Kenjutsu.

After hours of flying, Yang brought the plane down on a little patch of grass that led to a big barn in Kyoto, Japan. There was even a black SUV waiting for them. As Yang turned off the plane, a Japanese man about his height in a black suit with combed hair smiled as the Chinese man got out. "Yang! It's been a while!" The man went by Hakaru, and he was a good friend of Kaiji Saito; a Japanese Special Forces soldier who won the medal for the highest amount of bravery to the Japanese military back when he was a Lieutenant in '08. He knew Yang when he was a soldier with Chinese Special Forces, a freshly recruited Sergeant, visiting the Japanese Army base. Kaiji spoke Japanese, Traditional Chinese and English, so it was easy for him to befriend Yang back in the day. Now, they kept in contact via skype and mail whenever they couldn't get the time to get to a phone, tablet or a computer.

"I've been good, Hakaru. How about you?" Yang said as Hakaru politely opened the door for Yang, so he could also get his luggage too. "I've been well. My mother has missed you. What brings you to Kyoto?" Hakaru asked as Yang explained that he was bringing Lincoln to see Kaiji and learn more martial arts that Yang didn't know. "That must be Loud-san, I presume?" Hakaru asked as Yang smiled and nodded. "You're more than welcome to call him, Lincoln." Yang said as Hakaru could only smile.

Hakaru's assistant was a tall man who went by Kiyoji Arimachi; he had blue eyes, black messy hair and was wearing an expensive suit with horrible smelling cologne. "Kiyoji, could you grab Lincoln and put him in the truck?" Hakaru asked as the tall Japanese man nodded and opened the passenger door of the plane, grabbed Lincoln and his luggage too and placed him in the backseat of the SUV.

Yang and Hakaru got in the SUV and everyone was off to the dojo. Hakaru told Yang that the temple was about 2 miles away and that they couldn't directly take them to the front steps of it, so they had to walk about a mile to the dojo itself. As they drove through the countryside, the night was beautiful because all the stars were out.

They arrived at a path that led into the woods; Yang and Hakaru got out of the SUV to discuss terms. "You will need to walk a mile to get to the dojo. It isn't far, so no worry." Hakaru confirmed as Yang nodded and went to wake Lincoln up. As the 13-year-old woke up, he rubbed his eyes and checked the time on the dash; it read ten minutes to 10pm. "Are we at the dojo?" Lincoln said in between a yawn.

"Yes. We gotta walk on a path to get to the dojo." Yang said as he grabbed Lincoln's bags. The 13-year-old got out of the SUV and stretched before heading onto the path with Yang. "Good luck, Yang and Lincoln!" Hakaru said as the two Expendables were walking along the path to the dojo. Yang had a bright flashlight with him just in case the light poles that were on the path went out.

Lincoln walked alongside Yang and saw the temple coming up after 15 minutes. As they walked up, Lincoln saw that the dojo was a bit old due to the battle marks that looked like swords had sliced the wood in a few spots; and some red spots looked like blood too. Yang and Lincoln walked up the 5 steps to a man that looked to be in his late 40's; he had short black hair that was a buzz cut, blue eyes, same height as Yang and was wearing a Keikogi. "Hello Yang." It was Kaiji, and he was happy to see his friend again.

The two engaged in a hug for a good 10 seconds until Kaiji looked at Lincoln and smiled. "This must be that Lincoln boy that you were talking about." Kaiji said as Yang nodded, and Lincoln bowed in respect for his new teacher. Kaiji bowed too and invited them in to get them situated for the night. Kaiji showed them to their rooms which consisted of a small cotton mattress, a pillow, a lamp and a small dresser.

Kaiji took Lincoln to his room, so he could unpack and put his laptop up for the night. As Lincoln put his clothes in the dresser, he looked towards the audience to address them. "Hey, I know it's been a while, but I'm glad that I'm here in Japan until the end of July. Now, I'm gonna be learning some martial arts that will come in handy in the future." He whispered as he got dressed in his compression nightwear and hit the sack.

The next morning around 7am, there was a knock coming from Lincoln's door. So, he got out of bed and slid it open to see Kaiji standing there holding a hakama in his hands, but he was happy too. "Good morning, Lincoln. How did you sleep?" Kaiji asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his eyes. "It was alright, sensei." Lincoln said as he yawned while covering his mouth. "I need you to get dressed in these and come to the dining room for breakfast. We will start Aikido training after we're done eating." Kaiji said as Lincoln took the hakama and put it on the bed with the white shirt and pants. "Yes, sensei." Lincoln said as he shut the sliding door and began putting on his uniform.

After a few minutes, he came out looking like an Aikido student ready for practice. He went to the dining room to see Sensei Kaiji and Yang getting breakfast ready. Lincoln sat crisscross on the floor at the table and Yang scooted over some Gyudon for Lincoln to eat.

After breakfast, Sensei Kaiji brought Lincoln to the main training hall and showed Lincoln the proper standing formation for Aikido. For the rest of the day, Lincoln was taught Hanmi handachi waza, Tanto dori and Kaeshiwaza. Kaiji had to teach Lincoln these techniques for the next 2 weeks before they moved onto 3 different techniques in Iaido.

Kaiji Saito was a 4th Degree Black Belt in Aikido and was taught by his master back when he was a kid all the way until he got out of the military. The next two weeks of learning the techniques were a struggle, but Lincoln managed to learn them without any more problems.

 **June 28** **th** **, 2017 (Friday)**

After learning different techniques of Iaido and Kenjutsu for the past month, Lincoln was able to finally spar with Sensei Kaiji with wooden katanas. "Now, wakai gakusei, we will spar with our wooden katanas. Whoever performs the execution technique of the throat or head, will win the match." Sensei Kaiji explained as Lincoln and him were on their knee's and with their wooden katanas in their sheath's in front of them; ready to be unsheathed for sparring.

"Yes, Sensei." Lincoln said as he saw Sensei Kaiji got up, so he too got up and they both did a formal bow of respect for each other. Then Sensei stood up, unsheathed his katana and held it up sideways as if he was gonna strike Lincoln. Yang was on the sidelines just in case Kaiji went overboard; which never happened, but he wasn't gonna take that chance. Then, Kaiji went to strike Lincoln, only for Lincoln to quickly unsheathe his katana and hold it sideways with his other hand to block Sensei Kaiji's katana from hitting him. "Good work. Always be on your toes, Lincoln." Sensei said as he smiled as he then got serious and swung the katana right; and with quick thinking, Lincoln blocked with his own katana.

"Always protect your face from an opponent's strike. Never let it distract you." Kaiji said as he backed off again and then swung the katana down towards Lincoln's feet, but he saw what the Sensei was doing, so he placed the katana in a way to block the strike, just barely stopping the Sensei's katana strike. "You must protect your feet, just in case you need to get away from your opponent." Sensei commented again as Lincoln nodded. They separated for a moment, before the Sensei sheathed his katana and walked away for a brief moment.

Yang knew what he was gonna do. _Oh no, here it comes_ , Yang thought as Sensei quickly unsheathed his katana again, did a 180 and ran towards Lincoln. The 13-year-old had to act quickly and did the Tachi dori Aikido technique on Sensei. Both men were surprised, even Lincoln was too.

"Sensei, I'm sorry." Lincoln said as he helped the man up. The man could only smile and chuckle, leaving Lincoln and Yang to raise their eyebrows. "You did well mixing Aikido into Kenjutsu. Now, let's practice adding karate kicks into it as well." Sensei said as Lincoln smiled and was ready to attack with whatever the Sensei had coming at him.

Sensei Kaiji came at him with his katana drawn, so Lincoln did a strong high reverse roundhouse kick to the Sensei's face, knocking him down. Lincoln then took the chance of gently placing the kissaki of the wooden katana on the back of Sensei's neck and pretended to gently execute as he instructed. Sensei looked up at his student and smiled widely. "Good work, Lincoln. You have done what other students couldn't do." Sensei said proudly as Lincoln stuck out a hand to help his Sensei up off the mat.

3 weeks later, the 19th of July on a Friday, 2017, Lincoln had been taught sitting, standing and weapon techniques of Aikido, Kenjutsu and Iaido all from Sensei Kaiji; who treated Lincoln like a son he never had before. Sensei Kaiji was married to Miyuki Akatsu; they had a beautiful baby girl who was now 10-years-old last week. Since Kaiji was done teaching Lincoln all the techniques he knew for this summer, there was nothing left to teach him for all those 3 martial arts. But he had a plan to teach him Tang Soo Do and Ashihara Karate next summer.

Lincoln was meditating with Yang outside when Sensei came to them. "Since we are done with training for the summer, you may have free time." Kaiji said with a smile as Lincoln smiled back. "Thanks, Sensei." The 13-year-old said as Yang suggested something. "Isn't there a water spot around here that we can swim in. It is a bit muggy today." Yang said as he wiped some sweat from his eyebrow.

"Yes, there is. You must walk on the path as if you were going back to the pickup point but make a right a quarter mile before reaching the pickup point. Then walk about 2 miles; you'll get to the nicest water spot that has an 8-foot waterfall that you can dive into the 10-foot water below." Sensei said as he smiled while explaining it. Lincoln was excited already, and Yang could tell. "Well, let's go Yang!" Lincoln said as he went to get his bathing suit on with a tank top to go with it. Yang could only smile as he bowed to his friend and went to get his bathing suit on too.

After a bit of waiting for Yang, Lincoln saw the Chinese man come out wearing a black tank top and a bathing suit that had dolphins on them. Lincoln almost stifled a laugh as Yang grumbled under his breath and Lincoln decked him in the arm to calm his nerves. They grabbed two towels from Sensei and began the 2-mile hike to the water spot.

As they walked, Lincoln decided to ask Yang a personal question. "Yang, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as he wrapped his towel around his shoulders. "Of course." Yang said as Lincoln bit his lip before asking his question. "Is 'Yin Yang' your real name?" Lincoln asked as Yang went wide eyed. "No, it's Li Jing. But I got my nickname because of the martial arts I do. They think its part of the Yin Yang symbol because of how dark I can get, I'm also a light person too." Yang explained as Lincoln nodded and now understood the meaning of Yang's official nickname.

They arrived at the water spot and were amazed of how beautiful it was. Blue, clean and clear water was sparkling because of the sun beaming down on it. "Ready to jump in?" Yang asked as Lincoln took off the sandal's he was wearing and nodded. He then did a backflip and landed in the deep part of the water. Lincoln came back up all wet and cooled off due to the water being the right temperature. "C'mon in Yang, the water's fine." Lincoln called from the water below as Yang did the same as Lincoln and jumped in.

They had lots of fun cooling off in the water. They both jumped off the waterfall and into the deep end. What Lincoln and Yang didn't expect was about four Japanese 7th graders walking along the path to the water spot as well, and boy they were trouble. One of the boys; Ryushi Dogura was a trouble maker around his hometown of Kyoto with his friends. They called themselves the Nihon no akuma or Japanese Demons. They liked to cause trouble by tipping over waste bins, dismantle gardens, bust up ceramic pots and chuck ice cold newspapers that they stuck in the freezer box at passing bystanders.

"Hey! What are you doing in our water spot filthy Chinese and American!" Ryushi called towards Lincoln and Yang, who were taken back by the insult. Lincoln and Yang got out and confronted the boys. "You can't legally own a piece of land at 13-years-old. Cocky idiot." Lincoln said as Ryushi started to get in Lincoln's face, but Yang kept the two separated. "Why don't you go back to your parents. We don't want any trouble." Yang said as he grabbed his towel and began drying his hair and put on his sandals. "Oh, the filthy Chinese man wants no trouble. Well guess what…you got some!" Ryushi screamed as he tried to hit Yang in the face with a punch, but it was blocked by Lincoln and the 13-year-old was hit in the nose with a strong palm strike and was kneed hard in the gut. He began groaning in pain before Lincoln tossed him in the water below.

The other 3 Japanese boys were horrified before Lincoln got into a Karate Front Stance. "Sakichi, Shogo and Takuji, get him!" Ryushi screamed from below in the water as Lincoln and Yang fought off the 7th graders. Yang didn't wanna hurt the 13-year-olds, so he simply did leg sweeps and threw Shogo into the water while Lincoln went to kicking ass and taking names. He chopped Sakichi in the throat before kicking him in the ankle; fracturing it. Lincoln then performed a Gancho Capoeira kick to Takuji's face and knocked him down. He then grabbed him by the ears and headbutted him in the nose before performing a strong uppercut he learned from Tool's buddy at the Boxing gym. They all scrammed like little girls after being confronted by Yang and Lincoln. Except Ryushi turned back and screamed with all his vocal chords could handle. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" Ryushi screamed as he and his friends ran back to Kyoto while dragging Sakichi's weight.

Yang and Lincoln got their sandals back on and walked back to the dojo to explain what happened to Kaiji. As they got back, Kaiji knew what happened because he saw through the tree's and heard with his sharp hearing. "I saw you used that dance martial art they use in Brazil. What was it called again?" Kaiji asked as Lincoln dried his hair. "It's called Capoeira. It's what the slaves used for self-defense against the Portuguese colonists." Lincoln explained as Kaiji smiled. "Anyway, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Kaiji, I really appreciate you letting us come up here to have you train Lincoln." Yang said as he got his got his bags ready to go tomorrow while Lincoln did the same in his room. He did get tired of eating Japanese food, but it was either that or nothing.

The next day came quick as Yang knocked on Lincoln sliding door. The 13-year-old woke up and opened it to see Yang with his bags next to him. "Get dressed. Hakaru is coming to pick us up in 15 minutes." Yang explained as Lincoln put his suitcase by the front sliding door of the dojo and went to eat breakfast really quick with Yang and Saiji before they left. As they finished their breakfast, Lincoln and Yang said goodbye to Sensei Saiji and walked down the path towards the pickup point.

"Did you have fun this summer, Lincoln?" Yang asked as he walked along with his luggage. "Yeah, I did." Lincoln replied as they kept walking along the early morning path to meet Hakaru at the SUV. They made it to the end of the path and the beginning of the patchy grass field when they saw the SUV pull up to them. Hakaru got out and saw Yang and Lincoln waiting for them. They all got in and drove back to the barn, with Lincoln explaining how much fun he had while Yang smiled and listened.

They arrived at the plane and got loaded up. Lincoln and Yang bid adieu to Hakaru and were off into the skies back to New Orleans.

 **15 Hours Later (Back in New Orleans)**

Lincoln and Yang landed back in New Orleans around 9pm and Yang parked the plane in the hangar. As Yang turned off the plane, he woke Lincoln up so he could get his bags and put them in his car. As they got in the car with their luggage, Lincoln fell back asleep the minute he closed the passenger door.

Yang drove the car back to Toll Road's house as the night sky was dark and the sound of traffic was crazy. _I bet he'll be an amazing martial artist as he grows up_ , Yang thought as he drove down the street towards Toll Road's place. As he pulled into the driveway, he woke Lincoln up once more and had him grab his bags, so they could walk inside. They opened the door to find Toll Road in his pajama's reading 'The Survivor's Club' book as usual. He looked up at the front door to see Yang and Lincoln walk in. "Hey, how was Japan?" Toll asked as he sat up straight and saw Yang taking a seat on the couch. "It was fun, in Lincoln's words though." Yang said as he smiled.

Lincoln went to the fridge to get a bottle of orange juice to drink since all he had was water on the plane ride. "I'm gonna head to bed now. Good night." Lincoln said softly but loud enough for the two other Expendables to hear.

5 days later on the 24th of July, 2017, on a Wednesday; Lincoln was working on his abs by doing Front Squats, Medicine Ball Russian Twists, Swiss Ball Rollouts and Star Planks, when a familiar individual came into the workout room of Toll Road's house while he was out doing errands. "Hey kid. You got a moment?" It was Church; and he was wearing his usual suit. Lincoln got up and wiped off his forehead of sweat. "Yeah, I guess. What's up?" Lincoln asked as Church pulled a big envelope from his bag that he was carrying with him. "I got another job for you. Up for the task?" Church asked as Lincoln took the envelope from him and looked inside.

"We're looking for this rich drug dealer; Ted Peck, he's supposed to be dealing tons of meth and black tar heroin with this Latino crime syndicate from Juarez. We know where it's supposed to go down. It's gonna be going down in the Faubourg Livaudais. The CIA is using a warehouse nearby to go over the interior and exterior of the house, just so we can get some strategies going." Church explained as Lincoln looked at the photos of the suspect. "Is it a risky operation?" Lincoln asked as Church nodded. "Give me ten minutes to get a shower and get clean clothes on." Lincoln said as he left Church waiting.

After a bit of waiting, Lincoln came out of his room in a brown henley, a white t-shirt underneath, black cargo pants and black boots. He also had his knives in the sleeve with him. "You ready?" Lincoln asked as he put on his black beanie. Church nodded with his usual serious face. "Now remember, I'll be paying you one million for this whole job; half now and the other half when it's done." Church said as he dropped a bag of money in Lincoln's room before they left.

Lincoln and Church got in the black SUV and Church drove to a huge empty warehouse where a big SWAT team truck and some other CIA agents with Glocks and Beretta's. They parked inside where they had a table showing blueprints of the house and some exterior shots of the house that were taken from a camera. "Agents, this is my informant; Lincoln Loud, and he is gonna be helping us take down Ted Peck and the Latino crime syndicate." Church said as the other agents eyed Lincoln.

"He's just a kid." One of them with a black beard said as Church shook his head with anger. "Yeah, so. What's it to you, Blackbeard wannabe?" Lincoln asked as the man was taken back by the insult as his comrades chuckled under their breath. "Church, does that house have a big tree leading to a balcony in the back of the house?" Lincoln asked as he eyed one photo on the table. "Yes, it does. Why do you ask?" Church replied as Lincoln already stated how the plan go down. "I could head down to the house, climb up the tree, shake the beehive and try to take down the queen bee and collect the honey. Now, please tell me you all know what I mean?" Lincoln said as Church smiled as his 'plan'.

"I like it. I totally know what you mean. It means you wanna climb up the tree, get into the office and search for files on the shipments while taking down Ted Peck. I like your style and analogy." Church said as he gave him a radio earpiece that fit in his ear, a bulletproof vest to wear under his henley and a radio to hang on his belt that would be concealed by his shirt.

"The house is about 1 mile away, and I've seen you jog 2 miles around your neighborhood before; so, this should be as easy as pie." Church said as Lincoln smiled. "I guess." Lincoln said as Church wrote down the address of the house and gave it to Lincoln. "Now go. Radio us when you find the info." Church said as Lincoln nodded and jogged out of the warehouse and towards the house.

Lincoln knew helping the CIA was good for him since he was getting paid. As he jogged towards the house, he had to go to the backyard and climb the tree to get into the back office. He jumped the fence and saw a guard; he ran into the bushes and grabbed one of his knives from his sleeve and aimed at his jugular artery. He then whistled lightly and then as he got the guards attention; Lincoln threw the knife as hard as he could at the guard's artery, and it punctured the main arteries and stopped blood flow to the rest of the body. Lincoln then stayed low as he made his way over to the guard's body, dragged his body into the bushes and grabbed the 1911 that was in the holster. Lincoln then put the gun into his waistband and began climbing up the tree leading onto the balcony of the office.

Lincoln reached a branch and was able to leap onto the balcony softly and hoped it didn't attract attention. He quietly opened the door; making sure not to make any noises at the same time. He saw that there was no one in the office; but the computer was on and no password was needed. "Bingo." Lincoln said quietly as he quickly went to the door and locked it with the double lock it had on it, then he put a chair under the doorknob to restrict anyone coming in at all.

Lincoln got on the computer and saw some files that were labeled 'Shipments'. _Maybe this has something to do with meth and black tar heroin,_ Lincoln thought as he clicked it and saw many container numbers, dates and times for when they would be arriving at the port of New Orleans. "This is it." Lincoln said to himself as he radioed Church.

"The bear has reached the honey. I repeat, the bear has reached the honey." Lincoln confirmed as he heard the cars starting on the other side. " _Good job kid. We're on our way to make the arrest_." Church said as Lincoln then heard some voices coming from on the other side of the wall and down the hall. Acting quickly, Lincoln quietly took the chair off from the door, quietly unlocked the door and hid in the closet. He heard the door open and saw one man in a dark blue suit with black hair that was a tiny bit spikey and looked to be talking on a cell phone. "Well of course it should be at the docks. Yes, it'll be there, I promise. I'm Ted Peck, and I always keep my word." It confirmed to be Ted Peck; and he had a Cajun accent to match.

"That's Ted Peck." Lincoln whispered as the man looked straight at the closet where the sound came from. "I'll call you back." Ted said as Lincoln controlled his breathing and didn't take one more breath at all.

Ted got out of his seat and eyed the closet suspiciously. There was a single drop of sweat coming down from Lincoln's head and dropped from his chin onto the floor. Ted got closer to the closet when Lincoln decided it was now or never and plunged his knife into the man's right eye. "AHHH! MY FUCKING EYE!" He screamed as Lincoln punched him in the throat as hard as he could to silence him. He then ran to close and lock the door, so he could deal with Ted. The Cajun man had dropped to his knee's and clenched his right eye which was bleeding all over the floor. Lincoln radioed Church on the radio and decided to see what they wanted with Peck.

"Hey Church, what do you want with Peck? Do you need him Dead or Alive?" Lincoln asked as he heard the siren going off on Church's side of the radio. " _We need him alive for questioning_. _Go ahead and rough him up a bit. Don't go overboard though. This guy has sold drugs to young teens and gotten them killed already._ " Church said as Lincoln then kneed Peck in the jaw super hard which got him to shut up with his hard coughing.

"Alright." Lincoln said as he then grabbed the man by both sides of his head and headbutted him super hard in the nose which knocked him out. Just then, he heard the door handle open right up and saw one guard with a radio in his hand. Lincoln was wide eyed and flung a knife into the radio; making it short circuit. Lincoln then saw his 1911 that he dropped on the floor, even the guard saw it and the two went for the handgun. The two got to it simultaneously, but the guard was able to pick it up and held it at Lincoln. But Lincoln smiled and held what to seemed to be the magazine, and it was full of bullets.

The guard was shocked and tried to shoot the gun, only to have the hammer release. Lincoln whistled and shot the man point blank between the eyes with Peck's gun that Lincoln grabbed from his waistband. Luckily it had a suppressor on it to minimize the sound of the barrel.

"You might wanna pick up the pace, Church." Lincoln said as he radioed Church on the radio. " _We just pulled up, now just wait up there for us._ " Church said as Lincoln then heard the door being kicked open a minute later. " _CIA! Get on the ground!_ " One of the agents screamed as they aimed their guns down at the guards and came upstairs to Lincoln sitting in the computer chair, with a smile on his face. "Us bears have disturbed the beehive." Lincoln said as Church came up to see the computer. He was surprised to see where the shipment was being brought in at. "Alright. This is good. Agent Galloway, you're now in charge. Find the containers marked with the numbers 234 and 235 then take custody of the drugs and arrest any Latino's that arrive with it." Church said as the younger agent nodded and went to place handcuffs on Peck. "Let's get you home now." Church said as he smiled at Lincoln and walked him to his SUV.

As Church and Lincoln were on the way back, Church was proud of Lincoln for helping him on this job. Lincoln was happy that was able to help with side jobs when he was needed. They arrived at Toll's house and Lincoln got out to wave goodbye to Church. Lincoln went back into the house to find Toll Road waiting for him. "Where were you?" Toll asked as Lincoln went to his room and got the bag of money that Church gave him. "I was working." Lincoln replied as Toll raised an eyebrow.

"No one identified you?" He asked as Lincoln shook his head and smiled. "Good, now go workout some more." Toll said as Lincoln went to lift weights.

On the 5th of August 2017; it was an early Monday morning for the two Expendables as they were up around 6am and eating some healthy cereal with fruit in it before they left. Lincoln had gotten new school supplies ready days before and was ready for 7th grade.

Later, at the school, Toll Road and Lincoln just arrived when there was a new principal at Arthur Ashe; he stood 6 foot 1; he looked to be in his early 40's, he had brown scruffy hair, blue eyes, muscular and even wore a blue dress shirt, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. "Good morning. Where's Ms. Jackman?" Toll asked as the man glared at him with a scowl. The man's name was Vergil Holloway; and he was a mean cookie to be perfectly frank. He had been a principal for 15 years and knew the ropes as well as any other principal.

"Ms. Jackman has been fired due to…not completing the high number of standards here at the school." He said with an angry look on his face. "Okay…anyway, we're here to get Lincoln's class schedule." Toll Road said as the man went into his office to get Lincoln's schedule. He returned and gave it to Lincoln. "Thanks, have a good-" Toll started to say as the principal just retreated into his office before Toll Road could finish his sentence.

"Anyway, I gotta go. But I'll see you at home." Toll said as Lincoln smiled and looked at his schedule, while Toll left to go run errands. "Let's see, I have Writing, Math, English, PE, Spanish, Lunch and Social Studies." Lincoln said as he then went to his first hour class.

As soon as he entered his class, he saw Dakota and James in there. "Morning guys." Lincoln said as he sat down next to his friends, who were excited to see their comrade as well. Then more students came and then their teacher, Mr. Hood arrived to start their first period.

 **A/N: OLE'!**

 **Now, let me know what you thought of the fight coordination's and I'll try to improve.**

 **I appreciate all the support I've been getting too.**

 **I also wanna thank crazymancody895 for helping me proofreading this too. Go check out his story; Baby Daddy Bobby too, it's a good one! ; )**

 **Now, I gotta get going, so I'll see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	25. Requiting, Broken Love & Sexualities

**A/N: Ahoy me-harties!**

 **Holy mother of hell, I'm shocked with all the good criticism I've been getting, seriously thank you to all of you people! : D**

 **I will try to learn some good fight coordination's; as said in the last chapter that I will try to make the fights better.**

 **Before I address the viewers, I have some exciting news; I have a new Co-writer! His name is** **TheCartoonist294** **, check him out.**

 **Now, let's address some viewers:**

 **FantasyNerd306: Who knows? There may be something more to him than meets the eye. Just find out and wait. ; )**

 **OmegaDelta** **: Chandler hasn't been seen for a while. And Ms. Jackman in not Toll Road's girlfriend; she is Melanie; Toll Road's girlfriend's, friend, Madeline. So, you got her mixed up, mate. XD**

 **1049: Yes, he is. ; ) Look out for future scenes like this again.**

 **Guest 1: Maybe Clyde will find out about them; when the time is right mate. ; )**

 **Guest 2: That idea is not a good one. I can't just have some enemies show up at Becky's doorstep. It's too much, I appreciate the idea though; no offense.**

 **Guest 3: I appreciate you liking the story, but you don't have to say 'Thanks for the chapter' each time.**

 **Gamelover41592** **: As said to 1049, yes, he is becoming a lady's man. And yep, he had to make nice with them.**

 **Argentum Agony** **: Yes, he is! XD Thanks a lot for reading!**

 **DreadedCandiru2** **: Thanks! And yes, the girls' behavior has improved; but I agree on that obstacle. Stick around for more busts, ring takedowns and whatnot. ; )**

 **Very quick; you will find out 2 character's backgrounds; so, look out for that and tell me what you thought of the info. And, there is a very juicy attempt of a lemon. Nothing over the line though. So, if you don't like it, just skip it and don't whine.**

 **Anywho, enough of my stalling; I own Bonnie, The Expendables and Loud House belong to their rightful owners. Now on with the story, so I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

As the day went along, Lincoln was skeptical of Mr. Holloway. He wasn't nice to any of the students; he didn't smile one bit, nor say 'good morning' or 'how's your day'. It was weird to Lincoln, so he wanted to get to the bottom of it and see what was shoved up Mr. Holloway's ass.

The day went by without a hitch as Lincoln walked home from his drop off point. As he got home, he saw Church sitting outside the house. Lincoln thought he was there to give him more work to do. "Hey Church. What's up?" Lincoln said as he found the key and opened the door for the two of them to walk in. "Nothing, just wanted to bring you the other five hundred thousand dollars for the Ted Peck bust." Church said as he handed Lincoln the huge duffel bag of money. Lincoln looked inside and saw all the money; he smiled and went to put it away. As he came back, Church was gone like a ghost. "Thanks Church." Lincoln said as if the agent could hear him. He went to working on his chest in the workout room until Toll Road got home. Lincoln did Dumbbell Bench Presses, Incline Dumbbell Flyes, Decline Push-Ups and Cable Crossovers for the next 2 hours until he heard Toll Road come home. He went to get a drink of water as he saw Toll Road sporting a worried look on his face.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked as Toll went to get a beer from the fridge. "Madeline isn't answering her phone. I tried texting her and calling her to see what's up with her. Melanie can't get ahold of her either. I really don't like that new principal of yours." Toll said as he took a big swig of his beer. "I don't like Mr. Holloway any less that you do, Josh. Maybe there's something I can dig up on him." Lincoln said as Toll agreed.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. See if there's any dirt you can find on that asshole." Toll said as he drank the rest of his beer while Lincoln went to take a warm shower. As Lincoln stripped down to take a shower, he began thinking of what Mr. Holloway could be hiding; he looked like a strange man with his brown hair that looked like it wasn't combed, his icy cold blue eyes, his odious muscles and his horrible smelling cologne he had on.

As he showered, he thought of many things that could've happened to Ms. Jackman; she could've been kidnapped, framed and many more. He just couldn't put his finger on it at that moment. After he was done, he went to get dressed in his compression wear and to see what the big deal was with his new principal. Lincoln got on his hacking computer and pulled up the CIA database and looked up Mr. Holloway's name in the search bar for criminals.

After a minute of waiting, what came up disturbed Lincoln's core; crimes popped up that were from extortion, money laundering, assault and to drug possession. "This is weird. How did he get the job if he had all that on his record? He must've bribed the school board or something." Lincoln said as he went to think of what to do about it.

11 days later, and Lincoln still hadn't come up with any good solution to solve the principal problem. It was a good Friday night as Lincoln was doing 100 Spider-Man-Pushups, 100 Pullups and 100 Squats while Toll Road made Chili Beef Casserole. Lincoln finished his workout and went to take a shower; but as he stripped down, he noticed his arms were more and more toned by each workout he did. As he got in the shower, he was sore to the touch as well.

After he was done, he got dressed and went to go eat with Toll Road, so he could explain the crimes that Mr. Holloway committed. He went to sit down at the table while Toll Road made their plates. As they ate, Lincoln explained all of Mr. Holloway's crimes and how it was suspicious that he got the job in the first place. Toll was surprised that the school board even let him be a principal with those crimes on his record; so, he'd have to get one of the guys to tail him.

The next day came quick as Lincoln rolled over in his bed to something hard. "What the hell?" He said in a groggy tone as he noticed he had morning wood; it was hard as a diamond in an ice storm. _Why now,_ he thought as he went to take a shower. He got his morning clothes ready by placing a blue henley, black cargo pants and his blue converse on the bed, so he could get dressed immediately after his shower. Lincoln went into the bathroom and started the water; he noticed he was still rock hard.

"Why this early?" He whispered to himself as he took his clothes off, locked the door and got in. His member was so hard, that it was standing up by itself. So, he took a bit of shampoo and decided to place some on his member and tried to masturbate. As he stroked his member, he instantly felt the feelings again and was in heaven. He stroked faster and harder until he felt it coming. He put his other hand on the shower wall, aimed for the drain and saw 3 long cords of his essence come out. Lincoln found himself breathing hard as he cleaned himself up and finished up with his shower.

He got out and went to get dressed in his clothes for the day. After he got dressed, his phone vibrated on the desk. It was around 8am when he checked his phone.

 _My mom said I can have a friend over. Wanna hang out and watch movies in my room? I'm home alone btw._ -Bonnie

Lincoln could only smile and type back. _I'll be over in a bit._ -Lincoln

So, he went to get his mini bike ready to go, he opened the garage, got on the bike and rode over to his girlfriend's house. The day was bright and sunny; so, it was the perfect day to hang out with Bonnie.

As he saw her house, he saw there was no cars in the driveway. He pulled up to her house and set his minibike by the side of the house, away from the garage. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Just then, he heard a window open from above. Lincoln walked from underneath the porch and saw a second story bedroom open to Bonnie smiling. "Hi baby." She said sweetly as she was wearing a red and black flannel with her hair in a ponytail. "Hey you. Wanna let me in?" Lincoln asked playfully as Bonnie pointed to the wooden wall fence and smiled. "Just climb up this and come in my room. I think you'll be surprised with my décor." Bonnie smiled as Lincoln got ready and climbed the house fence up to the 12-year-old redheads' room.

As he climbed into her room, they engaged in a juicy kiss. They had their heads turned opposite ways of each other and let their tongues engage of the hard work. It was only for a few minutes before they pulled apart. "That was a nice way of saying 'hi' after not seeing me for months." Bonnie said before they sat on her bed which had white bedding on it. "What movie are we watching?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie went to her entertainment center that had her 32' inch TV on a stand, a nice DVD player and some movies in a large storage next to it on the floor. "We're watching '50 First Dates'. It's a Rom-Com." Bonnie said as Lincoln could only smile to her movie choice.

As Bonnie was about to put the movie in, she turned back to Lincoln and smiled cheekily. "Stop staring at my behind, silly." She laughed as Lincoln did indeed catch himself staring at her ass and blushed. "Want some drinks and popcorn for the movie?" She asked before clicking play. Lincoln nodded and the two got up to get drinks and popcorn from downstairs. They went to the kitchen and Bonnie told Lincoln where to find the popcorn. Bonnie went into the fridge in the garage and grabbed a whole container of water. Bonnie cooked the popcorn and the two 7th graders talked while waiting for the treat to be done.

After it was done, the two walked upstairs with their popcorn in a bowl with butter and nacho cheese seasoning while also carrying the container of water too. After they got back into the redhead's room, they watched the movie for a while. They also talked and kissed while it ran as well. It was close to 11am when the movie ended; so, Bonnie decided to kill time by making out with Lincoln again. "Wanna make out again?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln put his water down and smiled.

Bonnie mounted the white haired 13-year-old and they immediately went to town. They both made out like crazy by rubbing each other, kissing each other's lips and cheeks and even going hardcore with their tongues. Lincoln even took off his shirt and let Bonnie see his 4-pack of abs. She blushed before grinding her rear on him in a hard fashion. "Wanna take off your shirt too?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie smiled before unbuttoning her flannel and throwing it over onto Lincoln's discarded shirt. Lincoln's cheeks turned a bit pink when he saw his girlfriend's bare chest; soft milky flesh with a few moles here and there, her small B-sized breasts were forming a bit as Lincoln softly touched the areola of her breast and squeezed the nipple with his fingertips. She moaned loudly as Lincoln repositioned himself and softly licked around the nipple and latched on like a baby. Bonnie clamped her hand over her mouth to keep her moaning down and let Lincoln go to work on her. He kept his hands on her lower back and ass while he sucked on her left breast. Bonnie tangled her fingers in Lincoln's hair and squeezed to the pleasure she was getting.

"That feels…so _good_." She moaned out as she grinded her rear harder onto Lincoln's groin. Lincoln switched breasts and sucked harder while he softly grinded his teeth on the nipple and swished his tongue around her light-colored areola. He stopped for a breath and looked at Bonnie; who was blushing madly and breathing heavy. "Did you like that?" He asked as Bonnie could only nod at what just transpired. They kissed one more time before they heard voices downstairs. Their eyes wide eyed, then they got their shirts on in a hurry and Bonnie tried to think of a place for Lincoln to hide. "In the closet, hurry!" She said in a whisper like yell as Lincoln opened the closet and hid behind some big bundles of clothes.

Bonnie made sure that she didn't look suspicious, softly unlocked the door and opened it to see her older sister with her bag packed. "Hey squirt, just needed to come in here and grab my other shoes." Brooke said as she walked in to grab her blue converse from the side of the bed. Brooke had to head back to college for good; she was able to take a long break when she needed, but then she noticed the container of water bottles and bowl of popcorn.

"Did you have a friend over?" The 20-year-old asked as Bonnie began to sweat bullets. "No. Why do you ask?" Bonnie said as her older sister pointed to the popcorn and huge case of water. "I was watching a movie and got super hungry and thirsty. Can't a girl just enjoy a movie while quenching her pallet and eat popcorn?" Bonnie asked as Brooke raised her eyebrow and sighed before kneeling to kiss her little sister on the cheek. "I'm heading back to the University now. I don't think I'll be back in time for Thanksgiving or Christmas. I love you, squirt." Brooke said as she let Bonnie hug her.

After the elder Duncan sister left the house with her parents, Bonnie opened the closet door and saw Lincoln uncover himself. "Is everyone gone?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie smiled and nodded; Lincoln then grabbed her and kissed her with such passion. The redhead melted into the kiss and enjoyed it. After a moment, Lincoln's phone vibrated. "Who's texting you?" Bonnie asked as she set her head into Lincoln's chest. Lincoln checked who it was, and it turned out to be his Cherokee comrade.

 _The guys and I are gonna heading to the mall. We'll even pick you up at your house. Wanna go?_ -Dakota

"It's Dakota. He wants to know if I wanna go to the mall with him." Lincoln said as Bonnie smiled. "Why don't you go have fun. The day is still young. I'll just skype with my friends." Bonnie said as Lincoln kissed on the cheek before nibbled on her earlobe lightly. The redhead just giggled as Lincoln pulled away and climbed down the window wall out to get to his mini bike. Lincoln texted Dakota back to let him know to meet him at the house in 10 minutes.

As Lincoln rode back to his house, he wondered what was at the mall that the guys wanted to go there for. He arrived back at the house and put his minibike away just in time to hit the restroom. After he was done, he went to his room and grabbed two hundred dollars from his stash of money, then went out front to wait for Dakota. While he waited, he decided to see if Becky wanted to call.

 _Hey Becky, whatcha doing_?-Lincoln

He waited a moment before Becky called him. "Hello?" Lincoln asked as he heard a tired Becky on the other side. " _Hey little man, just working on Poetry class for College on the computer. I mean I am shooting for a bachelor's degree. Whatcha doing?_ " Becky asked as Lincoln smiled. "I'm just waiting for my friends to pick me up, so we can go to the mall." Lincoln said as Becky gasped on the other side. " _You are so lucky! I have to stay here at my cousin's house and finish up Algebra after this assignment. I feel like spending some money right now to be honest._ " Becky said as Lincoln saw Dakota's mom pull up in her 2011 Ford Explorer with Dakota, Dawson, James, Sebastian and Malcolm sitting inside. "I gotta go. See ya later, Becky." Lincoln said as he hung up the phone to get in the SUV.

"Hey guys. Which mall are we going to?" Lincoln asked as Dakota showed him a picture of the mall on his phone. "It's the Canal Mall in the French Quarter. We all brought money just in case we wanted to buy something or get some food." Dakota said as all the other's showed their money; which didn't look like much.

"Cool. I brought two hundred dollars, because I wanted to buy some more cologne." Lincoln said as his friends were astounded. "Where did you get that kind of money, Lincoln?" Mrs. Jones asked as Lincoln decided to explain a lie that he thought of just in case. "Well, I got into trouble by pissing off the CIA and got to work for them as an informant. If I don't, I go to juvie for refusing to comply with the agency." Lincoln explained as everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did you piss them off in the first place?" Sebastian asked as Lincoln had a plain face. "Speaking the truth of the Judicial System for the Government. Apparently, a CIA agent was sitting nearby, heard what I said and I was arrested for disturbing the peace and sentenced secretly to work as an informant and I get paid two hundred dollars each job that I'm sent on." Lincoln explained as everyone now understood.

"Where's a CIA agent when you need one." Dakota said as he smirked to his own joke. As Mrs. Jones drove, she was a bit skeptical of LIncoln now, but didn't worry too much. She arrived at the mall and parked the SUV. "Now listen everyone, it's 12pm, so I want you outside waiting for me in 3 hours. Got it?" Mrs. Jones stated in a stern voice.

"Yes." The 7th graders said as they got out and went inside the huge mall. As they walked inside; they all stopped at a huge waterfall, so Dakota could announce something. "We should hit the stores first, then meet at the food court in 15 minutes. Sound good?" Dakota said as everyone else nodded. "Alright, everyone has each other's numbers, so go my minions!" Dakota joked and his friends ran off to do their own things.

Lincoln went to the cologne store on the second floor and looked around for something under two hundred dollars. As he went to the back of the store, he heard a familiar voice and pulled his hoodie that he was wearing over his head to conceal his identity. "Escucha, necesito esas drogas y prostitutas en la frontera y en Dallas esta semana, o de lo contrario no recibirás tu dinero. ¿Entender?" It was Mr. Holloway; and he knew Spanish! Luckily for Lincoln, he knew Spanish and understood what he was talking about. At that point, Lincoln got out his phone and started recording the conversation while his phone was in his pocket. "¿No estás entendiendo una palabra que dije? Dije que necesito el envío de camiones con desomorfina, cocaína y prostitutas a través de la frontera en un camión en los próximos cuatro días, o no dinero. No, me subestimes, porque no saldrá muy bien. Llámame cuando el envío haya llegado." Mr. Holloway finished as he hung up the phone and left; what he didn't know was Lincoln finished recording the conversation, sent the video to Mr. Church and waited for him to call him.

After waiting a few minutes, Lincoln's phone started to ring, and he saw Church calling him. "Hello?" Lincoln answered the phone. " _Hey kid, who is that guy_?" Church asked as Lincoln looked at the cologne on the shelves. "He's my school principal; Virgil Holloway. And he was making a call to an anonymous person that he needs drugs and prostitutes over the border to Dallas." Lincoln said as he heard Church on a computer.

" _Well to officially bust him, we need a bit more evidence that he planned it. So, what I need for you to do is get some pictures of him confirming it and then I will have some agents intercept the delivery in Dallas_." Church explained as Lincoln smiled. "Got it. I gotta go now. I'll send some pictures of what I can find." Lincoln said as he then went to pay for his cologne. After he was done, he went to find Dakota and James at the shoe store looking at some designer converse. "Guys, we got trouble." Lincoln said as he entered the store and saw his friends raise their eyebrows.

"What's up, Lincoln?" Dakota asked as Lincoln began explaining what he heard from Mr. Holloway's phone conversation. The two 7th graders couldn't believe what they were hearing; their own principal was having drugs and prostitutes sent over the border for quick cash. After Lincoln was done, James was praying in Italian while doing the cross over his chest while Dakota tried to calm him down. "I don't agree with him doing what he's doing; so, I contacted my CIA agent friend for him to take care of him and maybe find out what happened to Ms. Jackman too." Lincoln explained as James hugged him while still speaking in Italian, Dakota pulled him off and now understood the situation.

James took up speaking Italian at age 6 and knew how to speak it fluently ever since. He also prayed in the language too before going to bed or if something tragic happened; something like this. Dakota had been friends with him since age 7 and knew he had to speak Italian to his grandparents since they immigrated from Venice, Italy. His grandfather; Mario Alfonsi married his grandmother; Alina Bianchi and had James' mother in their late 20's.

Dakota was full Cherokee and Native American; he knew the language well and spoke it whenever his parents were having a private conversation with him or if his grandparents were stern with him. His grandfather was in the Korean War and won many medals; he was in the United States Army's Special Forces at the time and excelled in Chulukua-ryu and Tomahawk Fighting. So, he used his skills in combat and saved his fellow brother in arms many times.

Lincoln wanted to know about his good friends, so they all decided to tell him about their family history while they were at the mall. Lincoln, Dakota and James went to find Dawson, Malcolm and Sebastian at the video game store, since they said that's where they'd be at. Lincoln and the other two found the game store, went inside and saw their 3 other friends and Lincoln began to explain what he heard Mr. Holloway say.

The other three 7th graders were horrified; but they knew Lincoln had connections with the government, so Mr. Holloway would be dealt with. "So, what you're saying that Mr. Holloway is dealing drugs and prostitutes?" Malcolm whispered to Lincoln as the white haired 13-year-old nodded. "I got my CIA friend working on something right now. But I still need to get evidence of the shipment." Lincoln replied in a quiet whisper to the Irish American.

The boys then went to the food court to get something to eat when something caught Lincoln's eye; at the end of the food court was Dexter and his brother. Randy looked to have an ankle cast while Dexter had a nose pack due to his broken nose. Lincoln chose to ignore it and got some chili cheese fries with a lemonade with James and the others. They got to a table and began to eat when Lincoln felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Dexter putting his hands up in surrender. "It's…Lincoln, right?" He asked as Lincoln kept a serious face as he nodded.

"I just wanted to apologize for being a dick to you. My brother wanted to say that he's sorry too, but he can barely walk since you broke his ankle in two places." Dexter said as Lincoln's face changed. "Let me ask you one question." Lincoln replied with his own question as Dexter nodded. "Why did you start picking on me in the first place?" Lincoln asked as Dexter pulled up a chair to explain.

"Well, I was with this group that were just a bunch of tough guys. I wanted to be one of them; so, I had to pick on someone that stuck out like a sore thumb, and you had white hair, so you were the perfect target." Dexter explained as Lincoln and the others were amazed of how idiotic Dexter was to get into the group.

"If I were you, Dexter, I'd get out of the group. I swear, you can act like a real maledetto idiota sometimes." James said as Dakota smacked him in the arm; telling him to cool it. "Did you leave the group?" Sebastian asked as Dexter nodded while sniffling. He knew he was very sorry, but he didn't know if Lincoln could forgive him.

"Yeah. My mom scolded my brother and I about bullying and grounded us for the rest of the weekend for pulling a stunt like we did." Dexter said as Lincoln saw the sadness in his face. "Anyway, I'll see you later." Dexter said as he went back to his older brother. Just then, Dakota's phone started to ring, and he answered it. James, Sebastian, Malcolm and Dawson all looked at Lincoln and wondered what just happened. "I guess he had a change of heart after all." Lincoln shrugged as he ate his food with his friends until Dakota told them it was time to go.

 **Monday the 19** **th** **, 2017, (August)**

As Lincoln was in his Social Studies class, he was wondering if he could find evidence on Mr. Holloway for his delivery. The bell rang and it was time for all students to go home; but Lincoln had other plans to do before he got on the bus. He went by the office and saw Mr. Holloway wasn't there at all, so he walked in his office and got on his personal computer to see if something seemed out of the ordinary. He saw a document that said delivery and clicked it; a file popped up and had a container number and a truck description. "Bingo." Lincoln whispered as he took a couple pictures of the sensitive information and sent it to Church.

"I'm telling you, I'll be there." It was Mr. Holloway, and he was coming! Lincoln quietly closed the document and put the computer back to the way it was shown. Mr. Holloway walked in, grabbed his laptop, some other files and put them in his bag before leaving. What he didn't know was that Lincoln had hidden underneath his desk just in time. He breathed a sigh of relief, got up and went to get on his bus. As he was heading home, he heard someone walk to his seat and sit down next to him. "Is it okay for me to sit here?" It was Dexter, and he sounded a bit sad.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as Dexter sat next to him. "It's…." Dexter started to say, but he bit his lip, blushed and looked away. Lincoln was concerned as the blonde looked like he was gonna cry. Before Lincoln could say anything, Dexter threw his arms around Lincoln and hugged him tight. He poured his eyes out onto Lincoln's shirt that the white haired 13-year-old didn't expect it. He patted Dexter's shoulders softly and whispered comforting words to him. "It's alright. Don't cry, Dexter." Lincoln said as he comforted the blonde.

As Lincoln heard the bus driver call out the bus stop, Lincoln pulled out his phone, so he could give his skype to Dexter. "Listen, I'm gonna give you my skype, so we can talk about this later." Lincoln said as Dexter pulled his head up, nodded and cleaned himself up before they got off the bus. As Lincoln walked back to his house, his phone started to ring. "Hello?" Lincoln answered as he recognized the voice immediately.

" _Hey kid, I got the photo's and it shows the shipment details for the delivery of the drugs and the prostitutes. So, thanks to you, I sent a team of agents to intercept the truck at the border, so we can arrest the driver and passenger, take the drugs in for evidence and save the prostitutes._ " Church said as Lincoln smiled before heading inside. "Alright, let me know what the aftermath is." Lincoln said before hanging up.

Toll Road was sitting on the couch watching TV when Lincoln walked in. "Hey, how was school?" Toll asked as Lincoln went to get a drink from the kitchen. "It was good." Lincoln said as he drank his juice before going to work on his biceps and triceps for a couple hours. Lincoln changed into his workout clothes and did Barbell Curls, Alternating Dumbbell Curls, Chin-Ups and Hammer Dumbbell Curls for a solid 3 and half hours before taking a shower before dinner. Toll Road was impressed with the work that Lincoln had put his body through; he knew it was a bit tricky to nail some workouts right, but he knew they had to be done if he wanted a good body with muscles.

As Lincoln finished with his workout, he went to organize his compression wear before getting in the shower. He walked in the bathroom and noticed his triceps changing more and more. He flexed his arms and was surprised with the changes that were happening. Lincoln got changed into his compression were and went to help Toll Road with dinner; they were having Grilled Chicken Bruschetta and Lincoln thought it sounded good.

Weeks turned into months and it was already October 26th, 2017 on a Saturday. Lincoln was reading a book on Physiology in his room when his Skype was going off on his computer. He didn't wanna get up, since he was in his compression wear, but he decided to get up anyway since he had nothing better to do anyway on his October break from today until the 2nd of November. He answered the skype call and it was all of his friends, minus Dawson. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lincoln asked. " _Guess what I found?_ " Dakota said as Lincoln raised his eyebrow to the behavior the Cherokee was showing. " _I found out that an abandoned hotel owned by Roger Jacobson; a soldier who fought in the Battle of New Orleans, passed it down to his grandson, Philip Jacobson and he did the same to his grandson, Noah Jacobson, who is still alive today. But he's in his late 70's, so he's gonna let us take a tour of the place. It's called the Cougar Inn, so we're able to go to the old abandoned hotel and look around._ " Dakota explained as Lincoln went wide eyed and was surprised.

"When can we go?" Lincoln asked as Dakota looked on his phone. " _We're able to go in about 45 minutes. So, I'll text you the address, since it's in the Lower Ninth Ward. We'll all meet you there on the minibikes, so make sure you have lots of gas in your bike._ " Dakota said as Lincoln nodded before getting dressed in a black henley, blue jeans and black converse.

After getting dressed, he opened the garage to drive his minibike to the address that Dakota gave him. He drove down the road towards the Lower Ninth Ward to meet his friends at the abandoned hotel. He was very excited to go into an abandoned hotel; it felt he was on an episode of ARGGH! But he knew he was trying to show his maturity and not watch any crappy kids cartoon anymore. As he drove towards St. Claude, he saw the sign that read 'Cougar Inn' coming up. He sped up and drove across the bridge to see a couple other mini bikes parked in front of the hotel. "Must be them." Lincoln said as he parked his bike next to the others, went inside and saw his friends with a man in his 70's who was wearing a suit and had a cane with him too. He had gray hair, blue eyes and had glasses on as well.

"Hey Lincoln, this is Noah, the guy that I told you about." Dakota said as Noah smiled and stuck out his hand to shake Lincoln's. Noah then brought everyone upstairs to show them around for the next 2 hours. Noah brought up stories about his grandfather who fought in the war and his great grandfather who also fought in the war too; but most importantly, he was proud to be bring up his great-great grandfather's military service since he had his original uniform that was passed down since the day he died. Lincoln and the others were surprised to hear all the stories that Noah had to tell. He was also a war veteran that retired as a Captain in the US Marines and served for 20 years; so, he showed his uniform with all his medals on it.

Lincoln knew the Battle of New Orleans was important to everyone in Louisiana since it was a fatal battle. "Alright, that's the tour. Any questions?" Noah asked as no one raised their hands. "Alright, I appreciate you kids coming to the hotel. So, I'm gonna head home and get some food. Thanks for coming." Noah said as the 7th graders walked outside the hotel, got on their minibikes and drove home.

The boys knew that they had a couple days off, so they decided to go goof off back at Dakota's house. As they drove back, Lincoln wondered if Dakota and the others were working on their bodies more and more. They got back to the Cherokee's house and decided to play Call of Duty on the Cherokee's Xbox for a while. Lincoln knew the other Expendables would let him have fun when they were all off duty; but when the time came for blowing shit up and unloading bullets, no time to joke.

Later, Lincoln went home and immediately went to work on his quads. The next 2 days went by quick and it was Wednesday, the 28th of October. Lincoln was in his room reading as always; Toll had gotten him books on Physiology, Psychology, Sociology, Guns and Military stuff too weeks ago for him to study. As he was reading, his door opened, and put down his book to Becky walking towards him with a goofy smile. "Hey Becky, what's up?" He asked as the 19-year-old redhead took a seat in his computer chair. "Well, Charlotte is having a party at her aunt's house with some friends from the college and she said I can invite you since you did a hell of a job kissing her." Becky said as Lincoln smiled, but crossed his legs.

"And…there's no alcohol, right?" Lincoln asked as Becky smiled and nodded. "There is no alcohol allowed. We're ordering pizza, having juice and inviting about 10 other girls and guys our age. So, it's only gonna be 19-year-olds." Becky said as Lincoln got his shoes on and kissed Becky on the cheek. "And are you sure that Charlotte is okay with me going?" Lincoln asked as Becky placed her lips on Lincoln's. Lincoln even packed an extra shirt, compression shorts and pants just in case, so he can change into them if something happened. She pulled back softly and purred. "Yes, she said to specifically bring you." Becky said as she and Lincoln went out to her truck and headed towards Carrolton.

"So, what're we gonna do while we're there?" Lincoln asked as Becky drove towards the address she was given. As she drove towards the house, Lincoln and Becky talked about what they could do at the party, when Becky's phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered the phone and smiled as it was Charlotte on the other end. "Hey, we should be there soon. And yes, Lincoln is here with me." Becky said as she turned onto the street where they saw a one-story house that had off road parking. "We're here." Becky said in a song like voice. The two got out, went to the front door and rang the doorbell. It immediately opened to Charlotte wearing a baby blue tank top, black sweatpants that hung low off her hips, you could even see her panties showing a bit. She had a slim toned waistline that Lincoln couldn't stop staring at. "Hey you two. Glad you could make it." Charlotte said as Lincoln and Betty walked into the house and sat down on the big couch. A little while later, Charlotte's girlfriends started to show as well as other freshman. They all noticed Lincoln there, but didn't worry too much. Music played loud; all the party guests enjoyed their drinks and ate pizza that Becky and Charlotte ordered.

Lincoln was on his phone when a cute brunette with light colored caramel skin, who had Luna's type of haircut; she wore a black button-down shirt, blue jeans, black converse and she even had black studs as earrings in her ears. "Hey cutie." She said in a slight southern accent as Lincoln looked up to see the cute brunette. "Hi." Lincoln said back as the brunette sat down next to him on the couch and smiled at him. "Charlotte told me you did a hell of a job french kissing her, and how sexy you are too. She saw and felt your abs too; so, I was thinking…maybe we can get some alone time. Whaddya say?" She said as Lincoln smiled, nodded and got up.

She knew there was an extra bedroom here in the house since she knew Charlotte so well. She opened the door to the bedroom and led Lincoln in. There was a full set bed with dark blue bedding, a 36-inch TV set that stood on an entertainment center, its own bathroom and a small closet. "I didn't catch your name by the way." Lincoln said as he sat on the bed. "You can call me Maribelle. Now, I was wondering if you wanna get a bit romantic. Since were in here, do you wanna make out with me?" Maribelle asked as Lincoln went wide eyed, but he smiled and nodded.

The brunette locked the door and sat down on the bed and Lincoln saw the 19-year-old take her button-shirt off, leaving her in a black bra, making Lincoln's cheeks turn pink. "Your turn, cutie." Maribelle said as she winked and giggled. Lincoln gulped, but smiled and began to take off his grey henley. "By the way, you can call me Lincoln." Lincoln said as he threw his shirt to the floor, revealing his toned torso which made the 19-year-old to gasp slightly. "Holy shit. That is one sexy body that you have, Lincoln." Maribelle said as she softly touched and admired Lincoln's torso.

"Thanks. I've been working out since late April of last year." Lincoln said as he then saw then noticed Maribelle had a lean frame; and it was making Lincoln hard. "Damn. Do you work out too?" Lincoln asked as Maribelle nodded and smiled. "Yep. I do yoga, exercise and keep myself in good shape. I've been doing it since I was 17." Maribelle said as she began to take off her jeans. "We're not getting fully naked, just down to our undergarments." Maribelle reminded Lincoln as he couldn't stop staring at her frame.

"Do you like what you see?" Maribelle asked as she struck a sexy pose. Lincoln could only sit and nodded quickly. Maribelle even went to the furthest length to even get down on the floor and crawl towards Lincoln playfully while softly growling with a soft grin on her face. "Now, are you gonna show me what you have under your cargo pants?" She said in a low playful growl. Lincoln stood up and stripped out of his cargo pants, leaving him in his black compression shorts, and a big bulge in them too for Maribelle to see. "Damn. You've got some good hormones for a pre-teen." Maribelle said as she started to rub Lincoln's hard member. He groaned and rubbed her cheek with his hand softly to show he liked it.

She guided his member through the material, pulled it out between the hole and her jaw dropped. There in her hands stood Lincoln's hard 10-inch member; it felt super warm in her hands and was fully erect. "Wow." Maribelle said as she licked all the way from his base to the tip. Lincoln groaned loudly and he grabbed her hands with force. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to suck this bad boy?" She said as she stoked him up and down while gripping him with a bit of force.

"Well, it's just that I'm not ready for oral sex. No offense." Lincoln said as he began to pull her hands away from his hard member. "Oh. Well, do you at least want a handjob? I can make you feel _good_. Trust me." Maribelle said as gripped him once more. "I guess. If you want to make me feel good…do what you gotta do." Lincoln said as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She giggled and motioned for him to lean back. Lincoln did so and Maribelle began to stroke. But then she stopped, got up and began to take off her bra. "Since you're showing your chest. I guess I should show you my boobs." Maribelle said as she began to turn pink in her cheeks. She took off her bra and her C-sized breasts popped out; Lincoln even blushed red to her nice dark colored breasts that bounced free. "Much better." She said as she threw her bra to the pile of clothes on the floor. She began stroking Lincoln's member softly and then began to rub and stroke at the same time too.

She was on her knees, giving Lincoln the best handjob he could ever ask for. Then, after a few minutes, Lincoln began to feel something in his lower regions. "I think I'm gonna burst." He huffed as Maribelle stroke even faster and more vigorously. Lincoln began breathing heavily as he shot 4 long strings of essence all over Maribelle's breasts, neck and cheeks. Her entire cleavage, neck and cheeks were coated, and Lincoln finally opened his eyes to Maribelle smiling with a devil like smile. "How was that?" She finally asked as Lincoln began to put himself away.

"That…was the best damn handjob…ever. I've never had one before and that I can say was the best." Lincoln said as he sat with his legs crossed. "Let me get myself cleaned up and then you can return the favor." Maribelle said with a sly grin as Lincoln knew what she meant. Lincoln waited a few moments before Maribelle came back in and laid on the bed next to Lincoln. "Ready?" She asked before she started to take off her panties; revealing her soft and slightly wet womanhood. Lincoln's cheeks burned bright red as he got in a comfortable position to return the favor and remembered what Lee told him to do. "I'm so horny right now. Just make sure you can make me cum. Okay little man?" Maribelle said as Lincoln looked at her and started kissing her inner thighs, making her moan slightly. After making her moan for a couple minutes, he stuck one finger in her slit and she yelped lightly. Lincoln felt he was entering a new stage in life at this exact moment; he was engaging in sexual intercourse at 13!

He pulled his finger out slowly and then pushed it in at a rhythm and began to lick Maribelle's clit. She even grabbed a pillow to jam over her face to keep her from screaming. Lincoln thought it'd be cool to add his second finger inside with his first and finger her a bit faster. Maribelle resisted to squirm around as Lincoln went to town on her womanhood; but she was loving every minute of it. After a few minutes, Maribelle could feel her loins tingling, she knew exactly what was coming.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" She moaned through the fabric of the soft pillow. Lincoln kept licking and fingering her womanhood until his mouth and chin were sprayed with Maribelle's juices. He was surprised that he made a girl have a strong orgasm. Maribelle closed her legs and sat up; her face was burning bright red. "That…was the best orgasm…ever. Thanks." Maribelle said as she smiled and went to kiss Lincoln on the lips. "Are we gonna need to take a shower? Since the air in here smells like sex." Lincoln asked as he wiped the cum off his chin. "Yeah. We _are_ gonna need one. Let me get dressed right quick and grab that black bag you had next to you. Which I assume is your clothes, right?" She asked as Lincoln nodded.

She quickly got dressed, opened the window, turned the fan on and sprayed febreeze too before walking out into the crowded hallway. Lincoln just sat on the bed in his compression shorts waiting for Maribelle to come back when some 20-year-old came in and ran at Lincoln. "COME HERE!" He yelled and got the attention of everyone in the house. There was only around 20-23 people in the house, so it echoed well. The 20-year-old grabbed Lincoln by the hair, but Lincoln had other plans. He grabbed a letter opener from the little desk and began to slice the guy's wrist. "What's your problem!" Lincoln said as three 21-year-old's ran to restrain the 20-year-old who attacked Lincoln. "Yo, Nathan, chill out!" It was Andrew and his two friends. He then looked at Lincoln who was in his compression shorts. "Hey little man. What happened?" He asked as Lincoln was nervous. "I was in here with Maribelle and after she left, that guy came in here and grabbed me by the hair." Lincoln explained quickly.

"Ah okay." Andrew said as he then looked at why Lincoln was in his compression shorts. "Why aren't you wearing pants nor a shirt?" He asked as Lincoln went red in the face. "It got hot in here." Lincoln said with a sly smile on his face as Andrew raised his eyebrow. "The fans on and the window's open." He pointed out as Maribelle came back. "All right little man, ready to join me in the shower?" She said as she found her brother. "Andrew? What are you doing in here?" She asked as she came back to find her brother with his arms crossed. "Well well well. I see what's going on. You wanted to have a good time with my sister. Huh, little man?" Andrew said as Lincoln let his head hang down; but he never expected to happen next. Andrew got on one knee and hugged Lincoln tight. "Man, you're one hell of a lady's man. I never expected for you to score with my sister." Andrew said as she slapped him at the back of his head. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get some pizza. Don't get too nasty now, you hear." Andrew said as he laughed before shutting the door. "You wanna take that shower now?" Lincoln said as he took Maribelle's hand sweetly. "Yes." Maribelle replied as they took a wonderful shower and hung out in the bedroom for the rest of the night.

The next morning, everyone else went home; except for Becky, who was dead asleep on the couch, Charlotte, who feel asleep in the loveseat and finally there was Lincoln and Maribelle who fell asleep in the guest bedroom with Maribelle's head on Lincoln toned chest. Becky finally woke up around 7am and found that there were some cups to pick up; but no pizza boxes whatsoever. She groaned and noticed she was in her clothes from yesterday, so she got up to get a drink of water before picking up all the plastic cups. Charlotte got up as well and went to help her, but then she noticed something. "Where's Lincoln?" Charlotte asked as Becky looked around the kitchen and living room for her white-haired friend. "I don't know. He's gotta be around here in the house somewhere." Becky said as she washed her hands and dried them.

The two looked around the house until they came to the guest bedroom; they opened the door and saw Lincoln and Maribelle asleep in bed together with her head laying on Lincoln's chest. "Aww. That's cute." Becky said as Charlotte nodded and went to wake up the two. She shook Lincoln awake and saw Becky and Charlotte smiling at him. "Hey, this isn't what it looks like." Lincoln said as Charlotte just shook her head and woke Maribelle up. After everyone was awake, they all had breakfast; waffles, eggs and bacon.

Lincoln was eating his breakfast when his phone started to ring. He got up to get it and was Dakota calling him. "Hello?" He answered the phone as he heard his Cherokee companion on the other end. " _Hey, guess who the police found in abandoned warehouse close to the docks._ " Dakota said on his end of the phone as Lincoln sat back down to eat his breakfast while the girls took showers. "Who'd they find?" Lincoln asked. " _They found Ms. Jackman in the warehouse all tied up and gagged. Somehow, Mr. Holloway was behind it and there were a couple witnesses to the kidnapping._ " Dakota explained as Lincoln went wide eyed; not only was Mr. Holloway involved with drugs and prostitutes, but he kidnapped Ms. Jackman. "Damn. So, he's arrested right now, right?" Lincoln asked as all three girls came out all dressed in their clothes for the day. " _Yeah, watch the news._ " Dakota replied as Lincoln hung up and turned on the TV. Everyone in the house saw on the news of Mr. Holloway being dragged to the station in a cop car and being charged with kidnapping, prostitution and possession and intent to distribute of an illegal substance.

Becky took Lincoln home and the 13-year-old told Toll Road what happened to Mr. Holloway. So, he was happy that Ms. Jackman was now safe.

 **May 1** **th** **, Thursday of 2018**

After many months of working out, using military tactics and training; Barney knew Lincoln would do excellent in the field. He also knew Lincoln's 14th birthday was tomorrow, so he knew he had to get the guys and see what they got for Lincoln. It was in the late afternoon and he decided to gather everyone while Lincoln was the house working out with Toll Road.

After gathering everyone at the tattoo shop, Barney made sure everyone was there. "Alright, we know what's going on, right?" Barney asked as everyone confirmed. "Yes, it's Lincoln's 14th birthday tomorrow. And yes, I did get him presents. I got him an iPod 6th Generation with a cool case, an Anchor Bracelet and an Airsoft M14. But I also got bad news from Kaiji, he said he's very busy this summer. So, Lincoln and I aren't able to go down there this summer." Yang said as Barney was impressed. "I got him a Blue Goldstone necklace with a gunmetal chain, new converse and the 'Competitor' Airsoft pistol." Gunnar said as everyone was on board.

"I got the kid a couple gift cards to the guitar store, a black bean bag for his room and even a new Airsoft M79 Airsoft launcher." Caesar said as everyone like his gifts. Lee was next and he was excited. "Well, the mates at the base sent down a Union Jack flag and a little Queen's Royal Guard to put on his desk." Lee said as he showed the picture. Tool was next, and he was smiling like a cheeky son of a bitch. "I wanted to get Lincoln some condoms, but Barney told me not until he's 16; so, I gonna teach him how to work the tattoo machine in a few weeks. I also got him a new acoustic-electric guitar from the guitar center and a cleaning kit for it too." Tool said as he showed the guitar, he got Lincoln. It was a black Martin Custom X-000CE Sonitone HPL guitar, and it was gorgeous alright!

"Well, I got Lincoln some new button up shirts, jeans and deodorant." Barney said as everyone now knew what they got Lincoln. "So, Toll Road's working out with Lincoln at the house? What did he get him?" Gunnar asked as Barney shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He said something about an electric razor, another Airsoft mystery package and some more clothes." Barney said as everyone else grabbed a beer before dispatching for the night.

The next day was Lincoln's 14th birthday, and it was getting warm outside too. It was around 5:30 am when Toll Road woke up; so, he decided to get a quick shower before getting Lincoln up for the day. As he showered, he couldn't believe how much Lincoln started to go through puberty already; he also was surprised to see how much Lincoln's body had changed due to the intense workouts he put him through. He knew he had to work on something different each day. After he got dressed in his usual black t-shirt, black cargo pants and boots; he went to wake Lincoln up.

He opened Lincoln's door and Abbey; who was growing a bit too, ran out to go to the bathroom. The man chuckled before sitting down in the computer chair and shaking Lincoln too. "Lincoln, wake up." He said as the 14-year-old moved a bit, before groaning and finally sitting up. "Morning." He said with a yawn. Lincoln was wearing a compression shirt and compression shorts, and he lifted his arms to stretch when he smelled an awful smell. "Goddamn, I need a shower." He said as he waved his hand around to get the smell away.

"You didn't take a shower yesterday after your workout, did you?" Toll said as he sat back. "No, I forgot. I was just so sore after working on my quads and legs that I collapsed in bed." Lincoln said as Toll got up after hearing both of their stomachs growl. "Well, go take a good warm shower and then come eat breakfast. You have to work on your abs after school. We're gonna go to the gym and work out for an hour too." Toll said as he went to get fresh fruit and oats made for their breakfast. Toll Road had started a new healthy eating regimen about 4 months ago and noticed himself and Lincoln getting more lean and stronger each day.

As Lincoln stripped down to nothing in the bathroom, his body was fully toned, lean and had no ounce of fat hanging down. It was pure muscle; even though he weighed 100 pounds now, he intended to stay under 150 as he grew up too. He even noticed his groin was in shape and he was fully dangling down between his legs. He got in the shower and cleaned every inch of his body with soap. After his shower, he got dressed in his compression shorts, a blue plaid button-down shirt, light blue jeans and white converse shoes. He went to eat breakfast with Toll Road and talk about what he had planned at school.

A little while later, Toll Road drove Lincoln to school and there was a big surprise waiting for them. As they walked into the office, there sat Ms. Jackman! While her whereabouts were unknown, there was a replacement principal to run the school because of also what happened to Mr. Holloway. "Hello Joshua and Lincoln. Did you miss me?" She said as they both came in to sit down before the first bell rung.

Lincoln had to get to class before the first bell rang, just so he could to talk Dakota and the others. As he walked in the classroom, his friends saw him and smiled. "Happy Birthday Lincoln!" They all said as Lincoln smiled and sat down next to them. As the day went on, Lincoln got birthday wishes from his classmates and teachers. It was soon lunch time, and Lincoln was sitting with his friends when he felt someone wrap their arms around him like last year. "Happy Birthday, Lincoln." A southern voice said as Lincoln recognized the voice. "Thanks Bonnie. What's up?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie took a seat next to her boyfriend. "I noticed your voice went down a bit, Bonnie." Lincoln said as Dakota and the others noticed as well. "Yeah, I know. My family noticed puberty kicking in for me this morning when I woke up." Bonnie explained as they had a fun time talking until, they had to go to class. Later, as Lincoln was riding home, his phone was starting to ring on skype. So, he kept his camera off until he figured out who it was.

"Hello?" He answered as he saw a familiar Latina with a purple hoodie. " _Sup, Lame-O. Happy 14_ _th_ _birthday_." It was Ronnie Anne; her hair was a tad longer and she had grown a tad taller too. "Hey Ronnie Anne, how's it going over in Royal Woods?" Lincoln asked as the Latina breathed in a bit and then out. " _Well, everyone kid in our grade knows your in 'jail'. Everyone wants to try and talk to you, even Paige, Cristina and Kat_." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln went wide eyed. "Really? What do they want?" Lincoln asked as Ronnie Anne shrugged her shoulders. " _Your question is as good as mine. I don't really know what they want. Maybe you should call them on skype and see for yourself_." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln nodded and hung up.

He got back home and put his workout clothes in a bag, so he and Toll Road could go to the gym for an hour and a half. He and Toll Road were on the way to the gym while the day was still young; it was around 1:30 in the afternoon when they arrived at the gym, and Toll Road knew what workout Lincoln would do. It was a crazy one, but he knew it would help Lincoln a lot with his body. As they went to the equipment; Lincoln did Sit-Ups, Flat Bench Lying Leg Raises, Jackknife Sit-Up's, Flat Bench Leg Pull-In, Crunches, Toe Touchers and Reverse Crunches for the next hour and a half. Toll Road did them with Lincoln and it was beginning to put him through pain.

After their workouts, they drank a lot of water, took a shower and went back home to meet the other Expendables for the little party they were having for Lincoln's 14th birthday. Lincoln knew time went by fast as he was living in a new city, a new life and a new job. As they arrived, Lincoln went to read one his books while Toll Road went to take a nap on the couch until the guys arrived.

Lincoln decided to set up his prison scenario, so he could call Paige, since he got her skype name when he hung out with her once at the arcade. He waited a bit for her to answer, when she finally did pick up, she was horrified. " _Lincoln!_ " She hollered as Lincoln smiled. "Hey Paige. How's life?" Lincoln asked as Paige raised an eyebrow to his voice. " _What's with your voice?_ " She asked as Lincoln began explaining puberty kicking in. They began talking for a while until Lincoln heard the front door open and other voices with his well-trained ears, luckily Paige didn't hear it. "Hey Paige, I gotta go now. See ya." Lincoln said as he hung up and marked himself offline on skype. He then began to change out of his jumpsuit when Gunnar opened the door. "Haven't you heard of knocking, meatball?" Lincoln said as he heard 'ooh' or 'burned' from everyone else out in the living room. "Not really. We're waiting for you, so you can open your presents." Gunnar said before getting a bb to the leg. He laughed out loud before closing the door.

For the rest of the day, Lincoln opened his presents and was surprised to get more cool stuff each year. After the rest of the Expendables left for a job, Lincoln wasn't needed for this one since they needed to breach a deserted jungle base for files. He had a 5-day weekend starting tomorrow, so he had the house to himself. He put all of his presents away, when he was getting a call on skype. He checked to see who it was; it was his mother calling. So, he answered it and made sure his camera was off. "Hey mom." Lincoln said as he saw his mother about to head home from her job. " _Hey honey. Happy Birthday. I can't believe you're 14 already._ " Rita said as Lincoln chuckled lightly. "Yeah I know. I appreciate it. I'm gonna be going into 8th grade soon." Lincoln said as him and his mother talked for a little bit before she had to head home. " _Anyway Lincoln, I gotta go home now. I'll have the girls send you birthday wishes by messaging you._ " Rita said as Lincoln understood. "Okay, love you mom." Lincoln said as he hung up and read his books.

A month later, school was out, and Bonnie was in her room reading when her mother and father came in her room with a sad look on their faces. "Honey, can we talk to you?" Mrs. Duncan asked as Bonnie sat up and nodded. "What's up?" She said as she set her book to the side. "Well, your father got a good job offer in Kentucky…so, we're moving to Louisville. Just so we can be close to your cousin, Teddy." Mrs. Duncan said as Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Please tell me this is just a dream." Bonnie said as he parents shook their heads. Bonnie began to tear up due to the news; she wouldn't be able to grow up with Lincoln nor date him anymore. "B-But what about mine and Lincoln's relationship. I'd be broken without him! Please, we can't move! Please!" Bonnie began to cry, and sob and she hugged her father and even headbutt him in the stomach too. Mrs. Duncan pulled her daughter off and grabbed her by the ears to make her listen. "Honey, I don't wanna move either, but your father will get a raise if he takes the transfer. So, we have to move. There's nothing we can do, and we'll be on the streets if we don't move." Mrs. Duncan stated firmly as Bonnie got away from her grip, put her shoes on and ran outta the house.

"BONNIE!" Mr. Duncan yelled with his commanding voice as his wife just placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Bonnie ran towards Lincoln's house as fast as she could. It wasn't far from where she lived; only 0.7 miles away to be exact. As she arrived, she was sweaty and panting like crazy; so, she went to the back of the house to Lincoln's window. She knocked on the window and saw Lincoln get up from his beanbag chair, since he was reading a book. He opened the window and Bonnie jumped into his room. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked as he was pulled into a sweaty kiss; but he didn't care. He also felt tears on Bonnie's cheeks too. As soon as they pulled apart, Lincoln and Bonnie breathed for air. "Please tell me what's wrong." Lincoln said firmly as they both sat down in the big bean bag chair.

Bonnie explained that her family was moving to Kentucky due to her father's job transfer. Lincoln began to tear up due to the news; he didn't wanna be separated from his girlfriend either, but he knew there was nothing he could do. "I guess we have to face what's coming." Lincoln said as he kissed Bonnie's cheek to calm her down. A week later, Bonnie's family began packing like there was no tomorrow and they had hoped to get everything packed up in a couple more days. Mr. Duncan had a friend in Kentucky who would sell him a house for a cheap price since he owed him a favor back a couple years back. Lincoln was at his house still sad that Bonnie was moving; he even told the Expendables, and they were sorry for him.

Finally, the day came for Bonnie and her family to drive the moving truck for a 9-hour drive to the house in the Louisville suburbs of Indian Hills. Toll Road was with Lincoln at the Duncan residence for the departure. Lincoln and Bonnie were sitting on the porch while Toll Road was talking with the parents; even Bonnie and Lincoln were holding hands like they didn't wanna let go. "So, I guess this is it, huh?" Bonnie said as she laid her head on Lincoln's toned shoulder. "I guess it is. This sucks ass." Lincoln said as he lightly squeezed Bonnie's hand.

"Okay, let's go Bonnie!" Mrs. Duncan said as Bonnie got up with Lincoln and he walked her towards her mother. "Will you skype me still?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie nodded and kissed him on the lips. He enjoyed the kiss, he didn't care if Toll Road and Bonnie's parents were watching, he loved Bonnie. But he'd have to wait until he would see her again to continue dating her. They ended the kiss and Bonnie got in the moving truck with her parents, so they could drive to Kentucky. Bonnie waved towards Lincoln, and he did the same as the truck drove off. Lincoln had a sad look on his face as he saw the truck drive away. He felt Toll Road's hand on his shoulder and saw a sad smile on the man's face. "Let's go home." He said as Lincoln followed him to the car.

They got home and Lincoln went straight to his room. "I miss you already, Bonnie." Lincoln said as he cried his eyes out.

 **July 15** **th** **, Tuesday**

It had been weeks since Bonnie's departure, and Lincoln had been listening to 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars on repeat from his iPod which went around the whole house. The other Expendables had heard about the southern girl's departure and were shocked to hear Lincoln had locked himself in his room. He even stopped working out; he only came out for food and the bathroom. The guys were playing poker at the kitchen table when they heard the song getting louder, so Lee got up and went to deal with it. "I swear if I have to listen to this fucking song one more time, I'm gonna freak!" Lee said as he opened Lincoln door; it didn't even phase the 14-year-old one bit. "Lincoln, are you still upset that Bonnie left?" Lee asked as Lincoln got up and nodded slowly.

"You ever heard the old saying, 'there are plenty of fish in the sea'? Because it's true. You gotta forget the past relationship and go find new love." Lee explained as Lincoln started to tear up again. "You just gotta get up and try again with a new relationship. It's gonna be alright." Lee said in a sincere voice. Lincoln just grabbed his book and began to read on Physiology. "Okay. I'll go and look for fresh fish in the sea, I guess." Lincoln said as Lee smiled softly and left.

A couple days later, Lincoln was walking in the park in the nice summer breeze. As he walked under the bridge, he didn't see someone come up from behind him and hit him with a good solid punch to the back of the head. Lincoln hit the deck and fell to his hands and knees. "Good. Now get him in a headlock." A voice said as someone bigger grabbed Lincoln and put him in a rear naked choke. Lincoln began to couch as his airway was cut off and he saw who was standing in front of him; it was Damien Barnett!

"Damien!" Lincoln said as he was cut off by the bigger student behind him put pressure on the hold. "Loosen up." Damien ordered as the bigger student did as told. "What do you want, Damien?" Lincoln said as he breathed in sharply. "I want to let you know I spent one year in juvie because you snitched on me for assault and battery. I also have 3 months of probation too!" Damien said as he ordered for his henchman to tighten his grip. Damien even began punching Lincoln a couple times in the ribs super hard; which made Lincoln cough and turn a bit blue due to the lack of oxygen to his brain. "This is where I get my revenge, Lincoln. So, goodbye." Damien said as Lincoln's eyes began to close slowly.

Just then, shots of paintball guns began going off and Damien and his henchmen began screaming in pain. "GET OUTTA HERE!" A voice rung out that Lincoln didn't even recognize before. As he was on the ground, he coughed and began getting air to his brain again, he saw Damien and his two goons running away with four 7th graders running after them with paintball guns. "You okay?" A voice asked as he patted Lincoln lightly on the cheek. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a cold bottle of water for Lincoln to drink. The figure sat Lincoln up against the bridge wall, he let him drink all the water in the bottle. Once Lincoln was able to see who saved him, his jaw dropped; he recognized that dark brown hair, and those eyes…it was Arthur Taggart!

"You okay?" Arthur asked with a soft caring tone. Lincoln couldn't believe his old bully helping him; it had been two years since he had seen him, but why now? "Arthur, why did you do this? I thought you hated me." Lincoln said as Arthur wrapped the white-haired boy's arm around his neck and carried him to his apartment where his dad was nowhere to be seen. They reached the apartment and Arthur unlocked the door, so he could set Lincoln down in his room, while he went to find the bruise cream. Lincoln was laying on the brown-haired boy's full set bed and looked around his room; he saw a boxing award on the dresser for a lightweight and a BJJ purple belt on the wall hanging in pride, there was also a 36-inch TV on a dresser, a bean bag chair and an Xbox One X too with games. "Okay, I brought the bruise cream and a couple lemonades for us to drink." Arthur said as he came back in his room.

"Thanks." Lincoln said as he carefully took his drink without moving his lower body. "Now, I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt, so I can rub this on your ribs." Arthur said as Lincoln carefully removed his blue henley. Arthur's cheeks turned pink to Lincoln's 4 pack of abs, he saw where the bruise was, took some bruise cream and rubbed it on the area where it was hurting Lincoln. He rubbed the cream gently and tried not to stare too. "I see you won a boxing match and are a purple belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu." Lincoln said gently as Arthur stopped rubbing the white-haired boy's stomach and looked at the wall where his belt and trophy stood. "Yep. You see, after our last encounter, I was grounded for 2 months and immediately took Jiu-Jitsu and Boxing classes. I'm a lightweight in Boxing and trained hard in Jiu-Jitsu too." Arthur finished explaining as he then grabbed a drink of his lemonade.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you defend me from Damien?" Lincoln asked as Arthur wiped his hands with the wet towelette wipes. He bit his lower lip and looked at Lincoln with burning red cheeks. "Can I be honest with you?" Arthur asked as Lincoln nodded. "Ever since our last fight, I've been thinking of how cute you actually are. How beautiful your hair is, how your eyes twinkle in the daytime, your body is _so_ hot too. I'm in love with you, Lincoln Loud. I've even heard your singing voice from when you sung at the school talent show. I've still been going to Arthur Ashe Charter School, but I've kept my distance from you, because I didn't want you seeing me at school." Arthur said as Lincoln was shocked; but he didn't expect what was gonna happen next. Arthur leaned up to his face and kissed him on the lips softly. Lincoln didn't know what to do at that moment; he just let Arthur kiss him on the lips. As Arthur pulled away, he set his forehead in Lincoln's toned chest, and began sniffling. "I'm sorry. You're so cute that I just wanted to kiss you and see if you want to give this a chance or not." Arthur said as Lincoln picked his head up with his two fingers and eyed him seriously. He remembered what Lee told him to find more fish in the sea. And Lincoln _did_ see how cute Arthur was too; with his dark brown hair a bit longer, his slim but lean body and he even noticed his light green eyes too. He blushed internally and thought why not date the opposite gender and give it a try. _How bad could it be to date a guy, I mean I still like girls. So, what's the worst that could happen,_ Lincoln thought as he pecked Arthur on the lips. The brown-haired boy was surprised, but he smiled.

"Arthur, I really appreciate you noticing my changes. I have to say, I'm flattered by your choice of words too. I mean if you wanna give this a chance, we can date. But I have a job too; so, if I don't answer texts or calls, it means I'm on the job, okay?" Lincoln said as Arthur smiled widely and hugged Lincoln tightly, forgetting his bruised ribs. "Ow fuck!" Lincoln cried as Arthur pulled back and winced. "Sorry, I forgot." Arthur said as he kissed Lincoln on the lips, making them both giggle. Arthur then took their empty cans and went to get them some pretzels to snack on.

The two talked about how life was ever since their last encounter for a good hour. Arthur had taken French classes and baking classes too over the past 2 years; he even won a tournament on how to make Apple Pie Cupcakes in Baton Rouge when he visited his grandparents on his father's side. His mother died when he was 5-years-old, so he only knew her for 2 years and talked to her too for that amount of time as well. "So, what martial arts do you know now, Lincoln?" Arthur asked as they snuggled together on the brown-haired boy's bed. "I know about 4 types of Karate, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Krav Maga, Hapkido, Iaido, Aikido, Kendo, Kenjutsu, Kickboxing, Capoeira and Boxing. I plan on learning more too. I can teach you some of mine if you want, or my caretakers can teach you." Lincoln said as Arthur smiled widely. "Okay. Thanks a lot." Arthur said as Lincoln also wanted to ask him something else.

"When's your birthday?" Lincoln asked as Arthur turned his head towards his new boyfriend. "May 5th. I'm happy I turned 14, because I got a new Xbox One X, a headset for it and some games too. My grandparents on my dad's side and my dad worked together to get it all for me." Arthur said as Lincoln was surprised that he was older than his boyfriend by 3 days. "Anyway, I gotta get going. My caretaker is probably wondering where I am." Lincoln said as he sat up carefully. "Before you go, answer this for me, please." Arthur said with pleading eyes as he sat up. "What's up." Lincoln asked as he softly pecked his boyfriends' lips.

"Are you gay or bisexual?" Arthur asked as with a serious voice. "Arthur, I still like girls. But I'm gonna give this a chance, so I'm bisexual. Why?" Lincoln asked as Arthur rubbed his arm slightly. "Because, I gave up on dating girls. I never even had the chance to date a single girl, so I'm…gay." Arthur said as he kissed Lincoln on the cheek tenderly. "Arthur, listen to me, okay. It's totally perfect to be gay, bisexual or a fucking transgender. I'll be friends with anyone in the LGBTQ, okay." Lincoln said as kissed Arthur one more time. "Wanna walk me to the door? I gotta get home." Lincoln said as Arthur helped Lincoln to the front door.

"Call me on skype later. I left my number and skype name on a piece of paper on your nightstand when you went to get snacks for us." Lincoln said as he opened the door and kissed Arthur one more time. The brown haired 14-year-old smiled and watched his boyfriend walk home before shutting the door. Lincoln was still a bit sad that Bonnie left, but he was now happy that he moved on with a new relationship and into new territory of sexuality too. As he walked onto his street, he saw his friends pull up to his house on their minibikes. Lincoln jogged up to them, so he could catch them from ringing the doorbell. "Hey guys." Lincoln said as Dakota, James, Malcolm, Sebastian and Dawson turned around to see their white-haired friend. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as Dakota nudged James to say something. "Well, James here has something to say to you. It's good news actually." Dakota said as James rubbed his right arm and looked down at the porch. "Well, I came out to my mom and her girlfriend and told them that I'm…gay. I've always had a thing for guys since I was 9-years-old. I told these guys and they support me fully. But do you support me, Lincoln?" James asked as Lincoln smiled and pulled the Italian in for a comforting but sweet hug. "Yes, I support you. Because, guess what, I have good news as well." Lincoln said as he smiled cheekily.

"What's the good news?" Dakota asked as Lincoln took out his phone and showed his friends a picture from his phone of him and Arthur that they took of them snuggling in bed. "I'm bisexual. I recently came out to my boyfriend earlier who was my bully around 2 years ago. But we worked everything out and we're happy now." Lincoln explained as his friends hugged him one at a time to show that they supported him. "I also have good news." Dawson said out of the blue as everyone looked towards him. "Go ahead, Dawson." Sebastian said as the Romanian American bit his bottom lip and finally found his voice. "I'm Pansexual. I'm not limited to any gender, race or other sexuality. I still have to come out to my family." Dawson said as Dakota pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Well, I fully support the LGBTQ, even though I'm straight. Dakota said as everyone else thanked him. "So, are we gonna hang out or what?" Lincoln asked as they all planned to go towards Bourbon Street and have some fun.

 **2 Weeks Later (Friday, 1st of August, 2018)**

It was an early midafternoon as Lincoln was disassembling Toll Road's pistol, so he could clean the guts when Church called him. "Hello?" He answered the phone and heard Church on the other side. " _Hey kid, I need you for a job at Salvage Yard that I need your help with. Up for the task?_ " Church asked as Lincoln finished cleaning the pistol and put it down. "Sure. What's the job?" Lincoln asked as he sat back in his chair. " _Well, some of the agents have a big weapons deal going down with some Albanian gangsters, and we need someone on a vantage point with a strong tranquilizer that we'll supply you to take them down. We got a new liquid agent of Azaperone which is 10 times stronger than the ordinary agent._ " Church said as Lincoln thought for a moment. "Okay. Wanna come pick me up in a bit?" Lincoln asked as he heard a car door opening. " _Well, why don't you come outside and get in?_ " Church said as he chuckled.

Lincoln got his black henley, black cargo pants and black converse on and went out front to meet Church. They drove to the usual warehouse and Lincoln saw the other CIA agents. "Alright, we know who's gonna do the deal?" Church asked as he saw three agents in civilian clothing. "Yeah, it's McFadden, Byers and Hendrix. Do you have someone to shoot the Albanians with the tranquilizer?" One of the upper-class agents who went by Delacruz said as Church smiled and pulled Lincoln towards the agents. "Remember Lincoln?" Church asked as all the agents nodded and said hi to the 14-year-old. "So, where's the tranquilizer gun?" Lincoln asked as one female agent who looked to have a dream catcher tattoo on her cleavage gave the gun to him in a case. "Nice cleavage tat." Lincoln said cheekily as all the other male agents knew what he was talking about and snickered while the female agent went red in the face. "You looked at my breasts you little perv?!" She screamed as the other agents held her back. "Alright, Kaufman, chill the fuck out, or you're off this assignment!" Church screamed in a commanding voice.

"Alright, Lincoln will be post up on top of this clutter of cars while McFadden, Byers and Hendrix have the deal in the middle of the lot. Then as soon as they notice the weapons from the back of the van, Lincoln will shoot them in the ass, leg or neck with the IM Rifle that has a good precision scope." Church said as he had a good satellite image of the Salvage Yard and showing where everyone would be stationed.

"Alright, so you want me to either shoot the Albanians in the back of the leg, ass cheeks or neck?" Lincoln asked as Church nodded and looked over the rifle to make sure it was ready to go; it had a scope and even a bipod too. Church gave Lincoln a radio and earpiece too, so he could communicate. "Let's get going. The Albanians arrive in 1 hour." Church said as they all headed towards the Salvage Yard. Lincoln rode with Church and 2 other agents, while McFadden, Byers and Hendrix rode in the van full of guns. They kept the SWAT truck a mile back just in case they needed them.

As they arrived at the Salvage Yard, Lincoln saw a good vantage spot on top of some cars that were flat enough for him to use the bipod; so, he took the case that had the gun in it and headed over there while the other agents could wait for the suspects. After waiting a good forty-five minutes, a big black van rolled up a bit early. " _This might be it, so stay frosty._ " Church said from his vantage point. "Roger that." Lincoln said as he looked through the scope and saw 2 average size males get out with one 6-foot 3 male get out of the back. "That is one tall son of a bitch." Lincoln said through the radio. McFadden, Byers and Hendrix got out of the van and put on English accents like they were from London and were British gangsters. "You got our fucking money, wanker?" McFadden said as he scratched his ass.

"Yes, we got it. What about you? Do you have our Uzi's and Glocks?" The tall motherfucker who went by Albion said in a deep voice with his arms crossed. "Yes, we do. So, show us the money and we'll show you the fucking loot." Byers said in a Posh accent. One of the average size men who went by Ardian went into their van and grabbed the two duffel bags of money. "Here is the fucking money, motherfucker." He said as he threw it in front of the undercover CIA agents. "Well don't just stand there scratching your bollocks, come on!" Hendrix screamed in a straight British accent. The other average size Albanian followed him to the bag of their van to examine the weapons. " _Kid, take the shot_." Church said as Lincoln fired two shots towards the gangsters. Ardian and Albion were standing guarding the money when they felt something hit them in the bag of their necks, they fell to the floor. Hendrix knew the Albanian gangster would've heard the noise, so, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and put him to sleep.

"Targets are asleep, Church." Hendrix said in his regular voice as Church came up around the corner to put the cuffs on them. "Good work. Lincoln, you can come down now." Church said as they all began to clean up the area. Lincoln heard on the radio and began to put the rifle away when he saw a big dude come at him, but Lincoln sucker punched him square in the nose and made it bleed. He then did a roundhouse kick to the man's ribcage and he fell onto the mountain of cars. " _You okay, kid?_ " Church asked through the radio as Lincoln panted a bit before grabbing the rifle and stuffing it in the case and making his way towards the agents on the ground.

"Was there another Albanian that I didn't know of?" Lincoln asked Church as he gave him the radio earpiece the rifle. "Not that I know of. Could have been the owner of this place. Let's just get outta here." Church said as everyone made like horse shit and hit the trail. As Church dropped Lincoln off, he told him he'd get paid next week of one hundred grand.

It was August 11th on Monday of 2018, the first day of 8th grade for Lincoln and his friends too. Malcolm turned 14 the other day and they were all excited too. Lincoln woke up around 6 am to get a shower before getting some breakfast. As Lincoln was in the shower, he kept thinking of Arthur and how sweet and cute he was now. His hair was a bit longer and was even slim but toned. Lincoln also needed to figure out how was gonna tell Toll Road and the other Expendables.

As he turned off the shower, he noticed he even was gaining more muscle in his arms and pecs. He stretched and loved how everything was there and toned. He went to get dressed in his compression wear and a new henley that was maroon red with black sleeves and black jeans. After he got dressed, he went to see Toll Road in the kitchen cooking eggs and English muffins. "Can I be completely honest with you, Josh?" Lincoln asked as a glass of orange juice was poured in front of him. "What's up?" Toll asked as he put the muffins and eggs on his and Lincoln's plate.

"Since Lee told me that there was more fish in the sea, I decided to go for a walk on the 18th of July in the park and Damien attacked me with some friends." Lincoln said as Toll Road didn't know why he was explaining this to him. "Then, a familiar face saved me from them. So, thanks to that person, we're now dating." Lincoln explained as he took a deep breath in and then looked Toll in the eyes. "I'm Bisexual, Toll Road. The person who saved me was…Arthur Taggart." Lincoln finally said as Toll Road's eyes went wide. "You mean, you're dating that brown haired fuckhead that bullied you?!" Toll said as he tried not to scream.

"We put our differences aside and he told me he made a drastic change. He's actually cute too, now that I noticed when we were at his house." Lincoln said as he supported his chin with his hand and was in LaLa land. "Are you mad at me for being Bisexual?" Lincoln asked as he was waiting for Toll Road to berate him. "Why would I be mad at you for being a certain sexuality? I don't hate people of certain sexualities; in fact, my mother is Bisexual to this exact day. I even support the LGBTQ fully." Toll Road said as Lincoln smiled and hugged the man, getting a light chuckle out of him. "Let's eat so we can get you to school." Toll said as they ate their breakfast and hit the road.

As Toll Road drove to the school around 7 am, Lincoln was meaning to ask him about what the others' opinions might be. "Toll, what are the other's gonna say to my sexuality? Am I gonna get booted because I'm bisexual?" Lincoln asked as Toll stopped the car at a light. "I doubt you're gonna get kicked off the team due to be a certain sexuality, okay? So, just chill out. Alright." Toll said in a soft voice while facing Lincoln.

They reached the school; so, Lincoln and Toll Road got out to meet Ms. Jackman for Lincoln's new schedule. As they reached the office, they were greeted with a happy Ms. Jackman. "Morning, you two. Welcome to 8th grade, Lincoln. Here is your schedule. You have your classes written down on there." Ms. Jackman said as Lincoln sat down outside the office to look at his schedule. "I have Spanish, English, Social Studies, PE, Lunch, Science and Writing. All in order and I get out same time as always." Lincoln said to himself as he made his way towards homeroom.

As he walked into class, a nice surprise was waiting for him. "Hey you." It was Arthur, and he got up to kiss his boyfriend. Lincoln smiled, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I missed you." Arthur said as he nuzzled his face into Lincoln's neck. "I missed you too." Lincoln said as they both sat next to each other when Dakota and the others came in to meet Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln." Dakota said as he hugged his friend. "Dakota, this is my boyfriend, Arthur Taggart." Lincoln introduced the Cherokee to the brown haired 14-year-old. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Dakota smiled as he shook Arthur's hand. Sebastian, Dawson, Malcolm and James all introduced themselves and told the brown haired 14-year-old they supported the LGBTQ; especially James, who was Homosexual and Dawson who was Pansexual.

As everyone else came into the classroom, Spanish class started. Lincoln knew his progress reports always had good grades on them, since he brought a smile to Toll Road's face all the time. He was a straight 'A' student since he had Yang help him with homework, just in case he needed help and was stuck. He also knew he had to be careful with Damien again, since he had an encounter with him last time; but he knew his Probation Officer would not like it if he was in trouble, so he knew he could use that as advantage. But for now, he needed to worry about the first day of 8th grade and the last year of middle school.

 **A/N: Didn't expect Arthur, didn't you? XD**

 **Now, let me know whatcha thought of this chapter, and yes, I know; Lincoln's bisexual? Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple.**

 **I seriously wanna thank** **TheCartoonist294; he helped me with the whole chapter too. So, go check him out on Fanfiction and look at his work.**

 **Alrighty, I gotta get going, but don't forget to leave a review of what you thought.**

 **I shall see you next chapter…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	26. CIA, Paris and KKK?

**A/N: Howdy!**

 **We are back with chapter 26, so let's get on with addressing those viewers.**

 **FantasyNerd306: Thanks Willow for the kind words! I understand your opinion as well.**

 **Gamelover41592** **: Yes, it does suck with Bonnie moving away but I decided to add a little bit of spice and something also nice to Lincoln's personality and character. ; )**

 **1049: Yes, it is interesting! : D**

 **CrimsonSylvan: Thank you so much for the kind words! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! I really appreciate it. There is lot's more to come with Lincoln too, just wait and see. ; )**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yes, like I said to Gamelover, it does suck about Bonnie moving. I also have tons planned for Arthur.**

 **Crazymancody895: Thanks Cody! I appreciate the words! Yes, Arthur has returned! I have lots planned for him and Lincoln.**

 **DZ09: I know, but it had to be done. But don't worry, we'll see Bonnie again in the future. : )**

 **Guest 1: What did I say about you saying 'Thanks for the chapter' like that? I said no more! Please just quit!**

 **Guest 2: It'd be too easy, plus I'd have to come up with a good idea for it to work.**

 **Guest 3: Lincoln will be 19 when the second movie hits. Trust me; you'll see when we get there.**

 **Guest 4: Yes. But in a loving way. He's already fine with kissing Arthur in public.**

 **Red Rain: I really appreciate the kind words mate, I really do. I hope the Expendables can trust Arthur too. I hope I can plan this to be at least 50-70 chapters or so, but I wanna end this on a good night. Not as soon as Lincoln goes home, but a good note where he hopefully meets Bonnie again. Just stick around and you'll see what I mean. : D**

 **Anywho, there will be small smuts in this chapter, nothing over the line. Don't whine at me about the smut though, okay. Enough of my lark, I shall see you at the bottom…ADIOS AMIGOS!**

It was the 15th of August, on a Friday of 2018, when Lincoln was in his Writing class sitting next to Dakota and doing their work, when the classroom door opened to two FBI agents. "Lincoln Loud, you need to come with us." The older agent said as he stood an inch under 6-foot, looked to be in his early 60's; had black hair starting to go grey, wore a dark blue suit, had a badge showing and a gun in a holster on his hip while the other agent looked to be in his mid-20's; he had brown hair, wore a light blue suit, had his badge showing and also had a gun showing in his hip holster.

The older agent who went by Sean Doyle showed his badge to the teacher as Lincoln got up out of his seat and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go." Agent Doyle said as Lincoln followed the two agents outside the school. As soon as they made it outside, Lincoln was told to get into a 2010 Dodge Charger with an FBI logo on it. All three got in and made their way towards the FBI office near one the Southern University of New Orleans.

"So, mind telling me what's going on?" Lincoln asked as Agent Doyle gave him a file to look over. As Lincoln opened the file, it showed a picture of a man in mid-50's who looked to have blue eyes, a black textured haircut, dark stubble, strong jaw and was wearing a grey suit with gold aviators. "Who is this guy?" Lincoln asked as they stopped at a light. "That is Dylan Ballard; he is one of the most ruthless warlords that runs high amounts of powerful drugs, weapons and counterfeit money out of Panama City, Panama. Recently, we arrested one of his top lieutenants, Alejandro Sanchez, who is the side dog of the operation. He's being held at the office in handcuffs, and we want you to try and intercept the call when it comes in. He was told he'd be getting a call for a big deal for this new drug that Ballard and his team of cooks were putting together. It's called 'Mamba Blood' and it's a cross between PCP, Acid tabs and Xanax bars. It's supposed to make you feel like you're a daredevil with a simple death wish of pure craziness." Agent Doyle explained as Lincoln looked through the photo's and saw that his lieutenant was an old member of MS-13 but got out of the gang to run drugs and other stuff with Ballard.

They reached the office and went into the underground garage. They got out of the car and went into the elevator leading to the 3rd floor. "The boss wants to talk to you, _privately_." Agent Doyle said as they walked towards the boss's office, opened the door and Lincoln walked in to see a man around his early 70's who had white hair, black eyes and a strong supportive body. "Close the door, Doyle. Give us some alone time." The man said as Agent Doyle did so and left Lincoln alone with the boss. "What am I doing here?" Lincoln asked sternly as the man sat in his chair and gestured for Lincoln to have a seat in front of him. Lincoln was skeptical, but he took a seat at the desk and waited for the man to speak the reason why he was brought here.

"Who hired you to pick me up?" Lincoln asked as the man pulled a picture out of his wallet and gave it to Lincoln. Once Lincoln saw what was on the picture, his eyes went wide; it showed the old man about 9 to 10 years younger with a younger Mr. Church. And they looked like happy friends from the looks of it. "Church is my good friend of the CIA; he told me you're a good hacker. So, I decided to see what you can do to help out here. By the way, I'm Agent Kenneth Owen." Agent Owen said as Lincoln gave the picture back and nodded. "I guess I can help out. What do you want me to do?" Lincoln asked as Agent Owen brought up files on his computer and spun the monitor around for Lincoln to see. It showed Ballard in a mugshot and other photos that the agency could find of him.

"Did you know Ballard was one of us?" Agent Owen asked as Lincoln's eyes went wide to what he said. "Really? He was one of you?" Lincoln clarified as the old agent closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "So, the good news is we need you to intercept the call that should be coming in by Sanchez's phone. But there's bad news is that we don't know when he'll call. So, we want you to interrogate Sanchez and get the information out of him. It should usually be done by us, but I heard you're good with hand to hand combat too, so this should be easy for you." Agent Owen said as Lincoln nodded to the information. "I can do that. And yes, I'll help you with the situation. But you owe me." Lincoln said as Agent Owen raised his eyebrows. "What would you like?" Agent Owen asked as Lincoln smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. How about some food, so I'm not hungry in a bit while working?" Lincoln said cheekily as the agent only could laugh out loud. "I guess I could order some bacon cheeseburgers for the both of us. I'll go do that after we get set up with the information from Sanchez." Agent Owen said as he got up and Lincoln followed the man with a smile on his face. They exited the office and went downstairs to the interrogation room where Sanchez was being kept handcuffed to the table. Lincoln and Agent Owen were in the room next to it where they could see him through a one-way mirror. "So, all you need is the time when Ballard is gonna call?" Lincoln asked with his arms crossed. "Yes, we only need the time when he's gonna call. We'll take care of the rest." Agent Owen said as Lincoln nodded before walking into the interrogation room.

As soon as Lincoln entered the room, the man could only laugh. "What is this? You're seriously letting a kid take your job?" Alejandro said as he laughed again. "Could I get some help in here, please?" Lincoln said as he stuck his head out the door. 2 agents came in the room to help Lincoln; but he decided to have a bit of fun. "Take the handcuffs off and get him on his knees." Lincoln told the agents as they uncuffed the lieutenant and placed him on his knees. Lincoln then did a flying back kick to Alejandro's nose and made him fly backwards into the wall. On the other side of the one-way mirror, Agent Owen was surprised to see Lincoln getting violent. "When is your boss calling in?" Lincoln demanded as the man spit blood onto the floor and growled. "Vete a la mierda." Alejandro scowled as Lincoln kicked him in the gut. "Fuck me? FUCK ME?" Lincoln repeated angrily as he gestured for the agent to get the lieutenant on his knees again. Lincoln then threw an uppercut to Alejandro's strong jaw and then chopped his throat with the webbing between his thumb and index finger.

Alejandro struggled to breath as Lincoln picked up his head by the chin and punched him across the face with a left hook. "WHEN IS BALLARD CALLING?!" Lincoln screamed as the man still didn't give in. "Go to hell." It was all Alejandro could say as he still struggled to breath. Lincoln then grabbed a handful of the man's hair and kneed him hard in the gut, making him gasp for air. "Hell…I've already been to hell." Lincoln said darkly as he gestured towards one of the agents. "Give me your gun." Lincoln demanded as the agent raised an eyebrow but did so anyway. He gave Lincoln the gun, but Lincoln stopped when he took a hold of the weapon. "Switch it with an empty mag and make sure the gun is empty." Lincoln quietly whispered to the agent as he did so quickly. He switched the magazines and emptied the slide with a bullet and gave Lincoln the gun (which was empty) and the 14-year-old pointed it at Alejandro, who thankfully didn't hear or see the transaction.

"Get up." Lincoln said as he pointed the gun directly into the man's forehead. Alejandro's eyes went wide as the gun was pushed into his head. "Y-Y-You're crazy!" Alejandro quickly stammered as Lincoln cocked the gun and looked directly into his eyes. "When…is…Ballard… _calling_?" Lincoln asked slowly as he began to put pressure on the trigger. "I'm not stupid enough to sell out my boss!" Alejandro screamed as Lincoln put more pressure. "You have to the count of 3 before I blow your brains out." Lincoln reminded as Alejandro started to tear up. "1...2-" Lincoln started to count down as Alejandro moved his head up in time.

"H-He'll be calling in 2 hours! Just don't fucking kill me!" Alejandro said as Lincoln pulled the trigger and the gun clicked. Alejandro flinched and now knew there was no bullets in the gun the whole time. Then, a crackling sound could be heard as it sounded like liquid hitting the floor; Lincoln looked down at the guys pants to see he had pissed himself. "Thanks for the information, Alejandro." Lincoln said as he began laughing at the fact that a 30-year-old had pissed himself. Lincoln walked into the next room where Agent Owen was looking through the one-way mirror with a good look on his face. "We got the information, Agent Owen." Lincoln said as the man smiled and nodded. "Okay, now let's get him cleaned up and ready to answer the call.

A little while later, they had Alejandro's phone plugged into the computer that they were using to track Ballard's movement. Everyone was ready to go; Lincoln was on the computer, ready to track the call, Alejandro had a different pair of pants on and was ready to answer the call, and the rest of the room was silent as a fucking mouse. "We ready?" Agent Owen asked as Lincoln turned around and nodded. "We're good. Just waiting on the-" Lincoln was cut off by a ringing noise; it was Alejandro's phone. "Answer it, and don't fuck this up." Agent Owen told Alejandro as the ex-MS-13 member nodded and answered the phone. "Hey boss. What's up?" Alejandro acted as he played along, and Lincoln tried to triangulate where the call was coming from. Luckily, the volume from the big screen was lowered so Ballard couldn't figure out their plan. " _Well, I'm about to sell a big batch of 'Mamba Blood' and Meth to a big drug warlord in Medellín, Colombia. The other guys and I are gonna head over there in a couple days, and we need you there too_." Ballard said as the call began to triangulate and figure out where he was calling from. _Just a couple more seconds and we're home free_ , Agent Owen thought as he looked at the screen. "I'll be there. Just send me the details." Alejandro said as the call finally finished triangulating and found out where Ballard was; he was in a penthouse in Coronado. "We got it." Lincoln whispered quietly to Agent Owen as he nodded and let the call continue. " _Alright, I'll see you there_." Ballard said as he finally hung up the call.

After a few minutes, Agent Owen gestured for 2 agents to lock Alejandro back up. "Alright kid, we appreciate the help, but we'll take it from here." Agent Owen said as Lincoln smiled and closed down the computer. "Anything to help the government." Lincoln said as Agent Owen handed him a bag that smelled like beef and bacon. "That's your bacon cheeseburger with chili cheese fries and bacon bits on them. You're welcome." Agent Owen said as he put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder and smiled. "Now, let's get you home." Agent Owen said as the two headed down into the garage and got in a black SUV. As Lincoln was being taken home, he thanked Agent Owen for the opportunity to help them with the investigation. After Lincoln got dropped off, he went inside and went to eat his food at the table. While Lincoln was eating, Toll Road came home with bags of groceries and Caesar behind him with more bags of groceries. "Hey, where were you?" The demolitions expert asked as Lincoln wiped his mouth of grease. "FBI agents had to pick me up for assistance at the FBI office. So, I decided to help them out by tracking down an ex-FBI member who's now selling drugs, weapons and counterfeit money." Lincoln explained as he continued eating.

Toll Road and Caesar didn't know the government would need Lincoln's expert hacking for their liking; but at least they got more criminals off the street. After Lincoln was done eating, he went on a two-mile run around the block, worked on his back in the workout room and did basic pushups and sit-ups for a good solid hour and a half before taking a shower and calling it a night. Toll Road did notice Lincoln's body had dramatically changed throughout the two and a half years that he's lived here in New Orleans; so, he wanted him to put on a bit more weight, but he still wanted him to stay slim.

 **2 Weeks Later (29** **th** **of August, Friday, 2018)**

It was around 4pm and Lincoln was working on his glutes, until his phone started to ring. He stopped working out for a minute, sat down and answered the phone. "Hello?" Lincoln said as he recognized the voice on the phone anywhere. " _Hey you. Whatcha doing?_ " It was his beloved boyfriend, Arthur. "Just working on my glutes in the workout room. What about you?" Lincoln said as Arthur was silent for a moment; what Lincoln didn't know was Arthur's cheeks were cherry red to what he said. " _I'm thinking about taking Kickboxing and Shotokan Karate also._ " Arthur said as Lincoln perked up. "Well, maybe I can teach you." Lincoln suggested as Arthur thought for a moment. " _Why don't you see if you can spend the night tonight. We can practice and maybe even…snuggle together in bed._ " Arthur said as he started to blush again on his side of the phone, which made Lincoln's cheeks blush. "Sure, I gotta go ask my caretaker though. I'll call you back and tell you if he says yes or no." Lincoln replied and hung up the phone before going to take a shower and freshen up.

As he got in the shower, he began to think of what Arthur said. _I'm beginning to really like dating guys. There seems to be nothing wrong with it either_ , Lincoln thought as he blushed lightly. He loved Arthur now, and Arthur loved Lincoln too. He rinsed off, got dressed in a blue henley, black cargo pants and black converse before going to ask Toll Road, who was drinking a beer in the kitchen. "Hey Toll, can I spend the night at Arthur's tonight?" Lincoln asked as he got a bottle of apple juice from the fridge. The man turned to Lincoln and had a 'are you crazy' look on his face. "You're asking to spend the night at your boyfriends house. Not happening." Toll said sternly as Lincoln was taken back. "Just because we're dating, doesn't mean we're gonna fucking make out. I promise." Lincoln said as Toll Road leaned onto the counter, with an eyebrow raised. "I don't want one phone call saying that you got caught doing the nasty with Arthur, do you understand?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded. "Okay. Call Arthur, so I can talk to his dad." Toll Road said as Lincoln hugged the man before calling his boyfriend in his room. Lincoln had the phone on speaker while he packed an overnight bag.

" _Hey, babe. Did your caretaker say yes?_ " Arthur asked on the side of the phone as Lincoln packed a pair of boxers, pants, socks and a shirt for the next day. "Yeah, he did. So, I'll be over there in a bit. But my caretaker still has to talk to your dad first." Lincoln said as he grabbed his phone charger and his overnight bag into the living room for Toll Road to talk to Tyler Taggart. After Toll Road talked to Arthur's dad for about 5 minutes, he hung up and gave the phone to Lincoln. "Let's go." Toll said as he and Lincoln went to get in the car and drive towards the Taggart apartment.

As they drove, Lincoln was in LaLa land picturing him and Arthur together, while Toll Road drove. They reached the apartment and went to the Taggart's apartment door to see Arthur standing outside, smiling and waiting for Lincoln. "Hey you." Arthur said sweetly as he and Lincoln hugged before kissing each other. Then, Tyler came out and went to talk to Toll Road as Lincoln was pulled in by Arthur. "So, you're fine with my kid dating your kid?" Tyler asked as Toll Road was taken back. "Yeah, so? Look, I'm not here to have another confrontation, I'm just here to talk about letting Lincoln spend the night here. Is it cool?" Toll said sternly as Tyler nodded and stuck his hand out for Toll Road to shake. The demolitions expert just shook his hand, did a short nod as if he said, 'thank you' and left.

In Arthur's room, the brown haired 14-year-old closed the door and made sure his dad wasn't gonna barge in. "I missed you." Lincoln said as Arthur said as they kissed passionately on the bed. Then, a knock on Arthur's door interrupted the kiss. They pulled away quickly and Arthur went to see what his dad wanted. He opened the door and saw his dad standing there with his hands on his hips. "Yeah?" Arthur asked as his dad had a smirk on his face. "Are you and your boyfriend hungry? I'm gonna buy dinner in a bit." Tyler asked as Lincoln and Arthur nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go get some pizza for you two with wings. I'll be back in 30 minutes." Tyler said as he shut the bedroom door and left the apartment, leaving the two boys in Arthur's room.

As soon as they heard his car leave, Lincoln caught Arthur staring at him with a seductive look. "So, now that we got the house to ourselves for a half hour. What do you think we should do?" Arthur asked as he nipped Lincoln's earlobe and started to rub Lincoln's crotch. Lincoln groaned softy as he and Arthur's eyes connected. "I think we should have some _fun_." Lincoln said with a husky voice and a dirty look on his face as he licked between Arthur's lips and began to undo his pants, which got Arthur to blush brightly. As soon as Lincoln got his cargo pants off, his bulge got bigger due to the lack of resistance holding it down and Arthur got off the bed and onto his knees with Lincoln standing in front of him. Arthur grabbed Lincoln's compression shorts and pulled them down a little for his 10-inch member to pop out. Arthur was blushing red hot from seeing his boyfriend's member; he even took a whiff of his musky scent, he even got hard too because of it. It was waving in front of his face and he wanted to down the whole thing in his mouth, but he wanted to start slow; so, he took it in slowly and started to pleasure Lincoln. As soon as Lincoln felt his member in Arthur's mouth, he groaned loudly and took a soft handful of his boyfriend's hair and gripped tightly. He began bobbing slowly and worked it with his tongue too; it tasted great too. Lincoln then put his hands in his boyfriend's hair and slowly pushed his head down slowly, while trying not to hurt him at the same time.

Arthur gagged, pulled back and coughed a bit before going back down on his boyfriend and sucking his member slowly while stroking him at the same time. Lincoln had never had a blowjob before, and this was even better than the handjob that Maribelle gave him. Arthur pulled back, gave the tip a kiss and went to lick the base all the way to the tip a couple times. Lincoln felt like he was in a magical place; he didn't want this to end. "This…feels… _awesome_." He huffed out as Arthur decided to take it all down his throat. He took the whole 10 inches into his mouth and tried to keep it there for as long as he could before he gagged again. Lincoln never knew Arthur was experienced, but he decided to keep it shut for now and enjoy the experience.

Then, after a few minutes, Lincoln felt a familiar feeling in his nether regions. "I'm gonna burst." Lincoln moaned as Arthur pulled away and smiled. "Give it to me." It was all he said before going back down and sucked some more. Lincoln bit his bottom lip before feeling all his essence shoot into Arthur's mouth, filling his cheeks puff out a bit. Lincoln felt a couple cords come out and he began panting softly. Lincoln then heard Arthur gulp a couple times before kissing the tip of Lincoln's member. "That…was… _amazing_." Lincoln said as he kissed Arthur on the lips. "Did that feel good, babe?" Arthur asked as Lincoln put himself away and put his hands on Arthur's. "Yes, it did." Lincoln said as they kissed one more time before Arthur got on the bed with Lincoln. They fell softly onto the bed and kissed passionately by moving their lips and even got to use their tongues. Lincoln and Arthur's tongues rolled slowly, and they even began sucking on each other's tongues too.

Arthur rolled on top of Lincoln and straddled his waist too. Arthur was on top of Lincoln and the two loved every minute. Arthur even went the extra mile and began licking and sucking softly on Lincoln's neck, which got a few good moans out of him. "That feels good." Lincoln said as he didn't notice his hand going towards Arthur's ass; he even gave it a good squeeze. Arthur yelped with happiness and kissed Lincoln one more time before laying next to him and letting Lincoln wrap his arm around his waist in a loving way. "That was the best make out session I've ever had." Lincoln said as he and Arthur continued to cuddle.

Then, after 15 more minutes, they heard the front door open, and Tyler came home with 2 boxes of pizza and wings. "Boys, come eat!" He hollered as the two lovers came out of the bedroom, smiling to each other and holding hands. As the 3 ate, Tyler cleared his throat and got the two lovers' attention. "Now, if I may ask…how long has this been going on?" Tyler asked as he kept his arms crossed. Arthur swallowed his food, and looked at his boyfriend, then back at his father. "Ever since the 19th of July. I saw Lincoln getting beat up by Damien Barnett, so the guys and I took our paintball guns and shot at Damien and his posse. Then I brought Lincoln here and rubbed some bruise cream on his stomach from the beating he took. I confessed my love to him and…here we are today." Arthur said as he began to blush, but Lincoln took his hand in his own and kissed him on the lips. "So, if this is a serious relationship, I don't want any fooling around at all. You can kiss and hold hands, that's it. If I catch you both fucking at all, you're both _done_. Understand?" Tyler asked sternly as both boys blushed but nodded.

They ate their food and went back to do their own things. Tyler went to play poker with his friends from work since he was a Petroleum Engineer, while Lincoln was teaching Arthur Shotokan karate in the grass outside the apartment door. They tried not to do any romantic things to each other while practicing, so the neighbors didn't complain. They spent 2 hours practicing until the sun started to go down, so they decided to go in Arthur's room to watch some action movies in their pajama's. They had a bowl of popcorn, juice and licorice too for the movies. Arthur did have a full set bed, so they would be able to sleep nicely.

The rest of the night, the two love birds talked and had lots of fun until they went to bed around midnight. They cuddled up and slept soundly until around 6 am in the morning, when the sun was shining through the window of Arthur's bedroom into his and Lincoln's eyes. They both groaned at the sun shining in their eyes and they immediately got up. "Morning babe." Arthur said sweetly as Lincoln rubbed his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. "Good morning, Arthur." Lincoln said as they shared a juicy kiss. "Did you sleep well?" Arthur asked as he took off his tank top and got his clothes ready for the day. Lincoln noticed he had a slim frame, nothing like his own, but it was slim and had little muscles on his arms too.

"Yeah, I slept well. What about you?" Lincoln said as he laid on the bed, while checking Arthur out too. Arthur got out a red and black flannel, blue jeans and clean boxers before he went to take a shower. "You can use the shower first, if you want." Arthur said as Lincoln nodded as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Arthur came in as Lincoln was about to get undressed; he looked to have a devilish smile on his face. "My dad didn't come home last night. And he's not gonna be back until later today." Arthur said as Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he began to take off his shirt. "So?" Lincoln said as he took off his pants, leaving him shirtless and in his compression shorts. "So, I was wondering if you wanna…get a little frisky and want me to join you in the shower." Arthur said as he leaned against the counter and wagged his eyebrows.

Lincoln's cheeks turned pink to what his boyfriend said; but hey, his father wasn't home, and he felt the need to get frisky. He walked up to his boyfriend, grabbed his member and gripped tightly. "This time, I wanna see what you taste like." Lincoln said as he licked Arthur's throat all the way to his right ear. Arthur moaned and smiled. "Okay. Let's do it." Arthur said as they both got naked and examined each other's bodies. Lincoln _finally_ got to see Arthur's naked body; he was slim and lean, he had a 7-inch member and a nice set of hips and legs. They got in the shower and began kissing and making out before Lincoln dropped to his knees and took Arthur into his mouth. He had never given oral sex before, but he was willing to give it a damn good shot if it meant pleasing his boyfriend. Arthur groaned and moaned at the feeling of having someone else please him by giving him oral sex.

Lincoln put his hands on Arthur's hips and began to bob his head down on the hard 7-inch member. Arthur had his hands in Lincoln's white loc's and gripped firmly as he let the water from the shower head hit him in the face. "Lincoln, I'm gonna explode." Arthur warned as he rubbed Lincoln's wet hair softly and began to move the bobbing to a rhythm. After a few moments, Arthur bucked his hips when he felt his essence explode into Lincoln's mouth. The white haired 14-year-old even stroked Arthur's member to get more of his creamy essence out. As Lincoln finished, he got up off his knees and kissed Arthur. "Did you like that?" Lincoln said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends' neck. Arthur kissed Lincoln again and nodded. "Yes, I did. Now let's get lathered of shampoo and rinsed off." Arthur said as they both were covered in shampoo and rinsed off. After their shower, they both got dressed in their clothes for the day and went to the living room to cuddle and watch television. After 45 minutes, Lincoln's phone began ringing, and he went to answer it in the kitchen. "Hello?" Lincoln asked as he recognized the voice on the other side.

" _Hey kid, I got a job for you._ " It was Bonaparte, and he sounded happy. "Can't it wait? I'm with my boyfriend right now." Lincoln said as Bonaparte almost snorted a chuckle. " _Kid, I didn't know you were gay. No offense_." Bonaparte said as Lincoln leaned against the fridge. "I'm not gay. I recently came out as Bisexual. And my boyfriend is gay, so don't rub it in. Now whaddya want?" Lincoln asked as he scratched his neck. " _Well, Ines needs an assistant in France for an assignment. She wants you to come help her; she requested you personally_." Bonaparte said as Lincoln's eyes went wide to what the old mercenary said. "Okay…well what kind of assignment does she need me to help with?" Lincoln asked as he heard Bonaparte searching through files.

" _Well, it's this weapons and drug dealer; Lorenzo Mengardo. He was born in Rome, Italy, but was raised in Paris, France. Now he's climbed up the food chain of drugs and weaponry. What we need out of you is to capture some pictures of him and his guys in the act_." Bonaparte explained as Lincoln nodded and kept listening. "When am I needed?" Lincoln asked as Bonaparte cleared his throat. " _Well, she needs you now. She's coming to get you at the airfield in an hour or two_." Bonaparte said as Lincoln decided to see if clarify something with Arthur. "Hold on one second, Bonaparte." Lincoln said as he set the phone on his chest. "Hey Arthur, we don't have school this week, right?" Lincoln stepped into view of his boyfriend from the kitchen. "Yep, no school for the whole week. Why?" Arthur asked as Lincoln put one finger up to shush him for a second. "I'm off of school this Monday. Have her pick me up at Toll's house, and make sure to let him know what's going down." Lincoln said as he heard Bonaparte make a sound that said 'okay'.

"Alright, I'll have Toll Road pick me up in a bit. I'll holler when I get the job done." Lincoln said as he hung up the phone. He then ran a hand through his hair and sighed before going to get his dirty clothes from Arthur's room. As he put his clothes in the bag, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck. "Who was on the phone?" Arthur asked in a smoky voice as Lincoln turned around licked Arthur's cheek. "It was my boss. I have to go to work." Lincoln said as he kissed Arthur's cheek one more time before calling Toll Road. "Are you gonna call me when you get back?" Arthur asked with hurt in his voice. Lincoln turned around and faced his boyfriend. "Yes, I'll call you when I get back, I promise." Lincoln said before calling Toll Road.

A little bit later, Toll Road arrived, and Lincoln was walked to the car by Arthur. They kissed and Lincoln got in the car to depart with Toll Road. Arthur waved goodbye and walked back to his apartment. On the drive home, Lincoln was looking out the window when Toll Road broke the silence. "So, Bonaparte called me and said he has work for you. Ines is also gonna come pick you up at the house in 15 minutes, too." Toll Road said as Lincoln made a sound of agreement. They arrived at the house and Lincoln went to pack some clothes for a couple days. As he packed a clean duffle bag of clothes, he also put his expensive DSLR camera in his camera bag too, so he could take pictures of the target in Paris.

As he finished packing, he heard the doorbell ring; so, he grabbed his bags and went to the door. Toll Road let the French woman in, and she had brown chestnut colored hair, blue eyes, light tan skin and was a very beautiful woman. She was wearing blue jeans, black boots and a black button up shirt with her badge on her hip. "Hello Joshua, it's been a while." She said in her smooth French accent. "Yeah it has." Toll Road said smiling as Lincoln came out with his bags. "You ready?" Ines said as Lincoln nodded, and they walked to the SUV.

The SUV hit the road to the Expendables airfield where a Legacy 650 sat waiting for them with two pilots and an assistant waiting outside the jet. As soon as they pulled up, Lincoln grabbed his two bags and walked into the jet to set them down while Ines told the pilots to fly back to Paris. It was 10am by the time they left, and it was a Saturday, so Lincoln didn't need to be back until next Saturday to Sunday; they would also get to Lyon around 9pm.

The jet hit the sky and were off to France. Around 2 hours later, Lincoln was getting thirsty, so he decided to get a water bottle from the little mini fridge on the jet. "So, Ines, what's with this Lorenzo guy? Why is he so important to Interpol?" Lincoln asked as he took a drink of his water. Ines was sitting in her chair eating grapes before she finished eating and began to answer the white-haired hacker. "Well, he's been on our watchlist for 3 years. He's already had 50 kids killed by selling drugs to them. Now, we have gotta get this guy off the streets before he gets more kids addicted and killed." Ines said as he continued to eat her grapes. Lincoln now knew why this guy was wanted by Interpol.

Hours later, they arrived at an airstrip at the Lyon Airport and parked it in a reserved hanger. It was dark when they got out of the jet and into a 2016 Audi Q3, so they could drive to the Interpol Office. It was a half hour drive before they finally arrived at the office. As Ines and Lincoln walked into the Interpol building, they were scanned and checked at the metal detector. As soon as they were good, they headed up the elevator to Ines' boss, Axel Bernard. He was in his office drinking a coffee when Ines brought Lincoln into the room. "Mr. Bernard, here's Mr. Loud, the hacker." Ines said as she and Lincoln sat down in the chairs in front of the man; he was in his early 50's, had black hair going grey, green eyes, stood 6-foot 2, wore a black suit and was very stocky. "So, you're the hacker I've heard of?" He said in a low French accent. "Yes, that's me. I've been hacking since April of 2016. Bonaparte loves my work as well." Lincoln said as Axel raised his eyebrows to Bonaparte's name. "You mean you're friends with him as well? He's been like a brother to me for the past 20 years." Axel replied as Lincoln was beginning to like this guy.

"Okay. So, what do you need me here for again?" Lincoln asked as Axel pulled out a file on Lorenzo Mengardo. "Well, out target Lorenzo, needs to be assassinated in the next 50 hours. And we want you to be the one who takes him out." Axel said as Lincoln wasn't sure if he heard the Interpol agent right. "Let me clean out my ears very quick, because I'm not sure if I heard you correctly." Lincoln said as he cleaned both ears with his fingers, which nothing came out. "Okay…WHAT?!" Lincoln said with wide eyes. "I need you to take out this son of a bitch by sniping him. Is that a problem to you?" Axel asked as Lincoln took a deep breath in and shook his head. "No, I was just surprised to hear that you want me to take this cocksucker out." Lincoln said as he looked at the files again.

"Well, will you do it? I'll even provide the weapon of your choice." Axel said as he took a sip of his water. Lincoln thought long and hard of what his choices were; either kill Lorenzo and stop the drug flow coming into the streets of Paris or leave and have a guilty conscience by not stopping Lorenzo. "I guess I'll do it." Lincoln finally said after a few moments of silence. Axel smiled, got up and motioned Lincoln to follow him. "Come with me, I want to give you something." Axel said as he, Ines and Lincoln went down the elevator and down to the lower level to an area of the building where they keep their weapons. They took another elevator down to a further level under the building. As soon as they reached the bottom, Lincoln saw two guards who were standing in front of what looked like to be a big vault. "Gentleman." Axel said as they moved out the way and opened the vault. As it finally opened, Axel motioned for Lincoln to go inside and look around. "Pick a rifle that has a high velocity scope and is equipped with a suppressor." Ines said as she followed Lincoln in the armory vault. Lincoln looked at the weapons in the armory and then saw a M2010 Remington sniper rifle with a suppressor. "Did you find one?" Ines asked as Lincoln nodded.

Ines grabbed the M2010 and put it on a table for Lincoln to examine. He took a good look at the rifle and looked pleased. "This'll do. I'm gonna need a full magazine of ammo, too." Lincoln said as he gently patted the rifle. "Alright. But Lorenzo isn't gonna be at the site for another 2 days around noon. So, you need to get to Paris, immediately and get set up at the location that I gave Ines." Axel said as he helped pack up the rifle for Ines to carry out to the car.

As they were all set to go, they were off to Paris. It would be 1am by the time they would reach the Shangri-La Hotel. As Ines drove through the French country side, she looked towards Lincoln and saw that he was like her own blood; how cute he was with his snow colored hair and his toned body. Ines was raped at 15 and attacked too with a knife close to her nether regions, and it cut her Tubal ligation. So, Ines can never get pregnant again. She had always wanted to get married and have children, but since her attack 14 years ago, she can't ever have kids again; but she saw Lincoln as her child and wanted to show him motherly love.

Ines actually reached the hotel in Paris within record time; she was 15 minutes early due to her speeding through the night. "Lincoln, wake up. We're here." Ines said as Lincoln woke up, got out and stretched as he saw the hotel name as he was waking up. "The 'Shangri-La Hotel'. Isn't this one of the hotels near the Eiffel Tower?" Lincoln asked as Ines smiled and pointed behind Lincoln. The 14-year-old turned towards the big opening and saw the big tower that had been sitting there since 1887. "Wow. I've always wanted to come to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower when I was 9." Lincoln said as he helped Ines carry his bags and the rifle in the carrying case into the hotel. Ines and Lincoln walked up to the counter to confirm their reservations, since Axel had booked a room for them 2 hours before.

They were lucky the hotel didn't have any metal detectors too, since they had a goddamn rifle with them. Lincoln and Ines were booked on the 3rd floor; and they didn't have to kill Lorenzo until the next day. They put their stuff by the table and went to sleep for 6 and a half hours. Lincoln and Ines slept comfortably in their hotel bed until the sun started to rise around 6:30. Lincoln was still sound asleep by the time Ines rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. She was wearing her black bra and panties when she went to turn on the water. As she got in the shower, she began to wonder if her friend working undercover for Lorenzo was doing alright. Her friend; Estelle Auger, had been her friend since they were little. And they vowed to have each other's backs ever since. Estelle was an Interpol agent who had gone undercover for Lorenzo about 3 months ago. As she let the water cascade down her naked lean body, she thought of Lincoln; how smart and creative he was and how he was willing to take on a job without hesitation.

Ines finished her shower and got dressed in some black jeans, grey button-up shirt and combat boots. She saw how Lincoln was still sleeping and it was 7:15, so she decided to bring some breakfast for the 14-year-old. Ines knew a friend down at a restaurant who could make her some food in a jiffy. After waiting 15 minutes for her food, she was greeted by her friend that gave her 3 white plastic containers full of food. "Thanks, Bella." Ines said as she thanked her brunette-haired friend and left to head back to the hotel with the food.

As Ines walked back into the room with the food, Lincoln was awake and setting the rifle up on the table. "Morning Ines." Lincoln said as Ines put the food down on the empty space of the table. "Whatcha bring back?" Lincoln asked as he took off his tank top so he could stretch, letting Ines see his toned body. She blushed internally and took out the containers from the bag and let Lincoln see. "I brought us breakfast. Mostly for you, but I brought lots of pastries, and their _good_." She said as she took one piece of chocolate bread to munch on. "Thanks. I'm gonna go take a shower very quick before we eat. So, I'll be quick." Lincoln said as he took his clothes with him to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Lincoln came out wearing a brown and black button-down shirt, black jeans and red converse. "Alright, what did you get for breakfast?" Lincoln asked as they sat together at the table. "I got Belgian Waffles, Eggs with Black Truffles, Crepes with Salted Butter Caramel and Honeyed Fruit Salad with orange juice from the downstairs store. So, go ahead and eat up." Ines said as she then gave a paper plate for Lincoln to eat off of. The two ate their breakfast and chatted until it was 9:30. Then they had to discuss the target; Lorenzo Mengardo. The target was in his late 50's, had long brown hair, wore grey suits for all his deals and even had diamond earrings in his ears that were square. "This guy looks like a straight player. Are you sure we can't just let Interpol deal with him?" Lincoln asked as he made sure to put the Remington magazine next to the rifle and closed the window.

"You said that you'd take out Mengardo, so don't go backing out of the deal, Lincoln." Ines said as she did have a point. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, where's his deal supposed to happen?" Lincoln replied with his own question as Ines looked through the intel they got from Axel. "It's supposed to happen at the bottom of La Tour Eiffel, and there is supposed to be no one near the bottom since it's gonna be closed off to their deal. The citizens think it'll be construction work happening-" Ines started to explain when Lincoln cut her off. "-when in reality the deal is happening right there tomorrow at noon." Lincoln finished for her. "Yes. Very good." Ines said with a smile."

The rest of the day, they prepared for the transaction to happen the next day. Later, Lincoln was on the bed, reading a book that he found on romance horror in the hotel room; Ines finally decided to come forward and be the motherly figure towards Lincoln. She wanted to know more about Lincoln and get to know him more. She got on the bed and laid next to Lincoln and rubbed his arm. "Lincoln, can I ask you a question?" Ines asked as she laid her head on her hand, supporting her head. "Yeah, what's up?" Lincoln replied as Ines bit her bottom lip and finally got the feeling to say what she wanted to say. "Well, I was wondering what your life was like before you got sent to New Orleans. Is it okay with you explaining?" Ines asked as Lincoln put his book on hold and set it down.

Lincoln didn't feel like explaining what his life was like over again, but he liked Ines as a partner to work with; so, he explained the next 45 minutes explaining to her about all the craziness that happened in his life in Royal Woods. He explained the bad luck incident, the family brawl and every other incident he could think of. Ines was shocked to find out what Lincoln had been through. Lincoln finished explaining as Ines couldn't close her mouth due to how shocked she was; Lincoln softly closed her mouth and rubbed her cheek. "It's okay now, Ines. It's all over and done with." Lincoln said as Ines sat up and was extremely mad. "That doesn't give your family the fucking right to do the things that they did to you. You're such a sweet, cute and brave young man. If you were my son, I'd treat you with such care and motherly love." Ines said as she rubbed Lincoln's cheeks with care as Lincoln couldn't help but blush, but then he had something he'd wanted to ask. "How much motherly love would you show? If it's okay with me asking." Lincoln asked as it was Ines's turn to blush. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "I'd rub your back, kiss your cheeks with care, snuggle with you and love you at the same time as if you were my own." Ines said as she took Lincoln's hand in hers and rubbed them. "Can…we cuddle?" Lincoln asked as Ines smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes, we can." Ines replied as Lincoln laid in front of her and she laid in the back of him with her arm wrapping around his waistline.

They laid there for a total hour, snuggling until Lincoln asked something personal. "Do you have kids, Ines?" Lincoln asked with his eyes closed as Ines gasped silently, making Lincoln jump up. She started to tear up and then shook her head. Lincoln saw and immediately felt guilty by asking that question. "I-I'm sorry, Ines. I didn't mean to ask you that." Lincoln said as Ines then plucked up courage and put her hands on Lincoln's shoulder. She tilted her head sideways and kissed Lincoln on the lips. The 14-year-old was shocked but enjoyed the kiss. Once they separated, Ines got Lincoln's attention. "Let me show you why I can't have kids anymore." Ines said as she started to take her pants off, making Lincoln blush super dark red.

As soon as she was in her panties, she removed them and then opened her legs to her bare opening and the scar where she was stabbed many years ago. Lincoln was shocked to see the scar; he reached for it and softly placed a couple fingers on it. Ines sighed with relief as the cool air hit her warm slit, but most importantly when Lincoln set his fingers on the knife scar. "I was raped and stabbed when I was 15. Now, I can never have children again thanks to some seniors at school I was going to. They're still in prison to this day." Ines said as she sat up to get dressed, when Lincoln hugged her. "I'm sorry to hear." Lincoln said as Ines got dressed and sat back down on the bed.

The clock then showed to be 5pm, and both of their stomachs began rumbling. "You hungry?" Ines asked as Lincoln got their shoes on and went to 'The Gustave Café' for dinner. Around 2 hours later, they came back and were laughing from the jokes they told each other. The two had a wonderful time; but they had to focus on the task at hand tomorrow around noon. The two got ready for bed and were about to go to sleep when Ines felt like continuing the kiss from earlier; she knew she could lose her job and go to jail for doing what she was gonna do, but she didn't care. "Lincoln, if I may ask about our kiss from earlier; how was it?" Ines asked as she was dressed in her black bra and panties in the bed. "It was pretty nice, to be honest. I liked how the softness of your lips were on mine, but I have to come clean about something. I'm Bisexual and dating a boy already. So, where are you going with this?" Lincoln said as Ines was shocked, but decided to mount the boy.

"Well, since we can't kiss, I decided I'm gonna let you see my breasts…or are you too scared?" Ines asked with a sly grin as Lincoln crossed his arms. "I've seen my friend, Becky's breasts; thank you. And she was 19 at the time and it was a year to two years ago." Lincoln said as Ines began to undo her bra, when Lincoln grabbed her arms with strong force. "I'll do it." He said with a growl and reached around her back to undo the bra, with a smile on her face too. As soon as her D-sized breasts popped out, Lincoln grabbed a hold of one with his mouth and began sucking sharply while he played with the other one. The way Lincoln's teeth moved around the tip of the nipple made Ines's back arch and yelp. "Putain de merde!" She said in her native tongue and placed her hands in Lincoln's hair, and she squeezed lightly. Lincoln felt himself get hard; so, he pulled out his huge member and started cranking himself with one hand while he had the other placed on Ines's ass. The French agent was enjoying herself so much she began to dry hump Lincoln and rotate her ass in circles. She hadn't got action in the bedroom in a couple years, so this was new to try with a young teenager. "Continuez à sucer." She said in French as Lincoln's mouth came off her breast with a loud pop and he smirked. "I don't speak French, remember." Lincoln said as he smacked her ass playfully. He continued to speed up his stroking and he went back to sucking her breasts to get creamy milk out of them.

After a few minutes, Lincoln could feel himself about to burst of his essence, so he decided to end this session with style. "I'm gonna explode." He said with a huff as he then flipped Ines sideways onto her back with all of his strength and then put a hand on her face and continued stroking, until he coated her entire face with a couple cords of his very warm essence. Ines was shocked, but in a good way and was panting with Lincoln as the 14-year-old leaned down to kiss her on the cheek where it wasn't covered with his essence. "Did you like that?" He asked in a husky voice as Ines could only nod with her eyes wide open and an open mouth panting. Lincoln laid back down next to her and chuckled.

"Didn't expect that, now did you?" Lincoln asked as he turned onto his side and had dreamy eyes. Ines stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. Lincoln's face changed to a worried look; he wasn't sure if she was gonna yell at him or what. "A-Are you mad?" Lincoln asked with a worried tone, but Ines looked at him and smiled. "Mad? Why would I be mad? That was the _best_! No guy has ever exploded on my face like that. This is the best day of my life!" Ines laughed as Lincoln was smiling wide.

"Sorry for covering your entire face." Lincoln said as he sat up on his butt and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh sweetheart, _don't_ be…this is my trophy for waiting patiently." Ines said as she sat up a bit and giggled. "I didn't know you were so _horny_ , I bet you were waiting for the right time to release your whole load, right?" Ines said as she took Lincoln's hand in hers. "Something like that." Lincoln said as he laughed. "I actually wanna do this again with you. But I'll wait until you're 18, okay sweetheart." Ines said as Lincoln nodded, then Ines gently took his phone and added her contact to his phone. "Now sweetheart, I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?" Ines asked with a devil like grin on her face. "I'm good. I'm actually tired after that session." Lincoln said as he laid down and put his hands behind his head. "Well, if you feel like it, come join me." Ines said as she got up to take her shower.

But before she went into the bathroom, she stopped and turned around to look at Lincoln. "Now remember, this moment that happened is our little secret. Understood?" Ines asked in a stern tone as Lincoln gulped, but nodded and smiled. She grinned and blew a kiss towards him before stepping into the bathroom. Lincoln was officially the happiest 14-year-old in the world as of 2018, while in Paris, France at that moment in his life.

The next day, Ines and Lincoln had their game faces on since it was gonna be 20 minutes until Lorenzo Mengardo was supposed to be at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower for the deal. Lincoln had positioned the sniper on the table while he had made a makeshift snipers nest out of the other rectangle table and was lying down while looking through the scope of the rifle. "Do you see him, Lincoln?" Ines asked as she kept her eyes through the binoculars of the outside. "Nothing yet. I'll holler if I see Mengardo. You said he has long brown hair, wears a grey suit and square diamond earrings, right?" Lincoln asked as Ines confirmed by the picture in the file. "Yes, he's gonna be here soon. So, keep a lookout." Ines said as Lincoln replied with a grunt.

About 15 minutes later, 1 black sedan and 1 white SUV pulled up to the Eiffel Tower and 4 gentlemen got out of both cars; one guy had long brown hair, was wearing a grey suit and had square diamond earrings. "Target spotted. When do I take the shot?" Lincoln asked in a serious but quiet tone as Ines looked at the target through her binoculars. "Take it now." Ines replied as Lincoln looked through the scope and saw Lorenzo pulling out money from his bag that he had with him. Lincoln aimed at his head and pulled the trigger; as the bullet flew through the air, it hit Lorenzo and went through his head. His body hit the ground and his people began to look around where the shot came from. Lincoln quickly but carefully grabbed the rifle and got off the table, so he could set it on the floor and shut the window without Lorenzo's people looking for him and Ines.

Ines and Lincoln stayed quiet for 5 minutes while the cops were at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower in no time. They heard the sirens and breathed in a sigh of relief. "Mission accomplished." Ines said as she and Lincoln went to put the gun away in the case, so they weren't seen as suspicious. "What should we do for the next day or two while we're here in Paris?" Lincoln asked as Ines put a finger to her chin and then crossed her arms with a smile. "Do you feel like going on a trip to the Spa?" Ines asked as Lincoln smiled and nodded. For the rest of the day, Ines treated Lincoln and herself to a 60-minute-Deep Tissue massage, manicures, and even a nice foot massage too. They also explored the beautiful sights of Paris; Lincoln caught nice pictures of himself and Ines having a fun time too. Ines took Lincoln on a cruise on the Seine and even went for a nice relaxing walk too.

They left Wednesday the 3rd of September to go back to the Interpol Office in Lyon. Ines and Lincoln checked out early around 6am and were on the road by 6:30 am. Lincoln had lots of fun with Ines; especially the dirty moment they had, but he vowed to keep it secret. The road trip back was fun; they stopped only a couple of times to get pictures of the scenery. They arrived at the Interpol Office around 10am and went up to Axel's office. As soon as they walked into Axel's office, the man was pleased to see them return; plus, the news was on TV about Lorenzo's death. "I must say, you did a hell of a job getting the job done. Good work." Axel said as Lincoln and Ines sat happily in their chairs. "Now, I'm gonna get Lincoln here back to New Orleans." Ines said as they headed to the car.

A little bit later, they were on the runway in the plane about to leave. It was around 11am by the time they were in the skies. Ines and Lincoln had a good flight back, they talked about the job and their fun too. It was around 9pm when they got back, and Ines still had to drive Lincoln home too. As soon as they put the luggage in the car, Ines drove Lincoln back to Toll Road's house, where he was still awake surprisingly. As they reached the house, Lincoln said goodbye to Ines, but not without Ines kissing Lincoln on the cheek and winking at him. Lincoln carried his bags inside the house to Toll Road sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey. How was the job?" Toll asked as Lincoln smiled. "It was good. Did you see on the news?" Lincoln asked as the man nodded and set his book down.

"I saw. That was one hell of a headshot." Toll said with a cheeky grin, as Lincoln went to take his stuff to bed. "I'll see you in the morning." Lincoln said with a long yawn as he retreated into his bedroom.

 **3 Days Later (Saturday the 6** **th** **of 2018)**

Lincoln was reading about Criminology when the thought of his sexuality crossed his mind. He thought of telling his mom and Pop Pop. _It's better than telling them after I go home_ , Lincoln thought as he fished out his phone and called Arthur. A little bit of waiting and he answered. " _Hey babe. What's up?_ " Arthur asked on the other side of the phone as Lincoln smiled and got his skype ready to go on his laptop. "Well, I wanna come out about me being Bisexual to my mom, but I want you here to officially show that you're the icing on the cake. Wanna join me?" Lincoln asked as Arthur was excited. " _Of course. I'll be there soon_." Arthur said as he hung up right there and left Lincoln smiling. He called his mom on skype and turned off his camera, just to make sure if she was at work or not. He waited a bit before she answered. " _Hey honey, I'm on break right now, what's up_?" Rita asked as Lincoln bit his lip before finally answering. "You love me, no matter what we are, right?" Lincoln asked as Rita smiled widely. "Honey, of course. I support my children, no matter what they are, or what their sexualities identify them as. "Well, I have a confession to make. I'm officially coming out of the closet." Lincoln said as Rita went wide eyes. " _So, you're…gay?_ " Rita asked as Lincoln turned on his webcam with an angry look on his face. "No mom, it'd be better to show you. Just give me a couple minutes for my partner to show up." Lincoln said as they both waited a good 5 minutes talking about random junk until there was a knock on Lincoln's door. "Hold on one second, mom." Lincoln said as he opened the door to his sweet boyfriend holding some daisies for him. "They're beautiful. Now c'mon, you're gonna meet my mom." Lincoln said as Arthur and Lincoln sat down in front of the computer.

"Mom, I'm Bisexual. And this is my boyfriend, Arthur Taggart." Lincoln said sweetly as they both kissed, right in front of Lincoln's mother. " _Honey, I'm so proud of you for coming out. You know, Luan came out last year and is now a lesbian_." Rita said as Lincoln was surprised to hear. "Wow, really? I didn't expect that." Lincoln said as Arthur and Rita introduced themselves. They all talked for a good 45 minutes until Toll Road came home. "I gotta go now mom, tell Pop Pop…secretly and away from the girls." Lincoln said as Rita nodded and let Lincoln get logged off. After the skype call, Lincoln and Arthur decided to go for a walk in the park. "Let's go." Lincoln said as he dragged Arthur out of the room. When they came in contact to Toll Road, the man raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing here?" Toll asked he was putting milk jugs away. "He came over so I could come clean to my mom about my sexuality. That's all." Lincoln said as Arthur squeezed Lincoln's hand playfully.

"We were gonna head to the park and go for a walk." Arthur said as the two left. The rest of the day was a nice warm day; winter was coming soon after October and so was Gunner's birthday too. 56 days later, the 1st of Saturday in November 2018, Lincoln called Andrew up and asked him if he could pick him up 2 bottles of Jack Daniels whiskey and deliver them to Toll's house. Lincoln was working on his arms by doing Bench Presses, Bicep Curls, Wrist Curls, and Barbell Curls. Lincoln looked at his arms an hour after his shower and they were gaining more mass than ever. His abs were not so tight, but they were on point of looking good, and he looked good for his age too. It was just him alone since Melanie and Toll Road went out for a date that afternoon until there was a knock at the door. Lincoln was in his compression wear and went to answer the front door. As soon as he opened it, he saw Andrew holding a bag of two bottles of Jack Daniels whiskey. "Thanks." Lincoln said as he gave Andrew two hundred bucks to repay him. "No problem little man. See ya." Andrew said as Lincoln took the bottles of whiskey and hid them in his room.

Gunnar's birthday was this Monday on the 3rd of November, so Lincoln decided to call him over so he could give him his present. He waited a good solid 10 seconds after a clicked his contact, the Swede answered. "Hey kid, what's up?" Gunnar asked. "Could you come to the house and teach me some more martial arts? Maybe some of your hand to hand combat training that you learned in the Swedish Special Forces." Lincoln asked as the Swede thought before agreeing.

"I'll be over soon." Gunnar said before hanging up. Lincoln had set 'Get Gunnar's present to him' in motion and was going smoothly. After a while of waiting, the large mercenary arrived and taught Lincoln all types of moves that he learned in the Special Forces. They practiced for 2 hours before Lincoln and Gunnar called it a day. As they were drinking water in the kitchen, Lincoln decided to give Gunnar his present. He went into his room and grabbed the two bottles of Jack Daniels and went to give them to Gunnar. "Hey Gunnar, Happy Birthday." Lincoln said while getting the man's attention. The man turned around and grabbed the bag that Lincoln gave and pulled out the two bottles of whiskey. "How did you get this?" Gunnar asked as he put them on the table. "I knew a guy that got them for me." Lincoln said as the man got on one knee and hugged the 14-year-old. Later, Gunnar went to Rusty's bar and told the guys what Lincoln got him for his birthday. They were surprised, but happy that Gunnar wasn't gonna get drunk off his ass like last year.

Thanksgiving came around the 28th and he was off until the 3rd of December. Plus, everyone spent the holiday at Toll's house. Melanie was there as well getting everything prepared with Toll Road and Lincoln; deep frying the turkey, cooking the ham, mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole and everything else. They decided to set up the tables out back since the air was nice and breezy, it wasn't too cold either. The Expendables were happy to be spending the holiday once again with Lincoln, since he was one of them now and had to hang with them for another 7 years. Lincoln was also off of school for a couple of days too, so he was glad that he got time off.

Lincoln was reading in his room, waiting for dinner to be ready around 4:30, until the doorbell rang. He put his book down and went to answer the front door. As soon as the front door opened, there was Arthur, and he had a backpack with him. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked as he hugged and kissed his beloved boyfriend. "My dad and I got into an argument. I don't wanna go back until tomorrow, can I stay with you?" Arthur as he nuzzled his face into Lincoln's neck. "I guess. I gotta ask my caretaker first. C'mon in." Lincoln said as he grabbed Arthur's backpack and brought his boyfriend inside. "Hey Toll, can Arthur stay the night. He had a bad argument with his dad." Lincoln said as the bald man thought for a second and nodded. "Just for tonight. And remember what I said." Toll said as Lincoln and Arthur quickly headed for the white-haired 14-year-olds room. As soon as they were in the room, they got on the bed and kissed for a bit. "I love you." They said in unison as Arthur laid next to Lincoln with the white-haired boys arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist in a loving but spooning way.

"So, what was the argument about?" Lincoln asked as Arthur sat up and hung his head down. Lincoln picked up the brown-haired boys head by the chin with his 2 fingers and pecked him on the lips. "Please, tell me." Lincoln said as he pecked him on the lips again, which got Arthur to smile a bit. "Okay, I got into that argument all over getting my ears pierced. I wanted to get some black studs for my ears and my dad said, 'fuck no'. So, I started to get mad and say that I'm a teenager and that I want to live my life. And then he called me a homo." Arthur said as he began to cry. Lincoln hugged Arthur and kissed him to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. Maybe he'll calm down by tomorrow. I also have a confession to make, and it's kinda like yours." Lincoln said as his cheeks turned pink. "What is it?" Arthur asked as he kissed Lincoln, which got him to smirk. "Okay…I also wanted to get my ears pierced for a few weeks now. But I don't know what my caretakers would say." Lincoln said as he buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. "I'm sure they'll say yes. I mean, look at all the stuff you have now, they bought it for you, right?" Arthur said as he was right about that one. The Expendables did buy Lincoln all the stuff he owned, except for the cameras. "I guess you're right. Thanks, baby." Lincoln said as he and Arthur kissed one more time, but what they didn't see was Barney watching the whole scene. He cleared his throat and Arthur and Lincoln yelped in surprise. "So kid, I didn't know you were homosexual." Barney said as Lincoln faced his boss/friend and sighed.

"I'm not gay, I'm Bisexual. I still like girls, but I've recently started dating Arthur and I love him to pieces." Lincoln said as Arthur kissed him on the cheek with tender care, causing Barney to be surprised. "You mean, you're dating your ex-bully?" Barney asked as Lincoln and Arthur blushed but stayed close to each other. "Yes. He defended me from that kid, Damien, who subdued me with Chloroform and rape drugs." Lincoln said as Arthur went wide to what his sweet boyfriend said. "He did that to you?" Arthur asked with fear in his voice as Lincoln turned towards him and nodded. "Well, I came in here to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. Maybe this'll be the chance to come out to the rest. You already came out to Toll Road, right?" Barney asked as Lincoln nodded.

A bit later, everyone was sitting outside at the tables and was ready to eat Thanksgiving dinner. As everyone was sitting down and had their plates made, Toll got everyone's attention and cleared his throat. "As to another Thanksgiving filled with gratitude, happiness and joy, Lincoln has something to say." Toll said as Lincoln stood up and blushed a bit. "I just wanted to say that-" Lincoln stopped for a second before he started again. "I'm Bisexual. I came out to Toll in September." Lincoln said as he sat down and blushed hard. Caesar put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder and gave him a 'we understand' look. Then, the Swedish merc started to chuckle.

Everyone glared at him and Yang punched him directly in the nose. "Why are you laughing at something like this?" Yang spat in his strong accent as Gunnar got ahold of himself. "I thought he was gonna tell us something like really bad." Gunnar said as he clenched his nose. Lincoln felt glad that the Expendables had his back; physically and mentally. Everyone ate their Thanksgiving meal with joy and happiness and were full the rest of the night. The next 4 and a half months went by quickly; Lincoln spent Christmas with Arthur by buying him a 600-dollar Airsoft rifle with a gas pistol too, and Arthur bought Lincoln him tickets to go see a romantic comedy movie that involved a gay couple; it was magical. Lincoln had grown another inch and was shorter than Lee by half an inch. It was Friday, May 1st of 2019 and Toll Road and the Expendables were thinking of what to do for Lincoln for his 15th birthday. They were all at the shop while Tool was cleaning the bathroom. "So, I was thinking of getting him some more clothes that are from a designers place." Toll said as everyone was drinking a beer. "I think that'll be nice. I was thinking we can take him and his friends to a water park for some fun." Caesar said as everyone really liked that idea. "Anyone else have anything?" Yang asked as everyone looked at him.

"Aren't you able to take him to Japan for the summer again?" Gunnar asked as Yang shook his head. "Kaiji said he's dealing with some reconstruction of the dojo this summer. So, I might just teach Lincoln some Isshin-Ryu Karate this summer when we can get time." Yang explained as the others said they might just get Lincoln more games for his Xbox, shoes, jewelry or Airsoft guns. "I think Caesar should take Lincoln and his friends to a water park, like he said." Barney said as the black man smiled.

Later, as Lincoln got home, he went to work on his quads in the workout room until Toll Road got home. After working for an hour, he was dripping of sweat by doing squats and lunges. Then, Toll came home and was surprised to see Lincoln already sweaty. Then, Lincoln remembered what he told Arthur back on Thanksgiving. "Hey Toll, I was meaning to ask you something." Lincoln said as the man crinkled his nose to Lincoln's stench. "Go take a shower and then we can talk." Toll said as Lincoln went to take a nice cold shower. After waiting 15 minutes, Lincoln came out in a short sleeved blue henley, black jeans and red converse. "Now, what were you wanting to ask me?" Toll asked as Lincoln bit his bottom lip. "I was wanting to see if I can get both my ears pierced." Lincoln asked as Toll stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"You…wanna get your ears pierced?" Toll asked as Lincoln blushed a bit before nodding. "I-I-I guess. If you wanna go get them pierced before your birthday tomorrow, then okay." Toll said as Lincoln smiled and hugged the man. "You might wanna call your friends and have them come over here tomorrow. Caesar wants to take you to this nice water park in Gulfport, Mississippi." Toll said as Lincoln smiled again and went to call Dakota, Arthur, James, Sebastian, Malcolm and Dawson on skype. They all had a full 2 weeks out of school due to the 7th graders testing but they weren't. As soon as Lincoln clicked call, he waited for 10 seconds before all his friends and even Arthur answered the skype call. "Hey guys, guess where my caretaker wants to take me." Lincoln said with a smirk on his face. " _Where is he taking you?_ " Malcolm asked as the rest wanted to know. "He's gonna take me to Gulf Islands Waterpark in Gulfport Mississippi, but I wanna see if you guys wanna go with me." Lincoln said as everyone beamed with excitement.

" _I'm sure our parents will say yes._ " Dakota said as everyone else nodded. "Well, I got a little surprise for you guys, especially you, Arthur." Lincoln said as everyone was confused. "Make sure to be over here early tomorrow. Okay guys?" Lincoln said as everyone else nodded. "Okay, I gotta go now. See you guys over here tomorrow." Lincoln said as he logged off skype.

A little bit later, Lincoln and Toll Road were at the ear-piercing place and went inside. They went to the counter and saw a lady who stood 5-foot 8 and had brunette hair. "Hi, welcome to Purity Body Arts, how can I help you?" The brunette who looked around 24-26-years-old asked as Toll walked up to the counter. "My kid wants to get his ears pierced." Toll said as the brunette who went by Iona, nodded and motioned for them to follow her. "Well, Alfie is the king of piercings and he is always able to help. Whether it's your ear or to your genitals, he'll do it." Iona said as Toll and Lincoln had grossed out looks on their faces. Toll resisted the urge to gag while Lincoln's cheeks were green. "He does…dick piercings? That is so disgusting." Toll said as he gagged a bit. "We don't like to refer to them as 'dick' piercings, only genital piercings, since it's more appropriate." Iona said as she called Alfie down from upstairs. "Hey Alfie, we got a customer!" She called as a middleweight dude came down the stairs looking around his early 20's; had spikey brown hair, wore a raggedy black tank top, brown shorts and black sandals, he also had blue violet eyes and was 3 inches taller than Lincoln, but was 2 inches shorter than Toll Road.

"Sup. Is this the little dude that wants a piercing?" He said in a tired but respectable voice. Lincoln nodded as the man motioned for him to sit down in the chair. "Now, have you chosen which type of earring to get?" Alfie asked as Lincoln thought for a moment. He thought back to the party at Charlotte's place and saw Maribelle with black studs in her ears. So, he thought those would be perfect for his earrings. "I thought of maybe some black studs. Do you have black ones?" Lincoln asked as Alfie grabbed some earrings in a little baggie and showed them to Lincoln. "Those are perfect. I want those." Lincoln said as Alfie wasted no time and put the earrings on the lobule.

After a bit, Lincoln finally had black stud earrings on his ears. He looked at himself in the mirror and was happy with the results; Toll came to see how it was going and was shocked, but he smiled. "I gotta say, they look good on you." Toll said as Lincoln smiled and got out of the chair. Toll paid the 60 dollars and they left to head back home for dinner. "I wonder what the guys will say to my ears now pierced." Lincoln said as the demolitions expert just drove towards the house. "I'm sure they'll support it. I mean you're a teenager, and teens do a lot of weird things. No offense. Also, I'll leave your presents on your bed, so, you can open them when you get back." Toll said as he turned onto their street. "It's fine. Do you want my friends to stay the night, or should Caesar and I pick them up in the morning?" Lincoln said as he got on skype through his phone to message his friends and Arthur.

After they pulled into the driveway, Lincoln and Toll Road saw Lincoln's boyfriend and friends sitting on the porch, waiting for them. "Hey guys! When did you guys get here?" Lincoln asked as he got out and walked over to the porch with Toll Road. "We all got here about 10 minutes ago. We were just waiting on you." Dakota said as he pulled up a bag of clothes. "Well, after waiting a couple of months, I finally have my ears pierced." Lincoln said as Toll opened the door and let everyone in. "You all can sleep in Lincoln's room; some on the bed and some on the floor." Toll instructed as everyone nodded. "Caesar said he'll be here around 8am tomorrow, and he'll stop for McDonalds tomorrow on the way to Mississippi too." Toll said as he went to make dinner. "Did you kids eat before you came here?" Toll asked as everyone nodded. "Okay, if you wanna wait in Lincoln's room while he eats, I'd appreciate it." Toll said as they all went to get situated for a bit until Lincoln was done. After he was done, Lincoln went into his room to hang out with his friends for the rest of the night.

The next day came quick as everyone woke up around 6am and got their bags ready to go. Everyone was playing UNO while waiting for Caesar, just to kill time. Toll Road opened the bedroom door and got everyone's attention. "He's down the road, so let's head out front to see his RV." Toll said as everyone did so and went out front to see a 2013 Fleetwood Bounder driving up to the house. "Hey guys, ready to go?!" Caesar asked with a smile on his face. He parked it next to the curb and let everyone get in. "So, we're only gonna be gone for 4 days. We'll be back soon." Caesar said as he was about to leave, Dakota stopped him. "Wait, Mr. Kendrick, we all left our parents' numbers on a piece of paper on the table for you." Dakota said as Toll nodded, and Caesar started to pull away.

They were now on the road to Gulf Islands Waterpark in Mississippi. As they drove, Dakota, Dawson and Malcolm were playing UNO, James and Sebastian were watching TV while Lincoln and Arthur were cuddling on the bed in the back of the RV. They were romantically talking sweet to each other and getting each other hard while also talking dirty too. After driving for 20 minutes, the RV stopped, and Caesar called out. "Who's hungry?!" He asked throughout the RV; so, every 8th grader on the vehicle got their shoes on and got out. Caesar pulled up at a local McDonalds for them to grab food to eat.

They ate quickly and were on the road to the RV Park where Caesar had a friend, so he could get in for a cheap price. It was a quiet drive all the way until they went over the state line. Traffic was a big whore for sure; Caesar was stuck in traffic for the next 45 minutes. James had something on his mind for the past hour; but he wasn't sure if Lincoln and Arthur would like him if he told them. Lincoln came out of the back and noticed his strange behavior, so he came to sit with him on the couch. "Hey dude, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked the Italian as he bit his bottom lip. "Would be mad if I told you?" James asked as Lincoln picked his head up with his two fingers by the chin. "What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as James blushed bright red and looked away. "James, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Lincoln said sternly as James looked at him and closed the gap. The Italian American placed his lips on Lincoln's; the white haired 15-year-old didn't know what to do, except sit there and let it happen. James pulled away and nuzzled his face into Lincoln's neck and started crying. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what your lips tasted like. You're such a cute guy, Lincoln. Please don't hate me." James said as Lincoln hugged him tightly. He calmed him down enough to get a big explanation out of him.

"I think you and Arthur make a cute couple. But I wanted to see how he and you kiss. If it's okay with you." James said while his voice muffled a bit. The idea surprised Lincoln a bit, but he decided to go ahead and ask Arthur. "Give me a couple minutes. Okay?" Lincoln said as he went to the back with Arthur. After waiting a few minutes of explaining, Arthur's face changed. "He wants to do what?!" Arthur said in a whisper like yell as Lincoln calmed him down with a kiss to the lips. "James just wants to see how you and I kiss. So, we're gonna take turns kissing him romantically. This doesn't change our relationship, whatsoever. Okay, babe?" Lincoln said as he kissed his boyfriend again. "Okay, bring him back here." Arthur said as Lincoln went to get James. "C'mon." Lincoln said as he grabbed James's hand and dragged him to the back.

James sat on bed with Lincoln and Arthur looking at him romantically. "Do you wanna start Lincoln, or should I start?" Arthur asked as he licked his lips slightly. "Why don't you go ahead while I watch." Lincoln said as Arthur and James looked at each other before leaning into kiss each other. James felt a rush of adrenaline as Arthur began to rub his crotch, but he stopped as he licked James's top lip, asking for entrance. James opened his mouth and the two went at it vigorously.

Lincoln began to get hard immediately and was rubbing his crotch while panting like crazy. As soon as Arthur and James were done, they kissed each other once more on the lips before smiling at each other. "That felt…nice." James said as a small smile formed on his face. "That was nice. Your turn, Lincoln." Arthur said as James got off of Arthur and straddled Lincoln's waist while Lincoln was blushing a bit. They started off by kissing each other's cheeks and then onto each other's lips, then with hardcore making out. They exchanged tongue and rubbed each other's groins together; they were having fun until Lincoln stopped kissing. "Feel better?" Lincoln asked as he rubbed James's cheek with care.

"Yeah, much better." James said as he got off Lincoln. "Thanks, you two. I really appreciate it." James said as he smiled and went back to watch TV. Caesar finally was able to get through traffic and drive to the RV park that was close to the water park; his friend was even letting him drive his van too. As soon as the Winnebago pulled into its spot. Everyone piled out in their t-shirts and swim suits and got in the van that Caesar was gonna drive.

They arrived at the water park and had tons of fun until 5pm and Caesar told them it was time to head back at the RV park. Caesar went to the nearest store to get tons of hot dogs, buns and chips for the boys to eat, while the 8th graders were chilling in the RV, watching Shark Tank. As they were settling down for the day, Lincoln and Arthur were cuddling on the couch while hanging with the others. The RV was originally his friend's, but he let Caesar use it; plus, the black Expendable decided to get drinks to put in the fridge for the trip. Dakota and the others, besides James, noticed how lovey dovey that Lincoln and Arthur were; they were kissing each other on the face, whispering dirty things to each other and even grabbing each other down on the crotch, they knew they loved each other, but Jesus, did they ever take a break, it was like they were glued together.

When Caesar got back, he fired up the BBQ that was next to the RV and cooked the hot dogs for dinner. As the man cooked the food; Dakota and James practiced their Krav Maga outside in the grass. Dakota and James were both Blue belts in Krav Maga from their instructor, Logan Perez, a former Marine that served in the Marines for 12 years until he was wounded in the back, but luckily was able to walk away without severe damage, but he gets a sharp pain every now and then. He took Krav Maga and fused it together with some of his street fighting techniques for his own dojo in New Orleans, by the Airport. And since they were 7, Dakota and James had taken the class to learn martial arts.

Lincoln and Arthur were in the back of the RV, laying down on the bed as Lincoln was doing circles with his finger on Arthur's stomach in a romantic way. He noticed he had little muscle and abs, so he decided to give him some tips. "Wanna know how I gained my body, Arthur?" Lincoln asked as he looked at his boyfriend. "How?" Arthur replied as Lincoln got off the bed and took off his shirt to show Arthur his toned body. "I worked my absolute ass off since May of 2016 by working on my biceps/triceps, glutes, abs, legs and back. It was painful, but it all paid off. I still plan on working out to get the body that I want. That's why I'm eating healthy, exercising and not eating junk food." Lincoln said as Arthur got off the bed too and ran his fingers along his boyfriend's pec's, stomach and abs. Lincoln was breathing slowly as he felt Arthur's cold finger tips on his body.

"If you want, I can train with you. I'll help you work on your body so you can be toned too, when we get back. I can take you to the gym downtown, maybe you can come with me and my caretaker." Lincoln said as Arthur kissed him deeply. Lincoln always enjoyed the kisses he got from his boyfriend, and the two got on the rolled around until they were interrupted by Caesar. "Boys, come eat!" Caesar called out and the lovebirds just sighed and got up to eat.

After dinner, Lincoln and Arthur were doing pushups outside, when Lincoln got a call on his cellphone. He got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" Lincoln answered as he recognized the voice on the other side. " _Hey kid, happy birthday. I got a little assignment for you too._ " It was Church and he sounded happy. "Can't it wait, I'm on a little vacation for my birthday with my boyfriend and friends." Lincoln said as he heard Church snort a laugh. " _Kid…you're gay? Wow, I thought you were swinging for pussy._ " Church said as he held in his laughter, while Lincoln's cheeks turned pink. "I do, it's just…I've had a thing for guys since July of last year and I'm now dating a guy. I still like girls, so, I'm Bisexual." Lincoln said as he walked to the back of the RV for privacy.

" _Well, I heard there's two corrupt cops that extort funds from local businesses. They work at the Gulfport Police Department, obviously, and they started to be crooked for about 5 months now, working alongside this little gang called the '311 perros' which means 311 Dogs in Spanish. So, I'll come pick you up tomorrow close to noon, sound good?_ " Church asked as Lincoln made a sound that meant he understood. "Wait, how do you know I'm here in Mississippi?" Lincoln asked as the phone went dead. He then looked at the entrance and saw a black SUV with the CIA seal on the side as it drove away. Lincoln shook his head and chuckled. "That damn Church." Lincoln said while Arthur snuck up behind him and kissed his neck with tender care. "Who was that on the phone, babe?" Arthur asked as Lincoln slid his phone into his pocket and kissed Arthur. "It was a job from my CIA friend. You understand the work I do, right?" Lincoln replied as they hugged. Arthur nodded and licked Lincoln's neck romantically.

"Yes, I do. I understand you have a job. But…do you think about me when you're working?" Arthur asked as he buried his face into Lincoln's neck. "Of course, I do. What kind of question is that? I love you, Arthur Taggart." Lincoln said as he kissed Arthur with such sweet care. "Well, if I can ask…what work do you do?" Arthur asked as Lincoln looked down in shame. "I can't tell you. It's super important not to explain my work." Lincoln said as he nuzzled his face into Arthur's neck and grazed his teeth on a tendon. Arthur moaned a bit before grabbing Lincoln's ass in retaliation. "Let's head back inside the RV." Lincoln said in a husky whisper and licked inside Arthur's ear; they went back inside and cuddled until it was time for bed.

The next morning, Lincoln and Arthur were sleeping in the bed at the back of the RV, while Dakota, James, Sebastian, Malcolm and Dawson were sleeping in the front and Caesar was sleeping in the van with the windows down. It was close to 7am when everyone woke up and got dressed. Caesar got up and decided to treat everyone to breakfast at the little Mexican restaurant down the street. Arthur and Lincoln were in the van, waiting for everyone else to hurry up. "Well, since we're in the back of the van, all alone…do you wanna make out for a little bit?" Arthur asked as he grabbed Lincoln's groin and squeezed lightly. Lincoln growled a bit and grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and pulled him in for a juicy kiss.

"You don't have to ask." Lincoln said in a smoky voice as the two made out like they were in a marathon. They started sucking each other's neck's like they were sucking on hard candy, they kissed and even straddled each other. The moment was seized when the van door opened, and James blushed when he saw Lincoln straddling Arthur while they were kissing. "Well this is awkward." James said as the two lovers sat back down and everyone else got in to get breakfast. As Caesar drove down the road, Lincoln and Arthur were inseparable through the drive and Dakota, Malcolm, Sebastian, Dawson and James knew it. They arrived at the Mexican restaurant and ordered their breakfast that was huevos rancheros, chorizo burritos and scrambled eggs and hash browns. There were some other people there too, not much since it was around 8am.

After everyone ate, Caesar waited for the bill while Lincoln and Arthur kissed each other on the cheek and tried not to put on any strong public affection. "Man, can you believe we're entering high school this year?" Dakota said as everyone nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry, it won't be tough. Since I got this guy with me." Lincoln said as he referred to Arthur, who kissed him on the cheek. Then, a mother who was a tad chubby and in her 40's, had an angry look on her face as she came over towards Caesar's table. "Excuse me, are these your kids?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Well, the one with white is. Why? Why's it any of your business?" Caesar asked with an angry voice. "Because those two faggots won't stop kissing and being a nuisance!" The lady yelled as Arthur and Lincoln got up and tried to attack the woman, but Dakota and the others held them back.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" Lincoln screamed as he thrashed in Dakota and Malcolm's arms.

"GO TO HELL YOU CUNT!" Arthur yelled as he also squirmed while being held back by Dawson, Sebastian and James. "Why are you such a homophobe?! It's just teens going through hormones. And at least they're not going the extra mile, you fucking whore!" Caesar spat as the owner came out to the commotion.

"Excuse me, what's the problem here?" The man asked in his Spanish accent as Caesar explained quickly and the owner turned towards the angry lady. "Ma'am, you're gonna have to leave." He said as her eyes went wide. "What?! You're throwing me out?! The two little faggots won't stop kissing and are disturbing everyone else!" She said in a pissed off tone. Then the owner showed her a sign that said, 'We support all people in the LGBTQ, like it or leave'. She grumbled and took her purse and left. "I apologize for that, sir. As a supporter of the LGBTQ, the one's here that are in a relationship and are a part of the LGBTQ, you have my support." The owner said as he smiled and walked away to get their bill.

A little while later, they were all back at the RV park, and Lincoln was reading a book with Arthur when his phone rang. He got up to answer it and he saw who was calling; Church. "Hey Church, what's up?" Lincoln asked as he went outside the RV to talk privately.

" _Hey kid, we're coming to pick you up. Now, we heard that these two cops are gonna be at a diner down the street from you in about 10 minutes. So, we'll drop you off to get a video recorded conversation, and we'll give you one of there numbers so you can get their attention. Now also, you have full right to fuck their shit up. The captain knows what their doing and wants probable evidence to confront them with._ " Church said as Lincoln saw the black SUV coming down the road. "Give me a couple minutes to tell Caesar." Lincoln said as he hung up the phone and went to tell Caesar. The black Expendable was in the van, sleeping. Lincoln opened the door and shook him awake. "Hey, what's up?" Caesar asked as Lincoln explained the small job to the man. "If he needs you that bad, then go ahead. I'll tell the others that you went on a walk." Caesar said as Lincoln saw the SUV pull up.

Lincoln got in and the SUV drove back down the rode towards the little diner. "Now, the two cops' names are Henry Houston and Raymond Klein; they've been working for the Gulfport Police for the past 4 years and decided to switch up on the side business. Now, I'm gonna give you about 100 bucks for a coffee, while you're in there, find and see when they start to shake down the owner and even threaten her. Okay?" Church said as he gave Lincoln the money, an earpiece radio and Officer Raymond's number for the bust. "Now, go to the counter, sit down and order a coffee…nothing else. Got it?" Church said in a stern voice as Lincoln nodded. The SUV pulled up the diner and Lincoln got out to enter the diner; then the SUV drove away to their stakeout spot.

Lincoln entered the diner and sat at the counter while waiting for the owner to get Lincoln the menu. "Hey sweet pea, what can I get you?" A middle-aged woman with brunette hair going grey and wore a pink blouse, black pants and boots said as she gave Lincoln a menu. "I'll take a coffee please. That's it." Lincoln said as he placed a fifty-dollar bill on the counter. The woman raised an eyebrow before going to get the hot cup of coffee. After getting his coffee, the two officers pulled up in a black Crown Victorian out back and came inside. They both stood 5-foot 11; wore grey and blue suits, black fancy shoes and wore gold aviators. One had a low buzz cut that looked military while the other one had short trimmed black hair. "Hey, Jannette! Give us two coffee's with sugar and cream." One with the military style cut who went by Raymond said as they both sat down at the booth.

Jannette had a scared look on her face as she grabbed two mugs of coffee for the crooked cops. Lincoln got out his phone and got ready to record, but he waited until they started to talk about it. "So, when are you gonna get us our money?" The one that went by Henry said as they slapped Jannette on the ass, hard. Jannette had a couple tears in her eyes but kept her composure. Lincoln got his phone out and hit record and pointed it towards the crooked cops. "I-I-I'll get it to you by tomorrow. Okay?" Jannette said in a scared voice while Raymond grabbed her arm with angry force. "You'll get it to us by tonight, or you'll find your nice diner in ashes by tomorrow. Got me?" He said as he licked her cheek with such sloppy precision and with his wet tongue.

"Now, we'll take the eggs with toast. And make it snappy!" Henry hollered at her as she went back into the kitchen where her cooks were surprised by the sight. "What are you looking at, huh?!" Raymond said as he showed his Beretta to the cooks, who ducked behind the window. Lincoln kept rolling for a while as Jannette came back with 2 plates of eggs and toast…and an envelope of money! "Here. Just don't burn down my diner." Jannette said as she walked away with tears in her eyes. Lincoln kept the filming rolling until the cop put the envelope in his suit pocket. Once Lincoln finished, he quickly observed the cops were almost done with their food, so he skedaddled out the door and headed towards the back of the diner and hung out by the back door. After waiting a few minutes, he got ready to call Officer Raymond's number as soon as the officers came out the back door. "Excuse me officers, I'd like to report a crime." Lincoln said as the two officers walked to their car. "Call 911." Henry said as they got in and began to drive away. Lincoln dialed Raymond's number and waited for him to answer. " _Hello?_ " The car stopped when his phone rang from inside the car and Raymond answered it. "Why waste services when I have two corrupt cops right in front of me." Lincoln said as the car backed up and pulled up in front of Lincoln.

"Church, be ready when I grab their gun and fire a shot into the air." Lincoln said on the radio.

"How'd you get that fucking number?" Raymond said as they both crooked cops got out and angrily glared at him. Lincoln put on a cocky smirk and began to chortle. "It wasn't hard. Neither was this." Lincoln said as he whipped out his phone to the video he took inside the diner. " _You'll get it to us by tonight, or you'll find your nice diner in ashes by tomorrow. Got me?_ " It was the recording of Raymond and Henry demanding the money, but Jannette handing them the money too.

The cops looked at each other, then at Lincoln. "How many copies?" Henry asked as Lincoln put the phone away. "Just one." He said as both cops looked at each other, then put Lincoln against the wall at gunpoint. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Getting into our business and trying to expose us!" Raymond said as Lincoln's hands were on the wall and had his legs were spread a bit. "You know, you should give that lady her money back." Lincoln said as both cops laughed. "And why would we do that?" Henry laughed as he began to frisk Lincoln. Both cops were a bit taller than Lincoln and the 15-year-old knew he could take these cops down faster than a heartbeat.

Just then, Raymond turned his face around to check something in the brush and Henry did the same, that's when Lincoln kicked Henry in the ankle, hard and grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his nose into the brick wall, knocking him out temporarily. Lincoln then did a Spinning Hook Kick to Raymond's face, which dazed him a bit before Lincoln did a strong shoulder throw on him. Raymond didn't expect what happened next; he landed face first on a shitty diaper and a glass bottle, cutting his forehead up. Lincoln then grabbed their Beretta's and pointed it at both of them. "You know you're supposed to stand for something, motherfuckers. Protect and serve, uphold the law and get justice is what real cops do. I guess you found out the hard way, that dealing with gang bangers and extorting money, _isn't_ the way to go!" Lincoln said in a dark voice as he then shot in the air two times. He then holstered the gun's and radioed Church. "Church, it's done. Get here quick." Lincoln said as he kept the gun on the cops.

Raymond coughed a bit before wiping his forehead of feces and blood. "Who the fuck _are_ you?" He asked with a scratchy voice as he began to get up. Lincoln put the guns on the hood of the Crown Victoria and then kneed Raymond in the nose, hard. Just then, Church's black SUV and another Crown Victoria with the Captain of the police department pulled up. "You good kid?" Church asked as Lincoln nodded before putting the guns on the hood of the Victoria. "You ungrateful sons of bitches! I can't believe I hired you! You're a disgrace to the department!" Captain John Harris said as he grabbed their guns and badged off of them. "You're fired! Get them outta here, Church!" Captain Harris said as Church's 4 agents grabbed them and put them into the other SUV that arrived. "Hey Captain, I'm gonna deal with these guys. Can you take Lincoln here back to the RV park down the road?" Church asked as the captain smiled and nodded. "Sure, c'mon kid, I'll take you." Captain Harris said as Lincoln gave Church back the earpiece radio, sent the video to Church's phone and got in the front seat of the Captain's Crown Victoria. Captain Harris drove Lincoln back to the RV park, but not without having a good conversation with him. "So, how'd you do it kid? How'd you take them down?" Harris asked as Lincoln explained that he was learning martial arts every day. "I gotta say kid, you are one hell of a fighter." Harris said as he and Lincoln laughed until they entered the RV park. "I'm at the RV with express van next to it." Lincoln said as Harris pulled up next to it; and Caesar raised an eyebrow to the vehicle pulling up. "Alright Mr. Loud, thanks for the assistance." Harris said as he shook Lincoln's hand and drove away.

Lincoln was happy to help get two crooked cops out of the police department and put them away behind bars. Lincoln went back inside the RV to hang with his friends, but as soon as he walked inside, he was surrounded by them. "Where'd you go?" Dakota asked as Lincoln scratched the back of his neck. "I went to help my CIA friend, okay. Nothing crazy." Lincoln said as Arthur came in to hug him. The next day came quick and was Monday, the 4th of May of 2019, so, Caesar felt it was time to go back to New Orleans. On the drive back, everyone stayed in the same spot, Lincoln and Arthur were again in the back kissing and talking to each other sweetly. They knew they were off from school until the 8th of May 2019; so, they went back the 11th of May and their graduation was the 20th of May 2019. They made it back to Toll Road's house around 9:30 am and everyone got out and stretched. "That was fun. I wanna do that again one of these days." Sebastian said as he got tackled playfully by Dakota and they wrestled in the grass of Toll's yard.

Everyone of Lincoln's friends got picked up a bit later, and Lincoln was left to workout on his biceps and triceps. The 11th of May came by and it was back to school for the boys. They knew they were excited for High School, but they knew it was gonna be a bit trickier with the homework they would get. Then, graduation came; Lincoln, Arthur and his friends all graduated 8th grade happily, even the Expendables attended it.

It was Monday, the first of June of 2019, and Lincoln was riding his minibike to Becky's place to say hello. He kept in contact with her all the time while she was in College, but he knew she was busy, and she also knew he was busy too. As he pulled up to her place, he went to knock on the door and it opened to a tired Becky, with bags under her eyes. She was surprised to see Lincoln here and she noticed how much taller he got too. He was her height, and his face was smooth and rounded too, and even noticed his body. "Hey Becky, how's college?" Lincoln asked as Becky invited him in. "It's good, I graduate in a week." Becky said as she yawned like a cat that woke up from a hell of a nap.

"You okay? You sound like you haven't slept in a week." Lincoln said as he went to get a drink from the fridge. "I haven't slept in 3 days. I've been working on this assignment for Geology and it's a pain in my fucking ass." Becky said as she went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum. Angry, Lincoln grabbed it, put it on the counter and carried Becky bridal style. "Alcohol isn't the solution. You need rest, okay? How far are you done with the assignment?" Lincoln asked as Becky sat up on the couch. "I just need to write a conclusion sentence, that's it. But I really need a shot of Rum, please." Becky pleaded as Lincoln sighed and went to get the bottle of liquor and two shot glasses from the counter.

"I'll tell you what; if you take one shot, I'll take one. Then, you gotta get that assignment done. Got it?" Lincoln asked with a stern voice as Becky was surprised but went with it. She poured the two shots of rum and the two drank the shot. Lincoln coughed and hacked to the strong alcohol, while Becky giggled. "There, I took one and you got yours. Now, please get that assignment done." Lincoln said as Becky nodded and grabbed her laptop to get the Geology assignment done. About an hour later, Becky was done and put her laptop up. "There, it's all done. Man, that assignment was a bitch to do." Becky said as she laid on the couch while Lincoln rubbed her feet softly. "Becky, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as Becky looked at him and nodded. "Are you pent up?" Lincoln asked as Becky's eyes lit up and went wide.

"Where'd you get that accusation?" Becky asked as Lincoln got up and picked her chin up with his fingers. "Because I've noticed how much you close your legs and cross them too. You breath in and out softly when you close your legs, and you also have unsteady breath. I can tell you haven't released in a while." Lincoln said as he sat next to her. Becky was surprised to hear that Lincoln knew about Psychology and about human anatomy. "Yeah, I've been super pent up lately. What are you suggesting?" Becky asked as Lincoln picked her up bridal style again and brought her to her room. Lincoln set her on the bed and kissed her sweetly.

"Take your clothes off." Lincoln growled in her ear as he said that, which surprised Becky, but she did it anyway. Lincoln felt himself getting hard and he went down on Becky. "FUCK! That feels good!" Becky yelled as Lincoln dove his tongue in her slit and started fingering her, then they heard pounding on the wall and a scream.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!" A voice that yelled from next door. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS!" Lincoln screamed just as loud as the neighbor's door slammed open and they heard Becky's front door bust open. Lincoln had to react, and he saw a knife on the table as he ran out, so, he grabbed it and confronted the man, who was dressed in white cloth…just like the KKK!

"What do you want?" Lincoln growled as the man in the cloth took off his white hood and unsheathed a knife from his waistband. "We're trying to have a meeting about taking care of all the filthy monkey niggers at the college, and your girlfriend's yelling is distracting us! Now, you die!" The KKK member said as he charged at Lincoln.

 _Why the KKK?_ Lincoln thought as he went into combat mode.

 **A/N: HEYO!**

 **Now, I know I went too much into the love scenes. I'll simmer down on them.**

 **Anyway, let me know whatcha thought, and this was written to 19,089 words and 26 pages! XD**

 **Also, here's a shout out to TheCartoonist294 and crazymancody895. You're awesome for helping me proofread!**

 **Now, I gotta go, but I'll see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	27. IRA, New Sights & High School

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **I appreciate everyone still reading my story, but how about we get to those reviewers:**

 **Gamelover41592** **: Thanks a lot man! Wait and see ;)**

 **1049: Maybe she will. But I'm gonna not go super crazy with the smuts…at least not for a couple chapters. I'll still do kissing, making out…maybe oral, but no overboard crazy stuff.**

 **FantasyNerd306: Yes, they did! Thanks again, Willow!**

 **DreadedCandiru2** **: He might have to indeed! xD, but don't worry, Lincoln has a plan up to reveal the trump card.**

 **Argentum Agony** **: It was the living room mate, not her bedroom, didn't you read? Anyway, I appreciate you reading it too. Thanks!**

 **Crazymancody895: Thanks! And yep, the KKK. So, just read and see what happens.**

 **Guest 1: He is good with the ladies, but maybe he might be extra good with the guys too.**

 **Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you, I'll see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

As the Klansman ran at Lincoln, the white haired 15-year-old did a Flying Knee strike to the Klansman's chin and he fell backward onto his ass, and even clenched his jaw. "So, the little white cum covered hair fucker can fight. Okay, let's see you fight this!" The Klansman said as he pulled a USP-45 on Lincoln. Now, the man was an inch taller than Lincoln, so the 15-year-old could easily reach his head without even trying. Lincoln placed his arms around the back of the man's neck and drove his knee into his gut, super hard and fast. The Klansman gasped for breath and did the unthinkable and pulled the trigger, without Lincoln knowing. After the shot, Lincoln held his eyes closed and then opened them to feel around for a bullet wound, but only his signature tuft of hair that always fluffed up, fell to the floor. Lincoln was glad he wasn't shot, but angry that the Klansman tried to kill him.

Since the Klansman was already on his knees, Lincoln threw a Superman Elbow Strike to the Klansman's nose and knocked him onto his back, making him clench his nose. "Becky! Call the cops! Tell them it's a Klansman!" Lincoln yelled as he sat on the man's chest and punched the man across the face a couple times until he was unconscious. Becky got dressed long enough for the cops to come and take the Klansman away and get a search warrant on the neighboring apartment next to hers. Lincoln finished giving his statement to the cops, then they were off to Central Booking. Lincoln shut the door and locked it, before turning around and giving Becky a seductive smile. He walked over to her and reached his hands around to get a handful of her ass. "You okay?" He asked as he pecked her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before smiling. "Yes. I'm glad you took care of that." Becky said as she laid her face in Lincoln's chest.

The 15-year-old then decided it was time to come out to Becky; he needed to tell her he was Bisexual, and proud of it to the core too! "I actually have to tell you something. Let's grab some food and sit down." Lincoln said as they both grabbed a seat at the dinner table while she made some ham, turkey and cheese sandwiches for him and her. "Now, what did you need to tell me, little man?" Becky asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. Lincoln blushed deep red, but he knew Becky loved him like he was her little brother and he loved her as another older, but cooler and understanding sister, so he could trust her. "First of all, I'm the same height as you. Second of all…I'm into chicks and dudes now." Lincoln said as he blushed more and took a bite of his food. Becky stared with wide eyes at her friend smiled and put her hand onto his. "Lincoln, sweetie, it's okay to like chicks and guys. It's normal, besides…I'm also Bisexual. Besides, I haven't even had my cherry popped yet, so I'm still a virgin." Becky said as she took a sip of juice. Lincoln was surprised to hear that Becky was the same sexuality as Lincoln. "I didn't expect you to like chicks too. That's sweet." Lincoln said as he played footsies with Becky's feet; the two giggled and ate their lunch peacefully before Lincoln came clean about him dating Arthur.

"There's one more thing as well, I've been dating my ex-bully since last July. He is such a cute guy, and he is my soulmate. His name's Arthur Taggart, and he's such a nice guy as well." Lincoln said as he showed a picture of him and Arthur to Becky. "Oh, you two are cute together. I wish the best of luck to you two. Have you two…you know…given each other oral?" Becky asked with her cheeks turning pink as Lincoln almost choked on his food. "Yes, we gave oral to each other. And I never knew having his own member inside my mouth could've felt so weird, but in a good way, of course." Lincoln said as he put his hand under his chin, going into La-La land.

"Well, are you planning on spending the night, because I kinda wanted some company." Becky said as Lincoln perked up and smiled. "Well, I don't have my clothes. Do you mind giving me a lift back to my place, so I can pick up some clean clothes?" Lincoln asked as he rubbed Becky's foot softly. "Yeah, sure. Just let me get me get my shoes on." Becky said as she kissed Lincoln on the cheek and went to get her shoes on while Lincoln was happy. He waited for the 21-year-old redhead by the front door and when she came out, he was surprised. Becky was wearing a red henley, black pants and slip on white shoes.

"You look cute." Lincoln said as Becky wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue in his mouth. While she did that, Lincoln began to take her shirt off that she _just_ put on and examined her breasts; they got a bit larger and rounder. He took her breast in his mouth and sucked hard. Becky bucked her head back, dug her fingers into Lincoln's white loc's and moaned loudly. "Goddamnit, you got me moaning loudly now. You like putting my boobs in your mouth? Huh? Do you like that creamy milk in your mouth?" Becky asked as she reached down to undo Lincoln's pants, but his hands stopped her. "Do you wanna get knocked onto the couch?" He growled in her ear and picked her up, making her yelp playfully; so, she straddled his waist, with her legs even interlocking around his toned ass.

Lincoln set her down onto the couch and stood over her like a tall tower. She purred playfully and ran her fingertips over his hard bulge and began to undo his pants. "You know you never got to show me your dick when you were 13. So, wanna show it to me now?" Becky asked as Lincoln bent down to kiss her. Lincoln let her unzip his pants and pull them down for a surprise of a lifetime; there stood Lincoln, naked from the waist down with his big 10-inch-member standing up for Becky to see. She examined Lincoln's toned lower body; she was not disappointed whatsoever. She was even blushing deep red as she took his member in her hands. He was very warm, big and hard; so, she took him into her mouth. "Oh god. That feels fucking awesome, Becky. Please don't stop." Lincoln said with a huff in his voice. He had already received oral sex from Arthur, but never from a girl.

Becky bobbed her head down on his member for a good solid 2 minutes before Lincoln felt something coming. "I'm gonna explode." Lincoln said out loud as Becky got off of the couch, on the floor and onto her knees, so Lincoln could finish on her face. Lincoln held her face softly with one hand and started cranking himself really fast with support of her saliva with the other hand. Then, he felt his release coming quick, so he decided to warn Becky. "Close your mouth. It's coming." Lincoln said in a quick tone and released his hot load over Becky's forehead, nose, mouth and eyes too. Lincoln breathed in slowly and examined the result while chuckling. "Shit, I guess I overdid it, huh?" Lincoln said as he got his compression shorts and pants back on. "I'm gonna clean my face off before we leave. Okay?" Becky asked as Lincoln helped her to the sink.

On the way to Toll's house, Lincoln was explaining the jobs that he did last time he talked to her. She was surprised to hear that Lincoln was working alongside Interpol. After Lincoln grabbed his stuff from Toll's house, they went back and had a fun night of good dinner, movies and the two even slept in Becky's bed together while cuddling together.

 **2 Weeks Later**

It was Monday, the 15th of June, 2019 and Lincoln was with Lee at the gym working out when they decided to hit the sauna. Lee knew Lincoln was 1 inch shorter than him and he was proud of Lincoln keeping his body in shape too. As they walked in the hot room with nothing, but towels wrapped around them, Lincoln knew being in a sauna with Lee was okay, because they were both guys. As long as their towels didn't fall down, they were okay. Lincoln and Lee sat on the bench and the steam began to rise. Sweat began to form on the two Expendables. "So, what jobs do you think we have next?" Lincoln whispered to the Brit as Lee shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. I heard you were working in France around the end of August with Ines. Wanna explain what they wanted you to do?" Lee replied with his own whisper as he crossed his arms.

"Interpol needed me to take out this weapons and drug dealer in France. So, I took a sniper in a sniper's nest you taught me to make out of tables and took the shot. Then, we went back to Interpol the next day. I'm interested into doing more work for them, just for the money and to be a helping hand." Lincoln said as he put his hands on top of his head and sighed. "I even got a call for another job in Belgium. So, I gotta call Bonaparte when I get back." Lincoln whispered to the Brit as they kept quiet while other guys passed by the sauna. "Well, if you feel like working for Bonparte on the side is your calling card, then go ahead. I mean, as Second in Command of the Expendables, it's your call." Lee whispered as they kept it down while two other men passed by.

Lee also noticed Lincoln's signature tuft of hair was gone. "What happened to the tuft of hair that stuck up?" Lee asked as Lincoln explained the situation with the KKK at Becky's house. "I got into a scuffle with a Klansman at Becky's apartment. He had a gun and shot it towards my hair, and it cut the tuft down." Lincoln said as Lee was surprised that Lincoln took on someone with a gun.

As they finished their time in the sauna, Lee took Lincoln home and let him get some food. Lincoln was more built then ever since he started taking vitamins and watching what he ate too. As soon as Lincoln was dressed in his black henley, brown cargo pants and black converse, he went to call Bonaparte and ask about the Belgium job. He waited a minute before the man finally answered. " _Hey kid, what's up?_ " Bonaparte asked as Lincoln smiled. "Well, what was up with earlier? About a job in Belgium or some shit like that." Lincoln said as it sounded like the man was going through papers. " _Yeah. We got intel that an ex-IRA member has become an assassin and taken contracts to kill his targets. That's where you come in; I'll come pick you up early tomorrow around 4:30 am to 5 am, so we can fly to Lyon, France and discuss it more there. Sound good?_ " Bonaparte asked as Lincoln thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'll do it. But they need to brief me and give me good weaponry if I'm gonna take him out." Lincoln said as him and Bonaparte finished the conversation.

Later, around dinner time, Lincoln explained to Toll Road that Bonaparte need him again for another job. The man knew Lincoln was making a good living killing bad people either the CIA, FBI or Interpol wanted dead and he understood as a father figure to the teenager. After dinner, Lincoln was in his room reading a book on Physiology when his phone started ringing. Groaning, he got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" He answered as he recognized the voice. " _Hey babe. Whatcha doing?_ " It was Arthur, and he sounded kinda lonely. "Oh, I'm just reading. What about you?" Lincoln asked as he was laying in bed while in his compression shorts and shirt. " _Well, my dad apologized to me about calling me a homo. He even cried and said he never meant to hurt my feelings. So, he said he was gonna take me to get my ears pierced tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanna come watch me get them done._ " Arthur said as Lincoln winced internally; he did wanna go to see his boyfriend get his ears pierced, but he had to work tomorrow. "Babe, I'm so sorry. But I won't be able to, I'm going to work in Belgium tomorrow, and I won't be back for a couple days or a week. But when I get back, I'll take you out to dinner and we'll showcase on how hot we both look. Okay?" Lincoln said as Arthur sounded excited. " _Okay, be careful._ " Arthur said as they hung up and Lincoln went to bed an hour and a half later.

The next morning, around 4am, Lincoln woke up and got dressed in his clothes from yesterday. He went to the kitchen to grab some juice before Toll Road came out in his pajama's and tank top. "Is Bonaparte coming _this_ early?" He asked as Lincoln took his vitamins, drank his juice and nodded. "Yeah. He'll be here in a few." Lincoln said as there was a knock on the front door. Toll Road opened it and saw the old mercenary standing there and smiling. "Morning. Is he ready?" Bonaparte asked as Lincoln walked towards the front door with his bag of clothes. "Let's go." Bonaparte said as Lincoln hugged Toll and the two mercs were off to Lyon, France.

12 hours later, they arrived in Lyon, France and were at the Interpol Office. Lincoln was taken to see Axel again, so he could explain the job. As Lincoln was brought up to the man's office by two agents, the man opened the door and Lincoln smiled to see him. "Lincoln, it's good to see you. And you have gotten a bit taller." Axel said as Lincoln was about an inch to 2 inches shorter than him. Lincoln and Axel shook hands before entering the office and sitting down. "So, Bonaparte said you had some work for me?" Lincoln asked as Axel gave him a cup of hot coffee. "Yes, I do. I heard that this ex-IRA member had gone rogue to become an assassin. His name is Declan Kennedy, and he is specialized in Mixed Martial Arts and Stick Fighting. But I read your file; it says you know about 7 types of Karate, Judo, Krav Maga, Jiujutsu, Hapkido, Aikido, Boxing, Taekwondo, Capoeira and Eskrima. So, you can protect yourself quite well. Plus, you're known for good accuracy while shooting too. I'll give you anything you need, name it." Axel said as he took a sip of coffee.

Lincoln looked at Kennedy's military record that Axel put on the desk; born in 1977, was in the Real Irish Republican Army and served for a good 10 years with some medals of honorable service. He had short brownish-red hair and with a stubble, blue eyes and was 1 inch taller than Lincoln. Now, he is a full-time assassin that takes out Royal Navy Members and British SAS members for good money. He likes to travel to Brussels in Belgium and go to the Brussels Marriott Hotel for his vacation around this time in the summer until the beginning of August. "Okay. I'll take him out. But I'm gonna need a suppressed USP-45, around 5,000 Euro's and an ID that say's I'm 21. Trust me, if you want me to take him out, I need an ID." Lincoln said as Axel stroked his stubble. The man then stuck out his hand and smiled. "Deal. Petit, go get Lincoln a suppressed USP-45 with 5 clips of ammo in a briefcase, the money and bring Martin up here with her makeup kit. I got an idea that'll be genius." Axel said as the young agent went to get the gun, money and other agent.

After waiting a bit, Lincoln and Axel saw a French agent walk in who was blonde, had a mole on her neck by her ear that was small and was barely noticeable, green eyes, pink lips and was beautiful indeed; she was also wearing a black blouse, blue jeans and black shoes. She was carrying a leather case with her and sat down at Axel's desk. "Hello Darcey, it's been a while since we've had to use the makeup kit." Axel said as Darcey smiled. "Yes, it has. Is this the informant I'm gonna be doing the makeup on?" Darcey asked as Axel smiled and nodded softly. "This is Lincoln Loud, and we need to make him look in his early 20's. He's the right height, but we need to change his facial structure a bit." Axel said as Darcey smiled and opened her kit. "Now, I'm gonna apply some skin friendly glue to your skin and apply some small hair to your upper lip underneath your nose too where you would grow a mustache." Darcey said as she applied the glue and hair lightly and made him look like he had a mustache growing. "Now, we're gonna give you a mole by your ear." Darcey continued as she glued a mole to Lincoln's left side of his neck by his ear and let it dry.

"Now, this will come off with this special soap I'm gonna give you when you're done with the mission. All we need to do now is get you a picture onto a freshly made French ID." Darcey explained as she took Lincoln to another room to get his picture and get it pressed professionally onto an ID card. After waiting a bit, Lincoln was giving a wallet with some Euro's in it, his new fake ID that looked so real that he couldn't tell if it was fake or not and a gift card, so his wallet wouldn't look suspicious. He was taken back to Axel's office to overlook his kit. "Now, in this metal briefcase is the gun, money and extra mags. Use it well." Axel said as it had cut out padding for the gun, money and even the magazines too. Axel passed the case to Lincoln and gave him a thing of cigarettes with a lighter. "Just to play the part and smoke one cigarette. Okay?" Axel said as Lincoln took the pack of pack of cigarettes and put them into his pocket. "Now, I'll have two of my top agents bunk a room or two down from you at the hotel and they'll bug your room with surveillance, but not directly towards you. Okay?" Axel said as Lincoln sighed with disbelief but nodded. "Okay. Just let me have at least a bit of privacy. Please don't bug the bathroom." Lincoln said with a halfcocked grin as Axel chuckled. "Ok, we're not gonna bug the bathroom. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Axel laughed as he brought in his two top agents, Fidele Leroy and Germain Dupont. They were in their late 30's and were like brothers; they both had brown clean-cut hair, wore grey and blue suits, green eyes, stood 5 foot 10 and had Glocks with them.

"Now Lincoln, these are agents Leroy and Dupont. They will be bugging your room and stay a few doors down from you, so they can photograph Kennedy's murder and get it on the news." Axel said as the agents shook Lincoln's hand. "You'll take the train from Gare de Lyon-Part-Dieu to Brussels Central Station. We're expecting to see him there around 10 am tomorrow, so we need you up and ready to spy on him too. But there is something you're not gonna like; we need you to get close to him. He'll be there for a while, so we need you to get _close_ to him." Axel said as he did the hand motion when he said 'close'. Lincoln was not liking this at all, but he knew he had to take out Irish assassin before more British soldiers got killed. "Okay. So, you want me to…be lovey dovey towards him?" Lincoln asked with some fear in his eyes.

"In a way, yes. But we want you to choke him in good but clean way when his guard is down, before any actual sexual shit happens. He does like younger guys, because he's gay. So be very careful around him… and remember, he's highly trained and might carry a gun." Axel said as he shook Lincoln's hand and then the 15-year-old left with Leroy and Dupont to head to the train station. As the three headed to Gare de Lyon-Part-Dieu, Lincoln felt really annoyed that he had to 'get close' to Kennedy. He was only a teenager and Kennedy was an adult, it was sick, but he had to kill him as soon as he saw a good opportunity. As they were on the high-speed train towards Brussels, Belgium, Lincoln took a nap since it was getting close to night time.

When they arrived in Belgium, they took a car to the hotel and got checked in. The man at the counter thought Lincoln looked 21 and let his ID pass through. Lincoln grabbed his bags and walked up to his room on the 2nd floor while Leroy and Dupont were 2 rooms down from him but made sure to put hidden cameras around Lincoln's room. After they were done, Lincoln's stomach started to grumble, so he decided to take the agents down to the Midtown Grill for some food. It was around 7:30 pm, so they were able to enjoy 3 tenderloins for dinner before all of them passed out in their own rooms.

The next morning, Lincoln woke up around 7 am and went to take a shower in the nice bathroom. After he was done, he got dressed in a blue henley, black jeans and white converse. He grabbed some money from the briefcase under the bed, room key, wallet, pack of cigarettes and went to the bar downstairs. He knew he wasn't legally able to drink, but he _did_ have a shot of rum with Becky, so he decided to give whiskey or some other drink a shot. He made it to the bar and showed his ID to the bartender. "You got soda?" Lincoln asked as the bartender showed him the machine. "Yeah. Whatcha want?" He asked in a Belgium accent as Lincoln chose Coke. The bartender grabbed a small chilled glass for Lincoln and poured coke into it for him with ice.

"There you go. That'll be 2 Euro's." The bartender said as Lincoln paid for his drink and listened for an Irish accent. After waiting for about 2 and a half hours and 3 cokes later, Lincoln was about to call it quits, when a voice could be heard shouting at the front desk. "Are ye kidding me, laddie?! That's al' oi 'av for fuck's sake!" It sounded like a strong Irish accent. Lincoln turned towards the front desk and saw a man with brownish-red hair and was an inch taller than himself and had a stubble…it was Declan Kennedy! Lincoln knew what he was saying too; it sounded like he was having trouble paying to get a room. So, Lincoln walked over and got the man's attention behind the counter. "What's the problem?" Lincoln asked as the gentleman behind the counter gave him a worried look. "This gentleman doesn't have the cash for his room all the way until August 1st." The guy behind the counter said as Declan got madder. "Oi fuckin swear, that's al' oi 'av!" Declan screamed at the man as he got more angrier. "How much is he short?" Lincoln asked as he got his wallet out. "He's short 300 Euro's, sir." The man said as Lincoln gave him the money to make up for it, the man and Declan were speechless. "Thank's laddie. Ye didn't 'av ter do dat." Declan smiled and took his bags with him. "No problem." Lincoln said as he went back to the bar to get a hard Jack and Coke.

Later around 6 pm, Lincoln opened his door to get some dinner, when he met Declan opening his own door to go out into the hall. "Well, look who it is. 'Tis de lad who 'elped me wi' me problem. Oi really appreciate ye, laddie." Kennedy said with a cheerful smile. "Eh, it was nothing." Lincoln replied as he leaned up against the wall by the door. "How can oi repay ye? Does dinner soun' gran' enoof?" Kennedy said as Lincoln was surprised; the target was offering to buy him dinner, so, his face started to flush, and he smiled. "Of course. I could use some food." Lincoln said as Kennedy smiled and the two headed down to the restaurant in the hotel for some dinner.

As they got to their seat, Declan ordered red wine for both him and Lincoln to drink while they waited for their food. Lincoln took a sip of red wine and coughed a bit, making Declan suspicious. "Ye alright, lad?" Kennedy asked as Lincoln got ahold of himself and patted his chest. "I'm fine. It's just I haven't drank wine in months." Lincoln lied as Declan understood.

Their food finally arrived, and they ate and talked for a good hour until Kennedy had too much wine. Lincoln grabbed some of his money to pay for dinner and dragged Kennedy to his room. Lincoln remembered what room he came out of, so he got him to the room, grabbed the keycard from Kennedy's pants pocket and unlocked the door. He then dragged him to the bed and set him there, but before he left, Lincoln left a note on the nightstand, so Declan's head was facing it when he woke up.

Lincoln went back to his room across the hall, so he could check in with Leroy and Dupont. For the rest of the night before 10 pm hit, Lincoln did a full workout of shadow boxing and pushups before calling it a night. The next morning on Thursday the 18th of June, 2019; Declan woke up with a nasty hangover as he got up and saw the note. "What de fuck?" Declan said as he grabbed the note but smiled after he read it.

 _You passed out after drinking, so I paid for dinner and brought you to your room. By the way, I'm Lincoln Loud. Thank me later. :D_

Then, he felt something coming up and ran to the bathroom to empty out his insides. After he did, he took a shower and cleaned himself with fresh clothes and he also brushed his teeth. Declan opened his door and went to knock on Lincoln's room, which opened a few seconds later to Lincoln shirtless and in his compression shorts. It got Declan's own member hard a bit due to seeing Lincoln's body. "Hey, you feel better after yesterday?" Lincoln asked as Declan chortled. "Oi apologize fer my drinking. Oi didn't mean it. Also, t'anks for getting me to my room. It's Lincoln, right?" Declan asked as Lincoln smirked, nodded and stuck his hand out for Kennedy to shake. They shook hands and Declan introduced himself. "Oi'm Declan Kennedy an' 'tis nice ter meet ye, Lincoln." Declan said as they shook hands. "You too, Declan. I can see you're a proud Irishman, right?" Lincoln asked as he invited Declan into the room. "Aye, 'Oi was born in Cork County, Ireland." Declan said as Lincoln slipped on a grey henley, blue jeans and black converse.

"Oi must say dat ye 'av one hot body. Do ye like to keep yerself in shape?" Declan said with a smirk as Lincoln nodded and rolled his shoulders while he heard his bones pop due to lack of extreme movement. Declan was sitting on the bed being teased by Lincoln. "Are there any fun things to do while I'm here in Brussels?" Lincoln asked as he got an orange juice from the mini fridge and left 5 Euro's on top of it. "Well, we 'cud go to some attractions near de 'otel." Kennedy said as Lincoln stuck out his arm in a gentleman fashion of courtesy. Declan was surprised to see such kindness from Lincoln, so he wrapped his arm into Lincoln's and the two went out to see the attractions. While Leroy and Dupont tailed them, but from afar.

After seeing so many attractions and sights, Lincoln and Declan were walking back to the hotel when Lincoln spotted something off to the corner of his eye. "Wanna head to the gun range?" Lincoln asked as he pointed to the building about 5 feet from his right. "Aye. Is dis a friendly competition?" Declan asked as Lincoln smirked at him. "If you want it to be, then yeah." Lincoln said as they entered the range and rented two Five Seven's to shoot at targets. "Okay, I got a game we could play; whoever shoots the target dead down the middle, gets paid 100 Euro's from the loser. Sound good?" Lincoln suggested as smiled. "Aye. Dat sounds fun." Declan said as they got their targets ready to shoot at. Lincoln got into his usual C.A.R stance and when the buzzer went off, he fired the whole magazine into the middle of the target, surprising Declan. "Where de fuck did ye learn to shoot like dat?" Declan asked as Lincoln clicked the button for the target to be brought back to him. "I was trained by former soldiers. They loved training me when I was younger." Lincoln said as Declan was surprised to hear. "Well, just watch dis." Declan said as he emptied his magazine a millimeter below the middle of the target. Disappointed, Declan chuckled and put his gun down. "Oi guess Oi owe ye 100 Euro's." Declan said as he handed Lincoln the money. They had a fun time until they headed back to the hotel.

For the next 6 days, Lincoln and Declan bonded until they were at the range again on Wednesday, June 24th of 2019 and shooting targets. They had one target left and so this time it was Declan's turn for a competition. "Why don't we have another competition. Except whoever loses, 'as to kiss de winner." Declan suggested as Lincoln was surprised but remembered what he was here for. "Okay. You're on." Lincoln said as he got into his usual shooting stance and shot the target until his mag was empty. He made a big hole in the middle of the target, and let Declan see. Declan shot the target dead center until his last shot was an inch lower. So, he smirked and clicked the button for the target to come back. He observed his target and noticed he lost. "Shall we do this here in public, and risk a ticket for public display of affection, or should we do this in my room at the hotel?" Lincoln asked as he put his hand on Declan's.

"Oi think we should do it at de room wi' more privacy." Declan smiled as the two headed back to the hotel. The two made it back and walked up to their floor for their activity to start. As soon as they entered Lincoln room, Lincoln knew he had to take this opportunity before it got too sexual. As soon as Declan locked the door and Lincoln sat on the bed. He also saw Declan's belt he put on the nightstand, so he grabbed it and kept it behind him, so he could strangle Declan. "Ye ready?" Declan asked with a seductive voice as he took off his shirt and crawled towards Lincoln playfully. "Yes." Lincoln replied in a smoky voice as their lips connected softly.

Lincoln and Declan turned their heads the opposite way and melted into the kiss. Lincoln felt the man's stubble tickle his young face and immediately felt aroused a bit but smacked himself mentally. "Lay on your stomach, I'll give you a nice massage." Lincoln said as he licked Declan's earlobe. Declan was excited and laid on his stomach, while Lincoln rubbed away on the man's back softly before kneading it too. Lincoln then looked at the belt on the pillow, so he grabbed it, and made sure the metal didn't make a sound while he grabbed it. "Ey, ye still gonna give me a gran' massage?" Declan said as Lincoln kept his blood pressure under control and gulped.

"Yeah. Lift up your head, so I can rub your neck a bit." Lincoln said as he got the belt ready to wrap around his neck. As soon as Declan lifted his head up, Lincoln quickly wrapped the belt around his neck, put his knee on the back of his head to get support and pulled tight. Declan coughed and tried to reach Lincoln, but the smart 15-year-old stood up on the man's back and double wrapped the belt around his neck until Declan stopped fighting and breathing. Lincoln dropped the belt and sat down while breathing heavily. He checked Declan's pulse on his neck and found out he was certainly dead indeed, so, Lincoln grabbed his radio from the briefcase and radioed Leroy and Dupont.

"Get to the room and help me set up the 'C.O.D'." Lincoln said on the radio as he went to unlock the door to let the agents in. As soon as they cleaned up, they put Declan's body in his room and made sure his pants and shirt were gone, so they could set the scene up to look like he committed suicide by autoerotic asphyxiation. They hung him in the bathroom, by the curtain rod and put naked pictures of woman and lesbians on the counter and around his body for his own arousal. "Did he touch you down at your nether regions?" Leroy asked as they finished up getting pictures and making sure there was no traces of them. "No, I made sure that didn't happen. Now let's get this shit done. I'd like to get back to New Orleans." Lincoln said as he got his clothes together and the briefcase to go after they checked out.

A little while later at the Interpol Office, Lincoln and the agents walked to Axel's office and the older man was happy. "Well done. I'm glad that this Irish Assassin has finally been taken care of. He's been taking out British SAS and Royal Navy soldiers for the past 5 years. Now, I'll have 3 million dollars wired to an offshore bank account that is now yours, Lincoln. I'll give you the info to check your money whenever you need it." Axel said as he stuck out his hand for Lincoln to shake. They shook hands and before Lincoln had to go, Axel had one more thing to say. "Before you go, I have to let you know something. If you're ever needed over this way in Europe, I'll have your briefcase put in the weapons vault with currency to whatever country you're gonna go to. Sound good?" Axel said as Lincoln smiled and nodded. Later, Lincoln was on a plane back to New Orleans with Bonaparte.

3 days later, on Saturday, June 27th of 2019, Lincoln was sleeping in his room as the sun came up from the horizon. It was around 8 am when Lincoln smelled cooking coming from the kitchen. He groaned and got up, but he smiled too. "He's making chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon." Lincoln said as he got up and went to eat breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Toll Road with a white tank top and grey pajamas on, cooking breakfast at the stove. "Morning kid. Want some breakfast?" Toll asked as Lincoln grabbed the big containers of OJ and Apple Juice from the fridge and set it on the counter. 20 minutes later as the two Expendables were eating, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Toll shouted as it was Barney who walked in with files. "Hey Barney, what's up?" Toll asked as Barney came in to sit down at the table. "I got some work for us. Bonaparte is gonna be out of action for good this time. He's retiring; but we got a new contractor for our jobs." Barney said as both Expendables were surprised. Bonaparte was officially stepping out of the game of mercenary work.

"What a shame. He paid good money for the jobs I did for him. I just got 3 million from his friend in Lyon, France for taking out an Irish Assassin and made it look he tried to get aroused by porn, but he accidentally hung himself." Lincoln said as the two Expendables looked at him with surprised eyes. "You took out a highly trained assassin when his guard was down?" Barney asked as Lincoln nodded and ate his bacon. "What martial art was he trained in?" Toll asked with concern. "He was trained in Mixed Martial Arts and Stick Fighting, most likely Eskrima." Lincoln said as he drank his juice. Toll Road had much experience with Mixed Martial Arts since he grew up practicing it and learning it since he was 5 years old. He knew a lot about it and was good at what he does.

"Anyway, what's the job?" Toll asked as Barney laid the photos' down on the table. "We gotta extract our boss's friend out of this prison in the middle of the Mau Forest in Kenya. His name is Aemilio Alves and he's a very skinny guy with only one tattoo on his arm of a red shark. Apparently, the prison is so ridiculous that we have so many ways to burst in and extract Alves from it without too much casualties." Barney said as he took a piece of bacon. "And what's the guys name that assigned the job to us?" Lincoln asked, obviously skeptical of it. "His name is Abdalla Adebayo, but he goes by Mr. Owl. Since he likes Owls and whatnot. I've been to his house in the French Quarter, and he collects Owl pictures and all sorts of Owl stuff."

"First, that one guy who captured Bonaparte and now this guy who loves Owls. What's with all these guys choosing animal names for their nicknames?" Toll asked as the 3 ate their breakfast in peace. "Anyway, Lincoln, we won't need hacking for this one. But Mr. Owl has plenty of contract work for you in different European countries and us too that needs hacking as well." Barney said as Lincoln understood, and Toll nodded.

Hours later, Toll took Lincoln to Tool's shop while the rest of the Expendables went to the hangar to discuss the job. Tool had finished up with a young woman's arm tattoo and was putting the tattoo gun away when Lincoln brought his laptop and change of clothes with him inside the shop. "Hey Tool." Lincoln said as Tool looked over towards Lincoln and smiled. "Hey brotha, whatcha doing here?" He asked as Lincoln sat down on one of the crates. "Just chilling here until the others get back from Kenya." Lincoln said as he thought for a moment and looked at the tattoo gun. _How much does it hurt to get a tattoo?_ Lincoln thought as he began to ask Tool.

"Tool, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as Tool turned around and put on a caring face. "Go ahead." Tool said as Lincoln got up and walked towards him. "Is it okay for me to get a tattoo on my forearm?" Lincoln asked as Tool looked at him with a surprised look. "Kid, we already established that you can't get the Expendables tattoo until you're 17 and after your first official field operation." Tool said as Lincoln put on a stern face. "I meant a wolf tattoo on my forearm." Lincoln said as Tool looked at him with shock. "You just want a regular wolf tattoo?" He asked as Lincoln smiled and nodded. Tool thought for a moment and decided to let Lincoln sit in the tattoo chair he had laying around. "Go ahead and sit down." Tool said as Lincoln did so and waited for Tool. "Now you know it's gonna hurt a bit for your first tattoo. So, let's have you pick out a design out of the book." Tool said as Lincoln through the book and finally chose a design he wanted; it was a wolf in the woods, and he knew _that_ was the one he wanted on his right forearm. "I found one." Lincoln said as he showed the man which one he wanted. "I think we have a winner." Tool said before smiling and getting his gloves on to ink Lincoln's right forearm.

After preparing the stencil onto Lincoln's skin, Tool gave Lincoln a concerning look. "Kid, are you sure you can handle the pain?" Tool asked as Lincoln nodded. As soon as the needle went into Lincoln's skin, he immediately felt the pain and bit his lip. Lincoln didn't know if he could do a full 3 hours, but he had to now since there was turning back. After being halfway done, Lincoln looked at Tool. "Can we take a short break?" Lincoln asked as Tool smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We'll take 5 minutes. I gotta say, you're taking the pain well. Other than the wincing, you're doing great so far." Tool said as Lincoln looked at his ink; it was looking splendid.

After the break, Tool finished Lincoln's tattoo, they checked it out and were amazed; Lincoln's wolf tattoo was nearly indescribable. It was black and had good detail. "I'm getting hungry. Whaddya say we go get dinner in a bit?" Tool said as Lincoln smiled. "Sure. What sounds good though?" Lincoln said as he admired his new ink. "Well, I was thinking maybe some Cajun cooking. Because that shit sounds good." Tool said as Lincoln nodded.

They left to get some food at the Acme Oyster House. As Tool drove in his truck, Lincoln was listening to Keith Urban when his phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered it and recognized the voice on the other side. " _Hey honey, I'm coming down to see you again. But this time, I'm bring your baby sister who's been dying to see you._ " Rita said as Lincoln was surprised to hear that Lily wanted to see him. "Okay. How old is she now?" Lincoln asked as he heard Lily giggling on the side but not directly on the phone. "Can I talk to her?" Lincoln asked with a tear in his eye. He hadn't seen Lily at all nor heard from her since he left Royal Woods, so it'd be nice to talk to his baby sister. " _Okay, one second._ " Rita said as she passed the phone to Lily. " _…Linky, is that you?_ " Lily asked as Lincoln choked up a sob, getting Tool's attention. "Yes, it's me Lily. How are you?" Lincoln asked as Lily didn't respond for a moment, scaring Lincoln. He didn't want Lily to hate him. " _I'm good. Where are you?_ " Lily asked as Lincoln knew he couldn't let her know. "I can't tell you. Just wait until you get here to see me, okay?" Lincoln said as he heard a noise that Lily did that sounded like 'okay'. "Pass the phone to mom, okay?" Lincoln said as Lily did so.

" _Hey Lincoln. Now, we'll be getting there tomorrow, and I'll see if we can rent a car down there for a couple days. I just got a fat paycheck from work._ " Rita said as Lincoln smiled to that. "Okay, just make sure to tell Lily that she has to keep this a secret when you land. Okay?" Lincoln said as Tool turned onto the street towards the restaurant. " _Okay. I'll call you once we land._ " Rita said as she then hung up. "Was that your mom?" Tool asked as Lincoln nodded and put his phone away. "Yeah, she's bringing my baby sister, Lily, with her tomorrow. So, I'm gonna be hanging with them for the next 2 days." Lincoln said as he wiped his eyes. "Well, does your mom know of the side business that you do like with Ines and Bonaparte?" Tool asked as Lincoln looked at him and shook his head. "I'll tell her when we get time." Lincoln said as he admired his ink again; the skin was healing and it was still a bit red, but it was healing.

They arrived at the restaurant and had a fun time goofing off and impressing the ladies by throwing darts at the dart board and not even missing a second; since they were in public, they couldn't use their knives. Tool even got a hot blonde's number so he could bang her when she was off from work in 4 days. It was 6 pm by the time they were finished with their food, so Tool paid the check and they left to head back to the shop. Tool let Lincoln use his shower since he didn't have the chance to this morning. He was told to use mild soap on the tattoo, so it didn't mess his ink up. After his shower, he put on his compression sleepwear, but he made sure it was a short-sleeved shirt and put lotion on his tattoo to keep it moisturized.

Lincoln and Tool had a competition on knife throwing since it was the Expendables' favorite game. Lincoln, Tool and Lee were the knife specialists and both men knew Lincoln would make an excellent knife specialist on the field since he was like Lee, except younger and needed a bit more training. Throughout the night, as Lincoln slept on the couch, he kept rolling around on the couch like he was having a bad dream.

He _was_ having a bad dream; in his dream he was on the field with the Expendables, and they were on a wasteland fighting some soldiers and they had them pinned down. Barney, Lee, Caesar and Yang were down for the count, and it was only Toll Road, Gunnar and Lincoln left taking fire from heavy artillery. Then, an enemy threw a smoke grenade, which blinded them. Then Gunnar and Toll Road were taken out, Lincoln saw and released his rage onto the soldiers by shooting from the hip blindly, only to be killed from a sniper with infrared scopes.

"NO!" Lincoln screamed as he shot up and was panting like crazy. Then, the light from Tool's upstairs room turned on and he shined a light onto the couch. "You okay, kiddo?" Tool called out as Lincoln wiped his brow of sweat. "No, I'm not." He replied as he heard Toll come down the elevator. He was wearing nothing on except for his underwear and red and black pajamas; his hair was messed up from sleeping. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tool asked as he lit up his pipe. Lincoln then explained his bad dream, which surprised the older man. Then, he went to the fridge and made Lincoln a full glass of Jack and Coke. "Here. Down the whole damn thing. But don't down it too fast." Tool said as Lincoln took small sips, even gagging a bit from the alcohol.

Lincoln finished the beverage and was feeling a lot better. "Thanks." Lincoln said as he handed the glass back to the retired Expendable. "Feel better?" Tool asked as Lincoln smiled and nodded. Lincoln also wanted to ask Tool what his life with the guys was like as an Expendable. "Did you ever go on ops with the guys?" Lincoln asked as Tool's eyes lit up. He didn't expect Lincoln to ask him that at all. "Yes, I did. I retired the year before you came to New Orleans. I helped Barney with the ops as soon as we got out of the service. We even had the original boss, Stonebanks, who was a piece of fucking shit for going rogue on us. Then, we went on the op to kill him, and thank god that Barney took him out. That was years ago though; around 17 years or so, before you were born, kid." Tool said as Lincoln was surprised. "Why did he go rogue in the first place?" Lincoln replied with his own question as Tool sighed.

"He told Barney that him going rogue got him more money-making opportunities than any other mercenary out there in the field." Tool said as Lincoln now knew the situation. "Then, Barney took over the company and I was there to support him since he shot Stonebanks 3 times to the chest. I was the one who took him down in the leg with a knife and Barney finished him." Tool finished explaining as Lincoln was shocked to his core. "Anyway, with that aside. Is there anything you wanna explain to me?" Tool asked as Lincoln decided to tell him what he'd done with Maribelle, Ines and Becky with there sexual moments. It took a total half hour to explain as Tool was more shocked than ever, but he was damn near proud of Lincoln to step in act take pride of his sexuality and hormones. "Well _goddamn_ kid, you're one hell of a horndog. You're kinda like me when I was your age; I was getting pussy left and right when I was a teenager." Tool snickered as Lincoln laughed with him.

Then, Tool looked at the time and it showed to be 4 am. "Alright, let's hit the sack. I'll be up in about 3 hours, so hit the sack, Lincoln." Tool said as Lincoln covered up with the blankets and went back to sleep. 3 hours passed and the sun was rising in New Orleans; so, Lincoln woke up and stretched. Then, he heard the elevator and saw Tool coming down in his usual attire. "Morning Tool." Lincoln said as the man looked at Lincoln and smiled. "Morning kiddo. Want the usual for breakfast?" Tool asked as he got out the frying pan and toaster while Lincoln nodded. They ate and talked about stupid bullshit until Lincoln got a text from his mom. So, he went to see what it said. He smiled as soon as he read it.

 _We just left the house. Pop Pop is watching everyone while I take Lily to come see you. I told them I'm going to California to see an old friend of mine. I'll call you when I get there._ -Rita

Lincoln went to take a shower after breakfast, then he got dressed in a grey henley, black jeans and black converse. As he was tying his shoes, Tool came over to the couch with a wolfish grin on his face. "Why don't we head over to the Boxing gym, so I can help you practice some more routines." Tool said as Lincoln nodded. They got in the truck and headed over to Derek's Boxing Gym. Lincoln was close to a Flyweight since he was around 110 pounds and knew the drills and practices at the gym. He even sparred with some of the teenagers that go there, and even beat them in a match.

Once they got there, the gym was packed today; there were lots of guys and teenagers using the equipment, punching and peanut bags. Then, Tool's friend, Derek came down the stairs and hugged him. "So, Lincoln's back to train and spar?" Derek asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep, I want him to blow off some steam before his mom gets here to see him." Tool said as Derek understood. "I see. Well, why not have him train with a good old workout of jump ropes, shadow boxing, heavy bags, speed bags, sparring and weight training." Derek said as Lincoln went to his locker he had and changed into his shorts, running shoes and white tank top. After he changed, he went on a total 45-minute workout that felt brutal every time he did it. His reflexes he always counted on since he and Yang worked on them whenever they could. They improved a lot since Lincoln was 12, and he knew they were better since he'd been here in New Orleans.

After he was done, he was ready to go into a match with another teenager that Derek knew. He was around Lincoln's age; his name was Andreas Doukas and he was Greek American. His paternal grandfather was full Greek and his paternal grandmother was American, then they had his father whose name was Barak Doukas. His father met his mother who was Greek American as well; her name was Lydia Floros and she the same age as her husband when they were 21. They dated for a year before marrying each other and having Andreas two years later.

"Hey Andreas, come here for a moment!" Derek called towards the brunette who was working the peanut bag. He was the same height as Lincoln and was wearing a blue tank top, grey shorts and black running shoes. Andreas had black eyes, trimmed brown hair, a toned body and was an average student at school who got good grades and even had an IQ of 115. Andreas was very fluent in Italian, Spanish, Greek, Romanian, Danish and English; but he has a Greek accent too. Andreas was also good in Kenpo and Shotokan Karate, Judo, Boxing, Greco Style Wrestling, Kickboxing and even Krav Maga, so he could hold his own. But the one thing he hadn't told his parents yet, was that he was Homosexual.

"Yes, coach?" He said in his Greek accent as Derek introduced him to Lincoln. "You're gonna be going against Lincoln Loud here in the ring. Does that sound good to you?" Derek said as Andreas nodded. Lincoln smiled and shook the Greek American's hand. "Now, let's get your equipment on and have a nice match." Derek said as the boys went to get their headgear and boxing gloves on.

After they got their equipment on, Lincoln and Andreas were in their corners and ready to box. Tool was in Lincoln's corner and Derek was in Andreas's corner as their coaches. Tool had tons of boxing experience since he and Barney used to train together as teenagers until they went into the Marines together. "Okay kid, just land some good jabs, block his jabs and then uppercut him to finish him off. Okay?" Tool said as Lincoln nodded and put his mouth guard in. He saw Andreas nod towards Derek then the bell rang and the two touched gloves in respect and began boxing. Andreas pulled off a few jabs, but Lincoln recovered quickly and maneuvered an uppercut to Andreas, which dazed him a bit. Lincoln then got into an Orthodox stance and waited for Andreas to strike again. Andreas went with a cross punch, but Lincoln dodged it before jabbed Andreas in the face a couple times. Then, the bell rung, so they went back to their corners.

"Okay, you're doing good. Let's try a couple jabs, then finish with that uppercut I told you." Tool said as Lincoln took a swig of water before spitting it out and putting his mouth guard in his mouth. The bell rung again as both teens got back into the middle of the ring and exchanged blows. Andreas got a good couple jabs to Lincoln, but he got back in the game and began bobbing and weaving the next few punches that came at him before finally giving Andreas a good but strong uppercut, knocking him down for the count. His mouth had blood in it and his mouthpiece came out. Derek stepped in and check on Andreas before counting down. All the other teenagers and young adults were watching with ambition as Derek had a worried look on his face. "Get the salts!" Derek said with fear in his eyes. One of the young adults ran to the medical cabinet and retrieved the smelling salts.

Tool and Lincoln watched as the man threw Derek the salts and he put them underneath Andreas's nose, making him sneeze hard. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Lincoln walked over to his opponent and reached his hand out to help him up. Flattered by the gesture, Andreas smiled and took his hand to get up, he then was pulled into a hug by Lincoln. "Good match. I like the jabs, but work on your bobbing and weaving, okay Andreas?" Lincoln said as Andreas smiled. "Gotcha. I gotta say, you're good at Boxing. Do you know any other martial arts?" Andreas asked as Lincoln smiled too and nodded.

"Why don't you kids hit the shower and then you can talk." Tool said as he and Derek went to talk for a bit. Lincoln and Andreas went to take a shower and got cleaned up before talking about the things they liked that were martial arts, video games, airsoft, music and even speaking different languages too. As Lincoln and Andreas exchanged contact information, Lincoln's phone buzzed, so he checked to see who texted him; it was his mother.

 _Hey Lincoln, we just landed in New Orleans and we're coming to see you. Where are you at now?_ -Rita

Lincoln smiled and told his mother where he was and where the shop was. So, he said goodbye to Andreas and went to find Tool. "Hey Tool, my mom just landed. Should we head back to the shop and see her?" Lincoln asked as Tool smiled and told Derek he had to go. On the drive back, Lincoln was excited to see Lily; he felt like an asshole for leaving in the first place, but it was either take the job and do what was right or go to juvie. As they pulled up, they saw Rita and Lily in front of the shop, waiting for them. "Hey Rita, how ya been?" Tool asked as Lincoln got out to hug his mother; but she had a surprise waiting for her. As soon as Rita saw Lincoln, she gasped mentally; Lincoln stood an inch taller than her, with his trimmed hair and the tuft that stuck up was gone, plus his new earrings and tattoo were there as well.

"Well, this was unexpected. I didn't expect you to get your ears pierced, Lincoln." Rita said with a grin. "Do you like them?" Lincoln asked as a voice spoke out. "I do." It was Lily, and her height went up to Lincoln's waistline. He was happy to see his 4-and-a-half-year-old sister again as she was wearing a light purple skirt with a black shirt underneath, her hair in a ponytail, purple socks and wearing black shoes. "Hi, Linky." Lily said as she hugged Lincoln at the waist line, with a small smile on her face. "Hey Lily. Did you miss me?" Lincoln said as he pecked her forehead. Tool almost chortled to Lincoln's nickname. He nudged Lincoln and had a wolfish grin on his face. "Linky? That's your name from them?" Tool chuckled as Lincoln socked him in the gut, making the man gasp for air. "Man, c'mon kid, why you gotta hit me?" Tool said as Lincoln was angry. "That's just a nickname the little one's call me from home. Don't even think of telling the guys either." Lincoln snarled as Tool put his hands up in mock surrender and went to smoke his pipe inside.

"Let's head inside." Lincoln said as he led his mother and sister inside the shop. As Lincoln sat on the couch, Lily snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Rita smiled to the sight but saw Lincoln's tattoo and was not happy. "So, I see you got a tattoo. Normally I'm against them, but since you're doing work here, I guess it's your life." Rita said as she sat on the couch with Lincoln and Lily. The two talked for a good hour and a half until Lincoln's phone started to ring. "Hello?" Lincoln answered as he recognized the voice on the other side of the phone. " _Hey Lincoln. Listen, we need you for another assignment here in Lyon, France. I'll wire another 10 million to your account if you can do it. This job is a bit tricky, but I have faith in you._ " Axel said as Lincoln smiled and hung up the phone. Rita heard the whole conversation and knew what Lincoln had to. "So, I see you gotta go to France for a job?" Rita said as he put Lily's head on her lap and let her sleep. "Yeah. The boss is paying 10 million dollars for it, if I complete it." Lincoln said as Rita's eyes went wide. "That's a lot of money. If you gotta go do it, then go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you." Rita said as Lincoln hugged her and went to pack some fresh clothes.

Lincoln then texted Axel to send Ines to pick him up here at the shop the next morning. Lincoln remembered he had about a thousand dollars of his cash stashed here at Tool's shop, so he decided to give it to his mom. "Wait here for one second." Lincoln said as he went up the elevator and into Tool's room to recover his stack of money that Tool let his put up there. After he came back down, he put it in his mother's hand and smiled. "That there is one thousand dollars in cash. You can pay the bills with that. You're welcome." Lincoln said as Rita couldn't believe that her son gave her money for bills. They were having trouble paying them, so this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. "Thank you, honey." Rita said as she pulled Lincoln in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek; but what she didn't expect was his massive strength to squeeze her with a tight bear hug. "Anyway, I'm gonna take Lilster back to the hotel and let her sleep. So, we'll be leaving tomorrow anyway. I told the girls that we'd be gone for a couple days." Rita said as Tool volunteered to take her back to the hotel, leaving Lincoln to get his bag of clothes ready for the trip to France tomorrow. Ines also volunteered to teach Lincoln how to speak French as well, so it'd be helpful to be multilingual in the field.

Later, Tool came back and cooked shrimp and chicken Cajun fettuccine for dinner. As the two ate, Lincoln told Tool what Ines wanted to do with Lincoln when he was 18. Tool was surprised but decided to give Lincoln some good advice. "If you're really gonna have sex with Ines when you're 18, then you need to understand something. You gotta be a gentleman and be nice to her; that means no burping at the table, which I know you won't do and don't be rude." Tool said as Lincoln took a bite of shrimp. "I know, I'm just nervous when the time comes. I mean, she can't have kids ever again. So, that's why she wants me to be her first one." Lincoln said with a small smile. "What do you mean, she can't have kids ever again?" Tool asked as Lincoln told him about when Ines was raped as a teenager and was stabbed in her nether regions, plus he also felt the firm scar too. "Holy shit, that must've been rough for her." Tool said as he took a bite of pasta.

For the rest of the night, they played the knife game and worked on their forearms by lifting weights that Tool had set up in a different room, since the pasta was not good for them. Tool had a gut and was retired, but he didn't wanna be a couch potato either. The next morning came, the 29th of June, 2019 and Lincoln woke up around 5 am to do his regular routine of working out with the weights and pushups, sit-ups and hardcore shadow boxing for a good 45 minutes, until he heard Tool getting up, so he was able to take a quick shower before he was able to eat breakfast.

Tool knew Lincoln was a hell of a teenager to keep his body in shape and stick to that training. After his shower, Lincoln changed into a blue henley, black jeans and black boots that looked like work boots. "Morning Lincoln, want the same thing for breakfast or do you want a healthy protein shake?" Tool asked as Lincoln went to take his vitamin C, D, Iron, Calcium tablets that Toll Road made him take to keep his body in shape. After making the protein shake, Lincoln and Tool clanged their glasses together and enjoyed their breakfast before Lincoln's phone started ringing. He put down his glass and went to answer it; it was Ines. "Hey Ines, what's up?" Lincoln asked as the sun started to rise around 6 am. " _Well, I'm on the way to that tattoo shop address you sent me. So, I should be there soon._ " Ines said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay, I'll be waiting." Lincoln said before hanging up. "Was that your French friend?" Tool asked as he began to wash both glasses. "Yeah. She'll be here soon." Lincoln said before waiting with his bag of fresh clothes. After waiting for 15 minutes, a horn was heard from outside and Lincoln knew who it was; it was Ines, of course. "See ya, Tool." Lincoln said before walking out the door to get in the 2016 BMW X1 with Ines.

"How's everything in France?" Lincoln asked the French woman as she drove. "It's good. Axel's paying me good money and I'm still a lonely woman, as usual." Ines said as she sighed as she sounded sad. The streets were empty, and no one was around, so Lincoln decided to lean over to kiss the woman on the cheek. "Remember what you said last year; you and me will have another sexual moment when I turn 18. Don't forget that." Lincoln said in her ear as she turned towards him and kissed him on the lips. Lincoln didn't expect the woman to kiss him, but he enjoyed it anyway. She pulled away and looked at him. "Why don't we do this somewhere more, _secluded_." She said as Lincoln smiled and gave her an address where an empty parking garage was at just a couple blocks away. Ines drove to the parking garage, went up to the higher level and parked the car in the back of the garage. "Let's get in the back." Ines said as she and Lincoln got in the back and began kissing passionately. Ines even straddled Lincoln's toned waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues met and they wrapped around each other in a loving fashion. After their 5-minute make out, Lincoln pulled away from the kiss and put his forehead against Ines's. "Let's head to France now." Lincoln said in a soft voice before pecking Ines's lips once more. The two got back in the front seat and were on the way to the airfield. It was 6:30 am by the time they left New Orleans.

 **12 Hours Later**

As soon as they landed, Ines and Lincoln were in her Peugeot 508 on the way to the Interpol Office while Lincoln looked at the evening countryside. It was 5 pm by the time they got to the office and made it to Axel's office. "Lincoln, it's good to see you again." Axel said as he saw Lincoln with a smile on his face. They shook hands and sat down. "Now, what's the job?" Lincoln asked as Axel grabbed the files from the file cabinet and gave them to Lincoln. "Her name is Amelia Baran; a Polish-French woman who was in her mid-30's, that's an ex-JWK of Polish Special Forces AKA Army Commando's for English. She is highly skilled in hand to hand combat, weaponry and reconnaissance. She knows Krav Maga, Judo and Bare-Knuckle Fist Fighting, so I'd be careful with her. She's also built with a toned body, good muscles that make her look like a trained killer and she should not be underestimated." Axel said as Lincoln looked at the photo; Baran had long black hair, green eyes, stood 5 foot 11, wears a black t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots on. Her description info said she had a tattoo of her JWK emblem on her neck; a red and black knife that had two hooks and looked like a 'P'.

"So, I need you to take her out and make sure we get a good report from Agents Bruyere and Collette. They'll escort you to Hotel Savoy Bern in Bern, Switzerland. I also have a surprise for you too. Follow me." Axel said as Lincoln did so and followed the man down two floors to the weapons vault. Once they arrived, Axel opened the vault and let Lincoln see the surprise; there was many briefcases that labeled each European country which contained each currency of 50,000 Euros for each individual case, suppressed pistols, ID's for those countries that made Lincoln look 21 and passports too. "Now, let's get you your Switzerland case." Axel said as he grabbed it off the shelf and let Lincoln have a look. In the case was 50,000 Swiss franc, ID, passport and a suppressed HK45 compact pistol. "You're all good to go. We have your room booked and ready for you when you arrive. I just need you to get there, wait for Baran to check in and then take her out in her own room. Okay?" Axel said as he handed Lincoln the Swiss briefcase. The 15-year-old nodded and shook Axel's hand.

"I booked you a nice spacious room for a week until it's done. She should book a room a day or two after you get there. So be careful." Axel said as handed Lincoln his briefcase. "Now, Agents Bruyere and Collette will escort you there. I wish you the best of luck." Axel said before shaking Lincoln's hand. Then, the agents escorted Lincoln to the train station and the three were on their way to Bern, Switzerland. As the three were on the train to the hotel in Bern, the agents went over the files. "So, what martial arts do you know, Lincoln?" Bruyere asked as Lincoln opened his eyes and looked at the agent. "I know 7 types of Karate, Judo, Krav Maga, Jiujutsu, Hapkido, Aikido, Boxing, Taekwondo, Kickboxing, Capoeira and Eskrima. And what Axel said Baran knows only Krav Maga, Judo and Bare-Knuckle Fist Fighting, so she has a nasty surprise coming." Lincoln said as he chuckled darkly, creeping out the agents.

As they arrived in Switzerland, they got in a sedan, drove to the hotel and checked in to their respectable rooms. Lincoln got his own luxurious room while the two agents got one floor below Lincoln. As the 15-year-old walked into his hotel room, he got ready for bed since it was already close to 10 pm. The next morning on Tuesday, of June 30th, 2019, Lincoln woke up around 6:30 and did his early morning workout of shadow boxing, pushups and squats before getting in the shower and getting dressed. After his shower, he got dressed in a grey henley, blue jeans and black converse before laying down on the bed for another hour and a half.

After taking a nap, Lincoln took the phone and called down to the lobby. " _Front desk speaking._ " The woman on the other end of the phone said in an Italian accent. "What time does breakfast start?" Lincoln asked as the lady looked on her end of the phone. " _We start in 5 minutes. Would you like for me to add you to the list, Mr. Loud?_ " The woman asked as Lincoln smiled. "Sure. Whatcha got that's simple for breakfast?" Lincoln asked as the lady looked through the menu. " _We have eggs, toast, berries and juice. Would you like me to send that up to your room?_ " The woman asked as Lincoln smiled. "Yes. I see you also have an Italian accent. So, grazie, signora." Lincoln said in Italian as the woman was surprised.

" _Nessun problema, signor Loud._ " The woman said as she hung up. Lincoln smiled as he waited for the room service to deliver his food.

Lincoln did more pushups, shadow boxing and squats for a good solid 10 minutes, until he heard knocking on the door. "Coming." Lincoln said as he grabbed some money from his case and his ID. He opened the door and saw a man who looked to be in his early 20's and the same height as Lincoln. "Room service." The man said kindly as he pushed the cart into Lincoln's room. "Do I have to pay?" Lincoln asked as the man shook his head. "Okay, thanks." Lincoln said as he shook the man's hand and the man left the room. Lincoln eyed his food and smiled; he then grabbed his plate of food, glass of juice and then sat at the table by the window to eat. As he was eating, he grabbed his radio and radioed Bruyere and Collette. "Morning, Agents. I'll go down to the lobby later to get a drink. So, make sure to be by me, but not too close." Lincoln said as he waited for them to respond. " _Okay, give us a shout when you're on the way downstairs._ " Collette said as Lincoln smiled. "10-4." Lincoln said as he continued eating.

Around 12 pm, Lincoln radioed the agents and told them he was heading downstairs. As he made it to the lobby, he went to the bar and ordered a hard Jack and Coke, leaving the agents to wonder why he was drinking alcohol. After waiting at a table and watching the front desk and making sure if a woman with a JWK tattoo on their neck walked in, he would find out. As he was drinking his beverage for a good 3 hours, Lincoln was gonna call it a day and go for a walk when a woman walked in, who was in her mid-30's, had long black hair, stood 5 foot 11 and even had a JWK tattoo on her neck! "That's gotta be her." Lincoln whispered as he kept his eyes on her while making sure he was not seen suspicious at the same time. He listened in on the conversation that Baran and the front lady at the desk. "I need a room on the top floor and room service sent up in an hour. I'd appreciate it if it can be done soon." Baran said as she slipped 100 more Swiss franc along with the payment for her room.

"Certo, signora." The lady replied at the front desk, took the payment and went to grab Baran's room key. Lincoln saw the room key and found what the room number was. _Room 215,_ Lincoln thought as he reminded himself over and over. He went back to his room in a different elevator and made sure he wasn't caught following the Polish-French woman. As he saw her entering her room from a distance, he noticed she was on the same floor as him, so he ran to his room and got his pistol ready to go. He tucked in the back of his waistband and hid it. He then walked out and heard the room service cart coming, so he hid behind a wall and waited for the room service guy to come towards him. Just like clockwork, he walked towards him and Lincoln grabbed him, knocked him unconscious, gagged him and tied him up. He then kept him in the maintenance closet as Lincoln put on the man's clothes and his hat, put his own clothes on the cart shelf where no one could see them and immediately left the scene to deliver the cart to where the order was being sent to. As he looked at the room service chart, he saw Baran's name and room number and he just smiled. "This is too easy." Lincoln whispered to himself and practiced saying 'Room service' in a German Accent to Baran when he got there.

As he got to her door, he prepared himself and knocked firmly. " _Who is it?_ " Baran said from the other side of the door. "Room service." Lincoln said in a perfect but kind German Accent. Then, Lincoln kept a happy face as the door opened to Baran in her usual black clothes while brushing her hair. "Thanks for getting here so quick. C'mon in." Baran said in her light accent as Lincoln smiled and pushed the cart behind the hitwoman. As he did, he pushed it out of the way towards the bed and waited. "You can leave it there. I appreciate it." She said as she had her back turned towards Lincoln as the 15-year-old dropped the act and pulled his gun out slowly and carefully from behind his back. "Get on the ground, now. Onto your knees." Lincoln said firmly as he took off the hat and pointed the loaded gun at his target. "So, I take it that you're a hitman or an assassin out for my 50-million-dollar bounty?" Baran said as she didn't get on her knee's, but she turned around and put on a cocky grin. Lincoln was confused by the bounty; Axel didn't say anything about a bounty at all. "What bounty are you talking about?" Lincoln asked as he still kept the gun trained on her. "I'm a wanted hitwoman all around Europe, except Bulgaria since I paid them off with 2 million dollars. Plus, I'm a trained soldier with-" Baran was interrupted by Lincoln as he cocked the gun. "-Polish Army Commandos of Polish Special Forces, or The Regiment. I know that you're combat proficient and highly trained." Lincoln said as he didn't point the gun away at all.

Baran was impressed with Lincoln's knowledge about her; she wanted to see what else he knew, but Lincoln had other plans. "We gonna stand here or are you gonna kill me with boredom?" Lincoln asked as he put the gun down onto the nightstand and took his usual Renoji Dachi stance in Shotokan Karate, while Baran took a simple Krav Maga stance. They stood in total silence until Baran came at Lincoln. _Let's do this_ , Lincoln thought as he dodged Baran's Hammer fist strike and did a full foot sweep, that knocked her onto the ground. Then, Lincoln switched to Capoeira and did Ginga which confused Baran but didn't stop her. She then moved to do another Hammer strike, but then Lincoln did the Rasteira leg sweep on her and knocked her to the ground again.

"Stop with that fucking dance!" Baran yelled as she then punched Lincoln, but he dodged it, grabbed her arms and did a Harai Goshi on her. Lincoln then jumped up and kneed her super hard in the nose, dazing her completely. Baran wiped her nose before throwing a Haymaker punch at Lincoln, but he blocked it with a side block, wrapped his arms around her and rammed his knee into her gut, making her gasp for air. Then, Lincoln threw over his hip with a strong hip throw and onto the room service cart, smashing it. Angry, Baran grabbed a steak knife from her silver wear and began to slice at Lincoln, missing entirely.

Lincoln grabbed the metal plate that they set the food on and smacked her hand and knocked the knife out of it. He then jabbed her throat with the webbing of his right hand; she then tried to knee him while trying to breath properly until he caught her knee, maneuvered and rolled into a Sumi Gaeshi move onto the floor. The he got into a Rolling Knee Bar that Barney and Tool taught him and pulled tight until he heard a bone snap and crack. "FUCK!" Baran cried as Lincoln rolled out of the move and went for his pistol to aim at Baran, who was holding her broken knee. "What're you waiting for?! Kill me! That's what you were sent to do, right?!" Baran spat as Lincoln breathed in and out, before aiming for her head and pulling the trigger. Blood splattered onto the floor and Lincoln got his regular clothes on before hiding his gun in his waistband and quickly heading back to his room.

He then radioed the agents and told them the job was done. So, they immediately checked out and headed back to Interpol Headquarters. After they got back, Axel was waiting for Lincoln, and he was happy. "Thank you for taking care of that. Now, I'll send you 5 million into your offshore bank account." Axel said before taking Lincoln's briefcase and putting it on the floor. But Lincoln still had one more question. "What about her 50-million-dollar bounty? She said she was wanted everyone in Europe." Lincoln asked as the man wondered himself. "Well, I'll have my guy whose undercover check it out and I'll get back to you. But for now, you should head back to New Orleans." Axel said before shaking Lincoln's hand and leaving the room. Ines came in and smiled at Lincoln.

"Ready to go?" Ines asked as Lincoln smiled and nodded. The two headed back to the airfield and got onto the jet to head back to New Orleans. After the long 12-hour flight home, it was Wednesday, July 1st of 2019, and early around 4 am. Lincoln was glad he slept on the jet ride back, since he was gonna go to sleep for another 3 hours before getting up for a nice summer of relaxation and exercise with the guys. After arriving at Toll's place, Ines and Lincoln kissed once more before smiling at each other. "Bye." They said in unison before Lincoln got out and headed inside with his bag. He walked in and didn't see Toll Road anywhere, so he went into his room, got in his sleepwear and went to sleep until the sun rose.

It was the 5th of August, Wednesday, 2019 and 5 days until Lincoln and his friends all starts High School together. He was nervous, but he knew it was for the best to get a good education. He was going through his school supplies when Toll Road called him for Lunch. Lincoln went to the kitchen to eat soup and sandwiches with the man. "So, Tool told me you went to Switzerland to take care of another job from one of Bonaparte's friends." Toll Road said as he plated up a ham, turkey and cheese sandwich and tortilla soup for him. "Yeah. I had to take out this bitch that was Polish Special Forces and was a tough whore to beat. But I took care of it by knocking out her room service guy, taking his job and acting as the room service to get close to her. It was easy as pie." Lincoln said as he took a bite of his soup. "Well, that sure was smart. I mean, you did get close to her and you did kill her." Toll said with a smile.

For the next 4 days, Lincoln had been working on his calves, quads, glutes and his back at the gym with Lee, Toll and Barney since they wanted him to look good before going back to school. Lincoln's body was more and more noticeable as the days past; and every Expendable knew it was because of him staying away from the junk food. As Sunday night approached, Lincoln was getting his nightwear on after his shower when Toll Road came in. He never noticed Lincoln's new tattoo and wanted to see when he got it. "When did you get the wolf tattoo?" Toll asked as he leaned against the wall. "I got it when you guys went to Africa. Why?" Lincoln asked as Toll shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it looked cool. Even though we told you that you could've gotten the 'Expendables' trademark tattoo as soon as you complete your first field operation with us." Toll said as Lincoln smiled. "I know. I just wanted to have some basic ink beforehand. Do you not like this one?" Lincoln said as Toll smiled. "It's fine." Toll said as he looked at the time. "Time to hit the sack. See you in the morning." Toll said with a yawn as Lincoln crawled under the covers.

The next Monday morning of August 10th, 2019, Lincoln woke up around 5:30 am and went to take a shower. As he was in the bathroom, he noticed his body was firmer and more built. "Goddamn, I'm liking my body more and more." Lincoln said to himself as he jumped in the shower. After he was done, he went to get dressed in his blue and black button-up shirt, black jeans and black shoes before taking a quick 45-minute nap. After his nap, he woke up to get some breakfast with Toll Road, who was cooking eggs, English muffins and fruit bowls. "I can't believe today's my first day of being a freshman. I'm nervous as fuck right now, Toll." Lincoln said as he took a bite of eggs. "Okay, first of all; chill out and second of all, it's okay to be nervous for your first day of high school. I _was_ nervous on my first day of high school. Trust me, high school is not easy to get through." Toll said as he ate some of his food.

"Let's just get our breakfast over with." Lincoln said with a small smile as the two ate their breakfast before talking for a good hour and thirty-five minutes, until it was ten minutes to eight o'clock. "We better get to the school. Melanie got good news and told me her brother is the principal of Benjamin Franklin High School." Toll said with a smile on his face. The two left to head to the school just right up the street. As soon as they arrived, they saw Melanie and another gentleman who was an inch shorter than her, who was Stephen Landry. He had brown combed hair, black eyes, a sharp nose and an athlete's body who wore a blue suit with a dark blue tie and brown dress shoes. "Morning Josh. This is my brother, Stephen and the new principal of Benjamin Franklin High School." Melanie said as Toll Road shook Stephen's hand. "Now, this is Josh's son, Lincoln Loud. He is now enrolled here at the school. At any time if you feel like taking him out and enrolling him in the online program just in case, then let Stephen and me know." Melanie said before Lincoln and Stephen shook hands.

"Why don't we go get your schedule set up." Mr. Landry said as Lincoln followed him inside the building and to the office. Lincoln waited for 5 minutes until Mr. Landry came out with Lincoln's classes on a piece of paper with his school login for the computers as well. "Now, school starts at 8:50 and we get out 1:00 from Monday's, Tuesday's and Friday's while on Wednesdays and Thursday's, we start at 8:50 as well but we get out at 12:15. I'm pleased to have a nice young man like you here at my school. My sister and her friend, Madeline told me about you and your excellent grades. If you keep that up, you might be able to graduate early as a Junior." Mr. Landry said with a smile as Lincoln grinned and looked at his classes while waiting for the bell to ring.

"Let's see, I have Personal Finance, World Literature, American Sign Language, Algebra 1, Dance, Gymnastics, Lunch, Chemistry and US History." Lincoln said to himself as he breathed a sigh. _This was not gonna be easy,_ Lincoln thought as he went to his first class which was Personal Finance. As he walked down the hallway to find his first class, he saw a familiar face; it was Becky! "Becky? What're you doing here?" Lincoln asked as she was dressed in her basic blue t-shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. "Hey little man. I got a job here as a personal teacher's assistant." Becky said as she hugged the 15-year-old. "That's cool. I'm trying to find my first class, Mr. Rivera. Do you know where he is?" Lincoln asked as he showed Becky the sheet of paper, before pointing down the hall. "Down there and to your left. I've been here this past week learning the layout of the school." Becky said as Lincoln smiled before getting to his first class.

As soon as he entered the class, he saw 6 familiar faces. "Hey guys!" Lincoln said as he high fived his 5 friends and kissed his boyfriend. They all talked for a good 20 minutes before Mr. Rivera, a chubby Latino teacher who was in his early 40's walked in. He had black scruffy hair, green eyes, little muscle, wore glasses, a white dress shirt, black dress pants and brown dress shoes. "Settle down everyone. Let's get our supplies out to start Personal Finance." He said in a thick accent as everyone in the class got out their supplies. "Now, we'll go over the roster." He continued as everyone knew this was basic, but hey; it was school.

Lincoln knew High School was not gonna be easy. But he decided to get it over with. _Bring it on High School,_ Lincoln mentally thought.

 **A/N: Ole!**

 **Now, let me know whatcha thought of the chapter and what your favorite part was.**

 **I appreciate all the support I get.**

 **Now, I gotta get going, but as always, I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	28. Freshman Life, Troubles & Breakups?

**A/N: Howdy! We are back with chapter 28!**

 **Now, let's address those reviewers!**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks, man! I appreciate the words again. And yeah, Becky and Lincoln are friends with benefits lol. I also liked the scene between Lily and Lincoln too.**

 **1049: Try to be more specific with what you like and expand your sentences. No offense mate.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: I appreciate it! And yes, that will happen.**

 **FantasyNerd306: Thanks Willow for the kind words! I have lots more planned too.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks for liking it!**

 **Guest 2: Yep! You'll see 'him' soon. ;)**

 **Guest 3: How did you goof? XD Thanks mate!**

 **Guest 4: You can say that. LOL**

 **Crazymancody895: Well, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing, Cody!**

 **Guest 5: I don't know mate, I'll have to think about it.**

 **There will also be a little smut, nothing over the top; if you don't like, skip it and don't complain.**

 **Anyway, enough of my waffle, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln was going to his next class of the first day, which was Gymnastics. He headed to the gym and saw there were all sorts of soft padding and other stuff for the class that he didn't see a fit, but old teacher come up from behind him. "Can I help you?" He said in a kind but gentle tone. Lincoln turned around and saw the teacher smiling at him. "Yes, I'm here for Gymnastics class." Lincoln said as the teacher stuck out his hand. "The name is Mr. Miles. What's your name?" Mr. Miles asked as Lincoln shook his hand. "Lincoln Loud. Do you teach this class, Mr. Miles?" Lincoln asked as the man smiled and nodded. "I've been teaching gymnastics for 15 years. I've been healthy and fit since I got out of the Air Force in 79'. I was in a Pararescue Jumper for 10 years and knew Krav Maga, BJJ, Submission Wrestling and basic military combat. I can still even do the splits. C'mon in and let's get you ready for class." Mr. Miles said as he walked Lincoln into the gym and over to the cart with what looked like tights for guys and a blue t-shirt. "You'll need to change into these. Make sure you leave your boxers on as well. Class starts in 8 minutes, so go ahead and go get changed and come back out here to help me." Mr. Miles said as Lincoln walked toward the guy's locker room to get changed into his gymnastics clothes.

As Lincoln changed into his tights, he wondered if Mr. Miles would make him do the splits and other flexible exercises. After he got changed, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest. "What the fuck?" Lincoln said in a whisper as he was turned around and saw his beloved boyfriend, smiling at him. "It's just me." Arthur said as he set his forehead against Lincoln's. "So, you have Gymnastics with me since you had the last 3 classes without me in them?" Lincoln asked as they kissed passionately. As their tongues rolled around in their mouths, Arthur pushed Lincoln against the locker and growled playfully. "Yes, I do. I also have Chemistry and U.S. History too." Arthur said as he nipped at Lincoln's ear before licking down the side of his boyfriend's neck. "That's good. I'm glad." Lincoln said with a moan as he then looked at Arthur's black diamond stud earrings in his ears; they looked so hot on him. "Your earrings are so hot to look at. They're getting me hard right now." Lincoln whispered in Arthur's ear as he growled and reversed the position that they were in.

As they were kissing, the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped their moment. "Boys, care to explain why you're kissing in the locker room?" It was Mr. Miles, and he seemed a bit upset. He didn't look super pissed, but he wasn't happy either. Lincoln and Arthur looked at him and blushed while looking at the floor. "We're dating, Mr. Miles. Lincoln is Bisexual and I'm Gay. We love each other to death. Please don't be mad." Arthur said while scratching the back of his neck. Mr. Miles sighed and told the boys to follow him. The boys did so and followed the man to his office outside the locker room. "Have a seat, boys." Mr. Miles said as the two did so and sat with shame in their eyes. "Boys, I have no problem with the LGBTQ. In fact, my younger sister has a wife and they've been married for 30 years. But I will not accept is if you two go super lovey-dovey. And I mean if I catch you taking each other's clothes off or if it leads to oral, you both will go straight to the vice principal's office. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a stern tone, while his arms were crossed over his chest. "Yes, sir." Both boys said in unison. "Now, let's head back to the gym, we start class in 5 minutes. Arthur, I need you in your tights immediately so we can learn to do the side split and the front split. Down the road, we'll learn to do the standing split and the straddle split leap. Even though I'm old, I can still do all of them. Now, go hang out in the gym until the bell rings." Mr. Miles said as the boys went to hang in the gym.

Later in Chemistry class, while Lincoln was working with Dakota on an assignment, the intercom went off. "Lincoln Loud to the office. Lincoln Loud to the office, you're going home." The intercom said as Lincoln grabbed his bag, hugged the Cherokee and went down to the office on the bottom floor. As Lincoln walked into the office, he saw Lee signing him out. "Hey, Lee. What's up?" Lincoln said as the brit smiled and wrapped his arm around Lincoln's shoulder. "Well, I decided since you're 15 and a half, that I wanna teach you how to drive and help you get your learners permit." Lee said as they walked out of the school and towards Lee's car. "So, I'm able to get my permit in a few weeks to a month if I practice?" Lincoln asked as they got in the Porsche. Lee drove away from the school and headed towards Lee's place.

As they got to the Englishman's house, they went in and began studying for an hour and a half. Lee saw the car that Caesar got Lincoln when he would turn 16; so, it would be good to see the look on Lincoln's face, when he sees it. After studying for a while, Lee decided to take Lincoln back to Toll's house. He would keep picking Lincoln up for the next 3 weeks until they finished studying the driver's manual. Later around 5:30 pm, Lincoln was working on his biceps when he finished and went to take a shower. He knew High School wasn't gonna be easy, but he decided to plow through and get it over with. For the next hour, Lincoln went to work on his Algebra homework until it was time for relaxation.

32 days later, Friday, the 11th of September, Lincoln was in his US History class when the bell rang; it was time to go home. He grabbed his stuff and started to head towards his bus, where three 12th graders were waiting. They were also an inch or two taller than Lincoln and saw him coming. "Look who we got here; it's Prince White, or is he an old man?" One 12th grader said who had brown messy hair and wore a black tank top with brown cargo shorts and black vans as he and the other 2 laughed. Lincoln chuckled to himself and decided to roast this fucker. "You know, that's funny coming from a Crescent City Cajun Shaggy from Scooby Doo. I mean seriously, where is Scooby Doo for fuck sakes?" Lincoln said as the 2 other 12th graders were doing the 'oh' sound and pointing at their comrade, who was madder than ever. As Lincoln was getting on the bus, the brown haired 12th grader grabbed Lincoln's shoulder, but Lincoln grabbed his arm and did an Ippon Seoi Nage on him, while the other two 12th graders stood there in complete shock. Lincoln then grabbed his backpack he threw on the ground and got on the bus. "Everything alright out there?" The bus driver asked as Lincoln sat in his seat and put his earbuds in to listen to music.

Later, Lincoln was doing clap pushups, squats, and lunges when Toll Road called him for dinner. Toll Road knew some recipes to help Lincoln gain muscle mass; for dinner, it was Tilapia, broccoli, mixed greens and spinach with olive oil and balsamic vinegar. Lincoln and Toll Road talked about random shit until Toll Road got a call from Barney. He answered it as he took a bite of fish…and he wasn't expecting what Barney had to say either. "What's up, Barney?" Toll said as he chewed his food. By the way Toll's face was, it was bad. "We're going to Egypt!" Toll said as he choked on his food. Lincoln patted him on the back to help him dislodge the food in his windpipe. After properly swallowing the food, Toll continued the conversation, he hung up the phone. "What's up? Is that a job from Mr. Owl?" Lincoln asked as Toll nodded and ate another bite of food. "Yeah. We're gonna be going to Asyut, Egypt to take out a high priority target. He'll be paying us 5 million each." Toll said as he drank his beer. "Ok. Is Tool gonna watch me?" Lincoln asked as Toll shook his head. "No. He's going on vacation to New York to visit a friend of his. I trust you enough to be on your best behavior until we get back. I mean, you have the next two weeks off due to conferences. So, if anyone needs you, have Becky pick you up." Toll said as he finished his food and went to clean his plate.

"Okay. I'll most likely be working out, hanging out with my friends or Arthur." Lincoln said as he finished his plate and went to wash it. For the next hour, Lincoln was doing sit-ups on the bench designed for them with a 20-pound weight on his chest. Toll Road left as soon as they were done with dinner and left the house keys for Lincoln to get back inside if he left. After Lincoln was done with his workout, he went to take a shower to get all the sweat off. As he undressed in the bathroom, he noticed his groin was more and more toned; even his member was thicker. "Holy fucking shit. I'm huge as fuck." Lincoln said as he held himself in his hand and squeezed lightly. He got in the shower and cleaned himself off. After he was done in the shower, he got dressed in his compression nightwear and noticed how firm they were on him. _They might have shrunk a bit,_ Lincoln thought as he moved around in them a bit and stretched.

As he was doing that, his phone started ringing. "Hello?" He answered as he knew the voice on the other side. " _Hey babe. Whatcha doing?_ " It was Arthur, and he sounded happy. "Hey, I just got out of the shower. What about you?" Lincoln said as he was disassembling his Airsoft Glock 34 to clean it. " _I wanted to see if I can spend the night. Is it okay?_ " Arthur asked as Lincoln smiled. "Sure. Bring some overnight clothes. You can sleep with me in my bed, so we can snuggle." Lincoln said as he finished cleaning his Glock. " _Cool. I'll be over there soon. I'm also bringing over a special surprise, to celebrate our late anniversary._ " Arthur said as he hung up and left Lincoln to question what he was bringing.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, Lincoln heard the doorbell and heard Abbey barking too. She had gotten big too, so Lincoln made sure she was taken on walks as well. "Abbey, no barking." Lincoln said sternly as he opened the door and saw his boyfriend standing there, smiling. "Hey babe." Arthur said as he hugged Lincoln and kissed him. "I never knew you had a dog." Arthur said as he bent down to pet Abbey. Then, they walked to Lincoln's room to play video games and whatnot. While they were playing, Arthur went into his backpack and pulled out a bottle what looked like to be alcohol. "I got an idea, Lincoln." Arthur said as the white haired-15-year-old looked at him with a look in his eyes. "What's the idea?" Lincoln asked as he then saw the bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. "We play a match of Team Deathmatch and whoever loses has to down 5 shots of whiskey. Sound fair?" Arthur said as he got out the shotglasses to pour the whiskey into.

"Sounds good. Get ready to lose, babe." Lincoln said as they played. They played a good game for a solid 10 minutes before Lincoln was ahead a couple of points and won. "I won. But go ahead and pour 5 more shot so I can join you." Lincoln said as he smiled at his boyfriend. Arthur poured ten shots and lined them up. "Ready?" Arthur said as Lincoln kissed him on the lips with tender care. They both took turns downing the shots; each shot of whiskey burning their throats. After they finished their shots, they were both a bit buzzed, so they decided to have 5 more while getting used to the alcohol. After their drinking, they laid on the bed in a spooning position while Arthur had his hands on Lincoln's crotch; he was hard and ready. "I wanna taste you again, baby." Arthur said in a slur as he undid Lincoln's zipper and pulled out his thick member, which surprised himself. He blushed but took the whole thing in his mouth before bobbing his head down on it and fondling Lincoln's jewels too. Lincoln moaned and groaned as he kept his hand in Arthur's hair and breathed in and out through his teeth. Arthur swirled his tongue around the head of Lincoln's member and sucked harder with his mouth. "That feels so fucking good, babe. Don't you stop." Lincoln said as he then heard his phone ring. Lincoln pulled Arthur off himself and answered the phone. "Hello?" He answered as the voice sounded happy.

" _Hey Lincoln, I got good news. The 50-million-dollar bounty that Baran had on her head is now taken care of. And since you took her out, the money is now being transferred into your account with an extra 50 million. So, you now 120 million in there since you had 20 million already in your account. I just wanted to let you now that. So, enjoy the rest of your day._ " Axel said as Lincoln smiled like a kid in a candy store as Arthur heard every bit of the conversation. "You have 120 million dollars in your bank account?" Arthur said as he started to cry. Lincoln fixed himself up and put himself away as he comforted Arthur. "Babe, it's what I get from work. I promise. The money isn't important to me…you're important to me." Lincoln said as kissed Arthur on the cheek, which got the brown-haired boy to smile. "You promise?" Arthur asked as he wiped his eyes of tears.

"Stake my heart and hope to die while crimson flow from my eyes." Lincoln said as Arthur went wide eyed to the horrific version of the children's promise. "I'm serious. I promise, okay." Lincoln said as he pecked his boyfriend's lips, making him smile. They hung out the rest of the day until the 13th of September, which was Sunday, rolled around. Arthur had a doctor's appointment, so, he had to leave to go to it. Lincoln was left doing Crunches, Bulgarian lunges, Diamond pushups and even pull-ups for a good hour before working on his fanning with his Airsoft Revolver that Barney got him. It was the exact same as the old man's except it took CO2 and was even cooler. Barney showed him how to shoot it, but Lincoln wanted to see how good he could get by practicing.

It was the 16th of September, on a Wednesday, and Lincoln was watching television in the living room around 5 am, when he got a call from Axel. "Hey Axel, what's up?" Lincoln said as the man sounded happy. " _Kid, I got a good job for you. I'll have Ines pick you up, so I can explain everything. This job is one that I know you'll like._ " Axel said as he then hung up. Lincoln then got his phone charged and ready to go for when Ines would text him. So, he decided to work out for a bit until he would make himself breakfast.

He worked on his triceps for a good solid hour until he felt it was necessary to stop and get a shower. Lincoln took a good warm shower and got dressed in all black; short-sleeved black henley, black jeans and even black converse. He was playing video games until close to 3 pm, that's when his phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Lincoln said as he had the phone sitting on the charger all day. " _Hey Lincoln, I'm about to pull up to the house to pick you up. Be outside waiting._ " It was Ines and she sounded happier than ever. Lincoln hung up and took his fully charged phone with him and went outside to meet the 29-year-old Interpol agent. As Lincoln got in the woman's car, he was greeted with a kiss to the cheek from her; which got his nether regions tingling. "You ready?" Ines asked as she rubbed his thigh with hard precision. "Yeah. I'm ready." He said in a husky voice as Ines drove back to the landing strip. As they drove back, Lincoln decided to ask Ines something he had been waiting to ask her. "Have you ever had sex even once, Ines?" Lincoln asked as Ines stopped at a light. "No. I'm still a virgin. A 29-year-old fucking virgin!" Ines said as she started tearing up, which surprised Lincoln.

"Ines, look at me." Lincoln ordered as Ines got a hold of herself and looked at the teenager. "I will make sure that when we have sex, that it'll be the best damn day of your whole life. Do you understand?" Lincoln said as he pressed his lips onto hers. She nodded slightly and slid her tongue along his lips. Lincoln pulled back and smiled. "We'll kiss on the way back. Toll Road and the others are on a mission and won't be back for a couple more days." Lincoln said before pecking her cheek and letting her know there was people behind them. Ines drove to the airstrip and the two got on the plane to Lyon, France.

After the 12-hour flight, they arrived in France around 3 am and headed to the Interpol office. As they entered the building and went up to Axel's office, he was waiting for them. "Follow me to the briefing room." He said as Lincoln and Ines followed him to a large conference room where a projector was turned on and showing an old town in Northern France. "Listen up; we have our undercover agent, Paul Fabre, was discovered by a horrific cult he was going undercover for and is now captured in Broves, France. Now, I'm sending in 3 of you, with our informant, Lincoln, here to extract him. Any takers?" Axel explained as no agents raised their hands until 3 hands went up from Agents Perrin, Guerin and Knight went up.

Perrin was a cocky but happy guy who was in his 30's, stood 5 foot 10, had blonde hair and always liked the field work. Guerin was an understandable but kind guy who was in his 40's, stood the same as Perrin, had brown hair and didn't mind field work while Knight was somewhat rude and nosey, he was in his late 20's, stood 5 foot 11, had black hair and was worried about getting shot in the field. "Ah, Perrin, Guerin and Knight. Good choice. Now, Lincoln here will go with you to Broves to extract Agent Weber from the village. Go get geared up with suppressed weapons, bulletproof vests and get the van warmed and fueled up. You're gonna need the extra gas. Briefing closed." Axel said as the 3 agents eyed Lincoln but went to get geared up.

"Now Lincoln, I'm leaving you with the information and in the agents' care. Let me know if anything happens or if they're rude to you. Okay?" Axel said as he shook Lincoln's hand. He walked Lincoln to the weapons vault to get geared up. Lincoln was already dressed in tactical colors, all he needed was a bulletproof vest, pistol holster and a UMP-45. "Now Agents, if I find out that you are rude to my informant, there will be hell to pay. Compris?" Axel said in his native tongue at the end as the agents nodded. "Oui monsieur." They all replied in French as Lincoln knew what they were saying. Lincoln strapped up his leg holster and his bulletproof vest and made sure everything was in order. They put their UMP-45's in a duffel bag and made their way to the cargo van down in the parking garage.

On the way to Broves, they all made sure their weapons were suppressed, so they could limit the noise. They knew they would get there by at least 7 am, so Guerin and Knight decided to get some shut-eye while Perrin drove, but Lincoln looked at the files on the cult. The cult called themselves the 'Sang Guivre' which meant Blood Guivre in French. The guivre's were creatures of France a long time ago, and they were the trademark creature for the cult. They worshipped the devil and even did horrible things in their alone time, especially to the newcomers. "Jesus fucking Christ." Lincoln whispered to himself as he looked at the photos of what the cult did to the outsiders they captured. They carved a Guivre logo of the head onto the back of their victims and made them starve for months. It made his stomach churn and he felt a bit of stomach acid come up, but he swallowed it and kept reading the files. Lincoln then grabbed his CZ P09 and put a suppressor on it before getting some sleep before they arrived in Broves.

It was around 7:15 when they arrived outside the village limits. So, everyone got out and went in on foot until they were on the side of a building and saw some cult members on patrol with MP7's about 30 yards away from them. "I got an idea. What I can do is take them out and have two of you guys drag their corpses to the back of the buildings." Lincoln explained as the agents were surprised. "I say let's do it." Perrin said as he and the other three agents agreed and followed Lincoln. The white-haired 15-year-old went to the sideline of the buildings and shot one of the cult members in the head while he threw his knife that he had with him in the other cult member's jugular. It was a quick but silent kill as Perrin, Knight moved the bodies into the brush and followed Lincoln to kill more of the cult members. They kept quiet until one of the cult member's shouted out and gave their location away. "Des intrus! Ligne de côté des bâtiments!" He said as Lincoln and the three agents took cover in an abandoned shop.

Lincoln knew it was time to go loud, so he and the others took the suppressors off and went crazy. Guerin was carrying his Glock 17 TB; Knight was using a Kimber Custom TLE while Perrin was using his Para Black Ops Combat pistol. They all took turns shooting at the cult, killing some that were in the open. "I'm going to flank them and take some out! Cover me!" Lincoln yelled as the agents covered him and watched as he disappeared into the brush. As they watched Lincoln fade into the grass, they were taking fire until they heard a familiar gunshot of Lincoln's CZ P09. Lincoln took down a cult member with a single shot to the forehead and then crossed over to the other side and came up behind a cult member who was the same height as Lincoln, and he put the member in a strong choke hold. The cult member tried to reach for his pistol that was just too far for him to reach, so Lincoln readjusted himself and snapped the man's neck. He then heard the cries of another member coming up from behind him, so he blocked his attack with a side block, wrapped his arms around his neck and dove his knee into the man's gut super hard. Then, he did an Advancing Front Kick to the man's groin before doing a Sankyo Nage move on him. Lincoln then turned the man over and jabbed him in the throat with his hand. He left the man coughing before quickly turning around and shooting him in the heart as he began to stand up.

Lincoln then went over to the window and motioned for the men to move forward. They checked every building until they found Agent Weber in a small hut, all tied up in a chair with a ballgag in her mouth. Agent Weber was a smart, but naïve agent who was in her early 30's; she had brunette colored hair, stood 5 foot 7 and wore a blue t-shirt, black pants and boots. "Weber, are you alright?" Perrin said as he took the gag out of her mouth. "No, they broke my arm and tortured me. I need a hospital, _now._ " Weber said as she coughed a bit of blood. Perrin and Knight helped her down the path back to the van. Guerin and Lincoln checked all the bodies and made sure they were dead before joining them at the van. After driving back to Lyon, France, it was 11 am and Lincoln was ready to go back home. They got back and Axel told Guerin and Knight to take Weber to the hospital. Lincoln walked into Axel's office with a smile on his face. "Well, we extracted Weber out of there. So, how much will I be getting?" Lincoln asked as Axel smiled back.

"I'll be sending 5 million into your account. Now, Ines will take you back." Axel said as Lincoln shook hands with the man before departing with Ines. Lincoln arrived back in New Orleans around 11 pm and invited Ines into the house for a little bit. As they sat down on Lincoln's bed, Ines straddled his waist and the two began kissing. They kissed for a good 20 minutes before Ines had to go, so, Lincoln walked her to the car and kissed her goodbye. Lincoln then went to fix himself a quick dinner before hitting the hay.

On Saturday, the 19th of September, Lincoln woke up around 5 am and went on a two mile run before coming back and working on his back by doing Bent-Over Barbell Deadlifts, Wide-Grip Pull-ups and Single-Arm Dumbbell Rows for a solid hour before taking a nice warm shower and getting dressed in a blue short-sleeved henley, black jeans and red converse. Later around 11 am, Toll Road got back and had some scrapes and cuts; nothing that he wasn't used to already. "Hey, how was it while I was gone?" Toll asked as he got a beer from the fridge. Lincoln was reading his book on Human Anatomy and shrugged his shoulders. "I went to work for Axel again and had to extract one of his agents from Broves, France that was undercover for this horrifying cult." Lincoln said as Toll was surprised of what Lincoln said. "You feel like going to the gym tomorrow to work on your glutes more?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded.

For the next week, Lincoln and Toll went to the gym the whole week and did Flat Bench Lying Leg Raises, Wide-Stance Barbell Squats, Single Leg Glute Bridges, Butt Lifts, Barbell Lunges and Sumo Deadlifts for the whole week and for an hour and a half while they were at the gym. Lincoln felt like his ass was about ready to fall off, but saw his ass was even more firm as he looked at it in the mirror in the bathroom.

34 days later, it was the day before Halloween and Lincoln were playing GTA with Dakota and the others on their Xbox when James brought up a good idea. "Why don't we go to that party that the seniors are having and spike the drinks with laxatives. Sounds fun, right guys?" James said as everyone was on board, except Lincoln. "I don't know guys, what if we can't get in?" Lincoln said with worry in his voice. " _Oh, c'mon Lincoln. They're starting to bully some of the other freshman. I heard some of them are starting to get shoved into lockers trash cans, books knocked out of their hands and even knocked down for no reason. We need to show these äiti kusipää who they're messing with._ " Sebastian said in his native Finnish tongue and calmed down a bit. "I guess. Please tell me someone knows a 12th grader who can get us in." Lincoln said as no one spoke up…until Dawson cleared his throat. " _Um, I may know someone._ " Dawson said as everyone waited. " _Her name is Patricia Mooney, and she's from California. I've been friends with her since 4_ _th_ _grade. I trust her to the core._ " Dawson said as he blushed on his side.

"Well, call her!" Dakota said as he couldn't wait to teach the 12th graders who's boss. " _Well, I'll have my sister get the liquid laxatives and we'll all spend the night at my house, so she can drive us all to the party and meet up with Patricia a block away from the party._ " Sebastian explained as everyone accepted and kept playing the game until they agreed to go to the Finnish American's house. Sebastian Koskela's grandfather was an immigrant from Northern Finland and moved to America in the late mid-70's, until he met his wife, then they had his father; Jake Koskela. He had met his wife, Diane Bryant, in 2001. They got married around in their late 20's and had Sebastian in April of '05. Sebastian started speaking Finnish when he was 5 and knew only Finnish, Spanish and English since then.

Lincoln then went to ask Toll Road if he could go to Sebastian's house, and he said yes. So, Lincoln got Sebastian on the phone and had Toll Road talk to the Diane Koskela. After waiting a bit, Toll Road handed the phone back to Lincoln and telling him to get his stuff ready. Lincoln went to get his bag packed, so he could bring overnight clothes with him. 15 minutes passed by and Toll Road drove Lincoln to Faubourg Marigny district; Sebastian also sent Lincoln his address too. After driving down to the district, they arrived at the four hundred-thousand-dollar house. Toll Road and Lincoln got out of the car and went to knock on the door of the Koskela residence. Then, a man who stood 5 foot 11, had brown cut hair and was wearing a police officer uniform, opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of Sebastian's friend's?" He asked Lincoln in a slight accent as Lincoln nodded. "Sebastian, tule tänne!" Jake said in Finnish as Sebastian came down the stairs. "Hey Lincoln, you're here. C'mon in." Sebastian said as he invited his friend in while Jake and Toll Road talked outside.

"C'mon, let's go wait upstairs for the others. They should be here soon." Sebastian said as Lincoln followed him up the stairs and into his room; the Finnish American had a 36' inch flat screen TV on top on an entertainment center, a bean bag chair, an L-shaped desk with a gaming laptop set up and even a Razer Microphone for it too. He also had his Xbox One X set up to his flat screen and even had a Blu-ray player and even some Blu-ray DVD's too. His bed was a full set with colorful galaxy bedding and even a trundle bed underneath. "Nice room. Kinda the same as mine." Lincoln said as he sat down in the bean bag chair. "Yep, I'm kinda spoiled in a way. Now, my older sister, Sharon, went to pick up the liquid laxatives at the store. So, she should be back soon." Sebastian said as he scratched the back of his neck.

As they waited, Lincoln noticed a book on the computer desk, that said 'Diary' on it. So, he decided to question the Finnish American about it. "Sebastian, do you really have a diary just laying out in the open?" Lincoln asked as Sebastian jumped up and put the diary in his desk compartment. "You weren't supposed to see that." He said quickly as his cheeks turned a deep red. Lincoln got up and walked over to the older 15-year-old. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Lincoln asked in a stern tone as Sebastian blushed even darker red. "It's just that...I…I'm not actually Heterosexual." Sebastian said as Lincoln's face softened. "Really, then what are you?" Lincoln asked as Sebastian then softly placed his lips on Lincoln's, surprising him a bit. Lincoln just melted into the kiss and pushed him onto the bed. Growling playfully, Lincoln moved down onto Sebastian's neck and started nipping at it while giving it some licks.

Sebastian grunted as he felt his member get hard. "Let's take this in my closet. There's a bit more room in there where we can continue this." Sebastian said with a pleading look as Lincoln smiled. Sebastian then led him to the closet, opened the door and closed it as they were in it.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked as he unzipped Sebastian and saw his big 8-inch member pop out. It was waving in Lincoln's face and he could smell his musky scent too; so, he took him in his mouth and bobbed his head down onto it. Lincoln even wrapped his arms around the Finnish American's waist and sucked. Sebastian grunted and moaned softly as he placed two hands in Lincoln's hair and squeezed lightly. Lincoln gagged a bit before going faster; he wanted to taste Sebastian even more. He slid his tongue down his length and to the base before coming back to the tip and taking him in his mouth again. Sebastian couldn't believe this was happening; he was being given oral by one of his close friends. "You're good at this." Sebastian said as Lincoln spat him out and smiled. "I've done it with my boyfriend once. Do you like it?" Lincoln asked as he took him in his mouth again. "Yes, it feels so…FUCK!" Sebastian almost screamed as Lincoln lightly bit down to get his attention. " _It feels like heaven._ " Sebastian said quickly as he felt something coming. "I'm gonna burst." Sebastian said as Lincoln made a grunting noise that meant 'okay'.

Lincoln kept going as he then spat him out and began stroking him super quickly. "Here it comes." Sebastian said in a huff as he then released his essence into Lincoln's mouth, making him swallow it. Sebastian was sweating a bit as Lincoln helped put Sebastian's member away and led a trail of kisses up to his lips. "Did you like that?" Lincoln said in a smoky voice as he smiled like a Cheshire cat. Sebastian stood there with his legs feeling like jelly after that first oral experience. "Y-Yes. I did. T-Thank you." Sebastian said as Lincoln pecked him on the lips.

"You're welcome. Now, what's your sexual orientation?" Lincoln asked as Sebastian just wanted to go another round with Lincoln. "I'm Bisexual. I've been into guys for a good 5 years, but I could never ask out any guy I liked at school." Sebastian said as Lincoln was surprised, but happy for the Finnish American for coming out. "I actually know a guy you'll like. I'll talk to him and see if he wants to give it a shot." Lincoln said as he and Sebastian walked out of the hot closet and sat down. Lincoln was gonna call George Morris was and see if he could get to know Sebastian; since George had a thing for Damian and was Gay, he'd be perfect for Sebastian. " _Hello?_ " George answered on the other side as Lincoln smiled. "Hey George, it's Lincoln. How's it going?" Lincoln asked as he heard the 15-year-old sigh on the other side. " _It's okay, I guess. I'm still searching for love. I mean, I did have a crush on Damien, but when I told him my feelings for him, he told me I wasn't his type. So, it sucks ass right now._ " George said as Lincoln was ready to ask the final question. "Well, I have a friend of mine who just came out to me. I was wondering that he might be your type. I'll give you his skype and the two of you can talk about it and see if you have something in common. Okay?" Lincoln said as George was silent for a moment before agreeing. Lincoln then hung up and texted over Sebastian's skype name. "Sebastian, you'll get a message from my friend, George Morris. Okay?" Lincoln said as Sebastian was smiling. "Thanks, Lincoln." Sebastian said as he hugged the younger 15-year-old.

Then, his bedroom door opened to Dakota, Malcolm, Dawson, and James. "Sup nerds." Dakota said playfully as everyone laughed. "Let's get down to business gentleman." Dakota said as everyone listened in on what the Cherokee had to see. Then, as Dakota was explaining everything, James looked at the marking on Lincoln's right arm and gasped. "You got a tattoo!" James hollered as everyone looked right at it. Lincoln sighed and nodded. "Yes, I've had it for a couple months now. I'm happy I got one to be honest." Lincoln said as he showed everyone else what it was. "It's a wolf? That's cool!" Dakota said as he was smiling wide. After explaining the plan, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sebastian hollered as the door opened to a 17-year-old blonde 11th grader who was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes with black earrings. "Hey Sebastian. Here's those laxatives you needed. I got you 5 bottles of it." It was Sebastian's older sister, Sharon, and she sounded relaxed. "Were you smoking weed again?" Sebastian asked with an angry glare. Sharon giggled and showed a little dimebag of weed. "You realize if dad catches you, he'll toss your ass in jail." Sebastian said as Sharon then put her finger on her younger brother's lips. "Don't tell them. I'll be in big trouble." Sharon giggled like a school girl as she went to her room.

"That just happened." James said out of the blue as Sebastian placed the bottles of laxatives on the desk. "So, we just wait until tomorrow to get into the party and spike the punch with the laxatives?" James asked as everyone nodded. As the night went on, everyone either played games, talked about life in general or what they hated until they hit the sack. The next morning, Lincoln woke up around 6 am and started doing his morning workout routine for a good 45 minutes until Dakota and the others started to wake up due to the noise. "What're you doing up this early, dude?" Dakota asked as Lincoln stopped shadow boxing. "I always do my morning workouts when I wake up if I'm not at home with the weights." Lincoln said as he sat down. "Sorry if I woke you guys up." Lincoln said while wincing. "It's fine. We were getting up anyway." Sebastian said with a yawn.

For the rest of the day until 6 pm, the boys all hung out until it was time to head over to the Lake Shore neighborhood. Dawson called Patricia and asked her to pick them up in her van, since there was 6 of them. As she picked them up, she wanted to show the other 12th graders that messing with the 9th graders was wrong, so she was gonna help Lincoln and the others by spiking the punch with the laxatives. As they approached the big 2-million-dollar house, no other cars were there yet, so they had time to spike the punch. "Okay, Ronald Evans is throwing the party here while his parents are gone. So, let's go do this before he gets suspicious." Patricia said as everyone got out and went inside the house.

Everyone was tasked to set out the snack bowls and whatnot until James saw the liquor cabinet and had a devious idea; there was only 10 bottles of alcohol there, so he had 2 bottles of laxatives and he knew this was gonna be one shitty surprise for the 12th graders. He popped the cap off of the laxatives and spiked every single liquor bottle full of alcohol. He swished the bottle around to mix the alcohol with the laxative and put them back where they were. He then joined Patricia and the others to spike the water bottles and the main priority; the fruit punch mixed with a bit of vodka. They dumped what they had in the punch and the small water bottles too so they could get the hell out of there!

After everyone left the house, they got in the van and drove back to Sebastian's house. "You guys wanna know something?" James asked as everyone looked at him. "I spiked their liquor too." The Italian American said with an evil grin as everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "You crazy figlio di puttana." Lincoln said in Italian with a grin and hugged him. "Now they'll know not to mess with us." Dawson laughed as everyone joined in on laughing. Everyone got back to Sebastian's house and hung out for Halloween while playing video games and what not.

It was April 30th on a Thursday of 2020, and the Expendables knew it was Lincoln's 16th birthday tomorrow. So, they knew it was time to let Lincoln have his car. Lincoln aced on getting his learners permit, so he was able to drive with one of the Expendables in the car with him. Barney and Lee even taught him how to use stick shift just in case. The Expendables were gathered at the shop talking about the presents they got him. "Well guys, what did you guys get Lincoln? We already established he'll get his new car tomorrow. Around November he'll be able to shoot for his driver's license, so he'll be able to drive by himself." Barney said as the guys all wanted to go first. "I got him some new henley's, button-up shirts, jeans, and even that new Samsung Galaxy S10." Lee said as he held up the stuff he got Lincoln.

"I got him yet, another Airsoft mystery package, new shoes, and a bathroom shampoo set." Toll Road said as everyone liked it. "I got him some condoms, a beanie and a new razor." Tool said with a wolfish grin, as everyone shook their heads. "Well, I got him an Airsoft Glock 26, some new compression shirts and shorts." Hale Caesar said as he showed the picture to the guys. "Well, I got him some extra guitar strings for his guitars and some good summer shirts." Gunnar said as Yang was next. "I got him some white Japanese karate Gi for when we practice, a box of Chinese currency and an MTech tactical knife to hang on display." Yang said as everyone was surprised at him. "Well, I got him a good wolf tooth necklace and a manual to manhood book." Barney said as he showed everyone a picture.

"I say we're all set, guys. I'll keep Lincoln home from school tomorrow so he can open his presents and go see his car." Toll Road said as everyone went to wrap Lincoln's presents so they could give them to Toll Road. The next morning, Lincoln was sleeping soundly with Abbey snuggled up next to him. Abbey was bigger and more trained now; she paws at the door if she wants to go out or needs to use the bathroom. It was around 6 am when Toll Road went to wake up Lincoln for a good breakfast. Toll Road came into the 16-year-old's room and saw him sleeping when Abbey perked her head up and tilt to the side a bit. "It's okay, Abbey." Toll said softly as he shook Lincoln. "Wake up, Lincoln." Toll said as Lincoln groaned a bit. "I'm tired." He said as Toll scoffed, grabbed a pillow and hit Lincoln with it. "C'mon! Why do you have to hit me?!" Lincoln said as he sat up. "Happy Birthday to you." Toll said with a tone in his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't go to sleep until 9 last night." Lincoln said as he rubbed his eyes. "Well, go wash your face and come eat breakfast. I'm gonna keep you home today, so, you can open your presents." Toll said as Lincoln smiled.

After splashing some water on his face, Lincoln walked to the kitchen table to eat breakfast. Toll made steak, eggs and hash browns; it smelled awesome! Lincoln and Toll ate together and discussed what they wanted to do today. Toll even planned on taking Lincoln to the gym to burn the calories and work out together around 10 am. Lincoln and Toll finished their breakfast and went to do their own things until it was time to head to the gym. Later, at the gym, Lincoln was doing Hanging Leg Raises, Rope Crunches, Standing Cable Lifts and Ab Rollers for a solid 45 minutes until he felt his abs burn like a motherfucker. Since Toll planned on taking Lincoln to Caesar's place to show him the car, they had to leave the gym soon. So, Lincoln went to take a shower in the locker room and change clothes too. After he was done, Toll took Lincoln to Caesar's place to meet the guys and give him the presents they bought him.

As they arrived at the black man's house, they all made Lincoln close his eyes as they walked him to the garage where Caesar stored the car. As they were ready, Caesar opened the garage. "Okay, open your eyes!" Toll said as Lincoln did so and went wide-eyed; there in the garage was his new car. It was a 1987 Buick Grand National Regal T-Type in black. Lincoln was speechless at that moment, until Lee waved his hands in front of the 16-year-old's face. "You alive mate?" Lee asked as Lincoln nodded. "Is it mine?" Lincoln asked in a silent voice as Caesar put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, it's yours. I bought it when you were 12, kept it here and made sure it was taken care of. I washed it every 3 days, kept the maintenance up and even filled it with gas. I had to drive it around the block last week to make sure it was still good to go." Caesar explained as Lincoln dove in for a hug and wrapped his arms around the man's chest. Caesar comforted Lincoln for a solid minute before handing him the keys. "Wanna drive it now?" Caesar asked with a cheeky grin as Lincoln took the keys and got in his new car, while waiting for the black Expendable.

"Now remember, this is covered by me until you turn 18. Now let's hit the road!" Caesar laughed as Lincoln turned the Regal on and drove away slowly. All the other Expendables watched with smiles as Lincoln drove carefully away in his new car with Caesar. The black Expendable lived in the Garden District, so he told Lincoln to drive around for a bit before going back to the house. "Now Lincoln, when you get your license, I want you to take care of this son of a bitch like it's your baby. Got it?" Caesar said as Lincoln nodded and kept driving until he came up to a stop light. Just then, a truck full of some 12th graders from school pulled up right next to Lincoln. "Hey, isn't that the white-haired fucker that flipped you over at school?" One of them said as the one brown haired 12th grader smiled and had an idea. "Hey, snow white! Nice car! Is it yours?!" He asked as Lincoln wanted to get back at him, but Caesar gave him a look that said, 'don't do it'. As soon as the light turned green, Lincoln drove away, but the 12th graders weren't having it.

As Lincoln pulled into a McDonald's parking lot to see what they wanted, Caesar wasn't gonna have it either. "You wanna help me deal with these fuckers?" Lincoln said as he turned off the car. "I got your back." Caesar said as he and Lincoln got out of the car and saw the truck pull up next to them. "You know you got a lot of balls flipping me over your shoulder like you did back in September. So, whaddya say you hand over them keys to that sweet ride of yours and we'll be on our way." The brown haired 12th grader who went by Jonah said as he pulled out a switchblade. "Yeah, we don't wanna have to hurt a freshman." One of the other 12th graders who went by Nick said as he crossed his arms.

"It's not happening." Caesar said as the 12th grades gave him a cocky look and stood right in front of Caesar while trying to act like he had balls. "Oh really? Whatcha going do, old man?" The third 12th grader who went by Patrick said as Caesar's eye twitched; he didn't like being called old. "I'm only 39, _child_." Caesar said as he growled. "All of you are 18 and I really don't give a shit if I go to jail for beating up a bunch of pussies who feed on getting attention just to look tough when you're really making yourselves look ridiculous." Caesar said as a crowd started gathering around.

"Why don't you leave me alone. I'll just call the cops if you do take my car." Lincoln said as Jonah pointed the switchblade at Lincoln's neck. Lincoln then grabbed his arm and did a Shiho Nage move on Jonah which made him smack the side of his head into the pavement. Caesar put Patrick in a headlock and knocked him out while Lincoln slammed his foot into Nick's ankle, shattering and dislocating it at the same time. The crowd roared with excitement as Lincoln and Caesar got back in the car and went back to Caesar's place. On the drive, Lincoln drove as quickly as he could without saying anything to the black they pulled into Caesar's driveway, Lincoln handed Caesar the keys and they explained what happened to the guys.

Lincoln opened the rest of his gifts and had cake that Caesar's wife made with the guys and ate a big lunch too. Lincoln was happy that he had a new car, but he had to learn to drive a bit more. So, Caesar would be able to take him to the airstrip and help him with some lessons.

 **Saturday, 6** **th** **of June, 2020**

It was a warm early morning in New Orleans as Lincoln and Toll Road were on a 4-mile jog around the neighborhood a couple times before they returned to the house. As they returned, Lincoln went to take a shower to get rid of all the sweat. Before he got in the shower, he noticed his hair getting a bit heavy, so he asked Toll to trim it a bit. After his small trim, he got in the shower and noticed he had bigger pecs on his chest and even flexed; he wasn't ripped like crazy, but he was fairly muscular with even had great muscles on his arms, back, legs and calves. After he was done, Lincoln went to get dressed in a short-sleeved dark blue henley, black jeans and white converse. His phone started ringing and he was just about to lay down for a good hour. "Hello?" He answered the phone with a groan. " _Hey kid, first; Happy late 16th Birthday and second; feel like going after another 50-million-dollar bounty?_ " Axel asked as Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Go on." Lincoln said as he sat up. " _I'll explain when you get here. I'll have Ines pick you up._ " Axel said as he hung up.

Lincoln was now excited because he was able to go take out another target for a big bounty.

"So, I'll have 175,000,000 million dollars in my account if I do this task." Lincoln said as he smiled and went to let Toll Road know what's going on. After waiting a couple hours, it was around 3 pm and Lincoln was working on his shadow boxing, when Ines started calling him. He went into his room and answered his cell phone. "Hey Ines. Where you at?" Lincoln asked as he began packing his bag with clothes. " _Well, I just touched down. I'll be there to pick you up in a few minutes._ " Ines said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay. So, are you sticking with me on this job?" Lincoln asked as he zipped up his bag.

" _I'm gonna going with you. I kinda wanted to have your company since you're so sweet._ " Ines said as Lincoln then hung up the phone and waited for her outside with his bag. After waiting for a good 10 minutes, Ines finally showed up, so Lincoln got in her car and smiled at her while she drove to the airstrip. "So, I heard it was your birthday a month ago. You're 16, right?" Ines said as she slowed down at a yellow light. "Yep. I even got a new classic car for my birthday too." Lincoln said with pride, as Ines was surprised. "Really? That's sweet. Who got it for you?" Ines asked as Lincoln smiled wide. "My caretaker, Hale Caesar." Lincoln replied as Ines giggled to the name.

"That's cool." She replied as she drove to the airstrip. After they reached the airstrip, they got on the small jet and they were off to Lyon, France. As they were flying in the sky, Ines noticed the ink on Lincoln's arm. "I didn't know you got a tattoo." Ines said, startling Lincoln. "Uh, yeah. My caretaker, Tool, did it. Do you like it?" Lincoln asked as he showed more of the tattoo. "I think it looks… _sexy_." Ines growled at the end, blushed and even crossed her legs. Lincoln noticed and raised an eyebrow but understood; Ines was a lonely woman who needed a man in her life. "Have you ever tried dating guys that you know?" Lincoln asked as Ines nodded. "I only dated two guys in only 1 year. We didn't reach getting into bed with each other. It just didn't work. But I can see you and I having a great time in bed." Ines said as Lincoln took her hand in his, rubbing it softly. "I know, Ines. Trust me, when that day comes, I'll show you how much of a man I am. Okay?" Lincoln said as he kissed her forehead. Ines nodded and let Lincoln get some shut-eye.

After being in the sky for hours, they arrived in Lyon, France around 3 am. Ines and Lincoln picked up a hot cup of coffee before going to Interpol to talk to Axel. After they arrived, the two went up to Axel's office and sat down. "Now Lincoln, my friend that told me about Baran's bounty has another target that needs to be taken down. His name is Matias Lopez, and he is a contract killer. He's from Madrid, Spain and is wanted everywhere in the world. His bounty is worth 50 million dollars. I'm sending Ines with you for support and letting you take your Spain briefcase with you. Now, you need to be careful if you encounter him; he knows Silat, Judo and Eskrima. I've booked you two at the H10 Marina Hotel in Barcelona. I know that Lopez is being booked in at the Ibis Styles Barcelona City Bogatell, right across the street, and a day or two after you get to Spain. I know he likes to get a room at the top floor; that's where I put your room too." Axel said as Lincoln shook his hand and went down to the vault.

As they reached the vault, Lincoln had an idea. "I actually have something up my sleeve. Why don't I take the suppressed M2010 rifle with the regular Spain briefcase and we act as a couple or something on vacation?" Lincoln said as Axel thought it over for a moment. "I guess that won't hurt. But I'll have an evacuation team just a block away in case of emergencies. I'll send a radio with you two if you need it." Axel said as he got the weapons briefcases ready. As the two got ready to go, they headed to the car and went to the train station to board the 8-hour train ride to Barcelona, Spain. After boarding the train, they knew it was best to get some sleep since it was gonna be 10 am by the time they get to Barcelona.

After arriving in Barcelona, Lincoln and Ines hailed a cab and were taken to the H10 Marina Hotel, so, they could get checked in. After they checked in, they went up to their luxurious room to go over the case files. They went over the files and Lincoln saw how popular Lopez was; he sold weapons, drugs and hookers to every warlord and sicko in the middle east and all of Africa. Lopez was a 6-foot 1 man who was in his 30's with blue eyes, a scar on his left cheek of an 'X', long black hair in a ponytail, gold grill teeth and he loved to wear black suits and charcoal aviators. "Damn, this guy is kinda like Lorenzo Mengardo in a way. Remember that job, Ines?" Lincoln said as he caught Ines staring at his ass. Ines saw Lincoln looking at her and she looked away.

 _Alright, fuck this,_ Lincoln thought as he picked up Ines in a bridal style and set her down on the bed gently. "What're you do-" Ines was cut off by Lincoln placing his lips on hers. She immediately melted into the kiss and enjoyed it. Then, Lincoln disconnected and threw off his henley, exposing his chiseled torso, making Ines blush hard. He even took off his shoes and laid next to Ines, smiling. "You gonna straddle my waist, so we can do this or are you gonna stare at me all day?" Lincoln asked as Ines got on his waist and felt Lincoln's firm muscles. Lincoln had his hands at the back of his head and enjoyed the show. "You like my abs?" Lincoln asked with a cheeky smile. Ines nodded and took off her shirt, exposing her blue bra. "Now that's more like it." Lincoln said as he sat up to undo her bra with one hand; it opened at the front, so all Lincoln did was undo it quickly and Ines' big C-sized breasts popped out like a jack in the box. "There are those puppies." Lincoln said as Ines pulled him into a juicy kiss. The two made out like savage animals for a good solid 10 minutes before they got a hold of themselves and got dressed again. They didn't speak of that moment all night; all they did was focus on the work. Monday, the 8th of June, 2020, came around and no sign of Lopez yet. They were told he'd be checking into one of the top room suites, so they kept an eye on the top floor suites to see when he would be checking in.

Around 5 pm, Lincoln was getting tired and still didn't see Lopez anywhere on the top floor suite of the neighboring hotel. "Are you sure he's coming, Ines? It's been almost 24 hours and we haven't seen anything. There's no sign of him whatsoever." Lincoln said as he sat upright on his sniper's perch and looked at Ines. "I don't know what to say. I guess we could just sit at the pool with our feet in it while drinking a whiskey." Ines said as she poured two small glasses of whiskey for Lincoln and herself. Lincoln went to the door and opened it for her. "There you go, my lady." Lincoln said sweetly as Ines giggled to the kind courtesy that Lincoln was showing.

They put their feet in the water and enjoyed the warm weather that Spain had while drinking their whiskey. What they didn't know, was Lopez had known about their mission and was on his way down the hall from their room. "I really like everything about you, Lincoln. You're that young lover I've always wanted." Ines said as she rubbed his hand. "I feel the same about you, Ines. Except, you're like that older woman I've always wanted to be with." Lincoln said as he leaned in to kiss her, except he saw a glimpse of something in the room. Raising an eyebrow, he got up to check on it. "Give me a minute. I saw something in the room." Lincoln said as he got up and went to examine the room. As he entered, he didn't see Lopez behind the wall and he did a hip throw on Lincoln, but the experienced 16-year-old made Lopez roll into a double roll.

Lincoln and Lopez got up before the 30-year-old man threw a Polick Haimu move at Lincoln, but the 16-year-old was fast and did an Au' from Capoeira and then stood in a Fudo Dachi stance. "So, you know martial arts?" Lopez asked as Lincoln nodded slightly before Ines noticed what was going on. "Lincoln, are you okay?" Ines asked from outside as Lincoln looked back at her. "Stay out there! I'll handle this!" Lincoln hollered before Lopez moved in and did a Sinking Python attack on Lincoln. As soon as Lopez kneed Lincoln in the gut, Lincoln held onto the man's knee and brought him down into a Rolling Knee Bar. Lincoln pulled with all his might and snapped the man's strong knee out of place. Lincoln then rolled out of the move and stood in a Hangetsu stance. Lopez miraculously got up and hopped on his good leg when he pulled a P99 from his waistband and prepared to shoot at Lincoln. The 16-year-old had to think fast before Lopez pulled the trigger.

 _ **POP**_

Lincoln did a side split just in time to see Lopez fiddling with his gun, since it jammed. Lincoln also checked himself to make sure he didn't get shot, but he turned to see Ines and was horrified. Blood was gushing out between Ines' hands on her stomach as she fell forward. "INES!" Lincoln said as he then ran at Lopez and did a strong flying side kick to his face, knocking him down and making his head hit the floor super hard. Lincoln grabbed the P99, checked it and found the slide was acting up, so he proceeded to beat Lopez in the head with the pistol for a good solid minute until he stopped breathing. Then, after some blood covered his face, hands and neck; Lincoln went to check on Ines. "Are you okay?" Lincoln asked as he pressed down on the bullet wound with his hands, making more dark blood leak through his fingers. "G-Get…the…r-radio." Ines breathed in and out as she tried to keep her breath steady. Lincoln nodded and went to grab the emergency radio from Ines's suitcase. "Axel, send the emergency evacuation, now! Ines has been shot and she needs medical attention!" Lincoln said as he went back to Ines and made sure to put pressure on the wound. " _10-4. The team is on the way. Keep pressure on the wound._ " Axel said as Lincoln kept tighter pressure on the bullet wound that was on Ines's stomach. "Help's on the way, Ines. I promise." Lincoln said as he stroked her hair softly while he waited for the evacuation team to get to the room, so they could extract Ines and get her to the hospital.

After waiting 5 minutes, the extraction team finally made it to the room and put Ines on a stretcher. They also saw Lopez's lifeless corpse and got it out of there. Agent Dupont was in charge of the evac team, saw Lincoln sitting on the bed while looking at his bloody hands in horror. "Lincoln, let's get back to the office, so we can get you home." Dupont said as Lincoln nodded and went to get cleaned up before grabbing his briefcases. It was late around 7:30 pm by the time they got back to the Interpol office, so Lincoln went to the vault to put his briefcases away. As he was done, Axel came down to see how he was doing. "You doing okay?" Axel asked as Lincoln sat down at the table inside the vault and shook his head. "No. I like Ines and now she's in the hospital. It was supposed to me that should've got shot, not her." Lincoln said as he gripped his hair in anger. "Lincoln, it's not your fault. Okay?" Axel said as Lincoln sighed.

"Can I just go home, now?" Lincoln asked as Axel nodded and put his hand on his shoulder. Agent Dupont took Lincoln home on the jet and drove him home. 3 days later, on Thursday, the 11th of June, 2020, Lincoln was in his room reading around noon, when a notification went off on his phone. He checked it and saw that the 50 million dollars was transferred into his offshore bank account. He didn't care about the money this time, he cared about Ines. He set his phone down and kept reading until he went to work on his biceps and triceps for a good solid hour until he went to eat lunch with Toll Road. Lincoln told the guys what had happened to Ines and how Lincoln stood by her side as he helped her onto the stretcher and to the hospital in Spain before being transferred to the nearest hospital in Lyon, France, close to the Interpol office.

Thursday, the 2nd of July, 2020 rolled around and Lincoln was eating breakfast when he got a call. He went to answer it and knew who it was. "Hello?" Lincoln said as he was eating his breakfast. " _Hey Lincoln, we got good news. The bullet missed every important organ in Ines, and she'll be getting out of the hospital in the next day or two._ " Axel said as Lincoln smiled on his end. "That's good. Tell her I said that I miss her." Lincoln said as he then hung up. The 16-year-old was happy that Ines was alright, so he decided to go out and hang with the guys. He finished his breakfast and went to call them on Skype to plan a day to hang out. Lincoln opened skype and called them through the group they were in and wait. After waiting a few minutes, everyone picked up. "Hey guys." Lincoln said as everyone was happy to see their white-haired-friend. " _What's up, Lincoln?_ " Dakota said as Lincoln smiled. "Well, I was wondering if anyone wanted to go play Airsoft tomorrow." Lincoln said as everyone thought for a moment before smiling.

" _Sure, I can go._ " James said with a happy smile.

" _Same with me._ " Dakota replied a smile of his own.

" _I'm in._ " Malcolm said as he had a cheeky grin.

" _I'm up for some good old-fashioned Airsoft._ " Sebastian replied with a smug smile.

" _I guess tomorrow is a good day for Airsoft. What the hell._ " Dawson said with a shrug.

"Great. We'll meet at Eagle Airsoft tomorrow around opening time. We'll do TD match and the others too." Lincoln said as he smiled and talked to the guys for a bit before going to work out with Toll Road later on. The next day, the theme for Eagle Airsoft was remembering Battle of Gettysburg, so everyone dressed like they did back in 1863, used Airsoft flintlocks and muskets too. Eagle Airsoft had a dirt property and used it for outside battles; so, they used that for the theme. Everyone had a splendid time until the forecast started to change, and rain started to fall. Lincoln and the guys all had a fun time in the Airsoft battle before the weather got bad, so they went home. For the next 5 days it rained hard, and it didn't let up until Tuesday, the 7th of July, 2020, and it left the ground wet.

Lincoln was also going back to High School soon, around the 10th of Monday, August of 2020. So, he had to go get school supplies early with Toll Road. The demolitions expert let Lincoln drive his car back to the house and keep it there until Lincoln got his license and was able to drive by himself. On Friday, the 24th of July, 2020, Lincoln was doing pull-ups when Becky walked into the workout room. "Hey Becky, what's up?" Lincoln asked as he jumped down. Becky then saw the ink on Lincoln's arm and gasped lightly. "When did you get the ink?" The 22-year-old asked as Lincoln sat down on the bench to drink his water. "I got it last year. I'm surprised you didn't notice on the first day of my freshman year." Lincoln said as Becky chuckled a bit. "Yeah. I was a bit tired that day. I'm still gonna be working at your school for good. I might even become an actual teacher." Becky said as Lincoln threw his empty water bottle in the tiny trash can.

"So, what're you doing here, Becky?" Lincoln asked as Becky sat down. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to bring you, your boyfriend and friends to a party that I'm going to. That is if you got the balls." Becky said with a devious grin. Lincoln got up and made Becky stand up too before smashing his lips against hers and groping her breasts. They disconnected from the kiss and took a breath before putting their foreheads together. "I'll give Arthur and the others a call and see if they wanna go. Okay?" Lincoln said as Becky smiled. "Will there be alcohol there? I can use some whiskey." Lincoln said as he put his hands on Becky's waist. "Yes. There's gonna be a shit ton. Plus, I don't go back to work until the first day of school." Becky said as she pecked Lincoln on the cheek. "Okay. When do we head to the party?" Lincoln asked as Becky got her phone out.

"We can leave in 1 hour. So, make sure your friends get over here soon." Becky said as she went to use the bathroom. Lincoln was waiting for his friends in his room while Becky laid on the bed and texted a couple of her friends. "Becky, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as he sat in his computer chair. "Sure, what's up?" Becky replied with her own question as Lincoln crossed his legs. "What are we?" Lincoln asked with true honesty in his voice. Becky's eyes widened to his question; she never expected him to ask such a question at all. "What do you mean?" She asked with innocence as Lincoln sat on the bed with her. "I mean with all the sexual stuff we've been doing. When we gave each other oral and when we keep kissing. I'm already dating a guy, you're single and we're 6 years apart from each other. So, what does that make us?" Lincoln asked with a stern tone as Becky's cheeks turned pink.

"Honestly, that makes us friends with benefits. I mean, you're growing up to be such a handsome young man! You're growing up so fast, and in all the right places." Becky said with a growl as they both blushed brightly, and she placed her hand on Lincoln's hard crotch. He jerked a bit before settling his hand on hers, lifting it and kissing it, making her giggle. After waiting another 20 minutes, the doorbell rang, and Lincoln went to answer it. As he opened the door, Arthur and the rest were there smiling. "You guys ready to go to a kickass party?" Lincoln asked as he invited everyone in. "Hell yeah. I'm excited." Dakota said as everyone else agreed. "Well, to be honest, this is my first high school party." James said as Sebastian agreed as well.

"This isn't exactly a high school party. It's a regular party that Becky is gonna take us to." Lincoln said as everyone went wide eyed, except Becky and him. "Trust me. There's also alcohol for us to have a good time." Lincoln reassured everyone as nodded and went out front to get in the truck. Becky was also gonna party with them, just in case they didn't get into trouble. They arrived at her friends house in the Garden District and went inside. "Man, I'm excited to have fun!" Sebastian said as he held James by the shoulder in a friendly way. As they entered the party, they saw a lot of 18 to 23-year-olds jamming out to some ACDC and some other artists on the DJ while drinking shots and beer. Dakota and the others split up and went to do their own thing.

While Lincoln had a glass of strong Jim Beam bourbon, a 16-year-old girl who was Japanese American walked up to Lincoln and smiled. "Hi." She said as she got Lincoln's attention. "Hi." Lincoln replied as he took a sip of the strong alcohol and smiled. "I'm new to New Orleans and was wondering if we could talk outside." She said as Lincoln smiled and nodded. They went out front and talked for a good 10 minutes. "I didn't get your name by the way." Lincoln asked as the girl stuck out her hand. "The name's Bashira Drake. As you can see, I'm Japanese American. I just moved here from New York about 2 months ago and I decided to come here with my sister who heard about it from a friend." Bashira said to Lincoln who smiled. Bashira Drake was a kind, but smart 16-year-old who was the same height as Lincoln, maybe a week younger; she had a tomboyish pixie cut that was black, blue eyes, nice lips and a slender body. She wore a black t-shirt that had a funny logo on it, blue skinny jeans and a set of red converse. "I was also wondering if you could tell me the dangers of New Orleans and what to expect." Bashira said as Lincoln nodded and told her what there was. It took a good 20 minutes to explain everything of Crescent City and how to avoid the bad things here. Just as they were talking, Bashira wanted to know everything about Lincoln. "I didn't get your name either." Bashira said as Lincoln smiled at her. "My name's Lincoln Loud." Lincoln said as the two talked about the things they liked and didn't like. "You seem like a cute guy, Lincoln. What's your number?" Bashira said as she whipped out her iPhone X. Lincoln was surprised and told her his phone number. What Lincoln didn't know was Arthur was watching the whole thing and was heard everything. "Lincoln?" Arthur said with a shattered tone.

Lincoln looked over his shoulder and went wide eyed. "Arthur!" Lincoln said as he scrambled to get up, knocking over his bourbon onto Bashira's jeans. "Shit! I'm sorry." Lincoln said as he tried to deal with both things at once, but Arthur had ran through them and disappeared into the night. "FUCK SAKES!" Lincoln cursed as Bashira watched the whole thing. "Are you okay?" She asked as Lincoln sat down and shook his head. "I didn't know my boyfriend was watching the whole time. I'm sorry, Bashira for spilling bourbon on your jeans." Lincoln said as he took out his wallet and gave her 200 dollars. "This should pay for the jeans." Lincoln said as Bashira smiled and hugged him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking…are you gay?" Bashira asked as Lincoln looked at her with tears in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and shook his head. "No. I'm Bisexual. But, that's not the point…you're really nice, Bashira. I need to fix this." Lincoln said as he went to find Becky. As soon as he did, he asked her to drive him to Arthur's house, so he could explain that it was a misunderstanding. As everyone was in the truck, Lincoln tried numerous times to call Arthur, but it immediately went straight to voicemail. "Fuck. He's not answering." Lincoln said to Becky as he checked the time; it was almost 8 pm.

They reached Arthur's apartment and Lincoln went to the door and knocked on it. He waited for a few moments before Mr. Taggart answered it and raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya want?" He said as Lincoln told him what happened. The man let Lincoln in as soon as he told him; but he didn't expect what happened next. Arthur was crying into his pillow as Lincoln walked into the room. "Babe, please just listen to me." Lincoln said as he shook Arthur a bit. "No. I saw you talking to that girl. You were cheating on me." Arthur said as he wiped his eyes. "Arthur, I was just talking to her. I promise." Lincoln said as Arthur sat up and looked Lincoln straight in the eyes. "I think we were wrong for each other. I'm sorry Lincoln, but…were through." Arthur said as he opened the door for him. "It's time for you to go." He said with a silent tone. Lincoln nodded with a few tears in his eyes and walked out to the truck.

As he got in, he wiped his eyes and laid his head on the window. "What happened, Lincoln?" Becky said as Lincoln let more tears run down his cheeks. "We broke up." Lincoln said loud enough for everyone to hear, while wiping his tears away. "Just take me home, please Becky." Lincoln said to the 22-year-old redhead as she nodded slowly and drove towards Toll Road's house. After arriving at the house, Lincoln got out and said goodbye before walking inside the house. What Lincoln didn't know was it was 8 pm by the time he got back; so, he went to get some dinner that Toll Road left in the microwave. As Lincoln ate his Chicken Parmesan, Toll Road came out with Melanie in their pajamas and looked at Lincoln with concern; they saw the tear marks on his face and knew something was wrong. "Lincoln, what's wrong, honey?" Melanie asked as Lincoln told them what happened at the party, but he left out the booze part, since he didn't wanna get his ass busted.

Melanie and Toll Road were shocked, but the woman consoled Lincoln by bringing him into a hug and kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Toll Road laid a hand on his shoulder and gave the 16-year-old a comforting look. After he ate his dinner, Lincoln took a shower and went straight to bed. 16 days later and Lincoln knew it was time for school again; it was the 9th of August, 2020, and Lincoln was getting his school supplies together for the 2nd year of high school. He was still heartbroken over Arthur, but he knew had to move on. He also knew there were plenty of fish out in the sea. It was noon by the time Lincoln finished getting his backpack ready, so, he went for a 3-mile run around the neighborhood. He was in his jogging pants, white tank top and running shoes as he was running throughout the neighborhood. While running through the streets, he heard a familiar accent behind him. "Hey Lincoln!" It sounded Greek…so it was Andreas. The Greek American was in his jogging attire and ran right beside Lincoln and kept up the pace. "Hey Andreas. You excited for Sophomore year?" Lincoln asked as they kept running towards the park. "Yeah. I mean we only live once." Andreas laughed as they decided to turn into the big park.

"How's the relationship with Arthur going?" Andreas asked as Lincoln's eyes went wide and he started slowing down. Andreas noticed and slowed down with the white-haired 16-year-old. "What's wrong?" Andreas asked as they both stopped together. "Lincoln, what's wrong dude?" Andreas asked again as Lincoln looked up at him with small tears in his eyes. "I was talking to this girl at a party on the 24th last month, and Arthur saw and thought I was cheating on him." Lincoln explained as he wiped his tears away, sniffling a bit. Andreas was shocked but pulled his white-haired friend in for a comforting hug. Lincoln squeezed Andreas a bit; it didn't hurt, but it showed the Greek American that Lincoln was super sad. "I'm sorry for what happened, Lincoln, I really am. But did you explain that you were talking to that girl?" Andreas asked as he felt Lincoln nod against his neck. "I did, but he said that we were wrong for each other." Lincoln explained as breathed his hot breath against Andreas's neck. The Greek American could only breathe in through his teeth for that moment before nuzzling his face into Lincoln's neck.

"Well, you'll find another guy to date. I mean, you're cute enough to find the right one." Andreas said as Lincoln's eyes popped wide open and he pulled back a bit to face the Greek American. "Y-You think I'm cute?" Lincoln asked as Andreas smiled wide and nodded. "I think you're the cutest guy I've seen. As soon as I saw you at the boxing gym, my heart started to beat faster." Andreas said as he held a hand up to Lincoln's cheek with tender care. Lincoln didn't know what to say at that moment; his cheeks lit up pink and he even felt himself getting super hard. "Andreas…I-I don't know what to say." Lincoln said as he tried to get a hold of himself while having a cheeky grin. "How about this; why don't we go out to dinner. Just you and I at this Italian restaurant that my friend's grandpa owns. We'll go next Friday for dinner, and you can spend the night at my house. How does that sound?" Andreas explained as Lincoln was speechless right then and there. He was being asked out by his cute Greek American friend he had met while at the Boxing Gym.

"Andreas…I'd love to go out to dinner with you." Lincoln smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around the Greek American's chest and hugged him. They were both happy and continued their run until they had to go back home. They kept texting until it was time for bed; even in bed, Lincoln was smiling like a madman. As the sun rose on the early Monday morning of August 10th, 2020, Lincoln woke up around 6 am and went into the bathroom for a warm shower. Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about how the dinner date would go with Andreas on Friday, he was just too excited. After his shower, he got dressed in a dark blue henley, black jeans and red converse before going to eat breakfast with Toll Road. The man cooked steak, eggs and hash browns for himself and Lincoln. Toll Road knew this was Lincoln's 2nd year of high school; so, he had to make sure his grades were all straight A's, which they were always.

Lincoln didn't feel like telling Toll Road about his dinner date with Andreas; he would only question him. Around 7:50 am, Toll Road sat in the passenger seat of Lincoln's car and watched him drive. So far, Lincoln was driving like a professional and obeyed the rules of the road. As they arrived at the school, Lincoln and Toll Road walked inside of the school to Mr. Landry's office to get Lincoln's schedule. "Good morning Joshua and Lincoln. Are you excited for your 2nd year of high school, Mr. Loud?" Mr. Landry asked with a hot cup of joe in one hand while a croissant in the other. "I guess." Lincoln said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I also saw you have a new car. Are you shooting for your license soon?" Mr. Landry asked with a happy tone as Lincoln nodded. "He's gonna go to the DMV in November to get it. So, if he does, the others and I are gonna have a party for him." Toll said with a smile as he nudged Lincoln playfully. "Anyway, I'll show Lincoln to his homeroom. Have a good one, Mr. Kendrick." Mr. Landry said as Toll nodded and walked out with Lincoln's keys.

"Alright Lincoln, here is your list of the classes." Mr. Landry said as Lincoln took the piece of paper and went over it. "I have Accounting, Web Design, Works of Shakespeare, Chinese, Algebra 2, Gymnastics, Lunch, Physical Science and Criminal Justice. I think I like this schedule better than last year." Lincoln said as he and Mr. Landry smiled. "Well, let's get you to your homeroom." Mr. Landry said as he walked Lincoln to the classroom. As they walked, Mr. Landry noticed Lincoln's tattoo and raised an eyebrow. "What type of tattoo is that?" The man asked as Lincoln showed him. "Normally we don't tolerate tattoo's, but as long as they're not gang related, they're okay to have." Mr. Landry said as he kept walking with Lincoln.

They arrived at Mr. Hayes' classroom and Lincoln took a seat while waiting for his friends to show up. He waited for a bit before he heard his friends' voices from the hallway. As soon as they entered the classroom, they all smiled. "What's up bitches?" Lincoln smiled as everyone laughed hard and high fived each other. Then, Andreas walked in and Lincoln's cheek's flared pink, but he kept it cool. "Hey Andreas." Lincoln said as the two hugged. "Did you tell your friends yet?" Andreas asked as Lincoln shook his head. "I think I wanna keep it a secret. Just in case." Lincoln said as they both took a seat and talked until class started.

Lincoln was glad that his 2nd year of high school was starting off good, so he decided to embrace it and study hard for classes and approach them with caution. _Let's see what sophomore year has in store for me,_ Lincoln thought as Mr. Hayes started Accounting class.

 **A/N: Done! Whatcha think?**

 **Now, make sure to thank Crazymancody895 for helping me proofread.**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile, make sure to check it out and vote.**

 **Sadly, I must go, but I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	29. Cayman Islands, Ops, and Pregnancy?

**A/N: Hey guys! We're back with chapter 29!**

 **Now, let's address those reviewers!**

 **1049: I agree, mate; XD.**

 **FantasyNerd306: Thanks for the kind words, Willow! :D**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Well thanks man; I do appreciate your good criticism.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thanks, man!**

 **Now, please make sure to let me know what you thought of the poll I made, because I will end it after this chapter.**

 **Also, there will be a major smut in this chapter…you** _ **were**_ **warned. If you want, just skip a bit, but you won't be able to figure out what the problem is if you do.**

 **Enough of the lark, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln was in his last class working on an assignment when he felt Malcolm poked him on the side. "Lincoln, you up to spend the night at my house this Friday?" The Irish American whispered to him as Lincoln remembered his and Andreas's date night on Friday. "Uhm, I'm not sure. I have plans this Friday night." Lincoln whispered back as Malcolm nodded and went back to their assignment. Lincoln was super excited for his date night with Andreas; he wondered if he needed to wear something nice too. 25 minutes later, the bell rang, and everyone headed home. Lincoln went to the front of the school where Toll Road was waiting by Lincoln's car. "You hungry?" Toll asked as they both got in and Lincoln turned the car on.

"Fucking starving. I didn't eat much lunch today. Why?" Lincoln asked as he pulled the 1987 classic car out of the parking lot and drove back home down the road. "Well, the guys and I wanted to go out and eat. You wanna go get some good BBQ, or are not down?" Toll asked as Lincoln pulled onto their street. "I got Algebra and English homework to do. I don't think I'll be able to. I'll just find something to eat at the house." Lincoln said as Toll nodded and called the other Expendables. After parking the car, Lincoln went inside the house to do his homework while Toll Road went to Tool's shop to hang out. While Lincoln did his Algebra homework, he couldn't stop thinking about Andreas and his cute face. He loved the way his brown hair swayed in the wind, how his accent sounded, how his toned body looked and even his basic black eyes. Lincoln started blushing super hard, but then he realized he needed to get his homework done before he could do anything else.

After working for a good solid 2 hours, it was finally 3 pm; so, Lincoln decided to slip on his workout clothes and go work on his shoulders for a good hour. Lincoln worked on his shoulders by doing Barbell Shoulder Presses, Arnold Dumbbell Presses, Upright Barbell Rows, and Side Lateral Raises. He worked on each of those exercises for 20 minutes in between until the hour was up. Caesar, Toll Road and Barney taught him how to avoid hypertrophy and keep a steady rhythm when working out. After Lincoln finished his workout, he went to take a shower and get cleaned up. As he entered the bathroom, he looked at his shoulders and noticed they were more firm and muscular.

A little while later, after Lincoln ate, he was in his compression wear while reading a book in his room. Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about his date with Andreas; he just wanted it to be Friday already. 4 days later, it was finally the 14th of August, 2020; and it was around Lincoln's last class before it was time to go home. Lincoln was working on his assignment when the bell rang, so, he got his stuff ready and headed out the front of the school. He saw Yang outside next to Lincoln's car, waiting for him. "Do you have plans made for tonight, Saturday and Sunday?" Yang asked as Lincoln nodded before getting in the driver's seat. "I got a date with a friend tonight at this Italian place. Why?" Lincoln asked as Yang started to explain that he wanted to train Lincoln in more Taekwondo and Wushu. "Well, I won't be super busy this weekend. I don't know what time I'll get back to the house tonight either." Lincoln replied as the Chinese man nodded in response. They arrived at Toll Road's house and the two went inside the house to every Expendable at the dinner table playing Poker for pennies. "Hey Barney, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as he went to the fridge to get a water bottle. "Yeah. Give me one second." Barney said as he played down his cards, pissing off Lee and Gunner in the process.

"What's up?" The leader asked as Lincoln motioned for him to follow the 16-year-old outside. The man gave in and followed him outside. "So, what's up kid?" Barney asked as Lincoln sighed and looked right at him. "I need some help on what to wear on my date tonight. Any pointers?" Lincoln asked as the man played with his lucky ring. "Well, maybe you can wear all black. Like black dress shoes, dark jeans, slate dress shirt, black coat, and some black shades. All fucking black would work so much." Barney said as Lincoln smiled a bit. "I know I have all that, I'm just wondering if it'll work." Lincoln said as he sat down on the step, while the Vietnam veteran popped a squat as well. "Lincoln, if this is your first date, then it's okay to be nervous. Okay?" Barney said as Lincoln nodded. "Now, let's go see if those clothes will work on you." Barney said as they went back inside to Lincoln's room.

The two checked the clothes Lincoln had and turns out that the 16-year-old had the right clothes for it to work out. Lincoln got changed into his outfit that was all hail holy; it was all dark clothing and it seemed to work. Lincoln also had expensive cologne too, so he sprayed some on and was ready. "Well, kiddo, I think you're ready for that date." Barney said with a smile as he lit up his cigar. "Thanks, Barney." Lincoln said as he fixed his coat until Barney cleared his throat. "So, who's the lucky lady that you're going out with?" Barney smiled as Lincoln turned around and put on a serious face. "It's my friend Andreas from the boxing gym. He asked me out and I said yes." Lincoln said as Barney now knew it was a guy that Lincoln was going out with. "Anyway, do you want me to head there with you so you can drive back?" Barney asked as he picked up Lincoln's keys. "I'm gonna spend the night over there. So, you can drive the car instead." Lincoln said as Barney smiled and gave him a hug. Lincoln was only 2 and a half inches shorter than Barney and was almost as muscular as him too.

"Before we go, I gotta call Andreas and see what time he wants to be there." Lincoln said as Barney nodded and went to wait out in the living room for Lincoln. The white-haired 16-year-old got on the horn and waited for Andreas to answer; when at last he picked up. "Hey Lincoln. What time are you gonna be at the restaurant?" Andreas asked on the other end. "Well, I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Are you there already?" Lincoln asked as Andreas made a sound that said 'yes'. " _I got here 20 minutes ago. I made a reservation with my friend's grandpa and they got us a table. All we need to do is go in and eat._ " Andreas replied as Lincoln put on his jewelry and his shades. "Well, I'm about to head out the door now. You should see my 1987 classic car if you wait outside. Okay?" Lincoln said as Andreas made another sound that sounded like he said 'okay'. "Okay, I'll see you there. Text me the address." Lincoln said before hanging up.

Lincoln also grabbed about 200 dollars to pay for dinner, his packed bag of clothes and headed out to the living room. As soon as he did, the other Expendables, besides Barney all raised their eyebrows to Lincoln's outfit. "Where are you going dressed like that, kiddo?" Tool asked as Lincoln pulled off his shades and gave a cocky smirk. "Out to dinner." Lincoln said before walking out with Barney to the Buick Regal. They got in and Lincoln checked his phone to the address that Andreas texted him. "So, you're going out to Italian?" Barney asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep. Andreas suggested it after he told me I was cute." Lincoln said as he drove down the road towards the French Quarter. As Lincoln drove, he impressed Barney with his driving skills since Lincoln was almost 2 and a half months away from being able to go get his driver's license. Lincoln drove down the road towards the address that Andreas gave him until they stopped at a nice restaurant named Irene's. Lincoln smiled when he saw Andreas outside the restaurant waiting for him. "Hey, Andreas." Lincoln said as he got out to hug the Greek American. Andreas walked over to hug his white-haired friend. As they both hugged each other, they both smelled each other's cologne and blushed dark red. "Are you wearing something strong?" Lincoln asked with a small smile as Andreas nodded. "Kouros. It's a very nice cologne." Andreas said as he pecked Lincoln on the cheek. "Let's go inside and get to our table. By the way, whenever I come here with my family, we get 10% off of our food." Andreas said as they walked in and made their way to their seats.

As they sat down, a waitress came and got them drinks and took their orders. "I was excited for our date this whole week. I've never been this excited before." Andreas said as he took Lincoln's hand in his. "Me too. Have you told your family that your Gay?" Lincoln asked as Andreas smiled and nodded slightly. "I told them last night at dinner. They support me all the way. But my dad made a sex joke and said I should get pussy." Andreas said in a low tone as they both giggled. They talked for a while before Lincoln was caught gazing into Andreas eyes, but he didn't mind. Alas, their food arrived and the two ate with polite silence while still talking with a low volume.

After an hour, it was around 6:30 pm and the two finished their food, so, he decided to wait for Andreas's mom to pick them up. After Lincoln paid the bill, the two walked with hands entwined outside and sat on the bench outside while waiting for Andreas's mom. "So, do you have your permit, Andreas?" Lincoln asked as Andreas fished out his permit from his wallet. "Yep. I'm also excited because if I get my driver's license in a few months, I get to drive my new 1969 Chevy Chevelle SS that my dad won at a poker game last month. He said it's mine if I pass, so I'm super fucking excited." Andreas explained as Lincoln then explained when he got his new car from his caretaker's and showed a picture of his car to Andreas too. "That is one beautiful car. What year is it?" Andreas asked as Lincoln smiled. "It's a 1987. One of my caretaker's bought it for me when I was 12 and kept it in good shape until my 16th birthday." Lincoln explained as he then heard a classic car engine growl.

"That must be my mom in the Chevelle. Let's go." Andreas said as he grabbed Lincoln's hand gently and led him to the dark blue classic Chevelle in the parking lot. "Hey mom, this is Lincoln." Andreas said as a woman in her mid-40's who had blonde hair, stood 5 foot 9, had blue eyes, wore a grey button-down shirt and blue jeans waved from the driver's seat. "Hi Lincoln. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lydia said in her light Greek accent as Lincoln got in the back seat and Andreas got in the front seat. "Andreas didn't tell me he was going on a date with a cutie pie like you." Lydia said as she drove to their house down the road. "Yeah. I was on a run when Andreas caught up with me. He then told me I was cute and asked if I wanted to go out to dinner with him." Lincoln said as he kissed Andreas on the back on the neck, making him blush.

They pulled up to a house about a couple blocks from the restaurant and they got out to inside. Lincoln grabbed his bag of clothes and went inside with them. "Let me show you to my room." Andreas said as they walked up the stairs to one of the bedrooms upstairs. "I only have one older brother, so, I have some space." Andreas said as he invited Lincoln into his room. "Behold, my humble abode!" Andreas said as he put Lincoln's bag on the floor out of the way of the door. Andreas's bedroom was very spacious; it had a full-size bed with computer desk that had a gaming laptop on it, a gaming microphone, even an Xbox One X with a 4K TV that was on a big L-desk. He also had some cool geography posters of other countries and landscapes. "Wow. This is kinda like my room in a way." Lincoln said as he sat down on the bed and took his shoes off. Andreas did the same and laid down on the bed, letting his toned stomach show. "Wanna play Call of Duty?" Andreas asked as Lincoln gave a cheeky smirk and nodded.

For the next hour and a half, they played games and had lots of fun until they got bored with it. "What else do you wanna do?" Lincoln asked as Andreas thought for a moment before grabbing Lincoln's hand softly. "There was something I wanted to tell you, Lincoln." Andreas said as he moved some hair by his ear. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as Andreas started to tear up. "We've known each other for a year, right?" Andreas asked as Lincoln nodded.

"And you know I can tell you anything, right?" Andreas asked as Lincoln nodded and placed his hand on the Greek American's cheek. "I know we just went on our first date. But I was wondering if…" Andreas said before stopping and biting his lip firmly. "Wondering if, what?" Lincoln asked softly as Andreas looked straight into the white-haired 16-year-old's eyes and let a tear fall down his cheek. "I was wondering if I can be your boyfriend. Are you alright with that?" Andreas asked as Lincoln went wide eyed. He was already told by Andreas that he was cute; now he was being asked if he wanted to be his boyfriend. "Andreas…of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Lincoln smiled wide as he brought Andreas in for a kiss. The two kissed for a good solid minute before gasping for air.

"I love you." They both said in unison before giggling and falling down on the bed softly. "Wanna know something about me though?" Lincoln asked as Andreas raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Andreas asked as Lincoln leaned in closer to his ear. "I give really good blowjobs." Lincoln said with a shit eating grin on his face. Andreas blushed and smiled before kissing Lincoln on the lips. "Should we prove that?" Andreas asked as Lincoln shook his head. "Why don't we wait for a couple weeks. Then, I'll give you the best damn blowjob you'll ever remember." Lincoln said as he placed his hand on Andreas's crotch. "Let's get into our night clothes." Andreas said as he and Lincoln got dressed into their nightwear. Lincoln took off his shirt to put on his compression shirt, when Andreas gasped lightly. There stood Lincoln with his muscular body being exposed to Andreas. "You're so hot." Andreas said as he ran his hands over Lincoln's six pack abs and his pec's. For the rest of the night, Lincoln and Andreas were super lovey dovey and didn't wanna be separated at all.

35 days later, it was a nice Friday night of September 18th of 2020 and Lincoln was working on his abs in the workout room when Toll Road came in with his phone in his hand. "You got a minute?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded and sat on the bench while drinking his water. "What's up?" Lincoln said as Toll leaned against the wall. "Well, Mr. Landry called me and let me know that there was a gas leak and some other stuff that he needed to cancel school for the next 3 weeks. So, just letting you know." Toll said as Lincoln smiled wide. "Awesome. That means I could hopefully get some work done either by the FBI, CIA or Interpol." Lincoln said as the demolitions expert smiled and left the room. Later in Lincoln's room, he was reading his Human Anatomy book when his phone started to ring. "For fuck's sakes. Can't I ever have some goddamn peace and quiet without someone calling me?!" Lincoln hissed before answering his phone.

"Yes?" He spat as he recognized the voice. " _Hey Lincoln, it's Agent Owen. Are you available for a job?_ " Agent Owen said as Lincoln rubbed the bridge of his nose and sigh. "When do you need me?" He asked as he heard Agent Owen shuffling with papers on the other side. " _I'll have Agent Doyle come pick you up. This job is very big. Please bring a camera too._ " Agent Owen said as he then hung up. Lincoln looked at his clock; it was almost 7 pm, so, he decided to get dressed in his black henley, black jeans and black work boots before grabbing his good DSLR and shoving it in the big bag he had to transport it around in. He let Toll Road know the FBI needed him for a job and he walked outside to wait for Agent Doyle.

After waiting outside for a good 30 minutes, a black 2010 Dodge Charger finally showed up and rolled the window down. "Let's go." He said as Lincoln got in the passenger side and laid his head down on the window. As Doyle drove, he noticed the tattoo and the earrings that Lincoln got, but didn't say anything. They finally arrived at the FBI Headquarters and headed upstairs to Agent Owen's office. Lincoln walked in and saw Owen sitting at his desk; smiling like a motherfucker. "Hey Lincoln, have a seat." Agent Owen said as Lincoln sat down and listened to what the man had to say.

"Now, what's the job?" Lincoln asked as Owen gave him a file. "We have some trouble in the Cayman Islands where this man by the name of Adam Daniels is selling drugs out of this Agriculture place to have it cover up by showing around tourists. Now, we need you to take some photos of them moving the drugs. We got you a hotel room near the Agriculture place and we need you to act as a tourist and head to the place to see if you can get some good shots. Now, you'll be flying out in a few minutes; so, Doyle and a few other agents will be there to take them down soon." Owens explained as he saw Doyle walk in.

"It's about a 5-hour flight there. So, we'll have you pack some clothes back at your house and then you'll fly with Doyle and the other agents." Owens said as Lincoln nodded before adding one thing. "I'll do it…if I can get my own room." Lincoln said as Owens smiled. "Of course. Now, Doyle will take you back to get some clothes and then you'll be off." Owens explained as Lincoln stood up to shake the man's hand. "Doyle, you know what to do." Owens said as Doyle nodded before Lincoln walked with him down to the garage. They drove back to the house in silence until the young FBI agent cleared his throat. "So, I see you're a bit different since the last time we met." Doyle said as Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Lincoln asked as Doyle stopped at a red light. "Well, you got your ears pierced, a tattoo and you got a bit taller. That's what I mean." Doyle explained as Lincoln nodded. "I decided it was time to get some basic ink on me." Lincoln said as he showed his tattoo off to the agent. "I think it's cool." Doyle replied as Lincoln smiled. Finally, they arrived at Lincoln's house and he got out to get his duffle bag of clothes from inside the house. While he was inside, he let Toll Road know about the job and the man was surprised. Lincoln came back out with the duffle bag, put it in the back seat and they were off to the airfield.

Agent Doyle and Lincoln got on the jet where they saw the other agents and they flew into the skies off to the George Town of the Cayman Islands while Lincoln took a nap on the flight there. They finally arrived at the airport and touched down, where 2 SUV's were there waiting for them. They all piled in the two SUV's, one of the other agents gave Lincoln a file which had Adam Daniels' name on it and his picture too. The man was described to be 6 foot 1, have dark green eyes, brown scruffy hair and wore a blue suit with brown dress shoes. "So, all I need to do is take the pictures and see if I can get close to the drugs?" Lincoln asked one of the agents as they all nodded. "Fuck, this is gonna be one big sideswipe to Daniels." Lincoln said as he gave the files back. They arrived at the Grand Cayman Marriott Beach Resort and Lincoln and the agents went to their respected rooms to get set up. Lincoln was in a room by himself while the agents had the room next to him that connected to have a meeting all set up. Lincoln had an Ocean Front View King room while the agents had a bedroom suite. While Lincoln was unpacking, Agent Doyle came in and put the files down on the bed. "Now look, tomorrow, we need some good surveillance photos of them in action of moving the drugs. I'll go get you a radio with an earpiece, so you can get back to us while coming back here." Doyle said as he went back into the other room to retrieve the radio. The next day around noon, Lincoln got ready to head over to the Ministry to take the photos. Lincoln got his radio from Doyle and was ready to go.

Lincoln took his camera and the radio and put on a blue henley, black jeans and black boots. "All right, I'm gonna head over to the place and see if I can get some photo's." Lincoln said before taking his room key, walking downstairs and out of the hotel to get to the Agriculture place. Lincoln walked on for a good 10 minutes before arriving at the Agriculture address; there was a single driveway towards the back where a garage was at that was closed. Lincoln saw an outdoor coffee joint where Lincoln could buy some coffee while casing out the Agriculture Ministry. Doyle gave him 100 dollars in fives to get spent, so, Lincoln bought a Frappuccino and sat closest to the Agriculture address; he also got a good shot of the garage too.

After waiting 10 minutes, he saw it opening and a truck pulling into it with some guards carrying Glock 26's in their waistbands. Lincoln waited for the perfect moment to snap some good shots. As some big bundles of clear wrap were being transported out of the truck, Lincoln got out his camera and snapped several good shots. As he was snapping the shots, one of the guards saw him with the camera pointing straight at the garage. The guard was dressed in an all-black suit with a black tie, black pants and shoes. He came walking over across the street towards Lincoln; the 16-year-old just stared down at him with a strong hateful glare as he finally came over to his table. "Hey kid, I'm gonna need your camera. Right _now_." The man ordered in a stern accent as Lincoln still kept his glare on the man.

Lincoln noticed the man was his height, so, he put the camera on the table, got up and stood toe to toe with the guard. They both had hateful glares on their faces; neither one of them moved an inch for a solid minute. "I said I need your camera… _now._ " The guard repeated as Lincoln smirked slightly. He picked up the camera and held it up for the man to see. "You want _this_ camera?" Lincoln said as he held in the man's face before pulling it away. "Yes." The man said darkly as Lincoln did the action again before the man tried to reach for it. Lincoln switched hands and did it with the other hand, pissing the man off.

"Come get it, motherfucker." Lincoln said as he threw the camera up in the air before headbutting the man in the nose, breaking it. The man fell backwards on the ground as the camera fell into Lincoln's hand without a scratch. Lincoln then put the camera on the table to finish dealing with the guard. The man got up, but he kept holding his nose which left the left side of his ribcage open for Lincoln to strike. Lincoln then threw a Muay Thai Roundhouse Kick towards his ribcage, which got him to cry in pain. What really hurt was that Lincoln was wearing steel tipped boots, so it had to hurt like a son of a bitch. As the man dropped down to his knees, Lincoln whistled for him to look up before getting punched across the face by a hard Hook Punch. The guard cried in pain as Lincoln then struck him with a palm strike which got him to finally give up, fall forward and eat shit on the ground.

Lincoln then put him in a Camel Clutch hold until he could've sworn, he heard his neck snap. He got on the radio with Doyle and gave him the news. "Doyle, you might wanna get down here, quickly." Lincoln said as he heard the radio beep before getting a response back. " _Okay, we're watching you from down the street. So, we'll be there in a minute._ " Doyle said before Lincoln heard tires screeching. Then, a big black sedan pulled up where it covered Lincoln and the guards body. "What happened?" Doyle asked as he got out and put a hand on the dead guard's neck. "I had to kill him. He was trying to take my camera away from me." Lincoln explained as 2 other agents dragged the body into the car. "Alright, jog back to the hotel and we'll brief what we got." Doyle said as Lincoln nodded and jogged back to the hotel.

After Lincoln got back to the hotel, Lincoln had the agents print the photos and got a board all quickly done in the room. As everyone was back in the suite, Lincoln went over with what they had. "Okay, with what I saw and what we know, is that they move the drugs in by truck and they move them into the house. But what we don't know is where they put the drugs in the building. That's where we move in tonight. What we can do is wait until late tonight to move in. I can run over there with a bulletproof vest, a gun and a plan and find where they're keeping the drugs stashed. But the real objective is that we gotta take Adam Daniels into custody." Lincoln explained as the agents liked the plan. "Alright, we'll have to stake out the place from now until around midnight." Doyle said as he gave Lincoln a bulletproof vest and a Glock 26 with a drop leg holster.

"All we do now is wait. It's close to 2 pm now, so we'll wait 10 and a half hours until I go on foot to survey the area." Lincoln said as he put the holster on his leg and made sure his vest fit right. Everyone waited until the sun went down and the night crawled around. As soon as it struck midnight, Doyle got everyone together in the suite to go over the plan he made. "Alright, I'll go out on foot, get inside somehow and look around for the drugs. Once I find them, I'll radio for you guys to come in hot and make arrests. But we also need to find Daniels too, which is a pretty fucked up situation right there." Lincoln said as he looked at Daniels' mugshot picture.

"Well, we need to kick this off right now. So, head over there and we'll be waiting down the street with guns on the ready." Doyle said as Lincoln left with the Glock hidden. As he jogged towards the building, it was quiet; so, he hunched down a bit as he approached the building. He carefully walked down the driveway and reached the end before approaching a guard. He saw a garden spade on the ground, silently picked it up and whacked the guard on the back of the head. Lincoln then quickly dragged his body towards the darkness of the garage and hid it there. Before leaving the unconscious guard, he chopped him in the throat twice before leaving him and tried to find a way inside. As Lincoln went around the back of the building, he saw a door that was open and led inside the ministry. He quietly opened the door and walked inside with his Glock at the ready.

As soon as he walked inside, he saw the establishment was like an office building; so, he maneuvered his way around until he found a storage room. But what was blocking him was a guard that had his Glock out. Lincoln stood by the corner figuring out what he could do to lure the guard away. He then saw a penny on the ground next to him, so he grabbed it and flicked it away from him where the guard could see. The guard walked toward it, but when he got to the opening of the hallway, Lincoln kicked the back of his knee and put him in a sleeper hold and held as tight as he could. The man towered over him by 2 inches, so, it wasn't hard to put him to sleep. As the man quit fighting, Lincoln dropped his unconscious body and walked over to the door he was guarding. He opened the door with the Glock drawn and found a couple dozen bundles of what looked to be marijuana, meth, cocaine and heroin. "Bingo motherfucker." Lincoln said with a grin as he then got on the radio with Doyle. "This is Lincoln; get here quick. I found the drugs." Lincoln said as he heard the radio beep in response.

" _10-4. We're on the way. We have two cop cars following us too that have guns as well._ " Doyle said as Lincoln heard tires screeching and hollering. Just as Lincoln was walking out the room, he heard a gun cocking and he turned to see a guard who was 6 foot 3 standing with a 12 gauge in his hands. "Die." He said as he pulled the trigger. Lincoln quickly did an Aerial Cartwheel just in time to dodge the lead coming at him. The man raised an eyebrow and cocked the gun again. "Drop your tiny Glock, now." He ordered as Lincoln did as the man said while keeping his glare and gun pointing at Lincoln.

"There. You happy now?" Lincoln asked as the man nodded slightly as he dropped the shotgun on the ground before getting in a Muay Thai stance. Lincoln kept a hard glare at the man and got into a Goju-Ryu Sochin stance before the man came at Lincoln with a straight roundhouse kick. But Lincoln caught it and slammed his hard-toned elbow down on the Extensor Digitorum Longus of the man's leg. He cried out in pain as he rolled out of it and held his leg while glaring straight at Lincoln. He knew Lincoln had martial arts training, so, it'd be a challenge to defeat him while Lincoln thought the same. The man got back up and into his stance again while Lincoln was back into his Sochin stance. Then the man came at Lincoln; so, the 16-year-old did a 180 and landed a Downward Roundhouse Kick onto the man's jaw, which stunned him fully. It also gave Lincoln enough time to do an Aú Batido from Capoeira, which knocked the man down onto the floor. "Get up." Lincoln ordered darkly as the man got up and wiped a bit of blood from his lip. The guard knew he got hit pretty hard from Lincoln's Capoeira kick. So, he got into a regular boxing stance and waited for Lincoln to strike. Lincoln started to run at the guard and then jumped up and did a Downward Elbow Strike to the man's nose. "Fuck!" He cried out as Lincoln then did a Hiji Kime Osae on the man before pressing hard on the man's hand, breaking it in two different places. "GODDAMNIT!" He cried out as Lincoln then kneed him in the nose before he went out cold from the strike. Lincoln breathed in a sigh of relief before retrieving his Glock 26 from the ground and putting it back into the leg holster.

"FBI!" He heard Doyle from the hallway and seeing him come in with his Glock in his hand and a flashlight out too. "I'm fine in here, Doyle." Lincoln said as he leaned against the door which had the drugs in. "You found the drugs?" Doyle asked as he holstered his gun, while Lincoln smiled and pointed to the door he was leaning on. "In here. It's about 3 dozen bundles of drugs." Lincoln said as Doyle opened the door and was dumbfounded. Everything cleared up soon and Lincoln was back in his hotel room in bed; the drugs were taken in for evidence, the unconscious guards were taken in for questioning and the FBI took Adam Daniels in for drug possession, weapons charges and other charges too. The next morning around 8:30 am, Lincoln woke up and did his morning workout routine before taking a shower. After his shower, he got changed in a black and red button up shirt, black jeans and his work boots before going into the suite and meeting up for breakfast with every other agent. "Well done team; we got Adam Daniels in custody and stopped his drug operation. Now, we'll be leaving in 45 minutes to head back to New Orleans." Doyle said as everyone continued to eat their breakfast sandwiches.

Later, Lincoln packed his bags and left with the agents to head to the landing strip to head home. On the way home, Lincoln informed everyone about his fight with the tall guard. "Lincoln, I have something for you." Doyle said as he gave a disc to Lincoln in an envelope. "What's this?" Lincoln asked as Doyle smiled. "It's the tape from the hallway where you had the fight with that tall guard. It recorded the whole thing, so I edited it to where the fight started and ended. You're welcome." Doyle said as Lincoln smiled. It was close to 2 pm when they touched down in New Orleans, so, as soon as the plane was in the hangar, Doyle drove Lincoln back to the house. As soon as Lincoln got home, he was told that Doyle would bring his money later on.

48 days later, on a Saturday morning, November 7th of 2020, Lincoln was sleeping when Toll Road woke him up around 8 am. "Lincoln, wake up." Toll said as Lincoln got up to stretch. "Yeah, what's up?" Lincoln asked as he yawned. "Well, you're officially 16 and a half. So, you can go take your driver's test today." Toll reminded Lincoln as his eyes went wide. "Oh fuck, yeah. You're right. I can go take that as soon as I get a shower and some breakfast." Lincoln said as he got out of his bed. "I'll go make breakfast for us while you're in there taking a shower." Toll Road said as he walked out to the kitchen. Lincoln got out a black and green button-down shirt, blue jeans and black converse before walking into the bathroom to take his shower. As he undressed, Lincoln noticed his chest was more and more muscular for his age. He looked clean and healthy with his changed body. He smiled as he got in the shower and wet his trimmed hair.

As he was in the shower, he noticed he needed to shave his chin, since he had a bit of facial hair. "Looks like I need to shave." He said silently and shampooed his hair and lathered his body with body wash. As soon as Lincoln was done, he washed off, turned the water off and got out to dry his body. As he was drying off, he noticed he grew taller to 5 foot 11. After he shaved, Lincoln went into his room to get dressed and then get breakfast. As he and Toll Road were eating strawberry parfaits, Lincoln told Toll Road he was nervous for the driving test. But Toll told him to remember all the training he was put under with Lee. "Trust me Lincoln, don't be super nervous, otherwise that's the only thing you'll be focusing on and you won't pass the test." Toll said sternly as he took a bite of his food.

"I know. I'm trying not to be super goddamn nervous." Lincoln said as he then took his vitamins. They both finished their food before waiting an hour and a half so they could go to the DMV. Lincoln got his ID 2 months ago, so he was able to provide ID when he gets there. After arriving at the DMV with Lincoln's car, Toll Road waited for him to be done for the next 45 minutes. Lincoln was in his car with the driving instructor and the both of them were in a parking lot. "Okay, let's start the driving test." The man said as Lincoln mentally thought in his head. _Let's do this,_ Lincoln thought as he did what the instructor told him what to do.

 **Meanwhile in Royal Woods**

Rita was getting everyone ready to go to the museum when Lana and Lola came to the matriarch's room. "Mom, can we come in?" Lana asked as she knocked on her mother's door. " _Come in._ " Rita said from the other side as both 11-year-olds walked in. "Mom, do you think Lincoln will get out early?" Lana asked as Rita put on a strong face. "Girls, we already talked about this. Your brother doesn't know when he's getting out. But we know he's only serving a 9 to 10-year sentence. So, he should get out when he's 20 or 21. Okay?" Rita said as both girls nodded. "Good. Now get ready to go. We're leaving to go to the museum." Rita said as both girls nodded and went to the living room.

As both 11-year-olds left, Rita sighed and pulled out her phone where she pulled up a secret photo that she had of her, Lincoln and Lily on Bourbon Street in New Orleans. "Oh Lincoln, please be careful." Rita said to herself quietly. What she didn't know was that Lucy was in the vents, watching the whole thing, she even saw the photo. "Gasp. Lincoln's not in jail?" Lucy said quietly as she went back to her room from the vents.

Later, they were all at the museum looking at everything while Lucy brought her journal with her. Rita noticed and brought her to the side where the others couldn't see or hear. "Lucy, you're being really quiet. What's wrong?" Rita asked as she got on one knee and comforted her. "Mother, can I be completely honest with you?" Lucy asked as Rita nodded. "I saw the picture of you, Lincoln and Lily in a different state. And it did not look like a jail." Lucy said as Rita's eyes went wide. "You were eavesdropping in through the vents, weren't you?" Rita asked as Lucy nodded. Rita thought for a good solid few minutes before exhaling.

"Okay, you want the truth?" Rita asked as Lucy nodded and buried her head in her mother's chest while nodding. "Lincoln took a job offer from the government than going to juvie. Now, I want you to keep this a secret until he comes back home for good. Okay, Lucy?" Rita explained as Lucy smiled and nodded. "Okay mother. But what work is he doing?" Lucy asked as Rita sighed a bit. "I can't tell you everything, but he's helping the government. That's what I can only tell you." Rita said as Lucy nodded. "I can't believe he lied to us. And you knew about it too." Lucy said with an attitude in her voice.

"Lucy Marie Loud, don't get an attitude with me. What Lincoln is doing now is a good line of work. So, all we gotta do is wait until he gets back and then he can explain what he was doing. Okay?" Rita said as Lucy nodded before following her mother back to the other girls. Later, back at the house, Rita and Pop Pop went for a drive to clear their heads while Lynn Jr watched the little ones. As Pop Pop let Rita drive the van to an ice cream parlor, Rita explained to her father that Lucy found out about the secret. "Man, this is some bullshit right here. We promised not to have any of the girls, minus Lily, know about the secret." Pop Pop said as he licked some of his vanilla ice cream. "Daddy, I know. But no need to start cursing." Rita said as she sat there eating her chocolate ice cream.

After the adults were done, they drove back to the house in the middle of the usual Loud House chaos.

 **Back in New Orleans**

Lincoln was smiling as he drove home with Toll Road; he passed his driving exam with no problems at all. So, now he was able to drive without Toll Road in the middle of the day when going to school, his friend's house or his boyfriends house. "I'm proud of you, Lincoln. I didn't expect you to pass on the first try." Toll said as Lincoln parked the car in front of the house. "Well, I just remembered of what the instructor said and boom; I got my license." Lincoln said as they both got out to head inside. For the rest of the afternoon, Lincoln worked on his back in the workout room by doing Bent Over Barbell Rows, Wide-Grip Pull-Ups, One-Arm Dumbbell Rows and Dumbbell Incline Rows for a solid hour and fifteen minutes.

Toll Road was so proud, that he and the Expendables all took him out to dinner for his good work. 5 and a half months later, on May 2nd, Sunday of 2021, Lincoln was sleeping when Toll Road woke up around 6:30 am to take a shower and get dressed before getting Lincoln up around 7 am. Toll walked into Lincoln's room to Lincoln sleeping on his side and their Australian Shepherd all grown up cuddling with him. The man chuckled and sat down in the computer chair. "Wake up, Lincoln." Toll said as he shook Lincoln lightly. Lincoln groaned before turning over on his other side, facing Toll Road. "Fuck this." Toll whispered and reached to give Lincoln a nipple twister. "AH! Motherfucker!" Lincoln screamed as he sat up while holding his nipple. "Fuck. Why'd you do that?!" Lincoln asked as Toll smiled. "That got you up, didn't it?" Toll said as he sat back in the chair. "Whatcha got planned for the day since it's your 17th birthday?" Toll asked Lincoln as the 17-year-old went wide eyed. "Oh, that's right. I forgot it's my birthday today. I really don't know yet. I might drive over to see Andreas and hang out before coming back here for the party." Lincoln said as Toll pulled out an envelope out of his pocket. "What's this?" Lincoln asked as he threw the blankets off him while sitting up. "Open it and find out." Toll said as he picked up Lincoln's Airsoft Glock 34 and began toying with it.

Lincoln opened the envelope and saw there was a Visa card in it that had about one thousand dollars on it. "Awesome. Thanks." Lincoln said as Toll smiled and got up. "Well, there's some more presents you have to open out here." Toll said as Lincoln got out of bed. He was still in his compression wear as he followed Toll Road to the living room to find a big box that looked to have some sort of contraption in it. "What the fuck is that?" Lincoln asked as Toll gave it to him. "It's a steering wheel lock. You can lock your steering wheel when you're not in your car, unlock it when you're in the car and keep people from stealing it too." Toll said as he then gave the rest of the presents to Lincoln. One box had a Marine KABAR knife in it that was full black in color; a big box had an Airsoft MP5 in it; another small box had condoms in it which Lincoln looked up to see Toll Road looking around whistling. The last box had a translation book for each language in the world. "You also have a doctor's appointment for your shots. It's only gonna be that and then we can come home." Toll said as Lincoln groaned before nodding. "Okay. But I still wanna go to Andreas's house before the day is over." Lincoln replied as he went to take a shower and get dressed. After his shower, Lincoln got dressed in a grey henley, black jeans and red converse and went to eat breakfast that Toll cooked while he was in there. As they talked and ate breakfast, Toll's house phone rang; so, the man got up and went to answer it.

"Hello?" Toll said as he listened to the person on the other side. " _Let me ask you a question._ " The voice said in a dark but scary tone. "What's that?" Toll asked with an angry look on his face. " _What would you give up more; the black 1987 Buick outside or your son?_ " The voice asked as Toll's face showed a face he hadn't shown in years. "I wouldn't give up neither. Now who is this?" Toll asked as Lincoln was getting into the conversation. "What's going on?" Lincoln asked as Toll shushed him quickly. "I'll ask again… _who…is…this_?" Toll asked with a stern tone as the voice was quiet on the other side. " _We're watching you…Joshua._ " The voice said as Toll Road's eyes were as wide as saucers. "WHO IS THIS?!" Toll yelled as his voice almost cracked.

The voice hung up and left Toll Road angrier than ever. "Fuck." Toll said as he hung up the phone. "Someone is out to get you, Lincoln. I'll need to pull you out of school and put you into online school from now on. I'll also need you to stay at Lee's until we deal with this fucker, so go pack some clothes and bring your laptop for schoolwork. I'll have to ask Mr. Landry about putting you on online school." Toll said before getting onto the phone with Lee. Lincoln went to his room to pack a bag with clothes and his laptop too. After waiting a bit, Lincoln got his stuff ready to go to Lee's house for his birthday.

Toll changed into his usual clothing before heading out with Lincoln to the 1987 Buick. Toll followed the 17-year-old on his bike while Lincoln drove the Buick to Lee's apartment and let the Brit know of what was happening. After Toll Road left, Lee taught Lincoln Kung Fu and Kickboxing for a good solid 4 hours. Once they had some fighting skills under their belt, they decided to hit the gym. While they were at the gym, Lincoln was working on his triceps by Bench Pressing, Seated Dumbbell Presses, Triceps Overhead Extensions, Dip Machines and even Tricep Dumbbell Kickbacks while Lee ran on the treadmill. They worked out for a total hour before taking a break. As they were getting some water from the water fountain, Lincoln had a good idea. "Lee, I got an idea." Lincoln said as he wiped his mouth of water. "What's that?" Lee asked as he looked at the 17-year-old. "Why don't we go a couple rounds in the ring? You know, loosen up the tendons and muscles and relax with good old sparring." Lincoln said as Lee smiled. "I guess that wouldn't hurt. But I won't hold back." Lee said sternly before showing a shit eating grin. "Just kidding. I'll show you what I can really do once you're 21." Lee said before they strapped up with their gloves, fighting shorts and foot grips.

As soon as they entered the ring, people near it were interested, so, they watched from the sidelines. Lee and Lincoln hopped around the ring and began sparring. Lee threw a jab punch, but Lincoln caught it and moved it out of the way before throwing a strong uppercut to Lee's jaw, making him stumble a bit. Lincoln then threw a kick towards Lee's right inner thigh and did a leg sweep to him as well. Lee then threw a straight punch towards Lincoln's face, but the 17-year-old caught it before clasping his hands behind Lee's head and ramming his knee into Lee's gut, making him gasp for air. Lee was going easy on Lincoln, because if he went full auto on Lincoln, he'd destroy him. Lee backed up a bit before looking at Lincoln and seeing him run at Lee with a flying kick he learned in Taekwondo. The kick connected with Lee's face and knocked him down to the ground. Everyone was clapping and cheering for Lincoln; so, he decided to help Lee up.

"You okay, Lee?" Lincoln asked as he went over to help Lee up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was going easy on you anyways." Lee said with a small smile as he got up and held onto the ropes. "I'm a bit lightheaded to be honest. So, why don't you drive me back to my apartment." Lee said as they both made their way to the showers. They took off their paddings and whatnot and went to get into the shower, but Lincoln saw how Lee was stumbling, so, he thought of making a weird decision that would hopefully help Lee. "Lee, you're stumbling all over the place. Are you sure you'll be able to stand up in the shower?" Lincoln asked as Lee stripped to his boxers.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lee said as he stumbled into the wall. _I can't let Lee into the shower like this, he might get hurt,_ Lincoln thought as he grabbed Lee's arm and pulled it over his shoulder. "What're you doing?" Lee asked with a sharp tone as Lincoln looked at him with a stern look. "You aren't going in there alone. You might fall due to your condition." Lincoln said as Lee was confused. "And your point is?" Lee asked as Lincoln gave him a cocky look. "I'll help you wash, you cocky Brit." Lincoln said as Lee's eyes widened in horror. "Woah, I can handle myself in the shower." Lee said as Lincoln shushed him quickly. "You can either go with it, or not. Either way, you're gonna take a shower." Lincoln said as Lee rolled his eyes. "Okay, _mum._ " Lee said sarcastically as they both got in the shower and closed the curtain. "Don't think of this situation as a gay one either Christmas. I'm just helping you, so you don't slip, fall, bust your head open and die." Lincoln said as he popped the cap open of body wash and lathered the Brit's back with it.

Lee didn't like the idea; but he was still woozy from the sparring, so, he decided to go with it. "Go ahead and rinse, then I'll lather my body and hair with soap." Lincoln said as Lee nodded before washing off his back. After showering for a good solid 10 minutes, they both got out; luckily, there was no one to notice the 43 and 17-year-old get out of one of the showers together. They both got dressed in their fresh clothing and walked out of the gym. "Lincoln." Lee said as they walked near Lee's Porsche. "Remember, I need you to drive. I'm still a bit woozy." Lee said as he threw Lincoln the keys. "Okay." Lincoln said as he got in the driver's seat.

As Lincoln drove back to the apartment, the two Expendables were silent. As soon as Lincoln pulled into Lee's average spot, they both got out and went up to Lee's door. But before Lee could open the door, Lee cleared his throat, getting Lincoln's attention. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as Lee looked at him with a hard glare. "Not a single fucking word to the guys about the shower moment, okay?" Lee asked as Lincoln nodded before the two went in to practice more martial arts.

19 days later, it was the 22nd of May, on a Saturday and Lincoln completed his 2nd year of High School. The last day was the 21st, so he and his friends had plans to do their own individual things this summer; but Lincoln was going on his first ever field operation with the Expendables. It was 6 am on a nice and breezy Saturday morning when Lincoln was working on his back in the workout room. He did T-Bar Rows, One-Arm Dumbbell Rows, Seated Cable Rows and Man Makers for a good hour until Lincoln felt his back was sore. Around 9 am, after a nice warm shower, Lincoln was dressed in a short sleeved blue henley, black jeans, and black converse while he was sweeping the kitchen floor. After finishing up, Toll Road came back from the store with groceries and good news from Barney. So, Lincoln helped Toll put the groceries away and then they sat down to discuss terms.

"So, what did Barney have to say?" Lincoln asked as he took a sip of juice. "Well, since you're now 17, it's time to figure out which op you can go on. Maybe a good old target assassination one or something. We'll go over to Tool's once Barney gets a job lined up. So, for now, let's just work out and enjoy ourselves." Toll Road said as they both went to the gym and worked on their triceps for a good solid hour. 11 days later, on the 1st of Tuesday, 2021, around 8 am, Lincoln was in his room reading when Toll Road came in with a good look on his face and in his black clothing. "Well the good news is that Barney got a job from Mr. Owl; we need to retrieve his brother who got into a bad line of work. But the bad news is he's being held in a ghost town in Agdam which is in Azerbaijan. So, we gotta rescue him and get him to Yevlakh, where Mr. Owl's men will take him from there." Toll said as Lincoln went to slip on his black clothes.

"Okay. Any advice for the mission?" Lincoln asked as Toll nodded. "Yeah; always keep a gun with you at all times, keep your guard up and don't underestimate the enemy." Toll said as Lincoln finished putting his black t-shirt, black cargo pants and steel tipped boots on. "We'll get your gear once we're there at the hangar." Toll said as he and Lincoln went out to the car to head over to the hangar. The drive there was a quiet one, but they all knew it was for the best to never joke when driving to the hangar; now joking while flying there was a different situation.

Once they got to the hangar, everyone was waiting for the two last Expendables. "Jesus Christ, took you long enough!" Lee said as he threw his knife at the extra dart board they had on the wall at the hangar. "Fuck off Lee." Toll scowled as Barney put the files on the table. "Alright, now the objective is to get to Dagdagan, pick up the 3 jeeps, drive into Agdam, find Mr. Owl's brother and get him out of there without too many scratches and nicks. Then we get paid 10 million each." Barney said as everyone looked at the files individually and got what they needed. "Seems fair enough." Gunnar said as Yang and Caesar agreed.

"So, I just do what you guys gotta do in case of conflict…kick ass and take names?" Lincoln asked as Barney smiled softly and nodded while smoking his cigar. "Same shit, always happening on different days, Lincoln." Caesar said with a stern look, but then it changed to a playful grin. "Yeah, I know." Lincoln said as Barney gave Lincoln a gun case that looked like to be holding a pistol in it. "What's in here?" Lincoln asked as Barney blew out smoke from his mouth. "Bonaparte dropped it off here before he retired. He said it's now yours. He wants you to take good care of it." Barney said as Lincoln opened it and his eyes went wide; in the case was a GA Precision Model 1911 pistol that was all black. It was an absolute perplexing sight!

"Wow. This is beautiful. It's got Tritium sights, a black finish and can even hold 8 in the magazine." Lincoln said as he cocked the 1911 and put in his drop leg holster. "Well, do you like it, kid?" Barney asked as Lincoln smiled. "No shit. I love it!" Lincoln said as Barney got everyone's attention. "Listen up. I just got a text from Mr. Owl; he said these guys that kidnapped his brother were members of Azerbaijani Special Forces and were trained well in martial arts, firearms and other tactical military training. So, we need to careful with these guys." Barney said as he passed around the papers that were pictures of the Azerbaijani Special Forces soldiers.

After everyone got to look at the photos and drink in the information, it was time to leave for Agdam. "All right, let's get ready to go." Barney said as Lincoln quickly put on the body armor and a black baseball cap and then grabbed the Noveske rifle that Barney got for Lincoln to carry with him. As soon as everyone was on the plane, Barney flew the plane into the skies, and they were on the way to Azerbaijan. After passing the Black Sea, Lee went over to Lincoln who was sleeping on the bench to talk to him. "Lincoln, wake up." Lee said as he took a seat next to the 17-year-old. Lincoln woke up and wiped his eyes. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as Lee gave the white-haired Expendable his set of knives.

Everyone took their seats since they were gonna land in Dagdagan soon. Once they landed, they got in the jeeps and all headed towards the abandoned town. The drive in the temperature was putrid; but they knew they had to get this job done in order to please Mr. Owl. The Expendables had done jobs in the pouring rain, high winds, flash floods and other dangerous conditions that would be considered minor. Once they pulled up outside the town, everyone piled out and began forming a plan. "So, what's the plan, Barney?" Lee asked as Barney shrugged his shoulders before getting backhanded. "We came here without a fuckin' plan?!" Lee almost shouted as Yang calmed him down. "Guys, I got a plan." Lincoln said as everyone turned their attention towards the 17-year-old. "Whatcha got, kid?" Caesar asked as Lincoln put his rifle down for a moment and began drawing in the dirt.

"I know this'll look silly, but just hear me out." Lincoln said before drawing a line in the dirt. "Barney, Lee and I will clear the outer side of the town while the rest of you guys take down everyone one else until we find Abbot. Then, after we checked all the structures, we'll burn all the bodies and blow this town to bits with the grenades we brought. Sound good?" Lincoln explained as everyone seemed to agree with him. "Sounds good. Gunnar, Yang, Toll Road and Caesar; check all the structures and buildings and find our target. After we find him, one of us will bring one of the jeeps back to pick him up and we'll drive all the way to Yevlakh to give him to Mr. Owl's people." Barney said as everyone began to do their jobs. Lincoln, Barney and Lee went on the side of the town and began taking out every soldier they saw.

Lincoln separated from the two and went on his own to a 4-story building which had grass all over. Lincoln then crouched down and began moving through the brush because there was a soldier smoking a cigarette and guarding the door. Lincoln got one of his PAK knives ready and then threw it at the soldier's eye socket. The soldier screamed in pain and tried to pull the knife out, but Lincoln came from the side with a flying side kick and took him down. As they both got up, the soldier threw a strong haymaker, but Lincoln blocked it with a side block and threw the soldier over his hip with a fast hip wheel.

The man got back up and pulled a short knife on Lincoln. The 17-year-old just raised an eyebrow and did a skipping side kick to the man's neck, killing him instantly. Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief and kept moving up to the upper floors. Once Lincoln checked the lower floors, he checked the top floor and found an overturned chair with a piece of rope, a rag and…blood.

Lincoln touched the blood with his knife and found it still wet. "It's still fresh." Lincoln said as he got on the radio with Barney. "Hey Barney. I got some fresh blood here with a piece of rope and a rag. Do you think they moved Abbot to a different location here in Agdam?" Lincoln said as he checked the rag and it had an outline of a mouth where it went into Mr. Owl's brother's mouth. " _Well, maybe they moved him to a larger location. There is a bigger building where all of us could clear it._ " Barney said as Lincoln wiped the blood off his knife while walking down the stairs of the building. As Lincoln walked with his rifle towards the next building, he saw there was no one in the front of it, so he decided to check in with Toll Road and Caesar.

"Toll, how's the search coming?" Lincoln asked as he heard grunting on the other end of the radio. " _Nothing yet. Just a bunch of motherfuckers._ " Toll said as he finished snapping a soldier's neck. " _Nothing with me either. I don't see Abbot anywhere._ " Caesar said as Lincoln saw two soldiers in front of him. Luckily, they didn't see Lincoln. So, Lincoln got ready to try a signature move he had been wanting to try for a while. He saw the men were standing no more than 3 feet apart from each other; so, he began running at them. He then whistled at them and did a Flying Scissor Kick to them which knocked them down. He then did a Martelo de Negativa kick on one of them which knocked the soldier down while Lincoln pulled his knife out and threw it at the other one, which hit him in the jugular vein; killing him instantly.

After dealing with those two, Lincoln met up with everyone else at the huge building at the end of town. "Everyone else here?" Lincoln asked as everyone nodded. "Okay, they must've moved Mr. Owl's brother because the blood I saw in the first building was fresh. They must've hit him which caused an open wound or something." Lincoln said as Barney agreed. "Alright, he's gotta be in here. So, all we need to do is check the doors and spray any asshole with bullets if we need to." Barney instructed as everyone agreed and went into the big building. Once inside, everyone split up by themselves, but made sure to keep radio contact. Lincoln went to the upper floor to see if Abbot was in any of the rooms. He kicked down doors and examined the rooms; so far…nothing yet. Toll Road and Caesar examined the lower floors and found jack squat while Yang, Barney, Lee and Gunnar searched the upper floors.

There was one more door to check upstairs; and it was one _big_ door alright. "Alright, we go on 1…2…3!" Barney ordered as he, Gunnar and Caesar kicked the door open. Once it was open, they saw Mr. Owl's brother; Abbot Abedayo, who stood 5 foot 8, had dark brown skin, buzzed black hair, blue eyes and wore a blue t-shirt, black cargo shorts and flip flops. He was being held at gunpoint by a 6-foot 2 African man who wore a grey suit with gold aviators. "Drop them!" He said in a sharp South African accent; which was from Johannesburg. He was holding a snub nose revolver which was black and dirty. "I said drop them!" The South African man screamed again as the Expendables dropped their guns to the floor. But what the man didn't know was Lincoln had swiped Barney's Colt SAA Revolver and hid it in the waistband of his back. "Hands in the air, now!" The man hollered as they complied.

Lincoln thought of the situation that the Expendables were in; they either could listen to what the man's demands or could try shooting him and let Abbot get shot. Lincoln thought time was on the essence and he needed to act fast. So, he whistled loudly, waited for the man with the snub nose revolver to barely notice, then he pulled out the Colt SAA and fanned two bullets between the South African man's eyes. The Expendables were surprised when they finally realized what had just happened; Lincoln had fanned a revolver and killed someone using one of Barney's field skills. Barney looked at Lincoln as the 17-year-old gave the revolver back to the leader and smiled. "We're good to move out. Toll Road and Yang, come with me to get the jeeps." Lincoln said as Yang and Toll Road did so while the others got Abbot ready to go.

After waiting about 10 minutes, Lincoln and the two other Expendables came back with the 3 jeeps, so everyone could drive to Yevlakh and give him to Mr. Owl's people. On the drive there, Lincoln gave Abbot water and some crackers to snack on while on the way to Yevlakh. After they arrived, they pulled into a dirt field where two choppers were waiting for them both; the Expendables and Mr. Owl's people. Barney and Lee walked Abbot to Mr. Owl's people, they were happy to see him. "Mr. Owl is pleased to see you made it out of there." One woman said that had a perfect athlete's body. "And with his brother too. We'll take it from here now." A guy said who was bald and had a funny mustache. "He'll send your money in bags to your bosses house." The guy continued to say as Abbot walked towards them and smiled. "Let's go guys." Barney said to the guys who drove all the way to Dagdagan to get their plane and head home.

It was the 3rd of Thursday, June, 2021, on a sunny afternoon when Toll and Lincoln were at home. They got back hours ago and went straight to bed for a couple hours before having lunch. "Well, after we're done here, you wanna go to Tool's, so you can get your Expendables tattoo?" Toll Road asked as Lincoln and smiled. "I've been waiting for you to say that for 6 years now." Lincoln said as they both finished their lunch and went to Tool's. Lincoln drove his car while Toll followed on his bike. As Lincoln drove to the liaison's shop, his phone began to ring, so he answered it and put the phone by his ear. "Hello?" He asked as he recognized the voice on the other side. " _Hey Lincoln! The guys and I wanted to know if you're up to go to a party close to the bayou. It's at this 2 story five hundred-thousand-dollar house in Willow Brook. Sebastian, James, Malcolm, Dawson and I are gonna be there. C'mon man. Ever since you had to do online school, it hasn't been the same with you at home now._ " It was Dakota, and he was happy. Lincoln thought as he drove towards Tool's place. "Okay. I'm going to get another tattoo. So, I'll be there in two to three hours. Text me the address and I'll be there." Lincoln said as he felt his phone vibrate. " _Done. See you there, dude._ " Dakota said as he hung up the phone.

As soon as everyone got together, Lincoln laid in the tattoo chair and let Tool put the Expendable's stencil on his left forearm. "So, you ready for some more ink, kiddo?" Tool asked as he put the gloves on. "Yep. I'm excited to get the old-fashioned tattoo." Lincoln said as he felt the tattoo being started. Everyone talked about how good the mission went that Tool felt a little left out; but he knew he was getting old in the first place. Lincoln and the others started talking while Tool did the tattoo. Becky even showed up and Barney explained how well the mission went. Becky took a seat next to Lincoln and talked to the 17-year-old while getting his tattoo done. "So, how was the mission?" Becky asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "It was good. We got the target after I fanned Barney revolver. Which I grabbed from his back waist." Lincoln smiled as the others, besides Barney, began chortling slightly.

"I didn't even feel it to be honest." Barney said as Lincoln smiled cheekily. "That's what she said." Lincoln quickly said as everyone burst out laughing, except Barney, who in all of his years, started blushing. Tool finished the tattoo in an hour and a half and let Lincoln see it. "That's fucking rad." Lincoln said as he examined his new ink. "Anyway, I hate to be with you nimrods, but I got a party to get to…BYE!" Lincoln said as he ran out to his car. "Be back before 11!" Toll shouted as they heard the car roar past the door. "I remember when I was 17." Barney said as he reminisced the memories while Lee just shook his head lightly. While the Expendables celebrated with knives at the dartboard, Lincoln drove his car to the address that Dakota gave him. Just as Lincoln pulled onto the freeway towards Willow Brook, he saw Dakota calling him. "Hey what's up? I'm on the way right now." Lincoln said as he put his phone near his ear. " _Hey, just wanted to let you know the party is gonna have some alcohol. Also, I got my new car last week. It's a red 1969 Ford Mustang and it's a badass piece of machinery. My dad won it at an auction 2 weeks ago._ " Dakota said as Lincoln smiled widely. "Awesome. Do the others have their own cars?" Lincoln asked as he heard Dakota make a sound of agreement. " _Yep. James has a white 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS, Dawson has a purple 1969 Dodge Charger, Malcolm has an orange 1969 Plymouth Barracuda while Sebastian has a yellow 1964 Pontiac GTO. They all got them for their birthdays after getting their licenses._ " Dakota explained as Lincoln pulled off the freeway and drove towards the houses. "Wait by your cars. You'll be surprised by my car." Lincoln said as he hung up and drove down the house.

Lincoln saw the big house and a lot of trucks, SUV's, sedans and even muscle cars in the yard and even in the street; luckily, Dakota and the others got a spot saved in the grass since the house had a big yard. Lincoln carefully drove his car onto the lawn and towards the spot that Dakota had saved. Lincoln smiled when he saw Dakota and his red Mustang. "Sup dude!" Dakota said as Lincoln got out of his black muscle car. "Hey Dakota!" Lincoln replied as they shared a strong hug before Dakota noticed the black car. "So, _this_ is your car?" Dakota asked as Lincoln smiled. "Yep. Where are the others?" Lincoln asked as he stretched.

"They're inside getting drinks. Let's go inside, dude." Dakota said as Lincoln smiled. They heard the loud music from outside; it sounded like AC DC.

 _The video game says "play me"  
Face it on a level but it takes you every time on a one on one  
Feeling running down your spine  
Nothing gonna save your one last dime 'cause it own you  
Through and through_

 _The databank know my number  
Says I gotta pay 'cause I made the grade last year  
Feel it when I turn the screw  
Kicks you round the world, there ain't a thing that it can't do  
Do to you_

Lincoln and Dakota walked into lots of 17 to 21-year-olds jamming out, drinking and…smoking weed apparently. This was Lincoln's first big official party with lot's of music, drugs and alcohol. He was 17 years old and he knew the choices he made came with consequences.

 _Who made who, who made you?  
Who made who, ain't nobody told you?  
Who made who, who made you?  
If you made them and they made you  
Who picked up the bill, and who made who?  
Yeah  
Who made who  
Who turned the screw?_

 _Yeah, satellites send me picture  
Get it in the eye, take it to the wire  
Spinning like a dynamo  
Feel it going round and round  
Running out of chips, you got no line in an eight-bit town  
So don't look down, no_

Lincoln and Dakota met up with the others who were drinking small cokes by the bar that the house had. "Hey dude. How's life?" James asked as Lincoln smiled, shrugged and hugged the Italian American. "So, why were you pulled out of school, Lincoln?" Dawson asked as Lincoln explained the stalker situation. "I'm now doing online school. I'll still go to the school to graduate, but I won't be going to the school physically." Lincoln said as everyone now understood. "Well…LET'S PARTY!" Dakota announced and everyone went to do their own thing at the party.

 _Who made who, who made you?  
Who made who, ain't nobody told you?  
Who made who, who made you?  
If you made them and they made you  
Who picked up the bill, and who made who?  
Ain't nobody told you  
Oh who made who?  
Who made you?  
Who made who (who made who)  
And who made who (who made who)  
Yeah  
Nobody told you_

Lincoln went to get a hard Jack at the bar and went to the deck outside where people were swimming in the pool. As he drank it, he began to feel the alcohol and drank it down quickly before getting another…and another…and another before he was tipsy and ordering even malt liquor. After his third glass of malt liquor, a skinny woman in her early 40's walked in from the backyard; she stood 5 foot 9 and wore a blue blouse, black jeans and short boots and had black hair. She was very attractive and had a clean body with cute cheeks and lips. She was apparently at the wrong party since she was 41 years old and already plastered with alcohol in her system. She had already drunk 5 glasses of beer and 2 shots of vodka; so, she was in no shape to drive at all. She saw Lincoln, smiled and walked over towards him at the bar. "Hey cutie." She purred in a slur like voice. Lincoln turned towards her and smiled with a flirtatious smile. "Hi, beautiful." Lincoln said as he cracked a 'what's up sweet thing' smile.

"I've never met a cutie like you before. How come you got white hair?" The woman asked with more of a slur as she took a sip of her Olde English 800. "Well I appreciate it. And I got this hair from my maternal grandfather." Lincoln explained as he took a big gulp of beer. They talked for a good few minutes before they introduced themselves. "I'm Priscilla Clark. What's yours, cutie?" Priscilla asked as Lincoln smiled wider than ever as he shook her hand and kissed it tenderly. She giggled before Lincoln grinned widely, showing his neatly kept white teeth. "I'm Lincoln Loud. I gotta say Priscilla…you're one beautiful woman." Lincoln said as the 41-year-old did the unthinkable and kissed Lincoln on the lips, softly. Lincoln closed his eyes slowly and turned his head slightly while enjoying the strawberry lip balm on Priscilla's lips. They kissed for a good minute before breaking off and breathing hard. "Whaddya say we get a room and go have some fun?" Priscilla suggested before licking Lincoln between his lips with her tongue. Lincoln felt himself get hard down in his lower regions. "Sure." Lincoln replied as she took Lincoln's hand and dragged him to an empty bedroom that had a queen bed and a TV that was playing a music award show. Once they got in, Lincoln sat on the bed, took off his shoes, shirt and even his jewelry and put them on the nightstand. Priscilla locked the door, took off her shoes and crawled seductively towards Lincoln while purring. She then looked at Lincoln's muscular body and blushed while she got on her knees to rub his pec's.

"You look so good and handsome. I wanna bang you right now." Priscilla said as she began to kiss Lincoln again. Lincoln stood up and took the blouse off of her body before letting her lay on the bed. Lincoln drank in her beauty and looked at her athletic stomach and round breasts which was covered by a black bra. "Wanna take that off, so I can see what I win?" Lincoln said as he began to kiss up Priscilla's stomach and towards her breasts. Priscilla sat up to discard her bra, so he and Lincoln could begin their play time. After the unwanted fabric was thrown on the floor, Lincoln saw his prize; two large breasts with a light tinge of brown in the areola. "Do you like these?" Priscilla asked while pushing them towards each other. "Fuck yeah." Lincoln said as he put his mouth on the left one and sucked with precision, leaving Priscilla to gasp and place her hands on Lincoln's head. "Keep going." Priscilla said with a breath as she began to take off her pants along with her black panties, exposing her clean-shaven slit.

As Lincoln switched breasts, he took off his pants and his boxers, so, he could let his manhood stand up in raging hardness. Priscilla blushed hard and took Lincoln's 10-inch-member in her hands and put it in her mouth. "Fuck yeah." Lincoln said as he felt warmness and wetness around his member. Priscilla fondled his jewels playfully and licked the base to the tip numerous times with her big tongue. "You like that?" She asked in a drunken slur as she kissed the tip before taking it in her mouth again. Lincoln put his hands on her head and moved his hips to the rhythm, making it feel better for himself. Priscilla spat him out and kissed him before opening her legs while laying far back on the bed. "Come show me whatcha got." She said as she purred seductively.

Lincoln's eyes went wide with excitement and he got on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. "You ready?" Lincoln said as he kissed her neck with tender care. "Ready when you are, Lincoln." Priscilla said as Lincoln pushed his member inside her slit and made her jump and yelp due to the force. Lincoln stopped when he heard her cry, but she gave him a look that said, 'go ahead'. Lincoln nodded and thrusted slowly and to a rhythm before it started to feel like sex on the clouds. "Go a bit faster." Priscilla said as she started to pant while Lincoln nodded and thrusted his hips faster. The faster he went, the better it was. The sex was feeling so good that Lincoln was getting a cramp in his leg. "Let me be on top. I wanna ride you." Priscilla said as Lincoln pulled out quickly before letting her get on his member and riding him with care. She moved her body to his thrusts while he held her rear in place. They even kissed tenderly and made out with their tongues.

"I'm loving this so much!" Priscilla said as she yelped with excitement as Lincoln playfully pinched her ass. As Lincoln was enjoying the sex, he felt a familiar feeling coming. "I'm gonna explode." Lincoln huffed slowly as Priscilla leaned down to kiss him. "I want it all." Priscilla said as she smiled cheekily. Lincoln rolled back over and did it from the side while turning her over in a spooning position. Lincoln quickly raised her leg, rammed himself in her slit again and began thrusting again. Lincoln then felt it coming, so he kept his thrust in closer to Priscilla as he emptied his load inside her. "Fuck." Lincoln said as he leaned to kiss Priscilla's shoulder blade before licking it. "Did you like that?" Lincoln said as Priscilla turned over on her other side facing him and smiled. "Yes, I did." Priscilla replied as they both kissed and fell asleep under the covers.

A few hours later, around 2 am, Lincoln woke up with a big headache and the music lowered down to slow music. Then, he looked at Priscilla all curled up in the blankets. Lincoln then remembered about what he did hours before; he began drinking hard liquor, then Priscilla kissed him and led him to the bedroom, but most importantly…he had premarital sex without consent! He was also tipsy too while doing it…with a grown woman too!

He began scrambling to get his clothes on and his jewelry too. He then reached into his wallet where he kept about a couple thousand dollars and left it with a sorry note on the nightstand that read- _I'm so sorry for what I did, Priscilla. I'm actually 17 and I take full responsibility…even though you kissed me, I'll take the responsibility._ It had his number too and even a sad face too. Lincoln grabbed his car keys before speed walking out to his car before someone grabbed his shoulder. So, he grabbed the person and performed a hip throw on them before getting ready to strike them until he recognized their face…it was James. "Dude, it's me! James!" He whisper yelled as he blocked his face from getting hit. "Sorry." Lincoln said as he helped his Italian American friend up from the grass. "What's going on?" James asked as they followed Lincoln to his car. "I fucked up." Lincoln said as he got in and started the car. "Whatcha mean?" James asked as Lincoln emphasized it quickly. "I fucked up!" Lincoln said as he started to tear up. "I-I gotta go dude. I'll call you in a couple days." Lincoln said before driving back to Lee's place.

He started to cry on the drive back, but he didn't sob like crazy. While driving, he just kept thinking of what he did; he had sex with a grown woman in her 40's and didn't play it safe. Now it was gonna be hell if the guys found out. As soon as he reached Lee's place, he went up the elevator and made it to Lee's door to find it unlocked. As he walked in, he saw the Brit sitting at his table with an angry look on his face. "H-Hey Lee." Lincoln said with a nervous grin as Lee's glare hardened. "Don't 'hey Lee' me. Do you know what time it is?" Lee asked in a quiet tone. "2:30 in the morning." Lincoln said as he hung his head down low. "Yes. Now, head to bed and give me your car keys." Lee said as Lincoln was shocked. "Okay." Lincoln said as he gave Lee his keys and went to sleep on the couch.

1 month later, on Thursday, the 1st of July, 2021, everyone was at Tool's hanging out. Everyone found out about Lincoln coming home late from that party and were disappointed with him. As everyone was talking about something different, Lincoln's phone rang, so he answered it. "Hello?" He asked as he heard a female voice on the other side. " _Hello Lincoln._ " He recognized that voice…it was Priscilla! "Hey…what's up?" Lincoln said as the other's raised their eyebrows while Lincoln walked outside of the shop to talk in private. " _Not much. I just wanted to call and let you that I'm one month fucking pregnant._ " Priscilla said in an angry tone as Lincoln flinched internally. "I-I didn't know. But I left you that money and the note saying I take full responsibility. And I also sorry isn't gonna cut it this time." Lincoln said as he heard her sigh on the other side.

" _What I'm gonna do is keep them from you when they're born until you're 21 years old. Okay?_ " Priscilla said as Lincoln teared up and nodded. "Okay. I think that's the best and only good option. I also want to tell you something." Lincoln said as Priscilla was quiet for a second. " _What's that?_ " Priscilla asked as Lincoln contemplated for a moment before talking again. "I work for the government. I got into trouble when I was 11 years old. So, I took a job instead of going to jail. I'm making huge bucks by hacking into enemy firewalls and get rid of them with government agents." Lincoln said as Priscilla was totally silent for a good minute before Lincoln spoke again. "You okay?" Lincoln asked as he leaned against the door of Tool's place. " _I'm fine. It's just…I don't know if I should let you see your children when you're 21 at all._ " Priscilla said as Lincoln's eyes went wide.

"P-Priscilla, please. I don't want my children to grow up without a biological father. I'll give you money if you need it. I've got over 180 million dollars in an offshore account and I'll give you a million dollars if that's what it'll take for me to see my children. Please, Priscilla." Lincoln said as he began to cry. There was another silent moment before the older woman sighed on the other side. " _Okay, fine. I will let you see them. But when we see each other in 4 years, I need a couple hundred grand and you're taking me to lunch. Sound good?_ " Priscilla said on the other side. Lincoln was happy at that moment, so, he wiped his tears and smiled. "Sounds good. When the kids are born, give them a kiss for me. Please." Lincoln said as Priscilla lightly laughed on the other side. " _I will…I love you._ " Priscilla said as she rushed the last part before hanging up.

Lincoln was left standing there with wide eyes. "I love you too, Priscilla." Lincoln whimpered as he put his phone in his pocket and wiped his eyes. What he didn't expect was that Tool had heard the whole conversation. "Lincoln?" Tool asked as Lincoln turned around with shock. "H-Hey Tool…how long-" Lincoln was cut off by the man holding up his hand to stop him. "I heard all of it. I can't believe you got a grown woman pregnant, kid. C'mon Lincoln, you're 17 years old for fuck's sakes." Tool said as Lincoln began to cry again. Tool sighed and pulled Lincoln in for a hug. "She said I'll be able to see the kids when I'm 21. I'm even gonna take her to get lunch when we meet up." Lincoln said as he whimpered again.

"Kid, I…I don't know what else to say." Tool said as Lincoln wiped his eyes. "I know I should tell the guys. But I wanna wait a couple days." Lincoln said as he buried his hands in his pockets. "Well, tell them soon. That's all I can say." Tool said as Lincoln nodded and smiled. A little bit later, Lincoln went back to Lee's place with him and was about to go to bed when Lee told him to sit at the table. "What's up, Lee?" Lincoln asked as Lee took a seat. "What was that call about? You looked like you heard a ghost or something." Lee said as Lincoln started to tear up. "I…got a woman pregnant at that party I came home from late that one night." Lincoln whispered as Lee went wide eyed. "Mind saying that again. I had something in my ears." Lee said as Lincoln got mad. "I GOT A WOMAN PREGNANT! HAPPY?!" Lincoln screamed as Lee tackled him and pinned him to the floor. "Don't even dare raise your voice to me in my house! Understand?!" Lee hollered as Lincoln got up and ran out the door.

Lincoln ran outta the complex and hid behind a restaurant a block away. "I'm sorry." Lincoln whispered as he began to bawl. He then got his phone out and called someone he knew that had something to calm him down. "Hey, Sebastian. Does your sister still have weed?" Lincoln said as he wiped his eyes.

 **A/N: Heyo!**

 **Glad you made it!**

 **Now the poll is now closed. So, I will make the decision in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that clusterfuck at the end.**

 **I want to thank Crazymancody895 for helping me proofread this. Go check out his story!**

 **I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	30. Drugs, Rehab and New Allies

**A/N: Ahoy mateys!**

 **Now, I saw the results with the poll and I'm glad about them too!**

 **So, let's get to those viewers:**

 **1049: Well I don't know about her beating him. That won't happen.**

 **Gamelover41592: Yep. That happened mate.**

 **FantasyNerd306: I know it will. But don't worry; it'll be alright for Lincoln. You wait and see! :D**

 **Crazymancody895: Who knows? I have something planned, Cody. Don't worry.**

 **DreadedCandiru2: Yes…it did happen. But I have something good planned for this chapter.**

 **Also, there will be a couple smuts in this. You have been warned. If you don't like it, scroll down until you pass it and get to the next part of the chapter. Please, no negativity.**

 **Anywho, enough of my talking, I will see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

2 weeks later, on the 15th of July, Thursday, 2021, Lincoln was at the nearest park under the tunnel about to smoke a joint that Sebastian's sister rolled him. He had a lighter, a water bottle and spray cologne to get the smell off of him when he went back home. As soon as he lit it, he inhaled and began coughing like crazy. "Fuck." Lincoln said as he inhaled again, kept the smoke in before exhaling the smoke. He began to feel the drug and was now buzzed. "This is some good shit that he hooked me up with." Lincoln said to himself as he took another hit. The joint was halfway gone as Lincoln slowly smoked it. He didn't know smoking weed would feel so goddamn good. While Lincoln smoked his joint, he took a sip of water to coat the inside of his throat with it since it was a bit dry. His stomach also was grumbling for food too; it was a side effect and he did feel hungry for a craving. He packed his stuff in the extra backpack that Sharon gave him and headed off towards the nearest fast food place. It sucked that he had his license taken away from Toll Road and the others due to the party stunt he pulled last month, but he didn't know how long he'd get it taken away for.

After walking to the nearest fast food place, he ordered 3 hamburgers with fries and a drink before scarfing them down and leaving. He sprayed some cologne on him before heading back to Lee's. As he walked back, he almost walked straight into traffic, but he stopped before taking the next step into the street. His mind was so relaxed that he didn't even notice himself walking under a construction ladder. "HEY! Watch where you're going, kid!" Some construction worker screamed at Lincoln as the 17-year-old threw him the finger, which enraged him. The man got off the ladder and began to run after Lincoln. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The man screamed at Lincoln as he put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, which triggered him.

Lincoln grabbed the man's hand and chopping him in the throat before doing a Shiho Nage on the man. Then the man went down like a ton of bricks and held his throat. "HEY KID!" Another voice hollered as Lincoln looked up to see a man walking towards him. "Sorry about my employee. He shouldn't have come at you like that. And you had the right to flip him off." The man said, who had a goatee and wore an orange construction vest, a brown tank top, and blue jeans. "Okay. Have a good one." Lincoln said with a smooth voice as the man raised an eyebrow due to Lincoln's voice. The 17-year-old was a block away when a police car stopped him. "Fuck." Lincoln whispered as he was glad that he didn't have the weed on him anymore, but he still kind of reeked of it, even with the cologne on. The officer that stepped out of his car was around his early 40's who had black trimmed hair, blue eyes, and stood 6 foot 2 and wore his uniform with respect.

"Hey kid, let me see your hands." The officer said as Lincoln slowly did as the officer said. "What's this about?" Lincoln asked with a dry voice. The officer motioned for him to stand next to the car while he searched Lincoln. "We got a call that someone was smoking dope near the park, and you fit the description." The officer who went by Stone said as he began searching Lincoln by reaching into his pants. "WOAH! What the fuck are you doing?!" Lincoln screamed as he did a quick 180 and struck the officer in the nose with his palm. Officer Stone's nose was busted and bleeding by the time he hit the ground. He was scrambling to get up and radio for backup. "GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" He screamed as he reached for his gun. Lincoln eyebrow raised with suspicion. "You and I both know you're not gonna use it." Lincoln said as he got in a Capoeira stance. Officer Stone pulled his pistol out and shot towards Lincoln, missing entirely when Lincoln did an Aerial Cartwheel. Lincoln began walking towards the officer as the officer's face began to sweat; he pulled the trigger again as Lincoln rolled down on the ground to pull a Kata Guruma on Officer Stone that he learned from Yang. After the officer got up again, Lincoln ran at the officer and did a Spinning Roundhouse Kick to his face. The officer didn't have his gun in his hand, so, he really didn't expect that move at all. It made him woozy even more before Lincoln tried to throw a Haymaker strike, but the officer blocked it before smashing his fist into Lincoln cheek, barely hurting him.

"You just fucked _up_." Lincoln said darkly as he did a Round Knee Strike to the officer's chest, making him gasp for air. Then, Lincoln made the officer face him as the officer was close to falling down on the ground before striking the officer with an unexpected Upward Elbow Strike that sent him flying through his windshield, busting up the dashcam for sure. "Asshole." Lincoln cursed as he opened the cop cruiser door, pulled the dashcam footage out and ran to Lee's house. As he made it to the apartment complex, he heard more and more sirens approaching. So, he walked into Lee's place and made sure the door was locked before hiding the dashcam in his bag. He then got out his phone and texted Sharon to see if there was anything stronger that she could get him.

Months went by and it was now Friday, the 24th of September, 2021, while Lincoln was working on Accounting class on the computer. He had his classes sent in for what he had to do for online school, which was; Accounting, British Literature, Russian and Calculus. Lincoln barely kept it up because all he wanted to do was get extra time to smoke more weed. He was barely keeping his grades because it didn't matter to him. Lee was reading the newspaper on the couch while Lincoln did the work on the computer. He had been working for the past 3 hours until he had finally finished the assignment. He needed to do Russian next, but he wanted to chill out and take a break. "Lee, can I take a break. I've been working on my Accounting assignment for the past 3 hours and I need a break." Lincoln said as Lee nodded and Lincoln grabbed his bag before heading out the door. "I'll be back in an hour!" Lincoln said as he ran out of the apartment door. Lee shook his head before going back to the show on TV.

Lincoln reached the park and went underneath the same bridge where no one went to, so, he could try the sample of shrooms he had got from one of Sharon's stoner friends. As he sat down, he pulled out the bag of shroom caps and a bottle of water. "Here we go." Lincoln said as he popped one in his mouth and chewed on it. Within a minute and a half, he began to feel the common effects of the shrooms; so, he laid on the wall of the bridge and enjoyed it. "Wow." He croaked as he smiled like a cheeky bastard. He began to giggle uncontrollably before he began to get dizzy. "Fucking shit." Lincoln continued as he then remembered he had another joint he had Sharon rolled which had a stronger strain in. He grabbed his lighter and lit the joint before smoking all of it in 10 minutes. He began to feel so high that he decided to take a 45-minute nap before heading back to Lee's place. As he walked back, he sprayed cologne on before walking in the door. "I'm back." Lincoln said with a low giggly tone that made Lee raise his eyebrows. "Alright, go back to your schoolwork." Lee said as Lincoln smiled cheekily. "Okay…Lee." Lincoln said as he giggled lightly, making Lee look at him weirdly.

After a while, Lincoln began yawning like crazy; so, Lee grabbed his keys and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go to the store. Be back in a bit." Lee said sharply. "Okay." Lincoln said as he yawned again. Lee shook his head again as he walked down to his car. As he got in his car, he called the guys on a group call. "Guys, we got a problem." Lee said as there was silence. " _What's up?_ " Toll Road asked as Barney jumped in. " _I'm actually busy at the moment, but I'm listening._ " Barney said as the rest waited for Lee to explain. "I think Lincoln's using drugs. It's nothing serious like Gunner used, but it's weed and something else. I think it's shrooms." Lee said as silence yet filled the call. " _So, you're saying Lincoln is doing shrooms and smoking pot?_ " Yang asked as Lee made a serious face. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. Now we probably need to take him to drug rehab. I don't want him to go try anything stronger." Lee said as everyone agreed.

" _I agree. Let's all bring him to the nearest rehab place tomorrow. It has a room for him to sleep too. But he'll need to bring his laptop in order to do his schoolwork. His principle called me and said he has a chance to graduate high school early this year._ " Toll said firmly. "I'll see you all at my place tomorrow. We'll have to bring restraints if he goes crazy." Lee said as he hung up. After he got back, he found Lincoln on the floor and on his back with dilated pupils. "What're you doing on the floor?" Lee asked as Lincoln slightly turned his head. "What're _you_ doing with a bald head?" Lincoln asked before he started giggling out loud. Lee just shook his head before taking the groceries in and making tostadas for dinner. The next day on Saturday, September 25th, 2021; everyone gathered outside the apartment with restraints to use on Lincoln. "Okay, we all need to be careful with Lincoln. We've all trained him and he's capable of handling himself. So, let's handcuff him and take him to the rehab clinic." Barney said as everyone was ready.

"But before we go in; after we do this and after he goes to rehab for a month or two, he'll come back to my house and be able to go back to school and graduate." Toll said as he got ready to open the door. "Ready?" Toll asked as everyone nodded. They opened the door to Lincoln on the couch watching the TV with dilated pupils. He turned his head and saw everyone walk in with the restraints. "The fuck?" He croaked out as he sat up, but almost fell due to wobbliness. "Kid, we gotta take you to rehab. It's for your own good." Barney said as Toll stepped up. "We all love you like older brother figures. But either you go quietly, or we take you down…your choice." Toll said as Lincoln made a fist and tightened his grip. "Let's do this." Lincoln said as he got into a Kokostu stance, which made everyone go into fight mode.

For the next 5 minutes, the apartment was all full of screams and thudding as the Expendables were in Lee's place trying to restrain Lincoln. Yang was knocked back due to a Spinning Front Kick that Lincoln did to him. Then Caesar ran at Lincoln, picked him up and slammed him onto Lee's wooden kitchen table, breaking it. Lincoln had fully got the wind knocked out of him, giving the Expendables a chance to restrain him with flexible cuffs. Lincoln was still knocked out by the time they arrived at the rehab clinic; it was a sad sight for the Expendables to see. Toll and Caesar got out and escorted Lincoln inside to get admitted. They made sure Lincoln had to stay for a good month or two so he could get good help. A little over an hour and both Expendables came out with sad looks on their faces. "What happened?" Barney asked as Toll gave him a sad smile. "They said they'll have to keep Lincoln for rehab for a good 8 and a half weeks. So, we can take him home the last week of November. But we need to leave him here for now. They said he can use his computer for assignments, but he cannot have his phone." Toll said as all the Expendables were sad but understood. "I think we should have his mother and grandfather come and try to tell him that it was wrong to do the drugs in the first place." Lee suggested as everyone agreed. "I think that's the right thing to do." Gunner said as Yang nodded. "Yes. I can also tell that Mrs. Loud won't like it." Yang said as everyone else agreed. "Well, let's let the clinic do their work with Lincoln." Toll said as everyone left to do their own stuff and even go on small ops.

The next 7 weeks were okay for Lincoln since he had no drugs in his system. He had to wear his usual clothes, keep small money for snacks at the vending machine and even leave his jewelry at home. It sucked for him because he was hooked on shrooms, but he was getting better. His stay was coming to an end since he was only told to stay for a good 8 and a half weeks. He kept a journal at his bed and wrote updates on his road to recovery; it was a struggle, but it was happening. As the days went by towards the end of his stay, he kept getting better and was even allowed to exercise and go swimming. It was finally Thursday the 25th, November of 2021; the day where Lincoln's treatment came to an end and was finally able to go home. He got his belongings from the lady at the front desk and waited for Toll Road to pick him up. Just then, he saw his car being driven by none other than Toll Road and…Pop Pop! Lincoln was wide eyed when he saw the car pull up and his grandfather get out to greet him. "Hey Lincoln. How was rehab?" He asked with a serious tone as Lincoln held his head down low. "It was good. I…got the right medication I needed and got the help also." Lincoln said in a soft voice. "C'mon. Let's head to Tool's." Toll Road said as older man and 17-year-old got in the car. They drove in silence while Lincoln recited his apology to the guys. They arrived at the tattoo shop, the 3 hopped out and went inside to the others, Rita and even Lily sitting down. "Hey mom." Lincoln said softly as she got up with an angry look. She raised her hand as if she was going to hit Lincoln, but it never came as Gunner and Barney held her back. "Calm down, Mrs. Loud. Your daughter is watching. Don't make her hate you." Barney whispered in her ear as she took a breath in. "Okay. At least let me talk to Lincoln outside…alone." Rita said as the guys and Pop Pop let her walk outside with Lincoln.

They sat on the bench in silence for a good 5 minutes before Lincoln spoke. "I know you're more than mad at me, and I can't blame you. I was stupid for what I did. I suppose you hate me for doing it." Lincoln said as he wiped a lone tear that went down his cheek. Rita was shocked; she never expected Lincoln to say that she hated him. "Lincoln Loud. Don't ever say that I hate you! I never could hate my children. I am a little disappointed at you, but I'm not mad." Rita scolded as Lincoln held his head down low and cried a bit more. Rita sighed and pulled Lincoln into a comforting hug. Rita brushed her fingers through her son's trimmed hair and kissed his forehead with tender care. "Mom, I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. But I wanna come home when I'm 21. Please don't keep me from seeing Lilly and the others." Lincoln said as he wiped his tears. They sat for a good 10 minutes before Rita made eye contact with her son. "Honey, I am a little upset that you decided to do drugs. But I'm glad it wasn't meth, cocaine or heroin. I'm also glad that you went to rehab and came home clean." Rita explained as Lincoln smiled.

"Now, I want you to bond with Lily by taking her to McDonalds. Okay? Can you do that?" Rita asked as Lincoln smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sure. I'll go ask Toll Road if I can drive my car again." Lincoln said as he cuddled with his mother. "Also, honey, I never said you couldn't come home. I just want you to never go near that crap ever again." Rita said as Lincoln nodded and put his head on his mother's chest in a loving way. "I'll go ask Joshua if I can take my car so you can take Lily to McDonald's." Rita said as they walked back into the shop to the guys hanging out with Lilly.

"Joshua, is it okay with you if Lincoln can drive Lily to McDonalds and buy her food?" Rita asked as Toll nodded and handed Lincoln his car keys. "I filled it up with gas by the way. So, be back in an hour and we'll all go out to eat tonight." Toll said as Lincoln smiled, took the keys and went to get Lily who was coloring with Tool. "Lily, wanna go get some nuggets at McDonalds?" Lincoln asked as Lily's went wide and she smiled. "Yes please! Thank you Linky!" Lilly said as the 7-year-old blonde hugged her tall brother. What Lincoln didn't know was that the guys, minus Tool, had started chuckling to the 17-year-olds nickname. "Guys, stop. He already gave me the stink eye when I laughed to his nickname." Tool said as everyone got serious and stopped laughing.

"Let's go." Lincoln said as Lily got on Lincoln's back like a piggyback ride. As the two went to McDonalds, Caesar addressed the elephant in the room. "Toll, when were you gonna tell us your real name?" The black Expendable asked as Toll looked down. "I was gonna tell you soon." Toll said as Lee eyed him. "Well, don't just sit there…tell us!" Lee hollered as Barney socked him in the arm; making him rub it while in pain. "My real name is Joshua Michael Kendrick and I'm from Washington State." Toll admitted as everyone looked at him, minus Rita and Pop Pop. "I knew the entire time when Lincoln's 12th birthday came around." Gunner said as everyone eyed him. "So, you didn't think to tell us." Yang said as the Swede shook his head.

Meanwhile, on the way to McDonalds, Lincoln and Lily were quiet until the small 7-year-old spoke up. "Linky?" Lily said as Lincoln stopped at the restaurant parking lot. "Yes, Lilster?" Lincoln asked as he looked at her. "Do you hate Pop Pop, Mom and I?" Lily asked with a soft voice as Lincoln's eyes went wide. "No! Of course not. What gave you the idea?" Lincoln asked as they got out. "Well, mom told you went to rehab. And I'm no genius like Lisa, but I know what it means when you go to rehab." Lily said sternly as Lincoln sighed. "I know. I was stupid and decided to do drugs. I was super messed up and decided to go hands on with my guardians." Lincoln said as they went in to get food. "So, you're all better now?" Lily asked as Lincoln smiled softly and nodded. "Yep. I feel much better after going through rehab and counseling. I had to go through 4 weeks of medication for the last few weeks of my time at the clinic." Lincoln said as he ordered two ten pieces of chicken nuggets and drinks for Lily and himself.

As they ate their food, Lily talked about how things were going okay at home in Royal Woods while Lincoln listened. Lincoln told Lily about his new personality and sexual orientation which Lily understood fully since Rita told her wrong from right. Lily told Lincoln that she supported him and the two had a fun time…until some dude came in with dark black cap and a USP-45 in his waistband to rob the McDonald's. "Can I help you?" The lady at the counter asked as the man pulled the gun out slowly and kept it low so other customers didn't see. "You know the drill." He said with a stern but blunt voice as the lady was scared. What the guy didn't know was that Lincoln heard it with his well-trained ears. "Lily, stay here and don't move." Lincoln whispered as he got up and slowly walked over to the man. He walked slowly and kicked the man in the back of the knee. The man's knee buckled as he fell down and tried to get back up. He then tried to run at Lincoln, but the 17-year-old had other plans and did an Irimi Nage on the man. The man fell on his back and smacked his head onto the floor. Customers watched the action as Lincoln got into a full Reinoji stance while the man ran at Lincoln, only to be hit with a Side Elbow Strike straight to the temple. The man was dazed before swinging a kick at Lincoln's thigh, but he threw his leg up for the guy to kick his muscular shin. "Damnit!" The guy screamed as he threw a quick haymaker, only for Lincoln to do a Kote Gaeshi on him. "Stop that!" The guy screamed as Lincoln got into a Krav Maga stance and waved at the man like he said, 'come get some'.

The guy threw a punch, and it connected with Lincoln's cheek, but the 17-year-old moved his hand away and threw a fast, but strong hook punch to the guys jaw, dislocating it in the process. "FUCK!" The man hollered as he held his jaw before being headbutted in the nose by Lincoln. The man was woozy and didn't feel like fighting anymore, but Lincoln had one more thing to do before leaving. "Let's go, Lily." Lincoln said as Lily and him walked to the door, but then ran back at the man and did a Flying Side Kick to the man's head, knocking him down and out for the count. He breathed in and out as he looked at the woman at the counter. "Call the cops." Lincoln growled as Lily and him got in the car and headed back to Tool's place.

Lily was a little shaken up by the way Lincoln handled himself in the McDonald's. "Linky, can I ask you something?" Lily asked as Lincoln pulled up to a red light. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as the 7-year-old bit her lip softly. "Where did you learn to do that?" Lily asked as Lincoln sighed. "I was taught by my sensei's and guardians. They taught me everything I need to know. I know 7 styles of Karate, Judo, BJJ, Krav Maga, JiuJitsu, Aikido, Hapkido, Boxing, Taekwondo, Kickboxing, Capoeira, Kung Fu, Marine Hand to Hand Combat and Eskrima. I know all of those for hand to hand combat in the work I do. I even had to keep myself in shape as you can see, I got taller and stronger." Lincoln explained as he drove the car towards the shop. "By the way, how's Lynn doing?" Lincoln asked as Lily's eyes went wide. "She actually stopped doing martial arts. She also gained a bit of weight, but she's still skinny though." Lily explained as she laid her head on the window. They reached the shop and got out to head inside. Once inside, Lincoln got the Expendables' attention, so, he could say that he was sorry "Guys, I've recited this enough and you guys need to hear it. I'm very sorry from the bottom of my heart for doing drugs and fighting with you in Lee's apartment…which led to breaking the kitchen table. So, I say again, I'm sorry." Lincoln said as everyone smiled happily. "Apology accepted kid. Now why don't we all go out and get some dinner in a bit." Barney said as he walked towards Lincoln and gave him a fatherly like hug. "Love ya, kiddo." Barney said as he patted Lincoln on the back. "Why don't I show my little sister what I can do with knives." Lincoln suggested as Barney nodded. "Sure." Barney said as he walked to Tool and Lee.

"You got Lincoln's knives?" Barney asked as Lee smiled and nodded before pulling out the huge black sleeve of weaponry. "So, you're saying we play the game?" Tool asked as Barney nodded. The Vietnam veteran handed Lincoln his knives and gave him the signal. "Lily, wanna see me and the guys play a game?" Lincoln asked as he pulled a black PAK knife out of the pouch. Lily smiled and nodded as Lincoln, Tool and Lee got ready with their knives. "Go." Barney said as all 3 Expendables threw their knives at the board on the door by the steps; they stuck until Tool and Lee's fell down. "I got you both!" Lincoln laughed as he walked towards the board to collect his knife. Both older Expendables felt upset but rubbed it off like it was dirt on their shoulders. Lincoln then walked over to Lily and smiled happily. "And that's one of my other skills I have now." Lincoln said as he put the knife back in its sleeve.

While Lincoln was hanging with Lily, Rita and the others, Pop Pop and Barney were outside talking. "There was something I need to talk to you about, Mr. Ross." Pop Pop said as Barney smoked his cigar. "What's up?" Barney asked as the other man fiddled his thumbs. "Would it be okay for me to make some money on a job with you guys? I want to help Rita out the best I can. If you're okay with me going." Pop Pop said as Barney smiled and stuck out his hand. "You got it. You'll probably make somewhere from seven hundred thousand to a couple million dollars. I'll talk to Lee about and we'll give you a final decision tomorrow." Barney said as Pop Pop smiled wide. "Got it. I just feel like getting down and dirty with a fellow soldier in the field." Pop Pop replied as the Vietnam veteran chuckled.

It was November 29th, on a breezy Monday of 2021, and Lincoln was hanging out with Lily at the shop while Rita was with Toll Road's girlfriend at the spa getting their nails done. Pop Pop was given the go ahead to go on a simple assassination operation with Barney and the others. So, Pop Pop had to let Lincoln know what was going on. He took a taxi to the shop and found Lincoln hanging with Lily and Tool. "Hey Lincoln, I need to talk to you for a second." Pop Pop said as Lincoln got up and followed his grandfather. Once they were outside, Pop Pop and Lincoln sat down on the bench and began talking. "What's up, Pop Pop?" Lincoln asked as Pop Pop told him that he was given the opportunity to go on an op with Barney and the guys. "You sure you're in shape for that, Pop Pop?" Lincoln whispered as the man nodded and flexed his bicep, which showed his bicep. "I didn't serve in the military to be a wussy, now did I?" Pop Pop joked as Lincoln laughed. "Well, when you get to the warehouse, ask Barney for my 1911 and Noveske rifle that our old contractor left me. They're good in combat." Lincoln said as Pop Pop eyed both the 17-year-old's tattoos. "Nice ink, kiddo. When did you get them?" Pop Pop asked as Lincoln showed his grandfather the wolf tattoo. "Well I got my wolf tattoo when I was 15 and I got my Expendables tattoo around the beginning of summer." Lincoln explained as Pop Pop then noticed his earrings. "Well I'll be damned. You got your ears pierced too. Good for you, kiddo." Pop Pop said as he smiled.

"Yep. I got them for my fifteenth birthday." Lincoln replied as his grandfather hugged him. A little while later, Barney picked up Pop Pop and took him to the Expendables warehouse where they got serious. Barney and Pop Pop got out of the truck and headed inside the warehouse to talk about the op they got from Mr. Owl. "Well guys, since Lincoln is gonna be off of ops for a few more days, his grandfather is gonna take his place." Barney said as Pop Pop was happy to be there. "Well, it's a pleasure for you to be here, Albert." Toll said as everyone else agreed. "Now, I'm gonna go get your gear." Barney said as the older man looked at the others. "Now there is something I can't do anymore; I can't run as fast as I used to in my prime. You understand what I'm saying?" Pop Pop said as everyone understood and nodded. Barney brought back a black outfit that would fit Pop Pop and the weapons he would use. "Alright, you'll be wearing all black and even a black hat. Like if you were a black ops operative." Barney said as Pop Pop picked up one of the boots and felt the steel on the tip of the boots. "Nice. Those will come in handy to kick a son of a bitch in the face." Pop Pop said as everyone laughed to that.

"Anyway, our target is in Potsdam, Germany. His name is Wilhelm Schneider and he is a high priority target because he owns Potsdam and has the police in his pocket. He likes to be at the Sanssouci Castle and keep up his business which is running drugs and prostitutes into Port of Hamburg. He has the whole city on camera at the castle. So, if he's not at the castle, he might be at the Port of Hamburg. We'll go to the port first, if he's not at the office there, then we'll go to the castle and take him out." Barney explained as everyone knew what to do. "Lincoln also said I could use his 1911, Barney." Pop Pop said as Barney smiled and went to get the pistol. Later, back at the shop, Lincoln and Lily were asleep on the couch and Rita walked in on the sweet sight. Rita picked up Lily and carried her to the car she rented and drove back to the hotel for the day. 2 days passed and all the Expendables came back with Pop Pop who had a few new scratches, but all of them got paid around a million dollars. As Barney pulled the plane back into the hangar, everyone thanked Pop Pop for the support. Rita, Lily and Pop Pop all went back to Royal Woods and Barney made sure to have a contact of his deliver the money to a secret location that Pop Pop told him to meet him at. Months went by and Lincoln was able to take the test to see if he was able to graduate high school early or not. It was finally May 1st, Sunday of 2022 and Lincoln's 18th birthday was tomorrow.

The next day came and it was finally Lincoln's 18th birthday. The latter had gotten up early to work on his back in the workout room around 6 am when Toll Road came to check on him. Lincoln had finished doing T-Bar Row's, One Arm Dumbbell Row's, Dumbbell Incline Row's and even Man Makers. Lincoln was all sweaty by the time the hour was up; he had been working out for a good hour since 5 am. Toll Road walked in and saw a sweaty white-haired 18-year-old sitting on the bench. "You okay?" Toll said softly asked as Lincoln looked up and nodded slightly. "Yep." Lincoln said as he almost fell down, but Toll Road caught him. "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed. We're also going out to eat today for lunch after you get home." Toll said as Lincoln wobbled to his room and went to get his stuff ready.

Once he reached his room, he put a dark blue henley, black jeans and black converse on the bed and then saw 4 new Xbox games with a new Visa card too that had five hundred dollars on it. As soon as he took his shower, he dried off and went to get dressed and get some breakfast. As he went to the table, there was pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs; it looked splendid. As the two ate, Toll Road told Lincoln that he had a chance to graduate early if he took a simple Astronomy test and write a small book report about Genghis Khan. He had until the 27th of May to complete his work before he could graduate on the 31st and before his final grades came in. "Now Lincoln, you can have Yang help you with the book report. All you need to do is write five 7 up sentence paragraphs that have the info from Genghis Khan's birth to the things he had done and to his death. Okay?" Toll said as Lincoln nodded before cleaning his plate in the sink and going to get his backpack to get ready for school. It was around 7:45 am by the time Lincoln arrived at the school; since school didn't start for another 30 minutes, Lincoln had time to say 'hello' to his friends who he hadn't had time to talk to at all since he was on drugs.

As he walked to the principal's office, he saw Mr. Landry sitting at his desk writing down some info on some papers when he looked up at Lincoln. "Welcome back, Lincoln. I heard about your time at the clinic, and I have to say I'm a little upset that you got yourself into that predicament." Mr. Landry said as Lincoln sat down and held his head down low. "I know. But…I'm better now. And I want to graduate early by doing those two assignments', Mr. Landry." Lincoln said sincerely as Mr. Landry breathed in slowly before exhaling. "Okay. I'll let you do your Astronomy test in the Detention room. It's only 50 questions, so once you're done, let Ms. Armstrong know and you can at least get a beginning paragraph done for your book report by either typing it or writing it; it's your choice. Now, once you're doing the book report, you may use the computers in the classroom, or you may do it at home." Mr. Landry said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay, as soon as I'm done with the Astronomy test, I'll look up some info on Genghis Khan and get at least a couple sentences down before having one of my guardians help me." Lincoln replied as Mr. Landry chuckled. "Okay. Now, go to your 1st hour and wait until Ms. Armstrong pulls you into the class to start the test." Mr. Landry ordered as Lincoln nodded, got up and shook the man's hand before going into his Political studies class.

As he walked in, Lincoln got a happy surprise; Dakota, James and everyone else ran towards him until they were all in a group hug. "Guys…can't…breathe." Lincoln said between breathes as Dakota and the others let go. "Sorry dude. Didn't mean to." Dakota said as he hugged his friend again, but softly this time. The others took turns hugging Lincoln, even with James kissing him on the cheek with Italian respect. "We missed you dude. What happened with you?" Sebastian asked as Lincoln and the others sat down and the white haired 18-year-old explained why he had to be pulled out of school for a while. Lunch came around quick and the group of 6 all went to the cafeteria for sloppy joes, fries and corn on the cob. As Lincoln and the gang ate, Lincoln didn't dare bring up what happened at the party because he didn't wanna upset any of his friends.

"Hey Lincoln, there's something we need to tell you." Dakota said as Lincoln finished chewing his food. "What's up, Dakota?" Lincoln asked as he took a sip of his juice. Dakota and the rest had unsure faces and then let Dakota take charge of the conversation. "We talked with our parents…and we all are gonna graduate early to join the military. I'm joining the Marines, James is going with the Coast Guard, Malcolm is going with the Air Force, Sebastian is going with the Navy SEAL's and Dawson is going with the Army. We talked about it 2 months ago before you came back." Dakota said as Lincoln's eyes went wide. "Y-You're gonna join the military?! What about hanging out with me?!" Lincoln almost hollered as James gave him a sad smile. "Why don't you join with us?" James asked as Lincoln held his head down.

"I wanted to go to college and continue my work with the government. Maybe I'll enlist after college; I'm not sure." Lincoln said as the other's had sad smiles on their faces. "Dude, we promise we'll keep in contact with you. Okay?" Dakota said as Lincoln nodded. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back." Lincoln said as he got up to head to the bathroom across the hall. As soon as he went into the stall, he did his business and kept thinking about how sad he was with his friends going into the military. After he finished, he went out to wash his hands before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck playfully. "Hey you." A voice growled as he heard an accent he recognized before…it was Andreas. Lincoln turned around and felt a pair of lips on his. They opened their mouths and made out like savages before stumbling into the stall and locking it. "Hey babe. How ya been?" Lincoln asked as Andreas pulled his zipper down and led Lincoln's hand to his crotch.

"I've been good. But you promised me, Lincoln." Andreas whined as Lincoln smiled, kissed his nose and got on his knees to pull out Andreas's hard member. Once it was out, Lincoln took a long whiff and breathed onto it, making Andreas breath hard and put his hands in Lincoln's hair. Lincoln licked the head of Andreas's 8-inch member before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. Andreas bucked his hips which made Lincoln gag a bit and made him pull off his member; then he plunged down again on it, slobbering all over it. "God, you were right…you _are_ good at giving BJ's." Andreas whispered as he felt something coming. "I'm gonna cum." Andreas continued as Lincoln pulled off and began stroking Andreas's hard member. After working on his member for a good 2 minutes, Andreas blew his hot load all over Lincoln's face. They spent the next few minutes in their positions panting before they got cleaned up at the sink. "Thanks for that." Andreas said as he kissed Lincoln's cheek. "No problem. I gotta get back to lunch now. I'll call you later tonight, babe." Lincoln said as the two 18-year-old's dispersed and went back to their respectable tables.

Lincoln was still a bit sad that his friends were gonna go into the military and he wasn't; he had already planned on being with the Expendables until he turned 21. After lunch, he was pulled into the detention room to take the Astronomy test. Lincoln started the test and took his time since he was excused from all his other classes. Around 1 pm, it was time to head home, and Lincoln had finished the Astronomy test and was even able to write about 5 sentences with the info he got from the computer about Genghis Khan. As he hopped in his car, he headed back home and found Caesar there with his bike. After heading inside, he saw Caesar and Toll Road milking a beer at the kitchen table with papers on the table. "What's up, guys?" Lincoln asked as Caesar held up insurance papers for the Buick. "It's time to sign the documents over to your name, kid." Caesar said as Lincoln set his backpack down and walked over to the kitchen table to sign the papers. After signing the papers, Toll Road taught Lincoln how to pay his car payment with the insurance company that Caesar had the car linked to. Later, the Expendables went to lunch at a good barbeque place before trying to drag Tool away from the young waitresses. Toll had Lincoln spend the night at Yang's for the next week, so he could get his book report done. Yang had a nice 2-bedroom apartment right down the road from Toll Road's house; it was decorated with stuff from China and even a little bit from Japan. The extra bedroom where Lincoln would be sleeping at until they completed the book report and made sure it was perfect.

Lincoln drove his car to Yang's place and waited for the small Asian man to answer the door. As soon as the door swung open, Lincoln saw that Yang was in his Chinese flag pajamas and a tank top. "This is a new sight." Lincoln said with a chuckle. "Not a word to the others." Yang said as he welcomed Lincoln into his apartment. "Please remove your shoes and set them by the door." Yang continued as he brought Peach Tea in little cups to the table. "I brought my computer, so, we can work on the book report and write it on my student email." Lincoln said as he sat at the kitchen table. "Alright. We can start now if you like." Yang said as Lincoln opened his laptop and showed Yang what he had so far. "Okay. What we need is the info on the things he's done and some other horrible acts he's committed." Yang said as the two worked hard for a good 3 hours.

While they worked, it was close to dinner, so, Yang ordered pizza for them both. After the 3 hours, they had 4 paragraphs with juicy info on Genghis Khan. They decided to call it a night and practice Wushu in the grass outside the door since Yang didn't live on the upper levels. Lincoln barely had Wushu practice, so, Yang thought it'd be appropriate to practice it with him. They practiced for a good 2 hours before they headed inside and calling it a night. 3 weeks later, on the 23rd of May, Monday of 2022, Lincoln was at Toll Road's getting ready for school, when the demolitions expert came into Lincoln's room with a grin on his face. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as he got his shoes on. "Well, Mr. Landry called and told me he got your grades in for the final assignments and is happy to see the results. So, you'll get them on the 27th and graduate on the 31st." Toll said as Lincoln was happier than ever.

From that point on until the 27th of May, 2022, Lincoln worked harder than ever on his assignments in his classes. He was told he got his grades in for all his assignments, but he wanted to complete them anyway. The 27th came quickly and Lincoln was told from the principal that he didn't have to come to school if he didn't want to. So, Lincoln took the day off and worked out until he decided he wanted to go to Becky's house around dinner time. Later, as he drove, he was happy that he was gonna graduate early; until he got a phone call from Andreas. "Hey babe, whatcha doing calling me? Aren't you in class?" Lincoln asked as he heard some sniffling on the other side. " _Lincoln, I'm sorry…_ " Andreas said as he felt his phone buzz. He stopped at a light, saw the text and went wide eyed.

 _We have to break up since my family and I are moving to North Carolina for me to go to college for my bachelor's degree. I'm so sorry, babe. -Andreas_

Lincoln's eyes watered as he then heard a horn from behind him. He stepped on the gas and drove towards Becky's apartment. "Okay…I understand. Bye." Lincoln said as he hung up and cried on the way to the redhead's house. As he pulled into a spot, he shut the car off and slowly walked towards Becky's apartment door. He walked to the door, knocked and waited until the 24-year-old answered the door. "Hey Lincoln. What's up?" Becky asked as Lincoln just hugged the red head and cried more. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Becky asked with a serious voice as she brought Lincoln inside and the two sat down. "My boyfriend and I had to break up since his family and him are moving to North Carolina, so he could go to college." Lincoln said as he broke down crying again. This was the 2nd breakup since he had started dating guys.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry to hear. Why don't you sleep here tonight, and we can…fool around? If you want to, that is. Would that make you feel better?" Becky said with a blush on her face. Lincoln brought his face up from her neck which had tear streaks going down his cheeks and slammed his lips against Becky's. The 24-year-old's eyes went wide, but slowly shut them and enjoyed the kiss. Lincoln broke the kiss and whispered something into Becky's ear. "Why don't I grab some clothes from my house and then I'll order some pizza for us for dinner. Okay, Becky?" Lincoln whispered in a smoky voice. "Okay. Hurry back though. I'll have some goodies waiting for you…if you know what I mean." Becky said with a small smile and with pink cheeks. Lincoln kissed her on the lips one more time before heading back to Toll Road's and grabbing a pair of night clothes and even his X-000CE guitar.

After he came back, he placed an order for pepperoni pizza and wings for them since Becky hadn't had pizza in while and was having the craving for it. They talked and made out before a young pizza guy around 18-years-old came and knocked on the door. Lincoln paid for the pizza and put it on the table so they could eat. They ate and talked about Lincoln's upcoming graduation; which Becky was proud of Lincoln for completing his assignments. "You coming to my graduation?" Lincoln asked as Becky wiped her mouth of wing sauce. "Of course, I am. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to your graduation?" Becky asked with a smile as Lincoln got up to kiss her, but then the front door opened to Becky's cousin, Jasmine. "Well well well, what do we have here?" The 30-year-old asked as Becky and Lincoln blushed like crazy. "It's not what it looks like, okay Jasmine?" Becky said as her cousin put her purse down on the counter and sat down to grab a slice of pizza. "What're you even doing at my apartment? You have your own house to hang out at." Becky asked as Jasmine shrugged her shoulders.

Jasmine was a slim 30-year-old who had long black hair that went to her shoulder blades; she was wearing a purple blouse, black jeans and black boots with gold studs in her ears. She was a beautiful woman who never had one ounce of fat on her body, she even had a nice ass and size C-breasts which were held by a black bra underneath the blouse and even had black eyes. "So, who's this cutie pie?" Jasmine asked as Lincoln held his head down low while Becky smiled and rubbed his hand softly. "His name is Lincoln Loud. And he…let's just say he committed a felony that got him in trouble with the CIA. But he does little work for them in order to get paid." Becky explained as Jasmine was surprised, but she wasn't mad at all. "So, you're owned by the government?" Jasmine asked as Lincoln grabbed a drink of water.

"Well, technically I work with them. But yeah, I'm owned by them until I'm 21 to be cleared by them." Lincoln said as he bit into his BBQ wing. "Okay. Anyway, I'll get out of your hair now. See ya, cousin." Jasmine said as she kissed Becky on the cheek in a playful way before walking out. After a few minutes, Becky excused herself to use the restroom while Lincoln got a call from Lee. "Hey Lee, what's up?" Lincoln asked as he heard Lee sounded happy. " _Hey Lincoln. I heard your graduation is next Tuesday, is that right?_ " Lee asked as Lincoln smiled. "Yeah. It's next Tuesday. Are you and the guys gonna be there?" Lincoln asked as Lee chuckled on the other side. " _We came to your 8_ _th_ _grade graduation. Would we really miss your high school graduation?_ " Lee asked as Lincoln smiled. "I know. Anyway, I'm at Becky's for the night, so I'll talk to you later." Lincoln said as he hung up when Becky came out holding a little package. Raising an eyebrow, he got up to walk towards her. "Is that what I think it is?" Lincoln asked as he placed a hand on her cheek softly. "Yes, it's a condom. And we are gonna have some romantic _fun._ " Becky said as she reached down and softly grabbed Lincoln's crotch. He moaned softly before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the bedroom. For the rest of the night, Becky and Lincoln had the time of their lives. Becky took a birth control pill and Lincoln wore protection before they continued their actions.

By early next morning around, her bedroom smelled of sex and they felt amazing after finishing. Lincoln was in a spooning position with him reaching his hand over Becky's naked body under the covers. The 18-year-old started to wake up and get out of the bed when Becky reached over and grabbed his hand softly. "Where are you going?" She asked softly as Lincoln kissed her lips before licking them. "I gotta get in the shower. Wanna join me?" Lincoln asked as Becky got up and smiled. "Sure. Let me go get the shower ready and you can get the coffee ready. I need some after last night." Becky said as they both slid on some sort of clothing before getting in the shower to have their fun.

Later, around 8 am, Becky cooked breakfast for them; eggs, bacon, toast and even some OJ and coffee. After they both got cleaned up, Lincoln had to head back to Toll's for more Judo and BJJ training, so he said 'bye', kissed Becky and left, leaving her to swoon over the 18-year-old. "Oh Lincoln, you've grown so fast." She said as smiled and went inside to get ready to head to a party. Later, Lincoln was back at the house learning more Judo and BJJ training from Yang and Toll Road. It was intense training, because Lincoln still needed to learn a bit more of grappling and full contact martial arts training. 4 days past and it was finally the 31st of May, Tuesday of 2022 and it was Lincoln's high school graduation. Rita and Pop Pop said they couldn't make it due to dealing with the little ones at the house going crazy; so, Lincoln was a bit upset. As the Expendables were at the school, waiting for the graduation to start, Lincoln was behind the stage trying to calm down; it was a new sight and feeling to him. Graduation started and it was gonna be a few minutes until they called Lincoln's name since only 10 students were graduating early.

After they called Lincoln's name, he walked onto the stage in his cap and gown and received his diploma. The Expendables all clapped and smiled to Lincoln's success. Lincoln also talked to Mr. Landry and had him set up the stage for Lincoln, Dakota and the others to sing a good old song for the graduation. They were gonna sing another Keith Urban song, which was gonna amuse everyone there. After getting everything ready outside on the stage, Lincoln, Dakota and the others got their instruments ready and were ready as ever. The curtains opened, James started the music and Lincoln began singing.

 _I'm a 45 spinning on an old Victrola  
I'm a two strike swinger, I'm a Pepsi Cola  
I'm a blue jean quarterback saying "I love you" to the prom queen  
In a Chevy  
I'm John Wayne, Superman, California  
I'm a Kris Kristofferson Sunday morning  
I'm a mom and daddy singing along to Don McLean  
At the levee_

 _And I'm a child of a backseat freedom, baptized by rock and roll  
Marilyn Monroe and the Garden of Eden, never grow up, never grow old  
Just another rebel in the great wide open, on the boulevard of broken dreams  
And I learned everything I needed to know from John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16_

Lincoln's singing had improved a lot since he had performed 'Better Life' at his 7th grade talent show. The Expendables were surprised on how much he had improved and kept listening.

 _Hey, hey  
Everything I needed  
That's right_

 _I'm Mark Twain on the Mississippi  
I'm Hemingway with a shot of whiskey  
I'm a TV dinner on a tray trying to figure out the Wheel of Fortune  
I'm a Texaco star, I'm a Gibson guitar  
I'm still a teenage kid trying to go too far  
I'm a jukebox waiting in a neon bar for a quarter_

 _I'm a child of a backseat freedom, baptized by rock and roll  
Marilyn Monroe and the Garden of Eden, never grow up, never grow old  
Just another rebel in the great wide open, on the boulevard of broken dreams  
And I learned everything I needed to know from John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16_

 _I spent a lot of years running from believing,  
Looking for another way to save my soul  
The longer I live, the more I see it, there's only one way home_

 _I'm a child of a backseat freedom, baptized by rock and roll  
Marilyn Monroe and the Garden of Eden, never grow up, never grow old  
Just another rebel in the great wide open, on the boulevard of broken dreams  
And I learned everything I needed to know from John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16_

 _I'm a child of a backseat freedom, baptized by rock and roll  
Marilyn Monroe and the Garden of Eden, never grow up, never grow old  
Just another rebel in the great wide open, on the boulevard of broken dreams  
And I learned everything I needed to know from John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16_

 _Everything I needed  
(John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16)  
Everything I needed  
(John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16)  
That's right_

After the music ended, everyone stood up and clapped in unison to the amazing music. They loved every bit of it. Lincoln and the others bowed and exited the stage with their instruments. Lincoln and the Expendables all headed to get some BBQ for lunch and for a celebration. They all had fun for the rest of the day until they all headed home.

3 weeks later, on the 21st of June, Tuesday, 2022, Lincoln was reading in his room when he got a call from Ines. He got up from his bed and answered his phone to a happy Ines on the other side. "Hello?" Lincoln answered as he heard Ines sounded happy. " _Hey Lincoln, how have you been?_ " Ines asked as Lincoln smiled. "I'm doing good. I just graduated 3 weeks ago, so I'm able to come hang out with you…if you're okay with that." Lincoln said as Ines thought for a moment. " _I remember saying that we could have another romantic moment when you did turn 18. So, we could go to my house and have our fun. I got a promotion at work, and I'm getting some time off with it too. So, I'll come pick you up in the jet. I'll call you when I touch down._ " Ines said as Lincoln was now happier than ever.

"Okay. Do I need to pack some clothes?" Lincoln asked as Ines made a sound that said 'yes'. " _Bring some clothes for about a month or two. I'm only getting 1 month off of work from Axel. So, make sure to bring different clothes for the warm weather._ " Ines said as Lincoln got up to get his clothes ready in a duffel bag. "Okay. Call me as soon as you land." Lincoln said as he hung up. He waited the whole day by working on his biceps, glutes, thighs and triceps. He even went to Becky's house to hang out until it was close to dinner time when he got a call. He saw it was Ines, so, he drove back to the house, ate dinner and waited for her to pick him up. After she did, they drove to the landing strip, got on the plane and headed off to Paris. The flight was nice since they weren't getting in until 5 am the next morning, so, they decided to talk and have fun.

Once they landed, Ines and Lincoln drove to Ines's house in Batignolles; it was a beautiful part of Paris and was even safe too. Ines parked in an empty space and the two got out to go up to her house on the 2nd floor. Ines and Lincoln were super happy to spend time together for the next month. As they entered the house, Lincoln saw how beautiful it was with the décor and everything else. "So, what do you think?" Ines asked as Lincoln set his bag down and looked around. "I love it. It's very nice here." Lincoln said as Ines then wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and kissed him. Lincoln enjoyed the kiss so much, that he reached his hand around her ass and gave it a playful squeeze. She yelped lightly and giggled; she was gonna enjoy Lincoln's company alright. They kept kissing until she led him into her bedroom which had a queen size bed and white bedding. "I love you, Ines." Lincoln said sweetly before tossing her onto the bed and started to strip out of his clothing. Ines started blushing hard and she did the same thing. Once they were both out of their clothes, Lincoln removed his compression shorts and let Ines see his length; she was surprised and reached for it.

Once she had a hold of his length, she put it in her mouth and bobbed her head down on it. Lincoln gasped and moaned lightly to the action; he loved every minute of it. Once she got the idea of how big he was, she stripped out of her bra and panties and let Lincoln lay down on the bed before she aligned his member with her warm slit. "Ready?" Ines asked as Lincoln nodded. She slid down and gasped lightly as Lincoln held her hips in place and slowly started moving his hips to the rhythm. The two were lucky that Ines's house walls were thick, otherwise, she'd get neighbors wondering why she has thin walls. Lincoln flipped her over and started pounding her slit to a good speed. Ines started moaning and even had her nails on Lincoln's back where they started to pierce the skin a bit. "You like that?" Lincoln asked as he kept the pace going. "Yes!" Ines screamed as Lincoln clamped a hand down on her mouth before replacing it with his lips. Lincoln decided to lock his lips onto her neck and started sucking, licking and biting; which meant he wanted to give her a hickey. "I'm gonna cum." Lincoln forced out as Ines wrapped her legs around his waist the best she could. "I want it all inside me. Do it inside me." She gasped out as Lincoln went faster and harder than ever. Lincoln then flipped over again so she would ride him, just so he could play with her breasts. The sex was amazing; no words could describe it. Then, Lincoln felt something coming, so he thrusted as hard as he could when they climaxed. After they both climaxed, they laid there in their fluids until Lincoln got off Ines and laid next to her in the spooning position. "I love you." They said in unison as they fell asleep for a good few hours.

Around 3 hours later, Lincoln woke up to an empty spot in the bed. He got up to Ines walking into the shower, so he followed her. As soon as Lincoln followed her, he pinched her ass cheek, getting a yelp out of her. "Lincoln, what're you doing?" Ines asked as Lincoln began to play with her breasts. "I wanted to jump in the shower with you. Is that okay with you?" Lincoln asked as he nipped at her ear with his teeth. Ines smiled, pulled him into the shower and kissed him as their bodies got wet. They made out and even had more sex in the shower until they realized they had spent 20 minutes in there. So, they lathered up in body wash and shampoo, rinsed off and got out to get dressed. It was close to 10 am by the time Ines had cooked breakfast for Lincoln and herself; so, they both ate breakfast in the living room and watched good old action romance movies.

By the time the month was up, Lincoln and Ines had the time of their lives; they had made love numerous times, eaten out at restaurants a lot and even gone out to the movies a couple times. Lincoln treated Ines like she was his girlfriend; it was magical. By the time it was the last night Lincoln would be staying at Ines's place, they were in her bed, snuggling; but Lincoln had a question for Ines. "Babe, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked as he led a trail of kisses down her neck. "Of course, honey. What is it?" Ines said as she turned towards him. "What's your last name?" Lincoln asked as Ines blushed a bit before kissing him. "My name is Ines Amyot. I'm sorry for not telling you, honey." Ines said as she snuggled into Lincoln's muscular chest. "It's fine. By the way, can we go out to breakfast in the morning before I leave?" Lincoln asked as Ines kissed Lincoln on the lips one more time before nodding. The next morning, they got breakfast at a little diner; after they finished, they were on the road to the airstrip.

Lincoln and Ines arrived back in New Orleans by 8 pm, so Lincoln kissed Ines goodbye and left the plane to head home. Many months later, around December 23rd, Friday of 2022, Lincoln was in his room when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He got up and answered the door to Lee standing there a sad look on his face. "What's up, Lee?" Lincoln asked as Lee looked around and pushed Lincoln aside. "Lee, what's going on?" Lincoln asked as Lee sat down on the bed with a sad look on his face. "Lee…" Lincoln started to say as Lee opened his mouth to speak. "My mum's sick. I'm worried about 'er. I want you to come with me to England to help me with her treatment. Please, Lincoln." Lee said with a lone tear down his cheek. "Lee, I'll go with you. Let me get my stuff ready and we can go in a bit. Okay?" Lincoln said as Lee wiped his eye and got serious. "Okay, let me get my stuff at my house and we can fly to England. It's 4 pm right now, we'd get there around 11 tonight if we leave in 10 minutes." Lee said as he left the 18-year-old to get his clothes packed.

10 minutes later, Lee drove back to Toll's house and picked Lincoln up so they could head to the airstrip. Hours later, Lee flew the plane onto an abandoned airstrip in Shirebrook and parked it. After that, he called a cab and waited in the darkness until the cab arrived, picked up both Expendables and took them to the hotel near Lee's mum's house. After they got checked in to the hotel, they decided to hit the sack until morning came. They slept comfortably until 8 am; so, they took a shower and ate breakfast before walking 2 blocks over to Gracie's house. "So, how sick is your mom?" Lincoln asked as they walked across the street. "When she called me the other day, she said she had a temperature of 103. So, I was worried. But then I got a text this morning and it said that it went down to 101. She told me she took the medicine the doctor gave her and she's drinking water daily." Lee said as Lincoln knew how much it hurt for a loved one to get sick.

They arrived at the house and saw Gracie in the kitchen get a water bottle from the fridge in her pajamas. "Mum, why're you down here?" Lee asked as Gracie turned around to the Expendables and smiled. "Hey sweetheart. I just got thirsty and came down here to get some more water. The doctor said that's all I need to drink. How have you been?" Gracie asked as Lincoln and Lee sat down on the couch. "Well, Lincoln here graduated high school." Lee said as Gracie looked more at Lincoln and gasped mentally; she noticed how cute he looked with his trimmed hair, muscular body and even his pierced ears. "Lincoln, look how cute you've gotten! Oh, why couldn't I have been there for your birthdays?" Gracie said before coughing a bit. Lincoln blushed dark red and Lee almost laughed. They all talked about how everything had gone well for them until it was time for dinner. Gracie could only drink chicken noodle soup and beef broth since she couldn't stomach anything else. For the next 3 days, Gracie started to more and more better since the medicine had helped her and by Wednesday, the 28th of December, her temperature was back to normal. On the 29th of December, it was Thursday and Lincoln was gonna use the bathroom around 4 am, when he walked in and saw Lee butt naked and facing away from him. He blushed deep red when he saw Lee's muscular ass; he quickly but quietly closed the door and sat on the bed in the dark of the hotel room. He even felt himself get hard from seeing Lee's ass. It was an embarrassing situation, but he knew he couldn't be getting excited about seeing his 2nd in Command of the Expendables naked. He went back to sleep until he and Lee got breakfast downstairs and went to Gracie's to have a nice Fish and Chips for lunch.

Around 11 am, the two went back to the Jackson household and hung out for a while. When Lincoln was in the extra room getting changed into warmer clothes, he heard the door open and close quickly. But before he could turn around, he felt some hands and fingernails wrap around his waist and reach down towards his crotch. "Woah…what the fuck?" Lincoln whispered as he turned around and saw Gracie with a seductive smile. "Hello love." She purred as she sat Lincoln on the bed. "Mrs. Jackson, what a surprise. What's up?" Lincoln asked as ran her hands up his shirt. "Wanna cuddle, love?" Gracie asked as Lincoln nodded. "You're such a cutie." She said as they laid on the bed in silence while Lincoln looked at the lovely 71-year-old woman in pride; she was in excellent shape, she looked younger than she looked and was like that other older mother to him. "Mrs. Jackson, can I tell you something?" Lincoln asked as he sat up. "Sure love. Go ahead." Gracie said as she sat up too. "Well, last night…I got up to use the restroom and I saw…Lee butt naked. I saw his ass and his bare back." Lincoln said as he started blushing like crazy.

Gracie was surprised that Lincoln saw Lee naked; she was actually Pansexual and fooled around with women since Lee's father died in '09 due to stomach cancer. "So, are you…attracted to Lee, Lincoln?" Gracie asked as she put her hand on Lincoln's. "I think I am. I'm attracted to your 45-year-old son. I…I…I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm 18 and he's 45-year's old." Lincoln said as he held his head down low. "Lincoln, look at me." Gracie said sternly as Lincoln did so. "There is nothing wrong with you. You're a sweet man that is just going where your heart leads you. Okay?" Gracie said as Lincoln nodded and wiped his eyes that began to get wet.

"I'm gonna go make lunch. Make sure to wash up in a bit." Gracie said as she walked out of the room…but Lincoln had another visitor. "Lincoln?" It was a voice that Lincoln remembered. He went wide eyed and turned to Lee who had heard everything. "Lee! H-How much have you heard?" Lincoln asked as Lee walked shut the door and walked toward him. "I heard everything. You have a thing for me...right?" Lee said as Lincoln blushed, but nodded. "I think you're one hot guy. I think you have a hot body and a sweet personality. I don't want this to change anything between us...okay, Lee." Lincoln said as he hugged the 45-year-old man.

"C'mere." Lee said as he and Lincoln kissed. Their lips connected sweetly, and they hugged before falling onto the bed. "I want you." Lee said in a strong slur as he went down on Lincoln and began to fumble with his zipper on his jeans. As he got his zipper down, Lincoln's bulge became bigger and Lee blushed for the first time in 17 years as he pulled it down and saw how big Lincoln's member was; it waved in his face and the smell was super strong. "Goddamn. You are _big_." Lee said as he wrapped his lips around the tip and took it in his mouth. Lincoln just let it happen and kept moaning softly as he put his hands behind his head and let the Brit do his business. "Lee, can I ask you something?" Lincoln said as Lee's mouth made a loud pop when he let off Lincoln's member. "What's that?" Lee said with a smirk. "What are you? Are you gay or Bi?" Lincoln asked as Lee kept stroking him. "I've been Pansexual since I was 12-years-old. But Lacy has been my soulmate for a long time. But you, Lincoln, are something else." Lee said as he went back down on Lincoln's member. "God, that feels good. No offense Lee, but Becky gave better blowjobs." Lincoln said as Lee stopped doing what he was doing. "Becky? You're saying that you had sex with Becky?" Lee asked as Lincoln nodded. "Well, yeah. She said I should wait until I was 18 so we could have sex. And we did...but we did it safely." Lincoln said as Lee put Lincoln's member away and sat on the bed. Lee knew Lincoln was now comfortable with his sexuality; even if it meant having sex with your friends and not meaning a damn thing at all. Later, Lee and Lincoln left the UK and headed back to the US.

Around April 26th, on a Wednesday of 2023, Toll Road and the guys were at Tool's trying to figure out what to get Lincoln for his 19th birthday; they decided to get him maybe some alcohol for the hell of it to fit in the Expendables tradition. "So, maybe a bottle of Jack will do, right Barney?" Tool asked the leader as he nodded and smoked his cigar. "I think it'd be appropriate. I mean I heard his friends enlisted in the military months ago and left New Orleans to go to their appropriate Boot Camps." Caesar said as everyone went silent. "Damn. That's gotta be rough on Lincoln." Gunnar said as everyone else agreed. Just then, Becky walked in and sat down. "Hey Becky, what brings you here, kiddo?" Barney said as he passed her a beer. "Nothing. I needed to ask Lee and Yang something." Becky said as the Brit and Asian listened. "I was wondering if you two can teach me martial arts. I've almost been hit on and had multiple guys try to grab my ass and breasts. It's fucking ridiculous; and Lincoln says all of you guys are ex-special forces if I'm not mistaken. Right?" Becky said as she took a seat while Lee and Yang nodded. "I mean we can teach you a few main martial arts. It won't be much, but it'll a lot to hold your own." Lee said as Becky smiled. "Thanks. I mean, if it's not too much, I'd really appreciate it." Becky replied as Lee nodded and went to get another beer.

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Luan and Maggie were at the park having a small picnic. They had been together for some time now and were happy with their relationship. Maggie even cracked a few smiles due to Luan's new jokes she came up with. "So, Maggie, how's work?" Luan asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It's been good. Working at the local diner is kinda ridiculous, but I make good money. Anyway, how's the comedy channel?" Maggie asked as she set her head on her girlfriend's arm. "It's been good. I'm able to make a bit of money from it; not much, but a little bit from it." Luan said as Maggie smiled before kissing her on the cheek. While the 21-year-old comedian and her 20-year-old girlfriend were at the park, Luna was sitting in a jail cell at the Royal Woods police station for trumped up charges that were on her. She was at a concert the night before and was hanging out with these girls and smoking pot and even drank some beers before the cops showed up because of the smell nearby. Luna was left with the weed and alcohol and got arrested; her bail was 3,000 and she knew her mom didn't have the money.

"Man, I fucked up, like Lincoln did. This is gonna go on my permanent record." Luna mumbled as she heard an officer shout. "LOUD! You're good to go. A friend and your mother posted bail." The officer with the ridiculous mustache said as Luna's eyes went wide. "Fuck." She said as she walked out of the cell and towards the front desk to where Chunk and Rita were standing. "'Ello love, what happened?" Chunk said as Luna rubbed her arm. "Some girls I met last night left me with some weed and hard alcohol. Then some cops arrested me for public intoxication and being under the influence of marijuana." Luna said as Rita stepped up and was mad. "Go get in the car... _NOW."_ Rita said as Luna hung her head down low and went outside to get into Vanzilla.

Later at the house, Lucy was reading her book in the living room when Lily came downstairs and walked up to her older Gothic sister. "Lucy, can you make me some food? I'm hungry." Lily asked as Lucy put her book down and walked the 8-year-old to the kitchen. She made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and got some chips to go with it. Lucy went back to her book when she saw the door fly open and Luna power walk upstairs. "Mother, what's with Luna?" Lucy asked as Rita sighed. "She got caught at a concert with pot and got herself arrested. I had to pay 1,500 to get her out and her friend Chunk had to pay the other half." Rita said as she sat down on the couch with Lucy. "So, since we're alone right now, I wanted to ask you. How's Lincoln doing?" Lucy asked as Rita sighed and smiled. "He's doing great actually. He graduated High School by doing some easy assignments. His guardian told me that he's making great money and he'll bring some for each of you girls as soon as he comes home." Rita whispered to the Goth. "I miss him." Lucy said as Rita brought her in for a hug.

May 1st, Monday, 2023, Lincoln was at the Gym working on his legs when Lee and Barney came in smiling. "Hey kid. We're going out to lunch. Wanna come after you get clean?" Barney asked as Lincoln put down the weight and smiled. "Sure. Just let me a shower and I should be able to go." Lincoln said as the leader and Brit met him at the restaurant they were going to. Barney had grown more facial hair and even combed his hair; so maybe he'd get pussy or not. Once Lincoln had cleaned up in the locker room, he put on a clean grey henley, black jeans and his Men's Escott boots. They had fun at lunch; Tool, once again started to hit on the young waitresses and even got one of their numbers. It was fun until some fuckboy came in and started shit with one of the cute blonde 21-year-old waitresses. "Sir, can you please just leave me alone?" She pleaded as the guy stood 2 inches taller than her and was a bit angry.

"C'mon sugar britches. Why don't we go somewhere and fuck?" He said in a greasy tone and tried grabbing her breast, until Lincoln grabbed his hand and put him in a standing wrist lock where it made his hands face the older man. "FUCK!" The man hissed as Lincoln threw his foot towards the man's ankle and broke it in 2 places. Lincoln then chopped the man in the throat, which made him gasp for air. "Get outta here." Lincoln snarled at the man as he fumbled out of the restaurant. Everyone in the place saw what happened and cheered and clapped for Lincoln's bravery. All Lincoln could do was smile; even the waitress slipped him a phone number. "Ma'am, I appreciate the kindness, but I already got someone waiting for me. I appreciate it though." Lincoln said as he kindly handed the slipped her phone number back.

After going back to the house, Lincoln worked out some more before calling it a day. The next day was May 2nd, Tuesday, 2023, Lincoln's 19th birthday; so, Toll Road decided to give Lincoln the 2 bottles of Jack Daniels the others got him. It was around 8 am when Lincoln woke up to get a shower and even some breakfast. Toll Road made some chocolate chip waffles and eggs for himself and Lincoln; meanwhile the 19-year-old was drying himself off as he noticed his firm and muscular abs in the mirror. He decided to go out shirtless but with boxers and pajamas on. As he saw Toll sitting down drinking milk, Lincoln smiled; he decided to show off his body. "Morning Josh." Lincoln said as he sat down to eat his birthday breakfast.

"Morning kid. Happy 19th birthday. Here's your presents." Toll said as he put the two glass bottles of Jack on the table. "Wow. Two bottles of whiskey. Up to get drunk tonight?" Lincoln suggested as he took the cap off the bottle and took a little sip. "Why not. I mean I haven't gotten drunk off my ass in 2 years. So, fuck it." Toll said as the two finished their food. Later, Toll got a phone call from Barney and apparently it was good news. "Hey Lincoln, we need to head to Tool's place. Barney's got good news that we need to be there for." Toll said as Lincoln was dressed in his usual henley and black jeans with boots. They both drove to the tattoo shop and met inside to see a man sitting down next to Barney, who stood at least 6 foot 3 who had brown hair and blue eyes. All Lincoln could think in his mind was cute. _Who's this cute guy,_ Lincoln thought as he and Toll sat down. "Everyone, this is our new recruit; BIlly Thompson, aka Billy The Kid." Barney said as everyone introduced themselves, until it was Lincoln's turn.

"Hi...I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced himself quietly as Billy raised an eyebrow. "You were named after the 16th president of the United States?" Billy said with a slight accent; Lincoln blushed internally. "Yep. My mom and dad thought it'd be appropriate to name me after a president." Lincoln said as he fiddled with his necklace. "But, you're just a kid." Billy said out of the blue. "How old are you by the way?" Billy asked as Barney answered for him. "He's 19. He's been with us since he was 11-years-old. We've taught him everything we know." Barney said as Toll patted Lincoln on the back and smiled.

"Well, I'm officially here. Let's talk business." Billy said as everyone started to talk about the next job coming up in a couple weeks in Asia.

 **A/N: Anddd... DONE!**

 **Now let me know what you thought.**

 **Also, this is the beginning of Billy until he dies in the next chapter. Make sure you watch The Expendables 2 to understand everything.**

 **I want to thank crazymancody895 for helping me proofreading this with me. Check out his story too!**

 **Anyway, I gotta go now. Make sure to leave a review on whatcha like and I shall see you in the next one...ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	31. More Love, Germany and New Love

**A/N: Hey guys, we're back!**

 **Now, some of you have been waiting for seeing what happens with The Expendables 2; well here you go.**

 **Now, I already addressed some viewers by private messaging them, so it's just some guests.**

 **Guest 1: What did you have in mind for a sequel, mate?**

 **Guest 2: Yes, it was. Unless I decide to do more. Who knows?**

 **Burn2ash: Well it's gonna be a while before he dates again. I'm not sure.**

 **Guest 3: Please stop saying 'Good chapter'. I appreciate it, but just stop.**

 **Crazymancody895: I appreciate the words, Cody! Thanks for that; and yes, Lincoln has finally met Billy the Kid and gone to rehab.**

 **First off, there will be some smuts; nothing crazy like Flagg1991, but there are some smuts and fighting.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get on with the story. I shall see you...AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln and the Expendables were at Tool's discussing job terms when Billy came up to Lincoln. "So kid, can I ask you something?" Billy asked as Lincoln sat down. "Yeah. What's up?" Lincoln replied as Billy sat down too and made himself comfortable. "So, what made you get into this business?" Billy asked as Lincoln went wide eyed. He thought long and hard for a good solid minute before opening his mouth. "Well, I hacked into the CIA mainframe and looked at files I wasn't supposed to. So, that happened, and I was arrested, but given a chance to redeem myself by working for Barney and the rest. Ever since then, I've been like their little brother." Lincoln explained as Billy smiled a wide smile.

"Well, does your family know the truth?" Billy asked as Lincoln shook his head. "Only my mother, grandfather and my ex-girlfriend know the truth. So, I'd rather keep it that way. You know what I mean?" Lincoln asked the Australian as the man nodded and smiled but put his hand on the 19-year-old's shoulder. "I know what you mean. Anyway, I gotta head back to my hotel. I'll see you and the guys in a couple days." Billy said as he grabbed his bag and left. Lincoln wanted to clear his head for a bit, so he headed back to the house, until his phone started to ring. As he checked who it was, his heart started racing; it was Ronnie Anne!

He answered the phone and played it cool. "Hey Ronnie Anne, what's up?" Lincoln asked as he heard his ex on the other side. " _Hey Lincoln, I needed to ask you something. You're in New Orleans, right?"_ Ronnie Anne asked as Lincoln raised his eyebrows to the question. "Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked as he drove towards the house. " _Well, I was gonna come and see you. I got plenty of money saved up and I want to see how you're doing down there in the south. Is that ok with you?"_ Ronnie Anne asked as Lincoln smiled. "Sure. Wanna give me a call when you touch down at the airport?" Lincoln asked as he heard Ronnie giggle on the other side. " _Sure. Also, I...kinda wanna have a good night with you. If you know what I mean."_ Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln's cheeks were pink with a blush. "S-Sure. We can do that. I have some condoms and I'll pick up some birth control, if you want." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne was blushing on her side as well. " _Well. I gotta get to the airport soon. I'll call you when I get there."_ Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay. See you when you get here." Lincoln said as he hung up and drove to Becky's to hang out.

After reaching Becky's apartment, Lincoln explained to the redhead about Ronnie Anne coming down to see him. She was happy for his ex to come see him; but a little jealous too since she likes spending time with him too. Becky made lunch for herself and Lincoln which was grilled ham and cheese sandwiches with clam chowder soup. Once they were done eating, they decided to watch movies and hang out for a couple hours until Lincoln's phone rang again. He checked as he knew who it was.

"Hey Ronnie Anne. You here yet?" Lincoln asked as he had a smile on his face. " _Yep. Come pick me up."_ Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln grabbed his keys, said goodbye to Becky and left the 25-year-old's apartment. As Lincoln drove towards the west side of New Orleans, he was excited to see his ex-girlfriend again; it had been years since they dated, so it was nice to so her again. He drove up to the entrance of the airport and saw Ronnie Anne standing there next to a bench while wearing her signature clothing; but bigger on her and she was even an inch shorter than him too. Her hair was longer, and she even looked cuter too. He honked the horn and waved out the window, which got her attention.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln shouted as the 19-year-old Hispanic girl smiled, grabbed her bag and walked towards the car. "Hey Lame-O. Nice car." Ronnie Anne said as he opened the door and put her luggage in the backseat. "Thanks. So...where do you wanna go? We can head back to my place or if you want, we can go hang out with my caretakers." Lincoln suggested as Ronnie Anne thought for a moment. "Why don't we go to your house so I can change into something more comfortable, then we can go meet them. Okay?" Ronnie Anne replied as Lincoln reached over and kissed her cheek, making them both blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Lincoln was cut off by Ronnie Anne grabbing his crotch and face and kissing his lips with such tender care. They shared a nice juicy kiss before a horn caught their attention. "We'll continue this at the house." Lincoln said with a smokey voice as he licked inside Ronnie Anne's ear, making her giggle. Lincoln then drove the car towards Toll Road's house. As they rode in silence, Ronnie Anne gasped a bit when she saw Lincoln's tattoos and earrings. "What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as Ronnie Anne got ahold of herself. "I just saw your tattoos and piercings right now. They are _so_ sexy." Ronnie Anne said as she lightly touched the black studs that Lincoln had in his ears. They arrived at the house and went inside. "You can sleep with me in my bed. I've changed over the years, Ronnie Anne. I've made sure not to fart, kick or drool in my sleep." Lincoln said as he opened his bedroom door for Ronnie Anne.

As she walked in, she gasped again and saw all the cool stuff that Lincoln had; his airsoft guns, his knives and his games. "So, you ready?" Lincoln asked as he bit down softly on the Latina's collarbone, making her moan slightly. "Fuck yeah." She replied as she felt Lincoln take off his shirt. Ronnie Anne also felt Lincoln slide her hoodie off and then her shirt. She started to blush super hard before Lincoln snaked his hands around her waist and dipped his hands into the front of her shorts. "Ooh Lincoln, you sure you wanna do that?" She asked coyly as Lincoln kissed behind her ear. "Yes...I do." Lincoln said as he licked behind her ear as well. What Ronnie Anne didn't know was Lincoln's member was getting harder by the moment. Ronnie Anne couldn't take it anymore and turned around to push Lincoln on the bed. Lincoln was shocked but went with it as Ronnie Anne began unbuckling Lincoln's belt buckle and jeans.

As soon as Lincoln's pants were off, Ronnie Anne fumbled to get Lincoln's hard member through his boxer hole, so she yanked them off and stared at his 10-inch member which was standing up straight for her to see. "Wow. You're so fucking huge. When did you start getting bigger?" Ronnie Anne asked as Lincoln gripped himself and stood up. "Ever since I was 13. Now, on your knees." Lincoln slightly demanded as Ronnie Anne had wide eyes but did so and got on her knees. She also opened her mouth and his hard member went into it and she started servicing it. Lincoln moaned as he felt warmth and wetness around his hard member. "Fuck." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne bobbed her head down on Lincoln's large member.

It felt so good that Lincoln took off the remainder of his clothes and even made Ronnie stop so she would too. "You are _so_ hot right now." Lincoln said as he grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer. "Let me lay down. Okay." Lincoln said as he put the condom on and let Ronnie Anne climb onto his hard member. She aligned herself with his member and she yelped with pain before it turned into pleasure. "That feels... _so_ good." Ronnie Anne said as she rode Lincoln like a horse while Lincoln held her hips and kept it going to a rhythm.

They kept it up until Lincoln flipped her over and started to go at it with him on top. Ronnie Anne was loving the attention that Lincoln was giving her. After a while, they both reached their climaxes and laid in the bed with the covers over their naked bodies. "That was fun." Ronnie Anne said as her head was on Lincoln's chest. "Yes, it was. Do you wanna take a shower and get some clean clothes on? I'll toss our dirty ones in the washing machine." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne smiled and nodded.

The two got in the shower together and even made love in there too, before getting out to get dressed. They missed each other but promised not to get back together. Since Lincoln told Ronnie Anne about Bonnie and how they wanted to get back together when they turn 21. Ronnie Anne even told Lincoln that she dated so many guys back home and even started to like girls too, but she slapped herself mentally and got a hold of herself.

After a while of talking and hanging out, something was bothering Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln, what're these knives for?" Ronnie Anne asked as Lincoln picked all the knives up and took them outside with Ronnie Anne in tow. Lincoln even had some balloons blown up, aimed at the wooden fence and were ready to be popped. "Ready to be astonished?" Lincoln asked the Latina as she nodded, and Lincoln quickly threw the knife one by one super-fast at the balloons and popped them, making the rubber bits stick to the wooden fence. Ronnie Anne couldn't keep her mouth closed, so a fly nearly made himself comfortable inside, before Lincoln closed her mouth for her and kissed her.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Lincoln asked as he retrieved the knives. All Ronnie Anne could do was smile and nod. "Fuck yeah." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln's phone started to ring. "Who could that be?" Lincoln asked as he cleaned his knives at the table inside. He answered the phone and instantly recognized the accent. " _Hey Lincoln. Feel like making a few million dollars for taking out this group of fuckheads that are wanted by us?"_ It was Axel, and he sounded strict. "Uh sure. Send me the files and a jet." Lincoln said as he hung up and saw Ronnie Anne was listening.

"You wanna know what's going on, right?" Lincoln asked as the 19-year-old girl nodded. "Well, my boss wants me to take out this group that are wanted by Interpol. I gotta get the info in a bit. Wanna go to the shop so you can meet the rest?" Lincoln asked as Ronnie Anne nodded again. Just then, the fax started to go off and Lincoln grabbed the files and read it. His eyes lit up when he found out where he was being sent to; he was being sent to Beelitz, Germany to take out a group that killed a former Interpol agent.

Lincoln read a little more that they had taken hold in the Pavillion and even in the kitchen. He had to drive to Potsdam and even stay at the Mercure Hotel, but would have to drive to Beelitz to take them out. A guy that Axel paid to help Lincoln in the takedown also has weapons that they would use. "You ready? I really need more money." Lincoln said as the two got in the car and drove to the shop. On the drive there, Lincoln even told Ronnie Anne of his new sexual orientation and how he dated his ex-bully and boxer buddy. She was surprised at first but supported him. As soon as they reached the shop, Lincoln introduced Ronnie Anne to everyone and even told them about the job he was given by Axel.

"Well kid, if you're gonna take out one of these groups, you gotta try and take them out silently." Barney said as Lincoln agreed. Lincoln got a call from Ines and was told she would be on a jet to pick him up hours later. So, the next day was Wednesday, May 3rd, 2023, and Lincoln got a call around 4 am from Ines; she was at the airfield and on the way. "Fuck this. I'm gonna grab a shower." He hissed as he got up and put a grey henley, black jeans and his black converse on his bed and went to take a shower. Ronnie Anne was still sleeping in Lincoln's bed since she didn't have the money to sleep at a hotel. As Lincoln finished his shower, he quickly got dressed and ate some strawberries with cream cheese bagels before he went out front with his knives. Then, he saw a 2016 BMW 7 Series pull up, and saw Ines inside. Smiling, he got in the driver's seat and drove to the field. "So, we got a new jet for us to use." Ines said as Lincoln paid attention. "What jet is it?" Lincoln asked as Ines showed him a picture.

"It's the Phenom 300; it even has reclining seats and a bed. So, you know what that means?" She asked before licking his cheek, making him stop at a light. "What?" He replied as she showed her breasts. "We get to have sex again." Ines said as Lincoln smiled and drove again towards the airfield. As soon as they reached the airfield, Lincoln and Ines got out to board the jet and have their fun. Ines paid the pilot to not say nothing and to not pay attention, which he accepted. When they got into the sky, Ines pulled Lincoln into the bedroom which had a good-sized bed and she undressed to where she was fully naked. Lincoln spread her legs and began to give her oral sex; making her moan lightly. He also inserted his 2 fingers and began pleasuring her as well.

They had a fun time until they went to sleep. They awoke when the pilot knocked on the bedroom door and let them know that they landed about 5 minutes ago. Lincoln let her get dressed and got a drink before he saw Ines come out in clean clothes; a black blouse, black jeans and even black shoes. "You look cute." Lincoln said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deep. "Let's get to the office. Axel has something he wants to give to you." Ines said as they got off the jet and into a BMW I8 waiting for them. "Wanna drive?" Ines asked as the keys were on the seat. "Sure. Let's get some Starbucks first. I'm thirsty for a frappe." Lincoln said as he got in the driver's seat and headed towards the nearest Starbucks for coffee before heading to the Interpol Office. After getting a coffee to drink, they met Axel in his office at the building, and he was happy to see Lincoln. They walked in and saw the man drinking iced water. "Ah, Lincoln. It's good to see you again. Happy late 19th birthday by the way. Now, I have some presents for you. Follow me." Axel said as Lincoln followed him to the next room.

As soon as he followed him into the next room; Lincoln saw a big weapons case, a 'happy birthday' bag and two grocery bags. "What's in the grocery bags?" Lincoln asked the older man as he chuckled. "Look and see." Axel said as Lincoln looked in the bags and saw two bottles of Armorik Millesime Whiskey; a Rare French Whiskey. "That there is the good whiskey we have here in France. Now, you're of legal age to drink here. So, enjoy your other presents." Axel said as Lincoln looked in the other bags and saw a big wad of cash which equaled up to 50 thousand Euro's, a pair of Randolph Gun Metal Aviator's, 2 Scott Kay bracelets which looked to cost a thousand dollars, Tribal Hollywood Rings which were over the price of a hundred dollars and even a William Henry 18k Gold Skull Necklace which was the most expensive item there.

Lincoln looked at Axel, who was smiling wide. "How much was all of this?" Lincoln asked the man as he pulled up the receipts. "It came up to almost 7-grand. Now, open the case." Axel said as Lincoln opened the case and saw it was the M2010 he used in previous jobs. "The rifle? What about it?" Lincoln asked as the man sat down and gave him a happy look. "I talked to Bonaparte and he said to let you take this rifle home with you. So, you can use it when you're on missions with the Expendables." Axel said as he shook Lincoln's hand. Lincoln was happy that he got all these gifts from Axel, he was even happier that he got another new gun.

"Now, let's talk about the job you'll be going on soon." Axel said as he and Lincoln went back in the office and talked. They discussed that Lincoln would leave early around 5am on Friday, the 5th of May, and would take Ines with him, so she would drive the rest of the way. Lincoln received his French and German Passport and even fake ID to get into Germany. Lincoln and Ines decided to get a room at the Marriott Hotel Cité Internationale that was not even a mile away from Interpol. They grabbed dinner an hour and a half later at the hotel, went to buy Lincoln some day and night clothes, and then went back to their room before the two went to take a shower together; mainly to kiss in the shower.

After their shower. Lincoln was extra horny, so he decided to make this evening a wonderful one. He would put a song on his phone that would connect to the MP3 speaker and make love to Ines. "Hey, I got an idea for our love making." Lincoln said as Ines raised an eyebrow and sipped on the whiskey, they brought. "Oh? What is it?" Ines asked as Lincoln leaded her to the bed and then shut the blinds. "What's your idea?" Ines asked as she saw Lincoln take off his shirt. "Get undressed with me...and you'll see." Lincoln said in a husky voice as he licked her legs all the way up her thighs to her womanhood. Ines complied and saw how horny Lincoln was; he growled playfully as he tugged her panties down with a little bit of force, just to see her womanhood. "One second. Let me set the mood." He said as he kissed her belly button and licked inside of it. He then went to put a song on the bluetooth speaker; it was a romantic one indeed.

 _Now, I've heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

 _The minor fall, the major lift_

 _The baffled king composing hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

 _She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

 _And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

Lincoln began to slide himself inside Ines; and as he did that, the two lovers began to roll their hips into each other, loving every minute of it. Lincoln then flipped her over him and rammed himself in her rear, making her bite the blankets with a soundless scream.

 _You say I took the name in vain_

 _I don't even know the name_

 _But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_

 _There's a blaze of light in every word_

 _It doesn't matter which you heard_

 _The holy or the broken hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _I did my best, it wasn't much_

 _I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

 _I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

 _And even though it all went wrong_

 _I'll stand before the lord of song_

 _With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah_

Lincoln then disconnected and lifted her leg to ram himself in her womanhood again before he kissed her neck deeply until there was a dark hickey. He then finished by putting his raging member between her breasts and moving his hips as fast and deep as he could, matching the rhythm with her breasts. He then exploded on her face before rolling off of her and to listen to the rest of the song.

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah_

The two laid in their own mess until they got up to get a shower and change. After that, they hit the sack and slept all night until they woke up around 8am on Thursday, May 4th, 2023. Lincoln was told there was a drug lab in a big white apartment complex in the nineteenth district in Paris; so, Axel told Lincoln to meet him there. Axel told Lincoln to give him a call on the radio he was given to move in and subdue the drug dealers. Axel also told Lincoln to keep them alive; but maybe he might break their legs or arms.

So, Lincoln was given a Sig Sauer 226 by Axel and was told to meet with the response team a block away. "Wanna get some breakfast?" Ines asked as Lincoln finished putting on his Converse. "Sure." Lincoln said as they went down to get some berries, yogurt, waffles and orange juice. After they ate, Lincoln and Ines drove to the neighborhood in Paris and found the response team a block away. Axel came out the back of the van and saw Lincoln and Ines there. "Alright, ready to make an extra fifty thousand dollars?" Axel asked the 19-year-old as he nodded. "But, one more thing, Axel; can the fifty-grand go to my mother?" Lincoln asked as Axel was surprised. "Sure. I know just the way to send it to her; leave it to me." Axel said as Lincoln cocked the Sig pistol and put it in the holster on his side. "Ready to move in?" Axel said as he handed Lincoln an earpiece for the radio that would plug into it. "Yeah. I'm ready." Lincoln said as he went in with his gun in the holster. He went up the stairs and moved quietly; until he saw one drug head with a Glock. So, Lincoln tapped him on the shoulder, then the guy turned around and tried to shoot him, but Lincoln did a palm heel strike to his nose, dazing him. Lincoln then did a Tsurikomi Goshi on the man, who fell down the stairs, busting a couple ribs in the process.

Lincoln then busted down the door with a powerful kick he learned from Toll Road and Lee, shocking all the 5 guys inside. He saw they had a meth lab inside; so, he had to be very careful. One of the guys that had a bandana on his face came at Lincoln with a roundhouse kick, but Lincoln did a 'Detour from Doom' move he learned from Lee that was from Kenpo Karate. One guy came at Lincoln with a gun, so Lincoln pretended to put his hands up, but then he did a 'Twisted Rod' move from Kenpo Karate. Another guy came at Lincoln with a hook punch, but Lincoln did a 'Five Swords' move from Kenpo as well before doing an O Guruma on him.

Then, Lincoln heard someone come at his side, so he did a Reverse Side Kick to the guys face before doing a Straight Knee Strike to the man's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Lastly, Lincoln took his gun out and hit the guy on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He checked the other two rooms and made sure there were no more guys; which there wasn't. "Axel, send your guys in. These motherfuckers were making crystal meth." Lincoln said as one guy tried to get up, but Lincoln kicked him in the face, knocking him down once more. " _The team is on their way."_ Axel said as Lincoln then heard another guy come out from the closet and tried to come at him with a straight punch. So, Lincoln quickly did a Munetsuki Iriminage on him which knocked him down to the ground and out cold.

Just then, the response team came up with guns and handcuffs. They took care of everything before Lincoln and Ines hit the road to Potsdam, Germany in a 2018 BMW M3 that Axel got for them. On the drive, Lincoln talked about getting back together with Bonnie and how he loved her with all his heart. Ines was so proud of him for promising to get back together with his ex after they both turn 21. They finally reached Potsdam around 8 pm; so, they got to the Mercure Hotel, checked in and went to their room for the night to order room service. After they ate dinner, they both took a shower and went to bed. The next day was Friday, the 5th of May, 2023, and Lincoln got up around 5am and did his morning workout that consisted of squats, One Handed Push-ups, Plank, Jumping Jacks, Bodyweight Reverse Lunges and Lying Hip Raises.

Ines woke up to Lincoln's noise and wondered why he was working out this early. "Hey." She said softly as Lincoln stopped his workout when he heard her. "Hey. Go back to sleep. It's too early to wake up." Lincoln said as he knelt on the bed to kiss her sweet and soft lips. "Okay. Do you need me on the op today or can you handle it with Raphael?" Ines said as Lincoln took off his night wear and was butt naked in front of Ines. "I can handle it with him. Don't worry. Now go back to sleep." Lincoln said as Ines reached for his abs and raked her fingernails up and down them. "C'mon, get some sleep. I'll call you when I get the work done." Lincoln said as she nodded and went back to sleep while Lincoln went to take a shower.

After his shower, Lincoln got dressed in a black henley, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He even took his jewelry off, so he didn't lose it while going on the op. Lincoln then left the hotel room and went down to the car to get ready. Lincoln got in and drove the car 21 minutes to where Raphael Mullins was waiting for him. Raphael Mullins was a French Special Forces soldier who was born in the late 70's, had a rough childhood and enlisted in the French Military at 18 and got into the 1st Marine Infantry Parachute Regiment from 22 until he was 35. He left when he was 37 and made the rank Sergeant. Lincoln finally reached the spot where Raphael was at with his black van and got out to meet the French man. The man stood 6 foot 3, had brown trimmed hair, blue eyes and was muscular. He was wearing a tactical uniform like a Swat officer would wear.

"Are you Lincoln Loud?" He asked in a sharp French accent as Lincoln nodded and shook his hand. "Alright, now pick what you need and put these on." Raphael said as he motioned for Lincoln to put on the chest rig and leg holster for his 226. Lincoln wasted no time in putting on the chest rig and the drop leg holster for his Sig 226. He also picked out a Recon 300BLK rifle with an extended mag, grabbed some extra mags for it, a grip and even kept 2 extra mags for his 226 and put them on the chest rig. "You ready?" Lincoln asked as he cocked both weapons and even grabbed his knives and put them on the chest rig.

"You bet. Remember, we gotta kill every single one of these bastards." Raphael said as Lincoln understood what he said and the two moved into the woods and for a mile too. They made sure to stay extra quiet, so they didn't alert the guards. They reached the buildings and made sure they didn't make any noise. Lincoln and Raphael split up and took different positions before they started taking out the cult members. Lincoln heard 2 members come at him with knives drawn, so Lincoln pulled out his 226 and put 2 bullets in their heads before they dropped dead on the floor. Then, a member came out from behind Lincoln and tried to wrap his arms around Lincoln, but he had other plans. Lincoln broke free, elbowed the guy in the nose and did a Shoulder Throw on the guy. Then, Lincoln shot the guy in the head, killing him instantly.

Lincoln then saw another guy coming in the corner of his eye, so he threw one of his knives at the guy's jugular, killing him. They spent another 10 minutes killing every single one of the guys that they could find in every building. Once they cleared everyone out of the buildings, they went to double check the bodies by putting an extra bullet to the brain in them and then they met by the van. "You good?" Raphael asked as Lincoln nodded and putt he holsters and rifle back, but Raphael intervened. "No. You can keep them. My gift to you." Raphael said with a smile as Lincoln shook the man's hand and put the gear in a gun case and put them in his car. "One more thing." Raphael said as he grabbed Lincoln by both sides of his head and brought him in for a deep lip smashing kiss.

Lincoln was super surprised by the action, but immediately disconnected from the kiss. "What was that?" Lincoln asked as Raphael smirked and purred while licking Lincoln's collarbone. "I'm a fully Homosexual French man. I've never seen someone as cute as you. I was wondering...if you're free. That is if you're either Pansexual, Gay or Bisexual." Raphael said as he stroked Lincoln's cheek. Lincoln was even more surprised; he was being hit on by a man who was 21-years-older than him. "Raphael…I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm flattered, but I don't know if I'm ready to give this a shot. No offense, you're pretty cute, but I've had some bad breakups with past ex-boyfriends. But, if I feel like it, I'll give you a call." Lincoln said as Raphael perked up and wrote down his email, Skype and his discord. "I appreciate the help, Lincoln. Also...please keep my sexuality a secret from Ines and Axel." Raphael said as Lincoln nodded and took the paper with the info on it.

"By the way, I'm fully Bisexual." Lincoln said as he kissed Raphael on the cheek, making the French man get hard. "Bye Raphael." Lincoln said in a seductive way as he got in the BMW M3 and drove back to the hotel to pick up Ines and head back to Lyon, France. As soon as Lincoln pulled the car into the parking space at the hotel, got out and went to the room inside. He went up to the room to find Ines on the bed watching a movie. It was around 8am by the time Lincoln had got back, so he decided to take Ines to breakfast and then back to Lyon. "Hey." Lincoln said as Ines sat up and smiled. "Hey, how did it go?" Ines asked as Lincoln put the pistol back in its case before he leaned in to kiss Ines and watch the movie with her. After the movie, they went to the hotel restaurant down stairs to get some breakfast before checking out.

The drive back was actually quick since there was no cops on the road that Lincoln drove on. Lincoln switched places with Ines and she drove the rest of the 3 hours, letting Lincoln take a long nap before they finally arrived back at the Interpol Office. As soon as they reached Axel's office, Lincoln needed to address something to him. "Hey Axel, Raphael gave me some gear and said I could keep it. Is there a way I can get it sent home to New Orleans with the Expendables?" Lincoln asked as he handed the keys to the BMW to Axel.

"Yes there is. You can take them on the jet with you and have them stored for you at your hangar with the weapons and whatnot. That's what Bonaparte told me when he put your custom pistol there." Axel said as 2 agents went to bring the gear from the car into the office and with the M2010 rifle. After they did, Lincoln thought it was time to head home with his new gear and presents. So, Lincoln, Ines and 2 other agents hauled all the stuff to the car before loading it onto the jet. They knew they weren't gonna get back until noon the next day, so Lincoln decided to sleep all night while on the jet.

While in the sky, Lincoln and Ines decided to have some more fun since the pilots didn't give two shits if they had sex or not. The next day was Saturday, the 6th of May, 2023, and they finally touched down around noon on the Expendables runway. They parked the jet and waited for Lincoln and Ines to put the weapons and gear in the hangar before having Lincoln drive back to the shop in the car that's left at the airfield. As they reached the tattoo shop, Lincoln said goodbye to Ines and headed inside with his presents to find all the Expendables chatting and being themselves. "Hey kid, how was the work?" Tool asked as he passed a Corona to Lincoln. "Pretty good. I got some presents from Axel. I also got some good gear and weapons while I was in Lyon from him and one of his contacts too." Lincoln said as he drank his Corona. Then, he noticed Ronnie Anne wasn't there anymore, so he decided to ask his teammates.

"Where's Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked as Barney spoke up. "She said she had to leave this morning to head back to Michigan. So, I gave her a ride to the airport." Barney said as Lincoln now understood. "So, what's the mission gonna be like and where?" Lincoln asked as Barney passed him the files. "We gotta go to the Sindhupalchowk District in Nepal and retrieve a Chinese billionaire from these guys. We leave in 1 week. Piper also made Billy an exact replica of his sniper he used in the Australian SAS, so he can help us on the mission by sniping from far away." Barney explained as he smoked his cigar. "Well I got good news. I got a brand new sniper from Bonaparte's friend, Axel. He gave me the M2010 I used when I was 14-years-old." Lincoln explained as he showed the picture on his phone to everyone.

Meanwhile in Royal Woods, it was around dinner time and Rita Loud was making dinner for everyone since she was doing some chores around the house. Then, her phone began to ring, so she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Rita said as there was a French accent on the other side. " _Go to your van and get in. It's about Lincoln, your son._ " The male voice said as Rita wondered if it could be one of Lincoln's contacts. "Give me one minute." Rita said as she hung up the phone. "Lucy! Come finish making dinner. I'm gonna go to the store before they close." Rita said as the 16-year-old came downstairs to finish making dinner. "I'll be back soon." Rita said as she grabbed her keys and went to Vanzilla.

As soon as she got in and started it, she felt the barrel of a pistol at the back of her head. "Drive to the darkest part of this town and park the van." An angry French accent said as Rita's eyes widened and tried to look around, but just drove to one Ketcham Park and parked near in the parking lot. "Now what?" Rita asked as the man got out and pulled her out gently. "Walk to the bench and sit down." He ordered as Rita obeyed and sat down on the bench. Then, another figure came out of the shadows and sat down next to Rita. "Apologies about my agent. I told him to be nice, but he's gonna get suspended for what he did. Anyway, my name is Axel and I'm an Interpol agent that gives work to your son, Lincoln. Now, he completed a job for me and wanted to give you his earnings." Axel said as he passed the brown envelope to Rita, who opened it and saw the money inside it.

"How much is in here?" She asked with surprise as the man lit up a strong cigar. "Fifty thousand plus an extra ten thousand. So, sixty thousand total. Anyway, I must get back to France. Enjoy the money and I tell your family that a family friend gave it to you." Axel said before leaving in the shadows. Rita was astonished that she was given sixty thousand dollars from a contact that Lincoln works for. She smiled and closed the envelope before driving back home. After she got home, she ate dinner and pulled Lucy into her bedroom. "Now honey, I wanna show you something that might shock you. Okay?" Rita asked as Lucy nodded and Rita gave her the envelope.

Lucy opened it and her eyes went wide; she was super surprised and closed it back up. "Where did you get this much money, mother?" Lucy asked as she gave it back to Rita. "Lincoln did a job for a contact in France and made some money. So, he told his boss to give it to me." Rita said as Lucy now understood. "You know what to do, right?" Rita said as Lucy knew to keep quiet about the money until Lincoln came home. "You can go now." Rita said as Lucy left the room. After Lucy left, Rita sat on the bed and looked at the sixty grand she had in her hand. She wondered what she could do with it; she could pay the last bill she needed to pay, get a cheap car or even buy some new stuff for herself.

A week went by and it was now the 13th of May, Saturday, 2023; Lincoln was working on his abs at the Gym with Toll Road and Lee. Lincoln was doing Dip/Leg Raise Combos, Horizontal Cable Woodchops, Leg Raises and even Pull-up to Knee Raises. He knew his abs came in at the right time and he even had a V-shaped cut at his lower abs by his groin too. After he was done, he went to swim 20 laps in the pool with Lee; he knew Lee did diving after he got out of the military before working with Barney, so he decided to go along with it. After they all left the gym, Barney called Billy and told him to meet them at the hangar in one hour.

Once they all got together, the Vietnam veteran told everyone what the plan was; get in there using some Land-Rover Defender's, extract the billionaire and get out of there on the water. They left the hangar and were in the skies with all the gear. They had reached the river near the district, parked the plane and left in the Land Rovers while Billy went to his sniper's perch. Lincoln was with Barney and Lee in their Rover, while Toll Road was with Caesar and Gunnar was with Yang. They managed to get inside the compound, take out some tangos and retrieve the billionaire while running into Trench. Somehow, he managed to get himself caught while trying to rescue the Chinese man. After they parted ways, the Expendables managed to get away again by zip lining to the water. Billy even helped with taking out Napali soldiers who tried to tarnish the getaway. There was even one guy who got in the plane from the enemy boat, but Barney beat his ass and tossed him out of the plane.

After they got out of there, they flew back home, and it was time for the billionaire to go back to Beijing. So, Yang had to escort him there; but it would be a while before the Expendables saw Yang again. After they got home, everyone went to Rusty's except for Lincoln since he legally couldn't go inside the bar yet, so he and Tool went to go hang out. Then the Expendables got another job that they had to do; go retrieve some precious item out of a downed Chinese near a place called Gasak.

So, they met Maggie Chan and were off until they reached the crash sight and got the item before trying to meet back up with Billy. Unfortunately, their luck ran out when they didn't hear from Billy on the radio and were met with a dozen guns and a leader of a group called the Sangs, holding Billy hostage in exchange for the device that Maggie had. They exchanged it, but Billy was killed either way. Soon, they Expendables buried their comrade and knew what the device was for; to find where a ton of Plutonium was buried in the mines during the cold war.

Now, it was their job to stop the Sangs and make sure they didn't steal it. So, they spent the next 2 days trying to locate the Sangs, with the help of the Barney's old friend, Booker, who was a Lone Wolf Mercenary and gave them a location for where a bunch of villagers hated the Sangs as much as the Expendables did. They even crashed the plane into the mine and gotten trapped in the meantime, but who came to save the day; Trench Mauser. As soon as everyone was out of the mine, an unexpected guest arrived, it was Mr. Church and with their help, the Expendables and Maggie, Trench and Church all took on the Sangs at the Airport near the mine, with the help of Booker too.

As soon as Barney finally caught up with the leader of the Sangs; Jean Vilain, the two duked it out in combat before Barney got the upper hand, killed him with the Expendable's bowie knife and even cut off his head to show he won the fight. After the military of the country came to clean up everything, Barney and Maggie walked to the helicopter where Church, Trench and even Booker were waiting at. Church knew the Albatross plane was trashed, so he got Barney a new plane until the time being. Every Expendable piled in and drank a toast to Billy, who was now in heaven with his Australian brothers in arms.

"Hey." Lee said to Barney as the leader looked at him.

"What?" Barney asked as Lee got serious.

"From one friend to another?" Lee asked as Barney looked at him with concern.

"What?" Barney asked again.

"You _really_ should learn how to fight." Lee said as he raised an eyebrow before Barney and himself chuckled and pounded fists.

The flight back was long, but they were able to get paid and get home safe too. They got back on Wednesday, the 17th of May, 2023, and Barney organized to get another plane the next couple days. October 17th came around, and it was a Tuesday, 2023, so everyone took it easy while the snow came around a bit early. Lincoln woke up on the 17th feeling refreshed and wanting to work out. So, he did his morning routine of Diamond Push-Up's, Sit-Up's, Squats and Barbell Lunges around 5am before getting a shower and into a long sleeve black and red buffalo, black jeans and even black combat boots. Lincoln even noticed he was around 6 foot now; he had grown another 2 inches during the past couple months. He was even growing a bit of hair under his chin, so he shaved with a razor and put on deodorant. Lincoln went to the living room to find Toll Road cooking eggs, bacon and hash browns for both of them.

"Morning kid. How'd you sleep?" Toll asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

"I actually need you to run to the store and pick up some things because I need to fix the pipes under the sink. They've been acting up lately, so I need to deal with them or have someone come fix them. Can you do that for me?" Toll asked as Lincoln nodded and grabbed the note from Toll. "I'll go after breakfast." Lincoln said as he and the demolitions expert ate their breakfast. Toll even noticed Lincoln's height change but didn't address it. Then, Lincoln got in his car and went to the Walmart closest to the house. As he went inside and grabbed what he needed, he was about to pay for everything when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Lincoln, is that you?" The voice sounded like a female; so, Lincoln decided to turn around and see who it was. Once he saw who it was, his eyes went wide. It was Bashira Drake; the girl he met at the party and who Arthur saw him with. "Bashira? I-It's good to see you again. Whatcha been up to?" Lincoln asked as Bashira told him that she'd just gotten into college for an associate's degree last year. "Wow. I'm happy for you." Lincoln said as he and her walked to the register to pay for their things. "Why don't we go out sometime? I got a good friend who works for a good buffet down near Bourbon street who can get us in for a discount. Sound good?" Bashira said as Lincoln smiled and hugged her, making her smile. "Wanna give me a call when the time sounds right?" Lincoln asked as Bashira nodded.

"Sure. I'll call you in week. Okay?" Bashira said as Lincoln smiled and let her kiss him on the cheek. "See ya then, Lincoln." Bashira said as she grabbed her groceries and left. Lincoln watched her ass sway from side to side as she left. He was now in love more than ever with her. He paid for the groceries and went home to tell Toll Road what had happened. Later, Lincoln was working out again when he heard his phone ring. So, he got up, wiped down and went to see who was calling him. As soon as he saw the number, he was surprised; it was Bashira. "Hey Bashira. What's up?" Lincoln asked as he sat down in his chair. " _Well, I was wondering since we're gonna go out to dinner, I wanted to know a bit more about you. Is that okay with you? I'll do the same._ " Bashira said as Lincoln perked up. "Sure." Lincoln said as he began telling Bashira about what he was good at, what he loved doing and what he was bad at. Bashira told him almost the exact same stuff except for a couple things that were almost similar.

"Well, I'm excited for our date…if that's what it is of course." Lincoln said awkwardly as Bashira was giggling on the other side. " _Of course, it's a date. What kind of hot guy like you would say yes to going out with me and not say it's a date? Am I right?_ " Bashira said as Lincoln was surprised on his side. "Really? I-I think you're cute, Bashira, I really do." Lincoln said as he started to get hard. " _Oh Lincoln, thank you! I've never been commented like that before because of my nationality. All of the other students back in high school when I lived in New York said all Japanese girls with hair like mine are ugly as fuck._ " Bashira said Lincoln was surprised.

"Well, maybe they need to get their eyes checked. Because you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I wanted to tell you back at the party, but I was dating my boyfriend at the time." Lincoln said as he wiped his eyes. " _Well, I really do appreciate your honesty. Also, do you have a car?_ " Bashira asked as Lincoln smiled. "Yes, I do actually. It's a 1987 Buick Grand National Regal T-Type. What about you?" Lincoln asked as he heard Bashira get excited. " _I do. It's a blue and black 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 Fastback._ " Bashira said as Lincoln heard dinner was ready, so he had to go. "Well, I gotta go. Call me with the restaurant address and the time. Okay?" Lincoln asked as he heard Toll came in, but Lincoln pointed one finger as if he was saying 'one second'.

"Okay. I'll text you the details in a week." Bashira said before hanging up. Lincoln went to get a shower and then went to eat his dinner of Roman-Style Chicken with sweet potatoes and peas. "Who was on the phone?" Toll asked as Lincoln smiled. "That was Bashira Drake; a really hot girl I ran into at a party that I went to. She was also the girl that Arthur saw me talking to and thought I was cheating on him with her. But, I'm over Arthur now and moving on. I'm actually going on a date with her in a week. So, I gotta work out more and more to impress her with my body. Know what I mean?" Lincoln said as he ate his food. "Yeah. I mean you do whatcha got do." Toll said as the two finished eating. Lincoln made a plan to work his ass off to keep his body in shape and not mess up once.

Until the 24th of October, 2023, he ate healthy, drank lots of protein shakes, water and sugar free juice so he wouldn't gain anymore fat on his body and even worked on his abs, thighs and biceps more in the workout room and the gym. It was finally the 24th of October, 2023, and Lincoln was eating a late lunch around 3pm of tuna salad with water when his phone chimed.

 _Meet me in the parking lot of the Domenica around 6pm. I'll be there around that time. -Bashira_

Lincoln smiled and went to get on his black suit that he wore for his and Andreas's date. He also took off his necklace and made sure his watch was on that Barney got him before they went on the Romania op years ago. It still fit him, so he decided to wear it on his date. He decided to play games on his laptop until it was 10 minutes to 6pm. As soon as it hit 5:50, he went to fill up his car with the extra gas cans Toll Road had in the garage he set off to Domenica. As Lincoln drove toward the restaurant, he began to feel a bit nervous, since he hadn't dated in 2 years, it felt kinda new to him. He reached the parking lot to the restaurant and waited for a black and blue Ford mustang to show up. After waiting for 10 minutes, he heard an engine growl when entering the parking lot.

He got out and saw Bashira get out of her car as well; she was wearing a black Sleeveless Chiffon Dress with white LifeStride Seamless high heel shoes. "Wow. You look…beautiful." Lincoln said as Bashira giggled and blushed. "Thanks. You look handsome yourself." She said as Lincoln held out his arm in a gentleman's fashion, so she took it and they walked into the restaurant to eat. They sat down at their table, ordered their food and talked about ridiculous shit. Lincoln ordered the Gulf Shrimp Risotto while Bashira ordered the Fried Tuscan Kale; they knew it was gonna be good. Bashira even told Lincoln that she had a fondness for mercenary stories in Asia from thousands of years ago; it amazed him.

After they finished eating, Lincoln paid the bill and the two walked out to their cars before being confronted by 2 thugs who were waiting outside by Lincoln and Bashira's cars. "Hey white homie, nice car you got here. Why don't you give me the keys to it and your girls car, and we'll be on our way?" One said that sounded black while pulling a knife. "Not happening." Lincoln said as he got into a Karate stance.

"Oh, so you wanna fight? We can do that." The thug said as he dropped the knife and got into a boxing stance before throwing a punch. Lincoln blocked the punch before chopping the thug's throat and doing a Hane Goshi on him and making him land on the windshield of a sedan. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" The other thug screamed as he left his groin opened, making Lincoln kick him there very hard. Then, Lincoln did a strong leg sweep, making the man drop his head onto a car's mirror, knocking him out. "Fuck." Lincoln said as he got himself cleaned up, before checking on Bashira. "You okay?" Lincoln asked quietly as she walked into his arms and cried softly. "Shh, it's okay. Why don't we head home, okay?" Lincoln said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb before pulling away. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to." Lincoln said as he blushed bright pink. "It's fine. I didn't know you knew martial arts." Bashira said as Lincoln told her the truth and how he was trained by ex-special forces soldiers and martial artists ever since he was 11. "Wow. That's amazing! Anyway, I actually wanna go out again. If you're okay with that." Bashira said while fixing her hair.

Lincoln was amazed; he was being asked to go out again by the girl he _just_ went out with! "Sure. Where would you wanna go next time?" Lincoln asked as Bashira checked her phone. "How about Friday, 3rd of November?" Bashira asked as Lincoln smiled and nodded. "Sure. Sounds good." Lincoln said as they walked to her car. Then, Bashira got a text; it was her brother, and a disappointing look came to her face. "Are you able to pick me up on the 3rd. My brother needs my car since his is in the shop." She winced as Lincoln chuckled and opened her door for her. "Of course. What kind of date would I be if I didn't pick you up?" Lincoln laughed and closed the Mustang's door for her after she started the it up. "So, I'll call you before the 3rd?" Bashira asked as Lincoln nodded, smiled and kissed her hand.

The Japanese American 19-year-old giggled and drove away slowly as Lincoln swooned over her beauty. He looked at the thugs in disgust and walked to his car before getting in and driving to Tool's. He thought of getting another tattoo; and he had the perfect one. Once he got to Tool's, he gave the man the details of the tattoo he wanted; he wanted angel wings from his shoulder blades going down his arm past his elbow a bit. He knew it was gonna be so awesome! He took off his shirt and gave the description that he wanted for the tattoo. He wanted a blackish purple wings that were sharp and had clean cuts on them too. After dealing with the pain on his back and arms, he finally had the greatest tattoo's he wanted.

Wednesday, the 1st of November, 2023, came and Lincoln was reading in his bedroom when his phone began ringing. "Hello?" Lincoln asked as he recognized the voice. " _Hey Lincoln. I was wondering if you wanted to either see a movie or go for a walk in the park by your house. What sounds good?_ " Bashira asked as Lincoln thought for a moment before deciding. "Why don't we go out to a movie. Whatever you wanna go see, I'm all for it." Lincoln said as Bashira was excited.

So, Lincoln picked her up at her house and was amazed by the house. Then the two went to go see a romantic comedy that just came out and even went for late night ice cream at McDonalds. The two went out every week and a half after that through Thanksgiving and Christmas. The two even exchanged lovely gifts with each other on Christmas.

The new year of 2024 came, and it was January 24th on a Friday when Lincoln was preparing for yet another date with Bashira. They planned on going to her house to watch a movie in the living room while eating pizza and wings. It was Lincoln's first time going to her house while actually going inside. He wasn't going over until 5pm, and it was only 11am, so he had lots of time to fuck around. He decided to work on his thighs by doing Bulgarian Split Squats, Dumbbell Step ups, Swiss Ball Leg Curls and Single-Leg Romanian Deadlifts. After working on his thighs for a good hour, he decided to go for a jog around the block about 5 times before calling it a day and get a shower.

After that, he went to one of the bartenders classes he was taking so he could get his bartenders license. It was finally 5pm; so, he slipped on a short-sleeved button up shirt that was plaid, blue jeans and his white converse before spraying on cologne and deodorant and heading out the door to Bashira's house. As he drove, he called her to make sure that she ordered the pizza. " _Hello?_ " Bashira answered the phone as Lincoln smiled. "Hey, I'm on the way. What pizza are you ordering?" Lincoln asked as Bashira sounded happy on the other side, as always. " _I'm ordering the everything; pizza, wings, drinks, dessert, meaty p'zones and even pasta. It cost me almost over 30 dollars. So, you owe me._ " She giggled as Lincoln rolled his eyes and giggled too. "Okay. I'll be there in a bit." Lincoln said as he hung up and drove towards her house.

Bashira lived over by the French Quarter, so it was quite a drive from Lincoln's house by the University to the French Quarter. He finally arrived at the Drake residence and saw the Mustang with the garage open with a Japanese American male cleaning the oil from the dipstick. He had black trimmed hair, blue eyes, looked to be 17 years-old, stood 5 foot 9 and was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans and black converse. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked as Lincoln walked up to him. "I'm looking for Bashira. Is she around?" Lincoln replied as the man smiled. "Yes, she's inside. Who're you?" The man asked as Lincoln stuck his hand out to introduce himself. "The name's Lincoln Loud. I'm Bashira's date tonight." Lincoln said as the man now introduced himself. "I'm Hitoshi Drake. I'm Bashira's younger brother." Hitoshi said as Bashira came into the garage.

"Hey Lincoln. Come on inside." She said as she lightly pulled him inside the kitchen. As they walked inside, Lincoln saw an American man who stood 6 foot 1 who had brown cut hair, black eyes, was in his mid to late 40's was wearing a black tuxedo while there was a beautiful Japanese woman who stood 5 foot 8, was around the same age as him and had black hair that was gorgeous, blue eyes and was wearing a black dress that went down to her knee's. "Mom and Dad, this is Lincoln, the guy I told you about that I've been going out with since October." Bashira said as Lincoln was introduced to the Drake parents. "These are my parents, Peter and Akari Drake. They got married when they were 24 and had my brother and me when they were around 26 to 28-year's old." Bashira finished explaining as Peter cleared his throat.

"I heard you met her at a party with alcohol. Is that correct, Lincoln?" Peter asked as Lincoln nodded with shame. "Yes. I met her while I drank some Jim Beam." Lincoln said as Peter lightly shook his head. "It's all said and done now, Lincoln. Now, me and my wife have a party to get to. So, it's gonna be you and Bashira tonight since Hitoshi is gonna go to a friend's house for the weekend before going back to school. Now, please behave yourselves and clean up any mess you make. Okay?" Peter said as both Lincoln and Bashira nodded.

"Alright. We're gonna leave and drop Hitoshi off at his friends by the Cathedral. You behave yourselves." Peter said as the two 19-year-olds watched them leave in the 2018 BMW M3 with the younger Drake sibling. "So, what shall we do while we wait for the pizza. I just ordered it literally 5 minutes ago." Bashira said as Lincoln chuckled and took her hands in his. "We could talk about how I have siblings and never told you." Lincoln said as Bashira raised an eyebrow. "You had siblings and never told me!" Bashira almost screamed as Lincoln calmed her down. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think it would've mattered. I'll explain it to you." Lincoln said as they took a seat on the nice white couch and explained how he came to New Orleans in the first place. He explained how he fucked up and got a felony and had to work for the government or else he would go to jail. But he also told her it was for a good cause too.

After explaining it, Bashira finally understood what Lincoln had to say. He also explained how messed up his sisters (minus Lily) could be sometimes. While they were talking, the doorbell rang, so Bashira grabbed her wallet and went to see that it was the Pizza Hut guy.

After paying the man, Lincoln helped Bashira with the foldable table, so they could eat and have the food on. They finally put another romantic movie in, but this one had hurt and comfort and some action in it too. As they watched the movie, it got to the sensitive parts for Bashira and Lincoln knew it was happening, so he grabbed some tissues by the coffee table and gave them to her, so she could wipe the tears away. He squeezed her hand lightly and showed a 'it's okay' look on his face.

After the movie had ended, Bashira had grabbed a warm cinnamon roll and began to eat it…until a glob of gooey frosting landed on her cleavage, making Lincoln look at it with wide eyes. "You looking at my breasts?" Bashira asked with a seductive voice as Lincoln made sure his eyes were not set on the double C size breasts, but Bashira had already caught him. "You wanna see them?" Bashira asked as she had pink in her cheeks. Lincoln blushed bright red after she said that. "Well…do you?" She asked again as Lincoln nodded before watching her take off her flannel. After watching her take off her shirt, two nice C-sized breasts popped out with a dark for a tinge in the areola. "Wow." Lincoln breathed before pinning her down onto the couch with slight force.

"Careful there cowboy. I'm still a woman." Bashira said with a slight grin as Lincoln licked up the frosting that went down between her breasts and to her stomach. Bashira moaned loudly as he licked up the remaining sweetness; it felt like torture to her. Just then, she reached for his crotch and grabbed at his member that was already hard. Lincoln groaned and was pulled in for a slow kiss. Lincoln moaned a little before grinding his hard member into Bashira's clothed groin. "Fuck." Bashira said as she pulled Lincoln's shirt off of his body, revealing his muscular torso. "Holy shit…you're so fucking hot." Bashira said as she felt Lincoln's soft lips latch to her neck and nibble on a tendon.

Bashira softly pulled Lincoln off of her neck, so she could talk to him. "What's wrong? Weren't you enjoying it?" Lincoln asked with curiosity as Bashira nodded but kissed his lips. "Yes. But, let's take this to my room. Okay?" Bashira said as Lincoln carried her like a bride all the way to her room. He locked the door and saw that her room had a big full set bed, a 50-inch TV on an entertainment center with some cool Japanese posters and even two nightstands on each side of the bed. The bedding was all flowers and rainbows with some plan white cotton too. Lincoln softly placed Bashira on the bed and began kissing her neck down to her breasts. Bashira moaned and pulled his hair softly before trying to pull him down. "I need this." She moaned loudly as Lincoln pulled down his pants, got rid of his shirt and even ditched his jewelry. All Lincoln was left with was his compression shorts showing a big bulge.

Bashira got up to ditch her clothes as well before reaching to touch Lincoln's crotch. "You wanna see it?" Lincoln asked with pink cheeks as Bashira smirked. "It's fair since I showed my big breasts. Am I right?" Bashira replied with her own question as Lincoln smirked and then began taking off his compression shorts, revealing his long but huge member.

As soon as he revealed his lower body, Bashira gasped and went super red; this was her first time seeing a boy's member other than on a porn tape or magazine. She reached for it, until Lincoln stopped her and spread her legs open. "Got any lube and condoms?" Lincoln asked as he got on the bed with his knees. "I don't. But that doesn't matter. I can't ever have kids again after some stupid bet." Bashira whispered as Lincoln heard it perfectly and went wide eyed. "W-What? What happened?" Lincoln asked as Bashira sat up and explained that almost a year ago, her and some girlfriends dare her to go get her tubes tied or else they wouldn't be her friend anymore. So…she did, and now she can't have any kids at all. Bashira started to cry tears of sadness, until Lincoln nuzzled her. "Are you sure you still wanna have sex?" Lincoln whispered as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. She nodded and smiled softly. "Of course. As long as we can give this relationship a shot and you be my boyfriend. Okay, sweetie?" Bashira asked as Lincoln smiled wide and kissed her before guiding his member into her womanhood, popping her cherry at the same time. They made love for a good 30 minutes before they erupted in pleasure and euphoria. They laid in bed for a good hour and a half before Lincoln spoke up. "Babe?" Lincoln asked as Bashira moved to look at her new boyfriend. "Hmm?" She said as Lincoln sat up. "Wanna get in the shower? I gotta get back to my place soon." Lincoln said as Bashira got up and led him into the shower where they made love again in the shower. After they showered, Lincoln left to head back home before it got too late.

4 and a half months went by and it was finally Lincoln's 20th birthday on Thursday, May 2nd, 2024. And Lincoln was sleeping in on that day when he heard his phone buzzing. "The fuck?" Lincoln said groggily as he got up to check his phone.

 _Happy birthday baby. Love you! :D -Bashira_

Lincoln smiled and texted her back saying 'thanks' and that he loved her too. He woke up to get a good workout before changing into his clothes after. He didn't know what he was going to do for his 20th birthday, but he decided why not go and see what the guys were up to. Since he had a year left before he was gonna go home to Royal Woods.

 **A/N: And…DONE!**

 **Now, please let me know whatcha think of this chapter.**

 **We're almost there to when Lincoln goes home!**

 **So, please give me feedback and I'll see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	32. Tranformation, Stonebanks & Going Home?

**A/N: Hello there! I'm glad we're together again. : D**

 **This chapter is the one I've wanted to write for so long! Wait and see what's in store for you! : D**

 **Before anything else, this is in** _ **my**_ **world of Expendables where things are changed a bit.**

 **Now, I must address some viewers before I say some things.**

 **Gamelover41592** **: Well, they vowed to never get back together in a good way. And no, it's not a harem fic.**

 **1049: Well, just wait and see what happens. ; )**

 **DreadedCandiru2** **: Haha! True, but I'm also excited to make you feel happy about that maybe happening.**

 **CrimsonSylvan** **: That's true mate. I'm happy to provide this for you to read. : )**

 **FantasyNerd306: Thanks Willow! I appreciate the words! And who knows if the money is bad.**

 **zvorticx** **: Already dealt with it and reported it. Thank again mate. Let me know whatcha think of the story!**

 **Crazymancody895: Thanks Cody. And yes, I do agree with you on both things.**

 **Guest 1: Well that is an** _ **okay**_ **idea mate, but I don't think it will be used. No offense.**

 **Guest 2: What do you mean 'it was not what I was expecting'? I followed how the movie was done and copied it. I didn't do the dialogue much because it would take so much space and pages.**

 **Guest 3: Thanks mate!**

 **Guest 4: Like I said to Guest 1, I'm not sure for a sequel. Okay? No offense.**

 **Thanks to Crazymancody895 for helping me proofread.**

 **Now, enough of my waffle, you don't wanna hear it.**

 **So, I shall see you at the bottom…ADIOS AMIGOS!**

As soon as Lincoln finished his breakfast, Toll came out to let him know something. "Barney let me know that we got a job. So, we gotta head to the warehouse and discuss terms soon." Toll said as Lincoln cleaned his plate off in the sink. Later, around 12pm, Toll Road and Lincoln left to the warehouse to see what the mission details were. As soon as they reached the warehouse, they saw the other Expendables there standing and waiting. "So, what's up, Barney?" Toll said as the veteran passed the papers around for everyone to see. Apparently, they needed to go after a mad Bulgarian Russian scientist who needed to be stopped for experimenting on animals. He was so smart that he injected a rat with bird DNA that made it grow wings for fucks sakes!

As soon as everyone got a taste for what it was gonna be like taking out this scientist, they got ready and were out before 1pm hit. They would get to the Rila Mountain around 2am or 3 when they would arrive near the mountains. They heard that the target; Kiril Drozdov had 3 labs in the mountain apart from each other in the Rila mountain, so he had to be at one of them. Around 1 am, Lincoln woke up and went to talk to Barney, who was letting Lee fly the new plane. The new plane was an An-26 twin-engined turboprop civilian and military transport aircraft, and it was beautiful. Barney only paid 50,000 thousand for it. "Hey boss, you got one minute?" Lincoln asked as he leaned against the door frame. "Yeah. Let's go talk." Barney said as he lit his cigar. "I was thinking…in honor of Billy, I could go ahead and cover you guys in a snipers position while you guys try to find Drozdov. Since he has other mercs protecting him and whatnot. Sound good?" Lincoln said as Barney nodded.

"It does sound good. Now, we'll hit the first two we need you to meet us at the last lab. Okay?" Barney said as Lincoln nodded and sat down with his sniper, so he could load the bullets and put on a bipod on the sniper. Another 30 minutes went by and they finally touched down in a field quite a way down from the snowy mountain. Lincoln went up the mountain to his nest while the guys went to the first lab and waited for Lincoln to be ready. As soon as Lincoln was ready, he looked through the scope and saw the guys were waving at him to see if he could see them. "I'm in position and can see you guys clearly. Go right ahead." Lincoln said as he saw the others go in the cave and could even hear faint gunshots. Lincoln put a suppressor on his sniper back in the plane, so there wouldn't be an avalanche, and the Expendables wouldn't want the exit to be blocked. Lincoln then heard some voices coming from the side of the entrance where the Expendables had gone in, so he was on high alert.

Then he saw 2 guards walking toward the entrance, so he shot one of them in the head and the other in the kneecap where his femoral artery was and bled to death. They dropped in the snow and saw the guys come out and give a negative signal. " _Drozdov isn't here. We're moving to the next one about 30 yards north._ " Barney said through the radio as Lincoln pushed the radio to talk. "Got it." Lincoln said as he turned the sniper towards the second lab about 30 yards north. He made himself comfortable before getting a good lock on the guys as they walked toward the entrance. "I'm watching guys. Go on in." Lincoln said as the guys went balls deep and charged in the entrance.

Just as they went in, 1 guard with a CZ Scorpion Evo 3 S1 and an H&K P30L walked up to the entrance before getting his brains splattered in the snow. Lincoln was about to get up when he felt someone hit him on the back of the head, and it hurt enough to knock him out. Lincoln's unconscious body dropped to the ground before he was dragged to the 3rd and final lab. While that was happening, the Expendables finished mopping up the 2nd lab with Bulgarian mercs and so far, they didn't find the scientist.

"Fuck sakes! This is the 2nd fucking lab and we haven't found that goddamn scientist!" Caesar bitched as Barney calmed him down before getting on the horn with Lincoln. "Kid, he's not here. Be ready to switch to the final lab about 50 yards away south." Barney said as there was static. "Kid? You there?" Barney asked again as there was no answer. "Let me try." Toll said as he radioed Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln. Where you at?" Toll asked as there was just more static. "This is like Lincoln to not answer. Let's go find him." Gunner said as Lee stepped in. "We have to find the scientist you arse! Lincoln can take care of himself." Lee said as they walked out to the final lab.

They went up to Lincoln's nest and found that his gear was still there but he wasn't, which enraged Toll Road. They even saw a bit of blood on the ground which told them that someone assaulted Lincoln, knocked him out and took him. "We need to find him. He could've been taken to the final lab, Barney." Toll said as the older man nodded. "Let's head over there." The Vietnam veteran said as they made their way over there. As soon as they reached the lab, they heard screaming which sounded like…Lincoln!

"LINCOLN!" All of the Expendables screamed as they recognized who it was. They all pounded on the door and tried to open it, only to figure out it was locked from the inside. They shot at the door frame where it was sealed, only to have the bullets be of no help. "FUCK! What're we gonna do, Barney?" Toll asked as they tried to figure out a plan. "I got a plan. But it's gonna take a bit for me to get it ready." Gunner said as they listened to what he had to say.

It had been an hour close to 2 hours and Drozdov had put Lincoln through all experiments where he had wanted to create the perfect animal human hybrid. He had tried all Chinese zodiacs and they had failed. He tried lions, tigers, bears, pandas and even snakes, but they didn't work. The serums just weren't strong enough…but then it hit him. He remembered reading on how a type of canine would work for a human-hybrid…the ultimate hybrid for this experiment. He wanted to create a hybrid that knew a shit ton of martial arts too; it would be the best experiment he had ever created. He had blood from a white wolf he collected while he was in the States and injected it into the green serum before injecting all of that into the tubs that lead into Lincoln's bloodstream. Then…it happened; the pain from the serum made Lincoln's eyes shoot wide open and he let out a blood-curdling scream. It was the most ear-piercing scream ever!

Down by the plane, the guys had heard the scream and their eyes went wide to when they had heard it was Lincoln. "Hurry up Gunner!" Barney said as the Swede finished with the explosive powder he had brought for taking out big objects. The explosive was TATP mixed with a bit of TNT, and it was gonna be loud. "We're good to go." Gunner said as everyone high tailed it back up the mountain to the lab and put the explosive on the door before bracing themselves. "Brace for impact!" Gunner said before hitting the detonator. Then, after 3 seconds, the door went flying backward and landing in the lab where Drozdov was standing with wide eyes. "Go Go Go!" Barney said as everyone ran in and opened fire on the man. They shot mostly at his torso and neck, killing him instantly. "Kid?" Toll said as he ran up to Lincoln, who was on the table with tubes and needles in his arms and a heart monitor hooked up to him.

"Guys, help me!" Toll said as Lincoln was only in his short-sleeved compression shirt and compression tights when Caesar put him on his back like a piggy-back ride and everyone left, but not before Gunner grabbed a piece of paper with some info on it from a printer in the lab. As soon as they grabbed Lincoln's gear and got back to the plane, they put the unconscious 20-year-old on a thin mat with a blanket over him to help him keep warm. It was gonna be 4pm, on the 3rd of Friday, May, 2024, by the time they would get back to New Orleans. On the flight back, everyone would take shifts watching Lincoln breath slowly as he slept; but little did they know, the serum would change Lincoln's life forever.

They reached the hanger, parked the plane and everyone went home. Toll took Lincoln back to the house before putting him in bed and making himself dinner. 16 hours went by, it was 8am on May 4th, Saturday, 2024, and Lincoln finally woke up to use the bathroom…but little did he know, something was hanging from his backside. As he went in to take use the can, he did his thing before feeling something hit the wall behind him. "What the…" Lincoln stopped and had wide eyes as he felt what had hit the wall…he felt he had a 20 inch bushy white wolf tail just an inch between his rear and lower back. It was almost to the ground too. Meanwhile, Toll Road was finally getting up when he heard Lincoln scream. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Lincoln screamed as Toll threw on his tank top and ran to the bathroom. "Lincoln! What's wrong?" Toll asked as Lincoln opened the door and turned around to show him. "This isn't normal. Am I right?" Lincoln said with a poker face and a serious voice. Toll Road could only stare with wide eyes as he saw that Lincoln had an actual Wolf tail on his backside. "What the…how could this…I mean…" Toll spluttered as Lincoln turned back around before his eyes went wide and he grabbed his head with his hands.

Then, he bent down slightly and began actually growling like the wolf inside him was coming out. His teeth became canine-like and actually formed into Wolf fangs, but they were a tad longer than an ordinary Canus Lupis. He began snarling and as he looked up at his caretaker; the man he called a better father than his blood father and his eyes changed to a dark blood red for the aris with black sclera. His biceps and triceps changed to the size of Caesar's, Gunners and Barney's mixed together while he became taller around to 6 foot 3. He even gained a healthy set of 8 pack abs which were clean as shit. Then, his fingernails grew claws, but they were sharp, black and pointy. He snarled again, charged at Toll Road and pinned him against the wall. His fangs were showing as he snarled loudly against the 50-year-old man.

All Toll Road could do was stand there with his back pinned and stare at the man he knew as a son who had gone through a transformation of a Human/Wolf Hybrid. "Lincoln, it's me; Joshua." Toll said as Lincoln stopped snarling, released a bit of hard pressure he had on Toll Road and began to do something that a wolf would do to a human…Lincoln began to loudly sniff at his caretaker on the neck, confusing the man. Toll Road was confused, but he let him do his thing. Just as Lincoln backed off, he then transformed into a white wolf that was a tad taller than a grown Canus Lupis and sat down in front of the man. His clothes went with the transformation and were hidden well within it. All Toll Road could do was let his mouth drop as he saw Lincoln transform right in front of him. Lincoln turned his wolf head to the side slightly like a regular wolf or dog would do if they were confused. "What?" Lincoln said normally with a slight southern accent as Toll closed his mouth and went to sit down on the couch to think things over. Lincoln walked over to the man in his new white wolf form and sat in front of him. Lincoln's fur wasn't exactly snow white; it was slightly grey too, but mostly white and had a slight grey tinge to it. On his underbelly, the skin beneath was grey in the darker areas and pink in the lighter and white areas. "Toll, look at me." Lincoln said as he put a paw on Toll's muscular knee.

"What?" Toll said as Lincoln began to scratch the back of his head with his leg like a dog would do. Toll cringed a bit before Lincoln stopped and looked at him. "I'm as surprised as you are. Okay? I can't do anything about this. But when I changed into this form, I began focusing on turning into it for some reason. I wasn't thinking about anything else but turning into his form. You know what I mean?" Lincoln said as he began licking his paw. "Yeah. But this is still crazy. You're a goddamn Human/Wolf Hybrid for god's sakes!" Toll said as Lincoln shrugged and began licking himself, making Toll Road turn away.

After 5 awkward minutes went by, Toll went to make breakfast. "You want something to eat, Lincoln?" Toll asked as he began getting pans out before Lincoln changed back to his human form, and his compression wear stayed for some reason. "Do you think I'd say no?" Lincoln said before Toll and the 20-year-old chuckled. They ate bacon, hash browns, and eggs but what they didn't expect was Lincoln's big appetite; Lincoln ate 3 big plates of food which surprised Toll to the core. Later, Lincoln began working out in the workout room by doing 100 pushups, 100 Sit-Ups with a 25lb weight on his chest and even did 100 squats for a whole 45 minutes before working on his Eskrima in the backyard with Eskrima sticks on a Century Bob Body. His Eskrima skills had increased over the last year, but he had never had to use it while on jobs.

Around 5pm, the guys came over to check on Lincoln, but they saw Toll Road outside Lincoln's door. "What's going on with him, Toll Road?" Barney asked as Toll sighed slowly through his nose. "What happened in Bulgaria really changed Lincoln…and I mean _changed_ him." Toll said as he emphasized the word 'changed'. "What do you mean?" Lee asked as Toll led them to the living room. "Just go wait for him. He'll come out in a bit." Toll said as everyone went to sit in the living room to wait for Lincoln. "Alright kid, come on out." Toll announced as they heard Lincoln's door open and the 20-year-old hybrid walked out to greet them. He was wearing a blue and black flannel, black cargo pants and his black boots. He turned his waist a bit to show them his tail. "This happened from the serum in Bulgaria. Isn't this lovely?" Lincoln said sarcastically as all men, except Toll Road, went super wide-eyed to what Lincoln had shown. "And that's not all." Lincoln continued as he focused for a good 5 seconds and changed into his wolf form, making his clothes stay as usual.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Caesar yelled as he Barney cleared his throat. "Do you…uh…feel different?" Barney asked as Lincoln smiled and changed back to his human form. "Yes I do actually." Lincoln said before showing off his abs and muscles; Barney, Gunner, and Caesar were impressed with Lincoln's new muscles and abs, but most importantly, they noticed how much taller he was too. "Guys, I forgot to mention. I grabbed some intel after you guys grabbed Lincoln from the table." Gunner said before getting the piece of paper from his wallet. "Here it is." Gunner said as he gave it to Barney to pass around.

The paper read that it had Lincoln's new abilities on it, which were; enhanced speed, reflexes, strength, hearing, and even sight. It also said that Lincoln would have negative side effects; they were anger issues, a _huge_ appetite and even what he would dread…uncontrollable hormones. After everyone read it, they gave it to Lincoln and his face grew sad; he now knew what he had to deal for the rest of his life. "So, I guess this is the new me. Huh?" Lincoln said as he passed the paper back. "I'm afraid so kiddo." Barney said as he lit his cigar. Lincoln sighed and went back to his room to cry. He knew he would be like his sister Lori, because of anger issues and he would be like Lynn Jr, because of her big appetite. He was already like all of his sisters because of the calling cards he had.

The guys left an hour later and Toll Road ordered McDonald's for him and Lincoln because he knew Lincoln would eat like a motherfucker. Toll Road ordered 8 Big Macs, 6 sets of fries and 2 Cokes; he knew Lincoln would gain weight on a good term since he weighed only 160 now. The food came and Lincoln and Toll Road ate until they were full. The next 4 weeks went by and it was now the 31st of May, on a Friday night, 2024, Lincoln was doing 100 Clap-Pushups, 100 Squats and Lunges in the workout room for about 45 minutes before going to take a shower. As he stripped down to nothing in the bathroom, he noticed his hormones were kicking in and he needed relief. So, he grabbed his 12-inch shaft that was aching and throbbing hard and began stroking super quick with long strokes. He couldn't believe he gained an extra 2 inches on his member; it was amazing. After he felt his release coming, he shot more than 3 long, hot cords of essence into the toilet bowl. His heavy musk filled the bathroom and he smelt it; it was super strong.

He then jumped in the shower and began scrubbing his body with soap. He began to feel better after he shut off the water and began drying off. He turned on the bathroom fan and let the air circulate around. After wrapping his large waist, he speed-walked to his bedroom and began dressing in his compression wear. It was close to 8pm when he laid down, but then his phone started ringing. _Fuck, who could that be,_ Lincoln thought as he picked up the phone and saw who it was; it was Bashira.

"Hello?" Lincoln said as he answered the phone. " _Hey babe. I was wondering if I can come over and spend the night. That okay with you?_ " Bashira asked as Lincoln thought for a moment. "Sure. But, something happened to me while I was in Bulgaria on the 2nd. So, beware of my new self. Okay?" Lincoln said in a serious tone as Bashira was quiet on her end. " _Why? What happened baby?_ " Bashira asked as Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just…come on over in a bit. Okay?" Lincoln said before smiling. "I love you." Lincoln sweetly as he heard Bashira giggle on her end. " _I love you too_." Bashira said as she hung up and let Lincoln sigh of relief. "How the fuck am I gonna tell my girlfriend that I'm a Human/Wolf Hybrid?" Lincoln asked himself as he sat up slightly and thought of something quickly. Then, he started to wag his tail, which was connected to his emotions, just like a dog.

Toll Road had gone to Melanie's for the night, so Lincoln had the place to himself. After waiting 20 minutes, he heard the doorbell, so he walked to the door and made sure to not wag his tail like crazy. As soon as he opened the door, he saw his beautiful girlfriend with a purple button-up shirt, blue jeans and brown converse on. "Hey you." Bashira cooed as Lincoln smiled. "Hey babe. Come on in." Lincoln said as he back up a bit to let her in. "Nice place you got here sweetie. Now, what did you wanna show me?" Bashira asked as Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Did you not notice my height and my muscles?" Lincoln asked as Bashira looked closer and gasped; she now noticed how much taller he was and how his muscles were bigger. "Now, this is the icing on the cake. You ready?" Lincoln said as Bashira nodded. Lincoln turned around to show his tail, while Bashira had wide eyes to what she was seeing. "So…you're kinda like a wolf from Twilight, huh?" Bashira grinned as she backed him against the wall. She ran her hands up his shirt to feel his 8 pack, which she was beginning to blush lightly. "Take your pants off. I need you." She purred as Lincoln took them off and locked the front door. Bashira got on her knees and pulled some lube out of her bag before coating his entire member in the substance.

"Oooh, that feels good." Lincoln said as his inner wolf was getting to him. He began to snarl lightly like a canine and Bashira looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's the genetics of what happened to me. Please continue." Lincoln said quickly as Bashira took him in her mouth, but only to 5 inches; she could not take the last 7. She bobbed her head back and forth before fondling Lincoln's jewels down below. She went faster until Lincoln pushed her head down as far as it would go before she gagged loudly. She pulled off and smirked widely. "So, you like to be rough?" Bashira asked as Lincoln's fangs showed and she was surprised. "Please continue." Lincoln said as Bashira smiled and continued to service his member slowly. She began to tease him by flicking the tip of it with her tongue, making him whimper loudly.

She giggled and kept going until he released a big load in her mouth and down her throat. She cleaned him up and let him get dressed before Lincoln told her the truth about being a mercenary in his room where they could be alone for good. She was surprised that Lincoln had been trained as a mercenary ever since he was 11. "Lincoln, I had no idea….I don't know if we should continue to date." Bashira said as Lincoln's eyes widened. "Bashira, what do you mean?" Lincoln asked with hurt in his voice as Bashira got up and got her stuff together. "I just can't date a guy whose life is in danger almost every single day. I'm sorry. But, consider us through." Bashira said as she walked out of his room and headed home. Lincoln was left heartbroken and sad on his bed; he had gone through yet another break up. So, he decided to just work out and get over it.

6 months went by and it was the 29th of November, Friday, 2024, and Thanksgiving had just ended. The Expendables knew it was a challenge for Lincoln to get used to his new genetics, but he made it through. When Lincoln decided to go out in public, he wore a long trench coat and tried not to make it obvious that he had a fucking wolf tail. As Lincoln was in his room watching a movie on the TV around 7pm, he got a call on his phone from Ines. "Hey, what's up?" Lincoln asked as he heard Ines sigh on the other side. " _I got bad news. Axel was murdered by some thugs during a robbery and he left me a document that said I could be boss automatically if something happened to him. So, I'm now the Elite Leader of Interpol._ " Ines said as Lincoln went wide-eyed. "I'm sorry to hear about Axel. But I don't think I can work for Interpol anymore, Ines. I went through a life-changing experience and it changed my body mentally and physically." Lincoln explained as Ines was surprised on the other side.

" _Lincoln, we need to find out where these sons of bitches that murdered Axel are at. Last I heard, these guys are soldiers with the Royal Moroccan Armed Forces. Plus they know Judo, Krav Maga and Hapkido as well. We need you. We can't do this without you. I beg of you._ " Ines said as Lincoln sighed and gave in. "Have a jet pick me up. When I get there, have a car at the runway ready so I can drive straight to the office and then you need to fill me in on the guys who killed Axel. I'll need my Morocco case ready to go." Lincoln said as Ines was excited on the other side. " _Good. I'll have my close friend, Camille, come down to pick you up with the files. I'll see you when you get here._ " Ines said before hanging up. Lincoln got some rest before the next day came along and he got up around 5am to get ready. He got a call from Ines and she was told that Camille would arrive around 7am and that they would get to Lyon around 7pm that night.

So, Lincoln went to work on his calves for a good 45 minutes before he took a shower and got dressed in a grey henley, black jeans and even black converse. He left his jewelry on the dresser and tucked his tail inside his pants so he wouldn't be counted as suspicious. After he was dressed, he went to watch TV out in the living room until Camille called him. It was finally 7am when Camille called, and the sun was starting to come out too. So, Lincoln grabbed 2 granola bars and a bottle of OJ before he went outside and saw Camille in BMW that was left at the runway. Lincoln got in and sat in the passenger's seat next to Camille Brodeur. She was a beautiful woman 35-year-old who had long blonde hair, stood 5 foot 8 and was wearing a red blouse, blue jeans and heels. "Hello there, Lincoln. Ines has told me about you. She was not lying about how cute you are." Camille said as she reached for his face. "Kiss me." Camille said as Lincoln pulled her in for a juicy kiss. The two kissed for a minute before she got on his lap and began to French kiss him.

They rolled their tongues around for a good 5 minutes before they got their act together and went back to the runway. After they reached the runway, they got on the jet and were off to Lyon. On the flight there, Camille gave Lincoln the files for the two Arabic men who murdered Axel. The first one was an Abdul Azoulay who was a sergeant in the Moroccan Army while the second was a Rafik Harrak; he was a private in the army with Abdul and trained like crazy until they got out and led a business to smuggle weapons and coke into France, Spain and Germany too for their distributors. Abdul was a 29-year-old Arabic man who stood 5 foot 9, wore a red and black button-up shirt with a dragon on it, black cargo pants and running shoes while Rafik was a 28-year-old Arabic man who stood the same as Abdul, wore a blue t-shirt, black jeans and white cleats.

The men had peach fuzz on their chins and had the Moroccan Army logo tattooed on their wrist with their ranks underneath in the photo. It was finally 7pm when they reached Lyon; so Lincoln and Camille drove to the office and Lincoln was surprised to hear everyone at the office talking about how Axel was a good guy. As soon as Lincoln walked into Axel's old office, he saw Ines at the desk sitting down. "Hey. Is the case here yet or is it still in the vault?" Lincoln asked as Ines picked up something from behind the desk and put it on top. "Here it is. There's a Beretta in there with an optional muzzle brake in there as well as fifty thousand dollars in Moroccan Dirham." Ines said as Lincoln went through it and it also had a passport for him with his picture on it too.

"Alright, Camille will fly you to Casablanca and you'll stay at a nice hotel before you go out and find Abdul and Rafik. The new information from our informant in Casablanca should know where they'll be hiding out. Our informant is an Arabic French man named Boulos Travers and he shouldn't be hard to miss since he has black trimmed hair, pierced ears, wears a cross necklace, a grey plaid button-down shirt, blue jeans and even work boots. He also stands 5 foot 5 and is kind of serious, but he's our best agent yet." Ines said as Lincoln looked through the information that she passed him.

"Alright. When do we leave?" Lincoln asked as Ines looked on the computer. "You'll leave in 10 minutes. So, go with Camille back to the runway and fly down to Casablanca. I've already booked you a room at the Odyssee Center Hotel." Ines said as Lincoln nodded and went to find Camille downstairs. After he found her, the two drove back to the runway and flew to Morocco. It was a quick flight since the jet was fast, and Lincoln even had some whiskey while they flew. Around 9pm, they touched down on a runway and got off before Lincoln drove to the Odyssee Center Hotel. Lincoln reached the hotel and went up to their room which was an Urban Comfort King.

It was December 1st, Sunday, 2024, and Lincoln woke up around 8am to do his morning workout before taking a shower. Lincoln was glad he told Camille that he could handle the work alone. As he showered, he began to scrub down his entire body and got the thin layer of sweat off of his body. After his shower, he got dressed in his clothes and waited a while before going to the bar where Boulos would be waiting. It was around noon by the time he went to the closest bar to get a drink as well as find Boulos. After getting a whiskey, he saw Boulos sitting at a table in the back. Ines had sent a photo of Lincoln to Boulos, so the Arabic French man could know who he was dealing with. "Are you Lincoln?" He asked as in an Arabic accent as Lincoln sat down with him. "Yep. What intel do you have?" Lincoln asked as Boulos got to work.

"Last I heard is that Abdul and Farik were staying at an apartment on 255 Boulevard Mohammed V near Station Tramway La Resistance, and that they were lying low after flying back. It's close to your hotel so, I'd suggest getting over there quick." Boulos said as Lincoln nodded, shook his hand and left for the apartment. As he walked to his destination, he was thinking of a way to explain his new genetics to his mother and grandfather. He finally reached the apartment and went to the apartment number that Boulos gave him. As he reached the door, he put his hand over the peephole and knocked violently. Just then, Farik answered the door and got clocked in the nose with the butt of Lincoln's Beretta. He was then almost blindsided by Abdul, but thanks to his enhanced hearing, he dodged it quickly and put his gun on the counter. "Let's do this." Lincoln said as he started snarling like a wolf would. The two men raised an eyebrow to the 20-year-olds action, but they charged him. But not before Lincoln chopped both of them in the throat with the webbings of his hands and the two got kicked in the groin hard.

Lincoln then did a Low Spinning Heel Kick on Abdul, knocking him down and on his ass before doing a Crescent Kick on Farik, knocking him down and unconscious. Lincoln then reached for his gun, before Abdul got up and shot the gun away from Lincoln's grip, missing his fingers too. Lincoln saw Abdul get up and started to run at him, so Lincoln ran at the man and did a Flying Armbar on him. Lincoln put a bunch of pressure on his arm before snapping his arm out of place. Lincoln then rolled out of it and then kicked Farik square in the face, making some teeth come out. Lincoln then punched Abdul in the chest where his heart was super hard which made it stop. He then looked at Farik who tried to get up, so Lincoln helped him up and smashed his head onto the kitchen counter a couple times which fractured his skull. "WHY'D YOU KILL AXEL?!" Lincoln screamed as he snarled and started growling. His inner wolf was coming out.

"We…killed him because we heard he was very wealthy. So we took his expensive watch, cash and sold his car for money." Farik said with a lisp due to some teeth being gone. Lincoln then picked him up so he could stand up and did a Juji Nage on him, which made Farik slam his head on the floor. Lincoln then went to pick up the Beretta, so he could end Farik's life. He pushed the muzzle brake against Farik's forehead and pulled the trigger, making blood and bits of brain come flying out the other end. Lincoln sighed of relief, put the gun in his waistband and went back to his hotel to take a shower because he stunk of sweat and needed a shower too.

He walked back to his hotel, worked out by doing 150 clap-pushups, 150 sit-ups did 5 minutes of shadow boxing before he went to the bathroom to strip down naked. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his body changes; his 8 pack was firm to the touch, his calves were clean and sharp, his tail was protruding out of the space between his ass and lower back and his member was standing straight up. He smiled and thought to himself, _maybe this won't be so bad._ Lincoln knew Ines was giving him a couple days of vacation, so he decided to go to the bar downstairs and get drunk after he was done. After he was done with his shower, he put his clothes back on and went down to the bar for a couple hours to watch sports on the TV. 2 hours went by and Lincoln was wasted, but he knew which room was his, so he decided to head back up there before he got thrown out.

It was finally Wednesday, the 4th of December, 2024, and Lincoln had called Ines for Camille to come pick him back up at the hotel. It was 10am by the time Camille arrived in an SUV to pick him up, so they finally drove back to the runway and they went back to Lyon before getting on a different jet for Lincoln to go back home to New Orleans. Many months later, it was a Friday night on April 15th, 2025, and Lincoln had gotten used to his new genetics ever since it happened. He learned to control his anger and eating habits too so they didn't get outta control. Lincoln was reading in his room when he decided to get his motorcycles license, and even a motorcycle like the others.

The next day was Saturday, April 16th, 2025, and Lincoln told Lee and Barney what he had wanted to do, and they were happy. So, Lee and Barney taught Lincoln how to ride both a sports bike and a Harley. They even helped him with studying so he could get the permit test right on the first try. It was the 23rd of April, Wednesday, 2025, and after studying for a total of 1 week, Lincoln went to the DMV to get his motorcycle permit. Barney waited out in the parking lot for him…and 15 minutes later, Lincoln came out smiling. He got in the truck and handed Barney the paper. "I passed." Lincoln said as Barney drove back to Tool's place so the 20-year-old could give his good news. After they got back to the shop, everyone was happy for him, so for a celebration, Lincoln decided to get a tattoo of the Egyptian God 'Anubis' that it would be on the left side of his ribcage.

He decided to have Anubis's eyes be blood red and blood dripping from its mouth with teeth showing. After two hours, it was done and Lincoln didn't feel much pain; probably from all the pain he experienced back in Bulgaria. The next few days were practice for Lincoln since Barney let him borrow his bike to practice on the runway. It was April 21th, Monday, 2025, and Barney drove Lincoln on his bike to the DMV so Lincoln could do the driving exam. Lincoln had to use Barney's bike to do the exam, but it wouldn't take long either. After waiting an hour in the office, Lincoln drove outside on the bike to the instructor, she smiled and gave a slip of paper to Lincoln. "Congratulations Mr. Loud, you passed the exam. What do you plan to do for a celebration?" The older lady asked as Lincoln smiled and shook her hand. "I plan to get drunk when I turn 21 on the 2nd of May." Lincoln said with a smile as the older lady smirked. "I can tell. Now have a good one and be safe out there." She said as she went inside while Barney came outside.

"Did you pass?" Barney asked as Lincoln passed the paper to him. "Awesome. Now get your picture taken for it and we'll head to the dealership." Barney said as Lincoln went inside and came out 20 minutes later. The two headed to the nearest motorcycle dealership and browsed the bikes. "So Lincoln, do you see the one you want?" Barney asked the 20-year-old as Lincoln finally laid his eyes on a certain bike; it was a 2019 Harley Davidson Fat Boy that was all matte black. It was the coolest motorcycle he had ever seen! "This is the one, Barney. This is the one I want to have." Lincoln said as Barney went to get an employee who worked there. They did the paperwork and paid for the bike and Lincoln was able to drive the bike back to the shop with the veteran. Lincoln was happy that he got a new motorcycle, so now he could take that to the hanger just in case his car wasn't full of gas. As soon as they arrived at the shop, Lincoln and Barney parked their bikes in the shop, where the rest of the gang were waiting. "Damn kid, you got yourself a bike now, huh?" Tool said with a smirk as Lincoln turned off the bike. "Yep. Now all I gotta do is wait until I'm 21 to go to Rusty's bar so I can drink with you guys." Lincoln said as Toll Road sat on it. "This feels nice. I mean you do have a bike, so you're a _true_ Expendable now." Toll said while giving a noogie to Lincoln.

11 days passed, and it was May 2nd, Friday, 2025, it was finally Lincoln's 21st birthday, so, for a birthday present, the guys would take Lincoln to Rusty's for the first time. It was early around 7am that Friday morning, and Lincoln rolled out of bed to do his workout in the workout room. He slipped on his workout clothes and did Cable Crunches, Reverse Crunches, Seated Barbell Twists and Russian Twist for about 45 minutes before he called it a morning and went to take a shower. He scrubbed his whole entire body to get rid of the sweat and grime that was on it. He absolutely loved his new body, he had worked hard for the past 9 and a half years to gain what he wanted; and he did it!

After getting out of the shower, he put on a new Aubon Black button-down shirt with short sleeves, dark blue jeans and new black work boots that were pilot boots. Lincoln put on his shades, his watch and went to eat breakfast with Toll Road. As they were eating, Lincoln decided to bring up something specific. "Can you believe it? I'm finally 21-years-old now. I can go home after a couple more jobs." Lincoln said as Toll bit into his English muffin with butter on it. "I know. It feels like yesterday when you first arrived here in New Orleans. You sure as shit have learned a lot of skills from being with us." Toll said as he finished his breakfast.

Later, everyone got together at Rusty's to let Lincoln drink there for the first time. All the guys ordered a beer, while Lincoln was drinking a simple Rum & Coke. After about 2 drinks, Lincoln decided to go outside and rip a couple fat hits on his new vape mod he purchased a month back. He loaded it with Strawberry flavoring and ripped a couple big clouds. As he was doing that, he saw a big burly man in his late 50's who had a grey beard and had on biker clothing was looking at Lincoln's motorcycle and even getting close to it.

The burly man even sat on it to see how he liked it. Lincoln put away his vape and walked toward his bike with his hands in his pockets. "Can I help you, sir?" Lincoln asked as his southern accent came out a bit. The man looked at him and grinned with slight yellow teeth; could've been from smoking. "Yeah, I was looking at this bike and I was wondering if it's yours. Isn't it?" The man said in a Cajun accent as he wanted to turn it on. "Yeah it is. Now please get your big greasy fat ass off of my bike, before I throw you in the street." Lincoln said in a stern tone. The man raised an eyebrow before sporting an angry look on his face and getting off the bike. "What'd you say to me you little shit?" The man said as Lincoln got in his face and stood a foot taller than him. "What? Did I fucking stutter? I said to get off of my bike!" Lincoln screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the bar.

Some people came out and formed a crowd around the two. Some of the Expendables moved the bikes outta the way just in case there was a fight. "You wanna do something or you gonna stand there, _boy_?" The older man said with venom as Lincoln grabbed the back of the man's neck with his hands, rammed his knee into his gut, elbowed the back on his back with a downward Elbow strike, then finally did an Uki Goshi on him which made him land through the bar window and onto a table which broke it. The crowd was astonished, but the Expendables just stood there smiling at the action. Lincoln then spit on the man, got on his bike and drove towards Becky's apartment. Becky had been told about what happened to Lincoln; his new body and new genetics too were something else. As soon as Lincoln arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for the 26-year-old to answer. The door swung open to the redhead who was surprised to see her friend. "Hey Lincoln. What're you doing here?" Becky asked as she invited him in. "I had to get away from something. Anyway, how's it going with you?" Lincoln asked as they both sat down at the kitchen table. He smelt some food being cooked from his super smell. "You cooking something?" Lincoln asked as Becky nodded and gave him a freshly made chicken sandwich with Sriracha on it. "Just got done making some lunch. I'm also dating someone now." Becky said with a slight grin.

"Really? That's nice. Who's the lucky girl or guy?" Lincoln asked as he took a bite of his food. "His name is Elijah Bryant, and he's a nice 23-year-old guy who is so kinda muscular and is black. I met him last year and we hit it off nicely. I'm thinking of marrying him and settling down. He works as a phlebotomist at the clinic down the road and makes good money. And…" Becky stopped before she blushed hard. Lincoln raised an eyebrow to Becky's blushing. "What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as Becky got up and whispered in his ear. "He's _big_." She said as Lincoln smirked. "How big is he?" Lincoln asked as Becky tried not to blush.

"He's about 8 and a half inches. But…I know you're bigger than him." Becky said as she traced her hand onto Lincoln's crotch. "On your knees." Lincoln said as Becky did so and undid his pants, revealing his rock hard member. She gasped loudly to the sight, smelt his heavy musk and smirked deviously. "Wow, so this is the one-eyed snake you were hiding from me. I like it." Becky said as Lincoln put himself away. "Can I be honest with you, Becky?" Lincoln asked as he took another bite of his food. "What's that sweetie?" Becky asked as Lincoln grasped her hand lightly.

"If you never met Elijah and if I never met Bonnie, would you have married me?" Lincoln asked as Becky began to tear up in joy. "Of honey, of course, I would have married you!" Becky said with joy as they hugged. "But, you're gonna be with Bonnie soon. Besides, she deserves you. I'm a little old for you by the way…no offense." Becky said as Lincoln kissed her cheek tenderly before licking it with his long canine-like tongue. She giggled out loud and had a nice conversation with Lincoln before he had to go back to the house.

It was finally June 1st, Sunday, 2025, and Barney assembled the team for a mission to rescue one of the original Expendable members, Doctor Death or Doc. It was before Toll Road and the others joined and Barney told Caesar to fly Lee's plane to Mogadishu and wait for them to arrive. Church knew where to find the original Expendable, so the team was to fly to where the prison train would be heading back to the prison. Many hours later, the Expendables arrived in a grassy country with weeds and not a lot there and switched to an assault chopper to intercept the prison train. They even set up a long metal wire on support beams on either side of the tracks to take out some enemies.

After they got Doc outta the shithole prison, they arrived back at the field to head over to Somalia to meet up with Caesar. After they got out and started heading towards the plane, Doc gave Barney the evil eye. "You're just gonna roll up on me huh? After 18 damn years. What's up with that?" Doc asked while looking at Barney.

Barney just kept looking straight as he kept the conversation going. "You were in a black ops prison that doesn't officially exist. I just got the location from a guy named Church. An agency spook." Barney said before Doc looked at him with a scared kinda look.

"Excuse me?" He said as Barney calmed him down.

"Agency's official, relax." Barney said as they still walked towards the plane.

"Thank you for this, man. What a waste of life! You make one damn mistake-" Doc started to say before being cut off by the veteran.

"It wasn't a mistake. It was stupid. If you'd done that to me, I would've chopped you into pieces." Barney said as Doc scoffed a bit.

"You would've tried." Doc said as Barney pointed toward the guys.

"Hey, you want to thank the guys?" Barney said as Doc looked confused.

"Guys? Where are our guys? Hammer, Guzman…" Doc said before being cut off by Barney.

"Gone." Barney said with a blank stare.

"They're gone?" Doc said before Barney nodded, hit a detonator and the chopper blew up.

"Damn." Doc said as he followed Barney.

They got on the plane and flew into the night skies while settling down. Doc, Gunner and Toll Road were sitting across from each other and the two current Expendables kept staring at the former Expendable while Gunner was chewing gum and sharpening his knife.

"Heard you killed more people than the plague." Toll said as Doc looked unfazed.

"How 'bout that?" Doc said as Gunner still chewed on his gum.

"That why they called you 'Doctor Death'?" Gunner asked as Doc looked from Gunner to Toll.

"Used to be a medic. But that was a long time ago." Doc continued as Toll looked at him seriously.

"So why'd you get locked away?" Toll asked as Lincoln listened in on the conversation from the back of the plane.

Doc turned his head slightly and widened one eye all weirdly. "Tax evasion." Doc said before getting weird looks from Lincoln, Toll and Gunner.

"So you're all that's left of The Expendables?" Doc asked as Toll still kept his serious face on.

"We're it." Toll replied easily.

"We started out with 5...built up to 22." Doc said as he moved forward a bit and looked to his left to see some dog tags. "I see Barney's still hanging the tags up there. See that jingling sounds the tags make, that's a reminder that our brothers are still here. Somewhere." He continued before looking at Gunner and his knife.

"Come on viking. Give an old schooler your blade. Or else you might find your tags up there. Jingling too. Jingling...jingling jingling." Doc said like a creepy old ass man would do to annoy the fucking piss out of someone.

Gunner looked a bit pissed, but gave in and gave the black Expendable the knife. "Sharpen it when you're done." Gunner said before Doc cut off some of his beard and side chops.

While he did, Doc looked at Lincoln and raised a brow. "So, what's your name, snowflake?" Doc asked as Toll raised a brow to the nickname. Lincoln had his arms crossed with one leg over the other, so he opened one eye and smirked at the older man. "The name's Lincoln…Doctor Death." He said before he grinned like a mad man, showing his canine teeth, making Doc stop shaving.

"What in the fuck are you?" Doc asked with maybe 1 percent of fear in his voice as Lincoln got up and transformed into his wolf form, shocking Doc a bit.

"I'm just your average friendly wolf." Lincoln said while in his wolf form, tilting his head slightly like a dog would do.

Doc just shrugged and finished shaving. Hours later, everyone reached Somalia and got into position at the docks to wait for Hale Caesar. After Caesar reached them, Doc was greeted to Caesar and they were off to hopefully take out a buyer that was waiting for a shipment of thermobaric bombs from the Expendables. But after going through a warehouse to get to a good vantage point and finding out the buyer was none other than the co-founder of the Expendables…Barney saw who it was and lost it.

Barney and the Expendables were having a gunfight until they had to fight their way out of there. They had to outrun Somalian gunmen in trucks and then almost get blown up by a bomb after they came to a stop at the end of the dock…only to have Caesar shot at by Stonebanks moments before. After getting out of the filthy water, they tended to an injured Caesar and carried him back to the plane to get some serious medical attention.

After getting back to New Orleans and getting Caesar admitted into a hospital, Barney and the guys all stayed for an hour to make sure he was alright. Barney and Lincoln left the room to get out of there for a bit before seeing Trench come in. They exchanged words before Lincoln and Barney left to go outside, only to find a man with some guards at the front.

"I'm supposed to meet a guy named Church." Barney said before the man replied quickly.

"I know who you are." The older man said as Barney raised an eyebrow.

"So who are you?" Barney asked as Lincoln kept quiet.

"Operations Officer Drummer." Drummer introduced himself as Barney and Lincoln looked at him suspiciously. "You don't have to worry about Church anymore. He's um, he's out of the picture." Drummer continued as Barney scoffed. "Jesus, Ross. What a mess. We gave you everything; target, opportunity, all the intel you could ask for…and you got decimated. And my target walked away. Am I wrong huh? Am I missing something?" Drummer finally finished so he let Barney talk.

"Yeah, sure you said the target's name was Victor Menz." Barney said with an attitude in his voice.

"And?" Drummer asked as Barney went on.

"It was wrong. His real name was Conrad Stonebanks." Barney almost scowled as he said the name 'Stonebanks'.

"We knew him only as Victor Menz. Arms dealer, made billions selling to every psycho warlord in Africa and the Middle East. His own mercenary army is personally responsible...for the torturing and killing...two of the best men I ever knew, friends. I don't give a shit what his name is. I don't like him. I want him as bad as you do. This happened on my watch. You fucked up, and I'm wearing it. I'll find him…again. You have one more shot." Drummer said before smiling softly. "Nice to finally meet you Barney." Drummer continued as Barney and Lincoln walked away. "Your men are shot to shit, what are you gonna do for a team?" Drummer asked as Barney simply stated sternly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Barney said before Drummer replied.

"Relax. You're gonna give yourself a stroke." Drummer said before Barney and Lincoln finally walked away.

Later, every one of the Expendables met at Rusty's for a drink to see what the hell they could do from that point on. "You know...it's very hard for me to say this...but at one time, you guys were the best. Maybe still are. But nothing lasts forever. Hard as it is to hear, we're not the future anymore. Unfortunately for us, we're part of the past." Barney said with a serious but glum face.

"You…arr…you going somewhere with this?" Lee asked as Barney sighed.

"As I see it, if we keep this life up...the only way this thing ends...for all of us is in a hole in the ground and no-one givin' a shit. Now, if that's the way I'm supposed to go out, I can live with that. For me. But what I can't live with and I won't live with...is taking you with me." Barney said as Toll started to get offended.

"What are you saying? That's our call." Toll said with his serious voice.

"I'm changing things now. You. Me. All of us. It's over. We're done." Barney said as he pointed to the guys, except Lincoln.

"Done? You break me out...cut me loose?" Doc said while looking at Barney.

"You'll survive. You all will. You live your lives while you can." Barney said as he got up. "C'mon kid." Barney said to Lincoln as the 21-year-old hybrid drank one last sip of his beer before following the boss.

Lee was angry now, he couldn't believe that Barney had cut them loose. "Where are you going, Barney?" Lee asked as he watched Barney and Lincoln leave the bar. Lee got fed up and followed them out there. "Hey you think you just pulled the plug and that's it?" Lee asked as he walked towards the two.

"Just did." Barney said as simple as it was.

"Yeah? Well it doesn't work that way!" Lee yelled as he got in Barney's face, but Lincoln was there to keep them separated.

"What?" Barney said as Lee went on.

"We've been through the mud...the shit and the blood. And I've saved your arse more times than I can count. You owe me a shot at the son of a bitch that took Caesar down." Lee said as he had a pissed off look on his face.

"We're not doing that." Barney hissed as Lee looked down slightly before looking up at Barney. "When I joined, I joined for the whole ride." Lee said as Barney just sighed.

"Rides over." Barney said before he walked away. Before Lincoln followed him, he hugged Lee tightly and whimpered a bit. "I'm sorry." Lincoln said before following Barney to their bikes.

Barney and Lincoln went to Vegas to see an old friend in an underground parking lot with a fight going on. Bonaparte was excited to see them again, but sad to hear about Caesar. They traveled all over the states and even a bit of Mexico trying to find young, hungry and willing to take a bullet recruits to fight Stonebanks. So far, they got Thorn, Luna (a hot blonde for sure), Mars and Smilee. But they came across Galgo, a guy who Bonaparte had rejected many times before.

Back in the states, a couple days later, Lincoln went to the house to work out while Barney headed to the hanger and found Drummer in his truck. He needed to give him confidential files on Stonebanks and what he had done…but most importantly, they needed him alive to be tried at The Hague. Barney was pissed, but orders were orders. The next day, Barney called Lincoln and the other recruits down to the hanger to get ready to leave…until old company showed up.

Barney was packing some gear when Toll Road, Gunner, Lee and Doc showed up, looking a little angry but serious.

"Heard you got a job?" Toll asked as Barney confirmed it.

"That's right." Barney said as all the younger recruits looked at the older gentleman.

"Who the hell are they?" Lee asked with curiosity.

"They're with me." Barney replied as Gunner took a sip of his tiny flask.

"And we're not?" Gunner asked as Barney finished packing the gear.

"Gunner I had told you everything I had to tell you back at the bar, and stop drinking so much." Barney said with a bit of aggravation in his voice.

"You want to get yourself killed...with those youngsters." Doc said as Barney looked at them all before grabbing his gear.

"Do us all a favor and get the hell out of here." Barney said as he walked to the back of the hanger. "Wheels up in 10." Barney said to the other young recruits and Lincoln.

Barney walked to the back while he found Trench smoking next to a fuel tanker. "If your guys wanted to fight, why didn't they just get married?" Trench said with a joking voice.

"You seriously smoking next to aviation fuel?" Barney said as he walked to the back to finish up preparation.

Later, they left to Romania and Barney saw the old Expendables sitting on their bikes while eyeing him in the big plane. Many hours after arriving in Romania, everyone did some beginning prep work to see where Stonebanks would be at and where to take him. But Barney had something else in mind. He knew Stonebanks was going to sell some weaponry at an art museum later that night, so it would be the perfect place to take him. The takedown was smooth, no big casualties, no big accidents…nothing. The Expendables got Stonebanks and were on the way to The Hague. But…there was a _big_ problem; apparently Stonebanks had a GPS tracker in his watch and his men were tracking the van. They had a chopper follow them and even blew the van up, not all the way, but on the back of it to make it crash. Barney and Lincoln were able to get out, but Barney needed to take out the helicopter before it took him out.

But, he didn't get so lucky because he and Lincoln got blasted off the bridge and into the water below. They fought their way to try and stay afloat but they both got knocked out by a big rock hitting them on the head. The next day, some of Stonebanks men found them, and Barney saw them but he got kicked back down as he tried to get up. They got Barney up and standing before they tried to call Stonebanks to let him know what they had found. Lincoln woke up slowly and saw the transaction, so he stayed down. Barney had his SAA revolver in the back of his waist, so he pulled it out and quickly killed all 4 of the men and got his pistols back before getting Lincoln up. "Let's go." Barney said before they made their way back to the runway and hanger where Trench touched down and waited.

When they finally made it, they told Trench what happened and he knew it was gonna get worse before it gets any better. Trench got an email from an anonymous user and it was Stonebanks tormenting Barney on video and saying that he got the younger recruits and if he wanted them to come get them. So Barney, Lincoln and Trench flew back to New Orleans to get more equipment. After Trench told him he was an idiot, Barney and Lincoln got the gear together, but who else was there to help…Galgo; a Spanish Special Forces soldier who was fast and good at fighting and shooting.

After convincing him to let him come, Galgo was now a part of the team. After they were ready to go, Barney had the plane on the runway ready to go, but who else came to help…the old Expendables! Barney smiled and motioned for them to get on the plane. While on the way to Azmenistan, Galgo talked endlessly to the old Expendables…it was getting annoying. When they arrived, Galgo talked, and talked, and talked some more. They found out where Stonebanks had been keeping the young recruits, so The Expendables moved in to find them inside the old destroyed casino…until they found out it was a trap.

Once they did, Gunner made a smart remark that instigated a brief fight until Barney broke it up. He gave them a small speech about teamwork and once it was done, constructed a plan to try and stall the detonation. Thorn used the little computer that Gunner had on his arm to slow down the detonation. Once they jammed the signal, they found out that a wave of Azmenistan soldiers was coming to try and take them out. They worked together to take down a ton of enemy soldiers, even with tanks too.

After taking down a second wave, there was more and more soldiers coming, this time, there was helicopters, but who came to their aid; Drummer, Trench and Yang! With all of the assistance and teamwork, all the Expendables were able to take down all the soldiers. Drummer finally sent Yang and Trench down onto the roof to clear away enemies. As they did, Stonebanks was getting pissed and finally had enough. So, he went to the casino to kill everyone himself.

After clearing the roof, Drummer ordered everyone to the rooftop. As Barney was on his way, Stonebanks got his attention and shot him into the almost empty and abandoned pool. They engaged in hand to hand combat before Barney got the best of him and killed him coldly. Then, the batteries on the device that Thorn had to protect had ran out, then the bombs began to go off, so Barney booked it to the rooftop. After making it to the rooftop and barely making it to the rope of the chopper, everyone cheered.

Everyone celebrated on a Friday night, May 6th, 2025, at Rusty's bar. They also celebrated with Caesar's recovery and had drinks. Lincoln, Caesar, Toll Road, Gunner and Lee were drinking shots of whiskey.

"We came in this thing together, we're gonna leave here together." Caesar said as they all got ready to clang their shots together.

"Absolutely." Toll Road said as everyone else agreed.

"Cheers." Everyone else said in unison as they pressed their drinks together and drank them.

Lincoln drank his down and licked his lips. "You know guys. I think tomorrow is time for me to pack my things and enable phase two." Lincoln said before the others around the table raised their eyebrows. "What's phase two?" Lee asked as Lincoln poured another drink.

"Me going home. And I want you all to be there so you can see what my life was like before I ever committed the felony I committed that got me here in the first place." Lincoln replied as he drank another shot.

"Ah. Well, we need to pack all of your shit too. I'll get boxes and duffle bags tomorrow." Toll said as Lincoln nodded before everyone finished their drinking and headed home.

The next 3 days were just packing all of Lincoln's stuff before he went home. Everyone decided to chill for another couple of days before they all went with Lincoln to Royal Woods. It was finally June 10th, Tuesday, 2025 when it was finally the day for Lincoln to go home. Around 8am, Lincoln woke up and went to his daily workout routine in his workout clothes for a good 45 minutes before going to eat breakfast with Toll Road. Thorn, Smilee, Mars, Luna and Galgo all got hotel rooms in New Orleans so they could sleep there until they went with Lincoln and everyone else to Royal Woods.

After getting a nice cold shower and getting dressed in a short sleeve grey henley, black jeans and black converse, Lincoln went to the kitchen to find Toll Road making pancakes, eggs and bacon. "So, you excited to go home today?" Toll asked as Lincoln smiled. "Yeah. I'm a bit nervous about what my sisters might say, except for Lily." Lincoln said as he got his plate of food. "Well I think what your sisters did to you what bullshit, so I don't think they'll like us much." Toll said as he ate.

"Well, we'll have to see." Lincoln said as he dug into his breakfast.

 **A/N: And…CUT!**

 **What did you think? Lincoln is a Wolf/ Human Hybrid and is gonna go home next chapter. We're near the end! I'm so happy I'm crying right now.**

 **Anyway, let me know whatcha think and I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	33. Finally Home, An Offer & Revenge

**A/N: I remember you! : D**

 **Anywho, we're gathered here today to witness the sweet scene of Lincoln hopefully going home to reunite with his family.**

 **Now, let's address some viewers, shall we?**

 **Gamelover41592** **: I guess it is lol.**

 **1049: Thanks mate! : D**

 **TheCartoonist294** **: This** _ **was**_ **what I was talking about! LOL**

 **Argentum Agony** **: Thanks mate once again.**

 **Crazymancody895: Yes he has. Thanks Cody!**

 **FantasyNerd306: Let's hope so too. Thanks Willow!**

 **Guest 1: There is gonna be a couple more chapters or maybe more than a couple. Don't worry.** **; )**

 **Guest 2: I will say this again…I won't do a sequel nor a remake! Jesus Christ! Just please stop.**

 **Guest 3: I will not do a remake. I'm not remaking this story, it'd be too much work.**

 **Burn2ash: No, Church is not the Co-founder. Look up 'The Expendables Stonebanks wiki'. As I typed it.**

 **Before you read, there will be some smut…just warning you.**

 **Now, enough of my waffle.**

 **I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

It was around 10am when everyone met at the hanger to get ready to fly to Michigan. It took Toll Road and Lincoln numerous trips to transport all of the stuff that he got from the Expendables over the years to the hanger and put it on the plane. Smilee, Thorn, Mars, Luna, and Galgo all went to get snacks and drinks for the flight since it was gonna be about a couple hours before they would get there. Lincoln also paid 2 guys to drive 2 big pickup trucks with his vehicles on different trailers made for them to deliver them to him back in Royal Woods. Tool was gonna come along too so he could see what it was like in Royal Woods.

After everyone got together at the hanger, Lincoln filled in the other young Expendables on what his life was like before he joined the Expendables. They were shocked that he went through that but relieved that he got out of there. "Now, Mars, Thorn and Smilee, if any of my older sisters start hitting on you or start saying that you're cute. Just say that you're gay. It'll save a headache." Lincoln explained to the older men as they raised their eyebrows but nodded. But Smilee had something to say obviously.

"Well, I can't say I'm Gay…because I _am_ Gay." Smilee said before all the Expendables looked at him. "Hey, I've been Gay since I was 12. I'm proud of my sexuality." Smilee said as Luna hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'm Bisexual. I've been that way since I was 14." Lincoln said as Toll came up from behind him and patted his back. "Yep. And we've been proud of him since." Toll said as Barney came up. "We're all packed up and ready to go. Waiting on the kids here." Barney said as he smiled. "Shall we?" Lincoln said as everyone got on the plane and was ready to go. "Now, we should get there by 1pm. I told my grandfather to send a limo bus to pick us all up. You know those party limo buses?" Lincoln asked the other Expendables as they nodded. "Well, my Pop Pop got one of those for the next week. He's paying 50 grand for us to rent it." Lincoln said as he grabbed a water bottle out of the ice chest.

"We set to fly, old man?" Lincoln asked as the young Expendables chortled. Barney shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, we're set to fly. Next stop, Royal Woods!" Barney announced as he started up the plane, drove it out of the hanger and into the sky. An hour into the flight, Lincoln was doing one-handed push-ups while everyone else was doing their own thing. Then, Galgo came and sat next to Lincoln who finished his push-ups. "Um, Lincoln, may I ask you something?" Galgo asked as Lincoln got up and nodded. "Well, I was wondering if…have your sisters done anything that has pissed you off so much that you couldn't stand it?" Galgo asked as Lincoln sat down as he ate a slim jim. "Definitely." Lincoln said before explaining some situations that happened before he committed the hacking felony.

"Dios mio. That's insane. I mean, I only have one younger brother that pissed me off a lot when we were kids but nothing like yours." Galgo said as he got a bottle of water.

Lincoln nodded and changed into his wolf form, so he could sleep like a canine would. He also surprised the young Expendables and Galgo too, but they got used to it. They finally arrived on an empty runway outside of Royal Woods and even saw a black limo bus with a cargo trailer and even Pop Pop outside of it. Barney landed the plane and parked it before everyone helped load all of Lincoln's duffle bags, electronics, guitars and airsoft equipment into the cargo trailer. "Well look who it is, my favorite grandchild!" Albert said before noticing Lincoln's change. "Woah, you got taller than me kiddo. I gotta have a ladder to hug you." Albert laughed as he noticed the new Expendables before introducing himself.

After everyone finished loading everything up, they got in the bus while Pop Pop got in the driver's seat. "Alright, everyone sit down and enjoy. There's gonna be some music." Pop Pop said as he turned on some old country music at a low volume.

 _I've always loved the ladies  
Ladies love the games  
Seems the things they want the most is  
They always want to change_

 _The only thing that changes  
Is my mind  
I never could toe the mark  
And I never could walk the line_

 _Some things don't come easy  
Others should be free  
I'd gladly give my heart to you  
But the rest belongs to me_

 _I don't mean to be  
A waste of time  
I never could toe the mark  
And I never could walk the line_

 _I like Southern Comfort  
It does a thing on me  
Takes me home to a gentle touch  
And wants what's left to me_

 _She's got her own space  
And I got mine  
She don't toe the mark  
And I don't walk the line_

 _She's got her own space  
And I got mine  
She don't toe the mark  
And I don't walk the line_

After some good old Waylon Jennings played, Lincoln climbed into the front seat of the bus and sat next to his grandfather. "Pop Pop, before you go anywhere, I need to show you something. Because something happened to me when I was on a mission last year." Lincoln said as he grabbed a beer from the cooler. "Well, what is it kiddo?" Albert asked as Lincoln sat up a bit and wagged his tail when Albert stopped at a red light. Pop Pop almost had a heart attack when he saw the wolf tail hanging from Lincoln's backside. "Is…it functional?" Pop Pop asked as Lincoln nodded.

"I'll show you when we're alone. Wanna see something cool?" Lincoln asked as he pulled off his shirt and showed his grandfather his two new tattoos. Once Pop Pop saw the new tattoos, he grinned and looked at his grandson. "Well I gotta say kiddo, those look splendid." Pop Pop said before he drove towards the town. All the Expendables were wondering how this small of a town would be so queer. Pop Pop pulled up to the rest home and parked the bus. "Well kiddo, I gotta get back so Sue won't get on my backside again." Pop Pop said as Lincoln called Barney up to drive the bus. After Barney got in the driver's seat, Lincoln gave him an address for one of Lucy's friends; Haiku, so he could visit her. After driving for a bit, Lee came up to the driver and passenger seat to see where they were going.

"Oi, where we going?" Lee asked as Lincoln looked at him. "I need to see some old friends." Lincoln replied as Lee nodded and went back to get a beer. After arriving at the goth girl's house, Lincoln got out to knock on the house door. He tucked his tail into his pants and knocked on the door. Then, the door opened to a 20-year-old Haiku, still in her same old attire and shocked to see Lincoln. The 21-year-old just smirked. "You miss me?" Lincoln asked as Haiku just hugged him and even kissed him. Lincoln didn't expect the kiss, but deepened it and even dipped her a bit like they do in a romantic movie.

They ended the kiss and put their foreheads together. "I missed you so much, Lincoln." Haiku said with her usual voice. "I know. But, if you're asking to give this a chance, I can't." Lincoln said which surprised Haiku. "What do you mean?" Haiku asked as Lincoln explained that he was waiting for Bonnie. "I thought you went to prison." Haiku said as Lincoln explained what had really happened in 2016. It took him 10 minutes, but he kept it simple. Haiku was surprised but thankful Lincoln didn't go through prison. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I'll see you later." Lincoln said before kissing her cheek. "Bye, Haiku." Lincoln said softly as he walked back to the limo bus, making Haiku smile and blush as she glanced at Lincoln's muscles.

Lincoln got in the passenger's seat and told Barney where to head to next; Clyde's house. "So, that was your gothic friend?" Barney asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep. Anyway, I gotta visit my old friend, Clyde." Lincoln said as Barney drove the bus to the one story house. As soon as they arrived at the house, Lincoln got out to head to the front door. As he knocked, he heard a familiar voice. _"I'll get it!_ " It sounded like Howard. Lincoln smiled as the door opened to the white male, who gasped to the 21-year-old. "Lincoln! You're back!" He exclaimed as he hugged the younger man. "It's good to see you Howard." Lincoln said as he gave him a gentle squeeze. "Howie, who is it?" The other voice was Harold, the black father. "Come see who it is!" Howard said as the chubby black man came out and gasped too. "Lincoln!" He exclaimed as he was brought into the hug as well. Lincoln hugged both men and disconnected to ask them something.

"Where's Clyde?" Lincoln asked as both men went wide-eyed. Lincoln noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" Lincoln asked as Harold sighed. "You might wanna come in for this, Lincoln." He said as Lincoln let the Expendables know what was going on. As the three walked into the living room, the fathers noticed Lincoln's forearm tattoo's and wondered what they were. "So, what happened to Clyde?" Lincoln asked as he sat down. Both fathers looked at each other and Harold began to explain. "He went on a big verbal rant last year and started to wreck everything in the house because he couldn't find a job and blamed you for not being here. So we…called the cops on him, pressed charges and had him hauled outta here in cuffs." Harold said before tearing up.

Howard placed a hand on his husband's knee and comforted him. Lincoln was surprised that his old friend had been arrested. "I see. I'll have to go visit him. Where's he being held at? Royal Woods Jail or Detroit?" Lincoln asked as Harold jumped in. "He's being held in Detroit. We don't have the gas to go down there." Harold said as Lincoln sighed. "Well I'll have to go see him. But, I have good news!" Lincoln said as both men were waiting. "I never went to prison. I got a job offer after being hauled off." Lincoln said before explaining that he got a job offer to help the government. Then he explained about living another normal life in New Orleans and making new friends. He also explained that he was Bisexual, which surprised Howard and Harold, but made them happy. "Anyway, when my car gets here, I'll go to Detroit and see Clyde. Okay?" Lincoln asked as both fathers nodded and hugged the 21-year-old.

"I see you have tattoos now." Howard asked as Lincoln took off his shirt, and showed his ink to the fathers. "Wow. That's pretty cool. I mean I got my little heart tattoo on my wrist when I was 19." Howard said after showing his heart tattoo on his right wrist. "Anyway, I gotta get home. See ya." Lincoln said before leaving the house and out to the limo bus.

Lincoln then gave Barney his home address so he could drive there. Lincoln jumped in the back so he could talk to Tool, Lee and Doc. "I want us four to show my sisters what we can do with knives. Sound good?" Lincoln said as they smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say, Snowflake." Doc said before smiling.

"Gotcha kiddo." Tool said as he ruffled Lincoln's hair.

"You got it, mate." Lee said as Barney then drove down Lincoln's street. Then, they pulled up to the Loud House, which the young Expendables looked at the toys and all the stuff around the house. "So, this is your house dude?" Smilee asked as Lincoln nodded and got out to head to the front door. He knocked and waited for a minute before it opened to his mother, who smiled and hugged him. "It's good to have you home honey." Rita said before noticing how much taller he was. "You got taller than me. That's good." Rita said before noticing Toll Road walking up behind Lincoln. "Hey Josh. How's it going?" Rita asked as Toll Road shrugged his shoulders. "It's going good. But, there is something that Lincoln needs to show you. Am I right?" Toll Road said as he nudged Lincoln's shoulder. "Yeah. Have Barney back the trailer into the driveway so everyone could unload his stuff. Lincoln and his mother went into her room so he could show her the genetics he has." Toll Road said to Gunner as he nodded and went to the bus. "So, what you're gonna witness, you cannot freak out. Okay?" Lincoln asked his mother as she nodded. Lincoln pulled his tail outta his backside and began wagging his tail as if he was excited like a dog. Rita went wide-eyed as she watched Lincoln also transform into a wolf. "Pretty cool huh?" Lincoln asked as he tilted his canine head sideways a bit. "Wow. That…is pretty cool. But I'm afraid Lisa will try to experiment on you." Rita said as Lincoln transformed back into his human form. "Well, where can I put my stuff? I need somewhere to sleep tonight since my room is too small for me." Lincoln said as Rita began to look away and scratch the back of her neck.

"You do realize that your old room is where Lily's new room is, right?" Rita said as Lincoln sighed. "I might go to Walmart and buy a big cot for me to sleep on in the basement." Lincoln said before continuing. "But I gotta wait for my vehicles to arrive. They might get here either late tonight or tomorrow." Lincoln said as Rita smiled. "Well since your father is at Aunt Shirley's for the rest of the month, you can sleep in here with me. Okay?" Rita said with a smile as Lincoln changed into his wolf form, jumped up and began violently licking Rita's face like an excited dog would. She began laughing and pushed Lincoln playfully on the bed. After waiting a few minutes, Lincoln changed into his human form and sat crisscross on the bed. Then, they heard a knock on the front door, so Lincoln got off the bed and went to see who it was. He opened the front door and saw Barney and Toll Road.

"We put the trailer in the driveway and are wondering where we can put your stuff at." Toll Road said as Lincoln pointed at the basement. "Okay. We'll get to work then." Barney said as he and the others got to work moving all of Lincoln's belongings to the house basement. Rita then came out and prepared some snacks for everyone. She made small appetizers for everyone for their hard work. Lincoln then brought all of the Expendables upstairs to show them his old room. They got to the door and Lincoln opened the door to show them the small space he used to live in.

"Well damn kid, that is some small space." Tool said as Gunner agreed.

"You can't even get laid in that room." The Swede said as everyone chuckled, even Lincoln.

"Mom, we're home from the park!" A voice chirped as Lincoln went wide-eyed. "Shit. Let's go downstairs. I gotta face my demons." Lincoln said as he and everyone else walked downstairs. "Girls, go sit down on the couch." Rita said before Lincoln appeared behind her, surprising the girls. "LINCOLN!" They all said in surprise as Lincoln smiled as Lily ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you." The 10-year-old blonde said as Lincoln picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "I missed you too, Lilster." Lincoln said as he looked at his 17-year-old gothic sister. "Hey Luce." Lincoln said as she smiled.

She got up to hug her tall brother and wrap her arms around his chest. Lincoln returned the hug after Lily got down from his shoulders. "So, how was jail?" Lola asked as she crossed her arms together and said in a stern voice. Lincoln smirked wide and sat down. "I never went to prison. I worked for the past 9 and a half years." Lincoln said as he put his leg over his knee. Lola raised her eyebrow and uncrossed her arms. "But we saw that bald agent haul you away in cuffs!" Lola retorted as Lincoln chuckled. "Silly Lola. That's true, Church did haul me away. But, after we went to Burpin Burger, he offered me a job to help the government and I did. So, I had to live a different life." Lincoln said as Lisa, Lola and Lana went wide-eyed when Lincoln said that.

Then, they looked at the Expendables and raised their eyebrows. "Elder brother, who're these unidentified subjects that are here with us?" Lisa asked with a soft lisp. "Those are the Expendables. My bosses team that I became part of when I was 11. They also became my second family in New Orleans too." Lincoln said as Lana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'second family'?" The 15-year-old tomboy asked as Lincoln sat up before grabbing a beer from the ice chest. "They became my band of older brother figures and they're like my brothers I wish I had." Lincoln said as he popped open his beer on the table with his hand.

"I have a confession to make." Lily said as the other girls, minus Lucy, looked at her. "I knew the whole time since I was 7." Lily said as the other girls went wide-eyed. "WHAT?!" They screamed as Lincoln chuckled. "It's true. Mom brought her to see me. I had just gotten over my drug problem when she did." Lincoln said as he began explaining what had happened, but he left out about getting Priscilla pregnant.

"Mom told me the truth, Lincoln." Lucy said out of the blue, surprised the girls and Lincoln.

"Wait…when?" Lincoln asked as Lucy told him the truth.

"A while back." Lucy said as Lincoln sighed.

"So, you've known that I'm a mercenary?" Lincoln asked as Lucy nodded. "You killed people?!" Lola screamed as Lucy covered her mouth. "He worked for the government, Lola. He was given orders to take out bad people. There's a difference." Lucy said as all the other Expendables were surprised. "We'll wait for you out back." Tool said as every Expendable went out back. "Wanna see something cool, girls?" Lincoln asked as he stood up and transformed into his wolf form, surprising the girls. "Cool huh?" He said in his wolf form as Lily squealed in happiness and hugged Lincoln. "You're so cute!" Lily said as she petted Lincoln and even got on him as if he was a horse. "Lily!" Lincoln laughed as he changed back into his human form.

Lisa was shocked to the core that Lincoln was a hybrid. "Elder brother, may I ask to study your-" Lisa began to ask before Lincoln's eyes changed to blood red, his sharp canine teeth began showing as he growled like a wolf. "NO! You will never ever get the chance to study me!" Lincoln roared as he picked up Lisa, cocked his other hand back and showed his sharp claws. Then, Gunner, Caesar and Toll Road ran inside to restrain Lincoln by pinning him to the wall. He began growling to the force the 3 were putting on his back.

"I'm good. You can let go." Lincoln said sternly as they let go. "Calm yourself." Toll said as the girls were shocked. Rita then came in to explain to Lisa, Lola and Lana. "You 3 are to not give your brother a hard time. Do you understand?" Rita said sternly as they nodded. "Now Lisa, if I catch you trying to experiment on your brother or bother him about his genetics, we're gonna have a long talk. Do you understand, young lady?" Rita asked as Lisa nodded.

"Anyway, do you guys mind getting a hotel for a couple days?" Lincoln asked as the guys smiled. "Sure. We'll head to the closest one and stay there." Barney said as everyone left to go get settled in at a hotel. After they left, Lincoln went down to the basement to get his knives out and even his computer to get it set up on the table that was down there. "Linky?" A voice said as Lincoln's ear twitched to the voice, it was Lily. "Yes, Lily?" Lincoln asked as Lily walked down to her brother. Lily walked down and saw all of Lincoln's stuff that he brought back; she was curious of where he got it. "Where'd you get all of your stuff?" Lily asked as Lincoln brought out one of his knives.

"I got it all back down in New Orleans." Lincoln said as he opened his computer up. "There's also something else I need to tell you." Lily said before she started blushing. Lincoln noticed before looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked as Lily looked down at the ground. "There's this boy at school I like. He's really cute." Lily said before Lincoln's eyes went wide. Then, he relaxed and began to chuckle. "Lily, be honest with me. Who is it that you like?" Lincoln asked as Lily looked at him and began to smile a bit. "His name is Timothy Thompson; he's a year older, like's male ballet, video games, music, cooking and even sports." She said before going into LaLa land. Lincoln laughed lightly before getting her to focus.

"Have you told mom yet?" Lincoln asked as Lily shook her head. "Well you need to tell her one of these days. It's never good to hold it in." Lincoln said as Lily nodded.

An hour later, Lincoln went upstairs to see his mother cooking chili dogs for dinner. "Hey mom. When are the other girls coming back?" Lincoln asked as Rita turned to see her son. "Well, Lori and Leni are living together and running a salon. Luna is living with her friend, Sam, and they both work at a music store, Luan works for a prop store and Lynn works for a sporting goods department, and they're living together. Also, Luna is coming down in 3 days to visit for a couple hours." Rita explained as Lincoln helped with dinner. "Okay." Lincoln said as they all ate their dinner a few minutes later.

It was Friday the 13th, June of 2025, and Lincoln's vehicles were delivered the 11th. So, he gave the drivers 5 grand for their work. He began to put fresh oil in his car and wash the windows when Lana came outside. "Hey Lincoln." Lana said as she saw the car and went wide-eyed. "Whoa! Is that a Buick Grand National Regal T-Type?!" She exclaimed as Lincoln chuckled and nodded. "Yep. One of my guardians bought it for me when I was 12 and gave it to me for my 16th birthday. Pretty cool, huh?" Lincoln asked as he turned on the radio to some heavy metal.

"Lincoln, I'm really glad you're back. I couldn't give a damn that you were a mercenary. I'm just glad you had a good life while you were away." Lana said as she sat in the passenger's seat. Lincoln smiled and closed the hood. "Well, Luna's supposed to be here soon. So, I'll be down in the basement if you need me. By the way, don't tell her I'm here. Just tell her that there's a surprise in the basement." Lincoln said as Lana smiled before they both went inside. Later, around 2pm, a black van came up to the house and the passenger door opened to Luna getting out. "See ya in a while, Luna." Sam called from the driver's seat.

"You too. I'll call when I'm ready to be picked up, dude." Luna said before the van drove away. Luna was in her usual attire, walked to the door and opened it. "Yo, Loud House! Luna is back!" She called as Lily and the others, besides Lincoln, came running to see her. "It's good to see you little dudettes." Luna said as Rita walked in and smiled.

"Hey honey. How's Sam?" Rita asked as Luna's cheeks went pink. "She's doing well, I guess. Anyway, I'm gonna be here until 7 tonight." Luna said before Lana came up to her. "Luna, there's a surprise in the basement for you." Lana said as Luna raised an eyebrow. Luna then walked down the basement steps and was then put in a headlock by Lincoln. She didn't know it was him until he spoke next to her ear. "Guess who?" He said in a smokey voice. He grinned and let go softly before turning her around to have her look straight at her taller but younger brother. "LINCOLN!" Luna yelled as she smiled and hugged her brother. Lincoln squeezed gently and nuzzled his sister. "I missed you dude!" Luna said as Lincoln smiled wide, showing his bright white teeth and even his fangs, surprising Luna. "Whoa, those are some cool teeth you got there, bro." Luna said as Lincoln took off his shirt, revealing his abs and muscles, making Luna blush dark red. "Wanna see something cool?" Lincoln asked as Luna nodded. Lincoln then transformed into his wolf form, shocking Luna to the core. "What the fuck…" Luna said as Lincoln changed back into his human form and put his shirt back on.

"Pretty cool huh?" Lincoln said before Luna nodded. "Wanna hear the truth?" Lincoln asked as Luna nodded again. Lincoln then began explaining the whole truth of him becoming a mercenary instead of being in prison. "So, that's what happened to me after that mission. I'm now a Human/Wolf Hybrid." Lincoln finished as Luna needed to sit down. "I knew it! I knew you weren't in prison because of that curtain that you were surrounded by looked suspicious. I thought you would be in an office or something when you called us." Luna said as Lincoln. "I lived another life in New Orleans and made millions. Let me show you." Lincoln said as he turned on his laptop and showed his off shore bank account to Luna that had 300 million dollars in it.

"Whoa, that is awesome!" Luna said as Lincoln smiled. "Yep. I'm pretty wealthy now. I even got 2 vehicles, a girl who's waiting for me and a bartender's license." Lincoln said as Luna smiled. "You wanna know something else?" Lincoln asked as Luna nodded. "I'm a crazy Bisexual son a bitch." Lincoln said as he smiled wide. "You mean you like guys and girls?" Luna asked with a smile as Lincoln nodded. "I've sucked off a couple guys and eaten pussy." Lincoln said with a playful grin. Luna smiled wide and hugged Lincoln tight. "My brother is just like me. I can't believe it." Luna said with a smile. "That's not all." Lincoln said as he pulled up a video that was of the song he sang for his talent show years ago. He let Luna watch it until it ended.

She almost teared up to Lincoln's singing voice. "Now you are definitely like me, bro." Luna said as she then noticed his ink and earrings. "You got earrings and tattoos?" Luna asked as Lincoln showed all of his ink. But when he showed his tattoo on his rib cage, Luna slowly let her hands wander onto his abs. They both blushed brightly as Luna breathed heavily. Lincoln got a hold of himself and waved in front of Luna. "You okay sis?" Lincoln asked as Luna shook her head rapidly and the blush went away. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean for this moment to get weird." Luna said as Lincoln put on his shirt again.

"Anyway, you mentioned you have a girl who's waiting for you. Who's she?" Luna asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep. Her name is Bonnie Duncan. She was my girlfriend when I was 12 until I was 14. Then we had to break up due to her moving to Kentucky. But she said we could get back together after she gets out of the Army. She went in when she turned 17. She's also 20 now by the way. The last I heard from her was a couple days ago. She told me she was getting out in a few days." Lincoln said as Luna smiled wide. "I'm proud of you bro." Luna said as he then picked up a big metal case. Lincoln opened it to reveal his sniper, rifle and 1911, to Luna's surprise. "You got guns?" Luna asked as Lincoln nodded. "I found my calling card years ago; using weapons, cleaning them, disassembling them and even using knives." Lincoln said as he pulled out his sleeve of knives.

"Wow. That's cool. Is there anything else you found out about your calling card?" Luna asked as Lincoln walked over to the wall, away from her and did a Downward Roundhouse Kick, surprising Luna. "Wow. You know martial arts?" Luna asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep. I was trained by my caretakers who were former military soldiers, martial artists and even combat specialists." Lincoln said as Luna smiled. "I'm proud of you dude. Now, I'm sure Lynn will be as well." Luna said before Lincoln snarled.

"I'm waiting for her to get here so I can show here not to mess with me." Lincoln said as Luna was shocked. "You know what she said, right?" Luna asked as Lincoln nodded. "Then I'll be there to watch you kick her ass." Luna said with a stern voice as Lincoln smiled.

"There's a part of me you don't wanna see. Trust me. I can get pretty violent if I don't control myself." Lincoln said as he sighed before getting his black electric acoustic guitar out. "Wanna hear my guitar skills?" Lincoln asked as Luna smiled and nodded.

Lincoln began playing and looked at Luna with dreamy eyes.

 _Girl, I know I don't know you  
But your pretty little eyes so blue,  
Are pulling me in like the moon on your skin  
I'm so glad you trusted me to slide up on this dusty seat  
And let your hair down, and get outta town_

 _Got the stars comin' out,  
Over my hood  
And all I know now  
Is it's going good_

 _You got your hands up,  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on,  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot  
And I don't know what road we're on,  
Or where we've been from starin' at you  
Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end_

 _Gonna cuss the morning,  
When it comes  
'Cause I know that the rising sun,  
Ain't no good for me  
'Cause you'll have to leave  
Gonna make the most of every mile  
Do anything to make your smile,  
Land on my lips  
And get drunk on your kiss  
The clock on the dash,  
Says 3:35  
There's plenty of gas,  
And the night's still alive_

 _You got your hands up,  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on,  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowing losing hold of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot  
And I don't know what road we're on,  
Or where we've been from starin' at you  
Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end_

 _You got your hands up,  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on,  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowing losing hold of everything I've got  
You're looking so damn hot  
And I don't know what road we're on,  
Or where we've been from starin' at you  
Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end_

 _I don't want this night to end  
No I don't want this night to end_

After finishing the song, Luna almost squealed in delight as she ran up to hug her brother for the amazing singing skills and guitar skills. "Pretty good, huh?" Lincoln asked as Luna smiled. "It was rocking bro. It might not have been rock, but it was good!" Luna said with excitement. Just then, Rita came down the stairs to see her son. "Lincoln, there's a Chinese CIA Agent to see you." Rita said as Lincoln raised his eyebrow. "Okay?" Lincoln said as he carried his 1911 with him and put it behind his back as he walked up the stairs and towards the front door. He opened the door quickly, dragged the agent in and pointed the gun to their temple, only for him to find out it was…Maggie Chan; Church's CIA helper.

"Maggie Chan! Shit. Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Lincoln said as he holstered his 1911. "Well, I came here to ask you if…you wanted to get some alone time. I've had the hot's for you since you were 19." Maggie said as Lincoln went wide-eyed. "R-Really?" Lincoln asked as Maggie nodded.

"Whaddya say we go to my hotel room and…do some naughty things." Maggie said as she licked Lincoln's cheek. Lincoln smirked deviously and nodded. "Give me a minute. Okay?" Lincoln said as Maggie nodded. Lincoln then went to the basement to grab a pair of clothes for him to change into tomorrow. "Smooth move bro." Luna said as she came up from behind Lincoln. Lincoln turned around to find his rock star sister smiling. "How much did you hear?" Lincoln asked with pink cheeks before Luna's smile widened. "Only all of it." Luna said before giggling. "Well, I'm gonna be with her all night, so I'll see you later." Lincoln said before giving her a tight hug. "Go get her tiger." Luna said before laughing out loud.

Lincoln went back upstairs, grabbed his car keys and led Maggie outside. "I rode my bike here. You can follow me to the hotel." Maggie said in her accent as Lincoln nodded and got in his car. Maggie started her bike and drove down the road with Lincoln following her.

After driving for a bit, they arrived at the hotel and went to her hotel room. Once they were inside, she pushed Lincoln onto the bed and had him remove his shirt, pants and shoes. Once she saw his big bulge, she ran her fingertips along it and purred seductively. Lincoln stood up and pulled his big member out for Maggie to see. She gasped lightly and smirked before taking ahold of it with both hands. She loved the warmth that was coming off of it and she put it in her mouth and began swiveling her tongue around the head.

Lincoln moaned loudly before pushing her head down so he could get her to gag. She gagged and pulled back up before plunging back down. She pulled off before undressing herself; she had gorgeous skin and even a couple permanent marks around her torso from combat. Her size B-breasts were beautiful and dark with a slight dark tinge of the areola. She was even shaved down at her womanhood. "C'mere." Lincoln said drunkenly as he pulled her over his erection and slowly entered her. He then flipped their positions to where he was on top until she wrapped her legs around his big waist. He pushed the whole length all the way into her slit until she felt it all the way in.

She moaned loudly until Lincoln pulled out and slammed it in again, making her squeal. He kept doing it until he was at a steady rhythm and there was even a slight creaking noise from the bed. Lincoln kissed, sucked and nibbled on Maggie's neck until he left a dark red spot as he kept ramming her slit. Then, Lincoln felt his orgasm coming, so he had to warm Maggie. "Maggie, it's coming." He said as Maggie kissed him deeply. Lincoln kept ramming her until he felt his load coming, so he pulled out and started stroking his length until he coated her cervix entirely with his warm white load. Lincoln collapsed on her side and Maggie couldn't close her legs due to his warm fluid that had coated the insides of her legs and her womanhood. "Shit. I guess I overdid it." Lincoln said as he chuckled and nuzzled Maggie.

"That…was…amazing." Maggie said in her Chinese accent as Lincoln chuckled and nodded before kissing her lips. "Yes it was." Lincoln replied before getting his clothes and walking in the bathroom. Maggie then got up off the bed before joining Lincoln in the shower so she could wash off. After their shower, they got dressed and said goodbye before Lincoln headed home.

2 days later, it was Sunday the 15th, June, 2025, and Lincoln was doing push-ups in the living room when he heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Lincoln said as he got up and answered the door. He opened the door to a 45-year-old woman with black hair, wearing a black blouse, dark blue jeans and short boots. "Hello Lincoln." The woman had said before Lincoln went wide-eyed. "Priscilla?" Lincoln said as Priscilla nodded. "You promised some money. Remember?" She said as Lincoln sighed before nodding. "Yes. I remember." Lincoln said as he saw two 4-year-olds standing behind her. "Are these-" Lincoln started to ask as Priscilla nodded.

"They're your children; Charlie and Margaret Clark." Priscilla said as Lincoln got on one knee and smiled. Charles was up to his mother's knee's, had black hair that was messy, wore a baseball t-shirt, blue jeans and red toddler shoes while Margaret also had black hair that was combed, wore a princess shirt, brown shorts and white toddler shoes. "Hi. I'm your daddy." Lincoln said as the 4-year-olds smiled and hugged Lincoln which made him tear up.

He finished the hug and got up to smile and Priscilla. "I got your money by the way. I took out 300 grand and put it in a duffel bag for you." Lincoln said as he grabbed the duffel bag and gave it to Priscilla. "Now, I won't keep demanding money from you. I just want you to live a normal life and meet someone your age. Okay?" Priscilla said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay. I actually am waiting on my ex-girlfriend to come back to see me so we can get back together again." Lincoln replied as Priscilla smiled. "Good. Now, we got a long drive back to South Carolina. Because that's where my new house is. I also met someone who's willing to be the father of these rascals. So…live your life well, Lincoln." Priscilla said as she kissed his cheek and left with the kids.

Lincoln was glad that his mother took the girls to town today, so they wouldn't know the truth. He let a lone tear go down his cheek as he watched his baby mama and kids leave in an SUV. After they left, he heard his phone going off, so he wiped his tear away and went to see who was calling him. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He said as he recognized the voice. " _Hey you._ " It was Bonnie!

"Hey Bonnie. What's up?" Lincoln asked as he pulled out his 1911 and began to clean it. " _Well I'm out of the Military Police now and I'm gonna come and see you so we can get back together again._ " Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay. I'll text you the address. I gotta clean my guns and clean the house. Call me when you arrive at the Detroit airport. Okay?" Lincoln said as Bonnie smiled on her side. " _Okay. I'll arrive later today though._ " Bonnie said Lincoln smiled. "Okay. I'll see you when you get here." Lincoln said before he hung up. He then began to put the gun back together after cleaning it.

Later, around 4:30 pm, Rita and the rest of the girls came back to find Lincoln cooking some Shrimp Etouffee and cornbread. Rita instantly smelled the wonderful scent of the cooking and went in the kitchen. "What is the wonderful smell?" She asked as she saw her son cooking some shrimp on the pan. "I'm cooking some Cajun food for the Loud House. Smells good, huh?" Lincoln said as he flipped the shrimp.

"Anyway, I'm gonna be picking up Bonnie later. So, I'll be spending the night with her." Lincoln said as he started to make the cornbread. "Isn't she your ex-girlfriend?" Rita asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep. But we swore we'd get back together after I turned 21 and when she'd get out of the military." Lincoln said as he finished cooking the meal. "Wanna help me put everything out there?" Lincoln asked as she helped Lincoln carry the food out to the kitchen. Everyone ate dinner and Lincoln talked about the good times he had while in New Orleans.

3 hours later, Lincoln was watching TV with Lily when his phone went off. "Hello?" He said as he answered it and recognized the voice. " _It's me. I just landed. Wanna come pick me up?_ " Bonnie said as Lincoln got his shoes on and grabbed his keys before going out to his car. He started the car and drove it all the way to Detroit in the dusk of night. He finally arrived and the night sky was beautiful as Lincoln drove through the streets of Detroit. Lincoln finally arrived at the airport and called Bonnie. " _Hello?_ " Bonnie answered as Lincoln smiled. "Hey. Look for the Buick in the front. I sent a photo of what the car looks like to you." Lincoln said as he then saw Bonnie in a red and black flannel buffalo, blue jeans and black converse with her red hair cut a bit shorter. Lincoln got out and whistled toward her. "Hey babe." Lincoln called as Bonnie looked towards him and squealed. "Lincoln!" Bonnie called in a stronger southern accent as she ran toward him. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up.

"I missed you, baby." Bonnie said as Lincoln kissed her. "I know." Lincoln said in his soft southern accent as Bonnie was shocked. "You got an accent?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln nodded. "C'mon. Let's head to my place. I picked up a big air mattress for us to sleep on. Or, do you wanna head to a hotel for the night?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After the kiss, Bonnie put her head in Lincoln's chest and purred. "Let's get a hotel. There are things I'd do to you in a hotel bed rather than here." Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled cheekily. "Okay." Lincoln said as they got in his car and drove to the nearest hotel. After they got checked in, they went to a room and got settled in. After they got down to their undergarments, Bonnie blushed when she saw Lincoln's tattoos and muscles. "Wow." Bonnie said as she reached to touch Lincoln's 8 pack abs. Lincoln breathed in and out slowly and she traced them and even reached for his bulge. She reached inside Lincoln's compression shorts and pulled them down to reveal his huge length.

Bonnie's face matched her hair as she got on her knees to service her boyfriend. She licked the head a few times before getting to know the scent and flavor. Then, she put half of the length in his mouth and began bobbing her head down on it. Lincoln moaned and sat down to enjoy what was being done. He then pulled her head off and kissed her lips. "Ready for the best night of your life?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie smiled and nodded.

They continued with their actions until they both erupted in euphoria. They laid in their hotel bed and snuggled together. "Babe." Bonnie said as Lincoln lifted his head off of the pillow to answer his girlfriend. "Yeah?" Lincoln replied as Bonnie turned towards him. "You want me to be honest with you?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln smiled and kissed her head. "Sure." Lincoln said as Bonnie smiled wide. "I wanna start a family with you." Bonnie said as Lincoln was shocked. His girlfriend said that she wanted to start a family with him!

"Well, I think we should. Whaddya say we go goof off tomorrow?" Lincoln said as Bonnie smiled wide. They got a good night's rest before the sun came up the next day on the 16th of June, Monday, 2025. The two lovers woke up, took a shower and got dressed before they went to get breakfast. On the way there, Lincoln told Bonnie how his love for country music had evolved more and more. They even listened to Blanco Brown on the way to the restaurant.

 _Right now I just need you to git real loose  
Get comfortable  
Grab your loved ones or grab your love partner and if you're by yourself no worries  
just follow after me  
_  
 _Gone and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie grab your sweetheart and spin out with em do the hoedown and git into it  
(Woooo Whoooo Whooooo Ouuu) take it to the left now  
and dip with it  
gone throw down  
take a sip with it  
now lean back  
put your hips in it_

 _To the left to the left now  
to the right to the right  
now take your left hand and put it on your side  
gone roll your shoulders  
do the slip and slide  
this next parts my favorite part cuz its time to shine_

 _Gone and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie grab your sweetheart and spin out with em do the hoedown and git into it  
(Woooo Whoooo Whooooo Ouuu) take it to the left nowand dip with it  
gone throw down  
take a sip with it  
now lean back  
put your hips in it  
(Its Simple You Can Do It)_

 _Slide to the left  
Slide to the left slide to the right now cool down have a good time slide to left  
slide to the right  
do the butterfly  
have a good time  
round round  
round & round you go  
its time to show out right now and take it to the flo(or)_

 _Gone and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie grab your sweetheart and spin out with em do the hoedown and git into it  
(Woooo Whoooo Whooooo Ouuu) take it to the left now  
and dip with it  
gone throw down  
take a sip with it  
now lean back  
put your hips in it_

 _To the left  
take it down now take it  
take it down now take it  
take it down take it take it  
down now  
To the Right  
Bring it up now bring it  
bring it up now  
Bring it up now Bring it  
Bring it up Now  
To The Front  
Take it down and crisscross  
bring it up now crisscross  
To The Back  
Do whatever you like right here (git down) Just have fun_

 _(Hook)  
Gone and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie grab your sweetheart and spin out with em do the hoedown  
and git into it  
(Woooo Whoooo Whooooo Ouuu)  
(Woooo Whoooo Whooooo Ouuu) take it to the left now  
and dip with it  
gone throw down  
take a sip with it now lean back put your hips in it_

 _That was not sooo bad that wa- dat was not so bad was it (Repeat 3 x)  
That was not sooo bad uhn un dat was not so bad was it_

 _Gone and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie grab your sweetheart and spin out with em do the hoedown and git into it  
(Woooo Whoooo Whooooo Ouuu) take it to the left now  
and dip with it  
gone throw down  
take a sip with it  
now lean back  
put your hips in it_

After they arrived at a nice restaurant, Bonnie told Lincoln that she had continued taking Karate and Judo classes and even gotten her 2nd degree black belts in both of them before enlisting in the military. Lincoln was surprised and even told her the martial arts he was taught and knew. After they finished breakfast, Lincoln excused himself to go to the bathroom, but then a big muscular guy who looked to be 35-years-old who was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers came up to Bonnie and started to hit on her. "Hey cutie, what's a cute thing like yourself doing here without a man?" He asked as Bonnie gave him an angry stare.

"I'm actually with my cute boyfriend. So, what's it to you, _asshole_?" Bonnie spat as the man smirked.

"Oh, you mean that white headed fucker. He doesn't look like he can please you. C'mon, let me show you what I can do." The guy said before Bonnie spit in his eye. "You bitch!" He screamed before he got the back of his knee kicked and was knocked down before he was turned around and found out it was Lincoln behind him.

"You talking to my girlfriend?" Lincoln said with a stern voice as the guy smirked. "She deserves better. You don't look like much, _kid_." The guy said with a creepy grin as Lincoln snorted. "Looks can be deceiving. There's a saying to never judge a book by its cover." Lincoln said as the guy got in a boxing stance. "You sure you want this?" Lincoln asked as the guy nodded before throwing a punch. Lincoln blocked it and did a Kote-Gaeshi on him. The guy quickly got up before throwing another punch at Lincoln. All Lincoln did was block it and chop the guy in the throat, then did a Downward Roundhouse Kick on the guy before doing a Tsuri Goshi on him and making him land on a table, breaking it in the process. "I told you looks can be deceiving." Lincoln said as the guy groaned a bit before pulling out a Five Seven pistol. Lincoln heard this and quickly disarmed the guy before he began to take the slide off of the gun and unloading the bullets from it, letting them fall to the floor. "Hey kid." An older gentleman said as he walked up to Lincoln from his table. The man was around his mid-60's and was wearing an Army dress uniform with many medals and decorations on it. "What can I do for you?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie joined his side. "Well I gotta say that was an amazing show you put on with you protecting yourself. The martial arts, the quick thinking and even taking apart that pistol was spot on. Are you a soldier?" The man asked as Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not. Why?" Lincoln asked as the old guy was shocked. "Well, surely a man with that much hand to hand combat knowledge must know a lot how to handle himself. My name is Henry Wilson. I'm a General with the United States Army. What's yours?" Henry asked as Lincoln stuck out his hand.

"Lincoln Loud. And is this conversation going anywhere, Henry?" Lincoln asked as Henry smiled.

"Well, if you're up for it; would you like to enlist in the Army?" Henry asked as Lincoln went wide-eyed to the proposition. "Um, I'm not sure. You got a card with your number on it so I can call you if I make up my mind?" Lincoln asked as the Army General pulled out his card. "Here's my card with my info on it. Call me if you make up your mind. I gotta get going now, but get back to me within a week or 2. Okay, kiddo?" Henry asked as Lincoln stuck out his hand to shake Henry's.

They shook hands and Henry left before Lincoln looked at the card with wonder. "Babe, are you considering it?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln looked at her. "I'm not sure. Let's head to my place. Okay?" Lincoln said as they paid for their food and left to the Loud House. On the way, Lincoln was thinking about the proposition that the General made him, it was a tough decision. As soon as they arrived, they went inside to hang out. Rita came out of the kitchen to see the 20-year-old redhead, it made her smile on the inside. "Mom, this is Bonnie Duncan. Bonnie, this is my mother, Rita Loud." Lincoln said as Rita shook Bonnie's hand and they introduced each other. "Would you like to stay for lunch today?" Rita asked the redhead as Bonnie smiled. "Sure. By the way, I just got out of the Military Police the other day, so I made my family proud." Bonnie said as she showed her military ID.

"By the way honey, your older sisters and your father will be coming for lunch. So, make sure you show Lynn Jr what's up. Okay?" Rita asked as Lincoln put on a stern face and nodded before Lily and the others came down the stairs. "Linky, who's this?" Lily asked as Bonnie introduced herself to the younger girls. "I'm your brother's girlfriend, Bonnie Duncan. It's nice to finally you girls." She smiled as Lily smiled too. "I like your hair. It's pretty." She said as Bonnie got bent down. "Thank you." She said as Lincoln leaned over to whisper something in his mother's ear. "There's something I wanna announce at lunch. Okay?" Lincoln said as Rita nodded.

Later, around 12, Lincoln invited all the Expendables over for a BBQ. He also wanted to show the girls what he could do with his skills. So, he got Doc, Lee and Tool to come outside with their knives. Lincoln told them to wait outside while he went to fetch the girls. "Girls, I need you to come outside." Lincoln said to Lily, Lucy, Lisa and the twins. They followed their brother outside before watching the crazy haired Expendable hand Lincoln his knives. "Ready kid?" Tool asked as Lincoln smiled wide. "As always." Lincoln said before himself, Doc, Lee and Tool got into a formation and aimed at the tree. "Ready?" Barney asked as all 4 Expendables nodded and got ready to throw their knives. "Aim...throw!" Barney announced as all 4 Expendables began throwing all their knives with their best speed at the tree, surprising the younger Loud girls.

After they finished throwing their knives, the tree they threw them at was covered in the knives. "How in the name of Stephen Hawking is this possible?!" Lisa said with a lisp as all the Expendables, minus Lincoln, raised their eyebrows. Lincoln stepped in to explain Lisa's personality. "She's the only prodigy of our family and uses a lot of smart words and terms in her vocabulary." Lincoln said as he tended to the grill full of BBQ chicken, ribs and hot dogs. Then, he heard a familiar voice as it came through the door. "Mom, we're back!" It was Lori, and she sounded happy.

Lincoln got Toll Roads attention and the man walked over to the grill. "I need you to watch this so I can deal with my sister when she gets out here. You know shit's gonna hit the fan by then." Lincoln said as Toll nodded and tended to finish grilling the food. Just then, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr came through the back door and were surprised to see all the Expendables outside. "Mom, who're these people?" Lori asked as she then saw Lincoln by the tree in the farthest side of the backyard. "Lincoln!" All girls said, except Luna, with a shocked smile as Lincoln smiled and walked towards her. They jogged to him and did a put him in a group hug. But Lincoln had a stern look on his face as he looked at Lynn Jr.

"So, is it true you were talking all that shit about me while I was away?" Lincoln asked as he lightly got out of the hug. "What're you talking about, bro?" Lynn asked with a nervous smile as she knew she was caught.

"Oh Lynn, don't lie! You said you were wondering how he didn't get beat up while he was away!" Lana screamed as Lucy and Lily calmed her down. "Mom told me everything, Lynn. So don't try and fucking weasel your bitch ass outta this one." Lincoln said before taking off his flannel, making Lynn back up a bit. She then noticed his muscles and only one thing was coming to her mind… _Shit._

"So, we gonna fight this one out or do you want my girlfriend to kick your fucking ass? Because she's a 2nd degree black belt in Shotokan Karate and Judo." Lincoln asked as he got into a Renoji stance. "Oh so you really wanna do this?" Lynn asked as she got into her normal karate stance. Barney and the other Expendables were gonna enjoy the show, since they knew all the shit that Lynn Jr had put Lincoln through. Luna walked up to Barney and the others and sat down.

"I bet 100 bucks on Lincoln." Luna said to Lee as he looked at her. "I'm thinking Lincoln's gonna kick her arse in under 1 minute." Lee said as Luna was surprised. "You're British?" Luna asked as Lee stopped her. "I wanna watch this, okay." Lee said as Luna nodded and watched Lincoln and Lynn get ready.

Lynn threw a Haymaker at Lincoln, only for him to deflect it and chop her in the throat, before doing an Irimi Nage on her, making her land on her face in the grass. Lynn began to get up as quickly as she could and began brushing herself off. "So you know a little bit of Aikido. It's not gonna save you this time." Lynn said before she charged at Lincoln. The 21-year-old began to do Ginga and then did a Chapa-de-Costas kick to Lynn's jaw, stopping her altogether. It stunned her really well, before Lincoln finally knocked her down with a Jumping Roundhouse Kick to the head. Lynn got up again, then tried to sweep Lincoln's legs out from under him before he jumped up a bit and ran up to her and did a Flying Armbar on her. He held the lock super tight before finally snapping Lynn's arm out of place. Lori, Leni and Luan were speechless with Lincoln's knowledge of martial arts and how she was being beat by him.

Lincoln then rolled out of the armbar before he rolled Lynn over and began to punch her in the face over and over. He punched her so many times he felt bones breaking. Then, Gunner and Caesar ran up to get him off of Lynn. Lincoln began breathing heavily as he then spit in Lynn's face. "I think you just got beat, Lynn." Lincoln said before kicking her in the side. Then, he heard another familiar voice that came through the backdoor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" It was their father, Lynn Sr. "Oh, look who's back. It's my only son, Lincoln. How was jail?" Lynn Sr. continued as Lincoln walked up to him and stood toe to toe. "Why don't you punch me and find out." Lincoln said as his snarled. Lynn Sr then cocked a fist back and tried to punch Lincoln, only to get it blocked and be chopped in the throat, hard. Lincoln then threw his hands behind his father's neck and rammed his muscular knee into his gut. Lynn Sr coughed like crazy before Lincoln then did a Spinning Hook Kick to his father's head, knocking him down for the count.

"Serves him right for also talking shit." Lincoln said before he was handed his shirt by Toll Road. Lynn Jr and Lynn Sr were both rushed to the hospital for major and minor injuries while everyone else had the BBQ. "Now everyone, I have something to say." Lincoln said as they all ate outside. "What's that honey?" Rita asked as everyone else listened.

Lincoln breathed in and out before he decided he was ready to say his sentence. "I'm thinking of joining the Army."

 **A/N: And that's that for this chapter!**

 **Lincoln came home, reunited with family and his girlfriend and even had some family dispute.**

 **Thanks for Crazymancody895 for proofreading again.**

 **Songs used were 'Never Could Toe The Mark' by Waylon Jennings, 'I Don't Want This Night To End' by Luke Bryan and 'Git Up' by Blanco Brown.**

 **I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	34. Army, Work & Proposal

**A/N: Howdy!**

 **Now, I'm glad that we're near the end. We got a couple more chapters to go.**

 **Let's address those viewers;**

 **Gamelover41592** **: Thanks man! And not really. I just wanted Lincoln to show them how much he's learned and how he won't take their shit.**

 **1049: Yep! I'm excited to write it for you! : D**

 **DreadedCandiru2** **: They have! Thanks man. I'm not sure if they're the ones to be taken out, but they learned their lesson.**

 **Crazymancody895: Who knows Cody? Who knows?**

 **FantasyNerd306: True Willow. I agree. Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest: I won't be doing a sequel at all. Jeez.**

 **So, I shall not waste your time.**

 **I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Every one of Lincoln's sisters looked at him with shock. They had just heard him say that he wanted to join the Army. "You wanna join the Army, bro?" Luna asked as Lincoln nodded while drinking his beer. "You see, I stopped a big guy from touching Bonnie and an Army General saw my skills and wanted me to join. I told him I'd think about it. So, I'll call him later." Lincoln said as he ate his hot dog. "You know kid, all of us were Special Forces in our own respective countries." Gunner said as he ate his food. Lincoln nodded and finished his beer.

"I know. I was thinking of using my skills to get into the Special Forces when I enlist. But I'm wondering if I can even join due to my new genetics." Lincoln said as he ate some more of his food. Lori, Leni and Luan raised their eyebrows to what he had said. "What do you mean, Linky?" Leni said as Lincoln sighed, got up and changed into his wolf form. "This is what happened to me after a crazy mad scientist used me for his experiments." Lincoln said as Bonnie was shocked. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, babe?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln changed back into his human form and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Bonnie stared at her boyfriend with an angry stare. "Is there anything you're not telling me?" She asked as Lincoln sighed and leaned against the counter. "Remember when I told you I was arrested here in Royal Woods?" Lincoln replied as Bonnie nodded. "Well, I was offered a job to work as a mercenary with a group called 'The Expendables'. I was taught how to fight with martial arts, guns and knives. I went on my first mission when I was still young, but I killed a German merc with a gun and a knife. I held his blood on my hands until I knew it was part of the mercenary life. I knew it was my calling card to be a mercenary by knowing all types of martial arts from 7 styles of Karate, Judo, BJJ, Krav Maga, JiuJitsu, Aikido, Hapkido, Boxing, Taekwondo, Kickboxing, Capoeira, Kung Fu, Wushu, Tang Soo Do, Muay Thai, Marine Hand to Hand Combat and Eskrima." Lincoln explained as Bonnie was super surprised.

"I wish you would have told me when we were younger." Bonnie said as she sighed. "Does that mean you're breaking up with me?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked at him with curiosity. "No. But I want one thing from you." Bonnie said as Lincoln listened. "What's that, babe?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie wrapped her hands around his neck and purred. "I want you to never keep anything from me. No matter how bad it is; I want the truth. Okay?" Bonnie asked as she kissed Lincoln. All Lincoln could do was nod slightly and enjoy the kiss. After the kiss disconnected, they returned to the table and finished eating before the Expendables left to head back to New Orleans.

On Wednesday, June 18th, 2025, Lincoln was sitting in the living room while he was waiting for Henry to arrive at the house. Lincoln had called him so he could talk to him about the proposition. Around 11am, Lincoln heard a knock on the door, so he got up and answered the door to see the old man standing there. "Hey kid. Mind I come in?" Henry asked as Lincoln stepped aside. "You want a drink?" Lincoln asked as the man sat down at the kitchen table. "Just some ice cold water." Henry replied as Lincoln went to get a cold water bottle.

After Lincoln sat down and gave the General the water bottle, he cleared his throat. "So, I made up my mind about the proposition." Lincoln said as the General raised an eyebrow. "And?" Henry said as Lincoln smiled. "I'm ready to enlist." Lincoln said as the General was happy. "Good. I'm glad you thought about the proposition. I'll get the paperwork ready and have you sign it." Henry said as Lincoln stopped him. "But…there's something wrong with me. And I haven't been completely honest with you, Henry." Lincoln said as Henry raised his eyebrows.

"How so?" Henry asked as Lincoln sighed, got up and changed into his wolf form, shocking the old gentleman. "What in the name of hell?" He said as Lincoln sat down and licked his paw. "I was used in a horrible experiment by this crazy mad scientist in Bulgaria. I'm now a Wolf/Human Hybrid and I can't ever go back to being a normal human." Lincoln said before changing back to his human form. "I do wanna join the army, but I doubt I can." Lincoln said before the General snorted. "Son, is there anything else you're not telling me?" Henry asked as he took a sip of his water.

Lincoln sighed and told him what he had did when he was 11 and what he had to do to avoid going to jail. It took a good 10 minutes to explain, but after he was done, the General sighed. "Lincoln, tell me this. Did you have charges brought upon you?" Henry asked as Lincoln shook his head. "And did you live a normal life?" Henry continued on as Lincoln nodded. "Well as long as there are no charges and you lived a normal life, then there's no need to worry. Now, if you're saying you can hide your tail in your pants, then you're good to go. I'll talk to my superiors and tell them that you're willing to join. I'll put in a good word for you, don't worry." Henry said as he stood up and smiled. "I'll call you with further details when I can." He said before leaving. Lincoln was happy that the General didn't care about his mercenary life, he wanted him to join the Army and enjoy it.

On Friday, June 20th, 2025, Lincoln was in the driveway putting fresh oil in his bike when his phone began ringing. "Hello?" Lincoln asked as he was sweating. " _My superiors are glad to hear you're willing to join from my report I gave them. So, pack your things and wait there, I'm coming to pick you up and take you to Fort Benning in Georgia. Tell your mother and girlfriend that you're going with me._ " Henry said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay. Call me when you're almost here. I gotta take a shower first. You put in a good word, right?" Lincoln asked as Henry smiled on his end. " _Yes I did. They won't be checking for your tail and whatnot. But if you're sparring with someone, don't go crazy, just do some good combat moves and take them down for the count. Okay kid?_ " Henry said as Lincoln smiled. "Sure. I can do that." Lincoln replied as he hung up.

Lincoln then went to take a shower and get dressed before texting his mother and girlfriend. He told them he was being picked up by the Army General and being taken to Fort Benning Boot Camp. Bonnie and him made a plan to meet up after the two years was up to officially get a place and live together once they got married after Lincoln had gotten out of the Army. Lincoln was dressed in a grey long sleeve henley, dark blue jeans and black converse when he was picked up by the General.

They took the next flight to Columbus Georgia and arrived later that day. Lincoln was taken to get signed up by the General and was added in immediately. He was in boot camp almost immediately and did not show that he would give up at all despite the intense training he was put through for the next 10 weeks.

For the next 10 weeks, Lincoln had put forth effort in his training with the Army, Henry even stayed close to show the drill instructors what he could do. In hand to hand combat, Lincoln took down all his sparring partners, even the drill instructors jumped in to try, but lost immediately due to Lincoln's intense martial arts. They laughed it off and congratulated him. But when it came to the firing range, Lincoln showed what he could do with a firearm; he put a big hole in the target paper with a whole clip of ammo and even with a sniper shot the best places on the metal targets.

The Army instructors were amazed by Lincoln's knowledge and martial arts training, so they kept it quiet until he graduated the training. Lincoln had to also complete the Special Forces Assessment and Selection Course since he told the General what he wanted to do. So, after showing what he could do on the field, he was now a Green Beret. After getting out of basic training, Lincoln was officially enlisted in the Army as a Green Beret.

It was Friday, August 29th, 2025, and Lincoln was in an Army BDU on his way home to see his family before he had to report to the army base. After arriving home, he breathed in a sigh of relief and walked to the front door. Lincoln walked in the door and heard someone in the kitchen, so he was quiet as he walked to the kitchen to surprise them. As he walked into the kitchen, he didn't expect to see…his dad making a sandwich. "Hey." Lincoln said as Lynn Sr turned around to see his son standing in an Army BDU. "…hey." Lynn Sr said as he grabbed a beer. "So, you're now in the Army now, huh?" Lynn Sr asked as Lincoln nodded.

"Yep. How's everyone else?" Lincoln asked as the patriarch went to sit down at the table. "They're doing well." Lynn Sr said as Lincoln sat down and sighed. "Listen, I wanna bury this hatchet between us. Okay? No more hating each other. Let bygones be bygones. Can we do that?" Lincoln asked as Lynn Sr sighed and smiled softly. "Okay. Even though I did deserve to get my ass kicked. I think we can put this to bed." Lynn Sr said as he began eating his sandwich.

"Where's mom at?" Lincoln asked as Lynn Sr chewed his food. "She's at work. You gonna go see her?" Lynn Sr asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yep. I wanna see her before I go into the Army for the next two years." Lincoln said as he got out his keys for his bike. "I'll also be staying here for the next 2 weeks before I have to report to base." Lincoln said as he walked outside to his bike, started it up and drove to his mother's place of work. On the drive there, he saw there were new buildings that had been built in empty lots while he had been gone for 9 and a half years.

As he arrived at the dentist's office, he went in and saw a lady who was around her early 40's at the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for Rita Loud. I'm her son, Lincoln." Lincoln said as the woman took in his appearance and began to smile sweetly. "Sure. She's on break. Go on ahead, cutie pie." She said as she slightly purred at the end. Luckily, Lincoln didn't notice it, so he went to the break room to find his mother eating a salad with her back towards the door. "Where can I find a beautiful 50-year-old woman named Rita Loud?" Lincoln asked sweetly as Rita turned around and went wide eyed. "Lincoln!" She exclaimed as she got up quickly and hugged her son. She forgot how strong he was until he lightly squeezed her. "I missed you. How was basic training?" Rita asked as Lincoln explained how fun training was; normally it would be pain, but Lincoln didn't feel any pain or soreness. "So, I'm able to stay at the house for a good 2 weeks until I have to go to base. I also smoothed things over with dad, so now I gotta smooth things over with Lynn. Is she still at the hospital? She couldn't be there for more than a month since I only snapped her arm outta place." Lincoln said as Rita sighed and pinched her nose.

"She went on a rampage from you beating her up, jumped out of a 2 story window and landed on a car. So, she's got a broken leg and little cuts and bruises." Rita finished explaining as Lincoln sighed. "Well, looks like I'm gonna pay her a visit. I'll meet you at the house later. Okay?" Lincoln said as he kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving. On the way to the hospital, Lincoln wondered why Lynn would jump out of a 2 story window; it wasn't like her to do such a stupid stunt.

Once he arrived at the hospital, he went to the front desk and saw a nurse. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Lynn Loud. I'm her brother, Lincoln." Lincoln said as the nurse pulled up the info. "She's in room 115." The nurse said as Lincoln went to his sister's hospital room. He walked in and saw Lynn in the hospital bed with a sling for her arm and a cast on her left leg with some cuts covered up by bandages. "Hey Lynn." Lincoln said as Lynn narrowed her eyes. "What do _you_ want, Stinkoln?" Lynn spat as Lincoln brought a seat up next to her bed.

"I came to see how you were. You need to relax." Lincoln said with his voice becoming stern. "Well last time I checked; you didn't like martial arts and refused to spar with me. So, what's with the sudden change? You used to be all dorky, read comics in your undies and now you're all buff, you know martial arts and…in the army." Lynn asked as Lincoln sighed before explaining what had happened when he was arrested. It took him 20 minutes to explain everything that happened in New Orleans that were all major.

Lynn was surprised, but didn't seem to care at all. "That's what happened. Pretty crazy, huh?" Lincoln said as Lynn scoffed. "All that matters is to me that you should've stayed like your dorky self. I liked you better when you were scrawny." Lynn said as Lincoln started to get pissed. He went to the door to shut it and he locked it too. Lynn raised her eyebrows and wondered what was going on. "W-What're you doing dude?" Lynn said as she backed away a bit before Lincoln's claws deployed and he held Lynn by her throat, ready to claw at the flesh.

Lynn coughed a bit before trying to punch and scratch at her brother's face, but he pressed down harder on her windpipe. "You should be glad to have someone to fight against. Now, I could kill you if I wanted to. But, I don't wanna kill any of my siblings. So now, I'm gonna leave, don't even try calling for security. You got it?" Lincoln said darkly as Lynn nodded quickly as she could. Lincoln let go, retracted his claws and left his sister to realize not to mess with him again.

A few days later, it was the 1st of September, Monday, 2025, and it was around 10pm when Lincoln was struggling to sleep on his cot in the basement. He was in his compression wear when he heard a noise coming from in the kitchen. So, Lincoln got out his pistol and began making his way up the stairs to the kitchen. Once he found the source of the noise, he lowered his gun…it was Lily getting cookies from the cookie jar. "Lily, what're you doing up?" Lincoln asked as he put his gun on the counter, making sure it was put on safety. "I got hungry for a snack." Lily said sheepishly and offered her brother one, making him smile. "Grab 2 for me. I'll grab the milk." Lincoln said as he grabbed the milk from the fridge while he also grabbed a small plate and glasses for their cookies and milk.

Once they got their cookies and milk, they sat at the table and ate their treats. "Now Lilly, I'm gonna be gone for the next 2 years as I'm going into the army. Okay?" Lincoln said as Lily sighed but nodded. Then, they heard the window break in the kitchen and saw a device being thrown in the room; Lincoln recognized the device…it was a concussion grenade! "Get down!" Lincoln yelled as he grabbed Lily, overturned the table and prepared for the blast.

The sound hurt their ears a bit before 4 men burst in the house with MP5's and body armor. "Where is he?!" One man yelled in an Arabic accent as Lincoln made a break for it with Lily to the basement. "Now Lily, stay down here so I can deal with these guys. Okay?" Lincoln said as Lily started to tear up. "O-Okay." Lily said as she wiped her tears away. Lincoln got his rifle out and ran up the stairs to find the men had all the girls, their father and mother at gunpoint and on their knees. "Where is Lincoln Loud?" One of the men asked with a revolver up to Lucy's head. "Screw you." Lucy snarled as she was hit upside the head with the gun.

"Don't you touch her!" Rita spat as the gun was then pointed at her. "I won't ask again. Where…is…your son?" He asked with a stern voice as he then heard a whistle from the doorway. It was Lincoln holding his Recon 300BLK; he then shot it twice, hitting the man between the eyes and actually in the eye. "GET HIM!" The other man with a MP5 screamed as they started to shoot as Lincoln rolled on the ground and then pointed his 1911 at the gunman with the MP5 that had a laser on it and shot him in the artery in his neck, making him bleed out.

Then, Lincoln jumped over the couch and clocked the 3rd man in the head with the stock of the rifle before running behind him, picking him up and slamming him backwards onto the floor, cracking his skull open. Lincoln got up to the final one who was scared outta his mind. He put up his hands in a Krav Maga stance while Lincoln quickly did a Double Roundhouse Kick on the man before he shot him in the eyes and the forehead. After it was done, Lily came upstairs and saw all the bodies. "Linky?" Lily said with a quiver as Lincoln freed everybody who was tied up. "Call the cops. Let them know that they broke in and tried to rob us. Okay mom?" Lincoln said as he went to put his guns away and grab the paperwork for his weapons to say that he legally has a carrying permit.

A little bit later, ambulances, coroners and police cars came to help with the crime scene. After giving a statement to the police and letting the police and coroners leave with the dead bodies, Lincoln went to see how everyone was doing. "Hey. How's the head doing, my little vampire?" Lincoln asked Lucy as she had a bandage over the spot where she was hit on the head with the gun. "Sigh. I'm fine. It hurts a bit, but I'm fine. How about you?" Lucy asked as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I haven't already been through." Lincoln said as Lisa stood up to ask her older brother something. "Elder brother, who were those subjects with firearms?" Lisa asked as Lincoln took out his phone and showed her a picture of a tattoo. "Those men were with the Royal Moroccan Armed Forces, judging by the tattoos on their wrists, they were all sergeants. I dealt with this last year when 2 of their soldiers killed my Interpol boss." Lincoln said as everyone was surprised. "I hope the other Moroccan soldiers don't get wind of their deaths." Lincoln said as he sighed. "Let's just get some sleep." Lincoln said as they all went to sleep and tried to forget about what had happened.

It was finally time for Lincoln to go into the military and it was Friday, the 12th of September, 2025. Lincoln called a cab and had his flight arranged to head to base in Georgia. Later, he arrived at the base and began his life in the military.

Time went on as Lincoln was enjoying his life as a soldier; he went on many assignments from the team leader and even went to different Middle Eastern countries. In the matter of 8 months of being in the army, Lincoln made it to the rank of Master Sergeant. His team and him also went to Iraq to protect a local warlord, but were under fire until Lincoln did the unthinkable and used his knives to throw them at the tangos and kill them at close range. For that, he was promoted to First Sergeant for his bravery and even thrown a party too.

After the 2 years had passed, it was Monday, the 30th of August, 2027, and Lincoln was 23 at the time of being a Command Sergeant Major at the end of his 2 tours. The General was proud of his time of service and let Lincoln leave the military with full military honors too. Lincoln was even shot in the chest, close to his heart but survived and got a Purple Hearts with a Distinguished Service Cross for risking his life on a mission that almost cost him his life. He got an earful from his Captain, but General Wilson stepped and defended Lincoln.

Lincoln flew back to Royal Woods in his Army Dress Greens and was being thanked for his service by people all around, hell, even Vietnam veterans were thanking him too. They even saluted him with full sharp salutes too; it made them tear up too. It was 11am while Lincoln was on the way home in the cab, he was thinking if Lynn changed her ways while he was away. As the cab stopped, Lincoln was about to pay when the cab driver stopped him, and smiled. "It's on me. Thanks for your service." The cab driver said before he shook Lincoln's hand.

Lincoln smiled back and went to the front door. He breathed in and out and knocked on the door and began to wait. Then, after a few seconds, the door opened to Lynn Sr, standing there with a proud look on his face. "Welcome back soldier." Lynn Sr said with a big smile. "Hey dad. You miss me?" Lincoln said as he was brought in for a heartwarming hug. After their hug, Rita saw Lincoln and smiled. "Hey honey." Rita said sweetly as Lincoln then went to hug his mother. Rita then saw the medals and decorations on Lincoln's uniform and was happy as hell. "So, you were injured and even risked your life to fight for your country?" Rita asked as Lincoln shrugged with a smile.

"I guess you can say that." Lincoln said before sitting on the couch. "Where's Lucy?" Lincoln asked as he put one leg over his other while his parents sat down. "She's at a club meeting with that other gothic friend of hers." Rita said as Lincoln knew who it was. "Gotcha." Lincoln asked as he got out his phone from the secret compartment that Rita made for him when his phone and other belongings were shipped back to the house when he enlisted.

He began to dial Bonnie's number and wait for her to pick up. They kept in contact on Skype while Lincoln was in the Army; and Lincoln had some crazy and weird stories for her when they met again. " _Hey baby. How was being in the Army?_ " Bonnie asked as Lincoln smiled wide. "It was good. I made it to the rank of Command Sergeant Major. Are you able to drive down here with a truck and a long flatbed?" Lincoln asked as he got up to grab a water from the fridge. " _Yeah. I can borrow my grandpa's long flatbed and drive down there with my truck. You have a motorcycle, right?_ " Bonnie asked as Lincoln smiled.

"Yep. I got it when I was 20. Why?" Lincoln replied as he drank his water. " _We can put your motorcycle and your Buick on the flatbed while we get it strapped down._ " Bonnie said as Lincoln finished drinking his water. "Okay. I'll text you the address. Make sure to fill the truck up with gas. Okay?" Lincoln confirmed as he turned on the boob tube. " _Okay. I'll leave early tomorrow morning around 4 and I should get there around 9 to 10 am; that is if I don't stop for bathroom breaks._ " Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled. "Okay. I'll get all my stuff ready because I'm sure we might need to put it all in the Buick and some in the backseat of the truck. If you want, your parents can drive down with you and we can put all my stuff in their car or my parents can mail of my stuff down to the new apartment until we get married and get a nice house. Is that alright with you?" Lincoln asked as he changed the channel.

" _Of course. We can have your parents send your game systems and other stuff down while you can bring your clothes in the truck. I got plenty of room; it's a 2020 Ford F150 in a navy blue color. I got it a year back and I'm in love with it._ " Bonnie said as Lincoln went to the basement. "Alright. I gotta go do some things. Call me tomorrow morning when you're just pulling down the street. Okay?" Lincoln said as he began to take off his dress shoes. " _Alright. Also, we're gonna have to stay at my parents' house until we find either an apartment or a house. Is that okay with you?_ " Bonnie asked as Lincoln perked up. "As long as we can have our alone time." Lincoln said as he took off his pants.

" _Of course we'll be able to have our alone time. We can sleep in my old bedroom. It's got a big queen bed, and it's comfortable as hell. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow morning when I pull up to the house._ " Bonnie said as Lincoln then took off his shirt. "Okay. Bye sweetie." Lincoln said as he heard her giggle. " _Bye baby._ " Bonnie said as they hung up. Lincoln then got dressed in a grey henley, black jeans, and his black combat boots; he even put on his necklace and his old watch he got from Barney. He then remembered that he wanted to go visit Clyde at the Detroit jail, so he went out to his Buick, got in and drove straight to Detroit.

He arrived, got out and went inside to the front desk. "I'm here to visit someone who's locked up here." Lincoln told the officer as the man looked up to him. "Name of the inmate, please." The officer said as Lincoln wasted no time. "Clyde McBride." Lincoln replied as the officer perked up a bit. "Oh shit. That's that black 22-year-old trouble maker. Oh yeah, he's been extracted 5 times in the last month for not listening to our orders, slicking down the cell with feces and piss and even attacking other inmates. It says here he's added 5 more years to his sentence for that." The officer explained as Lincoln was shocked. "I need to see him." Lincoln said as the officer nodded and took him to the glass windows. "Sit here and I'll have someone go get him." The officer said as Lincoln sat and waited.

After 5 minutes, another officer brought Clyde up. Clyde had changed over the years too; he had some sort of tattoo on his left wrist, he was toned and his hair was a bit shorter and trimmed. "So you finally came back, huh white nigga?" Clyde said with a deeper tone in his voice as he picked up the phone. "Hey, don't you blame me for your mistakes. Just because I wasn't around doesn't mean that you should've thrown a hissy fit at your parents' house." Lincoln said as he replied on the other side of the glass with the phone.

"You're lucky you're on the other side of the glass. I would fuck you up so bad if you were in front of me." Clyde spat as Lincoln was shocked, but kept himself under control. "On the contrary, I learned some things while I was away." Lincoln said as Clyde shook his head. "I think you need to go." Clyde said as Lincoln sighed. "Fine. See you." Lincoln said as he left the phone and walked out.

As he got in his car, he got a notification on his Skype from…Dakota and the others! Lincoln answered the call and saw all the guys on Dakota's side. " _Hey dude! Long time no see. How ya been?_ " Dakota said as he saw Dakota in Marine Dress Blues. "I'm doing well. Where are you guys at?" Lincoln asked as he looked at the background of the video call. " _We're at the airport back in New Orleans. We want to come see you In Royal Woods. Is that okay with you?_ " Dakota asked as Lincoln smiled. "Yeah. Go ahead and fly here. I'll text you the address and I'll come pick you up with my parent's van since my car won't fit all of us in it." Lincoln said as he hung up and went to work out for a while in the basement.

Around 3pm, Lincoln got a text on his phone as he was working on his shadow boxing. He was in his workout clothes as he walked over to his phone and saw the Skype message.

 _We just landed in Detroit. Come get us._ -Dakota

Lincoln smiled and messaged him back. _Give me 10 minutes to get ready. I'll be there soon._ -Lincoln

Lincoln then ran upstairs to the bathroom to grab a quick shower and get changed into his Dress Greens. After he was dressed, he got in Vanzilla and drove to Detroit Metro Airport. On the drive, he was happy that his friends got in touch with him again. After a long drive, Lincoln pulled up to the pickup area and saw the different colors of military dress uniforms which were his friends were wearing. He saw Dakota wearing his Marine Dress Blues as he was a Gunnery Sergeant, James in his Coast Guard Uniform as a Petty Officer Second Class, Malcolm wearing his Air Force Dress Uniform as a Staff Sergeant, Sebastian in his Navy Dress Uniform as a Petty Officer First Class and Dawson in his Army Dress Greens as a Staff Sergeant.

Lincoln smiled, got out and walked over to his friends while taking off his cap. "Well look at all of you. It's good to see you sons of bitches!" Lincoln said as he was brought in a massive group hug from his friends. Dawson saw his rank and that he was in the Army; so he smiled. "So you went with Green Berets, huh? Nice choice. I got the Sapper Tab and was good at what I did in the Army." Dawson said as he hugged Lincoln even tighter, but Lincoln knew he was built for strength.

"You guys ready to head to my house? I got good news." Lincoln said as everyone nodded and got in Vanzilla. Lincoln then drove the van back to Royal Woods and showed every one of his friends around before he drove to the house. As they pulled up the driveway, Rita came outside and saw Lincoln and his friends getting out. "Lincoln, who are these people?" Rita asked as Lincoln introduced his mother to his friends.

"Guys, this is my birth giver…I mean mother, Rita Loud." Lincoln said as Rita chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you all." Rita said as Lincoln introduced his friends. "This is Dakota, James, Sebastian, Malcolm and Dawson. These guys are the friends I made while I was away in New Orleans." Lincoln said as Rita shook all of their hands before they all walked inside. "So, what did you wanna talk to us about?" Dakota asked as they all sat down while Lincoln went to grab them beers. As soon as he came back with Miller Lite Fortunes, Lincoln sat down and told them. "I'm moving to Kentucky with my girlfriend. And I was wondering if you all want to be my neighbors when Bonnie and I move into a house." Lincoln said as all the others were surprised, but smiled. "Dude, of course we'll go with you." Dakota said as he fixed his hair in his dress hat.

"Yeah man. I think we should buy houses on the same street." Sebastian said before James stepped in. "Maybe we can move in with each other. 3 of us living together while the last 2 live together. It'll help with bills and groceries too." James said as Malcolm nodded. "I think that's a good idea." Malcolm said as Dakota also thought it was a good idea, but Lincoln also decided to tell them the truth. "There's also something I haven't told you guys from the minute I met you." Lincoln said as he cracked open his beer.

"What do you mean?" Dakota said as Lincoln put the beer down on the table and leaned forward a bit. "I hacked into the CIA mainframe and saw files I wasn't supposed to see when I was 11. I then called the CIA, told the truth and had them come pick me up. As soon as Agent Church came to pick me up, he took me away and to Burpin Burger…only to offer me a place on this team called 'The Expendables'." Lincoln said before showing the Expendables trademark tattoo on his forearm to the others.

"Damn dude. So…you're a merc?" James said as Lincoln nodded. "And after we arrived in New Orleans, I was sent to live with my caretaker, Joshua Kendrick, aka Toll Road. He was a better father than my own. I mean no offense to my mother and father, but I lived a better life in New Orleans than here in Royal Woods." Lincoln explained as the others were surprised.

Lincoln then explained everything else; about him learning martial arts, how to shoot guns and him hacking into other databases. He also explained how he went on his first international job with Interpol when he was 14 all the way up until he was 20. But, he also showed them his new form and how he got it. The 5 soldiers were shocked, but understood what Lincoln had to go through in his life.

"Pretty crazy huh?" Lincoln asked as everyone nodded. "Anyway, follow me. I wanna show you something." Lincoln said as everyone else followed him down to the basement. "What did you wanna show us?" Dakota asked as Lincoln pulled up his offshore bank account. "Look at the money I have." Lincoln said before all of his friends looked at the amount and their jaws dropped. "300 MILLION?!" They all screamed as Lincoln laughed. "Yep. I got all that from doing jobs with the FBI, Interpol and CIA. Plus the jobs we got while being mercs." Lincoln said as he opened his gun case. "Look in here." Lincoln said as the others looked at the guns in the case.

"Damn dude. You got the 2010 Sniper Rifle with a Recon 300BLK and a Custom 1911 GA Precision. Those are good guns." Sebastian said as Lincoln chuckled. "Yep. Now, I want you all to go back to New Orleans, stay with your families and when I call you, drive up to Kentucky. Okay?" Lincoln said as everyone nodded. "Okay. Now, I'll take you back to the airport in a bit." Lincoln said as everyone got back into Vanzilla and was taken to the airport to fly back to New Orleans.

The next day, on Tuesday, the 31st of August, 2027, Lincoln woke up around 4 am to get in the shower. As he went up to the second floor, he was excited to go live with his girlfriend, he couldn't get it out of his head. As he stripped in the bathroom, he looked at his body and examined it; his tattoos were well made, his muscles were clean as shit and his member was as hard as a rock. He got in the shower and began to put shampoo in his hair while his heavy musk lingered in the bathroom. After he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went down to the basement to get dressed.

After he got dressed in a grey henley, black jeans and his usual combat boots before he began to pack up his clothes and other stuff. After he did that, he went to make himself some breakfast. He got out some spicy breakfast sausage, eggs and corned beef hash that he bought at the store yesterday. As he began cooking, he heard a noise coming from the front of the house, so he grabbed his gun from his waist and got into stance; only to find his mother coming out. "Lincoln?" Rita asked softly as she came into the kitchen in her robe. "Sorry. I'm used to waking up this early and getting ready." Lincoln said as he finished cooking his breakfast. Rita came into the kitchen and got some coffee. "What're you making?" Rita asked as Lincoln began showing her. "I was used to eating this stuff in New Orleans." Lincoln said before plating his food. "I also have something to tell you." Lincoln said as his mother and him sat down in the living room.

"I'm moving out today." Lincoln said as Rita was shocked. "Really? Where are you moving to?" Rita asked as Lincoln began to take a bite of his food. "I'm moving to Kentucky with Bonnie. I mean, with all the money I have, I'm gonna be good for a while, but I still need a job." Lincoln said as he ate some sausage.

"Oh. Well, are you gonna say goodbye to your sisters?" Rita asked as Lincoln nodded. "Yes I will. When they wake up, I'll let them know I'm leaving." Lincoln said as Rita nodded before going to drink her coffee in her room. Around 6:30 am, the girls were up and saw Lincoln carrying his things up to the main floor. "Linky, what're you doing?" Lily asked as Lincoln put down his airsoft guns in the duffle bags. "I'm moving out. I'm gonna be moving to Kentucky with Bonnie." Lincoln said as Lily was shocked. "You're moving out?!" Lily screamed as she ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Don't go." The 8-year-old blonde said as Lincoln got on one knee. "Lily, I gotta move out. Okay. Now, I want you to be good for mom. You got it?" Lincoln said as Lily hugged him again. "Okay." Lily said as Lincoln went to hug the other girls before Rita went to drive them to school.

After they left, Lincoln was left in the living room alone, so he got out his whiskey he got from the liquor store the day before. He grabbed a chilled whiskey glass that was 7 ounces and poured about 3 tablespoons of whiskey in it. He then put 2 small ice cubes in it and sat down on the couch. Just then, his father came out and instantly smelled the alcohol. "Hey, are you drinking whiskey?" Lynn Sr asked as Lincoln took a small sip of the Jack Daniels. "Yep. It's very refreshing. Want some?" Lincoln asked as Lynn Sr smiled and sat down while Lincoln pulled another glass out for his father. "This is the good stuff. You drank this, right?" Lincoln asked as he poured the whiskey in the glass. "Not Jack Daniels, only Jim Beam." Lynn Sr said as he took the glass and clanged it with Lincoln's.

They drank for a while and talked too. Lincoln explained some of the things he had to do to survive while as a Green Beret; he had to blow up an ISIS teenage soldier who held a grenade launcher by shooting inside the barrel of the gun with his Beretta M9 and even slit an 18-year-old ISIS soldier's throat with his knife. But the one thing that he didn't like was to kiss his commanding officer in front of the enemy soldier to blend in as a tourist in a foreign country just to hide his cover too. Lynn Sr was surprised by all the crazy things Lincoln had done as a soldier for the United States Army, but it was all a part of being a Special Forces soldier.

After talking for a while, Lincoln's phone began ringing, so he answered it and saw it was Bonnie. "Hey babe. Where you at?" Lincoln asked as he saw his father smiling. " _I'm a mile from your house. I brought the long trailer for your car and motorcycle. My parents said that we can all go out to dinner when we get to the house too. Is that okay with you?_ " Bonnie asked as Lincoln took a sip of his whiskey. "Yeah. That's fine. I'll see you when you get here." Lincoln said before he hung up. "Who was that?" Lynn Sr asked as he took a sip of his whiskey. "That was my girlfriend. She's gonna be here in a bit. So, you can keep the whiskey for you and mom." Lincoln said as Lynn Sr smacked his knee and laughed. "My son's got a girlfriend. I'm so proud of you, Lincoln." Lynn Sr said with a smile on his face. "Thanks Pops. By the way, I need you and mom to mail the rest of my stuff that I don't take with me to the address that I'll text you later." Lincoln said as he finished his whiskey and went to wait outside with his stuff.

After waiting for a bit, Lincoln saw a navy blue 2020 F150 pull up to the curb with a long vehicle trailer. Lincoln saw his girlfriend get out of the truck while wearing a blue and black flannel, black jeans and white converse. "Hey sweetie." Lincoln called out as he walked towards her and smiled. "Hey baby." Bonnie called back as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deep. Lincoln turned his head slightly and slid his tongue in her mouth, making her squeal lightly. He also slid his hands around to her ass and squeezing it lightly. They rolled their tongues around in their mouths deeply until they stopped for a breath. Then, they rested their foreheads together, panting lightly. "I missed doing that with you." Bonnie said as she tasted the whiskey in Lincoln's mouth. "Is that whiskey I taste?" Bonnie asked as he nodded. Lincoln then kissed her nose lightly. "Let's get everything loaded. We can make it to Louisville before 3pm." Bonnie said as Lincoln kissed her one more time before they loaded the suitcases of clothes and Lincoln's other things too in the truck before loading the 1987 Buick and Fat Boy onto the trailer. It was close to 10am before Lincoln and Bonnie finished and got in the truck. "Ready to go?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln reached over to kiss her once more on the cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." Bonnie said as she giggled before drove out of Royal Woods and was on the way to Louisville, Kentucky.

The drive was gonna be about 5 hours, maybe 4 if there was no busy traffic. Bonnie drove the truck smoothly through the countryside as the day went on. Around noon, they stopped for lunch at Subway and got good subs to eat. After lunch, they picked up the pace before finally arriving in Kentucky. On the way to Bonnie's parents' house, Bonnie told Lincoln how she stayed single throughout her days in Kentucky. They finally arrived at her parent's place and parked the truck before getting out. "So, how old are your parents now?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked at him. "They're in their late-50's. Dad's got grey hair and my mom's hair is starting to go grey too. Brooke is married and with a nice guy who is a year older than her. They're also thinking about children, but they haven't decided yet. They also live across the suburbs too from us." Bonnie said as she led Lincoln up to the front door before opening it up.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Bonnie called out as she led him to the kitchen to find her parents sitting down making brunch. "Look who I brought." Bonnie said before Lincoln walked in and surprised the hell outta Jack and Lindsey. "Hi." Lincoln said as Jack got up to greet him. "Welcome back, kiddo. I heard you went into the Army as a Green Beret, is that right?" Jack asked as he stuck out his hand to shake Lincoln's.

"That's right, Jack. I made it up to the rank of Command Sergeant Major too. I was also told I could stay here until Bonnie and I found a place of our own, is that right?" Lincoln asked as Jack smiled. "Well of course. We don't mind. You _are_ that son we never had." Jack said as he smiled and hugged Lincoln.

"So, Bonnie said all of us would go out to dinner. Is that right?" Lincoln asked as Jack and Lindsey nodded. "Yep. We're going to Golden Corral. Brooke isn't coming due to her being sick. She got a job as an Anesthesiologist when she was 23 and got transferred up to here. She then met her husband when she was 25 and got married a year and a half later." Lindsey said as Lincoln was surprised. "Wow. I bet she's happy. What's her husband's name?" Lincoln asked as Lindsey smiled.

"His name is Jason Barret. They've been thinking of having kids. Jason works for the DEA and Brooke works at the hospital." Lindsey finished explaining as Jack stepped in. "Want me to come help you unload everything? I heard you had your car and motorcycle as well as lots of other stuff." Jack asked as Lincoln smiled. "Yeah. I brought my airsoft guns, game systems, clothes and miscellaneous stuff too." Lincoln said as he and Jack walked outside to unload the truck. "Bonnie's room is actually in the basement. She chose it when we moved up here. Plus, she can even walk to my parents' place which isn't even 3 blocks away. My parents moved up here the same year we did." Jack said as he began moving all the stuff inside before himself and Lincoln unloaded the car and motorcycle.

2 days later, it was Thursday, the 2nd of September, 2027, and Lincoln and Bonnie were sleeping together in her bed when her phone began going off around 7am. She groaned and got up to answer it. "Hello?" She said with a groan as Lincoln got up to see who she was talking to. "The swap meet? I guess we can go. I gotta ask Lincoln first." Bonnie said as Lincoln smirked a bit. "Yes Brooke, we got back together again. I'll talk to mom and dad about it. I'll call you when we're on the way. Bye." Bonnie said as Lincoln slithered his hand onto her breast. "Was that your sister?" Lincoln said softly as Bonnie moaned. "Yes." Bonnie said before she mounted Lincoln and tore off her night shirt, showing her Size C breasts with a slight dark tinge.

"You want these babies?" Bonnie purred as Lincoln smiled and took them in his hand and began playing with them. He then pulled his head up to them and began to lick them. Lincoln then took off his compression shorts and pulled out his raging hard member. Bonnie took off her pajamas and panties before she grabbed some lube from her drawer and lubed up Lincoln's member. "Ready?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln nodded and held her hips into place as she slid down his massive member. She gasped as she felt his whole member being swallowed by the warmness of her entrance. "It's so big." She whispered as she bent down to kiss her boyfriend. She began to jump up and down as there was a faint sound of skin slapping; it wasn't loud, but it was there.

Lincoln felt his climax coming, but he didn't wanna do it yet. So, he flipped over and had Bonnie on the bed and began to scan her toned body. He opened her legs and began to service her womanhood by sticking his 2 fingers in and eating her out. Bonnie began moaning lightly as she grabbed a handful of Lincoln's hair to cope with the experience. He finished and began stroking himself as he felt his climax coming back. He finally climaxed all over Bonnie's naked stomach. "Wow. I didn't expect so much." Bonnie said with wide eyes as she felt the warm essence all over her stomach. "Did you like that?" Lincoln asked as he laid next to Bonnie.

"Fuck yeah. It was amazing. Let's go take a shower and get dressed before we go eat breakfast." Bonnie said as she got up with Lincoln following her to the basement bathroom. The bathroom was fairly big, and had good space in it. Once the water was warm enough, they got in and made out before getting cleaned up. After they got out, Lincoln put on a blue henley, black jeans and his black boots while Bonnie put on a green and black flannel, blue jeans and white converse. After spraying the room and opening the basement window to get the smell of sex out, they applied their own cologne and went to the kitchen to find Jack and Lindsey cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon. "Morning lovebirds. Want some food?" Jack asked as he put 2 pancakes on a plate with some scrambled eggs and bacon before giving it to Bonnie.

After they all ate, Bonnie decided to bring up the swap meet thing that Brooke had suggested. "Brooke wanted to know if we wanted to go to the swap meet around 11am. Does anyone want to go?" Bonnie asked as everyone looked at her. "Sure. Why not. We might even buy some stuff." Lindsey said as Lincoln stepped in. "I gotta go switch my driver's license switched over from New Orleans to Kentucky and my insurance switched over too. But yeah, I can do that later I guess after the swap meet." Lincoln said as they all went to do their own things for a while.

As Lincoln and Bonnie were in the basement, Bonnie locked the door and seductively walked over to her boyfriend. Lincoln noticed it and smirked. "What're you smiling about?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie got on her knees to undo his pants. "I need this." Bonnie said as she purred and pulled out his hard member. She began to bob her head onto it and lick the head before she took about half of it into her mouth. Lincoln held her head down with his hand as Bonnie sucked him off good. Lincoln began to feel his climax coming, so he pulled her head off and began stroking super long strokes as he looked at Bonnie and smirked deviously. "Does kitty want her cream?" Lincoln whispered as Bonnie nodded and he finally climaxed all over her face.

As Lincoln began to pant heavily, Bonnie grabbed tissues and began cleaning her face up. Lincoln then put himself away, Bonnie cleaned up and laid down in bed with Lincoln. "I wish I could've done that before I left all those years ago." Bonnie said as Lincoln looked at her and smiled. "I know. But, the good thing is that we're together again." Lincoln said as they watched movies until it was 11am. Lindsey, Jack, Lincoln and Bonnie all got into the F150 and drove to the swap meet.

After they arrived, they went to different stands and even bought some things. They all were having fun, until a US Marshal was escorting an inmate until he got away from him and the inmate was running through the swap meet, and he was heading right towards Lincoln and Bonnie!

"So, is there any food setups here?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie smiled.

"Yep. There should be one up-" Bonnie was interrupted by the Marshal screaming.

"STOP HIM! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" The Marshal screamed as Lincoln saw the inmate coming towards him, so he dropped all the bags, got into a stance and immediately did a Double Roundhouse Kick onto the inmate's face, which stopped him completely. Until the man in orange got up and grabbed a pan from the nearby stand, which Lincoln had a serious look on his face. "Really? You're using a pan?" Lincoln said before blocking the swing of the pan and punching the inmate with a Hammer Fist in the cheek, then chopping him in the throat and finally doing an O Goshi on the inmate, knocking him out from the pain.

"Hey, you stopped him. Good. Thank you." The US Marshal said as he tried to get his breath back. "It's no problem." Lincoln said as the Marshal recuffed the inmate before getting him up. But before the Marshal left, he looked at Lincoln and noticed his muscles. "You looked like you can handle yourself kid. Were you in the military?" The Marshal asked Lincoln as he pulled out his Military ID. "Wow. Green Berets, huh? I was in the Marines for MARSOC. The name is Timothy Gardner." Timothy introduced as Lincoln stuck out his hand. Timothy Gardner was a 35-year-old man who was 6-foot-1, had short brown hair, blue eyes and had a scar on his hand.

"Lincoln Loud. I was a Command Sergeant Major in the US Army." Lincoln said as Timothy showed him a picture of himself as a Jarhead. "I was a Sergeant in the Marines. I know my boss is looking for more recruits to become Marshals. You wanna sign up?" Timothy asked as Lincoln was surprised. This US Marshal was asking him if he wanted to sign up as a US Marshal. "You got a card?" Lincoln asked as the Marshal gave him a card. "Anyway, I gotta get this guy back to charge him with escape. Call my boss and he'll arrange when you can start training." Timothy said as he took the inmate back to the car. Lincoln was looking at the contact card with wide eyes. He knew this was the perfect way to get a job and make money plus a living.

"Babe, are you thinking of becoming a Marshal?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln looked at her. "I'll give it some time before I make my decision." Lincoln said before kissing her. They regrouped with Jack, Lindsey and Brooke before they all went back to the house to make dinner.

Lincoln thought about the decision all night until the next day of Friday, the 2nd of September, 2027, and around 9am, Lincoln decided to call the number on the card. He talked and called the US Marshal Director and talked about being recruited. They worked it out and Lincoln would have to go to the United States Marshals Service Basic Training Academy in Glynco, Georgia for the next 18 weeks. Bonnie had also made an announcement that she wanted to work with the ATF. She had a friend in the family who could recruit her into Criminal Investigators Training Program in Glynco, Georgia. So she and Lincoln would be going down to Georgia for the next 4 months to train for law enforcement.

They left on Monday, the 6th of September, 2027, and headed to Glynco for training. As soon as they arrived; their training started. They knew their time in the military prepared them for their training and they were happy to show their skills. Bonnie had her dad and paternal grandfather show her how to shoot firearms when she was 14 as soon as they moved to Kentucky, so she knew her way around a firearm or two. With Lincoln, he impressed the hell outta the other trainee's with his skills.

Around the 3rd of January, Monday, 2028, they finally graduated at the top of their class of their respectable law enforcement jobs. Lincoln was a Deputy US Marshal and Bonnie was a junior ATF Agent. They met up at a local Denny's for lunch before they were set to report to their headquarters in Louisville Kentucky. As soon as they saw each other, they smiled and hugged before they sat down and ordered. "So, was this all worth it?" Bonnie asked as she showed her gun slightly and badge to Lincoln. "Fuck yeah. I'm proud of myself for taking this job. I start work as soon as I report to the Kentucky office." Lincoln said as he showed his badge, gun and ID for it.

Lincoln was also good at keeping his tail hidden from the other trainee's and even the instructor's. Lincoln was even wearing black jeans, grey henley, black boots and a US Marshal's coat over it too while Bonnie was wearing a dark navy blue shirt that said 'ATF Agent' on it with navy blue pants with black boots.

They left to head back to Kentucky and be ready to report to their respectful workplaces. Later that day, they arrived back at Bonnie's parent's house and were happy to be back in Kentucky. Lincoln then went to drive to the nearest jewelry store because he wanted to secretly propose to Bonnie when he could. He took 15 thousand out of his offshore account and went to the jewelry store downtown. Lincoln walked in and saw a 53-year-old lady behind the counter. "Hello there, how can I help you?" The lady asked as Lincoln walked up to the counter and looked at the rings. "I'm looking to buy something beautiful for the woman in my life. Got anything robust but gorgeous?" Lincoln asked as he looked at the rings.

"Sure! We have a wide selection of rings all under 20 grand." The lady said as Lincoln explained that himself and Bonnie had moved down to Kentucky. "I'm looking to pay about 15 grand for a ring. Is that okay?" Lincoln asked as the woman smiled. "Oh of course." The woman said as Lincoln spotted a ring that looked perfect. He saw it was an Estelle Diamond Ring that had a single diamond in it; it was perfect, and it was only 10 grand.

"I'll take the Estelle Diamond Ring." Lincoln said as he pointed to the ring. The woman smiled and pulled out the ring. "Wonderful selection. Are you gonna pay cash or credit?" The woman asked as Lincoln pulled out the envelope. "Cash." Lincoln said as he pulled the cash out of the envelope. He paid for the ring and the woman boxed it up for him before Lincoln was on his way back to the house.

When Lincoln got back, he hid the box with his stuff and went to look for houses with Bonnie. On Wednesday, the 5th of January, 2028, after looking for houses around 600 grand to 800, Lincoln and Bonnie had found a house that was perfect for them. It was a 2 story house with 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms with 6 parking spaces, and it was only 847 grand. After getting a house inspection, Lincoln and Bonnie fell in love with the house. Lincoln pulled the money out of his account so he could put down a deposit and even buy the furniture for the house.

Lincoln, Bonnie, Jack, Lindsey, Brooke and her husband all helped with the move. The house was only 3 miles away from Jack and Lindsey's house and even 10 miles away from the Marshal's office and ATF office. After 3 hard days of moving furniture, everyone was happy with the result of the move. Lincoln and Bonnie both had to report to their offices on the 12th of January, Wednesday, 2028, so they were glad that all they had to do was pick up groceries for their fridge and freezer.

After Lincoln and Bonnie had picked up groceries, they headed back home and put everything away before they made lunch for themselves. While Bonnie was cooking, Lincoln thought of calling Toll Road and the others to ask them how they were doing. He brought up Toll's number and called it before waiting. It rang for a minute before he heard a voice on the other end. " _Hey kid. How's it going?_ " It was Toll Road.

"Good. I just got a job as a US Marshal and bought a house for Bonnie and me to live in. Bonnie also got a job as an ATF Agent." Lincoln explained as heard Bonnie. "Lunch is ready." She said sweetly as Lincoln nodded. " _Well that's good. Anyway, Melanie and I are actually getting married soon. So I gotta go pick up my prescriptions. See ya kid._ " Toll said before he hung up. Bonnie put Lincoln's plate of Steak, Sweet Potatoes and Collard Greens in front of him. "Babe, can I ask you a serious question?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked at him. "Sure." She said as Lincoln took his hand in with her. "Remember when you said that you wanted to start a family?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie nodded. "Well, I think we should at least wait almost a year before we think of that. Because I don't wanna get you pregnant just yet. Think of it; you getting pregnant on the first day of your job. What if you get injured while on the job or worse?" Lincoln explained as Bonnie nodded again. "I understand. I agree with you. I guess I can wait about 8 months before you get me pregnant. But I don't wanna have 9 kids. Know what I mean?" Bonnie smiled deviously as Lincoln laughed. "Real fucking funny." Lincoln said as they ate and laughed as well.

Around 3 months later, it was the 1st of April, Saturday of 2028, Lincoln was on the computer in his office at the house while Bonnie was working out in the field at work. Lincoln was planning a way to propose to Bonnie, then he thought of asking his mother. So, he pulled up Skype and clicked on his mother's contact before letting it ring. After letting it ring, his mother picked up and smiled as she saw Lincoln.

" _Hey honey, whatcha doing?_ " Rita asked as she saw the background of Lincoln's office. "Nothing. I'm just here at my new house. I also got a job as a US Marshal while Bonnie became an ATF Agent." Lincoln explained as Rita was surprised. " _Oh honey I'm so proud of you._ " Rita said as Lincoln blushed a bit.

"Well, there's something I need to ask you. How did dad propose to you?" Lincoln asked as Rita was shocked. " _You don't mean that you-_ " Rita was interrupted by Lincoln showing her the ring he had bought for Bonnie. Rita gasped and covered her mouth with her hands before smiling. "Do you think she'll like it?" Lincoln asked as Rita smiled wide.

" _Oh honey, she'll love it! I'm so proud of you for taking the extra step in a relationship. Do you want to have a big wedding or a small one?_ " Rita asked as Lincoln smirked.

"Well I was actually thinking of having a courthouse wedding. I want to invite you, Luna, Dad, Pop Pop and Lily. But I don't wanna invite the other girls because I know they'll trash it and try to tell me that I didn't choose the right girl." Lincoln said as Rita was shocked indeed. " _Honey, are you sure that's what you wanna do? That's not right. You not inviting the other girls is a low blow._ " Rita said as Lincoln put on an angry face.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I don't want them to ruin my wedding. You can film it if you want and then show it to them. But under no circumstances are they to show their faces." Lincoln said as he calmed down. " _Okay. If that's what you want then I understand._ " Rita said before Lincoln sighed. "I gotta go. Okay. I'll give you a date and some money to fly down here with Dad, Luna, Pop Pop and Lily when the time is right." Lincoln explained as Rita nodded. " _Okay. I'll see you later._ " Rita said before hanging up.

Lincoln then calmed down a bit more before pulling out 5 grand for Rita, Luna, Lily, Lynn Sr and Pop Pop to fly down to Kentucky. Lincoln knew it was his day off, so he needed to still figure out how he was gonna propose to his girlfriend. Then, an idea came to his head; there was an ice skating rink downtown, that'd be the perfect place to propose to Bonnie! He knew tomorrow was Bonnie's day off, so he was able to take her there and skate with her before he would propose to her. Right now it was 2pm, and Bonnie didn't get home until 4:30pm, so he would talk to her about taking her to the ice skating rink for some alone time when she got home. So, he decided to go take a nap until she got home.

After climbing into their queen size bed and sleeping for a good 2 and a half hours, he heard his girlfriend's voice from downstairs. "Baby, I'm home!" Bonnie called from downstairs. Lincoln got up and rubbed his eyes before walking down the stairs to see his girlfriend in the kitchen grabbing a beer. "Grab me one too." Lincoln said with a yawn. "Were you still thinking of calling Dakota and your other friends to come live down here?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln sat down on the couch with her. "Yeah. I'll do that now." Lincoln said as he got out his phone and called Dakota on Skype. After letting it ring for a couple seconds, Dakota picked up. " _"What's up dude?_ " Dakota asked as Lincoln smiled. "I'm all moved into a house with Bonnie. You guys are more than welcome to stay with us until you guys get a job and a house." Lincoln said as Dakota smiled. " _Okay. I'll get the guys ready to go tomorrow. We'll get our cars filled up with gas and get some snacks too._ " Dakota said as he then hung up. Lincoln then messaged the address to Dakota as he then took a drink of his beer.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked at him. "I'm thinking of cooking grilled shrimp, steak and cauliflower." Bonnie said as Lincoln pulled her closer. "I was thinking of going to the ice skating rink tomorrow, wanna go?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie smiled. "Sure. We can go around noon." Bonnie said as they drank the rest of their beer before they got dinner done.

The next day, it was the 2nd of April, Sunday, 2028, so Lincoln and Bonnie got up around 8 and got ready to go to the ice skating rink downtown. They left in the truck and headed downtown to the rink. After arriving, they went inside, got their skates and went on the ice. Lincoln wasn't used to skating like this, but Bonnie was used to it since she was able to go to the rink whenever she could since she had been in Kentucky since she was 13.

After skating with each other for a good half hour, they took a break and sat down on the bench outside the rink. "So, how did you react to skating for your first time here in Kentucky?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked at him with a smile. "It was a bit tricky for me at first, but I got the hang of it soon. Now _you_ on the other hand are just learning, so you still got a while to go before you get good. Know what I mean?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln chuckled. "Yeah I know what you mean." Lincoln said as minutes passed before he needed to address the elephant of the room.

"Babe, can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked with such concern in his voice. Bonnie looked at him and nodded. "Of course. What is it?" Bonnie replied as Lincoln looked at her with little tears in his eyes. "I know you love me. And I love you with all my heart. And that's why I figured I wanna spend the rest of my years with you, even have kids." Lincoln said as Bonnie went wide eyed to what he had said. "Where are you going with this?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln got in front of her, got on one knee and pulled out the ring box before opening it to show her.

Bonnie gasped before covering her mouth with her hands. "Bonnie Duncan, will you marry me?" Lincoln asked as he smiled. Bonnie couldn't believe this was happening at this moment. Her boyfriend had just asked her to marry him. This was the moment she had waited for ever since she had gotten back together with him. "Oh Lincoln. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Bonnie said as tears rolled down her cheek. Lincoln hugged her before she pulled him into a deep kiss.

After a couple minutes of hugging each other and kissing, they stopped and put their foreheads together. "Bonnie Loud. It's got a ring to it. I love it." Bonnie said before nuzzling Lincoln.

After leaving the rink, they went to Jack and Lindsey's house to tell them the good news.

 **A/N: Heyo!**

 **I'm glad you made it this far!**

 **Now, this is where I'll leave it for now.**

 **But next chapter is the last one, so be prepared for the sad/happiness that awaits! : )**

 **Anyway, I gotta get going, but make sure to let me know whatcha thought of this chapter in the reviews!**

 **Before I go, I gotta thank Crazymancody895 for proofreading. What a chap. : )**

 **So, I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	35. Wedding, Honeymoon, Conclusion

**A/N: Hello all!**

 **Here we are with the final chapter of One Loud Expendable.**

 **It's very sad to see that this is the end, but I'm happy to have written this story.**

 **Now, let's address those viewers:**

 **FantasyNerd306: I agree Willow, it is cute! Thanks!**

 **Gamelover41592** **: I wanted to make it seem like he had taken it the wrong way. Not that he's the bad guy at all.**

 **1049: I know. It's very sad and happy to see. Thanks!**

 **DreadedCandiru2** **: I don't know if that'll happen mate. Just read and see. ;D**

 **Pirohiko-Baltazar** **: What happened with her is that she and Lincoln agreed to never get back together again. Nothing bad at all. Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest 1: I know mate. It's gonna be sad.**

 **Guest 2: Mate, please quit saying 'thanks'. I understand you like it. But it's pissing me off.**

 **Crazymancody895: I agree with Clyde's part. Thanks for always reviewing.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if this chapter will be a bit shorter or not. If it is, then it's gonna be short, if it's the same length as the other chapter's.**

 **I won't keep you any longer, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Lincoln and Bonnie were on the way to Jack and Lindsey's house to give them the news about the engagement. Lincoln was glad that Bonnie was gonna be his fiancé, and Bonnie couldn't agree more. "I'm so excited, baby. I wonder what our wedding will be like. I gotta invite all of my friends and let them know." Bonnie was going 500 miles an hour with the prepping that she didn't know that Lincoln had wanted to do a courthouse wedding. "Babe, I actually wanted to do a simple courthouse wedding." Lincoln said as Bonnie looked at him with surprised eyes. "Why can't we have a beautiful wedding outside or at a church? This is our special time and the biggest moment of our lives!" Bonnie exclaimed before Lincoln stopped the Buick in front of her parents' house.

"I'll make a deal with you, if we can have this courthouse wedding, I'll let you pick the place for our honeymoon. I'll even pay for it. Deal?" Lincoln said as he gave her a weak smile. Bonnie smiled and nodded before she kissed her fiancé on the lips. "Deal. Now come on, let's go let my parents know we're getting married." Bonnie said as they both got out to let the Duncan family know the news.

After letting them know the good news, they all decided to go out to eat at a buffet for dinner in celebration of the news. Around 6pm, Lincoln was dressed in a full black suit with black pants and dress shoes too while Bonnie was wearing a Calvin Klein Chiffon-Bell Sleeve Dress that was black and went past her knees a bit with black Linvale Jerica Dress shoes. Lincoln finished putting cologne on when Bonnie came into the bathroom to brush her hair. "I'm so glad that we're taking this step, babe." Bonnie said as she put on perfume.

"I know. Remember when we said we wouldn't talk about having kids until after a year of marriage?" Lincoln said while putting in his earrings. "Yeah? What about it?" Bonnie said as she was putting on light makeup. "Wanna talk about names for our kids if we have a boy, girl or twins?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie looked at him. "Sure. I was thinking if we have a girl, we can name her either Emily, Elizabeth or Taylor. Now if we have a boy, we can name him Kelly, Oliver or Andrew. Sound good?" Bonnie explained as Lincoln was smiling. "I like those names. If we have twins of one girl and one boy, we'll figure out one of those names for them too." Lincoln said as they heard a knock on Bonnie's old bathroom door, it was Jack; he was dressed in a navy blue suit with brown dress shoes and charcoal aviators. "Hey lovebirds. Pumpkin, can I talk to Lincoln? This is a man to man conversation." Jack said as Bonnie was a bit shocked but nodded and kissed Lincoln on the cheek before walking up to the kitchen.

"Now listen, Lincoln, I've waited for this day all my life for my youngest daughter to get married. I just want to let you know, soldier or not, if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Do you understand?" Jack said sternly as Lincoln started to snarl, which caught Jack off guard. Lincoln's sharp canines came out and he pinned Jack against the door. "What did I tell you years ago? I told you that I loved your daughter with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt her in any way shape or form. That I promised you, didn't I?" Lincoln said as he let go of the man. "Okay. I'm sorry, I just don't want her to be miserable again like when you two broke up. She didn't come out of the basement for days when we got here. She barely ate and even started cutting her arms until we took her to see someone." Jack said as Lincoln was shocked.

"I was pretty bummed too. I didn't come out of my room either until my caretaker told me that there was plenty of fish in the sea. Then I met my boyfriend, Arthur…but we broke up when we were 16." Lincoln said as Jack was surprised to hear. "Before you say anything, I'm Bisexual. And yes that Arthur was the same Arthur who stalked Bonnie, but he changed. I've always been Bisexual since I was 14, and I'm proud of being Bisexual." Lincoln said as Jack now understood. "But I was happy to be reunited with Bonnie. My heart always belonged to her." Lincoln finally said as Jack nodded. "Okay. Now, we gotta get to dinner. But promise me something." Jack said as Lincoln looked at him with curiosity.

"Be the best damn husband to my daughter. Do you understand?" Jack said as Lincoln nodded and smiled before he stuck out his hand. Jack looked at it before hugging Lincoln tightly. All Lincoln could do was smile at the moment he was having with his fiancé's father. After they ended their hug, they went upstairs to meet Bonnie, Lindsey and Brooke with her husband in the kitchen. They all got in their vehicles and drove to the nearest Golden Corral to eat dinner.

After getting a table, they all went to grab their dinner. Lincoln and Bonnie were getting ribs, coleslaw and hush puppies while Brooke, Jason, Jack and Lindsey grabbed different food until they all went to sit down. "So Lincoln, I can't believe you're gonna marry my baby sister. It only seems like yesterday you two started dating." Brooke said as she remembered the memories. Bonnie was trying to keep her composure from hopping over the table and bitch slapping her sister. Just then, 4 men came in with masks on and small pistols and began causing a ruckus. "ALRIGHT WE NEED ALL YOUR MONEY AND JEWELRY NOW!" One of them screamed as they fired a shot into the ceiling. Everyone got down, except for Lincoln and Bonnie.

One of the men came over to Lincoln, who had his back turned to the men and kept eating, so did Bonnie. "Didn't you hear me?! This is a stickup!" The man screamed as he pointed the gun at the back of Lincoln's head, before Lincoln turned around, grabbed his wrist, broke it and did a Jumping Roundhouse Kick to the man's head, which made his hit the hard floor at a fast pace. Lincoln then pulled out his Marshal's badge and his gun and pointed it at the other 3 men. "US Marshals! Put your weapons down!" Lincoln screamed as he was pointing his Glock 19 at the 3 men. "It's 3 against one dude. You know who's gonna win. You don't have a chance!" One of the gunmen said as Bonnie stood up and got her ATF badge and her Glock 26 and pointed it at the 3 men. "ATF. Now it's 2 against 3. Do what he says or get shot. It's your last chance." Bonnie said as she held her Glock in a Weaver stance while Lincoln didn't let his finger off the trigger.

This was a bad situation; they were in a crowded restaurant full of people and they were about to have a shootout in it! Lincoln saw one of the gunmen cock his revolver. Then, in a flash, Lincoln shot all 3 of the men in the forehead with accurate precision and without breaking a sweat. He went from one side to the other and dropped all 3 men with their guns in their hands before they could get a shot off. Lincoln and Bonnie moved up to their corpses slowly until Lincoln kicked their guns away from them. "Clear." Lincoln confirmed as he looked for their identification, Bonnie found a big surprise in their pants pocket. "Look what I found, honey." Bonnie said as she held a small flask of strong moonshine. "Shit, it's the good shit too." Bonnie said as she smelled the inside of the flask.

"Looks like working for the ATF paid off. Let's see who these fuckers are." Lincoln said as he finally got all of their ID's out. He was in for a surprise that all of the men were part of a group who robbed restaurants and get the loot for themselves. They were on the Marshal's watch list for a while, and Lincoln had the chance to take them down too!

Just then the people around them erupted in an applause and started cheering them on. The owner called the cops and got the coroner down there too before some ATF agents showed up as well to claim the weapons and strong alcohol and even get statements. The owner was nice to Lincoln, Bonnie and her family, that he let them walk out of there without paying. After everyone got back to Jack and Lindsey's house, they didn't talk about what happened, but just let it go. Lincoln and Bonnie went back to their house and hit the sack before getting ready for work in the morning.

On the 5th of Wednesday, April of 2028, Lincoln and Bonnie took the day off to go get their marriage license. They were excited about getting married and they couldn't stop talking about it too. Later that day around 1pm, they finally got their license and went home to put it on the wall before working out everything else for their courthouse wedding. They worked it out and the wedding would be next Monday, the 10th of April, 2028. So, Lincoln would call his parents and let them know when they could come up.

Later that Wednesday night, Lincoln and Bonnie were lying in bed just thinking of their honeymoon choices. "So I was thinking about going to Hawaii or maybe the Bahama's." Lincoln said before Bonnie looked at him with a smile and an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me sweetie, but I think you said I could choose the vacation spot." She said with a playful smile. "We still need to plan the court ceremony too." Lincoln said as Bonnie went to grab a little box from their closet.

She came back, sat down and showed the box to Lincoln. "While we were downtown, I bought you something. I hope you like it." She said with rosy cheeks. Lincoln took the box gently and opened it to find a Black Zirconium ring with rubies in it. "It's your wedding ring. I think it suits you and I paid 3 grand for it." Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled and put it on, only to find it fit well. "It's perfect." Lincoln said as Bonnie smiled and kissed him.

The next couple days they had planned for their wedding to be at the courthouse on the 10th of April, Monday, 2028 around noon. Lincoln had picked out a Satin Shawl Collar suit that was Burgundy color while Bonnie would wear a nice white wedding dress with her hair did nicely. Rita, Lynn Sr, Luna, Lily and Pop Pop arrived the day before with nice dress clothes to wear at the wedding. Lincoln even invited all the Expendables too while Dakota, James, Sebastian, Malcolm and Dawson would come too and wear their military uniforms.

Lincoln and Bonnie wanted to have a big dinner party at their house in the backyard after the wedding. The day finally came for Lincoln and Bonnie to get married; they were both nervous, but they knew they were right for each other. Lincoln asked Rita to film the best part when they said their vows and when the kiss came. Lincoln and Bonnie were getting ready in their bathroom when there was a knock on the bathroom door. "I got it." Lincoln said as he opened the door to find Toll Road and Lee wearing blue dress suits with brown dress shoes on. "Hey kid. Today's the big day, huh?" Toll said as he smiled. Lincoln smiled and nodded. "I've waited for this day ever since I got back together with Bonnie." Lincoln said as he went to sit on his bed. "I'm nervous as fuck right now." Lincoln said as Bonnie came out and saw the men.

"Mr. Kendrick, Mr. Jackson, what're you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she put her deodorant on. "Just came to check on you guys. Don't you have to be at the courthouse in an hour?" Lee asked as Lincoln and Bonnie nodded. "We scheduled it to be at noon. So, we gotta get there in a bit." Lincoln said as the men nodded. "Well let's get a move on. We rented some cars while we're here in Kentucky." Toll said as Lincoln and Bonnie finished getting ready. "We should be leave soon." Lincoln said as everyone went to their respectable cars and drove to the courthouse where Rita, Lynn Sr, Pop Pop, Lily, Luna, Bonnie's family and Lincoln's friends were all waiting for them. "Well here's the lovely couple." Rita said as Bonnie and Lincoln blushed a bit.

After waiting for their turn, they were able to head in and sit down. After waiting a bit more, they were finally able to start. "We are gathered here to today for the lovely marriage of Lincoln Loud and Bonnie Rosie Duncan." The vow master said as Lincoln and Bonnie held each other's hands and listening to the vows. "Lincoln, do you take Bonnie Duncan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The vow master said as he handed the rings to them. Lincoln smiled wide as his fangs showed a bit, but no one noticed. "Yes, I do." Lincoln said as he smiled. "And Bonnie, do you take Lincoln Loud to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The vow master asked Bonnie as a tear ran down her cheek. "I do." She replied as she nodded.

"As a sign of love and commitment, please place the rings on each other's ring fingers." The vow master said as Lincoln and Bonnie put each other's ring fingers while Lincoln heard his mother choke up a happy sob. "You may now kiss the bride." The vow master said as Lincoln kissed Bonnie on the lips passionately. Everyone in the crowd clapped at their marriage being official. Toll Road and the other Expendables were happy now that Lincoln and Bonnie were now happily married. "Congratulations, you're now Mr. and Mrs. Loud." The vow master said with a happy grin as he shook Lincoln and Bonnie's hands.

Lincoln and Bonnie also hired a photographer to take lovely photos of them and cool photos of Lincoln with the Expendables and his friends. After they were done, everyone went to Lincoln and Bonnie's house for the party; they were having tons of ribs, hamburgers, and hot dogs with beer, wine and hard alcohol. Jack, Lindsey and Brooke all made the rub and sauce for the ribs while Dakota and the others picked up desserts too.

While Jack, Lindsey, Brooke were cooking the food, Lincoln went over to Dakota and the others who were drinking beer. "Guys, I know a song we can sing for the party." Lincoln said as Dakota looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What song do you have in mind?" Dakota asked as he stood up. "Look What God Gave Her by Thomas Rhett. Sound good?" Lincoln asked as Dakota smiled. "Sounds good. We'll go get the instruments." Dakota said as they all went to their instruments as well as Lincoln's guitar, he bought days before.

Lincoln tapped his glass with a fork lightly so everyone could hear. "Excuse me everyone. I have a little announcement to make." Lincoln said as everyone faced him. "The guys and I are gonna be performing a song in a bit. But I just wanted to let you know that this will get a little loud…no pun intended." Lincoln said before everyone laughed a bit. After waiting a bit, the instruments were set up and plugged in. "This is for my beautiful wife, Bonnie." Lincoln said as the speakers were at the right volume.

They began playing the music with Lincoln on the microphone.

 _Don't even want the attention  
But yeah, that's all that she's getting  
Her song is on and she's spinning around, yeah  
She got me drunk like Corona  
Heart racing like it's Daytona  
Ooh, I'm in Heaven, I swear, right now_

 _And those eyes can hypnotize  
Was designed to blow my mind_

 _Look what God gave her  
How perfect He made her  
She walks in the room  
It's like He answered my prayers  
The way that she moves  
How could anybody blame her?  
I know she's got haters  
But it ain't her fault, nah  
Look what God gave her_

 _It's like I heard angels singing  
Like she came down from the ceiling  
When she walked in here this evening, I thought, yeah  
That girl one in seven billion  
Got everyone in here feeling  
Like there's a fire in this building, so hot_

 _Got a smile on her angel face  
I know I'll never lose my faith_

 _Look what God gave her  
How perfect He made her  
She walks in the room  
It's like He answered my prayers  
The way that she moves  
How could anybody blame her?  
I know she's got haters  
But it ain't her fault, nah  
Look what God gave her_

 _Got that look in her eyes  
Swear she fell right out the sky  
Yeah, I think I've seen the light  
Every kiss, I could die  
It's like the heavens opened wide  
Man, I swear I've seen the light_

 _Look what God gave her  
How perfect He made her  
She walks in the room  
It's like He answered my prayers  
The way that she moves  
How could anybody blame her?  
I know she's got haters  
But it ain't her fault, nah  
Look what God gave her_

 _Uuh, uh  
UUh, look what God gave her  
(Look what God gave her)  
Uuh, uh  
Oh yeah, look what God gave her_

Everyone clapped and cheered at the lovely performance after it ended. Lincoln put down his guitar and went to kiss his lovely wife. Luna came up to her brother after Lincoln sat down with a drink in his hand and smiled at him. "Way to go for finding the right girl and getting married, bro. I'm proud of you." Luna said as Lincoln smiled wide. "Thanks sis." Lincoln said before turning to the Expendables and his friends. "WHO WANTS PANTY DROPPERS?!" Lincoln screamed happily as all Expendables and his friends smiled and laughed. "WE DO!" They all replied as Luna and Lily blushed bright red. They never knew their brother was so into cool cocktails and making them too.

After everyone ate and had fun, they all either had to head home or catch a flight back home. The Expendables all left with the beer while Rita, Lynn Sr, Lily, Pop Pop and Luna left that night to head home. Lincoln, Bonnie and his friends all cleaned up the party and put the leftover food in the garage fridge. Lincoln said all five of his friends could sleep at the house but had to sleep in the basement with air mattresses and blankets. Lincoln had his airsoft guns and real guns put away in a gun safe in the basement and his video games all hooked up so when him and Bonnie left on their honeymoon, Dakota and the others could play games and have fun while they were gone. Around 8pm, Lincoln and Bonnie were in their pajama's reading when Bonnie spoke up. "Honey, I think I figured out where we can go for our honeymoon." Bonnie said while looking at him. "Where?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie pulled up her phone. "Kinsale, Cork County, Ireland. I heard from a girlfriend of mine that its perfect for a honeymoon." Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled. "That sounds like the perfect place to go for our honeymoon. Whatcha say we go for a solid 2 weeks?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie smiled before she put her hand on his crotch and squeezed lightly.

"I think I'll take that as a yes." Lincoln said before kissing his wife on the lips. Over the course of 3 days, on Thursday, the 13th of April, 2028, Lincoln and Bonnie went to work and were even able to book a flight to Cork County, Ireland and book a room. They were able to take those 2 weeks off of work and leave next Monday, the 17th of Monday, 2028. Around 3am next Monday morning, Lincoln and Bonnie got their suitcases together and walked to the kitchen to grab some coffee before leaving. But before they could leave, they heard the basement door open and saw Dakota wearing a white tank top and black and red pajamas walking up to the kitchen.

"Morning dude. Whatcha doing up this early?" Lincoln said softly to his Cherokee friend as he sat down. "James and Dawson are snoring together. They actually got together last week, believe it or not." Dakota said as he grabbed a cup of coffee. Lincoln and Bonnie were surprised to hear. "Really? That's nice. It's about time both of them ended up together. I kinda wanted them to get together." Lincoln said as Bonnie put her coffee in a big thermos.

"Yep. It's sweet." Bonnie said as she drank her coffee. After drinking their coffee for 10 minutes, Lincoln looked at Dakota. "Now Dakota, our plane leaves at 5am, and we don't get into Ireland until 7pm tonight. So, we won't be back until the 1st or 2nd of May, the day of my birthday. So, you guys can have fun in the house, but don't fucking trash it. Please. Have some game nights or play video games but don't have a party." Lincoln said as Dakota smiled. "Would we do that to you, Lincoln?" Dakota asked as Lincoln shrugged. They looked at the time and got up to get their bags; it was 20 minutes to 4am. "We gotta hit the road. See you in 2 weeks, brother." Lincoln said as Dakota smiled and waved them goodbye.

After making it to the airport and to their gate, they waited to board. As soon as they did, they watched movies on Lincoln's laptop until they finally arrived later that night. They walked out into the night outside the airport and hailed a taxi to the Perryville House in town. They went to get checked in and even went to get food at a restaurant before going to sleep around 9pm.

The next day, on Tuesday the 18th, April, 2028, Lincoln and Bonnie woke up around 6am, took a warm shower together and got dressed before going to get breakfast at the diner down the street. After their breakfast, they went to see the attractions near the hotel and even went near the water. They had a great day and were at a nice restaurant for dinner until Lincoln got a call from Ines. Lincoln pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hold on one second honey." Lincoln said as he got up from the table and went to speak outside. "What is it, Ines? I'm on my honeymoon with my wife." Lincoln said before he heard typing on the other side.

" _Sorry Lincoln, but this is urgent. We got a tip that some Irish terrorists are planning to plant a bomb somewhere in London. We got word from our agents at the location where they're at and what they're using for their headquarters._ " Ines explained as Lincoln was a bit shocked. "Okay. Where're they at?" Lincoln asked as he heard more typing on the other side. " _Charles Fort in Cork County._ " Ines said as Lincoln was surprised. It was just a couple thousand yards away!

"I'll do it. But you're gonna need to send some agents with a big van, weapons and armor. I'm gonna get Bonnie in on this too. Deal?" Lincoln said as Ines made a sound of approval. " _Sure. We can send a van down there tomorrow. Also, congrats on getting married._ " Ines said as Lincoln smiled before she hung up. Lincoln walked back into the restaurant before sitting down with Bonnie. "Who was that, honey?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln explained that Ines needed them to take down the Irish Terrorists. "Are you serious? She wants us to take them down on our honeymoon?" Bonnie whispered as Lincoln sighed a bit. "Yes. But think of it; you get to have some fun with the action. Am I right?" Lincoln said as he rubbed her hand softly.

Bonnie sighed before smiling and looking at her husband. "Yes. I guess we can take them down." Bonnie said as they finished their food before going back to the hotel and going to sleep. The next day was Wednesday the 19th, April, 2028, and the couple got up to do their morning routines before getting dressed. Lincoln was dressed in a grey henley, black cargo pants and black converse while Bonnie was wearing a black and white buffalo, blue jeans and white converse. "What time did your contact say her team will be here to give us our gear?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln read the text. "She said they should be here around 11am to 12pm. They are coming from Lyon, France." Lincoln said as got ready to hang out in town until Ines' team contacted Lincoln.

Around 11:30 am, Lincoln got a text from one of Ines' team members, Aluin Abel. He told him to meet him at the AFC Madden Park. "We gotta meet Aluin at the AFC Madden Park. Let's go honey." Lincoln said as Bonnie and him raced over to the park and saw an Interpol van waiting for them with a man who looked to be in his early 40's, stood 5 foot 8, had a bald head, brown eyes and was wearing a blue button up shirt, black jeans and white running shoes. "Are you Aluin Abel?" Lincoln asked as the man nodded and stuck out his hand. "I am. I heard you were one of the best people to help Interpol." Aluin said before leading them to the back of the van.

"I brought your weapons, armor and ammo." Aluin whispered to them as he opened the back of the van. "Ines also contacted the police here and told them the situation and we would handle it." Aluin continued before letting Lincoln and Bonnie put on their Kevlar armor, knee pads and leg drop holsters. "I brought you 2 H&K MR556A1's with grips on them and sights plus 2 FN FNX-45's with some extra clips of ammo. I served with the 4th Special Forces Helicopter Regiment of the French Special Forces, plus I was a sniper so I'll cover you from a hill the best I can with my Sako TRG-42 .338 Lapua." Aluin explained as Lincoln and Bonnie grabbed their guns and were ready.

"You gonna drop us off at the entrance of the Fort?" Bonnie asked the French man as he nodded. "Get it." Aluin said as the couple got in the van and let Aluin drive them to the front of the Fort. As they drove in front of the building, Lincoln and Bonnie got out and took point. "Good luck you two. Reach me on the radio if you need help." Aluin said as he pulled away from the Fort.

Lincoln and Bonnie moved into the building until they came across a guard with a UMP45. "I got this." Lincoln whispered as he moved towards the man carefully before he put the man into a headlock and shot him in the head with his suppressed FNX-45. Both of their weapons were suppressed to eliminate loud gunfire. "Let's split up. Keep on the radio." Lincoln said as Bonnie pulled him into a kiss. They quickly disconnected and smiled before they split up and went to take down some more guards.

Bonnie moved into the more closed structure and came across 2 guards with Glock 26's. So, she did a Double Roundhouse Kick to the guard's head which knocked him out. She then saw the other guard try to throw a punch, but she caught it and put him into a strong wrist lock she learned from Hapkido. She then kneed him in the nose, breaking it and knocking him out. Lastly, Bonnie pulled out her FNX-45 and put two bullets in their heads before moving on.

Lincoln was at the end of the Fort where he came across 4 guards. "Aluin, I need some sniper support here. Take out only 3. I got the last one." Lincoln said to Aluin on the radio. " _Rodger. I see you and the guards._ " Aluin replied before taking out 3 guards. Then 3 shots went out to the 3 guards' heads, leaving the last one scared as a rat that had just been caught. "Let's see what you got." Lincoln said before tossing his guns to the floor. The guard came at Lincoln before he chopped him in the throat before he did a strong Skipping Side Kick to the guard's head which made him hit the deck super hard, killing him in the process. Lincoln then picked up his guns and moved onto the last building; he had to find the last guy carrying the bomb.

He made it to the last building before donkey kicking the door open and finding the last Irish terrorist in with a pound of C4. He began to reach for his USP-45 when Lincoln pointed the rifle at him. "Drop it asshole." Lincoln ordered as the man smiled. "You think ye can stop us terrorists? We will always multiply and there is nothin' ye American's can feckin do to stop-" The terrorist was cut off when Lincoln filled his torso with lead. "Talk talk talk…no more talk." Lincoln said as he checked the bomb and made sure to diffuse it. After diffusing it, he heard a gun cock and could feel a barrel at the back of his skull. "Drop it wanker." He heard his soft Irish accent as Lincoln put down the guns.

"Die." He heard him say before he heard a gunshot…it didn't feel like he died. He checked his body and made sure there was no bullet hole in it. Then he turned and saw Bonnie with her FNX-45 without the suppressor. He also saw the dead guard on the ground with a big hole in his forehead. "Good thing you showed up." Lincoln said as he smiled and kissed her. "I thought it was time to go loud…no pun intended." Bonnie said as Lincoln nuzzled her neck. "There's something I haven't told you." Bonnie said as Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"I'm also a black belt in Taekwondo, Hapkido and Tang Soo Do. I also used them on the guards in few minutes ago." Bonnie said as Lincoln smiled wide. "Awesome." Lincoln said before he kissed her soft lips. They kissed for a solid minute before hearing another guard come at them before Lincoln pulled out Bonnie's FNX-45 and shot the guard in the head, killing him. Bonnie looked at the dead guard and then at Lincoln. "I guess we're even." Bonnie said as she smiled at her husband. "Let's get outta here." Lincoln said as they walked out with their guns to the entrance. "Aluin, we're all good down here. Come pick us up." Lincoln said as they waited for Aluin to pick them up.

After the French man picked them up, he took them to their hotel while they took off their gear and put the guns away. "How did you like the action?" Lincoln asked as Aluin left them at the hotel and drove all the way back to France. "It was good. I missed it a lot since I got out of the Army." Bonnie said as they entered their hotel room.

It was finally Monday the 1st of May, 2028, and Lincoln and Bonnie had to head to the airport to go home. They had to leave around 4am on the plane and wouldn't get back until 6pm. After arriving home in Kentucky, they got home and eventually found the guys playing video games. "Hey guys. We're back." Lincoln said as only Dakota, Sebastian and Malcolm were on the couch. "Where's James and Dawson." Lincoln said as he looked around. Dakota sighed and pointed to the basement. "They're fucking down in the basement. They've been at it for a good 30 minutes. I swear if it smells like ass down there, I'm gonna kick their fucking asses because I'm not sleeping down there if it smells like that. I'm telling you right now." Dakota said with a stern voice as Sebastian punched his arm.

"So how was the honeymoon?" The Irish American asked as Lincoln and Bonnie looked at him. "Ireland was gorgeous. Except we got interrupted to take out Irish terrorists who wanted to plant C4 in London." Bonnie explained as all 3 men were surprised. "Wow." Malcolm said as Lincoln and Bonnie ordered pizza for all of them.

It was October 2nd, Monday, 2028, and Lincoln was in his office working on a story when Bonnie came in the room. "Honey. Can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked as Lincoln looked up from his work. "What's up sweetie?" Lincoln asked as Bonnie took a seat. She waited a minute before pulling out something what looked like to be a pregnancy test; Lincoln's eyes went wide. "I took this test and found out…I'm pregnant." She said with a soft smile. "Really? We're gonna be parents?" Lincoln asked with excitement in his voice. Bonnie nodded and shed a few tears before Lincoln pulled her in for a hug. "We're gonna have kids." Bonnie said as she and Lincoln kissed passionately.

Time went on as soon as Lincoln and Bonnie knew they were gonna be parents. Bonnie had to be on desk duty until she had the children. It was 9 months later, July 2nd, Monday, 2029, when Bonnie needed to be rushed to the hospital. Lincoln rushed there from his office to be there for the birth of his children. Finally, after hours in labor, Bonnie delivered 1 beautiful girl and 1 handsome baby boy; plus, they were fraternal twins. Dakota and the guys all got jobs 3 months before in law enforcement but were able to go to the hospital to congratulate their friend. Lincoln and Bonnie named their children Emily and Kelly Loud. Brooke, Jason, Jack and Lindsey all made sure the kids room was perfect for when Lincoln brought Bonnie home with the kids.

Lincoln also had to get all the right things such for the kids too, even their health insurance too. The kids room was perfect and full of toys and nursery stuff as well.

Around 6am on June 2nd, Monday, 2036, Lincoln and Bonnie were sleeping in their bed when they felt the bed dip. Lincoln woke up to find his children shaking him lightly. "Morning daddy." A 7-year-old Emily said sweetly while wearing pink pajamas. Emily had her fathers eyes but her mothers nose while it was the other way around for Kelly. "Morning baby girl. You want some breakfast before we go to grandma and grandpa's?" Lincoln asked as he sat up and kissed his daughters forehead. "Can we have chocolate chip pancakes and eggs, please dad?" Kelly asked as he was in transformer pajamas. "That'll be one heck of a sugar rush for both of you kids." Bonnie said as she sat up and yawned. "Yes, it is. But I guess." Lincoln said as he kissed her cheek. "Why don't you kids go get dressed while your mother and I do the same. Okay?" Lincoln said as both kids hugged them and went to their rooms to get dressed.

After the two 7-year-olds were out of the room, Lincoln and Bonnie looked at each other and smiled. "Aren't you glad we both took the day off?" Lincoln asked as he got out of bed while in his compression nightwear. "Definitely." Bonnie replied as she got out of the bed too in her silk blue pajamas. They got in the shower with each other, lathered up and rinsed off before getting out and into their respectable clothes. Lincoln was dressed in a blue henley, black cargo pants and boots while Bonnie was in a short sleeve red and black button-up shirt, blue jeans and white converse.

Lincoln, Bonnie and the twins met in the kitchen to have breakfast. Lincoln got a recipe from Gracie, Lee's mother, to make the best chocolate chip pancakes with a bit of butterscotch chips in it. When Lincoln and Bonnie told all the Expendables about Bonnie's pregnancy, they were all super happy. Even Rita and Lynn Sr were happy to become grandparents. Rita also showed the other girls the video footage of Lincoln and Bonnie's wedding and they were a bit mad but understood Lincoln not wanting them there. Because Lily told them that they would all meddle in his business.

Kelly was wearing a blue button-up shirt, blue jeans with white sneakers while Emily was wearing a purple and black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. They were all just a hair below Lincoln's waist and were very healthy kids too. They were active a lot and even were being taught martial arts by Lincoln and Bonnie. They rarely play video games at the house because they love the outdoors. The parents had been teaching them for the past year and a half of everything they know in hand to hand combat.

"Mommy, Daddy, is Aunt Brooke gonna be there at grandma and grandpa's?" Kelly asked as Lincoln put their plates on the table with orange juice too. "Your mother is sure that Aunt Brooke will be there. Okay kiddo?" Lincoln said as his son nodded and dug into his food.

After they finished having breakfast, the family got into the truck around 10 minutes to 8am and went to the Duncan residence for their fun day. They arrived and had their fun day at Bonnie's parents house until 4pm. The Loud family went back home and had dinner before getting ready for bed, but Lincoln heard something out back. He grabbed his SIG P226 and walked out back to see a strange figure in a white button-down shirt, white jeans and with wings…but he recognized who the person was; it was Axel!

"Axel?" Lincoln asked as the French man smiled and nodded at him. Axel was no longer like his original self when he was alive, instead he lost weight and was very well built and had white angel wings protruding out his back. He had a clean-shaven face and even had gold earrings. "I heard you got married and had kids." He said in a smooth voice as Lincoln was shocked. "Yes, I did. How did you know?" Lincoln asked as the man chuckled. "I became your guardian angel the day I was given the task of watching over you by God himself." Axel said as he smiled. Lincoln was so surprised he dropped his gun in the soft grass. "Wow. So, you'll be watching over for me until when?" Lincoln asked as Axel came closer and used his powers to pick up Lincoln's P226. "Until you die. Then you'll be assigned to watch over your kids." Axel replied as he handed Lincoln his gun.

"Really?" Lincoln asked as Axel nodded. Then, the man looked at the moon and sighed. "I must return to God. But Lincoln, don't forget that I will always be there for you and I'll be watching you forever. Okay?" Axel said softly as Lincoln teared up and hugged the man. The French Angel was taken back but embraced the 31-year-old man's warm self. "I miss you Axel." Lincoln said as he almost choked up a sob. Axel rubbed his back before gently pulling him off. "Don't forget what I said, Lincoln. Okay?" Axel said as he flew 10 feet in the air with his beautiful white wings. Lincoln nodded and saw him flying off into the sky until he was clean out of sight.

"Goodbye old friend." Lincoln whispered until he holstered his weapon and sniffed until he heard the back door open. "Honey, what're you doing out here?" It was Bonnie, and she sounded concerned. "I was just getting some air. I'll be in soon. Okay?" Lincoln looked at her with a soft smile. Bonnie smiled back and went back inside.

After his wife went back inside, Lincoln then looked at the readers. "I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm now happy that I got married and had children. And I even have a guardian angel too. Isn't life great?" Lincoln asked as he chuckled to himself. "I hope you enjoyed the journey of me being a mercenary, a soldier and now a husband and father. But it looks like I gotta go. But remember, I will always be One Loud Expendable. Have a good one." Lincoln concluded as he went back inside the house and went to bed.

What Lincoln didn't know was that Axel was flying around undetected in the sky and winked at the readers before flying back up to heaven.

 **A/N: What did you think? A guardian angel? I know, pretty Christian like, right? I'm not religious, but I respect other religions.**

 **Now, this is the end of our journey. I hope you all enjoyed the ride, but I have to end it here. I will** _ **not**_ **be doing a sequel or different story with Loud House crossed over. It's not happening.**

 **I want to thank Crazymancody895 for helping me proofreading.**

 **The song used was 'Look What God Gave Me' by Thomas Rhett. I don't own it either.**

 **Anyway, that's the end of the road. I hope you enjoyed my amazing story. I shall see you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
